


50 ways I'll be your lover

by Charena



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Storysammlung
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 73
Words: 157,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Szenen einer Beziehung - Eine Storysammlung, die sich hauptsächlich mit der Beziehung zwischen Jack und Ianto befasst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home Sweet High Noon

Titel: 50 ways I’ll be your lover  
Fandom: Torchwood  
Autor: Lady Charena (Story 1-26: Mai-Juli 2011 - Story 27-50: August 2011 bis heute und es geht noch weiter!)  
Summe: Szenen einer Beziehung.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.   
  
  
...was with me out of love and mutual respect and sexual attraction and all the things that bring any couple together... (Right to Die, Jeff Mariotte)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1\. Home Sweet High Noon  
Episode: --  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, OC  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg12, slash, humor  
Worte: 1379  
  
Warnung: crack, yes sirree  
  
  
  
Vielleicht – aber das dachte Ianto Jones erst sehr viel später, als er längst neben Jack im Bett lag - sollte ihm zu denken geben, dass sein erster Impuls war, nach der Sig im Flur (die Aufbewahrungsbox clever getarnt als Schlüsselablage) zu greifen, als er den Tumult vor seiner Tür hörte.   
  
Er war kein besonderer Waffennarr und betrachtete sie lediglich als Werkzeuge für seine Arbeit. Nicht wie Jack, der seine Webley wie eine Art Reliquie behandelte.   
  
Jedenfalls musste er – im Nachhinein betrachtet – einen eher lächerlichen Eindruck gemacht haben, als er direkt aus der Dusche in den Flur vor seiner Wohnung stürmte, wie ein Cop in einer amerikanischen Krimiserie. Barfuß, mit tropfenden Haaren, Schaum auf den Schultern und nur mit einer Jeans aus Uni-Tagen bekleidet, die er eigentlich aussortiert hatte, um sie gelegentlich mit ein paar anderen Sachen bei Oxfam vorbei zu bringen, weshalb sie zufällig griffbereit lag.   
  
Er stoppte so abrupt, dass ihn die Türklinke im Rücken traf. Ianto zog die Brauen hoch und ließ gleichzeitig die Sig sinken. „Jack?“, fragte er ungläubig. „Was machst du da?“  
  
Nun, eigentlich erklärte sich die Szene von selbst. Sie machte nur keinen Sinn. Jack – ganz Captain, von den gegelten Haarspitzen, über die Hosenträger, bis zum Mantelsaum – drückte einen jungen, braunhaarigen Mann mit schwarzer, rechteckiger Brille gegen die Wand. Die Webley, die mit im Spiel war, deutete daraufhin, dass es sich nicht um ein freundliches „Hallo“ handelte, in welchem Falle er sich besser diskret zurückzog.   
  
Jacks Kopf fuhr herum, seine Augen weiteten sich und er pfiff durch die Zähne, als sein Blick auf Iantos Aufzug fiel. „Und dabei ist heute nicht einmal mein Geburtstag.“  
  
Richtig. Ianto rollte mit seinen Augen. Da war doch noch ein Grund gewesen, warum er die Jeans nicht mehr tragen wollte – sie saß eine Nummer enger als er bequem fand und zwei Nummern zu eng, um in sie in Jacks Gegenwart sicher zu tragen.   
  
Er trat hastig vor, zog Jacks Arm nach unten und den Captain ein paar Schritte weg. Dann wandte er sich mit einem mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln an den anderen Mann, der mit blassem Gesicht und schreckensweiten Augen an der Wand lehnte und vorsichtig seinen Brustkorb betastete. Er umklammerte einen nun arg zerknitterten Briefumschlag wie einen Rettungsring.   
  
„Das tut mir entsetzlich leid, Daniel.“ Ianto warf Jack einen Blick zu, der besagte, dass sie ein langes, ernstes Gespräch führen würden. „Es war ein Missverständnis. Nicht wahr, Jack?“  
  
Jack machte ein angemessen betretenes Gesicht und steckte die Webley zurück in ihr Holster. Dann schien er sich zu erinnern, dass er nicht auf dem Flur herum stand, um Ianto in mehr als hautengen Jeans – und wo hatte Ianto die bisher vor ihm versteckt? - zu bewundern. Zumindest nicht nur. Er löste den Blick von Kurven, die ihm den Mund wässrig machten und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ihr kennt euch?“  
  
„Das ist Daniel. Mein Nachbar. Er lebt im Stockwerk über mir“, erklärte Ianto in einem übertrieben geduldigen Tonfall, als spreche er zu einem besonders begriffsstutzigen Kind.   
  
Ein dünnes Rinnsal Wasser lief aus seinen Haaren und kribbelte die Wirbelsäule entlang. Er konnte den Schaum auf seiner Haut bereits unangenehm antrocknen spüren. Das hier musste schnellstmöglich enden, bevor die Seifenreste zu jucken begannen.   
  
Er wurde sich plötzlich bewusst, dass er immer noch mit einer Waffe in der Hand dastand – und dass Daniel darauf starrte – und nahm den Arm verlegen hinter den Rücken. Auf keinen Fall würde er sie filmreif hinten in den Hosenbund stecken.   
  
„Wieso wartest du nicht in meiner Wohnung auf mich?“   
  
Es würde so schon schwer genug werden, Daniel zu erklären, warum er mit einer Waffe herum lief und Jacks Verhalten erst… Natürlich könnte er auch einfach seinen Nachbarn auf einen Kaffee hereinbitten, irgendwo in Jacks Mantel fand sich sicher eine Packung mit Retcon-Tabletten. Wobei das möglicherweise eine etwas drastische Maßnahme war. Und Daniel könnte sie missverstehen. Jack würde sie mit Begeisterung garantiert missverstehen. Andererseits – er wollte gerne weiter hier wohnen bleiben.  
  
„Wieso lungert er vor deiner Tür rum?“ Natürlich musste Jack das ganze kompliziert machen und seinen dezenten Hinweis ignorieren.  
  
„Ich bin nicht herumgelungert.“ Offenbar ermutigt von Iantos Gegenwart, wagte Daniel sich von der Wand weg und hielt den Umschlag vor sich. „Ich wollte nur diesen Brief abgeben, er ist gestern versehentlich in meinem Briefkasten gelandet. Zufällig habe ich vom Fenster aus gesehen, als du gekommen bist, also habe ich geklingelt, und ich dachte, ich warte noch einen Moment länger, bis du aufmachst. Und da… da hat er…“ Anklagend deutete er auf Jack. „…mich angefallen.“  
  
„Das ist seine Spezialität“, murmelte Ianto. „Ich kann mich nur wiederholen, es tut mir sehr leid“, setzte er lauter hinzu. „Die Klingel ist ziemlich leise und ich war unter der Dusche, ich habe sie nicht gehört.“ Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Jack? Willst du vielleicht auch etwas sagen?“  
  
Doch Jack sparte sich sein Bedauern wohl eher für den Inhalt des Pizzakartons auf, den er hatte fallen lassen, als er den vermeintlichen Eindringling bemerkte. Er betrachtete betrübt den Belag, der sich von seinem Boden getrennt und in alle Richtungen verteilt hatte.  
  
Offensichtlich nicht, dann. Ianto rieb sich den Nacken. „Mein Freund ist sehr... impulsiv“, meinte er lahm.  
  
Daniel schien noch etwas fragen zu wollen, vielleicht über die Waffen, vielleicht was für reine Art Freund Jack war - entschied sich dann aber doch dafür, seine Neugier für sich zu behalten. Er drückte Ianto den Umschlag in die Hand, schlug einen großen Bogen um Jack und verschwand im Treppenhaus.  
  
„Es tut uns wirklich leid“, rief Ianto ihm nach. Er lehnte den Umschlag gegen die Wand.  
  
Jack ließ den Pizzakarton übers Treppengeländer segeln, ohne auf Iantos entsetzten Blick bei dieser Form von Vandalismus zu achten. Er trat zu ihm, und manövrierte seine Hände mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen in Iantos Gesäßtaschen, um ihn zu einem Kuss eng an ihn zu ziehen. „Impulsiv?“, meinte er schließlich, als Ianto ihn tadelnd in die Unterlippe biss.   
  
„Hätte ich sagen sollen: ‚Er ist ein Idiot’?“, gab der junge Waliser zurück.  
  
Jack grinste, nicht im Geringsten beleidigt. „Ist nicht das, was du an mir liebst?“  
  
„Ich schwöre, ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, was ich an dir finde.“ Ianto nutzte die Gelegenheit, seine Waffe in Jacks Manteltasche zu verstauen, nachdem er nochmals geprüft hatte, dass sie gesichert war.   
  
Mit nunmehr zwei freien Händen befreite er sich von Jack, der dabei war, sich wie ein Kraken um ihn zu winden, sein Mund an Iantos Haut fest gesogen, als teste er ihn auf seine Eignung zum Ersatz für die Pizza, die der heldenhaften – wenn auch unnötigen - Verteidigung von Iantos Ehre zum Opfer gefallen war.   
  
Er hätte die Jeans verbrennen sollen, als sich die Gelegenheit dazu bot.   
  
„Hey“, protestierte Jack denn auch erwartungsgemäß, als seine wandernden Hände so rüde beiseite geschoben wurden. „Das ist Tradition.“  
  
„Das Nachspielen von Pornoszenen mit entsprechender Geräuschkulisse auf meinem Flur?“, fragte Ianto trocken.   
  
„Ein Kuss für den tapferen Helden, der die Burg seines Angebeteten vor bösen Eindringlingen bewahrt hat.“ Jack grinste, was seinen Plan, diese Worte mit völligem Ernst in der Stimme zu sagen, vollkommen ruinierte.   
  
Ianto schwankte zwischen Lachen und der Überlegung, Jack den Feuerlöscher über den Kopf zu ziehen und ihn aus seinem Elend zu erlösen. Er beschränkte sich darauf, Jacks Hosenträger zurückschnallen zu lassen.  
  
„So. Dieser Daaaaniel…“ Jack zog den Namen wie alten Kaugummi in die Länge. „Bringt er dir häufiger die Post vorbei? Oder stattet dir abendliche Besuche ab, um sich eine Tasse Zucker zu leihen?“  
  
„Ich dachte, du bist nicht eifersüchtig“, entgegnete Ianto, als er seinen Captain in Richtung Tür zog. Er wollte wirklich seine Dusche beenden – und er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass er das nicht alleine tun würde.  
  
„Wer sagt etwas von Eifersucht? Ich bin nur neugierig“, protestierte Jack.  
  
Ianto griff nach einer Jacketttasche, die nicht da war. „Hast du deinen Schlüssel dabei?“, fragte er ahnungsvoll.  
  
„Wieso?“ Jack nutzte die Gelegenheit, ihn gegen die Tür zu pressen und seinen Nacken erneut zu attackieren, ohne sich um die Seifenreste zu kümmern.   
  
Wenn er so weiter machte, konnte Ianto sich die Dusche sparen. Oder er brauchte sie ganz dringend aus anderen Gründen. Es kam auf den Standpunkt an. „Weil die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss gefallen ist und ich keinen Schlüssel mitgenommen habe. Und ich glaube, das ist nicht der richtige Moment, Daniel um den Ersatzschlüssel zu bitten, den ich ihm für Notfälle gegeben habe...“   
  
  
Ende


	2. Captain, my Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post-Meat

Captain, my Captain

Episode: nach 2.04 Meat  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg12, slash  
Worte: 800

 

 

Nachdem Gwen zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag den Hub verlassen hatte und Tosh und Owen kurz darauf (trotz ihres oh-so-bemitleidenswerten Singlestatus) ebenfalls nach Hause gegangen waren, überließ er Jack dem Brüten über den Aufnahmen des CCTV, die das glückliche Paar beim Davonschlendern in den sprichwörtlichen romantischen Sonnenuntergang zeigten, und verschwand in die Archive.

Dort, beim Sortieren und Umlagern von Inventarlisten –Ec- bis –Ek- aus den Jahren 1948/49/50, konnte Ianto für eine Weile vergessen, dass der Captain in seinem Büro saß, höchstwahrscheinlich beträchtliche Alkoholvorräte dezimierte und Gwen hinterher trauerte.

Oder zumindest versuchen, heraus zu finden, wie viel Staub ein menschlicher Körper wirklich verkraften konnte.

Der Captain.

Es war eine sehr deutliche Abgrenzung, die er in seinen Gedanken und seinen Gefühlen vornahm. Jack - der Mann, der ihm über Lisas Tod und die Alpträume hinweg geholfen und ihn nach seiner Rückkehr beinahe unsicher um ein Date gebeten hatte; der Mann, der praktisch jede freie Nacht in seinem Bett verbrachte, und das nicht nur für Sex – nahm ein kleine Auszeit.

Von den Abschürfungen, die das raue Seil um seine Handgelenke hinterlassen hatten, ging ein Zerren aus, wann immer er nach etwas griff. Er hatte sich selbst versorgt - um die Haut mit desinfizierenden Tüchern zu reinigen und eine antiseptische Salbe auf die Kratzer aufzutragen brauchte man kein Arzt sein - und im Gegensatz zu Owen nicht vergessen, den Erste-Hilfe-Koffer aufzufüllen. Abgesehen von ein paar Prellungen schien er unversehrt davon gekommen zu sein.

Ein totes Alien, ein paar Typen mit nun massiven Gedächtnislücken und eine gigantische Aufräumaktion – ein normaler Tag für Torchwood. (Inzwischen neigte er dazu, dass es wirklich einfacher gewesen wäre, das komplette Abbattoir einfach abbrennen und es wie einen Versicherungsbetrug aussehen zu lassen – und auf diese Weise wären diese Schlächter auch nicht einfach so damit durchgekommen, was sie dem Alien angetan hatten.) Vielleicht abgesehen davon, dass Rhys dem Captain die Heldenrolle direkt unter der Nase weggeschnappt hatte und er es war, der sich für Gwen ein Kugel einfing.

Was es das, was ihn wirklich störte? Das es Rhys gelungen war, sich so in den Vordergrund von Gwens Bewusstsein zu drängeln, dass sie sich IHM widersetzte (nicht, dass sie das nicht schon vom ersten Moment an getan hätte) und den Mann, den sie zu heiraten gedachte, IHM vorzog?

Ianto schüttelte den Kopf und bückte sich nach ein paar losen Blättern, die aus ihren Mappen gerutscht waren, als er sie in die Transportkiste für die Reise in einen anderen Teil des Hubs packte, wo bereits zahllose ihrer Artgenossen auf sie warteten.

„Hier steckst du.“ Die Worte wurden von einem Klaps auf seinen Hintern begleitet.

„Ich bin beschäftigt, Sir.“ Eine Warnung schwang in seiner Stimme mit, als er sich aufrichtete, doch das schien den Captain nicht zu stören.

Seine Hände legten sich auf Iantos Hüften, zogen ihn gegen sich zurück. Ianto spürte alkoholschwangeren Atem an der Seite seines Gesichts und eine unmissverständliche Erektion gegen sein Gesäß. „Warum kommst du nicht mit zu mir?“, fragte Jack, seinen Nacken küssend.

„Ich muss das wirklich fertig machen“, erwiderte Ianto kühl. „Und wenn ich fertig bin, gehe ich lieber nach Hause. Allein, Jack.“

„Und wenn ich dich nicht gehen lasse? Ich lasse dich einfach nicht gehen.“ Zähne nippten an der empfindlichen Haut über seinem Puls, doch der Schauer, der durch Ianto glitt, war nicht von der guten Sorte. „Jeder verlässt mich, Ianto. Aber ich lasse dich einfach nicht gehen…“

Seine Finger machten sich an Iantos Gürtel zu schaffen, doch er schob seine Hände weg. „Nicht, Jack. Ich bin wirklich nicht in Stimmung.“

„Komm‘ schon, Ianto. Ich mache alles was du willst, wenn du bei mir bleibst. Komm‘ lass‘ mich, ich weiß, was dir gefällt.“

„Für den Fall, dass dir der Alkohol auf die Ohren schlägt – Nein heißt Nein.“ Er drehte sich herum, brach aus Jacks losem Griff und presste ihn gegen die Wand, einen Arm quer über den Brustkorb des anderen Mannes. Jack grinste, sein Blick hungrig und begeistert zugleich. Ihr Sex war nicht immer von der Gänseblümchen-Variante und es ging auch mal rauer zur Sache, aber Gewalt war für Ianto nicht gleichbedeutend mit Vorspiel. Er ließ Jack los und wich einen Schritt zurück. „Ich schätze, jetzt weiß ich, warum du so selten trinkst. Du bist erbärmlich, weißt du das?“

Jack rührte sich nicht von der Wand weg. Er starrte ihn nur an, sagte nichts, tat nichts, sein Gesicht völlig emotionslos, seine Augen dunkel.

„Such dir ein Dach zum Ausnüchtern. Oder jemand anderen, in dessen Bett du heute Nacht kriechen kannst. Aber lass‘ mich in Ruhe. Ich denke, du hast heute deutlich genug gemacht, wen du willst – und ich bin es nicht.“ Er ging an ihm vorbei, sein Jackett von dem Haken an der Wand nehmend. „Gute Nacht, Jack.“

Er hätte erwartet, dass es mehr wehtat. Aber vielleicht blutete er schon zu lange, um es noch zu spüren.

 

 

Ende


	3. Broken Dolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post-Cyberwoman  
> „Verstehst du das nicht? Hast du noch nie jemanden geliebt, Jack?“   
> (Ianto Jones, Cyberwoman)

Broken Dolls

Episode: nach 1.04 Cyberwoman  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Team erwähnt  
Pairing: --  
Rating: A/R, pg  
Worte: 926

A/N: A/R oder missing scene, nach Belieben

 

 

„Verstehst du das nicht? Hast du noch nie jemanden geliebt, Jack?“  
(Ianto Jones, Cyberwoman)

 

Er hatte sie alle mit dem Hinweis, sich den Rest des längst angebrochenen Tages frei zu nehmen, nach Hause geschickt.

Gwen – die am lautesten protestierte und möglicherweise am wenigsten verstand, was heute vorgefallen war (sie wusste nicht, was ein einzelner Cyberman wirklich anrichten konnte ) – als Erste. Er führte sie eigenhändig durch das Rolltor, versuchte das zerschmetterte Glas des Bullauges zu ignorieren und schob Gwen in den Fahrstuhl.

Toshiko reparierte stumm die Schäden, die der Lockdown und seine vorzeitige Aufhebung am System angerichtet hatten, als er sanft ihre Schulter berührte und ihr sagte, dass sie ebenfalls nach Hause gehen solle. Er war sich sicher, dass sie in ihrer Wohnung den Laptop nehmen würde um weiter zu arbeiten. Um zu versuchen, das System noch sicherer, noch undurchdringlicher zu gestalten. Sie würde jede Lücke, die Ianto genutzt hatte, aufstöbern und auslöschen. Aber vielleicht war es mehr um seinet- als um ihretwillen, dass er sie wegschickte. Er wollte alleine seine eigenen Wunden lecken.

Owen stand mit verlorenem Gesichtsausdruck im Chaos seiner MedBay; ein verbogenes, metallenes Instrumententablett in der Hand und starrte auf die Blutspritzer an der Wand als enthielten sie alle Antworten. Als Jack sich räusperte, sah er auf und die übliche, sarkastische Maske senkte sich über seine Gesichtszüge. Er schien froh zu sein, gehen zu dürfen, schnappte sich seine Jacke und eilte an seinem Captain vorbei nach oben.

Am Ende der Treppe angekommen, stoppte Owen plötzlich und wandte sich um. „Was wirst du tun?“, fragte er. Es war nicht nötig, seinen Namen zu nennen.

Jack berührte den Riss in seiner Unterlippe, der sich nach wie vor weigerte, zu heilen. „Ich weiß es nicht.“

Owen nickte und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Damit blieben Myfanwy, die sich in ihr Nest zurückgezogen hatte (er machte sich eine mentale Notiz einen Weg zu finden, sie auf Verletzungen des Kampfs zu untersuchen; fasste es aber als gutes Zeichen auf, dass sie es alleine nach oben schaffte) – und Ianto.

Tief Luft holend rieb sich Jack übers Gesicht, stieß sich vom Geländer ab, gegen das er sich einen Moment gelehnt hatte und trat nach oben.

Ianto drehte noch immer Runden durch den Hub, einen schwarzen Müllsack in der Hand, blass, die geröteten Augen glasig und leer – ein Geist in einem Anzug.

Vermutlich wäre Ianto nicht einmal auf die Idee gekommen, seine blutgetränkte Kleidung zu wechseln, wenn Jack Owen nicht damit beauftragt hätte, ihn zu untersuchen. Überraschenderweise brachte der Arzt ihn persönlich in den Umkleideraum, half ihm sich auszuziehen und schob ihn unter die Dusche, nachdem er das heiße Wasser aufgedreht hatte.

Sein hastig hin gekritzelter Bericht bestätigte, dass Ianto Prellungen, Schürfwunden, eine Platzwunde am Hinterkopf und Spuren elektrischer Verbrennungen aufwies, sich jedoch ansonsten körperlich erstaunlicherweise in einem mehr als akzeptablen Zustand befand. Psychisch… Schock, Trauma, PTSD. Die Worte beschrieben es nicht einmal annähernd.

Um sein zielloses Herumwandern zu stoppen, musste er Ianto in den Weg treten.

Als der junge Waliser endlich stehen blieb, hielt er den Blick starr auf seine Schuhe gerichtet.

„Sieh mich an, Ianto“, sagte Jack leise. Als Ianto nicht reagierte, nahm er ihm den Müllsack ab und warf ihn beiseite. Er packte das Kinn des jungen Mannes und hob seinen Kopf an. „Sieh mich an.“ Jack wartete, bis der Blick der grauen, rotgeäderten Augen zumindest einen Funken Aufmerksamkeit zeigte. „Die Antwort ist ja.“

„Ja?“, wiederholte Ianto verständnislos, seine Stimme heiser und brüchig. „Sir?“ Es war offensichtlich, dass reine Gewohnheit ihn antworten ließ.

„Ja, ich habe geliebt. Und ich habe Menschen verloren, die ich liebte.“ Seine Hände griffen Iantos Schultern, stießen ihn zurück, bis Ianto sich in eine Wand gepresst fand. „Es ist keine Entschuldigung für das, was du getan hast.“ Seine Arme blockierten den Fluchtweg nach links oder rechts. „Wenn du mir noch einmal etwas verheimlichst… wenn du mich noch einmal belügst, Ianto… und wenn es auch nur das Wetter von morgen betrifft… werde ich nicht zögern, dich eigenhändig zu töten. Verstanden?“ Sein Mund streifte fast Iantos Ohr, als er das letzte Wort flüsterte. Er war ihm nah genug, um das krampfhafte Zucken seines Adamsapfels zu sehen, den jungen Mann beinahe schlucken zu spüren.

„Ver-Verstanden, S-Sir.“ Iantos Zähne klackten am Ende des Wortes hörbar zusammen.

„Du wirst es mir vielleicht nicht glauben, aber es tut mir leid, dass es so enden musste.“ Er war sich selbst nicht völlig sicher, was er meinte. Den Tod des Cybermonsters; das Ende von Iantos Illusionen eine Frau noch zu retten, die schon vor Monaten gestorben war. Oder den Verlust ihrer aufkeimenden Freundschaft, die sich zwischen Kaffee, Akten und zweideutigem Geplänkel entwickelt hatte. Jack küsste ihn auf die Schläfe, wie ein Kind, das schreiend aus einem Alptraum erwacht war - sich seines eigenen, zwiespältigen Verhaltens nur zu sehr bewusst. Er sollte Ianto in eine Zelle werfen. Ihn mit Retcon vollstopfen und am anderen Ende der Welt aussetzen. Oder seine Webley gegen die Stelle pressen, die er eben geküsst hatte, und abdrücken…

Dann wich er einen Schritt zurück, ließ die Arme sinken. „Geh‘ jetzt. Geh‘ nach Hause.“

„Ich... bedeutet das... ich meine...“

„Du bist für einen Monat suspendiert. Du verlässt deine Wohnung nicht.“ Er wartete bis Ianto nickte, den Blick auf Jacks blutbespritzte Schuhe gerichtet. „In dieser Zeit werde ich entscheiden, was mit dir passiert.“ Ein Schauer glitt durch den jungen Mann und Jack griff nach seiner Schulter, bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte. Doch als Ianto sich instinktiv in die Berührung lehnte, ließ er ihn los, als hätte er sich an ihm verbrannt, trat einen Schritt zurück.

Ianto sackte auf den Boden wie eine Marionette, der man die Fäden durchgeschnitten hatte, als Jack sich abwandte und ging.

 

Ende


	4. The Munchies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nach 2.01 Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang

The Munchies

Episode: nach 2.01 Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash  
Worte: 683

 

 

Er fand Jack in der Küchenecke; halb über eine herausgezogene Schublade gebeugt und offenbar auf der Suche nach etwas - wenn Ianto die offenstehenden Schranktüren richtig deutete. Ein Blick auf verlassene Computerstationen und die gedimmte Beleuchtung sagten ihm, dass er über seine Arbeit im Archiv wieder einmal die Zeit vergessen und Jack die anderen inzwischen nach Hause geschickt hatte. Sie mussten die Gelegenheiten nehmen, wie sie kamen. Und Nächte wie diese waren rar.

„Irgendetwas mit dem ich helfen kann, Sir?“, fragte Ianto. Er hatte sich keine besondere Mühe gegeben, leise zu sein, aber er war von Natur aus nicht laut. Trotzdem überraschte ihn Jacks heftige Reaktion auf sein Erscheinen.

Der ältere Mann zuckte zusammen, fuhr hoch und schlug sich dabei den Hinterkopf heftig an die Unterkante der offenstehenden Schranktür. Mit einem beinahe verlegenen Grinsen rieb sich Jack die schmerzende Stelle. „Ianto? Ich dachte, du wärst auch nach Hause gegangen.“

Als wäre es seine Gewohnheit, den Hub zu verlassen, ohne sich vorher zu versichern, dass Jack nichts mehr von ihm brauchte. Vor seinem Verschwinden mit dem Doctor hatte das oft dazu geführt, dass Ianto letztlich überhaupt nicht nach Hause ging (es war schließlich nur ein Schritt bis zu Jacks Bunker). Jetzt, mit der zwischen ihnen ungeklärten Situation, war es meistens nur die Bitte um eine letzte Tasse Kaffee oder der Austausch von erledigten oder noch offenen Telefonnachrichten, mit denen Ianto entlassen wurde.

Er ging um Jack herum und begann automatisch die Menülisten der Lieferdienste wieder zusammen zu räumen. „Soll ich dir noch einmal frischen Kaffee machen?“, fragte er nach einem Blick auf die leere Thermoskanne, die natürlich niemand ausgespült hatte, nachdem die letzte Tasse getrunken worden war. Er hasste es, wie sich Ränder darin festsetzten.

„Ich bin hungrig.“ Jack verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und ich dachte, wir hätten noch irgendwo Reste der Pizza, die Owen mitgebracht hat. Oder irgendetwas anderes.“

„Das war vor drei Tagen, Jack, ich habe sie längst weggeworfen.“ Ianto sah von seiner Arbeit auf und bemerkte Jacks schmollenden Gesichtsausdruck. „Glaub‘ mir, es war kein Verlust. Sogar Janet hätte sie verschmäht.“

Doch anstatt zu lachen, starrte Jack auf den Boden. „Manchmal ist altes Essen…“ Er brach ab.

„Manchmal ist altes Essen... was?“, fragte Ianto, als er nicht weitersprach.

„Nichts.“ Jack deutete auf die wieder ordentlich gestapelten Menülisten der Lieferdienste. „Wieso suchst du nicht etwas für uns aus?“

„Soll ich das als Einladung verstehen?“

„Für einen alleine lohnt es sich kaum, etwas zu bestellen.“ Jacks Augen waren wachsam, und als Ianto nicht sofort antwortete, trat er den Rückzug an. „Nein, schon okay. Das war kein Versuch, dich zu irgendetwas zu drängen. Vergiss‘ es. Du bist sicher müde. Ich kann gehen und mir irgendwo etwas holen, wenn ich hier nichts finde.“ Er stöberte wieder in den Schränken herum. „Geh’ ruhig nach Hause. Ich meine das ernst. Ich bin alt genug, mich selbst zu versorgen.“

Ianto trat neben ihn. „Es ist nichts hier, das sich als Abendessen eignet, ich bin nicht zum Einkaufen gekommen.“ Er schloss sanft die Schranktür, und als Jack ihn ansah, hob er die Hand, um die Finger in die Haare an Jacks Hinterkopf zu schieben. „Tut das noch weh?“, fragte er, die Stelle vorsichtig betastend, mit der Jack gegen die Kante geknallt war.

„Nein.“ Jack sah ihn an und es machte ihm fast Angst, so viel Hoffnung und Verlangen in den hellen, blauen Augen seines Captains zu sehen. „Ianto…“

Ohne seinen Griff zu lockern, zog er Jack leicht vor, während er sich gleichzeitig zu ihm vor beugte und ihn küsste. „Gegenvorschlag“, meinte er, die Stirn gegen Jacks gelehnt. „Wir fahren zu mir und ich koche für uns. Nicht, dass ich ein besonders guter Koch bin, aber ich denke, ich bekomme uns satt.“

„Das klingt perfekt.“ Dieses Mal war es Jack, der ihn küsste. „In zehn Minuten an deinem Auto?“

„Zehn Minuten“, bestätigte Ianto und sah ihm nach, als Jack ging, um sich darum zu kümmern, den Hub in Nachtmodus zu versetzen. Sie hatten vereinbart, es langsam angehen zu lassen – aber was sprach wirklich dagegen, das Tempo ein wenig zu steigern… Manche Gelegenheiten musste man ergreifen, wenn sie sich boten.

 

Ende


	5. Taking Care

Taking Care

5.

Episode: --  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg12, slash, hurt/comfort  
Worte: 1425

 

 

Ianto atmete merklich auf, als die Tür seiner Wohnung hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel. Er löste Jacks Klammergriff von seinem Arm. „Von hier an schaffe ich es schon alleine.“

„Du sollst das Bein nicht unnötig belasten.“ Jack schaffte es, den Mantel auszuziehen, ohne dabei länger als für ein paar Sekunden den Arm von Iantos Taille zu lösen. „Also spiele ich deine Krücke bis du im Bett und flach auf deinem Rücken bist. Im Übrigen eine der Positionen, in denen ich dich am liebsten sehe.“

„Ich würde eigentlich gerne vorher duschen“, wandte der jüngere Mann ein. Seine Haut roch nach Schweiß, Blut und Desinfektionsmittel, und er hatte sich eher schlecht als recht mit einem angefeuchteten Handtuch gereinigt, das ihm Tosh mitfühlend gebracht hatte.

„Morgen früh.“ Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht. Und nur wenn Owen sagt, es ist okay.“ Er manövrierte sie beide ins Schlafzimmer und Ianto geschickt aufs Bett.

Der Waliser zuckte mit den Schultern. „Okay, wenn du meinst... Du schläfst schließlich im gleichen Bett wie ich.“

Jack entging der Seitenblick nicht, der auf ihn gerichtet war. Er beugte sich vor und presste sein Gesicht gegen Iantos Halsansatz, hörbar einatmend, dann kostete eine Zungenspitze Iantos Haut. „Kein Problem“, verkündete er grinsend.

Er stand auf und ging vor dem jüngeren Mann in die Hocke, um ihm die Schuhe und Socken auszuziehen. Seine Finger glitten über Klettverschlüsse, glatte Neoprenbandagen und kühles Metall – das komplexe Konstrukt umschloss Iantos Bein vom Knöchel bis zum Knie und stellte es ruhig. Darunter lagen weiße Verbände. Es war der Kompromiss gewesen, den Ianto mit Owen ausgehandelt hatte, nachdem er sich vehement dagegen wehrte, mit einem schweren Gips herum zu laufen, der seine Mobilität in dem viktorianischen Gängen und Tunneln des Hubs erheblich eingeschränkt hätte.

„Wie viele Finger?“, fragte Jack, zwei Finger hochhaltend.

„Vier.“ Ianto streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Nahe genug dran. Ich lasse es gelten.“

„Wenn du die Finger zu etwas anderem einsetzt, gehe ich auf drei runter.“

Jack lachte. „Was soll ich nur mit dir anfangen.“ Er fasste die Kanten der aufgeschnittenen Hosen direkt über Iantos Knie in beide Hände und sah zu ihm auf. Ianto rollte mit den Augen, als er den Stoff bis zum Schritt hin aufriss.

„Das war nicht notwendig, das ist dir klar“, meinte Ianto. „Ich wäre auch so rausgekommen.“

Jack zuckte völlig ohne Reue mit den Schultern. „Das wollte ich schon immer einmal tun und du lässt mich nie. Sie war ohnehin nicht zu retten.“ Er presste einen Kuss auf die Innenseite von Iantos Knie und machte sich dann daran, den Gürtel des jungen Mannes zu öffnen.

Zwei Minuten später fand sich Ianto bis auf die Unterwäsche auch vom Rest seiner Kleidung befreit und Jack half ihm, höher zu rutschen, so dass er sich ausstrecken konnte. „Was genau hast du vor?“, fragte er, als der ältere Mann seine eigenen Schuhe abstreifte und als nächstes die Hosenträger entfernte.

„Hat mir Owen eine Kopfverletzung verschwiegen, die Erinnerungslücken bei dir verursacht?“, erwiderte Jack mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Ich ziehe mich aus.“

„Das sehe ich auch. Warum?“

„Es ist unbequem, angezogen ins Bett zu gehen.“ Jack schüttelte seine Kleidung ab wie ein nasser Hund Regentropfen und glitt neben ihm auf die Matratze. Den Ellbogen aufgestützt, so dass er den Kopf in die Handfläche legen konnte, kam seine freie Hand flach auf Iantos Brustkorb zur Ruhe, unauffällig Atmung und Herzschlag kontrollierend.

„Es ist noch nicht einmal drei Uhr, Jack. Musst du nicht zurück in den Hub?“ Ianto schnappte sich das zweite Kissen und schob es ebenfalls unter seinen Kopf.

„Sie kommen für ein paar Stunden ohne mich zurecht.“ Jack musterte ihn. „Hast du die Tabletten genommen, die Owen dir gegeben hat.“

Ianto schnitt eine Grimasse. „Ja, Mam.“

Jack biss ihn zur Strafe in die Schulter. Er küsste die Stelle besänftigend, seine Finger rieben Kreise über Iantos Hüfte. Sein Mund folgte einer Linie entlang Iantos Brustbein bis zum Nabel.

Es war durchaus nicht ohne Bedauern, als Ianto die Finger in Jacks Haare schob und ihn stoppte. Jack war gut darin, seine Gedanken abzulenken, doch sein Körper vibrierte förmlich mit Erschöpfung und die bevorzugten Ablenkungsmethoden des anderen Mannes lagen im Moment ein wenig außerhalb des Machbaren. „Jack... ich bekomme ihn beim besten Willen nicht hoch. Mein ganzer Körper fühlt sich an als wäre er aus Wackelpudding. Es tut mir leid, diese Schmerzmittel…“  

„Ich will nichts anderes von dir, als dass du still liegst und die Augen zumachst.“ Er wartete, bis Iantos Lider geschlossen waren. „Nicht schummeln, oder ich hole die Augenbinde.“

„Du bist derjenige, der immer schummelt“, protestierte Ianto, ließ jedoch die Augen geschlossen.

Jack presste die Lippen gegen eine wütend-rote Prellung an Iantos Oberschenkel. Er behielt ihn dabei im Blick. Die Medikamente schienen ihre Wirkung zu tun. Iantos Gesicht war entspannt, seine Atemzüge ruhig und tief, sein Mund stand halb offen. Entweder schlief er bereits, oder war nahe daran. Er lächelte und küsste die Prellung erneut. Im Halbdunkel des Raumes (die Vorhänge waren noch teilweise geschlossen und sperrten das Tageslicht aus) formte sich zwischen Iantos Oberschenkel und Jacks Mund ein mattes, goldenes Schimmern - und das schien dann in Iantos Haut zu sinken. Die Rötung verschwand langsam.

Iantos Hand rutschte von seiner Schulter – ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass der junge Mann eingeschlafen war – und Jack richtete sich auf, um einem Kratzer auf seinem Unterarm die gleiche Behandlung zukommen zu lassen. Er spürte ein Prickeln an seinen Lippen, als das goldene Schimmern erschien und der tiefe Kratzer verblasste zu einer dünnen, pinkfarbenen Linie.

Seine Fingerspitzen fanden und rieben eine Blutkruste weg, die Iantos improvisierte Reinigungsaktion überstanden hatte. Er presste seinen Mund gegen die Stelle, schmeckte Blut und Salz und das Desinfektionsmittel, das Owen benutzt hatte; eine Mischung aus scharf und metallisch. Vorausgesetzt, der Arzt gab sein Okay, konnten sie später testen, ob in Iantos Badewanne so viel Platz war, wie er in Erinnerung hatte. Besser als in der Dusche, so konnte er vermeiden, sein Bein zu belasten.

(Ein gebrochener Knochen, zahllose Kratzer und Schürfwunden; er wusste, es hätte schlimmer ausgehen können. Sehr viel schlimmer.)

Das erste Mal war völlig instinktiv geschehen, als er Ianto in dieser höllischen Nacht mit dem Gesicht nach unten im Gezeitenpool am Fuß des Wasserturms fand. Da waren zu viele unbeantwortete Fragen, und die drängendste war „Warum?“, als er Ianto an sich zog. Erst als er Owens mit vielen Fragezeichen versehenen Bericht las – milde, elektrische Verbrennungen; Gehirnerschütterung, angeknackste Rippen – ahnte er, dass er mehr getan hatte, als Luft in Iantos Lungen zu zwingen. Er hatte ihn teilweise geheilt.

Er tat es nicht oft und nur, wenn er sicher war, dass Ianto nichts davon bemerkte. Oder vielleicht vorgab, es nicht zu bemerken?

Nach ihrem unheilvollen Zusammenstoß mit den Kannibalen half es ihm, seine Schuldgefühle zu mildern. Und Ianto blieb eine Narbe an der Kehle erspart, die ihn bei jedem Blick in den Spiegel neu daran erinnern würde.

Jack wusste nicht, warum er manchmal auf diese Energie in sich zugreifen konnte, und meistens nicht. Er wusste nicht, wie sie heilte.

Aber wie das goldene Schimmern sich auflöste, verblassten die dunklen Flecken auf der blassen Haut; schlossen sich Kratzer und Schürfwunden oder bleichten zu Schatten ab, als er sich methodisch über Iantos Körper arbeitete. Die Energie drang nicht tiefer, er konnte den Knochen nicht damit reparieren, nur seine Genesung ein wenig anschubsen.

Iantos Hand streifte an seinem Arm entlang, fast als wäre er auf der Suche nach etwas und Jack hob den Kopf. Er streckte sich wieder an der Seite des jungen Mannes aus, küsste ihn auf die Schläfe und wartete, bis die hektischen Bewegungen von Iantos Augen hinter seinen Lidern langsamer wurden.

Schließlich rollte er sich mit einem Seufzen aus dem Bett und auf die Beine. Er hatte Anrufe zu machen; musste sehen, ob im Hub alles in Ordnung war, und heraus finden, ob Ianto irgendetwas Essbares in der Küche versteckt hielt.

Selbst mit Hilfe der Medikamente würde Ianto nicht allzu lange schlafen, nicht so lange es hell war – der einzige Vorteil, den Ianto seinem Bunker zustand, war die Möglichkeit, ihn völlig abzudunkeln, so dass er auch tagsüber dort schlafen konnte. Und er wusste zu gut, wenn er Ianto sich selbst überließ, würde der nur versuchen, wieder an die Arbeit zu gehen.

Jack fischte sein Handy aus dem Bündel seiner Kleidung und ging in die Küche, wo er telefonieren konnte, ohne Ianto zu wecken.

Als er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss zog, versuchte Ianto sich im Schlaf auf die Seite zu drehen, was ihm wegen des Konstrukts an seinem Bein nicht gelang. Ein frustriertes Seufzen kam über seine Lippen – und feines, goldenes Schimmern, wie kondensierter Atem an einem kalten Wintermorgen.

 

Ende


	6. Traveling

Traveling  
  
Episode: nach Season 2  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, [The 11th Doctor, Amy, Rory – 5th Season Edition]  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: AR, slash, pg12  
Worte: 985  
  
  
  
Das war vermutlich die beste Idee gewesen, die er je hatte. Nun, vielleicht nicht die aller-aller-allerbeste, aber sie befand sich definitiv unter den Top Ten. Soweit er sich erinnern konnte. Nach zweitausend Jahren war alles ein wenig… verschwommen.  
  
  
 __Der Doctor – neuer Körper, neue Tardis, neue Begleiter – schien zuerst nicht so angetan von seiner Idee, oder überhaupt davon, in seiner Nähe zu sein. Er murmelte etwas davon, dass er wirklich keine Zeit für Lustreisen habe und unbedingt den Swimmingpool suchen müsse, aber hatte nichts dagegen, dass Jack das junge Paar, das gerade mit ihm reiste, zum Dinner ausführte. Natürlich nur von Ex-Companion zu Companion, keine Versuche irgendjemanden zu Orgien zu überreden, hatte er Jack streng ermahnt.  
  
Und da Jack nicht abgeneigt war auf emotionale Erpressung zurück zu greifen, nutzte er die Zeit, die sie an der Bar warten mussten bis ihr Tisch frei war, sich mit der feurigen Rothaarigen anzufreunden. Bald wusste er alles über ihre Reisen, ihre Hochzeit - und Amys wenig subtile Frage nach seinem eigenen Liebesleben fiel passenderweise mit Iantos Ankunft zusammen. Als sie kurz darauf an einen freien Tisch geführt wurden, schien Ianto noch immer leicht benommen von dem enthusiastischen Kuss, mit dem er begrüßt worden war; Rory hatte verlegen rote Wangen; Jacks höchst zufriedenes Grinsen drohte seine Gesicht in zwei Hälften zu spalten und Amys Augen glänzten eifrig. Bis zum Dessert hatte Jack sie völlig um den Finger gewickelt und wusste, dass sie dem Doctor in den Ohren liegen würde, ihm seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen, bis der Timelord einknickte. Sie fand seine Idee romantisch und erzählte ihn von ihrer eigenen Reise nach Rio.   
  
  
Zwei Tage später verließen sie die Tardis mit leichtem Gepäck und der Zusage des Doctors, sie abzuholen, wenn Jack ihn mit seinem Wriststrap kontaktierte. (Leider war auch diese Version des Doctors nicht bereit, die Reisefunktionen zu reparieren, sonst hätte Jack die Reise selbst organisiert.) Er hatte versprochen, sie zeitnah genug zurück zu bringen, so dass sie kein schlechtes Gewissen haben mussten, Gwen zu lange in Cardiff alleine zu lassen.   
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Alles war gut; alles lief, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte – zumindest am Anfang.   
  
Ianto war weniger der höfliche, distanzierte Geist, zu dem er nach Toshikos und Owens Tod geworden war und wieder mehr der junge Mann, in den er sich trotz aller Unsicherheiten, Zweifel und gegen jede Vernunft verliebt hatte. Und während er Ianto einen neuen Planeten entdecken sah, heilten auch die Wunden, die Grey in seinem Herzen hinterlassen hatte, ein wenig.   
  
Bis Jack die Dummheit beging, sich in eine Barschlägerei hineinziehen zu lassen. Er  brauchte fast zehn Minuten, um in Iantos Armen zu verbluten und als er ins Leben zurück schnappte, war Ianto verstummt. Egal, wie sehr er ihn bat, oder was er versuchte, Ianto sprach einfach kein Wort.   
  
Er packte ihre Sachen und sie nahmen den ersten Transporter zur Südhälfte des Planeten, so weit weg wie möglich von jeder Form an Touristenviertel. Jack buchte eine Suite in einem Hotel am Rande eines Naturschutzgebietes, und langsam gelang es ihm, Ianto aus seinem Schutzpanzer zu locken.   
  
Als Ianto sich mit einigen der zahmen, meerkatzenähnlichen Geschöpfen anfreundete, die das Gelände um das Hotel frei durchstreiften, brachte Jacks übertriebene eifersüchtige Reaktion das erste Lächeln auf seine Lippen.   
  
Nun vielleicht war nicht alles gespielt, als er eines Abends in ihrem Bett nicht nur den jungen Waliser, sondern um und über ihn drapiert gleich vier (!) graugrünmelierte, befellte Eindringlinge vorfand, die gekrault werden wollten und Jack feindselig anzischten, als er näher kam. Hey, er hatte definitiv die älteren Rechte hier. Und er hinterließ keine Haare im Bett... na gut, fast keine. Nicht zu vergessen, er bezahlte auch für den Trip.   
  
Okay, möglicherweise war es ein wenig übertrieben gewesen, danach sofort das Hotel zu wechseln und vorher ihre Taschen gründlich auf ungebetene Mitreisende zu untersuchen. Aber Jack teilte nicht mehr. Und Ianto lächeln zu sehen - und seine Wiedergutmachung - war die Mühe wert…  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Jetzt blätterte er in einer Broschüre ihres neuen Hotels, auf der Suche nach etwas auf der Menüliste des Zimmerservice, das seinen Appetit ansprach. Sie mussten schließlich bei Kräften bleiben.   
  
Wenn er sich nur daran erinnern könnte, was sich hinter der Hälfte der Namen verbarg…   
  
Er war während seiner Zeit in der Agency hier gewesen, hatte aber bewusst ihre Ankunft etliche Jahre vorverlegt, um zu verhindern, dass er eventuell jemandem über den Weg lief, der ihm nicht wohlgesonnen war.   
  
Nun, er konnte das Essen immer noch mit seinem Wriststrap scannen, um sicher zu stellen, dass es auch für Menschen genießbar war. Eine Vergiftung würde ihm Ianto nicht verzeihen…  
  
„Jack! Sieh‘ dir das an.“   
  
Er rollte alarmiert vom Bett, verhedderte sich in die Laken und landete nur aufgrund jahrzehntelanger Übung auf den Füßen, anstatt peinlich mit dem Gesicht voran auf dem Fußboden. Und das alles, bevor ihm klar wurde, dass Iantos Stimme amüsiert klang, nicht wütend oder ängstlich oder erschreckt. Hörte er seinen jungen Liebhaber wirklich so selten lachen, dass er es überhaupt nicht mehr erkannte?  
  
Wenigstens hatte ihn niemand gesehen und seine Würde blieb intakt.  
  
„Du hast gerufen?“, fragte er betont beiläufig, als er ins Bad trat. „Schon Sehnsucht nach mir?“  
  
Die Tür der Duschkabine glitt auf und das Glas verlor seine Milchigkeit, um freien Blick auf einen köstlich nackten und nassen jungen Mann zu bieten.   
  
Ianto packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn in die Kabine.   
  
„Du hättest nur etwas sagen müssen, wenn du nicht alleine dus…“ Die restlichen Worte erstickte Iantos Mund.  
  
„Das Wasser…“, sagte Ianto, packte Jacks Kinn und richtete seinen Blick auf den Boden. „…kommt von unten.“   
  
Aber er hätte sich nicht weniger für die unsichtbar angebrachten Düsen im Fußboden interessieren können. Ohne seine Hand los zu lassen, hielt Ianto lachend das Gesicht in die feinen Wasserstrahlen, die zwischen ihnen hochschossen.   
  
Er konnte nicht anders, als ihn gegen die nun wieder milchige Wand zu pressen und zu küssen, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. Wer wusste... vielleicht war es so.  
  
  
Ende


	7. Something old, something new (something borrowed, something blue)

Something old, something new (something borrowed, something blue)  
  
Episode: --  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, OC’s  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: A/R, slash, NC-17 (für ein klein wenig Sex)  
Worte: 1593  
  
  
  
„Ianto!” Daffyd hakte den Arm um seine Schultern. „Du gehst doch noch nicht… gehst du etwa schon?“ Er gestikulierte in den Raum, in dem sich der Rest der Hochzeitsgesellschaft in unterschiedlichen Stadien der Trunkenheit verteilte. „Die Party fängt doch erst an.“ Er lehnte schwer gegen Ianto. „Hast du übrigens Trisha gesehen?“  
  
Trisha war Daffyds frisch Angetraute, und Ianto hatte ihn in den letzten zehn Minuten schon drei Mal daran erinnert, dass sie mit ihren Freundinnen und den Brautjungfern verschwunden war, um sich umzuziehen.  
  
Daffyd schnappte sich ein Glas von einem seiner Kumpane und drückte es Ianto in die Hand. „Hier.“ Er schien sich zu erinnern, dass Ianto ebenfalls nicht alleine gekommen war. „Wo ist dein… wie nennst du ihn eigentlich? Deinen Freund? Liebhaber? Schatz?“ Er grinste.  
  
Ianto rollte mit den Augen. „Jack, ich nenne ihn Jack.“   
  
„Und er ist wirklich dein Boss?“ Daffyd grinste. „Habt ihr es je im Büro…?“  
  
„Hier, trink‘ das.“ Er gab seinem alten Schulfreund das Glas zurück. So nicht die Richtung, in die er seine Gedanken jetzt wandern lassen wollte. Und er hatte wirklich mehr als genug getrunken. Wenn Jack nicht wie üblich bei Wasser geblieben wäre, müssten sie wie einige der anderen hier übernachten. „Es ist spät und wir müssen noch heute Nacht nach Cardiff zurück.“  
  
„Komm‘ schon, nur noch einen, zum Abschied. Hey, Mann, es dauert vermutlich wieder zehn Jahre, bis wir uns nochmal sehen.“ Daffyd zog ihn in Richtung Bar. „Warte hier. Ich bin gleich wieder da.“ Leicht schwankend zog der frischgebackene Ehemann ab.  
  
Ianto setzte sich und sah sich um. Auch ohne seinen Mantel war es nicht schwer, Jack auszumachen. Er lehnte neben dem Tisch mit den Hochzeitsgeschenken an der Wand, die Arme locker vor der Brust verschränkt und unterhielt sich mit Trishas Mam und zwei anderen Hochzeitsgästen.  
  
Er spürte ein Flattern im Bauch, als Jack genau in diesem Moment zu ihm hersah und lächelte.   
  
\---  
  
Es lag ziemlich auf den Tag vier Monate zurück, dass Jack ihn gefragt hatte, ob er bei ihm einziehen konnte. Sie lagen in Jacks Bett im Bunker und für einen Moment war Ianto überzeugt, dass er sich verhört hatte – möglicherweise floss noch nicht wieder genügend Blut durch seinen Kopf. Er stützte sich auf die Ellbogen auf und musterte Jack, der sich sichtlich unbekümmert gab, aber eine untypische Nervosität nicht ganz verbergen konnte. Er sah aus… wie damals, als er Ianto nach einem Date gefragt hatte.   
  
Er hatte nicht wirklich erwartet, dass sich etwas änderte. Aber er konnte auch nicht bestreiten, dass Jack sich Mühe gab.   
  
Dieser Tag war ein perfektes Beispiel dafür.   
  
Die Einladung zur Hochzeit seines früheren Klassenkameraden war an Rhiannons Adresse gegangen, sie schickte sie weiter an ihn. Ianto arbeitete sich durch einen Stapel Post, der sich im Laufe einer arbeitsreichen Woche angesammelt hatte, und legte sie beiseite, um eine Antwortmail mit seiner Absage zu senden.   
  
Das war, bevor Jack sie sah.   
  
„Warum gehst du nicht hin?“, fragte er später im Bett. „Wir kommen sicher einen Tag ohne dich zurecht.“ Jack beugte sich vor und küsste ihn auf die Schulter. „Oder vielleicht könnte ich dich begleiten?“  
  
„Ich… meinst du das ernst?“   
  
Jack hatte bei Gwens Hochzeit deutlich genug gemacht, was er von solchen antiquierten Ritualen und den dahinter stehenden Ansichten hielt.   
  
„Was? Hast du Angst, dass ich dich vor deinen alten Freunden blamiere?“ Jack rollte sich von ihm weg, auf die freie Seite des Bettes, schuf Distanz zwischen ihnen. „Oder... ist es weil sie nichts davon wissen, dass du mit einem Mann zusammen bist?“ Er verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und gab vor, nicht an einer Antwort interessiert zu sein. „Vermutlich erwarten sie, dass du eine Frau mitbringst.“  
  
Und war das nicht ein verbales Minenfeld, auf das ihn Jack damit geführt hatte... „Nein.“ Er setzt sich auf und zog die Knie hoch, um das Kinn darauf zu stützen. „Nein“, wiederholte er, und es war keine Lüge. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, wie er seine Sexualität definieren sollte – oder ob er das überhaupt tun musste – aber er wusste, dass er Jack liebte. Und wenn sich jemand daran stören sollte, dann war es das Problem dieser Person, nicht seines. „Es wäre gut, ein paar meiner alten Freunde wieder zu sehen. Und ich fände es toll, wenn du mitkommst...“  
  
„Aber?“ Jack sah zu ihm hinüber.  
  
„Aber wir würden uns die ganze Zeit Sorgen machen, um den Hub, um Gwen. Darum, was der Rift jetzt wieder ausheckt.“  
  
„Ich habe die Vorhersage geprüft. Die Hochzeit fällt auf einen guten Zeitpunkt. Nur eine dreikommasechsprozentige Wahrscheinlichkeit von Ereignissen.“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gwen könnte Rhys mit in den Hub nehmen, damit er ihr Gesellschaft leistet – so eine Art „Bring deinen Ehemann mit zur Arbeit“-Tag. Und es sind nur etwas über zwei Stunden Fahrt. Wir könnten am gleichen Abend wieder zurückfahren.“  
  
Ianto zögerte mit einer Antwort.   
  
„Okay.“ Jack musterte wieder die Decke. „Du musst natürlich nicht hingehen, wenn du nicht willst. Oder geh’ alleine. Das Angebot mit einem freien Tag steht. Vielleicht gebe ich Gwen auch frei. Eine gute Gelegenheit meinen Papierkram aufzuarbeiten.“  
  
Es war so eine kleine Sache, aber sie schien Jack glücklich zu machen - wenn er nur seine eigenen Unsicherheiten überwinden konnte. Ianto bewegte sich über die Distanz zwischen ihnen und kniete rittlings über Jacks Taille. „Jack Harkness, erweist du mir die Ehre und begleitest mich auf die Hochzeitsfeier von Daffyd und Trisha?“ Da war mehr als Überraschung in Jacks Augen – und wie immer hatte er Angst, dem einen Namen zu geben.   
  
Jack reagierte mit einem breiten Grinsen und damit, dass er sie herum rollte, bis Ianto unter ihm lag. Er küsste seine Augenlider, seine Stirn und den empfindlichen Punkt hinter Iantos rechtem Ohr. „Ich verspreche, ich benehme mich. Kein Flirten. Keine Bemerkungen über rückständige Traditionen in diesem Jahrtausend. Keine Geschichten. Okay?“  
  
„Hey, ich will nicht, dass du versuchst jemand anderer zu sein, als du bist.“ Ianto lächelte. „Versuch’ bitte nur, nicht so sehr mit der Braut und dem Bräutigam zu flirten, dass wir vorzeitig gebeten werden zu gehen.“  
  
„Ich denke, das lässt sich arrangieren.“ Jack biss ihn leicht in den Halsansatz. „Weißt du, was sich noch arrangieren lässt?“ Seine Stimme hatte sich gesenkt, eine Kadenz angenommen, die Gänsehaut auf Iantos Unterarmen auftauchen ließ.  
  
„Runde zwei?“ Er schmeckte Jacks Pheromone auf der Zunge, als er über seine trockenen Lippen leckte. „Ich bin nicht sicher. Könnte sein, dass du mich in der Dusche völlig ausgepowert hast.“ Pavlowscher Reflex. Er musste nur an die Dusche denken und Blut strömte so rasch in seinen Unterkörper, dass ihm fast schwindlig wurde.  
  
„Mmmh-hmm.“ Jack rutschte tiefer auf dem Bett und rieb wie eine Katze seine Wange gegen Iantos wachsende Erektion. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du damit ein Problem hast. Und ich erledige den Rest.“ Jack war ein Mann, der immer Taten auf Worte folgen ließ.   
  
Sein Mund kannte all die großen und kleinen Tricks, die Ianto in kürzester Zeit hart und am Rande der Frustration hatten. „Jack.“  
  
„Und du nennst mich ungeduldig...“ Jack fischte zwischen den Kissen nach der Tube mit Gleitgel und verteilte es großzügig über Iantos Erektion. Mit dem Überschuss an seinen Fingern bereitete er sich rasch selbst vor. Es bedurfte nicht mehr viel Vorbereitung, er war noch lose genug von Runde eins in der Dusche. Nach einem eher flüchtigen Griff an seinen eigenen, bisher vernachlässigten Penis, umschloss er Ianto fest und ließ sich langsam auf ihn sinken.  
  
Beide Handflächen auf Iantos Schultern gestützt, gab er ihnen einen Moment, beobachtete wie sich die Röte über Brustkorb und Hals seines jungen Liebhabers ausbreitete, bevor er sich lachend vorbeugte und ihn küsste...  
  
„Es ist zu schade, dass wir ihnen nicht die Wahrheit sagen können, was du tust - damit sie sehen, wie brillant du bist“, murmelte Jack eine Weile später, den Kopf auf seiner Schulter, ein Bein lose um ihn gehakt.   
  
„Oh, ich denke, ich verzichte lieber darauf, noch einmal die Hochzeitsfee zu spielen und retcon-versetzten Champagner auszuteilen“, erwiderte Ianto leichthin. „Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn sie denken, ich habe einen langweiligen Job als Aktenstapler bei der Tourismusbehörde.“  
  
Jack hob den Blick, während seine Finger nicht stoppten, Kreise auf Iantos Brustkorb zu malen. „Du weißt, dass ich es ohne dich nicht mehr tun könnte? Torchwood? Nach allem was passiert ist... du bist kein Aktenstapler. Du hältst alles zusammen. Du hältst mich zusammen. Ich... ich liebe-liebte Tosh und Owen. Aber wenn du an ihrer Stelle gewesen wärst... wenn Gr... wenn er dich... getötet hätte – ich hätte nicht bleiben können.“  
  
Er hoffte, dass Jack es nicht so meinte, wie er es sagte. Die Erde brauchte Torchwood – und sie brauchte Captain Jack Harkness. „Oh, Jack“, flüsterte er und presste einen Kuss gegen das Haar des älteren Mannes. „Ich verspreche, ich bleibe bei dir, so lange ich es kann.“   
  
\---  
  
„Hier.“   
  
Daffyds Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er griff automatisch nach dem Glas, das ihm der andere Mann reichte. Er klickte es gegen Daffyds. „Trinken wir auf das Brautpaar.“  
  
„Hört. Hört.“ Daffyd klickte sein Glas gegen Iantos und leerte es in einem Zug. Um sofort nachzuschenken, trotz Iantos Protest. „Hey, wir müssen noch auf dich und deinen Jack trinken. Himmel, sieh’ dir das an - Trishas Mam himmelt ihn an wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen.“ Daffyd grinste. „Ich gebe zu - nicht, was ich von dir gedacht hätte, Ianto Jones, das du das Ufer wechselst, aber wenn er dich glücklich macht...“   
  
„Das tut er. Mehr als ich jemals für möglich gehalten habe.“   
  
Sie stießen mit den frischgefüllten Gläsern an und tranken. Dieses Mal füllte Ianto nach. „Aber das ist wirklich das letzte Glas.” Vielleicht konnte er die Hitze in seinen Wangen dann auf den Alkohol schieben…  
  
Ende


	8. Whirlwind romances… are forever

Whirlwind romances… are forever  
  
Episode/n: Dr. Who (2005): 1x12 Bad Wolf, 1x13 The Parting of the Ways  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, OC, The Doctor (Nine), Rose, [Lisa, Mica]  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: AU, slash, pg12  
Worte: 2129  
  
  
  
Von Barnes & Noble zu Barnum and Bailey in weniger als zwei Tagen.   
  
So hätte Ianto Jones vermutlich sein Leben beschreiben, würde man ihn danach fragen.   
  
Nun arbeitete er zwar nicht für eine berühmte amerikanische Buchhandelskette - nicht einmal für eine britische - sondern in einem schäbigen, kleinen Antiquariat in einer Seitenstraße in London und er lief auch nicht gerade in der Absicht weg, sich dem Zirkus anzuschließen... obwohl man es in gewisser Weise so sehen mochte.  
  
Alles begann an einem gewöhnlichen Mittwochmorgen. Ianto nippte schläfrig an einem Becher Tee und grüßte höflich seinen Boss, einen alten Mann namens Jonah Verdan, der im Ruf stand, auch besonders seltene Bücher für Sammler besorgen zu können. Doch Sammler kostbarer Bücher waren dieser Tage rar, oder wandten sich an große Auktionshäuser, und so kränkelte Verdans Geschäft eher schlecht als recht vor sich hin. Strenggenommen konnte er sich von den paar alten Büchern, die er hauptsächlich an Touristen und Schnäppchenjäger verkaufte, eigentlich überhaupt keinen Angestellten leisten.   
  
Doch der sechzehnjährige Ausreißer mit dem Waliser Akzent, der er eines Tages in der Gasse hinter dem Geschäft schlafend entdeckte, erinnerte Mr. Verdan an einen jungen Jonah, der vor vielen, vielen Jahren aus Belgien nach London gekommen war, um Armut und Hunger hinter sich zu lassen. Er gab ihm eine Anstellung, lehrte ihn, was er über Bücher wusste – und das angesammelte Wissen aus einem Leben dem Lesen gewidmet – und alles deutete darauf hin, dass er eines Tages sein Lebenswerk in Iantos Hände legen würde, da er keine eigene Familie besaß. Neben einem kleinen Gehalt (mehr ein Taschengeld) und freier Kost und Logis (ein Hinterzimmer des Ladens) konnte er nichts bezahlen und so arbeitete Ianto jeden Abend bei Starbucks. Nun, nicht als Barista, sondern als Putzmann. Doch er beklagte sich nicht darüber, er war von Natur aus zu Ordnung und Sauberkeit veranlagt – und dann war da Lisa. Lisa Hallett, die Managerin der Filiale. Sie war oft noch da, um nach Geschäftsschluss die Buchführung zu machen und fast immer blieb Ianto zurück, nachdem der Rest des Putztrupps gegangen war. Sie aßen übriggebliebene Muffins und Brownies, die nicht mehr am nächsten Tag verkauft werden durften, und Ianto kam in den Genuss von Gratis-Kaffee, wenn Lisa mit neuen Sorten und Aromen experimentierte und er als Testtrinker herhielt.   
  
Noch bevor Ianto den Mut gefunden hatte, Lisa um ein Date zu bitten, kam besagter Mittwochmorgen, der das Leben des jungen Mannes völlig auf den Kopf stellte.  
  
Verdan schickte ihn nach hinten ins Lager, wo einige Kartons mit neu angekommenen Büchern darauf warteten sortiert, katalogisiert und in die Regale eingeräumt zu werden. Es war nicht unbedingt Iantos Lieblingsarbeit, und diese Kartons im Besonderen rochen muffig und schimmlig, so dass er keine großen Schätze darin vermutete. Und so, während er mit Handschuhen und Mundschutz angetan, Bücher aus den wasserschadengezeichneten Kartons holte, glitten seine Gedanken in eine Fantasiewelt ab, in der „Jones, Ianto Jones“ seine Drinks gerührt und nicht geschüttelt trank, schnelle Autos fuhr und noch vor dem Frühstück die Welt dreimal vor der Vernichtung rettete.   
  
Zuerst dachte er, es wäre ein Trick des Lichts. Doch dann bewegte sich das Buch erneut. Er hatte dem Titel keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, sondern es aufgrund seiner Dicke und Schwere auf einen speziellen Stapel gelegt – er wusste, dass Mr. Verdan diese Bände gerne selbst prüfte. Jetzt befand sich das Buch nicht mehr auf dem Stapel, sondern daneben. Und er hätte annehmen können, es wäre einfach heruntergefallen, wenn es sich nicht immer noch bewegte. Dann wieder verharrte. Und weiter vorwärts kroch. Jetzt jedoch in die andere Richtung – auf den Waliser zu.  
  
Ianto starrte noch immer wie gebannt darauf, als die Glocke über der Ladentür bimmelte und Kundschaft ankündete. Er hörte Mr. Verdans raue Stimme etwas fragen, die Antwort einer jungen Frau, dann ein „Hey, für Kundschaft ist da der Zutritt verboten“, aber das war nur Sekunden bevor ihn jemand um die Taille packte und zurück zog. Ianto fand sich abrupt zwischen Kartonstapeln und Bücherkisten wieder - und in den Armen eines attraktiven Mannes mit dunklen Haaren und den intensivsten blauen Augen, die Ianto jemals gesehen hatte. Gott, und wie gut er roch... Es störte ihn fast nicht, dass er gerade auf den Boden gepresst und ihm der Mund zugehalten wurde.   
  
„Hallo, ich bin Jack“, murmelte der Fremde in sein Ohr. „Und ich bin wirklich äußerst erfreut, dich kennen zu lernen.“  
  
Iantos Augen unternahmen einen soliden Versuch, aus ihren Höhlen zu klettern, als „Jack“ sich unverfroren an ihn presste und sich etwas Hartes in die Rückseite seines Oberschenkels bohrte.  
  
„Keine Sorge...“, flüsterte Jack – und sein warmer Atem an Iantos Ohr schickte einen Schauer durch ihn – „...das ist nur mein Revolver. Aber das können wir noch ändern.“  
  
Die Finger über seinem Mund hinderten Ianto an einer Antwort – nicht, dass er gewusst hätte, was er erwidern sollte – aber dann wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ein blaues Licht gelenkt, das den Raum kurz erhellte. Schritte und Gerumpel und Gemurmel ertönten und dann erschienen ein Mann in einer Lederjacke (und leicht überdimensionierten Ohren) in der Begleitung eines blonden Mädchens in Iantos Blickfeld.   
  
„Wir haben es“, verkündete sie und hielt eine schwarze Aktentasche hoch.  
  
Der Mann grinste. „Ein Kinderspiel, wie ich gesagt habe.“ Dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Jack? Was genau machst du da mit diesem Jungen?“  
  
Ianto holte erleichtert – seltsamerweise auch ein wenig mit Bedauern – tief Luft, als ihn der blauäugige Mann losließ und ihm half, sich aufzusetzen.   
  
Er ließ einen Arm lose um Iantos Mitte geschlungen und zog ihn in seine Seite. „Doc! Rose! Sieht nur, was ich gefunden habe! Ist er nicht niedlich? Doctor, darf ich ihn behalten?“ Er wuschelte ihm durch die Haare und rieb seine Wange gegen Iantos. „So einen habe ich mir immer gewünscht.“  
  
„I-Ich... ich... also...“ Ianto fehlten noch immer die Worte. NIEDLICH?  
  
Das blonde Mädchen mit dem Aktenkoffer schüttelte den Kopf. „Jack, er ist doch kein streunender Hund“, meinte sie tadelnd, obwohl sie ein Lachen kaum unterdrücken konnte.   
  
„Wenn, dann wäre er wohl ein streunender Welpe“, murmelte der Mann mit den abstehenden Ohren, den Jack Doctor genannt hatten und hielt eine Art Laserpointer in Iantos Richtung, dessen Spitze blau glühte. „Einhundertprozentig menschlich“, verkündete er dann. „Du kannst ihn übrigens loslassen.“  
  
Jack schmollte, zog aber gehorsam seinen Arm zurück. Er rückte jedoch keinen Zentimeter von Ianto weg.  
  
„W-was war das?“ Ianto gestikulierte vage in die Richtung der Kartons, die er vor wenigen Minuten ausgepackt hatte.  
  
„Oh, nichts“, sagte der Doctor fröhlich.  
  
Während Rose „Nur ein altes Buch“ sagte.  
  
Und Jack unverfroren „Ein Alien“ verkündete.   
  
„Danke, Jack, das war wie immer äußerst hilfreich.“ Der Doctor sah Jack einen Moment strafend an, dann hellte sich seine Miene auf. „Ach was. Wie wäre es mit Lunch?“, schlug er mit einem beinahe manischen Grinsen vor. „Dieses ganze Herumgerenne hat mich hungrig gemacht.“ Er wandte sich an Ianto und studierte sein Namensschild. „Gibt es hier irgendwo etwas zu Essen, Mister I-Punkt-Jones?“  
  
„I-Ianto Jones, Sir.“ Er nickte. „Um... um die Ecke ist ein kleines Café. Dort gibt e-es Sandwiches.“  
  
„Perfekt.“ Der Doctor wandte sich ab.  
  
„Kann er nicht wenigstens noch mit uns essen?“ Jack blickte Rose flehend an, in der Hoffnung, dass wenigstens sie ihm half.  
  
„Genau, Doctor. Wir können Ianto nicht einfach so ohne Erklärung hier sitzen lassen“, wandte sich die Blondine an den Doctor.  
  
„Du wirst langsam genauso schlimm wie er“, warf der Doctor über die Schulter zurück. „Darf ich euch erinnern, was passiert ist, als ihr das letzte Mal einen Streuner aufgesammelt habt? Hmm? Ich brauchte vier Tage, um alle durch geknabberten Kabel zu ersetzen.“  
  
„Ich habe nicht die Angewohnheit, an Kabeln herum zu kauen“, warf Ianto empört ein – und lief prompt rot an, als er drei amüsierte Augenpaare auf sich gerichtet fand.  
  
Jack küsste ihn tröstend auf die Wange. Rose kicherte. Und der Doctor musterte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Ist dieser Farbwechsel im Gesicht normal?“, fragte er, und fingerte an seinem Laserpointer-Dingsda herum.   
  
Bei Sandwiches und Kuchen und Tee erfuhr Ianto so viel über Alien und Zeitreisen und fremde Planeten - und hatte er schon ALIENs erwähnt? – dass ihm schwindlig wurde.   
  
Und am Ende dieses verrückten Tages packte Ianto Jones zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben seine Taschen, verabschiedete sich von Mr. Verdan, der ihn ungern gehen ließ und trat an Jacks und Roses Seite in eine kleine, blaue Policebox, die so viel größer im Inneren war.  
  
\- - -  
  
Rose erschien ihm fast wie eine Schwester – eine kleine Schwester, sie war drei Jahre jünger als er – und selbst der Doctor schien von seiner Höflichkeit und Besonnenheit angetan zu sein (bis auf den Zwischenfall, als Ianto die Bibliothek der TARDIS fand und fast in Ohnmacht fiel, als er das Chaos sah). Nur Jack... nun Jack. Der ehemalige Time Agent machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er sich zu Ianto… hingezogen fühlte… – er ließ wirklich keine Gelegenheit aus, mit ihm zu flirten oder körperlichen Kontakt herzustellen.   
  
Eines Morgens wachte Ianto mit einem feuchten Fleck in seiner Pyjamahose und mit der Erkenntnis auf, dass er sich an Bord eines lebenden Raumschiffes – einer Zeitmaschine, darüber hinaus – befand, von einem fremden Planeten zum nächsten reiste – mit einem fast achthundert Jahre alten Alien und einem Mädchen aus London – und er sich Sorgen darüber machte, was es bedeutete, dass er von Jack träumte. Dass er sich offensichtlich in einen anderen Mann verliebt hatte.  
  
Und als Jack das nächste Mal eine zweideutige Bemerkung machte, nahm Ianto allen Mut zusammen und ihn an der Hand, presste ihn gegen die nächste Wand und küsste Jack.  
  
Von diesem Moment an waren sie in jeder Hinsicht unzertrennlich.  
  
Zumindest bis der Transmat-Strahl die TARDIS traf und jeden von ihnen in eine andere Richtung schickte.  
  
Ianto landete in einem mit Fallen gespickten Labyrinth, aus dem er nur knapp und mit viel Glück entkam, und irrte ziellos durch die Gamestation, auf der Suche nach Jack und dem Doctor und Rose.   
  
Es war Jack, der ihn fand und eine Minute standen sie nur da und hielten sich gegenseitig fest, bevor sie sich auf die Suche nach ihren Freunden machten.   
  
Sie trafen schließlich den Doctor und entdeckten die Daleks und dass Rose doch am Leben war.   
  
Und dann fand sich Ianto plötzlich in Jacks Umarmung wieder, bevor er mit einem verzweifelten Kuss und einem geflüsterten „Ich liebe dich, vergiss’ das nicht“, zusammen mit einer Frau namens Lynda, die der Doctor aus dem Big Brother Haus kannte, in einen Raum gestoßen wurde und Jack die Tür hinter ihnen verriegelte.   
  
Doch als der vermeintlich sichere Observationsraum von den Daleks entdeckt und zerstört wurde, verschwand das Licht aus Jacks Augen und er trat ihnen ohne zu zögern entgegen.   
  
Rose wurde zur Erde zurückgeschickt, doch sie konnte und wollte den Tod ihrer Freunde nicht akzeptieren, öffnete das Herz der TARDIS und absorbierte den Time Vortex. Sie verwandelte die Daleks in Staub und holte Jack und Ianto ins Leben zurück. Doch sie konnte die Macht, die sie nun in sich trug, nicht kontrollieren – und so holte sie Jack und Ianto für immer zurück. Sie gab ihnen Unsterblichkeit.  
  
Es war kaum verwunderlich, dass sich danach alles änderte.  
  
Der Doctor regenerierte, sein Körper starb als den er Vortex aus Rose nahm.   
  
Rose, die sich an nichts mehr erinnerte, von dem Moment an in dem sie in das lebende Herz der TARDIS geblickt hatte, fand sich in der Zeitmaschine wieder, gegen eine der Säulen gelehnt. Neben ihr saßen Jack und Ianto, so eng aneinander gepresst, als versuchten sie zu einer Person zu verschmelzen.  
  
Noch bevor sie zur Erde zurückkehrten, war klar, dass etwas mit ihren Freunden nicht stimmte. Der Doctor konnte sie nicht ansehen, und er murmelte etwas von „Fixpunkten in der Zeit“ und „doppelt falsch“, bevor er sie in ihr Zimmer sperrte.  
  
Sie landeten auf der Erde und inmitten der Invasion der Sycorax.  
  
Und während der Doctor – noch unter den Nachwirkungen der Regeneration leidend – zum Duell mit dem Anführer der Sycorax antrat; überzeugte Jack die TARDIS, ihre Tür zu öffnen, nahm Ianto an der Hand und lief mit ihm weg.  
  
Sie ließen sich in Cardiff nieder, in der Nähe von Iantos Schwester und kaum ein halbes Jahr später rekrutierte sie eine Organisation namens Torchwood.   
  
\---  
  
„Und als Jack und Ianto entdeckten, dass Rose sie unsterblich gemacht hatte, wussten sie, dass was auch immer sonst geschehen sollte, sie zumindest einander hatten. Für immer“, beendete Jack seine Erzählung.  
  
„Hmh, ich glaube, das war die schönste Gute-Nacht-Geschichte, die ich je gehört habe.“ Ianto löste sich vom Türrahmen und blickte auf seine friedlich schlafende Nichte, als sein Partner zu ihm trat. „Und glücklicherweise hast du sie für Mica jugendfrei gehalten.“  
  
„Ich dachte, die nicht-jugendfreien Teile spare ich mir auf, bis ich dich in unser Schlafzimmer locken kann.“ Jack beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen, während er ihn langsam rückwärts aus dem Raum bugsierte. „Hallo, ich bin Jack“, murmelte er in Iantos Ohr. „Ich bin wirklich äußerst erfreut, dich kennen zu lernen. Und dieses Mal spürst du keinen Revolver an deinem Bein...“  
  
  
Ende


	9. third time's the charme

third time's the charme

Episode: 2.09 Something Borrowed  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: slash, pg12  
Worte: 2740  
  
  
  
Langsam, aber beharrlich, bohrte sich das Klingeln eines Handys in sein Bewusstsein. Ein Muskel zerrte schmerzhaft in seinem Nacken, als Jack sich aufsetzte und er musste ein Foto von seiner Wange nehmen, das daran festgeklebt war, als er mit dem Kopf auf dem Schreibtisch einschlief.  
  
Iantos Name blinkte ihm vom Display entgegen und er wusste, dass er einen Moment zu lange zögerte, bevor er die Taste drückte, um das Gespräch anzunehmen. „Wieso schläfst du nicht?“, fragte er, vielleicht ein wenig ruppiger als beabsichtigt. Die Erinnerungen gegen die er sich den ganzen Tag gewehrt hatte, saßen wie giftige Pfeile in seinem Körper.  
  
„Ja-Jack... kan-kannst du kommen?“ Iantos Stimme war unsicher, stockend und er schien Schwierigkeiten mit dem Atmen zu haben.  
  
Jack war plötzlich hellwach. „Ianto? Was ist passiert?“  
  
„Drei... Es waren dr-drei. Es sind immer drei. I-Ich hätte es d-dir sagen sollen, aber ich war abgelenkt. Wegen Gwen. Es ist m-meine Schuld. Meine Schuld.“  
  
„Drei was?“ Er stand bereits neben dem SUV, bevor ihm bewusst wurde, dass er sein Büro verlassen hatte. „Ianto? Sprich’ mit mir. Wo bist du?“  
  
„Zu...hause.“  
  
„Drei was? IANTO!“   
  
„Nostrovite.“  
  
„Ianto? Was ist passiert? Bist du verletzt?“ Doch außer dem Freizeichen einer unterbrochenen Verbindung bekam er keine weitere Antwort. Fluchend steuert Jack das Fahrzeug aus der Garage, während er Owens Nummer wählte. Nostrovite. Gestaltwandler, hässliche Biester wenn ihre wahre Gestalt durchbrach - was noch? Er durchsuchte seine Erinnerungen nach weiteren Informationen. Was hatte Ianto damit gemeint: Es sind immer drei? Und was redete er da von Schuld?  
  
„Ich hoffe, es ist wichtig, Harkness“, bellte der Arzt am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Ich brauche meinen Schlaf... ups, nein, ich habe vergessen, dass ich ja nicht mehr schlafe, weil ich tot bin!“  
  
„Owen, halt’ den Mund! Ich brauche dich sofort bei Ianto. In seiner Wohnung. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert oder wie schlimm er verletzt ist, aber ich denke... er hat etwas von einem Nostrovite gesagt.“  
  
„Verflucht. Ich dachte, wir hätten alle erwischt.“  
  
„Willkommen im Club.“ Jack nahm die letzte Kurve beinahe auf zwei Rädern. „Wie lange, bis du bei ihm sein kannst?“  
  
„Ich bin schon auf dem Weg. Zehn Minuten in etwa.“ Das Geräusch eines startenden Motors unterstrich die Worte des Arztes. „Soll ich Tosh informieren?“  
  
„Ja. Bitte.“ Jack parkte den SUV schräg auf dem Bürgersteig. Er würde mit Vergnügen Iantos Predigt über unnötige Strafzettel hinnehmen – wenn er nur noch die Gelegenheit erhielt, sie zu hören. „Sie soll in den Hub gehen. Ich brauche CCTV Aufnahmen rund um Iantos Wohnung und von da zurück in die Richtung, aus der wir gekommen sind. Ist ihm jemand gefolgt, hat jemand auf ihn gewartet - sie weiß schon, was ich meine.“ Er unterbrach die Verbindung ohne auf Owens Bestätigung zu warten.   
  
Die Tür zum Gebäude stand halb offen, und Jack zog die Webley, noch während er die Stufen hocheilte. Iantos Wohnung lag im zweiten Stock und auch hier war die Tür nur angelehnt. Vorsichtig schob er sie ganz auf – oder versuchte es zumindest. Etwas blockierte sie und er stemmte die Schulter hart dagegen, um sie ganz aufzudrücken. Ein Mann lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten im Flur. Jack rollte ihn auf den Rücken, doch es war ein Fremder. Blut befleckte die Vorderseite seiner Kleidung. Er konnte jedoch am Hals einen Puls spüren und sah an seinem Halsansatz Male einer Stungun. Betäubt, aber wer wusste für wie lange noch. Jack fischte Plastikfesseln, wie sie sie für die Weevil verwendeten, aus seiner Tasche und band dem Unbekannten die Hände auf den Rücken.   
  
„Ianto?“, rief er in die Wohnung. Als immer noch keine Antwort kam, fluchte er und folgte den Bluttropfen.   
  
Der junge Waliser kauerte in der Küche auf dem Boden. Etwa einen halben Meter neben ihm lagen sein Handy und die Stungun auf den blutverschmierten Fliesen. Er versuchte gerade ein Geschirrtuch um seinen rechten Unterarm zu wickeln, doch seine Hände zitterten so stark, dass er so gut wie nichts bewirkte.  
  
Jack fiel neben ihm auf die Knie und nahm sanft Iantos rechte Hand in seine. Er zog das Geschirrtuch weg und holte zischend Luft, als er die Wunden sah. Aus tiefen, gezackten Rissen quoll Blut, Hautlappen hingen weg, dazwischen schimmerte weißer Knochen. Das war kein Messer sondern Krallen gewesen, die das verursachten. Das Geschirrtuch war bereits mit Blut durchtränkt.   
  
Kein Wunder, dass Ianto am Telefon so merkwürdig geklungen hatte. Jack warf den Mantel beiseite und riss sein eigenes Hemd auf, ohne vorher die Zeit zu opfern, die Knöpfe zu öffnen. Er wickelte den Stoff so fest er nur konnte um Iantos Unterarm und zog ihn an sich, als der junge Mann vor Schmerz wimmerte. „Sccch… sccchhh. Ich weiß, ich weiß. Es tut weh. Kannst du mir sagen, was passiert ist?“  
  
Ianto murmelte etwas unverständliches, bevor er blinzelte. „Jack?“ Panik blinzte in seinen Augen auf. “Geh weg… weg von mir.” Er versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, von ihm weg zu krabbeln, aber er war dazu bereits zu geschwächt.  
  
„Ich bin es, Ianto. Jack.“ Er konnte Ianto nicht loslassen; er blutete ohne den Druck auf seinen Arm zu stark. Wo blieb Owen? „Sag‘ mir, was passiert ist. Komm schon, Ianto.“ Er gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Wange. „Nicht die Augen zumachen. Sieh mich an. Sieh mich an, Ianto. So ist es gut. Ist dir jemand gefolgt?“   
  
Wieso hatte er ihn alleine nach Hause gehen lassen? Ianto schlief während der Rückfahrt auf dem Rücksitz, und er wurde wach, als Jack an einer Kreuzung hielt. Er wollte wissen, ob Jack in den Hub fuhr - und als er nickte, verlangte er kurzerhand, dass er ihn bei der nächsten Gelegenheit absetzte, da seine Wohnung in eine andere Richtung lag. Und Jack ließ ihn aussteigen. Ließ ihn nach Hause laufen, obwohl er sich hätte denken sollen, dass Ianto vor Müdigkeit kaum mehr geradeaus sehen konnte. Wäre er hier bei ihm gewesen, statt in seinem Büro über vergilbten Erinnerungen zu brüten…  
  
„Nicht… ich…“ Iantos Kopf fiel gegen seine Schulter zurück.   
  
„Du hast nichts bemerkt?“ Jack presste einen Kuss gegen seine Schläfe, spürte besorgt die klamme Haut. Das war nicht gut, das war gar nicht gut. „Es ist okay; ich bin sicher, es war nicht deine Schuld.“ Wenn, dann war es seine Schuld. „Wie ist er in deine Wohnung gekommen?“ Er hatte nicht darauf geachtet, ob die Tür aufgebrochen wurde.  
  
„Du…“ Iantos Kopf sackte zur Seite. „Dein Ge-Gesicht.“  
  
„Er sah aus wie ich? Ianto?“ Kein Wunder, dass Ianto zuerst vor ihm zurückgewichen war. „Komm, jetzt nicht einschlafen.“ Er tätschelte seine Wange. „Bleib‘ bei mir. Ianto? Mach diese wundervollen blauen Augen auf und sieh mich an. Du darfst mich nicht verlassen, hörst du? Ich verbiete es dir, und ich bin dein Boss, erinnerst du dich?“   
  
„Was zum Teufel ist denn hier los?“ Owens irritierte Stimme war Jack noch nie so willkommen gewesen.   
  
„Owen! In der Küche. Wir sind in der Küche. Beeil dich, Ianto ist verletzt.“ Er presste einen Kuss gegen Iantos Haar, als der junge Mann in seinen Armen zuckte, aufgeschreckt von seiner lauten Stimme.  
  
Der Arzt tauchte in der Küchentür auf, seine Tasche über der Schulter. „Heilige Scheiße“, flüsterte Owen und kniete sich auf Iantos andere Seite. Vorsichtig zog er das Hemd weg, das Jack auf Iantos Arm presste und sog zischend Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein – ganz vergessend, dass er nicht mehr atmete. „Das ist kein Biss, das waren Krallen. Verdammt Jack, ein Stück seines Arms ist praktisch weg. Das muss genäht werden, hier… und da… er braucht rekonstruktive Arbeit an den Nerven, Sehnen und Blutgefäßen. Selbst wenn ich dazu qualifiziert wäre, das die Art Feinarbeit, die ich mit meinen kaputten Fingern nicht mehr hinbringe. Ich kann ihn stabilisieren, aber er muss in ein Krankenhaus.“ Owen begann seine Tasche auszuräumen. „Er braucht einen Spezialisten.“  
  
Jack nickte und legte Ianto sanft auf den Boden. Er angelte nach seinem Mantel, faltete ihn zusammen und schob unter seinen Kopf. „Tu für ihn, was du kannst. Ich rufe einen Krankenwagen und schaffe den Nostrovite weg. Wir werden ohnehin schon genug zu erklären haben.“  
  
Owen nickte abwesend, während er in rascher Reihenfolge drei verschiedene Injektionen setzte und frische Gauze auf die Wunden presste. „Mach es dringend. Und ich meine, wirklich vorgestern dringend.“   
  
\---  
  
Jack stützte den Kopf in die Hände und kämmte die Finger durch die Haare. Er war sich nicht sicher, welches Märchen Owen für die Sanitäter gesponnen hatte, aber bisher war niemand aufgetaucht, um Fragen zu stellen, auf die er keine Antworten geben konnte.  
  
Der Nostrovite war – bis zum Anschlag mit Weevil-Betäubungsmittel vollgestopft – in einer der sichersten Zellen untergebracht, die sie zu bieten hatten. Tosh versuchte noch immer dem CCTV rund um Iantos Wohnung etwas Hilfreiches abzutrotzen und hatte ihm das Versprechen abgenommen, sie sofort anzurufen, wenn Ianto wach wurde oder sich etwas änderte.   
  
Normalerweise hätte er Gwen losgeschickt, um Iantos Nachbarn zu befragen... er schnitt eine Grimasse; er hatte wenig Zweifel, dass sie ihre Flitterwochen vergessen und an seine Seite eilen würde, wenn er sie jetzt anrief. Etwas musste sich ändern, wenn Gwen von ihrer Hochzeitsreise zurückkam.   
  
Owen hatte ihm wortlos einen Becher Automatenkaffee in die Hand gedrückt und ihn in ein Zimmer gewinkt, als er ins Krankenhaus kam, bevor er sich wieder einer Frau im Schwesternkleidung zuwandte, die ihm ein Schreibbrett unter die Nase hielt. Froh darüber, dass Owen offensichtlich freiwillig den Schriftkram übernahm, schlüpfte Jack in den Raum.  
  
Irgendwie war es Owen gelungen, Ianto nach der beinahe vierstündigen Operation an seinem Arm in einem Einzelzimmer unter zu bringen. Jack kippte den Kaffee in das Waschbecken neben der Tür und warf den Becher in den Mülleimer darunter, bevor er einen Stuhl ans Bett zog und Platz nahm.  
  
Ianto war so weiß wie das Laken mit dem er zugedeckt war. Seine blutbefleckte Kleidung steckte in einem versiegelten Plastikbeutel, der am Fußende des Bettes lag. Sein rechter Arm war über den Ellbogen hinauf dick bandagiert. Sein linker Arm war an einer Schiene fixiert; ein Infusionsschlauch führte zu einer Nadel in seinem Handrücken und versorgte seinen Körper mit Blut und einer klaren Flüssigkeit aus einem zweiten Beutel. Im Hintergrund piepste leise ein Herzmonitor.   
  
Jemand hatte ihn saubergemacht und in ein T-Shirt gesteckt, das aus einem Souvenirladen zu stammen schien – unter einem roten Drachen zeigte sich der Schriftzug Croeso y Cymru (Wilkommen in Wales). Das musste Owens Werk sein. Er wusste, wie sehr Ianto Krankenhäuser hasste und ihn in ein T-Shirt zu stecken, anstatt in einen Krankenhauskittel war sehr umsichtig von dem Arzt.   
  
Jack stand auf und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Er beugte sich vor, um vorsichtig Iantos Gesicht zu streicheln. Seine Haut fühlte sich wärmer an, und er lächelte, als unter seinen Fingerspitzen Bartstoppeln prickelten. Ianto würde es verabscheuen. Er legte so viel Wert darauf, ordentlich auszusehen. Und unrasiert zu sein fiel nicht unter sein Verständnis professionellen Aussehens.   
  
„Hey“, sagte er leise, als sich Iantos Lider öffneten und ihn blaue Augen schläfrig musterten. „Es ist alles okay. Wir mussten dich ins Krankenhaus bringen, aber du kommst wieder in Ordnung.“ Er küsste ihn auf die Stirn, die Nase und schließlich den Mund.   
  
„Der…“ Ianto schluckte. “Nostrovite?”   
  
Jack goss Wasser aus einem Plastikkrug in einen Becher mit Strohhalm und hielt ihn Ianto hin, damit er ein paar Schlucke trinken konnte. „Langsam“, mahnte er. „Sicher im Hub in einer Zelle verstaut. Du hast ihn lange genug außer Gefecht gesetzt, bis ich da war. Das war clever von dir. Ich meine, ihn zu betäuben. Schüsse hätte deine Nachbarn sicher erschreckt und eine Menge Fragen aufgeworfen.“   
  
„Oh.“ Ianto wandte den Kopf ab und Jack stellte den Becher zurück. „Dann habe ich wenigstens etwas richtig gemacht.“   
  
„Du hast nichts falsch gemacht.“ Jack rieb mit den Fingerspitzen über seinen Haaransatz und Ianto schloss die Augen. „Ich bin derjenige, der Abbitte leisten muss.“  
  
„Jack, ich... Ich habe die alten Archivberichte gelesen. Nostrovite-Familien bestehen aus drei Erwachsenen, nicht zwei. Es ist mein Job, das Team mit allen Informationen zu versorgen und ich habe es vergessen“, sagte Ianto bitter, den Kopf erneut wegdrehend, so dass Jacks Hand zur Seite rutschte.  
  
„Alles, was passiert ist, liegt in meiner Verantwortung, Ianto.“ Jack drehte sein Gesicht zurück, damit er ihn ansah. „Weil ich Gwen nachgegeben habe. Es war idiotisch, die Hochzeit durch zu ziehen, anstatt sie auf einen anderen Tag zu verschieben. Ich habe dich von den Berichten weggeholt und stattdessen los geschickt, um ein neues Brautkleid für sie zu kaufen. Tosh und Owen mussten mit dem Wagen des DJs einen Unfall fabrizieren und ihn abfackeln, um sicher zu stellen, dass seine verstümmelte Leiche kein Aufsehen bei der Polizei erregt. Und das alles nur, weil Gwen Cooper ihren Willen durchsetzen musste, und ich ihn ihr gelassen habe.“ Er beugte den Kopf, rieb mit den Fingerspitzen Iantos Arm entlang, sorgfältig die Infusionsnadel meidend. „Und als wäre das alles nicht genug... wie ich dich den ganzen Tag behandelt habe... Ich habe keine Vorstellung, was du von mir denken musst.“   
  
„Ich denke, du bist enttäuscht – und wütend - dass Gwen die Hochzeit durchgezogen hat, und damit klarmachte, dass sie ihre Beziehung über Torchwood stellt. Aber wir wissen beide – und ich denke, Tosh und Owen wissen es ebenfalls – dass sie es nur gemacht hat, um zu sehen, wie du reagierst. Sag’ bitte nicht, dass du nicht gemerkt hast, dass sie hoffte, du würdest sie die Hochzeit absagen lassen. Es stand über ihr Gesicht geschrieben, als du die Zeremonie unterbrochen hast.“ Ianto schluckte. „Du hättest nur ein Wort sagen müssen und Rhys wäre Geschichte, das weißt du.“  
  
„Was kann ich dir sagen, damit du mir glaubst, dass ich sie nicht will... nicht auf diese Weise?“ Er musterte Ianto, die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen, die Schmerzfalten in seinen Mundwinkeln und seine fast transparente Haut. Es war nicht der richtige Moment, noch mehr Wunden zu öffnen.   
  
„Das ist mein Problem, oder? Ich wusste, dass ich immer nur zweite Wahl sein würde.“ Ianto versuchte seinen verletzten Arm anzuheben, scheiterte aber. „Gott, ich komme mir so dumm vor. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es nicht du warst. Er roch falsch und du... du hättest mich nie ‚Liebling’ genannt.“   
  
Jack runzelte die Stirn. „Er hat dich Liebling genannt?“  
  
Ianto nickte. „Ich denke... ich denke, er war zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt auch auf der Feier. Er muss uns zusammen gesehen haben... beobachtet... wieso sonst wäre er mir gefolgt, wenn er nicht gesehen hat, dass ich alleine bin?“  
  
„Willst du noch mehr Wasser?“, fragte Jack, versuchte Ianto von seinen Selbstvorwürfen abzulenken.   
  
Der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin müde. Mein Körper fühlt sich an, als wäre er aus nasser Watte.“   
  
„Ich denke, das sind die Schmerzmittel, die sie dir gegeben haben, als sie deinen Arm operierten.“ Jack strich ihm die Haare zurück und stellte mit Erleichterung fest, dass Ianto sich in die Berührung lehnte, anstatt davor zurück zu weichen. „Warum versuchst du nicht, noch ein wenig mehr zu schlafen? Ich bleibe hier.“  
  
„Aber...“  
  
„Kein aber. Du bist keine zweite Wahl für mich und ich denke, es ist allerhöchste Zeit, dass ich mich endlich auch so zu benehmen anfange. Ich bleibe hier, so lange du mich hier haben willst.“ Jack hoffte, dass er damit Ianto nicht einen Vorwand lieferte, ihn tatsächlich weg zu schicken und er lächelte dankbar, als der jüngere Mann nach einem Moment nickte.  
  
Als Owen eine Weile später den Kopf zur Tür herein steckte, sah er zufrieden, dass Ianto schlief – und sich sein Zustand, der Anzeige der Monitore nach, verbessert hatte.  
  
Jack sah zu ihm hinüber, blieb aber auf der Bettkante sitzen. „Gibt es ein Problem, Owen?“  
  
Der Arzt zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als er sah, dass Jack Iantos unverletzten Arm streichelte, fast als wäre er sich dessen überhaupt nicht bewusst. „Nicht auf meiner Seite“, verkündete er. „Ich habe sie vorgewarnt, dass Teaboy von der dickköpfigen Sorte ist, und vermutlich darauf bestehen würde, sofort entlassen zu werden so bald er auf den Beinen bleibt ohne den Fußboden zu küssen - deshalb bekommt er ein mildes Schlafmittel. Wegen des Blutverlusts ist es völlig normal, wenn er groggy ist, sollte er aufwachen. Er muss noch mindestens 24 Stunden zur Beobachtung hier bleiben, bis die Blutkonserven seinen Kreislauf stabilisiert haben und fest steht, dass sich keine Infektion entwickelt. Wenn du mich nicht mehr brauchst, fahre ich in den Hub und sehe mir unseren Gast an. Tosh wird sicher auch ein Update über Teaboy wollen. Du bleibst hier?“  
  
„Ja. Zumindest noch eine Weile.“ Jack nickte. „Danke, Owen. Mein Handy ist an, falls ihr mich braucht.“  
  
„Gute Idee. Hier zu bleiben, meine ich. Er hat eine Pause verdient.“ Owen zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.   
  
„Ich weiß.“ Jack wandte sich wieder Ianto zu. „Ich weiß.“  
  
  
  
Ende  
(wird fortgesetzt)


	10. Unexpected news

Unexpected news  
  
Episode: 2.09 Something Borrowed  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: slash, pg  
Worte: 2217  
  
A/N : Fortsetzung zu „third time’s the charme“  
Warnung: mpreg – aber nicht wirklich  
  
  
  
„Rauf auf den Tisch.“ Owen verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um deutlich zu machen, dass er absolut nicht bereit war, auch nur ein Jota nach zu geben. „Du bist eben fast aus den Latschen gekippt.“  
  
„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du etwas wegen des Verbandes unternehmen kannst.“ Ianto starrte mit Abscheu auf den Autopsietisch. „Ich kann die Finger kaum bewegen.“  
  
„Das ist genau die Idee. Du sollst sie nämlich überhaupt nicht bewegen. Oder den Rest deines Arms, was das betrifft.“ Owen funkelte ihn böse an. „Und glaub‘ bloß nicht, dass ich nicht weiß, dass du immer wieder die Schlinge abnimmst. Rauf mit dir!“  
  
„Ich weiß, was du auf diesem Tisch tust. Ich habe ihn oft genug sauber gemacht, nachdem du damit fertig warst“, entgegnete Ianto trotzig.  
  
„Verdam… Teaboys… ich sollte…“, murrte Owen vor sich hin, während er Papiertücher von einer großen Rolle abriss und sie auf dem Tisch ausbreitete. „Ist es Eurer Hoheit so genehm?“, fragte er dann ächzend.  
  
Ianto schürzte die Lippen.  
  
„Schwing deinen Arsch da rauf oder ich hole Jack und lasse dich von ihm an den Tisch binden.“ Owen griff nach seinem Comm.   
  
„Das ist nicht nötig.“ Widerwillig nahm Ianto reichlich zimperlich auf der Kante des Autopsietisches Platz, darauf achtend, dass er so wenig wie möglich davon berührte. Er zupfte an der Schlinge. „Ich kann damit nicht arbeiten.“  
  
„Schon mal auf die Idee gekommen, dass du sie gerade deshalb tragen sollst? Jack ist alt genug um sich selbst mit Kaffee zu versorgen – und mit allem anderen, was du ihm sonst noch hinterher trägst.“   
  
Der Arzt wählte einen der mit Alien-Technologie modifizierten Scanner aus. Früher hätte er sich auf seine Hände verlassen, doch sein Tastgefühl war beim Teufel seit er tot war. Das Gerät blinkte dreimal und signalisierte damit, dass es bereit war. Owen scannte Iantos Arm, der von der Schlinge quer über seinen Brustkorb gehalten wurde, sorgfältig von der Schulter bis zu den Fingerspitzen. Röntgen war eine antiquierte Methode gegen das. Owen konnte auf dem Display an der Wand die einzelnen Haut- und Muskelschichten sehen; überprüfen, wie weit und wie gut die Heilung voranschritt oder ob sich irgendwo eine Infektion eingenistet hatte. Und das alles ohne auch nur den Verband zu entfernen.   
  
Er hielt den Scanner zur Seite und klopfte mit den Fingerspitzen auf die nicht verbundene Haut des Handrückens. Dort waren die Kratzer ausgeflacht und nahezu abgeheilt. „Ist dir aufgefallen, dass sich irgendetwas taub anfühlt? Oder eher das Gegenteil: Kribbeln in den Fingerspitzen, etwas in der Art, das auf Empfindungsstörungen hinweist?“  
  
Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur… manchmal sind sie kalt.“  
  
„Das ist normal, eine Menge Blutgefäße mussten geflickt werden, einige der kleinen sind total zerstört und dein Körper muss darum herum arbeiten. Du hast Glück, dass du nicht mehr Empfindungsfähigkeit oder sogar Bewegungsmöglichkeit verloren hast. Eine Menge Leute hätten vielleicht sogar den ganzen Arm verloren.“ Owen zog die Hand weg. „Wir wollen ja nicht, dass Jack uns Händchenhalten sieht und eifersüchtig wird.“   
  
„Ha.Ha, Doktor Zombie“, machte Ianto, deutlich nicht amüsiert. „Tot zu sein hat dich nicht witziger werden lassen.“  
  
Der Arzt grinste. „Sei froh, dass ich keine unstillbaren Gelüste nach deinem Gehirn entwickele.“ Seine geschienten Finger verschoben unbemerkt einen Einstellhebel am Scanner nach oben – und plötzlich gab das Gerät ein schrilles Piepsen von sich. „Was zum…“ Owen hielt es vor sein Gesicht und versuchte die Anzeige zu entziffern. Da schien irgendwas unter Iantos Haut zu sein. Etwas… in ihm, dass da nicht hingehörte.   
  
„Rühr‘ dich nicht vom Fleck“, warnte er Ianto, der im Begriff gewesen war, aufzustehen. „Leg‘ dich hin.“  
  
„Danke für das Angebot, Owen, aber du bist nicht mein Typ“, schnappte Ianto.  
  
„Kann es sein, dass du irgendetwas unerwähnt gelassen hast?“ Nun war Owen komplett in Doktor-Modus. Er schwenkte den Scanner langsam über Iantos Bauch.  
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Zum Beispiel, dass der Nostrovite dich gebissen hat?“, fragte Owen ätzend, als er zum dritten Mal das gleiche Ergebnis bekam. Da war tatsächlich ein etwa tennisballgroßes… Objekt… in der Nähe von Iantos Magen – und es gehörte da definitiv nicht hin. Doch das wirklich verstörende daran war der Puls, den das Gerät feststellte. Zu schnell, um als Echo von  Iantos Herzschlag durch zu gehen. Zu regelmäßig für irgendwelche natürlichen Vorgänge, wie die der Verdauung.   
  
Die Signatur erinnerte sehr an die, die sie bei Gwen feststellten, als sie das Nostrovite-Baby mit sich herumtrug.   
  
Owen aktivierte sein Comm. und beorderte Jack doppel-pronto zu sich in die MedBay.  
  
„Was ist los?“, fragte Ianto alarmiert und versuchte einen Blick auf das Display zu erhaschen.   
  
Im gleichen Moment, Jack kam gerade die letzte Stufe herab, sah Owen auf und grinste. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Teaboy. Du bist schwanger.“  
  
\- - -  
  
Sie hatten das Gespräch nach oben verlagert, in Jacks Büro, da er darauf bestand, dass Ianto sich auf die Couch setzte.  
  
Sein Gesicht war fast so bleich wie vor zwei Wochen im Krankenhaus und er hatte seit Owens Verkündigung kein Wort gesagt.  
  
„Es ist praktisch das gleiche wie bei Gwen. Entweder war an seinem Arm auch eine Biss- unter den Kratzwunden versteckt – ich nehme an, du wüsstest, wenn er sonst irgendwo eine hätte?“ Mit der Frage wandte sich der Arzt gleich an Jack, der den Kopf schüttelte und einen besorgten Seitenblick auf den jungen Waliser warf. „Alternativ kann Speichel mit einem befruchteten Ei darin auch im Eifer des Gefechts in die Wunde gelangt sein. Vielleicht nicht einmal absichtlich. Auf jeden Fall ist es durch Teaboys Adern gewandert und hat sich in ihm häuslich eingenistet.“  
  
„Wie zum Teufel soll das funktionieren? Ich habe keine... keinen Platz für...“ Ianto gestikulierte mit seiner unverletzten Hand, sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzogen.  
  
„Was er zu sagen versucht, ist dass er keinen Uterus hat. Trotz oft gegenteiligen Anscheins.“ Ianto warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ihn leicht hätte töten können - wäre Owen das nicht schon längst. „Und es ist im Übrigen nicht notwendig. Das ist wie mit einem befruchteten Ei, das ein Huhn gelegt hat. Der Fötus steckt in einer Hülle, die ihn versorgt, wie ein Küken in der Eierschale. Du bist nur das Nest, das es warm hält. Ein etwas komplexerer Brutapparat, wenn du so willst.“  
  
Jack nahm neben ihm Platz und legte den Arm um seine Schultern. „Mach dir keine Sorgen“, meinte er. „Du weißt, das ist nicht das erste Mal, wir haben medizinische Protokolle für diesen Fall und ich denke, du hast nicht vor zu warten, bis man etwas sehen kann.“  
  
Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Kannst du es jetzt gleich wegmachen, Owen?“  
  
„Ungern, so lange du dich noch von den Verletzungen an deinem Arm erholst. Wir müssen nichts überstürzen, denn es sieht so aus, als wäre bei dir der Turbogang nicht mit eingebaut worden. Ansonsten würdest du inzwischen nicht mehr in deinen feinen Anzug passen. Ich will zuerst noch ein paar Tests machen. Und.. oh...“  
  
„Was oh?“, fragte Ianto alarmiert.  
  
„Sieht so aus, als ob dein kleiner Passagier doch mehr von dir bezieht als Wärme und Schutz.“ Owen sah von dem PDA auf, der die Ergebnisse des ersten Scans darstellte. „Es scheint so, als hätten sich zwischen dem Fötus und der großen Hauptschlagader in deinem Bauch Verbindungskanäle gebildet. Das heißt, er ernährt sich von den Nährstoffen in deinem Blut, ähnlich wie ein Baby über die Nabelschnur.“  
  
„Owen, was genau hat das zu bedeuten?“, fragte Jack angespannt.  
  
„Zum einen, dass ich nicht einfach das Singularity Skalpell nehmen und es zu Mus zerblasen kann, wie bei Gwen.“ Er sah Ianto an. „Wir müssen dich aufschneiden und es rausholen und dazu muss ich ganz genau wissen, woran ich herum schnipple, damit die Ader nicht verletzt wird. Außer, du bevorzugst eine natürliche Geburt? Ich bin sicher, wir können das arrangieren. Vielleicht springen die Filmrechten für ein weiteres Alien-Remake dabei heraus...“  
  
„Owen!“ Jack wirkte alles andere als amüsiert.  
  
„Wie lange?“, fragte Ianto leise. „Wie lange brauchst du, um alles vorzubereiten und deine Tests zu machen?“  
  
„Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn du Martha herholst, Jack.“ Der Arzt hob seine geschienten Finger. „Ich bin nicht mehr flexibel genug damit. Wenn sie gleich kommen kann – ein, zwei Tage und du bist es los. Ich würde also noch nicht anfangen, Anzüge in Übergröße einzukaufen.“  
  
Jack presste einen Kuss auf Iantos Schläfe. „Ich gehe gleich Martha anrufen. Bist du so lange okay, oder soll ich hier bleiben?“, fragte er.  
  
Ianto schüttelte den Kopf und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen… nun, in einer Hand.   
  
„Ich bin sofort wieder da.“ Jack wechselte einen Blick mit Owen, der ihm bedeutete, dass er besser so lange ein Auge auf Ianto hatte. „Und dann besorgen wir dir etwas zu Essen. Du isst jetzt schließlich für zwei.“ Er war froh, dass er einen Grund hatte, in sein Büro zu gehen, als Ianto ihn einen Blick zuwarf, der ihn eigentlich spontan in Flammen hätte aufgehen lassen müssen.  
  
\- - -  
  
„So… schon irgendwelche Muttergefühle, die du mit uns teilen willst?“, fragte Owen am nächsten Morgen, als Ianto ein Deja vu mit dem Autopsietisch erlebte. „Vielleicht Morgenübelkeit?“  
  
Martha hatte sich für den Nachmittag angekündigt.   
  
Im Moment waren sie allerdings alleine im Hub. Jack hatte Tosh mitgenommen, um einer Meldung bei der Polizei nachzugehen, in der jemand behauptete, blaue Zwerge in seinem Vorgarten gesehen haben, die ihn in einer fremden Sprache angesprochen hätten. Gwen war mit Rhys zwar aus den Flitterwochen zurück, aber übers Wochenende zu einem nach-hochzeitlichen Besuch bei ihren Schwiegereltern gefahren. (Und um zu Überprüfen, ob das Retcon seine volle Wirkung entfaltete.) In wortloser Übereinkunft hatte ihr an ihrem ersten Arbeitstag niemand davon erzählt, dass Ianto das gleiche Schicksal erlitten hatte wie sie.   
  
In einem Versuch, die Stimmung zu heben, hatte Owen gefragt, ob es vielleicht außerirdische Schlümpfe sein könnten, doch Jack war zu abgelenkt, um mit einer Geschichte anzukommen. Er ließ Ianto keine Sekunde aus den Augen; ja verbot ihm fast jede Bewegung, als wäre Ianto mit ihrem langersehnten Wunschbaby schwanger und nicht nur der zeitweise Wirt für ein außerirdisches Ei.  
  
Owen hatte seinen schlaflosen Zustand dazu genutzt, den Nostrovite in seine Zelle zu besuchen, doch das Alien war von keinem allzu großen Nutzen mehr. Es war nämlich tot. Ob es die Betäubung durch einen Stromstoß (Kugeln schienen dieser Spezies weniger auszumachen) gewesen war; das Weevilspray, Altersschwäche oder ob er schlichtweg deshalb gestorben war, weil die anderen ebenfalls tot waren, konnte er nicht sagen. Nach dem wenigen, was sie über Nostrovite wussten, könnte es genauso gut sein, dass es auf irgendeine Art Selbstmord begangen hatte. Oder etwas in dem Essen nicht vertragen hatte, dass er ihm gegeben hatte. Er würde ihn später einer Autopsie unterziehen.   
  
Das konnte jedoch warten bis Martha hier war.   
  
Ianto sah ihn wütend an. Owen zuckte ungerührt mit den Schultern. „Hey, schon vergessen, dass ich keinen Kaffee mehr trinke, Kumpel? Du kannst mich nicht mehr auf das entkoffeinierte Instantzeugs setzen, wenn du sauer auf mich bist. Was habe ich also zu verlieren?“  
  
Der jüngere Mann hielt die Arme beinahe schmerzhaft steif an die Seiten gepresst, als hätte er Sorge, versehentlich seinen Bauch zu berühren. „Ich will nur, dass es vorbei ist. Und wenn es vorbei ist, kannst du mir genug Retcon geben, um die letzten beiden Wochen gleich mit auszulöschen?“  
  
„Das ist nicht meine Entscheidung.“ Owen würde den Teufel tun. Jack sollte ihm den Kopf zurechtrücken.   
  
„Richtig, es ist meine.“  
  
„Sprich mit Jack darüber, Ianto. Oder mit Martha.“ Er kramte in seiner Tasche herum. „Und jetzt brauche ich noch eine frische Blutprobe.“ Owen hielt eine Nadel und eine Kanüle hoch. Er erwartete, dass Ianto eine Bemerkung darüber machte, die in die Richtung ginge, ob er von Zombie auf Vampir umsattle, doch alles was der junge Waliser tat, war ihm den Arm hinzuhalten, so dass Owen ihm den Ärmel hochkrempeln konnte.  
  
\- - -  
  
„Hey.“ Jack lächelte und küsste ihn auf die Stirn, als Ianto die Augen aufschlug. „Es ist alles in Ordnung.“  
  
„Ist es…?“  
  
Er schob Iantos Hände weg, die nach der Decke greifen wollten. „Es ist vorbei. Und Martha ist sehr stolz darauf, dass nur eine winzige Narbe zurückbleiben wird. Ich soll dich fragen, ob du Schmerzen hast, und du kannst ein wenig Wasser haben, wenn du möchtest.“  
  
Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie spät ist es?“, fragte er.  
  
„Kurz nach elf. Du hast den ganzen Nachmittag und Abend geschlafen.“ Jack setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Owen ist oben im Gewächshaus, er hat immer mal wieder nach dir gesehen. Martha ist in ihrem Hotel, sie trifft uns morgen zum Frühstück.“  
  
Auf Toshs Betreiben hatten sie in einem Nebenraum zur MedBay ein Krankenzimmer eingerichtet, so dass Ianto nicht auf dem verhassten Autopsietisch aufwachen musste. Sie hatte ein Bett in einem der als Lager genutzten Räume unterhalb des Archivlevels gefunden (Jack verweigerte die Aussage, was es dort zu suchen hatte), das noch gut in Schuss war und es mit Iantos eigenen Kissen und Bettlaken ausstaffiert.   
  
„Kann ich dir dann wenigstens meine Gesellschaft anbieten?“, fragte Jack. Als Ianto nickte, zog er die Schuhe und seine Oberbekleidung aus und schlüpfte neben den jungen Waliser unter die Decke. Er arrangierte sie so, dass Iantos Rücken gegen seine Brust presste, und er damit nicht auf der OP-Wunde lag. Dann schlang er einen Arm um Iantos Taille und küsste ihn in den Nacken. Da war noch genug von dem Narkosemittel in seinem Blut, dass Ianto kurz darauf wieder einschlief.  
  
Jack blieb wach und lauschte auf sein Atmen. Iantos unerwarteter „Zustand“ hatte sie davon abgelenkt, dass noch einiges zwischen ihnen ungeklärt war. Aber das Thema war noch nicht erledigt.  
  
Er küsste ihn auf die Schulter und hielt ihn fest, als die Nacht langsam vorbei ging.  
  
  
Ende  
(Wird fortgesetzt)


	11. Boni

Boni

Episode: 2.09 Something Borrowed  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: slash, pg  
Worte: 733

A/N: kleiner Epilog zu Third Time's The Charme und Unexpected News

 

 

„Owen hat mich davor gewarnt, dass du dich nicht an seine Anweisungen hältst, aber ich dachte, du hörst vielleicht auf mich?“ Jack nahm ihm das Tablett ab, das fast aus Iantos Händen gerutscht wäre. „Da dies ein Arbeits-Ding ist und ich dein Boss bin?“

„Ich war nicht wirklich schwanger, ich habe für zwei Wochen Wirt für ein Nostrovite-Ei gespielt. Und vom Felddienst bin ich ohnehin schon ausgeschlossen. Du musst mich also wirklich nicht behandeln, als wäre ich plötzlich aus Porzellan.“ Der junge Mann zupfte nervös sein Jackett zurecht und gab sich große Mühe, Jack nicht anzusehen.

„Ich dachte auch eher an deinen Arm… der in einer Schlinge stecken sollte, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere.“ Jack stellte das Tablett weg und hob Iantos Kopf an. „Hey. Wo ist die Schlinge?“

Widerwillig deutete Ianto auf die Schublade unterhalb der Kaffeemaschine und Jack half ihm, sie wieder anzulegen. „Wie soll ich damit arbeiten?“

„Ich verspreche dir, der Hub wird nicht zusammenbrechen, wenn du ein paar Stunden weniger arbeitest.“ Jack küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. „Wenn du nach Arbeitsstunden bezahlt werden würdest, könnten wir uns dich überhaupt nicht leisten. Hmh. Ich müsste dich vermutlich in Naturalien bezahlen.“

Das erste echte Lächeln seit Gwens Hochzeit erschien auf Iantos Gesicht. „Heißt das, du bist mein Bonus?“

„Absolut richtig. Steuerfrei, nach Ermessen des Bosses – das bin ich – ausschließlich an Ianto Jones auszuzahlen…“ Jack legte die Hände auf Iantos Hüften. „Du musst wirklich bei Gelegenheit das Kleingedruckte in deinem Vertrag lesen.“ Er beugte sich vor, um ihn auf den Mund zu küssen.

„Jack! Jack, du glaubst nicht, was ich…“ Gwen tauchte plötzlich in der Küchennische auf. „Oh, ist das Kaffee? Gut. Du glaubst nicht, welchen Vormittag ich hinter mir habe. Da war…“

„Gwen!“, unterbrach Jack sie. Er spürte, wie sich Ianto in seinem Griff verkrampfte. „Ist es eine Sache von Leben und Tod?“

Gwen blinzelte überrascht. „N-Nein“, sagte sie dann.

„Gut. Dann kann es warten. Wieso nimmst du nicht deinen Kaffee mit – und den für Owen und Tosh auch, vielen Dank? Ianto und ich haben noch etwas zu besprechen.“ Jack klang abweisend.

Die Abfuhr überraschte Gwen ausreichend, dass sie wortlos die Kaffeebecher nahm und ging.

„Wir haben etwas zu besprechen?“, fragte Ianto.

„Ich denke, wir waren gerade dabei, deinen nächsten Bonus zu diskutieren, oder?“ Jack küsste ihn.

„Das war alles?“, meinte Ianto. „Du musst mit meiner Arbeit nicht sehr zufrieden sein.“

„Nur ein winziger Vorschuss.“ Jacks Finger glätteten den Riemen der Schlinge. „Warum fahre ich dich nicht nach Hause, und du verbringst ein paar Stunden damit, dich auszuruhen. So bald ich frei bin, komme ich vorbei und wir reden mehr über... deinen Bonus.“

„Einverstanden.“

Dass Ianto tatsächlich ohne weitere Überredungsversuche zustimmte, sagte mehr als alles andere, dass er sich wirklich noch nicht wieder völlig erholt hatte.

\---

Er kehrte ein paar Stunden später in Iantos Wohnung zurück – eine Tüte mit einem Sixpack Bier und Takeout im Arm – und fand den jungen Waliser auf den Knien im Flur vor, die Ärmel hochgekrempelt und einen grauen Fleck auf dem Teppich mit einem Schwamm bearbeitend.

„So war das nicht gemeint.“ Er stellte die Papiertüte ab und zog Ianto auf die Beine. „Ich habe dich nicht nach Hause geschickt damit du hier weiter arbeitest.“

„Der Fleck…“, begann Ianto zu protestieren, doch Jack unterbrach ihn: „Ist so lange im Teppich, dass es auf einen Tag mehr nicht ankommt. Überhaupt, ich lasse den ganzen verdammten Fußboden ersetzen, wenn es dich dazu bringt, jetzt mit Putzen aufzuhören.“

Tosh hatte ihm dabei geholfen, in Iantos Wohnung sauber zu machen, während Ianto sich noch im Krankenhaus von der OP seines Arms erholte. Sie kam mit einer Tasche voll der industriellen Reinigungsmittel, die Ianto für den Hub palettenweise orderte; rückte Handschuhe zurecht, die zu groß für ihre Hände waren; und ging daran, die schwarzen Schlieren, die das Nostrovite-Blut auf dem Teppich und an der Wand hinterlassen hatte, energisch weg zu schrubben. Währenddessen machte er das gleiche mit Iantos Blut auf dem Küchenfußboden.

„Das ist nicht nötig. Wir können einfach einen anderen Teppich darüber legen.“ Ianto packte ihn mit seiner gesunden Hand am Revers und küsste ihn. „Aber danke für das Angebot.“ Er sah auf die Tüte. „Bleibst du zum Abendessen?“

„Ich bleibe die ganze Nacht.“ Jack beugte sich vor, um einen Kuss auf den Handrücken des verletzten Arms zu drücken, der in der Schlinge steckte, wo er hingehörte.

„Ist das Teil meines Bonus?“

„Nein.“ Jack sah auf. “Das ist mein Bonus.”

 

Ende


	12. Die Another Day

Die Another Day  
  
Episode: CoE Day 4  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: AU, slash, pg  
Worte: 1875  
  
A/N: Fix-it. A/U, mit ein bisschen timey-wimey. Alien-Referenz & Quelle am Ende der Story zitiert.  
  
  
  
Einen Moment lag Ianto Jones – sterbend, seiner Ansicht nach, sonst hätte er nie so beschämende Geständnisse gemacht – auf dem kalten Boden in Thames House, sich an das klammernd, was er für seine letzte Erinnerung an Jacks Berührung und Jacks Lippen hielt… und im nächsten fand er sich in einer von gleißenden Scheinwerfern angestrahlten Röhre wieder. Sie war durchsichtig, und gerade breit genug, dass links und rechts seine Schultern die Wände streiften, ohne dass er sich jedoch tatsächlich bewegen konnte.   
  
Seine Augen tränten, und mit jedem Atemzug schmerzte sein ganzer Brustkorb. Wegen des gleißenden Lichts konnte er nicht wirklich etwas erkennen, nur vage Umrissen von… Gestalten… in weißen Hazmat-Anzügen? Er erinnerte sich vage an den Alarm, mit dem das Gebäude abgeriegelt wurde…   
  
Ianto spürte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Wo war Jack? Hatte er ihn alleine hier zurück gelassen? Oder hatte man sie getrennt? Jack war schon einmal verhaftet worden und dann die Bombe in seinem Bauch… Er versuchte die Arme zu heben, gegen das Glas zu klopfen, sich irgendwie bemerkbar zu machen, doch er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Sein Brustkorb fühlte sich an, als würde er von innen aufreißen und er konnte nicht mehr atmen. Oh Gott, es fühlte sich an, wie beim ersten Mal. Er würde hier drin ersticken…  
  
Ein Zischen ertönte und irgendetwas das er nicht sehen konnte, versprühte feinen, grauen Dunst. Wo der Nebel seine Haut berührte, war er kalt und prickelte und Ianto konnte endlich wieder atmen. Da war ein schwacher, bitterer Geschmack, den er mit Chemikalien in Verbindung brachte, aber sein vorher trockener Mund füllte sich mit Speichel und seine Zunge fühlte sich nicht mehr wie ein Schwamm an, den jemand benutzt hatte, um eine Weevilzelle sauber zu schrubben. Gleichzeitig wurden seine Muskeln schlaff, seine Glieder bleischwer. Es war nicht unangenehm. Wärme breitete sich in ihm aus.  
  
Sein Kopf kippte zur Seite, bis seine Wange gegen seine Schulter presste und…  
  
…ein Paar vertrauter, blauer Augen seine durch das Glas trafen.   
  
Dann zog Jack langsam den Mundschutz nach unten und kniete sich neben die Röhre, so dass ihre Gesichter sich auf gleicher Höhe befanden.   
  
Es war Jack... aber es war nicht sein Jack. An der Hand, mit der er den Mundschutz entfernt hatte, saß sein Vortex-Manipulator. Und da waren Fältchen um seine Augen, die Ianto nie zuvor gesehen hatte, sein Haar war mit grauen Strähnen durchzogen.   
  
„Sccchh. Versuch’ nicht, zu sprechen. Noch nicht.“   
  
Die Stimme war die gleiche und Ianto spürte, wie er sich unwillkürlich entspannte. Seine Lider waren bleischwer und er fand es zunehmend schwerer, sie offen zu halten.   
  
Jack lächelte, als verstehe er und nickte. Dann wandte er sich kurz ab, um in einer Reihe kompliziert aussehender Handbewegungen mit einer der anderen Gestalten – alle wie er in diesen unförmigen, weißen Schutzanzügen und mit Masken vor dem Gesicht, die ihre Züge verbargen – zu kommunizieren.  
  
Er presste eine Sequenz in seinen Wriststrap und die obere Hälfte der Glasröhre glitt zur Seite, gerade als Ianto den Kampf gegen seine schweren Lider verlor. Er spürte kühle Luft und warme Lippen auf seiner Stirn und etwas Kleines, Rundes, in seiner Handfläche, um das sich sein Griff instinktiv schloss. „Es ist okay, schlaf jetzt“, sagte Jack irgendwo über ihm leise. Finger glitten besänftigend durch sein Haar. „Ich verspreche, dass ich auf dich warte, wenn du wach wirst.“ Seine Stimme klang als komme sie von weit weg. „Es tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Viyrans sind nicht einfach zu finden, und noch schwerer war es, sie zu überzeugen, dass sie hier auf der Erde gebraucht wurden, und in diesem Moment. Es war meine Schuld, dass all diese Menschen gestorben sind, mein Fehler. Ich musste etwas ändern. Es war meine Schuld, dass du so früh gestorben bist…“  
  
Dann waren die Dunkelheit und die Stille zurück.   
  
Ianto erwachte zum zweiten Mal – dieses Mal nicht in einer Glasröhre, sondern zurück in Jacks Umarmung. Der ältere Mann wiegte sie beide sanft hin und her und flüsterte wieder und wieder, wie leid es ihm tue.   
  
Seine Finger umklammerten noch immer die kleine Metalldisk, die ihm der andere Jack gegeben hatte.   
  
„Jack?“ Er zwang seine Augen auf, die sich trocken und wund anfühlten. Sein ganzer Körper war steif und schwer, als hätte er den Großvater aller Muskelkater - aber er konnte frei atmen.  
  
Jack erstarrte, sein Griff unbehaglich eng. „I...Ia... Ianto?“, flüsterte er. „Aber wie... Du bist...“  
  
Er zwang seinen Arm, sich zu bewegen – wenn auch langsam – so dass er ihn um Jacks Nacken schlingen und ihn zu sich herunter ziehen konnte. Alles in allem war es kaum ein Kuss, mehr ein Aneinanderpressen von Lippen, und als Ianto zurück wich, hatte sich die Verwirrung in Jacks Blick ein wenig gelegt. Dafür strömten frei Tränen über seine Wangen.  
  
„Jack!“ Gwens Stimme schnitt irgendwo hinter ihnen durch die Stille des Raumes wie ein Pistolenschuss. „Jack, sieh’ doch! Sie wachen auf. Sie wachen alle auf.“  
  
Doch Jack wandte den Blick nicht von Ianto ab. „Wie?“, fragte er heiser.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Er hob die Hand mit der kleinen, silbernen Disk. „Ich bin in einer Glasröhre aufgewacht. Jemand war dort… Menschen in weißen Schutzanzügen und Gesichtsmasken. Nein. Keine Menschen. Du hast gesagt... Vi-Viyrans? Da war etwas…. Ich habe es eingeatmet. Und ich habe das bekommen. Vielleicht... ein Heilmittel für den Virus?“   
  
Zögernd nahm Jack die Disk. „Wer?“, fragte er dann. „War es... der Doctor? War er da? Hast du ihn gesehen?“ Selbst hier und jetzt konnte er nicht verhindern, dass Hoffnung in seiner Stimme mitschwang.  
  
Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht.“ Er spürte, wie von Minute zu Minute seine Kraft zurückkehrte und er nicht mehr in Gefahr zu laufen schien, mitten im Wort einzuschlafen. Sein Blick glitt unwillkürlich zu Jacks bloßem Handgelenk, an dem sonst sein Vortex-Manipulator befestigt war. „Nein, nicht der Doctor.“  
  
Es entging Jack nicht. „Was meinst du...?“   
  
„Nicht der Doctor. Du.“ Iantos Hand über seinem Mund stoppte Jack von weiteren Fragen. Er sah auf und sah Gwen mit großen, ungläubigen Augen auf sie nieder starrend. Dicke Tränen kullerten über ihre Wangen, obwohl sie lächelte. „Gwen?“  
  
„Ianto.“ Sie kniete auf seiner anderen Seite nieder. „Wie ist das möglich, Schatz?“ Sie berührte vorsichtig seine Schulter, als hätte sie Sorge, dies alles wäre ein Traum, der dann wie eine Seifenblase platzen würden. „Die Sanitäter sagten, alle die im Gebäude gewesen wären, sind gestorben. Aber weil das CCTV ausgefallen ist, hat niemand gesehen, was tatsächlich passiert ist. Als wir endlich rein konnten, warst du... Jack war… es waren alle...“   
  
Er wusste, wie sie sich fühlte. Jacks Griff um ihn verengte sich unwillkürlich und er ließ seine Hand zu Jacks Wange weiterwandern, rieb besänftigend entlang seines Wangenknochen. „Ich weiß es nicht“, wiederholte er.   
  
Über Gwens Schultern hinweg sah er, dass UNIT-Soldaten in dem Raum umhergingen, sich über die Menschen beugten, die langsam, benommen und verwirrt aufwachten – ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie es in Leichensäcken taten.   
  
„Jack, erinnerst du dich daran, was passiert ist?“, fragte Gwen. „Bist du wirklich gestorben?“  
  
Jack blinzelte, erwiderte aber nichts.  
  
„Ich glaube, wir sollten nicht hier herumsitzen und warten, bis die Regierung anfängt, Schulkinder einzusammeln.“ Ianto stützte sich auf Jacks Schultern und kam schwankend auf die Beine. Das Gefühl, an einem Muskelkater zu leiden, blieb – doch er gewann mehr und mehr die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurück.  
  
Jack starrte ihn noch immer ungläubig zu ihm hoch und ignorierte Gwens Versuche, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Ianto griff auf ein bewährtes Mittel zurück, das nie seine Wirkung verfehlte, wenn es einem von ihnen schwerfiel sich aus einem Alptraum zu lösen – ohne sich um ihr Publikum zu kümmern, beugte er sich vor und küsste ihn. „Ich bin hier“, flüsterte er. „Ich bin hier, Jack. Du hast mich nicht verloren. Aber wir müssen etwas tun. Wir können nicht hier herum sitzen und warten was passiert.“  
  
Ein Schauer lief durch Jacks Körper, dann stand er langsam auf und seine Schultern strafften sich, als er in die Rolle des Captains zurückschlüpfte. Nur sein Klammergriff um Iantos Handgelenk löste sich nicht. „Richtig. Wir... wir brauchen einen Computer. Um die Disk abzuspielen. Gwen. Es muss hier von Ärzten wimmeln. Schnapp’ dir so viele, wie du kriegen kannst, egal ob sie von UNIT kommen oder sonst woher, das spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr. Und ruf’ Rhys an, damit er zurückkommt.“  
  
Gwen lächelte ein etwas wässriges Lächeln und wirbelte herum, offenbar froh darüber, etwas tun zu können.   
  
„Und was machen wir, Sir?“, fragte Ianto. Sein Blick glitt flüchtig um die Menschen um sie herum. Einige waren bereits auf den Beinen, wenn auch gestützt auf Soldaten und Sanitäter. Andere saßen da und sahen sich benommen um.  
  
„Wir... wir... Sie haben Alice und ihren Sohn irgendwo in ihrer Gewalt. Um mich zu zwingen, nach ihrer Pfeife zu tanzen.“ Jack schob die Disk in die Tasche seines Mantels. „Wenn wir damit wirklich ein Gegenmittel zu dem Virus haben...“  
  
„...können wir ihre Freilassung verlangen. Und die Regierung ist nicht mehr erpressbar“, beendete Ianto den Satz.  
  
„Aber sie könnten immer noch einen anderen Virus freisetzen. 1965 war es eine mutierte Version der Spanischen Grippe. Wer weiß, was sie seither noch entwickelt haben.“ Jacks Blick wanderte ebenfalls durch den Raum. „Das könnte sich alles wiederholen. Nur dieses Mal überall auf der Erde.“  
  
„Dann werden wir ihnen eben zeigen müssen, dass die Menschen nicht so einfach zu übertölpeln sind.“ Ianto griff nach Jacks Kinn und drehte sein Gesicht zurück, so dass er ihn ansah. „Irgendwo hier müssen doch die Leute sein, die den Tank gebaut haben; die Chemiker, die dafür zuständig waren die Atmosphäre darin zu regulieren. Offensichtlich können die 456 ja in unserer nicht überleben. Irgendwann wurde der Tank mit Gas gefüllt, es muss also auch irgendwo ein Ventil geben. Und ich bin sicher, hier liegen noch ein oder zwei Sauerstofftanks herum, die wir uns ausborgen können, um eine Botschaft zu schicken.“  
  
„Nicht wir.“ Jack drehte den Kopf, um seine Handfläche zu küssen. „Ich. Dieses Mal kommst du auf keinen Fall mit.“  
  
„Jack, ich...“  
  
„Nein. Bitte. Ich habe dich heute schon einmal sterben sehen – oder dachte es – ich möchte das nicht noch einmal erleben. Geh mit Gwen, such diese Frau – Johnson – und überzeug sie, Alice und Steven freizulassen.“ Jack küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. „Bitte, zwing mich nicht dazu, dich irgendwo zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit einzusperren.“   
  
„Ich bin vorsichtig, Jack, ich verspreche es.“ Er versuchte seinen zerknitterten Anzug zu glätten, gab es allerdings auf, als seine Hände zu sehr zitterten. Stattdessen strich er über die Reverse des Mantels, den er erst einen Tag zuvor für Jack gekauft hatte. „Du gehst und machst das, worin du am besten bist – die Welt retten. Und wenn du zurückkommst, bin ich hier.“  
  
„Ich werde dich an dieses Versprechen erinnern. Ianto… ich… ich konnte nicht… als du gesagt hast…“, begann Jack.  
  
„Später“, unterbrach ihn Ianto. „Wir sprechen später darüber. Wenn das alles vorbei und deine Familie sicher ist und nachdem wir nach meiner Schwester und ihren Kindern gesehen haben. Okay?“  
  
„Okay.“ Jack legte seine Hände über Iantos, stoppte ihre Bewegung. „Ich muss gehen. Aber ich finde dich, wenn es vorbei ist. So lange du hier bist, finde ich dich.“ Er küsste seine Handfläche.   
  
„Geh. Ich werde hier sein.“ Ianto sah ihm nach als er aus dem Raum eilte, Befehle nach links und rechts austeilend, der Mantel hinter ihm her schwingend. Dann schluckte er, rieb sich übers Gesicht und machte sich auf die Suche nach Gwen. Sie hatten ihren Teil der Arbeit zu tun.   
  
  
Ende   
  
  
A/N: (Quelle: en.wikipedia.org - “List of Doctor Who creatures and aliens”)  
  
The Viyrans come from a distant galaxy. Their job is to seek out all the stray viruses, neutralize them and cure any victims, if possible. They also feel it's their duty to make sure no one finds out anything about any of this, in case someone of low morals tries to track down some of these viruses themselves. They have no real spoken language, but communicate psychically or through hand motions or sometimes by trying to replicate an individual's voice. They can also time travel. What they actually look like is a mystery, but they are humanoid in shape, always appearing in a white type of hazmat suit. When they find an infected location, they block off the area and work in secret, never letting anyone know they were there, before, during or after. They collect all the victims in flying glass coffins and attempt to cure them. If the infected individuals can be cured, they are returned and their memories of the events are erased. If not, they are destroyed.  
  
Ich bin zufällig auf diesen Eintrag gestoßen, und er hat die Idee zu dieser Story geliefert.


	13. Step by Step

Step by step  
  
Episode: nach CoE  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: A/R, slash, pg  
Worte: 2070  
  
A/N: Fortsetzung zu "Die Another Day"  
  
  
  
Er brauchte eine neue Tür. Nun, strenggenommen nur ein neues Schloss. Das alte war offensichtlich geöffnet worden, aber ohne Schaden an der Tür selbst zu verursachen. Ianto schob seinen Schlüsselbund – die Hälfte der Schlüssel daran zu Schlössern gehörend, die nach der Zerstörung des Hubs nicht mehr existierten – zurück in die Tasche und drückte zögernd gegen die Tür. Sie schwang auf und er starrte ins Dunkel seines unbeleuchteten Flurs.  
  
Widerwillig, jeden Schritt praktisch erzwingend, betrat Ianto seine Wohnung. Er zog die Tür hinter sich zu und fragte sich, warum er darauf verzichtet hatte, eine Kette einzubauen, als er einzog und aus eigener Tasche das Auswechseln der Schlösser bezahlte. Nun, er konnte immer noch einen Stuhl unter die Türklinke klemmen. Das hatte seinerzeit immerhin seine Schwester aus dem gemeinsamen Kinderzimmer ferngehalten.   
  
Seine Gedanken glitten zu Rhiannon und Johnny und ihren Kindern. Sie schienen es bemerkenswert gut zu verkraften, dass ihr Haus auf der Suche nach ihm von Soldaten halb verwüstet wurde. Es sprach nicht für die Gegend, in der sie lebten, dass keiner ihrer Nachbarn ein zweites Mal hingesehen hatte und er überlegte, wie er sie überzeugen konnte, das Estate zu verlassen. Er hatte genug Geld, um ihnen in einer besseren Gegend ein Haus zu kaufen. Und es war nicht so, als würden sie ihn nicht ohnehin irgendwann beerben.   
  
Sein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.   
  
Ianto drückte auf den Lichtschalter und starrte auf das Chaos, das einmal sein Wohnzimmer gewesen war. Offenbar hatte die Sorgfalt bei dem geendet, was man von außen sehen konnte. Kissen, Bücher, DVDs, CDs – alles lag auf dem Boden, wie von einem Sturm durch den Raum gefegt. Eine von Jacks alten Platten (er hatte einen Karton voll und den Plattenspieler erst vor ein paar Tagen aus seinem Büro mit nach Hause genommen) lag in Stücken und mit einem Schuhabdruck auf dem Label versehen in der Mitte neben dem Couchtisch. Die gerahmten Fotos, die er sonst auf einem Regal neben der Tür aufbewahrte, lagen schlampig gestapelt auf dem Tisch, aus ihren Rahmen entfernt. Die beiden Topfpflanzen auf der Fensterbank (ein Geschenk einer Nachbarin und ein Wunder, denn sie überlebten scheinbar ohne jede Pflege) waren umgekippt und hatten Blumenerde auf dem Teppich verteilt.   
  
Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, ohne auch nur einen Schritt weit in den Raum zu machen und ging ins Schlafzimmer.   
  
Hier herrschte die gleiche Verwüstung, als er das Licht anknipste. Ianto sah an aufgerissenen und ausgekippten Schubladen und verrückten Möbeln vorbei. Der große Kleiderschrank stand offen, der größte Teil seiner und Jacks Sachen lagen auf dem Bett (nicht auf dem Boden, wie rücksichtsvoll); die Rückwand war herausgenommen worden, offenbar auf der Suche nach einem Versteck.   
  
Es war fast zum Lachen. Welche Geheimnisse hatten sie hier zu finden erwartet? Keiner von ihnen wäre auf die Idee gekommen, Alientek mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Waffen? Jack bewahrte eine Schachtel Munition für seine Webley in der Sockenschublade auf (und hatte er nicht versucht, ihm das abzugewöhnen) und es war klar, dass diese Waffe immer dorthin zu finden war, wo Jack hinging. Die abschließbare Box an der Wand im Flur, in der sich die Stungun befand, die er routinemäßig außerhalb des Hubs mit sich herumtrug (seine andere Waffe blieb dort oder im Waffensafe im Kofferraum seines Wagens) war unberührt. Ansonsten gab es nichts in seiner Wohnung, das unter diese Definition fiel. Außer den Steakmessern in der Küche und den Reinigungsmitteln in seiner Abstellkammer, aus denen sich sicherlich Sprengstoff mixen ließ. Aber das konnte man ihm nicht als böse Absicht ankreiden.  
  
Er verließ den Raum und trat in den nächsten.  
  
Küchenschränke und –schubladen waren offen, ansonsten hielt sich der Schaden dort in Grenzen. Jemand hatte seinen Kühlschrank durchsucht und verschiedene Lebensmittel standen auf der Arbeitsfläche neben dem Herd. Ianto war sich sicher, sie nicht dort gelassen zu haben, als er das letzte Mal hier war.   
  
Es roch nach saurer Milch und verdorbenem Fisch.   
  
Fisch.   
  
Myfanwy. Sie war im Hub gewesen. Als Jack... in Stücke gespr... Die Erinnerung daran, was er in den Trümmern beobachtete hatte... was sie aufsammelten und in einen Leichensack packten... dieses Mal konnte er die Übelkeit nicht unterdrücken. Irgendetwas knirschte trocken unter seinen Schuhen, als er ins Bad stürzte.   
  
Wie lange war es her, dass er zuletzt etwas gegessen hatte? Das trockene Würgen fühlte sich wie Messer in seiner Brust und seinem Bauch an, und er konnte nicht wirklich vorgeben, überrascht zu sein, als er Blut fand, als er sich den Mund abwischte. Das Gefühl von Ratten in seinem Magen... Owen hatte mal gesagt, er wäre der klassische Kandidat für stressbedingte Magengeschwüre.   
  
Erschöpft lehnte er sich neben der Toilette gegen die Wand, die Kälte der Fliesen auf denen er saß, ignorierend.   
  
Die 456 waren nach der Zerstörung des Tanks und ihres „Botschafters“ verschwunden ohne weitere Forderungen zu stellen und sie sahen sich jetzt mit der Frage konfrontiert, wie groß die Bedrohung tatsächlich gewesen war – und wie viel nur Vortäuschung. 1965 und heute. Irgendetwas auf der Disk die ihm Jack… der andere Jack… gab, hatte seinem Captain einen Einblick in die Zukunft gegeben, vielleicht über die 456 – ihre wahren Absichten, ihre wirkliche Anzahl (viele waren tatsächlich dort oben gewesen?), vielleicht über sich selbst. Da war eine verschlüsselte Datei auf der Disk gewesen, die Jack erst öffnen konnte, nachdem sie sich von UNIT einen DNA-Scanner borgten. Die Symbole auf dem Bildschirm waren ihm fremd, doch sie sorgten für einen überraschten Ausdruck auf Jacks Gesicht.   
  
Gwen und Rhys blieben in London. UNIT kümmerte sich um die anderen Überlebenden aus Thames House, die sich – anders als er – an überhaupt nichts mehr erinnern konnten und ums Aufräumen. Die Regierung hatte den Vertuschungsapparat angeworfen. Gwen sprach davon, Lois Habiba für Torchwood zu rekrutieren. Und Jack hatte Agent Johnson erwähnt, bevor er Alice und Steven in ein Auto setzte und mit ihnen offenbar dorthin verschwand, woher sie gekommen waren. Wie konnte er nur daran denken, mit einer Frau zu arbeiten, die seelenruhig dabei zusah, wie man ihn lebendig mit Beton übergoss? Die seine eigene Tochter und seinen Enkel als Geiseln genommen hatte? Ianto presste eine Hand auf seinen Magen, doch die Krämpfe ließen glücklicherweise nach, ohne dass er sich wieder übergeben musste.   
  
Er rappelte sich hoch, spülte den Mund aus und putzte sich danach zweimal die Zähne, um den Geschmack loszuwerden.   
  
+-+-+  
  
Ianto war dabei, die verdorbenen Lebensmittel in den Abfall zu werfen, als er hörte, wie die Tür aufgemacht wurde. Er ließ den Müllbeutel sinken und ging ins Wohnzimmer, sein Puls schlug plötzlich doppelt so schnell.  
  
Jack stand am entgegengesetzten Ende des Raumes und sah sich mit der Miene eines Mannes um, der sich nicht sicher schien, ob er nicht doch auf einem fremden Planeten gestrandet war.   
  
„Hey“, sagte Ianto leise.   
  
Einen Moment sah es so aus, als würde Jack nicht reagieren, dann wandte er sich zu ihm um. „Hey.“   
  
„Alice und Steven?“ Ihre Namen klangen so fremd auf seiner Zunge, wie sie für ihn waren.   
  
„Zuhause. Ihrem Zuhause.“ Jack rieb sich übers Gesicht. „Ich wollte sie mit hierher nehmen, in einem unserer Schutzhäuser unterbringen, aber sie hat sich geweigert. Sie ist so...“ Er endete mit einer vagen Handbewegung.   
  
Ianto nickte, als hätte er den Halbsatz verstanden.   
  
Alice hatte ihren Sohn von ihm ferngehalten, nachdem er ihr gesagt hatte, dass er bei Torchwood war und Jack ihn schickte, damit er sich um sie kümmere und sie hatte nicht mehr als ein paar einsilbige Antworten auf seine Fragen gegeben. Er wunderte sich, ob sie wusste, wer er war? Sie musterte ihn misstrauisch und er sah unbehaglich weg, sich bewusst das sie ihn dabei erwischt hatte, wie er sie anstarrte. Nach Jacks vertrauten Zügen in ihrem Gesicht und dem des Jungen suchte.  
  
„Deine... ich weiß ihren Namen nicht mehr... deine Schwester und ihre Familie?“ Jack machte zögernd einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
  
„Rhiannon. Es geht allen gut. Sie hat gesagt, sie würde Torchwood eine Rechnung über die Reparatur der Tür schicken.“ Es war nicht alles, was Rhi ihm zu sagen hatte, als er sie anrief (und nachdem sie aufhörte, ihn erleichtert zu beschimpfen, dass sie solche Angst um sein Leben haben musste), aber genug für den Moment. Als Jack ihn verständnislos ansah, deutete er auf das Chaos. „Sie haben nicht nur hier nach mir gesucht. Aber ihr und den Kindern ist nichts passiert. Und der Rest der Straße dachte vermutlich, es wäre eine der üblichen Drogenrazzien.“  
  
„Gwen?“ Jack kam noch ein wenig weiter auf ihn zu, und Ianto ging ihm entgegen. Sie begegneten sich in der Mitte des Raumes.  
  
„Sie sagte, sie bleibt mit Rhys in London, als Liaison zu UNIT. Ich denke, es genügt, wenn du sie morgen früh anrufst.“   
  
„Und du?“ Jack berührte mit einer untypischen Zaghaftigkeit die Schramme auf seiner Wange, als hätte er Angst, dass seine Berührung ihn verschwinden lassen könnte. „Bist du okay?“  
  
„Es geht mir gut.“ Er machte den letzten Schritt auf Jack zu und zog ihn an sich. Die Schultern unter seinen Armen zuckten und er spürte Jacks Atem rasch und unregelmäßig gegen den geöffneten Kragen seines Hemdes. Jacks Finger gruben sich in sein Hemd und plötzlich befanden sie sich auf den Knien wieder, schwankend, ihre Oberkörper so eng aneinander gepresst, dass er Schwierigkeiten hatte, zu atmen – und Ianto versuchte nicht an die Situation zu denken, in der er sich das letzte Mal befunden hatte, als Jack ihn festhielt.   
  
„Es tut mir leid“, murmelte Jack, das Gesicht gegen seine Schulter gepresst. „Es ist alles meine Schuld. Wenn ich mich geweigert hätte, ihnen damals die Kinder zu geben...“  
  
„Hätten sie jemand anderen gefunden, der es getan hätte. Jemanden, der jetzt nicht mehr hier wäre, um die ganze Geschichte erzählen zu können.“  
  
„Ich hätte dir schon längst von Alice erzählen sollen, nicht... nicht so.“ Jack schien entschlossen, seine Sünden zu beichten. „Ich war bei ihr, nachdem die Kinder das erste Mal... ich wollte Steven mit in den Hub nehmen, ihn testen.“  
  
„Ich habe das gleiche getan. Als der SUV gestohlen wurde, war ich bei meiner Schwester, um sie dazu zu überreden, mir meine Nichte Mica auszuleihen.“ Ianto schob die Finger in Jacks Nacken, in sein Haar – und verzog das Gesicht, als er Zementreste spürte.   
  
„Du hättest nicht mit mir gehen dürfen. Ich hätte dich bei Gwen lassen müssen, in Sicherheit.“ Jack sah auf. „Du bist meinetwegen gestorben.“  
  
„Es war meine Entscheidung, mit dir zu kommen. Und es geht mir gut. Ich bin hier, Jack. Deinetwegen. Du hast Hilfe gefunden. Du hast mich gerettet. Du hast alle gerettet, die in Thames House waren. Und du hast Millionen von Kindern davor bewahrt, verschleppt zu werden.“ Er beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. „Du bist ein Held, Jack Harkness, und ein guter Mensch.“ Die Worte klangen ungeschickt und zu förmlich, doch sie schienen zu Jack vorzudringen.   
  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf. Er schien kaum die Tränen zu bemerken, die über seine Wangen liefen. „Das bin ich nicht, Ianto, ich bin nicht...“  
  
„Sschh.“ Ianto verschloss ihm den Mund mit einem weiteren Kuss. „Komm’ mit mir.“ Er stand auf und zog Jack mit sich auf die Beine. „Wir brauchen beide vor allem anderen eine Dusche und Schlaf.“   
  
„Hier?“, fragte Jack leise.  
  
„Hier ist so gut wie anderswo.“ Er schob ihn in Richtung Badezimmer. „Lass’ das Wasser laufen, zieh dich aus und warte auf mich. Ich hole uns rasch frische Kleidung.“   
  
Ianto wartete, bis Jack nickte, und durch die Tür ins Bad trat, bevor er auf dem Absatz umkehrte, und ins Schlafzimmer eilte. Er warf alles was auf dem Bett lag über einen Stuhl und auf die Kommode, sich nicht darum kümmernd, dass einiges auf den Boden fiel. Dann schnappte er ein Paar T-Shirts, nicht sicher, ob es seine oder Jacks waren und zwei seiner eigenen Pyjamahosen aus dem merkwürdigerweise unberührt gebliebenem Korb mit frischer Wäsche in einer Ecke. Es war einfacher, wenn er sich nur auf den nächsten Schritt konzentrierte, und dann auf den danach. Wenn er jetzt anfing, zu denken...  
  
Jack saß mit gesenktem Kopf auf der geschlossenen Toilette, während sich der Raum langsam mit Wasserdampf füllte. Ianto warf ihre frische Kleidung auf einen Hocker, griff nach ein paar Handtüchern, die vom Regal gefegt worden waren und legte sie in Reichweite, bevor er nach Jacks Hand griff und ihn mit in die Dusche zog.   
  
Das heiße Wasser war wie feine Nadelstiche auf seiner Haut, doch er ignorierte es und lehnte sich gegen Jack, der ihn umklammerte wie ein Ertrinkender eine Rettungsleine.   
  
Ein Schritt, dann der nächste.   
  
Er löste eine Hand, um nach dem Shampoo zu greifen, und begann den Zementstaub aus Jacks Haar zu waschen.  
  
  
Ende


	14. The makings of an honest man

The makings of an honest man

Episode: --  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, [Rhi, Mica]  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: AU, slash, pg  
Worte: 872  
  
A/N: Fortsetzung zu „Whirlwind Romances are Forever“ - Erwähnung einer möglichen mpreg in der Zukunft  
  
  
  
Er schaffte es gerade so, die Tür zu öffnen, bevor Rhi samt ihrer Tochter gegen sie prallte – wie brachte seine Schwester es fertig, dieses Tempo anzuschlagen und dabei noch genug Luft zu haben, einen ständigen Strom von Worten auf ihn abzufeuern?   
  
„Danke, Ianto. Dir ist klar, dass Mica dich... euch... ab jetzt immer als Ersatzbabysitter will? Aber keine Angst, Mrs. Daly sagt, es kommt nicht oft vor, dass sie krank ist.“ Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Um Himmels Willen. Ich muss gehen, ich bin schon viel zu spät dran!“ Damit lief sie auf ihren Wagen zu.   
  
Rhiannon hatte sich verändert, seit Ianto nach Cardiff zurückgekehrt war. Sie hatten wieder Kontakt miteinander aufgenommen, langsam die Entfremdung zwischen ihnen überbrückt. Es war Ianto gewesen, der ihr geholfen hatte, einen Halbtags-Job bei einem Caterer zu finden (sich daran erinnern, dass seine Schwester früher davon geträumt hatte, ein eigenes Partyservice-Unternehmen zu haben, und ihn zwang, ihre Spinatdips zu probieren - das war, bevor sie sie schwanger wurde und Johnny heiratete) - zugegeben, es war reiner Zufall gewesen, und einem in eine Lagerhalle verirrtem Weevil zu danken. Es hatte zu einem kleinen Missverständnis geführt, als Jack dazukam, wie er den Inhaber der Firma um seine Telefonnummer bat… Seit sie arbeitete, was natürlich auch mehr Geld für die ganze Familie bedeutete - war sie wieder mehr wie der fröhliche Teenager, an den er sich erinnerte, und nicht die schon etwas welke Hausfrau und Mutter, die sie gewesen war, als Ianto sie nach seiner Rückkehr das erste Mal sah.  
  
Er winkte ihr nach, als Jack hinter ihm auftauchte, die Arme um seine Schultern legte und ihn gegen sich zurück zog. „Weißt du, wir könnten ein eigenes Kind haben“, meinte er. „Ich habe dich mit Mica gesehen. Du wärst ein guter Vater.“  
  
„Mach keine Witze über so etwas, Jack.“ Ianto löste sich aus Jacks Griff, küsste ihn aber auf die Wange, bevor er in Richtung Haustür ging. „Mein... nein, unser... Leben ist gerade kompliziert genug, auch ohne dass wir es uns noch schwerer machen. Und mit diesem Job? Es wäre nicht fair, wenn wir uns ein Kind wie ein Haustier zulegen und es dann von anderen Leuten großziehen lassen, weil wir ständig mit etwas anderem beschäftigt sind.“  
  
„Das ist kein endgültiges Nein, oder?“, fragte Jack und folgte ihm.  
  
„Jack... Okay. Es ist kein endgültiges Nein. Frag... frag mich in zehn oder zwanzig Jahren noch einmal. Lass uns sehen, wo wir dann stehen.“   
  
Jack trat an seine Seite. „Du weißt, es ist kein Problem, ja?“ Er tippte auf seinen Vortex-Manipulator. „Wenn du deine Meinung ändern solltest, meine ich. Ich kann mich so ungefähr erinnern, ab wann es die ersten problemlosen Schwangerschaften bei menschlichen Männern gab. Wir legen zur Sicherheit einfach noch ein paar Jahrhunderte drauf. Voilá.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir könnten mich innerhalb einer halben Stunde schwanger bekommen. Als ich geboren wurde, war es schon eine recht weit verbreitete Technik. Vor allem für Kolonien. Ein ziemlich standardisiertes Prozedere…“   
  
Ianto zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du bist erstaunlich gut informiert über das Thema. Und das alles bringt ein Nachmittag und ein Abend mit meiner Nichte hervor? Wie lange denkst du schon darüber nach?“  
  
„Ich... sagen wir, ich habe persönliche Erfahrung mit dem Thema. Aber...“ Er sah zur Seite. „Ich würde darüber jetzt lieber nicht sprechen. Das ist in der Vergangenheit. Ich denke lieber an die Zukunft. An deine und meine.“  
  
„Okay.“ Ianto wusste, es gab Dinge in seiner Vergangenheit, über die Jack nicht sprechen konnte, wollte oder durfte. Und der Doctor hatte ihnen eingebläut, wie wichtig es war, Zeitlinien nicht zu kreuzen. Selbst ein falsches Wort zur falschen Zeit konnte katastrophale Folgen haben. Er legte die Hände locker auf Jacks Hüften. „So... bedeutet das, im 51. Jahrhundert werden nicht alle Kinder auf die herkömmliche Weise gezeugt?“   
  
„Nun, die meisten schon, das macht einfach immer noch am meisten Spaß - aber bei weitem nicht alle. Es gibt Methoden für gleichgeschlechtliche Partner leibliche Kinder zu bekommen, oder für zwei Angehörige verschiedener Spezies. Ich habe sogar von transplantierten Föten gehört. Wenn die Frau das Baby aus irgendeinem Grund nicht die komplette Schwangerschaft austragen konnte oder durfte oder wollte, dass dann ihr männlicher Partner das übernahm. Es gibt künstliche Gebärmuttern, die man sich dafür einpflanzen lassen kann - oder so wie bei mir, damit geboren werden. Unter meinen Vorfahren war jemand, der sich genetisch so verändern lassen hat.“ Jack sah ihn an, seine Miene eine Mischung aus Neugier und Unsicherheit, wie Ianto darauf reagieren würde.   
  
„Das bedeutet aber hoffentlich nicht, dass ich dich aus Versehen schwanger bekommen kann?“    
  
„Keine Sorge, Mister Jones.“ Jack gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern. „Ich werde dich nicht mit einer Schwangerschaft dazu zwingen, einen ehrlichen Mann aus mir zu machen und mich zu heiraten.“  
  
„Was habe ich gesagt, Jack? Du sollst keine solchen Witze machen...“  
  
Noch immer lachend traten sie in ihre Wohnung.   
  
Jack drehte sie herum und presste Ianto gegen die Tür. „Aber jetzt, da wir wieder ohne Kind sind, können wir zumindest so tun, als würdest du es versuchen“, flüsterte er gegen Iantos Mund, bevor er ihn küsste, seine Finger bereits damit beschäftigt, seinen Gürtel zu lösen.  
  
„Du bist nie um eine Ausrede verlegen“, lachte Ianto. „Wir müssen in einer halben Stunde im Hub sein.“  
  
„Das sollte für einen ersten Versuch reichen.“   
  
  
Ende


	15. Head over Heels

 

Head over Heels  
  
Episode: ---  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Boe  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: A/U, future!fic, pg12, slash  
Worte: 1775  
  
A/N: future!fic, basierend auf „Whirlwind Romances are Forever“, teilweise crack-ish (ich meine, es ist Boe, richtig?)  
  
  
  
 **Jahr 201.983 - Boe's World**

 

  
  
Ianto durchquerte das luxuriös ausgestattete 'Empfangszimmer', wo Boe in seinem rauchgefüllten Einmachglas schlief.   
  
_Wie immer unterdrückte er - nach ein paar Jahrtausenden der Übung nun mit Leichtigkeit - einen Schauder, als einer der tentakelgleichen Auswüchse des gigantischen Kopfes zuckte und seinen Weg zu verfolgen schien.  
  
Er könnte schwören, dass das Ding Augen hatte und dass es ihm lustvoll hinterher starrte... Und wieso wunderte ihn das überhaupt immer noch? Schließlich war das Di... Boe... ein Teil von Jack. Strenggenommen, es war sein Kopf. Gewesen. Bevor Jack ihn nun... verlor. (Ianto hatte Mühe, Jacks Leiche in ihr Schiff zu bugsieren, ohne selbst Körperteile zu verlieren und so verbrachte Jack mehrere Tage in einem tiefen, künstlichen Koma, während sein Kopf nachwuchs. Es war eine der wenigen Gelegenheiten, bei denen Ianto es vorzog, nicht am Bett seines Captains zu wachen, sondern Jacks Pflege dem integrierten MedRob überließ.)   
  
Es war eine... Überraschung war eigentlich ein zu schwaches Wort dafür... etliche Jahrzehnte später zurück zu kommen und zu entdecken, dass sich Jacks Kopf... er... es... sich in ein eigenständiges Geschöpf gewandelt hatte, das sich nun Boe nannte.   
  
Manchmal konnte er nicht anders, als sich zum tausendsten Male zu fragen, ob irgendwo im Universum wohl noch andere Gliedmaßen von Jack durch die Gegend wanderten.   
  
_Jack nahm die Füße - die der örtlichen Mode folgend in Überkniestiefeln steckten - vom Tisch, als Ianto in ihr eigenes Wohnzimmer trat und die Tür hinter ihm zu klickte. Seine Augen verengten sich leicht, als er seinen Partner musterte. "Du hast dir schon wieder vorgestellt, dass noch andere Körperteile von mir ein Eigenleben entwickelt haben, richtig?"  
  
Ianto zuckte nonchalant mit den Schultern, als er sich neben Jack auf die Couch fallen ließ.   
  
__Einer nostalgischen Anwandlung folgend hatte er den Raum mit fake-vintage 21-Jahrhundert-Erde-Möbeln ausgestattet. Er hatte sie vor Ort anfertigen lassen müssen, nach Zeichnungen die er selbst beisteuerte und sie hatten ihn ein kleines Vermögen gekostet. Ein geringer Preis für das Aufleuchten in Jacks Augen, als er zu ihm stieß.  
  
Ianto war in den vergangenen vierzig Jahren mit den Schatten-Architekten in diplomatischen Missionen kreuz und quer durch das Universum und diverse Parallelwelten gereist. Bis ein abrupter Gesinnungswandel und ein Umschwung in den Mehrheitsverhältnissen dazu führten, dass die Shadow Proclamation keine menschlichen - Unsterbliche eingeschlossen - Diplomaten mehr beschäftigte. Er hätte in einer untergeordneten Rolle bleiben können, als Assistent, aber er war zu lange in diesem Spiel, als dass er sich darauf einließ. Also packte er seine Sachen, suchte sich ein Hotel in einem Raumhafen und kontaktierte Jack, um vor zu schlagen, dass sie sich trafen. Es lag... Ianto musste einige Zeit rechnen, bis er den Zeitraum zumindest grob bestimmen konnte, unsterblich zu sein machte Zeit zu etwas abstraktem... etwa zwanzig Jahre zurück, dass sie sich das letzte Mal getroffen hatten.   
  
Er genoss es ein paar Tage lang Tourist zu spielen; in Museen, Galerien und Büchereien zu stöbern, als Jacks Vidbotschaft kam - und mit ihr der Vorschlag, sich auf Boe's World zu treffen. Ianto wusste nicht, wo Jack in den vergangenen Jahrzehnten gewesen war und was er getan hatte, aber da war ein müder Ausdruck in den blauen Augen seines Captains, der mehr zu ihm sprach als alle Worte. Er organisierte seinen Trip zu Boe's World und bezog ihre alte Unterkunft wieder, die seit ihrem letzten Aufenthalt versiegelt geblieben war. Es war ein Haus in einem viel größeren Haus, in dem Boe und sein Stab residierte, aber dieses Arrangement garantierte ihnen völlige Privatheit, außer sie wünschten es anders.   
  
Ianto wurde von Majordomo, einem Androiden der Boes Haushalt führte, begrüßt und darüber informiert, dass Boe ihn nicht selbst empfangen konnte. Seine jüngste Schwangerschaft verursachte leichte Komplikationen und er ruhte. Boe liebte es, schwanger zu sein. Seine Nachkommen stellten einen guten Teil der Bevölkerung von Boe’s World dar. Vermutlich schränkte es etwas ein, ein Kopf in einem Einmachglas zu sein und es war schwer, sich zu amüsieren...   
  
Weder er noch Jack hatten je den Wunsch verspürt, heraus zu finden, wie genau Boe eigentlich schwanger wurde...   
  
Er dankte ihm und versicherte, dass es absolut kein Problem sei, sie hatten vor, einige Zeit hier zu bleiben, so gab es noch genug Gelegenheiten, Boe zu besuchen.   
  
Ein DNA-Abgleich über den Handflächenscanner neben einer von außen unscheinbaren Tür öffnete ihr Quartier für ihn. Jack würde noch einige Wochen benötigen bis er zu ihm stieß, also beschäftigte sich Ianto so lange damit, die Räume umzugestalten, um seinen Captain damit zu überraschen.   
  
Die Erde hatte sich sehr verändert, seit die Menschheit begonnen hatte, den Planeten zu verlassen und sich im bekannten Universum auszubreiten. Sie war zu einem beliebten Ausflugsziel geworden, vor allem für Touristen deren eigene Heimatwelten eine weniger üppige Fauna und Flora aufwiesen. Und wie es die Manier von Touristen war, brachten sie neben Souvenirs auch gerne Ideen mit. Ianto erinnerte sich noch sehr gut, im Haus eines Nr’Ndag zu Besuch gewesen zu sein, und stolz eine überdimensionierte Toilette vorgestellt zu bekommen. Es war ein... bemerkenswerter... Akt von Geschicklichkeit gewesen, mit der Lar’Nr’Ndag – Lar für seine Freunde – seine fünf blassblauen Tentakel in das Becken quetschte. Ianto fand es unhöflich, die Annahme seines Gastgebers, dass es sich um eine Badevorrichtung handelte, zu korrigieren.   
  
Er war gerade dabei, den Inhalt seines persönlichen Safes zu sichten und ihm ein paar Erinnerungsstücke - eine Disk, die eine dreidimensionale Aufzeichnung seiner Partnerschaftszeremonie mit Karit (sie hatten sich nach sieben gemeinsamen Jahren in gegenseitigem Einvernehmen getrennt, als Karit den diplomatischen Dienst der Schatten-Architekten verließ, um nach dem Tod seines Vaters auf seinen Heimatplaneten zurück zu kehren und dort einen Posten in der Regierung anzutreten) enthielt, ein paar Souvenirs von seinen Reisen und ein Geschenk für Jack, das nur dort vor den neugierigen Augen eines gewissen Captains sicher sein würde - hinzu zu fügen, als Majordomo ankündigte, dass ein kleiner Zweisitzer andockte. Er schloss den Safe und strich automatisch seine Kleidung glatt. Selbst nach all den Jahrtausenden spürte er ein kleines, warmes Flattern in seiner Magengegend, beim Gedanken daran Jack wiederzusehen.   
  
Erst einige Tage später, unter dem Licht von Boe's World Mond (so künstlich, wie der Planet selbst, von einer auf Planetenarchitektur spezialisierten Firma geschaffen nach Vorbild der Erde), erfuhr er, was die Schatten in den Augen des anderen Mannes zu bedeuten hatten; erfuhr er von einem sinnlosen Krieg und dem Tod vieler Unschuldiger - darunter Jacks Frau und ihrer neugeborene Tochter - und Jacks Grauen darüber, wie leicht er in alte Rollen zurückgefallen war. Ianto hielt ihn, als er um das trauerte, was war und das was hätte sein können und beschloss, dass es vielleicht eine gute Sache sein würde, einige Jahre hier zu bleiben, fernab von Kriegen und diplomatischen Verwirrungen. Auf diesem Planeten, dessen Bevölkerung in gewisser Weise zu ihrer Familie geworden war - und nicht nur wegen der vagen genetischen Verbindung zu Jack.   
  
Es waren keine Worte nötig, um zu beschließen, dass sie diese Zeit gemeinsam verbringen würden, ohne andere Partnerschaften einzugehen.    
  
Jack legte den Arm um seine Schultern und tippte mit dem Finger auf Iantos Nasenspitze, als er sich ihm zuwandte. "Du siehst immer ein wenig grün um die Nase aus, wenn du darüber nachdenkst", meinte er mit einem Grinsen.   
  
Fast ein halbes Jahr - nach Boe' Kalender, der dem alten irdischen nachempfunden war, selbst wenn die Tage eine etwas längere Dauer als vierundzwanzig Stunden aufwiesen - war vergangen, seit sie sich am Raumdock getroffen hatten.   
  
Ianto griff nach Jacks Fingern und hielt sie zwischen seinen Händen, seine Daumen rieben über das breite, anachronistische Lederband, in dem sich Jacks Vortex-Manipulator (ein nagelneues Modell der zwanzigsten Generation, sein ursprünglicher Wriststrap hatte nahe der 1500-Jahre-Grenze nach zahllosen Reparaturen und Updates letztlich das Zeitliche gesegnet) verbarg und dachte daran, wie viel und wie wenig sich doch geändert hatte.  
  
Lächelnd nutzte Jack die Gelegenheit, ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen und Ianto folgte der stummen Aufforderung, lehnte sich gegen ihn.   
  
„Weißt du, was bald ist?“, fragte Jack, sein Mund dicht an Iantos Ohr.  
  
Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, als Ianto überlegte, welcher der zahlreichen Feier- und Festtage auf Boe’s World anstand. So bunt gemischt wie die Bevölkerung auf Boe’s World war, so vielfältig waren auch die Gelegenheiten zu feiern. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als Jack ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.  
  
„Dein Geburtstag. Genauer gesagt, dein 200.000ster Geburtstag.“   
  
Jacks Arm fiel von seiner Schulter als er sich ruckartig aufsetzte. Jack hatte recht und er würde ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben, zu fragen, wieso der ältere Mann sich erinnerte, während er es selbst völlig vergessen hatte. Sein Gedächtnis war immer besser als Jacks gewesen. „Willst du mir sagen, dass ich alt werde?“, erwiderte er schließlich mit einem Lächeln.   
  
„Du siehst allerhöchstens wie… keinen Tag älter als zehntausend aus.“ Jack ließ seine Finger unter den Saum von Iantos seitlich geknöpften Oberteil wandern. „Praktisch ein Baby. Nun, ich dagegen… hast du gesehen, wie viele grauen Haare ich…“   
  
Ianto küsste ihn, bevor er die altbekannte Klage wieder einmal zu hören bekam. Sie hatten beide festgestellt – und der Doctor bestätigte es – das sie alterten. Wenn auch unglaublich langsam. Moderne medizinische Wissenschaft, verfügbar für alle die sie sich leisten konnte, verlangsamte es noch weiter. Jacks graue Haare bedeuteten also nicht wirklich etwas. „Wir könnten ihn feiern wie alle anderen Geburtstage, an die ich mich erinnere.“  
  
„Sex. Ja, das auch.“ Jack lachte. “Ich dachte, wir unternehmen einen Trip.“  
  
„Wohin?“ Ianto lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, um ihn anzusehen.  
  
„Zur Erde. Ich dachte an eine gemütliche Reise in einer privaten Jacht, und wenn wir dort sind, können wir uns aussuchen, welchen Ort oder welche Zeit wir besuchen möchten.“ Jack tippte auf Iantos eigenen Vortex-Manipulator.  
  
„Es ist lange her, das wir dort waren“, gab Ianto zu. „Aber wir werden auf diese Weise Wochen unterwegs sein.“  
  
Dieses Mal war es Jack, der eine von Iantos Händen zwischen seine nahm. Er presste einen Kuss auf Iantos Finger. „Wenn wir eines im Überfluss haben, dann Zeit, oder?“ Seine freie Hand rieb über Iantos Oberschenkel. „Ich muss nirgendwo sonst sein, du hast auch keine Verpflichtungen mehr, richtig?“ Er wartete, bis Ianto den Kopf schüttelte. „Was hindert uns dann daran?“  
  
„Es ist eine gute Idee, Jack und ich reise gerne mit dir zur Erde.“ Ianto machte Anstalten, aufzustehen, doch Jack zog ihn zurück und presste ihn mit seinem Körper auf die Couch, die sich gehorsam unter ihnen in ein Bett verwandelte.   
  
„Ich dachte, du hast nichts anderes zu tun?“  
  
Lachend schlang Ianto den Arm um Jacks Nacken, um ihn zu küssen. Es war gut zu wissen, dass sich einige Dinge nicht änderten, egal wie viel Zeit verging.  
  
  
  
Ende


	16. ...and one is company

…and one is company  
  
Episode: 1.10 Out of time  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones  
Pairing: --  
Rating: pre-slash, pg  
Worte: 328  
  
  
  
„Sir?“ Die Tür zu Jacks Büro stand offen, und er trat ein, die beiden Tassen wie ein Geschenk oder Friedensangebot vor sich hertragend.   
  
„Hey, Ianto.“ Der Captain sah auf und lächelte. “Es ist spät, können wir die Förmlichkeiten hinter uns lassen?“  
  
Jack wirkte müde. An sich überraschend genug; oder vielmehr, dass der ältere Mann es ihn sehen ließ. Unter seiner üblichen Sonnenbräune wirkte er blass. Ianto runzelte die Stirn, als er an Jacks Mantel vorbei ging und starker Abgasgeruch davon aufstieg. Er stellte eine Tasse auf den Schreibtisch und sah seine Schlüssel auf einem Stapel Akten liegen.   
  
„Du hast meinen Wagen also gefunden“, meinte er nach einem Moment, unschlüssig neben Jacks Stuhl verharrend. „Und Mister Ellis? Ist er zurück in der Pension?”  
  
“Nein.” Jack drehte den Kopf, um zu ihm aufzusehen. „Er ist tot. Er hat sich umgebracht. In deinem Auto. Mit einem Schlauch zum Abgasrohr.“  
  
Es war nicht der Gedanke an seinen Wagen – obwohl, vielleicht doch ein klein wenig, er mochte sein Auto – der ihn zusammenzucken ließ, sondern Jacks abgehackte Worte, und der seltsame Klang seiner Stimme. Fast als beneide er John Ellis um das, was er getan hatte. Er stellte seine Tasse ab. „Ich kümmere mich darum.“  
  
„Danke.“ Jack schien erst jetzt zu bemerken, dass ihm Ianto Kaffee gebracht hatte. Er griff danach und umschloss die Tasse mit beiden Händen. „Nicht jetzt, Ianto. Es hat keine Eile, nicht mehr“, setzte er hinzu, als Ianto kehrt machte. „Wieso nimmst du nicht Platz?“  
  
„Sir?“ Noch während er fragte, kam er schon Jacks Aufforderung nach.  
  
„Außer du bist müde und willst lieber nach Hause?“   
  
Es war das leichte Zögern in Jacks Frage, das die Entscheidung für ihn traf. „Nein. Ich habe ein paar Stunden auf der Couch geschlafen, während du auf der Suche nach Ellis warst.“ Ianto beugte sich vor und holte seine Tasse. Er wusste, seine Entscheidung war richtig, als Jacks Lächeln ein wenig von seiner Aufgesetztheit verlor. Die Schultern des Captains zeigten etwas weniger Anspannung, als er sich zurücklehnte.   
  
Ende


	17. Rain

 Rain  
  
Episode: --  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: slash, pg  
Worte: 593  
  
  
  
„Du bist wirklich sicher, dass er auftauchen wird?“ Ianto schauerte und rückte noch ein wenig enger an Jack. Verdammt, wie schaffte es der andere Mann nur, so warm zu bleiben. Ianto fühlte sich inzwischen, als wäre er auf der verdammten Parkbank festgefroren. Zumindest Teile von ihm. Im Mai!  
  
Jack beobachtete die fetten Regentropfen, die auf seiner Schuhspitze spritzend auseinander platzten und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wieso warten wir zur Sicherheit nicht noch ein paar Minuten? Er konnte keine feste Uhrzeit nennen. Sogar wenn man offiziell im Urlaub von UNIT ist, kann man nicht einfach herumspazieren und sich mit Torchwood treffen.“   
  
An Ianto nagte die Neugier, zu fragen, wie Jack zu einem Spitzel... na gut, Informanten... bei UNIT gekommen war. Andererseits war es womöglich besser, ignorant zu bleiben. Für den Fall - wie Ianto argwöhnte - dass es eine dieser Geschichten war, die mit den Worten: „Ich habe einen Soldaten in einer Bar getroffen...“ begannen.   
  
Jacks freier Arm glitt um seine Taille und zog ihn noch ein wenig enger in seine Seite. „Weißt du, ich habe da eine großartige Idee, wie wir uns die Zeit vertreiben können“, flüsterte er direkt in Iantos Ohr.   
  
„Ich habe keinen Sex, mitten am Tag, mitten in einem öffentlichen Park“, zischte Ianto zurück. Der Regen hatte die meisten Besucher vertrieben, aber er mochte auch so nicht wissen, was die wenigen, dick vermummten und regenschirmbewehrten Personen gedacht hatten, die an ihnen vorbei gekommen waren. Außerdem tat ihm der Arm langsam vom Hochheben des Mantels weh.  
  
Als die ersten Tropfen fielen, hatte Ianto vorgeschlagen, Jacks Kontakt eine Nachricht zu schreiben, sie in einen der Plastikbeutel zu schieben, die er meistens für kleine Artefakte in der Tasche hatte und auf der Bank zu hinterlegen. Sie konnten dann warm und trocken im SUV auf ihn warten.  
  
Jack – was ihn möglicherweise nicht hätte überraschen sollen – lehnte das ab. Stattdessen improvisierte er seinen Mantel als Regenschutz, der zumindest ihre Köpfe und Schultern trocken hielt. Und Ianto überlegte wieder einmal, dass der Mantel auf keinen Fall irdischen Ursprungs sein konnte. Zumindest nicht aus dieser Zeit. Gewöhnlicher Stoff konnte einfach nicht so wasserdicht sein.   
  
„Spielverderber. Dabei würde dir garantiert warm werden.“ Jack grinste. „Fass mal hinter mich.“  
  
„Was habe ich gerade gesagt?“  
  
„Hey, ohne Hintergedanken. Da hängt eine Plastiktüte. Vielleicht hat jemand etwas vergessen?“ Jack klang definitiv zu unschuldig, als dass das die Wahrheit sein konnte.  
  
Außerdem wäre Ianto die Tüte aufgefallen, als sie Platz genommen hatten. Seufzend schob er seine freie Hand hinter Jacks Rücken – der erwartungsgemäß zappelte – und fand feuchtes Plastik. Mit gerunzelter Stirn zog er die Tüte nach vorn und öffnete sie.   
  
„Und?“, fragte Jack, die Beine unbekümmert vor sich ausgestreckt.   
  
„Weintrauben. Die großen, kernlosen, die ich so gerne esse.“ Die er heute Morgen vor dem Geschäft um die Ecke bei seiner Wohnung gesehen, aber keine gekauft hatte, weil keine Zeit mehr zum Einkaufen blieb.  
  
Jack grinste breit. „Na dann ist es ja ein guter Zufall.“ Er griff in die Tüte und fischte ein paar Trauben heraus, um sie sich in den Mund zu stopfen.   
  
Oh ja, so ein Zufall. „Bist du überhaupt mit irgendjemand hier verabredet?“, fragte er, und nahm sich ebenfalls eine Traube. Sie explodierte süß und saftig auf seiner Zunge.   
  
„Bin ich.“ Jack sah ihn an. „Mit dir.“  
  
Ianto fand, dass ihm plötzlich Regen und mögliche Zuschauer egal waren. Nun fast egal. Außerdem war es nach wie vor zu kalt für gewisse Aktivitäten. Aber er lehnte sich gegen Jack zurück, nutzte ihn als Kissen zwischen sich und der harten Parkbank, und holte sich die Tüte zurück, bevor Jack alle alleine aß.  
  
  
Ende


	18. Strays and orphans

Strays and orphans  
  
Episode: pre-series  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, OCs  
Pairing: --  
Rating: A/R, gen  
Worte: 1805  
  
  
  
Der Rucksack enthielt nichts, das die Identität des Jungen preisgab. Ein paar eselohrige Schulhefte mit Tintenflecken auf dem Einband, die Seiten von krakeliger Kinderschrift bedeckt - die Erinnerungen wachrief - doch ohne seinen Namen oder den der Schule zu verraten; eine Plastiktüte mit Unterwäsche, drei Paar Socken und einem verwaschenen T-Shirt, alles ordentlich gefaltet; eine zweite Tüte mit offensichtlich ähnlichem Inhalt, jedoch alles andere als sauber, auf deren nähere Untersuchung er gerne verzichtete. Außerdem fand er eine fast leere Flasche Schokoladenmilch, eine halbe Tüte billigen Supermarktoast und ein verklebtes Glas Marmite. In der Seitentasche waren ein altes Taschenmesser zum Ausklappen, eine Handvoll Servietten aus einem Fastfood-Restaurant, zwei ebenfalls von dort stammende Ketchuptüten und ein leicht zerdrückter, angeschmolzener Schokoriegel.   
  
Er legte ihn zur Seite und wandte sich der Jacke zu. Aber auch hier war er nicht erfolgreicher. Nur ein paar zerknitterte Pfundnoten und lose Münzen neben einem Päckchen Kaugummi, das noch zwei Streifen enthielt. Jack packte sie zurück. Der einzige Ort, an dem er noch nicht nach einem Ausweis oder irgendetwas anderem auf dem der Name des Jungen stand gesucht hatte, war in seinen Hosentaschen. Und ein schlafendes Kind abzutasten, darauf war er nun wirklich nicht wild.  
  
Wo steckte James überhaupt? Er hätte gleich nachsehen können, als er den Jungen untersuchte und seinen Arm verband. Schließlich war er der Arzt. Außerdem wäre es nicht besser, wenn sich eine der Frauen um das Kind kümmerte? Wie alt war der Junge – sieben, acht Jahre? Und ein Rucksack mit ein wenig Kleidung und etwas Essen… offensichtlich handelte es sich um einen Ausreißer. Wieso dauerte es so lange, heraus zu finden, wer er war? Jemand musste ihn doch vermissen.  
  
Jack musterte das schlafende Kind. James hatte gesagt, dass der Junge - abgesehen von den Verletzungen durch den Weevil und ein paar älteren Prellungen – gesund war. Er war ein wenig zu klein und zu dünn für sein Alter, aber nicht direkt unterernährt. Jack dachte an das Marmite im Rucksack und fragte sich, ob es daran lag, dass seine Eltern wenig Geld hatten oder ob der Junge in so einer Phase war. Er lächelte, als er sich an die Zeit erinnerte, als Melissa zum Entsetzen ihrer Mutter zu jedem und allem Speck essen wollte und nirgendwo hinging, ohne ihre grün-roten Gummistiefel anzuziehen.   
  
Seine Kleidung war okay, keine Marken und nicht mehr brandneu, aber kürzlich gewaschen und jemand hatte kunstgerecht einen Riss in seinem Ärmel ausgebessert. Jack hatte im Laufe der Jahre mehr Obdachlose gesehen, als er sich erinnern wollte und der Junge war keiner. Ein Ausreißer, ja, (und vielleicht hatten die alten Prellungen etwas damit zu tun, die James auf seinem Rücken fand) - aber er lebte sicherlich noch nicht lange auf der Straße. Jack beugte sich über ihm, um ihm das Haar aus der Stirn zu streichen… und zog die Hand zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Er war nur hier, um heraus zu finden, wer der kleine Ausreißer war, nicht um ihn zu adoptieren. Wenn er in der Vergangenheit eins bewiesen hatte, dann doch wohl, dass man Kinder besser von ihm fernhielt.  
  
\---  
  
Er atmete hoffnungsvoll auf, als Taylor einige Zeit später mit einer Papiertüte erschien. „Hier. James sagt, du sollst ihm etwas zu essen geben, bevor er drei von diesen bekommt.“ Sie schob ihm eine Plastikdose mit Tabletten zu. „Die hier sind gegen Schmerzen und die, um Infektionen zu verhindern. Es ist auch ein Sedativ drin, dann wird er bald wieder einschlafen. Das ist besser für ihn und für uns.“  
  
„Und was ist mit Retcon?“ Er hatte wirklich gedacht, sie würde bleiben, ihn ablösen. Doch sie hatte bereits die Hand auf der Türklinke und schien es kaum erwarten zu können, das Safehaus zu verlassen.  
  
„Es ist ein Kind, Jack. Und er ist verletzt. Wir können ihm nicht einfach Retcon in den Hals stopfen und ihn zurück auf die Straße setzen, ohne zu wissen, wer er ist und wohin er gehört.“ Taylor sah ihn an, als hätte er vorgeschlagen, ihn wie den Weevil zu erschießen.  
  
„Dann liefern wir ihn eben in einem Krankenhaus ab und überlassen es der Heddlu, heraus zu finden, wer er ist und ihn zu seiner Familie zurück zu bringen.“  
  
„Natürlich, weil sich ja auch niemand über die Kratzspuren an seinem Arm wundern wird, die so gar nicht aussehen, als kämen sie vom Spielen mit Nachbars Katze. Bei Kindern sehen die Krankenhäuser inzwischen ganz genau hin, wenn sie mit rätselhaften Verletzungen auftauchen. Das kannst du nicht damit erklären, dass jemand nach einem Glas zu viel in die Scherben einer Flasche gefallen ist.“   
  
„Heißt das, wenn ich ihn dazu bringe, mir zu verraten wer er ist, und woher er kommt, kann ich ihm Retcon geben und bin ihn los?“ Jack verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
„So bald James sagt, sein Arm ist okay.“   
  
„Warum ist James dann nicht hier und kümmert sich um ihn?“  
  
„Weil er im Hub gebraucht wird. Und weil Alex sagt, du hast den Jungen gefunden, also ist er dein Problem.“   
  
„Der Weevil hat ihn gefunden, nicht ich. Sollte ich ihn dann nicht, dieser Logik folgend, in den nächsten Abwasserkanal scheuchen oder gleich in einer unserer Zellen unterbringen?“, schlug Jack sarkastisch vor.   
  
„Richtig, wir bringen ein Kind in den Hub, nur damit du weniger Arbeit hast. Was ist los, Harkness? Ist ein Achtjähriger zu viel für dich? Oder lass mich raten, du hättest mehr Spaß, auf ihn aufzupassen, wenn er zehn Jahre älter wäre? Schande über dich, Jack Harkness“, meinte sie mit einem Grinsen, bevor sie ging.  
  
Als er ins Schlafzimmer trat, waren die Augen des Jungen offen und verfolgten jede seiner Bewegungen, obwohl sich das Kind nicht rührte. Jack hielt die Tüte hoch. „Gut dass du wach bist. Ich habe etwas zu Essen für dich. Komm in die Küche, zweite Tür von links. Zum Bad geht es da durch.“ Er deutete auf die Tür am anderen Ende des Raums.  
  
\---  
  
Der Junge klappte seinen Burger auf und musterte den Belag kritisch. Das Essen kam nicht aus einer Fastfoodkette, sondern war offenbar hausgemacht und neben mit Fleisch und Käse auch reichlich mit Salat, Tomaten und Gurken belegt. Jack grinste und biss in seinen eigenen Burger, als sein Gegenüber mit konzentriertem Gesichtsausdruck das Gemüse entfernte und so ordentlich sortiert auf der Serviette aufreihte, als wolle er es zur Wiederverwendung anbieten. Wie zum Ausgleich drückte er zwei Päckchen Ketchup über dem Fleisch aus.   
  
„Du solltest mehr Gemüse essen, das ist gesund“, meinte Jack und schluckte einen großen Bissen hinunter.  
  
Graublaue Augen musterten ihn misstrauisch über den nun gemüsefreien Burger hinweg. „Meine Mam sagt, man soll nicht mit vollem Mund sprechen.“  
  
Jack verschluckte sich fast. Er hatte nicht wirklich mit einer Antwort gerechnet. Aber eins stand nun zumindest fest. Ihr kleiner Ausreißer stammte aus der Gegend. Sein Akzent war einheimisch und das bedeutete hoffentlich, sie konnten die Suche auf vermisste walisische Kinder einschränken. Wie viele konnte es da geben, so groß war die Insel schließlich nicht. Er wischte sich mit einer Serviette den Mund ab. „Eins zu null für dich.“  
  
Der Junge sah ihn an, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. Unter dem Tisch trommelten seine Fersen immer wieder gegen die Stuhlbeine. Ketschup quoll über den Rand des Brötchens und tropfte an seinen Fingern hinab.  
  
„Da wir schon beim Thema sind – willst du deine Mutter nicht anrufen und ihr sagen, dass es dir gut geht?“ Es war nicht die cleverste Überleitung, aber Jack versuchte schließlich nur einem kleinen Jungen seinen Namen zu entlocken, und führte keine intergalatischen Friedensverhandlungen durch.   
  
Er schien zu überlegen. „Darf ich ihr von dem Monster erzählen?“  
  
„Das war kein…“ Jack unterbrach sich. „Nein, das geht leider nicht. Doktor Murphy hat dir doch seinen Ausweis gezeigt. Das ist eine Polizeisache und manche Polizeisachen dürfen nicht mal Eltern wissen.“ Ein Glück, dass sich der Junge bald an nichts mehr von dem erinnern würde, er redete sich hier um Kopf und Kragen. Clever, Jack.   
  
„Hier sieht es nicht aus wie in einem Polizeirevier“, erwiderte der Junge.  
  
„Nun, du warst verletzt.“   
  
„Aber hier sieht es auch nicht aus wie in einem Krankenhaus.“  
  
Jack wünschte wirklich, er hätte dieses Gespräch jemand anderem überlassen können. Weevil. Daleks. Gigantische außerirdische Spinnen, die die Straßen Cardiffs entlang spazierten. All das wäre ihm im Moment lieber als der Blick der viel zu erwachsenen Augen in dem schmalen, blassen – und nun teilweise auch ketchupverschmierten - Kindergesicht. „Das ist ein Haus, in dem du sicher bist.“  
  
„Vor dem Monster?”  
  
“Vor allem.” Jack griff grinsend über den Tisch und wischte mit einer der anderen Servietten Ketchup und Krümel vom Kinn des Jungen.   
  
Der verzog das Gesicht und wich zurück. „Ich kann das selbst“, verkündete er, als er sich mit dem Handrücken den Mund abwischte.  
  
„Okay, okay.“ Beschwichtigend hob Jack die Hand. „Nachdem wir jetzt so gute Freunde sind, verrätst du mir, wie du heißt? Ich bin übrigens Jack. Captain Jack Harkness.“  
  
„Du bist kein Polizist.“ Der Junge sog seine Cola lautstark durch den Strohhalm. Das nervöse Trommeln seiner Fersen gegen die Stuhlbeine wurde schneller.  
  
„Nein. Ich bin… ich war Pilot. Aber jetzt arbeite ich mit der Polizei zusammen.“   
  
„Oh. Wie ein Privatdetektiv oder so ähnlich? Wie im Fernsehen?“  
  
„Oder so ähnlich. Ich arbeite für die Regierung. Und du lenkst vom Thema ab. Du wolltest mir eben deinen Namen verraten.“  
  
„Wie James Bond?“, erwiderte der Junge. „Jones.“  
  
Jack brauchte einen Moment, um die beiden Dinge auseinander zu sortieren. James Bond, hm. Hatte was. Aber Jones? Wirklich? Es konnte kein Name sein, der ein klein wenig seltener in Wales vorkam? „Und wie weiter? Wie lautet dein Vorname?“  
  
„Ianto.“ Der Junge schien mit seinem Burger zu sprechen. Er begann wieder gegen die Stuhlbeine zu trommeln.   
  
„Und wo wohnst du?“  
  
Keine Antwort. Nun, das wäre dann ja wohl auch zu einfach gewesen. Jack stand auf. Ianto? War das ein Spitzname? Ianto Jones. Mit dem Namen und seiner Beschreibung bekam Taylor hoffentlich heraus, wohin der Junge gehörte und sie konnten ihn bald in seinem Zuhause abliefern.   
  
Er sah, dass Ianto aufgehört hatte, zu essen. „Satt?“, fragte er. Als der Junge nickte, fischte Jack die Pillen aus der Tasche, die James geschickt hatte. „Du musst diese nehmen hat Doktor Murphy gesagt. Für deinen Arm.“ Er wartete, bis Ianto sie mit dem Rest seiner Cola geschluckt hatte und trat nach draußen in den Flur, um den Hub zu kontaktieren.  
  
Er gab Taylor den Namen weiter und unterhielt sich eine Weile mit James, der versprach, später vorbei zu kommen und ihn abzulösen. Als er kurz darauf in die Küche zurückkam, schlief der Junge bereits, in seinem Stuhl in sich zusammen gesunken. James hatte sich wohl in der Dosierung vertan.  
  
Vorsichtig hob er Ianto hoch, auf seinen verletzten Arm achtend und der Junge überraschte ihn damit, dass er den Kopf gegen Jack Schulter legte. „Hey kleiner Mann.“ Lächelnd presste Jack einen Kuss in seine Haare und brachte ihn ins Bett. Er blieb auf der Bettkante sitzen, wie er es bei seiner Tochter getan hatte, bis James kam um Ianto Jones zu übernehmen.  
  
  
Ende


	19. Grace

Grace

Episode: --  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: slash, pg  
Worte: 975  
  
A/N: Fortsetzung zum vorherigen Kapitel  
  
  
  
Jack küsste die lange, schmale Narbe, die quer über Iantos Oberarm lief. Er konnte sehen, dass sie alt war, die Ränder waren ausgefranst, als Haut und Muskeln darunter weiter wuchsen. Sie musste aus Iantos Kindheit stammen. „Woher hast du die?“, fragte er, das Kinn auf Iantos Arm stützend.  
  
Der jüngere Mann wandte den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Woher habe ich was?“  
  
„Diese Narbe.“ Jack rieb seine Nase dagegen und Ianto zog lachend den Arm weg. „Sie sieht merkwürdig aus.“  
  
Ianto zögerte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Das ist komisch“, meinte er schließlich. „Ich kann mich nicht mehr genau daran erinnern, wie es passiert ist – ich weiß nur, ich war noch ziemlich jung... acht oder neun, denke ich. Vielleicht bin ich vom Fahrrad gefallen.“ Er rollte sich auf die Seite, so dass er Gesicht zu Gesicht mit Jack lag. „Wieso interessiert dich das plötzlich? Du hast sie nicht zum ersten Mal gesehen.“  
  
„Nur so eine Idee“, entgegnete Jack gedankenverloren und presste einen Kuss gegen Iantos Nasenspitze, was ihn erwartungsgemäß das Gesicht verziehen ließ. Da war plötzlich irgendwas im Hintergrund seiner Erinnerungen. Ein kleiner Junge mit blauen Augen. Ein Ausreißer, der das Pech hatte, einem Weevil über den Weg zu laufen. Ein Junge namens Ianto Jones.   
  
Konnte er wirklich so blind sein und bisher die Verbindung übersehen haben?  
  
„Also langsam mache ich mir doch Sorgen.“ Ianto lächelte zwar, als er das sagte, doch als Jack aufsah, zeigte sich eine Falte zwischen den zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen des jüngeren Mannes. Ohne es zu bemerken, hatte er wieder begonnen, die Narbe an Iantos Oberarm zu streicheln.  
  
„Ich kann eben meine Finger nicht von dir lassen, wenn ich dich nackt in meinem Bett habe.“ Jack stützte sich auf den Ellbogen und schob eine Hand unter Iantos Kopf, mit den kurzen Haaren in seinem Nacken spielend. „Was denkst du, ist dein Name selten?“  
  
„Jones?“ Ianto blinzelte zu ihm hoch. „Jack, wie lange lebst du schon in Wales?“   
  
„Ich dachte an deinen Vornamen.“  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist die Koseform von Ifan, aber ich glaube, ein wenig aus der Mode geraten - und wirklich, wie viele Eltern nennen ihre Kinder noch John Jones? Es klingt so unecht... wie ein Pseudonym.“ Er lachte. „Soll ich mich googlen? Sag mir bitte, dass du mich nicht gegoogled hast und irgendwo irgendetwas Peinliches über einen Ianto Jones im Netz steht – und du willst wissen, ob es wahr ist. Ich streite alles ab.“  
  
Jack drehte sie herum, bis Ianto über ihm lag. „Ich denke, du hast mich auf eine gute Idee gebracht.“   
  
„Lass es mich wissen, wenn du etwas Interessantes findest.“ Ianto beugte den Kopf und küsste ihn, jeden weiteren Gedanken daran erst einmal aus seinem Bewusstsein verscheuchend.  
  
\---  
  
Es war sehr viel später, als Jack vorsichtig Iantos Arm von seiner Taille nahm und unter ihm hervor schlüpfte. Normalerweise war es nur ein Alarm, der ihn unter diesen Umständen aus dem Bett locken konnte - selbst wenn er nicht schlief, was dieser Tage selten vorkam. Ianto schien jedoch über eine geheime hypnotische Kraft zu verfügen, die ihn mit in den Schlaf lullte. Das, oder er wurde doch langsam alt und seine Ausdauer war nicht mehr, was sie einmal gewesen war.   
  
Er kletterte die Leiter in sein Büro hoch und öffnete seinen privaten Safe. Die Mappe lag ziemlich weit hinten. Jack zog sie heraus und breitete ihren Inhalt auf dem Schreibtisch aus. Langsam blätterte er durch die Berichte, überflog einen nach dem anderen um sich daran zu erinnern, warum sie sich in dieser speziellen Aktenmappe befanden und nicht bei den anderen Berichten im Archiv.  
  
Jack nahm das einzelne Blatt Papier heraus und las es gründlich. Ianto Jones. Er zog die Tastatur zu sich herüber und tippte die Adresse, die in dem Bericht vermerkt war, in die Datenmaske. Eine Sekunde später hatte er die Bestätigung – sie stimmte mit der in Iantos Personalakte überein, mit der früheren Adresse seiner Eltern.  
  
Whoa. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme im Nacken. Okay, das war… Jack setzte sich auf und drehte den Bericht um. Taylor hatte ein Polaroidfoto des Jungen auf die Rückseite geklebt. Er starrte darauf. Das war Ianto. Sein Ianto. Der Mann, der jetzt gerade unten in seinem schmalen Bett schlief. Er berührte das Foto mit den Fingerspitzen und erinnerte sich daran, wie der kleine Junge im Schlaf den Kopf an seine Schulter legte, und wie ihn diese unbewusste Geste unschuldigen Vertrauens überrascht hatte. Und an das warme Gefühl, das es hervorrief.   
  
Kopfschüttelnd packte er den Bericht zurück in die Mappe und verschloss sie wieder im Safe, bevor er in den Bunker zurück ging.   
  
Sollte er Ianto sagen, dass sie sich schon einmal begegnet waren? Sehen, ob er das Retcon brechen konnte, selbst nach so langer Zeit? War das alles nur ein Zufall, oder…  
  
Konnte diese Nacht in der Allee, mit dem Weevil, irgendwo in Iantos Unterbewusstsein Spuren hinterlassen haben, die ihn am Ende wieder zu Torchwood führten?   
  
Und damit zu ihm...  
  
Jack glitt neben Ianto auf das Bett und der junge Mann murrte im Schlaf und machte Platz. Grinsend schlang er die Arme um Iantos Taille und zog ihn zurück gegen sich.   
  
Ianto schauderte – vermutlich war seine Haut kalt, nachdem er so lange nackt im Büro saß – und drehte sich um, das Gesicht gegen seine Schulter vergrabend. Jack grinste und presste einen Kuss gegen sein Haar. „Hey kleiner Mann“, flüsterte er.  
  
„Hmmh?“ Ianto öffnete ein Auge und blinzelte ihn schläfrig an. „Klein… was?“ Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich irritiert zusammen. „Was ist los?“  
  
„Nichts.“ Jack küsste ihn auf die Nase. „Schlaf weiter.“  
  
„‘kay“, murmelte der jüngere Mann. „Kalt. Bastard.“  
  
Nur drei Dinge konnten Ianto dazu bringen, in einzelnen Worten statt ganzen Sätzen zu sprechen: Tiefschlaf, Alkohol und Orgasmen. Jack grinste und zog ihn an sich, obwohl Ianto sich von ihm weg zu winden versuchte.   
  
Was auch immer Ianto letztlich zu ihm geführt hatte, er war geradezu absurd dankbar dafür, dass es so gekommen war.  
  
  
Ende  
  
  
The meaning of the name Ianto is 'God is gracious'.  (Quelle: <http://babynamesworld.parentsconnect.com/meaning_of_Ianto.html>)  
  
Der walisische Name Ianto – Kose-/Kurzform von Ifan (walisisch = John) – stammt aus dem Hebräischen und bedeutet „Gott ist gnädig"


	20. Talking to Marley's Ghost

Talking to Marley's Ghost

Episode: nach Season 2  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, [Owen Harper]  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: slash, pg  
Worte: 706  
  
  
  
…You tell me that you love me. And I know that I'm right 'Cause I hear it in the night.   
I hear the secrets that you keep. When you're talking in your sleep. … (The Romantics)  
  
  
  
  
„Oi, Turteltäubchen! Ich hätte das soooooo nicht sehen müssen.“  
  
Jack öffnete die Augen, als unerwartet eine Stimme das Halbdunkel seines Raums unter dem Büro durchschnitt. Ianto schlief ruhig neben ihm weiter, seine Schulter als Kissen benutzend – zugegeben, auf dem engen Bett war auch nicht viel Platz anderswo für seinen Kopf. Tatsächlich war der größte Teil von Ianto gegen ihn gepresst oder über ihn drapiert und Jack hatte keine Absicht, daran etwas zu ändern. Nach… all dieser Zeit… alleine, im Dunkeln… wenn er könnte, würde er Ianto vierundzwanzig Stunden pro Tag an seiner Seite wissen, natürlich vorzugsweise nackt.   
  
„Okay, ich gebe zu, das war eine ziemlich beeindruckende Vorstellung. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Teaboy es in sich hat.“  
  
Jack seufzte und sah hinüber zu der Metallleiter, die nach oben führte. „Du bist tot, Owen.“  
  
„Oh, hat sich das auch schon bis zu dir herumgesprochen.“ Owen verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, gegen die Leiter zurückgelehnt.   
  
„Tot-tot.“ Ianto bewegte den Kopf und Jack beugte sich zu ihm, um ihn auf die Schläfe zu küssen. „Was willst du von mir?“ Er senkte seine Stimme, um den jungen Waliser nicht zu wecken.   
  
Offenbar hatte er verfrüht angenommen, das Stadium der Halluzinationen hinter sich gelassen zu haben. Es hatte in der Kryokammer begonnen. Er war wach, aber vielleicht schlief er auch – möglicherweise tat er beides gleichzeitig. Von Zeit zu Zeit verirrten sich ein Geräusch, Schritte, ein Wort in seine Schublade und die Gesichter tauchten auf. Manche von ihnen hatten einen Namen, eine Geschichte, ein Gefühl – aber da waren Lücken in seinen Erinnerungen und er trauerte schon da um das, was er vergessen hatte… vergessen würde.   
  
„Tot-tot? Es doppelt zu sagen macht es nicht wirklich besser.“ Owen nickte in Iantos Richtung. „Ich verstehe endlich, warum du sie so jung magst. Sehr flexibel… und ausdauernd.“  
  
„Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund, warum du hier bist oder war dir einfach nur langweilig?“ Oder war es eine schlechte Idee, mit einer Halluzination zu reden? Er hatte etwas Zeit übrig, bevor er zurück an die Arbeit musste. Und er sollte Ianto noch ein wenig schlafen lassen.  
  
„Du solltest doch wissen, wieso ich hier bin. Hey, ich bin in deinem Kopf. Und lass‘ mich dir sagen, das ist kein Ort für mich.“ Owen erschauerte dramatisch. „Wirklich, du solltest das untersuchen lassen.“  
  
„Ich denke, wir vermissen dich. Sogar wenn Ianto es nicht zugibt.“ Er zog das Laken zu Iantos Schultern hoch, sich daran erinnernd, wie leicht der junge Mann fror, vor allem hier unten.   
  
„Gott, ich könnte wirklich eine Tasse seines Kaffees vertragen“, entgegnete Owen sehnsüchtig.   
  
„Du liest meine Gedanken”, beschwerte sich Jack. Er strich mit den Fingerspitzen an dem Arm entlang, den Ianto quer über seinen Brustkorb gelegt hatte. „Später. Er schläft zu wenig. Und nein, es ist nicht meine Schuld. Wir schaffen es nicht zu Dritt. Aber… “ Jack verstummte, als Ianto den Kopf drehte – aber nicht wach wurde. „…wie kann ich noch mehr Leben riskieren?“  
  
„Dann ist es okay, sein und Gwens Leben zu riskieren, wenn irgendetwas Großes durch den Rift kommt? Und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis das passiert.“ Owen schüttelte den Kopf. „Hey, man könnte denken, du kannst es kaum erwarten, ihn loszuwerden. Warum erlöst du ihn nicht einfach aus seinem Elend? Gib ihm Retcon. Vielleicht macht er einen Coffeeshop auf. Trifft ein nettes Mädchen – oder auch Jungen, nach dem was ich vorhin gesehen habe – und macht auf Familie.“  
  
Jacks Griff um Ianto wurde unwillkürlich enger.   
  
„Was denkst du, wie lange er noch bei dir ist? Zwei Jahre? Sicherlich keine fünf. Entweder geht er den gleichen Weg wie Tosh und ich - oder du siehst dich nach grüneren, sprich jüngeren Auen um. Du machst nicht auf Beziehung, erinnerst du dich?“  
  
„Es ist anders mit ihm.“ Er schloss die Augen. „Ich bin anders mit ihm, durch ihn.“  
  
„Jack?“, murmelte Ianto schlaftrunken. „Mit wem sprichst du?“  
  
“Es ist nichts.” Er küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Schlaf weiter.“  
  
„Alptraum?“, fragte Ianto, enger an ihn rollend, auf der Suche nach... Wärme.   
  
„Jetzt nicht mehr.“ Jack warf einen Blick zur Leiter - aber da waren nur noch ein paar Staubflocken, die im von oben herab fallenden Lichtschein tanzten – und zog das Laken über Iantos Schultern hoch. „Jetzt nicht mehr.“  
  
  
Ende


	21. Yesterday's Ghosts

Yesterday’s Ghosts  
  
Episode: 2.10 From out of the rain  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: A/R, slash, R (für ein wenig non-detail Sex)  
Worte: 793  
  
  
  
„Planst du…“ Iantos Stimme war so warm und solide wie die Arme, die um Jacks Taille glitten. „…wirklich die ganze Nacht hier stehen zu bleiben?“   
  
„Ich weiß nicht.“ Er musterte ihre Reflektion in der Fensterscheibe.   
  
Ein paar Nächte zuvor waren sie am genau gleichen Platz gestanden, nur war es Ianto gewesen, der in die Dunkelheit hinaus starrte, in der Hand einen leicht zerknitterten Flyer über ein altes Kino, das seit etlichen Jahren hauptsächlich als Filmmuseum diente.   
  
Er war drauf und dran gewesen, einen Scherz über Iantos Vorliebe für alte Dinge zu machen, als der jüngere Mann sagte, dass er das Kino kenne, da sein Vater ihn früher gelegentlich am Samstag in die Kindervorstellung mitnahm. Nie seine Schwester, nur ihn und es war eine der guten Erinnerungen, aus der Zeit bevor seine Mutter krank wurde, vor ihrem Tod. Danach entfremdeten sich Vater und Sohn.   
  
Der Flyer blieb auf der Fensterbank liegen, als er Ianto ins Bett lockte und später, als der junge Waliser neben ihm schlief, überlegte er, ob es eine gute Idee wäre, zwei Tickets für eine Vorstellung zu kaufen (falls es dort noch Vorstellungen gab, aber er meinte, er hätte etwas davon auf dem Flyer gelesen). Vielleicht fühlte sich Ianto ermutigt, mehr von seiner Kindheit zu erzählen... und wenn nicht, auch gut. Ihr letztes Date lag zu lange zurück und er war nie dazu gekommen, den „Film“-Teil von seinem versprochenen „Abendessen und einen Film?“ einzulösen. DVDs auf der Couch in Iantos Wohnung zu sehen hatte den Vorteil, dass sie den Film pausieren konnte, wenn die Arbeit sie wegrief oder ihre Aufmerksamkeit sich auf andere Dinge verlagerte.   
  
Er kaufte die Karten, doch am Ende kam etwas dazwischen und Ianto bot die zweite Karte zur allgemeinen Überraschung Owen an. Gwen – neugierig geworden – lud sich selbst ein.   
  
Jack wandte sich vom Fenster ab und Ianto zu. Er wünschte, er könnte genau sagen, was den gehetzten Ausdruck in die Augen des jüngeren Mannes brachte – die verlorenen Seelen, die sie nicht hatten retten können; der Anblick des kleinen Jungen, der ohne seine Familie aufwachsen würde – oder waren sie schon früher dort aufgetaucht, bei ihrem Ausflug nach Providence Park? Er hob die Hand und rieb mit den Fingerspitzen über Iantos Wange, sein Kinn entlang, spürte Stoppeln gegen seine Haut prickeln. Und griff auf ein bewährtes Mittel zurück. Jack lächelte und wusste, dass die pure Aussicht auf Sex seinen Körper dazu brachte, vermehrt Pheromone auszustoßen. Ianto war nur außergewöhnlich empfänglich dafür. „Machst du mir ein besseres Angebot, wie ich die Nacht verbringen könnte?“  
  
„Du könntest zurück ins Bett kommen. Mit mir.“ Ianto schob ein Bein zwischen Jacks, suggestiver Druck gegen seinen Unterkörper der keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass er nicht an Schlafen dachte. „Selbst wenn da draußen noch mehr von ihnen sind, ich denke nicht, dass sie heute Nacht unterwegs sein werden.“  
  
„Und du bist dir sicher, weil…“ Er führte ihn rückwärts, bis Ianto ans Bett stieß.   
  
„Es ist kein Regen vorher gesagt.“ Ianto setzte sich auf die Bettkante und zog ihn zu sich herunter.   
  
„Was bist du doch für ein cleveres Kerlchen.“ Jack ging in die Hocke und drückte Iantos Knie auseinander. „Ich denke, das verdient eine Belohnung.“ Ohne Vorwarnung senkte er den Kopf, um eine glitzernde Spur an der Unterseite von Iantos Penis entlang zu lecken. Er wiederholte das ganze, die Zunge flach gegen eine Vene gepresst, in der er Blut durch Iantos Erektion pulsieren spürte.  
  
\---  
  
Iantos Finger glitten müßig durch Jacks Haare, immer den gleichen Pfad, von der Stirn zum Nacken und zurück. Es war fast hypnotisch.   
  
„Als du mit der Schauspielertruppe unterwegs warst…“  
  
Jack lächelte gegen Iantos Bauch. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass der jüngere Mann irgendwann danach fragen würde. „Mmmh?“  
  
„Du hast dir nicht wirklich ständig in den Kopf geschossen, oder? Die Aufnahme war wahnsinnig kurz, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich Blut gesehen habe.“  
  
„Du denkst immer noch darüber nach?“ Jack wandte den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. „Ich dachte, ich hätte dich ausreichend abgelenkt, hmh, ich muss nachlassen.“ Er grinste, als Ianto sich vorbeugte und ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern verpasste. „Es war natürlich ein Trick. Du hast kein Blut in dem Film gesehen, oder? Nur wie ich mir scheinbar in den Kopf schieße. Eine Kugel, die im Lauf, mit der ich am Anfang zum Beweis auf eine Scheibe geschossen habe, war echt. Der Rest Platzpatronen, die mir die Haut ein wenig versengten.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Besser als die Kopfschmerzen. Niemand durfte von meinen ‚besonderen Fähigkeiten’ wissen. Und es wäre doch ohnehin wenig spektakulär gewesen, wenn ich nur einfach mit einem Loch im Kopf umfalle, selbst wenn ich ein paar Minuten später wieder aufwache.“  
  
„Ich bin froh, dass es nur ein Trick war, weißt du.“ Iantos Finger kehrten zu ihrer magischen, hypnotischen Berührung zurück. „Ich hasse es, wenn du stirbst.“  
  
Jack presste einen Kuss auf einen Pigmentfleck neben Iantos Nabel und legte die Wange zurück auf seinen Bauch. In Momenten wie diesen schien ihm selbst seine Unsterblichkeit fast wie eine erträgliche Bürde.   
  
  
Ende


	22. Torchwood Style

Torchwood Style  
  
Episode: --  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Team  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: slash, pg  
Worte: 1210  
  
  
  
Es war ein typischer Torchwood-Tag.   
  
Er begann mit einem neugierigen und/oder hungrigen Weevil, der sich in den Lüftungsschacht eines Restaurants gewagt hatte und dann dort feststeckte. Gegen halb vier (morgens) löste er durch seine Befreiungsversuche die Alarmanlage aus. Zehn Minuten später war die Polizei vor Ort. Weitere zehn Minuten später, nachdem die Streifenbeamten nach Rücksprache mit der Zentrale zu dem Schluss gekommen waren, dass es sich – Overall hin oder her - nicht um einen durchschnittlichen Einbrecher handeln konnte, klingelte Jacks Handy. Bei dem Versuch, das Gerät zum Schweigen zu bringen, bevor es Ianto weckte, endeten sie beide auf dem kalten Boden des Bunkers.  
  
Während er ihm verschlafen - wie ein aus dem Nest gefallenes Entenküken blindlings hinter seinem Captain her taumelnd - zum Wagen folgte, schwor sich Ianto zum wiederholten Male, keinen Sex mehr mit Jack zu haben, bis der eine andere Schlafmöglichkeit im Hub fand. Ungeachtet Jacks Versprechen, sich nach ihrer Rückkehr mit gewissen, schmerzenden Körperteilen intensiv zu beschäftigen. Es gab Dinge, die selbst ein Captain Harkness nicht mit Sex wieder geradebiegen konnte. Das schloss geprellte Steißbeine und angeschlagene Hinterköpfe mit ein.  
  
Es gelang ihnen nicht, den Weevil einfach so heraus zu ziehen, aber Jack erwies sich als äußerst behände mit einem Elektroschrauber und sie entfernten nach und nach die Blechverkleidung des Lüftungsschachts. Eine kräftige Dosis Betäubungsspray und eine Tube Gleitgel aus persönlichen Beständen – Ianto hätte nicht geglaubt, er könne noch so rot werden, als Jack ihm (über den ganzen Parkplatz und von den gaffenden Polizisten deutlich hörbar) nachrief, nicht die blaue Tube zu nehmen, das wäre seine Lieblingssorte – später, manövrierten sie die verkeilten Arme des Weevil nach oben und er rutschte fast von selbst aus dem Schacht. Sie schubsten ihn zurück in den Abwasserkanal, aus dem er gekommen war und Jack empfahl dem Geschäftsführer des Restaurants, in ein Vorhängeschloss und ein Absperrgitter für seine Lüftungsschächte zu investieren, damit keine weiteren Waschbären sich dorthin verirren konnten.   
  
Gab es überhaupt Waschbären in Wales?  
  
Inzwischen war es spät genug, dass die Cafés in der Bay öffneten und Jack führte ihn zum Frühstück aus, doch Iantos Laune besserte sich nicht beträchtlich, als er Kaffee trank, der aus definitiv zu lange gerösteten Bohnen bereitet worden war.   
  
Der Vormittag zog sich dann erstaunlich ereignislos hin, und die Aussicht auf eine Belohnung brachte Jack dazu, sich tatsächlich ernsthaft mit dem Berg an fälligem Papierkram zu beschäftigen und nicht mit Tosh (deren Berichte längst fertig waren) an einem Stück Alientek herum zu basteln, dass vor ein paar Tagen vom Rift ausgespuckt worden war.   
  
Auch die anderen fanden Beschäftigung genug.   
  
Als Ianto mittags die Touristeninfo schloss und sich nach unten aufmachte, um zu fragen, was er zu essen bestellen sollte, kam ein neuer Riftalarm durchs System.   
  
Es kostete einige Mühe, sich vorzustellen, dass die beiden großgewachsenen „Touristen“ mit der rindenähnlichen Haut tatsächlich von Bäumen abstammten – irdischen Bäumen, wie Jack betonte, so konnten sie nicht wirklich etwas dagegen einwenden, als die beiden Alien höflich darum baten, für eine Weile „wurzeln“ zu dürfen, um sich von ihrer unerwarteten Reise durch den Rift zu erholen. Ianto rief Informationen über den „Forrest of Cheem“ ab und organisierte den Transport; lehnte aber ab, mit zu kommen, als Jack sie in ein Naturschutzgebiet in den Brecon Beacons brachte, wo sie sich ungestört erholen konnte, bevor ein Rücktransport möglich war. Gwen schien keine Skrupel zu haben, an den Ort zurück zu kehren, an dem sie beinahe gegessen worden wären, aber Tosh und Owen lehnten den Ausflug aufs Land ebenfalls mit Schaudern ab.   
  
Am späten Nachmittag kamen sie zurück, Gwen noch immer verstimmt darüber, dass Nachkömmlinge von Bäumen sie als minder-entwickelte Spezies bezeichnet hatten. Ianto machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und fügte dem Tablett, auf dem bereits sein Espresso und Jacks extrastarker, extragroßer Kaffee standen (die anderen beiden hatte er schon versorgt), eine Tasse Cappuccino mit einem Schuss Vanillesirup für Gwen hinzu, als er die Getränke in den Konferenzraum brachte. Zusammen mit der bereits auf sie wartenden Pizza besänftigte das die Gemüter erheblich.  
  
Die ersten Bissen Pizza verschlungen, begann Jack (unter Iantos tadelndem Blick seine fettigen Finger an der Hose abwischend) von seiner ersten Begegnung mit einem Mitglied des „Forrest of Cheem“ zu erzählen, was aber bald in eine haarsträubende Geschichte darüber wie Jack fast in einem Harem gelandet wäre, abglitt. Owen gab sarkastische Kommentare ab und Gwen stellte ungläubige Fragen.   
  
„...und dann hat er gesagt, weil Menschen so rar sind, wäre ich die Krönung seiner Kollektion – und ich musste dankend ablehnen, aber natürlich erst nach drei Tagen, nachdem ich...“  
  
An diesem Punkt stand Ianto in aller Seelenruhe auf und küsste Jack auf den Mund. Dann setzte er sich wieder hin, rückte seine Serviette zurecht und aß weiter.  
  
Jack grinste.  
  
Tosh lachte.  
  
Gwen starrte, den Mund äußerst unattraktiv offen.   
  
Owen schnitt eine Grimasse und griff ungerührt nach dem nächsten Stück Pizza.  
  
„Was?“, fragte Ianto, ohne aufzusehen. „Es ist ja nicht so, als wüsstet ihr nicht alle längst über mich und Jack Bescheid.“  
  
„Ich denke, es war eher der Zeitpunkt. Und der Ort“, meinte Tosh lächelnd. „Und die Gesellschaft.“  
  
Ianto hob die Schultern. „Ich möchte gerne in Ruhe essen.“  
  
Etwas blitzte in Jacks Augen auf. „Soooo, heißt das, immer wenn ich etwas erzähle, wirst du...“ Er stoppte erwartungsvoll. Doch nichts passierte. „...wie gesagt, nach drei Tagen, als ich mich durch den halben Harem gearbeitet hatte“, nahm Jack seine Story wieder auf. “Ich muss sagen, mein Abschied rief allgemeines Bedau...“  
  
Ianto verschloss ihm wieder den Mund. Er sah Jack an, eine Augenbraue erhoben, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.  
  
Jack grinste. „Das ganze brachte mir ein Angebot ein, der Star in einem Bord...“   
  
Mit einem Seufzen – und Augenrollen – küsste ihn Ianto erneut.  
  
„Ab jetzt macht er es nur noch mit Absicht.“ Owen schnappte sich ein weiteres Stück Pizza und stand auf. „Das ist dann mein Stichwort zu gehen.“ Er verschwand in Richtung seines Arbeitsplatzes.  
  
Tosh wischte sich die Finger an einer Serviette ab, zwinkerte Ianto zu und nahm ihren Pappteller mit, um ihn auf dem Weg zur Tür in den Mülleimer zu werfen.   
  
Gwen schien etwas sagen zu wollen, stand dann jedoch auf und wanderte ihnen hinterher, aus dem Raum, ein halbgegessenes Pizzastück offenbar vergessen zwischen den Fingern.   
  
„Machst du das jetzt...“ Jack zog Ianto auf seinen Schoß. „...jedes Mal?“  
  
Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich dachte schon, sie gehen nie“, sagte er, und befreite sich aus Jacks Klammergriff, nahm wieder auf seinem Stuhl Platz und aß in aller Ruhe weiter.  
  
„Hey!“, protestierte Jack. „Komm sofort wieder her. Ich war noch nicht fertig.“  
  
„Halt‘ einfach den Mund. Sir.“   
  
\---  
  
„Ich kann nicht glauben, wie unprofessionell ich mich heute verhalten habe“, meinte Ianto, als Jack aus der Dusche kam und sich gegen neben ihn gegen die Wand lehnte.   
  
„Hey, ich liebe es, wenn du unprofessionell bist. Vor allem mit mir.“ Jack schüttelte den Kopf und ließ Wassertropfen aus seinem Haar auf das Fenster regnen.  
  
„Ich denke, das ist Teil des Problems.“   
  
„Wieso ist es ein Problem?“  
  
„Ja-ack.“  
  
„Nein, ich meine es ernst. So, wir hatten ein wenig Spaß, nicht inmitten einer Krise, sondern bei einem Essen mit unseren Freunden. Was ist daran falsch? Ich denke, es sind Momente wie diese, die uns geistig gesund halten.“   
  
„Oh, du würdest uns als geistig gesund bezeichnen… Sir?“, entgegnete der junge Waliser.   
  
„Du… frecher…“,  der Rest seiner Worte ging in Iantos Lachen unter, als Jack ihn aufs Bett drückte und küsste.  
  
  
Ende


	23. Memories and Dust

Memories and Dust  
  
Episode: 2.13 Exit Wounds  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: AU, slash, pg  
Worte: 1189  
  
  
  
Es war eine schlanke, weiße Säule, vor der sie Halt machten. In der grellen Mittagssonne flimmerten ihre Umrisse leicht. Eine quadratische Basis verjüngte sich, bevor sie zu einer Kugel aufstieg. Schriftzeichen waren in die Oberfläche der Kugel eingegraben.  
  
Ianto blinzelte. Durch die Schutzbrille wirkte alles eher zweidimensional - die Kanten verschärft und vorspringend, der Rest zurückgenommen - aber Jack hatte ihn auch darauf vorbereitet. Die UV-Strahlung war höher als auf der Erde, und dazu kam der Staubgehalt in der Luft. Er konnte die Brille nur im Inneren des Hauses, in dem sie für die Dauer ihres Aufenthalts wohnten, abnehmen. In einer von Luftfiltern und Klimaregulatoren gereinigten Umgebung, die eine Schutzausrüstung überflüssig machten. Jacks Körper schien sich selbst nach all der Zeit wieder daran gewöhnt zu haben, dass er auf dieser Welt geboren war, oder vielleicht lag es einfach nur daran, dass er war wer er war - doch auch er trug eine Schutzbrille. Hinter den klaren Gläsern waren seine Augen hart und grau. Der beige Stoff seiner Tunika spannte sich über steif gehaltene Schultern, als er einen Schritt von der Säule entfernt stoppte.   
  
Er fragte sich, was er hier machte. Er gehörte nicht hierher. Auf einen fremden Planeten. In eine andere Zeit. Vielleicht lag sein Unbehagen aber auch an dem Grund, aus dem sie hier waren.  
  
Aber er musste hier sein. Für Jack.  
  
Sein Mund war so trocken, dass seine Zunge am Gaumen festklebte. Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor Ianto sich in der ungewohnt geschnittenen Kleidung zurechtfand und sich seine Finger um die kleine Phiole schlossen, die Jack ihm gegeben hatte, bevor sie aufbrachen. Er schüttelte eine der kleinen Kugeln heraus und direkt in den Mund. Sie schmeckte säuerlich und erinnerte ihn an die billigen Fruchtbonbons seiner Kindheit, als sie rasch auf seiner Zunge schmolz. Aber sein Mund füllte sich mit Feuchtigkeit und das Kratzen in seiner Kehle ließ nach. Er zog den Schal wieder vors Gesicht. Auf seiner ungeschützten Haut fühlte sich der Wind wie feinstes Schleifpapier an.   
  
Die Staubstürme waren jahreszeitlich bedingt, hatte Jack erklärt. Und in tiefer gelegenen Gebieten waren sie auch seltener anzutreffen. Deshalb wohnte hier oben auch niemand.  
  
Eigentlich sah es hier aus wie in einer Wüste auf der Erde. Vielleicht hatten sich deshalb menschliche Kolonisten in erster Linie auf diesem Planeten niedergelassen. Blankes, graues und weißes Gestein. Sand in verschiedenen Gelb- und Brauntönen. Dazwischen einzelne niedere, staubige, verkrüppelt wirkende Streifen Gestrüpps. Und über ihnen die riesige, gleißende Sonne vor einem fast farblosen, wolkenlosen Himmel. Ihr blasseres Geschwistergestirn war um diese Uhrzeit so gut wie nicht zu erkennen.  
  
Jack drehte sich um und Ianto wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er verstand und er nahm das kleine, graue Metallkästchen, das der andere Mann ihm reichte. Bisher hatte Jack es kaum aus der Hand gegeben, oder auch nur aus den Augen gelassen. In seinen Händen, selbst durch das Material der dünnen Handschuhe hindurch, fühlte es sich fremd an.   
  
Eine Weile stand Jack da, als wisse er nicht weiter, dann hob er die Hand, zog den rechten Handschuh aus und presste seine Handfläche gegen eine Metallplatte, die seitlich an der Säule angebracht war. Zuerst passiert nichts, dann öffnete sich mit einem trockenen Knirschen die Vorderseite und gab eine Art von Regalfächern im Inneren frei. Ianto erhaschte einen flüchtigen Blick auf weitere graue Kästchen, dann verdeckte Jack sie, als er sich zu ihm umwandte und die Hand auffordernd ausstreckte. Sie vorsichtig in beiden Händen haltend, gab er ihm die Urne zurück.   
  
Als der andere Mann sich von ihm abwandte, trat er respektvoll ein paar Schritte zurück. Er verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken und versuchte sich unauffällig die Stelle unter dem linken Schulterblatt zu kratzen, die juckte. Er hoffte, es war nur Sand, der den Weg unter seine Schichten an Kleidung gefunden hatte. Ianto wollte nicht unbedingt seinen ersten Ausflug auf einen anderen Planeten mit einem Besuch einer medizinischen Einrichtung beenden.  
  
Während er auf Jacks Rücken starrte, schlugen seine Gedanken einen inzwischen wohlvertrauten Pfad ein. Er war wegen Jack hier. Wieso war Jack hier? Er hatte nicht vergessen, wie Jack sagte, nicht auf seinen Heimatplaneten zurückkehren zu können, ganz zu schweigen von dem Durcheinander, das er damit in seiner Zeitlinie anrichten könnte.   
  
Dann war die Erde entführt worden und Jack rannte mit dem Doctor davon – und als er zurückkam, sagte er ihm nur, er solle eine Tasche packen und ihn auf dem Plass treffen.   
  
Eine halbe Stunde später trat er an der Seite seines Captains in die Tardis. Der Doctor scheuchte sie von der „Brücke“ und in einen Raum, den er als Jacks Zimmer bezeichnete. Wie konnte Jack nach all den Jahren noch ein eigenes Zimmer haben?  
  
Bis zu diesem Moment hatte er keine Vorstellung davon, dass Jacks Bruder nicht mehr in einer Kryoschublade steckte. Oder davon, dass Jack seine Leiche kremiert hatte und seine Asche in einer Blechbox in seinem Safe aufbewahrte.   
  
Plante Jack, hier - auf Boeshane oder sonst wo im Universum - zu bleiben und Cardiff und Torchwood den Rücken zu kehren? Verdenken konnte es ihm niemand. Wenn er die Erklärungen des Doctors richtig verstanden hatte, dann befanden sie sich in einer Zeit, die Jacks Zukunft entsprach. Die Time Agency existierte nicht mehr, auch wenn sich noch vereinzelt Agents wie Jacks Ex Hart herumtrieben. Da war offensichtlich noch der eine oder andere Feind aus der Zeit von Jacks unrühmlicher Karriere als Betrüger, aber dem konnte eine neue Identität abhelfen. Jack hatte das ja bekanntermaßen zuvor getan.  
  
Was bedeutete das für ihre Beziehung? Würde Jack ihn alleine auf die Erde zurück schicken? Was sollte er dort machen? Ohne Jack gab es kein Torchwood. Und ohne Torchwood…   
  
„Ianto?“  
  
Er öffnete die Augen - ohne sich daran zu erinnern, wann er sie geschlossen hatte – und starrte auf die Reflektion seines vermummten Gesichts in den Gläsern von Jacks Schutzbrille. „Ja?“  
  
„Ich sagte, wir sollten gehen.“ Jack neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und seine Brille spiegelte nicht mehr. Ianto konnte seine Augen sehen. „Es wird bald zu heiß sein, um sich hier aufzuhalten. Vor allem für dich.“  
  
„Gut.“ Er sah sich um. Die Säule war wieder geschlossen. „Ich gehe dann schon einmal voraus, okay?“  
  
Jack nickte und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe, auf den schmalen Streifen Haut, der zwischen Schal und Kapuze hervor blitzte, als er sie zurechtrückte. „Nicht zu weit, ja? Ich möchte dich hier oben nicht verlieren.“  
  
Das war eher unwahrscheinlich, nicht so lange er den Trackerchip trug, der in seiner linken Achsel unter die Haut implantiert war. Es störte ihn wenig – anders als Gwen, die ewig mit Jack darüber diskutiert hatte und ihren Chip in einem Armband bei sich trug – er verstand, dass Jack nach allem was geschehen war, die Sicherheit brauchte, sie immer und jederzeit finden zu können. Und wenn er ehrlich war, fand er es auch ziemlich beruhigend.   
  
„Natürlich nicht. Ich bleibe in Sichtweite.“ Ianto berührte mit zwei Fingern den Schleier über Jacks Mund, ein dürftiger Ersatz für einen Kuss - bevor er sich abwandte und ihm ein paar Momente mit den Erinnerungen an seine Familie alleine ließ.  
  
Sein Blick wanderte über Felsen und Dünen und verdorrtes Gestrüpp zurück zu Jack. Vielleicht könnte er sich ja doch daran gewöhnen. Wer vermisste schon den ewigen Regen in Wales?  
  
  
Ende


	24. Sins of Omission

Sins of Omission  
  
Episode: nach S2  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto, [Ianto/Lisa]  
Rating: AU, pg, slash  
Worte: 1552  
  
  
  
“Jack?” Ianto blieb in der Tür stehen. „Hast du einen Moment Zeit für mich?“  
  
„Hey. Immer.“ Jack schob die Tastatur weg und drehte seinen Stuhl herum, als der junge Waliser zögernd an seinen Schreibtisch trat. „Ist etwas passiert?“, fragte er, nachdem ihm ein zweiter Blick zeigte, dass Ianto nervös wirkte. Er hielt einen gefalteten Bogen Papier in den Händen, den er offenbar unbewusst zerknitterte und wieder glättete.   
  
Ianto holte tief Luft. „Es gibt etwas, dass ich dir nicht gesagt habe… etwas, dass ich dir hätte sagen sollen, bevor wir…“ Er hielt Jack den Brief hin und presste dann den Handballen gegen die Stirn. „Es tut mir leid.“  
  
Jack drehte den Brief zwischen den Fingern, ohne ihn aufzufalten. „Es ist nicht deine Kündigung, oder?“ Er wartete, bis der jüngere Mann mit dem Kopf schüttelte, dann erst glättete er den Briefbogen und überflog ihn. Da war ein amtlich aussehender Briefkopf, Iantos Name und ein paar Worte, die im ersten Moment keinen Sinn machten: Einverständniserklärung, leiblicher Vater, Tochter Lysette Catherine, Adoption durch… „Was ist das?“ Er stand auf und trat zu Ianto, nahm sein Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und hob sein Gesicht an, bis der andere Mann ihn ansah. „Erklär‘ es mir. Bitte. Denn was ich hier lese…“  
  
„Ich habe eine Tochter. Lisa und ich hatten ein Baby“, flüsterte er, die Augen fest geschlossen. „Es tut mir leid, ich hätte es dir sagen müssen, ich hätte…“  
  
Jack legte einen Finger über seinen Mund. „Warte“, sagte er. Er drückte seine Stirn gegen die des anderen Mannes. „Warte. Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier.“ Mit einem Kuss auf Iantos Schläfe trat er einen Schritt zurück. „Ich schicke die anderen heute Abend früher nach Hause, wenn es möglich ist. Ich könnte später zu dir kommen, in deiner Wohnung sind wir ungestörter?“  
  
„Ja, natürlich, Sir. Ich…“ Ianto öffnete die Augen. „Ich hatte erwartet, dass du wütend wirst. Du hast damals sehr deutlich gemacht, was mit mir passiert, wenn ich dir noch einmal etwas verheimliche.“  
  
„Ich denke, wir haben beide in dieser Nacht Dinge gesagt…“ Jacks Lächeln erreichte jedoch seine Augen nicht. „Und ich habe absolut keine Rechtfertigung, wütend zu sein, wenn du mir etwas aus deiner Vergangenheit verheimlichst. So lange es nichts mit Torchwood zu tun hat oder uns irgendwie gefährdet, ist es deine Sache, was du mit mir teilst. Ich weiß, dass ich in dieser Hinsicht nicht viel besser bin.“  
  
„Soll ich für uns etwas zu essen besorgen?“ Ianto entgegnete nichts auf seine Worte.  
  
„Das ist eine gute Idee.“ Jack sah ihm nach, als er ging. Dann nahm er wieder Platz und griff erneut nach dem Brief.   
  
\---  
  
„Hey.“ Jack wartete, bis er ihm öffnete – als hätte er nicht schon seit geraumer Zeit seinen eigenen Schlüssel und verbrachte mehr als eine Nacht in seinem Bett. Er nahm ihm den Mantel ab und hängte ihn auf, während der ältere Mann seine schmutzigen Schuhe auszog.   
  
Dann führte er ihn in die Küche. Jack lächelte, als er die beiden Teller auf dem Tisch stehen sah. Ianto hatte das Essen automatisch nach ihren Vorlieben aufgeteilt, in Gedanken verloren.   
  
„Perfektes Timing.“  
  
Nun, nicht so perfekt. Jack hatte ihm eine SMS geschickt, als er den Hub verließ und Ianto kannte die Route zu seiner Wohnung schließlich gut genug, um zu wissen, wann er die Mikrowelle anwerfen musste.   
  
Sie benahmen sich wirklich wie ein langvertrautes Paar. Er ging und holte eine Flasche Wasser für Jack aus dem Kühlschrank. Und fragte sich, was Gwen aus dieser häuslichen Szene machen würde. Er erinnerte sich noch zu gut an ihren geschockten Gesichtsausdruck, als sie sie vor ein paar Wochen im Gewächshaus praktisch in flagranti erwischte.   
  
Jacks Teller leerte sich rasch, doch Ianto stocherte nur in seinem Essen herum.   
  
„Sprich‘ mit mir“, meinte Jack um eine Mundvoll Nudeln herum. Er schluckte. „Ich weiß, du wirst ohnehin nicht essen, bevor wir das nicht geklärt haben.“  
  
Ianto warf seine Gabel auf den Tisch und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Wieso machst du das?“, fragte er frustriert.  
  
„Mache ich was?“ Jack pickte einen Happen von Iantos Teller.   
  
„Immer wenn ich denke, ich verstehe wie du tickst, änderst du die Spielregeln.“   
  
Grinsend griff Jack nach seiner Hand und presste einen Kuss auf seine Handfläche. „Weil das Leben sonst langweilig wäre und ich mein Mysterium verliere. Was hast du denn genau von mir erwartet?“  
  
Mit einer Serviette wischte Ianto Saucenreste von seiner Haut. „Ich weiß nicht… Dass du wütend bist, dass ich dir so etwas Wichtiges verschwiegen habe. Verletzt, dass ich dich belogen habe?“  
  
Jack lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück. „Ich weiß, dass generell das Verschweigen von etwas mit Lügen gleichgestellt wird, aber wir beide wissen, wie wichtig es sein kann, Dinge für sich zu behalten. Es gibt so vieles, das du nicht von mir weißt. Über meine Familie, meine Vergangenheit…“ Er zögerte. „Und ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich dir damals zugehört hätte.“ Sein Blick folgte Ianto, der aufgestanden war, um unruhig auf und ab zu gehen. „So, ihr Name ist Lysette?“  
  
„Der Name von Lisas Großmutter. Aber wir haben sie Lys genannt.“ Ianto lehnte gegen einen Küchenschrank, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Sie war nicht geplant. Wir hatten uns kaum richtig kennen gelernt, als Lisa schwanger wurde. Es klingt vielleicht kalt, aber es war zu früh, um ein Baby zu haben. Wir standen beide ganz unten in der Hierarchie, und wir bemühten uns beide darum, weiter zu kommen. Wir arbeiteten hart. Lisa hatte eine heißbegehrte Juniorposition im Bereich Mikrotechnologie ergattert; ich hatte mich beworben, neben Archiv & Research auch für den Felddienst ausgebildet zu werden. Sie hat bis zwei Wochen vor der Geburt gearbeitet und nur zehn Tage danach fing sie wieder an. Um Lys kümmerte sich Lisas Mam.“  
  
„Wie alt war sie, als...?“, fragte Jack schließlich, als Ianto nicht weiter fragte.  
  
„Vier Monate.“ Ianto schluckte. „Vier hatten erst ein paar Tage zuvor den Papierkram ausgefüllt, es war noch nichts in der Datenbank von Lys. Sie war vier Monate und zwölf Tage alt, als die Cybermen und die Daleks kamen. Als Lisa, als ihre Mutter…“ Er stieß sich abrupt ab und verließ den Raum.   
  
Jack spießte ein paar Nudeln auf, aber er war nicht mehr wirklich hungrig. Es war nicht Iantos „kleines Geheimnis“ – er fragte sich, ob es ein guter Moment war, dem jungen Waliser von seinem katastrophalen Verhältnis zu seiner eigenen Tochter zu erzählen. Oder zumindest von ihrer Existenz.  
  
Ianto kam zurück und legte ein Foto auf den Tisch, mit der Rückseite nach oben. „Das war ebenfalls in dem Umschlag.“  
  
Auf sein Nicken hin drehte Jack es um. Jemand hatte das Bild von der Straße oder dem Gehweg aus aufgenommen. Ein etwa dreijähriges Mädchen musterte die Person, die sie fotografiert hatte, neugierig durch den Zaun. Sie hatte Haut von der Farbe hellen Milchkaffees, dunkle Augen – und eine Nase, die Jack überall wiedererkennen würde.  
  
„Lisas Schwester und ihr Mann sind die einzigen Eltern, die sie je gekannt hat. Sie haben sich bei mir gemeldet, weil sie sie offiziell adoptieren wollen.“ Ianto musterte seine Hände.  
  
„Wieso gerade jetzt?“  
  
„Sie verlassen London. Lisas Mutter hat mich angerufen, bevor der Brief mit der Post kam. Darrins Firma will ihn in eine andere Niederlassung versetzen.“ Er sah auf. „Ich habe das Formular bereits unterschrieben und an sie gefaxt.“ Ein Schatten glitt über seine Gesichtszüge. „Ich musste damals unter allen Umständen versuchen, Lisa zu retten. Nicht nur um meinetwillen, sondern auch für Lysette. Und am Ende... sie wusste nicht einmal mehr, dass sie eine Tochter hatte. Sie erkannte sie nicht, als ich ihr ein Foto von ihr zeigte... sie haben ihr die Erinnerung an sie gestohlen. Spätestens dann hätte ich erkennen müssen, dass es zu spät war. Während meiner… Suspendierung… wurde mir klar, dass ich Lys vor all dem schützen musste. Vor Torchwood. Und davor, was aus ihrer Mutter wurde. Aus mir.“  
  
„Sie ist ein Teil von dir… Und von Lisa“, erwiderte Jack leise, seine Stimme neutral, nicht urteilend. „Du hättest zumindest ab und zu nach London gehen können. Sie besuchen. Ein Teil ihres Lebens sein. Du hättest die Erinnerung an ihre leibliche Mutter sein können.“  
  
„Nein.“ Ianto holte tief Luft und starrte an die Decke, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt. „Was hätte ich ihr schon bieten können? Eine tote Mutter und einen Vater, der nie Zeit für sie haben wird? Sie ist besser aufgehoben, wo sie ist und bei wem sie ist. Sie kann bei ihnen unbekümmert aufwachsen. Ich werde ohnehin höchstwahrscheinlich tot sein, bevor sie in die Schule kommt.“  
  
Jack konnte ein Zusammenzucken nicht völlig verhindern, wie immer, wenn Ianto so – beinahe mit beiläufiger Sicherheit – von seinem Tod sprach. „Dieser Job… Torchwood ist nicht alles. Es gibt andere Jobs.“  
  
„Das… von dir?“ Ianto warf ihm einen Blick zu. Jack zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Schlechtes Beispiel?“ Er stand auf und trat vor den jüngeren Mann. „Du könntest es dir anders überlegen, die Erlaubnis wiederrufen. Ich habe Kontakte, wenn sie sich weigern, dich sie sehen zu lassen. Du könntest…“  
  
Ianto beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. „Sie ist nur ein Traum“, flüsterte er, als er die Stirn gegen Jacks Schulter presste. „Aber ich bin vor langer Zeit daraus aufgewacht. Es ist das Beste so, wie es ist.“ Er schwieg einen Moment. „Es tut mir nur leid, dass ich dich belogen habe.“  
  
„Es ist okay“, erwiderte Jack. Er legte die Arme um die Iantos Taille, zog ihn näher zu sich. „Es ist okay.“  
  
  
Ende


	25. The games people play

the games people play  
  
Episode: --  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Team  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: slash, pg, Humor  
Worte: 1232  
  
  
  
„Kaffee?“  
  
„Kaffee?“  
  
Owen wirbelte herum. Seit wann hatten sie hier ein Echo? Er musterte Ianto, der seinen Blick mit hochgezogener Augenbraue erwiderte und offensichtlich auf eine Antwort wartete. Jack stand in der Nähe, in eine Akte vertieft, die Tosh ihm eben gereicht hatte und schien ihnen keine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. „Ja, sicher“, meinte er. „Und mach‘ ihn stark, damit er mich wachhält.“ Er wandte sich wieder seinem Computer zu.  
  
„Natürlich, Owen.“  
  
„Natürlich, Owen.“  
  
Der Arzt warf einen Blick über die Schulter – doch alles was er sah, war die sich entfernende Rückseite des Teaboys und Jack, der ihm (kaum überraschend) sofort auf dem Fuß folgte.   
  
\---  
  
Jack stützte die Arme auf die Oberseite der Kaffeemaschine… und nahm sie sofort wieder herunter, als Ianto ihm einen tadelnden Blick zuwarf.   
  
„Was?“, fragte er, als Jack nichts sagte, sondern nur so breit grinste, dass er seine eigenen Ohrläppchen zu verschlucken drohte.   
  
„Willst du darauf wetten, ob ich es den ganzen Tag durchhalte?“, meinte der Captain.   
  
„Von acht Uhr morgens bis acht Uhr abends ist kein ganzer Tag.“ Ianto stellte ungerührt Tassen bereit und nahm eine frische Tüte Kaffeebohnen aus dem Schrank.  
  
„Klein~lich“, murrte Jack.  
  
„Aber du liebst mich trotzdem.“ Ianto faltete die Tüte ordentlich zu und verschloss sie mit einem Clip. Er wandte den Kopf, als Jack neben ihm auftauchte und einen Arm um seine Taille schlang. „Sir?“  
  
Jack küsste ihn aufs Ohr. „Das tue ich, Mister Jones“, flüsterte er. „Heißt das, du nimmst die Wette an?“  
  
Ianto lachte und küsste ihn auf den Mund, bevor er ihm mit der Hüfte einen Stoß gab, weg von ihm - bevor sie etwas begannen, dass sie jetzt nicht beenden konnten. „Oh ja. Fang‘ schon mal an, dir zu überlegen, womit du deine Schuld begleichen wirst.“  
  
„So sicher bist du dir?“  
  
„Dass du es nicht schaffst, jedes Wort zu wiederholen, dass ich sage und ansonsten nicht zu sprechen, wenn wir mit den anderen zusammen sind – außer es ist ein Notfall? Sehr sicher. Und ich spreche aus Erfahrung.“ Ianto griff um ihn herum nach einer Plastikflasche mit Wasser (kein kalkhaltiges Leitungswasser für die Kaffeemaschine). „Erinnerst du dich an deinen Versuch zwei Stunden lang zu schweigen? Du hast es keine zwanzig Minuten durchgehalten.“  
  
„Du hast ja auch geschummelt“, verteidigte sich Jack mit einem Schmollen. „Das war unfair, du hast mich ans Bett gebunden und mich dann einfach so liegen lassen.“   
  
Ein Grinsen spielte um Iantos Lippen. „Ich habe vom Besten gelernt.“ Er streckte die Hand aus. „Haben wir eine Wette, Captain Harkness?“  
  
„Wir haben eine Wette, Mister Jones.“ Jack schüttelte seine Hand. „Und der Kaffee…?“  
  
„In zwei Minuten. Wenn du mich ungestört arbeiten lässt.“  
  
Nun, niemand konnte behaupten, dass Jack einen Zaunpfahl nicht erkannte, wenn er ihn über den Kopf gezogen bekam. Mit einem letzten Klaps auf Iantos Hintern ging er brav in sein Büro.  
  
\- - -  
  
Gwen sah Jack erwartungsvoll an. Doch anstatt etwas zu ihr zu sagen, warf er nur Ianto einen ungeduldigen Blick zu.  
  
Ianto nickte nach einem Moment. „Gute Arbeit, Gwen.“  
  
„Gute Arbeit, Gwen“, echote Jack und nahm die Mappe mit ihrem Bericht, bevor er hastig den Rückzug antrat.  
  
„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Jack?“, fragte Gwen besorgt. „Das war eben komisch, oder?“  
  
„Komisch?“, wiederholte Ianto. „Mir ist nichts aufgefallen. Noch einen Kaffee für dich?“, setzte er mit einem Lächeln hinzu.  
  
„Danke.“ Gwen sah ihm mit gerunzelter Stirn nach.  
  
\---  
  
„Und ich konnte Jack nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, Detective Swanson zu erzählen, wie es dazu kam, dass wir Hausverbot in dieser Starbucksfiliale erhielten.“   
  
Tosh lachte auf und hielt höflich eine Hand vor den Mund. Sie sah, wie Jack zu ihnen herüber schlenderte (dachte er wirklich, er wäre so unauffällig?) und hinter Ianto stehen blieb. „Ich bin nicht sicher, dass es ihre Meinung über ihn verbessert hätte.“   
  
„Oh, ich bin sicher.“  
  
„Oh, ich bin sicher“, echote es hinter ihm.  
  
Ianto warf einen Blick über die Schulter. „Sir.“  
  
Jack grinste. „Sir.“ Er zwinkerte Tosh zu.  
  
„Hast du nichts zu tun?“  
  
„Hast du nichts zu tun?“  
  
„Will ich wissen, was ihr beide da wieder treibt?“, entgegnete die Computerspezialistin mit einem Lächeln. Sie hob die Hand. „Nein, warte - das war keine Frage auf die ich eine Antwort haben muss.“  
  
„Oh, Jack beweist nur gerade, dass er ein guter Verlierer ist“, entgegnete Ianto mit einer Hand an den Mund gelegt, als vertraue er ihr ein Geheimnis an.  
  
Jack schnitt eine Grimasse. Ianto zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Oh, Jack beweist nur gerade, dass er ein guter Verlierer ist“, grollte der Captain.   
  
Toshikos Augen weiteten sich, als sie verstand. „Ist das richtig, Jack?“, wandte sie sich mit unschuldiger Miene an ihren Boss.  
  
Jack wartete – doch als Ianto nichts sagte, schubste er ihn mit dem Ellbogen an und deutete auf Tosh.  
  
„Blaue Flecken machen mich nicht gesprächiger, Jack“, warnte Ianto.  
  
Das Klingeln seines Handys enthob Jack einer Antwort. Er zog es aus der Tasche, führte eine komplizierte Pantomime auf und verschwand in sein Büro.   
  
„Manchmal benimmt er sich wie ein Fünfjähriger“, seufzte Ianto mit einem Lächeln und einem Ausdruck von Wärme in den Augen.   
  
„Und du hast gar nichts damit zu tun?“ Tosh drehte einen Stift zwischen den Fingern. „Ich denke, du ermutigst ihn. Nicht, dass ich es für etwas Schlechtes halte. Es ist besser. Ich denke nicht, dass ich ihn so entspannt, so… glücklich… gesehen habe, seit er von seinem Doctor zurückkam.“ Sie lächelte. „Ist er wirklich so ein schlechter Verlierer?“  
  
Ianto sah sie an. „Vielleicht lasse ich ihn nur gerne gewinnen“, erwiderte er. „Ich muss zurück an die Arbeit. Wenn Jack mich suchen sollte, sag‘ ihm ich bin oben in der Touristeninformation.“  
  
\---  
  
„Also, wenn ich versuche, das nach zu sprechen, habe ich einen Knoten in der Zunge.“   
  
Ianto sah auf, als er die Tür schloss. Er hatte eine Gruppe Studentinnen aus Osteuropa beraten und sie baten ihn die walisischen Bezeichnungen aus dem Prospekt vorzulesen. „Und das wäre eine furchtbare Verschwendung einer sehr talentierten Zunge.“  
  
Jack hakte die Finger in Iantos Gürtel und zog ihn zurück nach hinten. „Ich dachte schon, sie würden dich mitnehmen wollen“, grollte er, sein Mund dicht an Iantos Ohr. „Du stehst nicht als Souvenir zur Verfügung, Mister, verstanden?“ Er nahm Iantos Ohrmuschel zwischen die Zähne und biss leicht zu, linderte dann das Ganze mit einem Kuss. „Ich bin gekommen, um die Wette abzusagen. Du hast gewonnen.“  
  
„Wieso das?“ Ianto strich Jacks Hosenträger glatt.  
  
„Um zu beweisen, dass ich kein schlechter Verlierer bin.“ Ein Hauch von Schmollen lag in Jacks Stimme.   
  
„Es war nur ein Scherz, du musst nichts beweisen.“ Der junge Waliser löste Jacks Finger und begann, die Unordnung zu beseitigen, die von den Studentinnen in dem Regal mit den Broschüren und Prospekten hinterlassen worden war.   
  
„Und wenn ich das will?“ Jack lehnte gegen den Schreibtisch, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Was ist, wenn ich das Gefühl habe, etwas beweisen zu müssen.“  
  
Ianto wandte sich ihm zu. „Nicht mir“, erwiderte er und küsste ihn auf den Mundwinkel.  
  
Jack umfasste seine Handgelenke, hielt ihn fest.  „Mir selbst. Dass ich es ernst gemeint habe, als ich sagte, dass ich mehr zwischen uns möchte, als wir in der Vergangenheit hatten.“ Er rieb mit der Fläche des Daumens über Iantos Unterlippe. „Also, das Essen geht auf mich und warum sehen wir dann nicht einfach, was danach passiert?“  
  
„Klingt nach einem Plan, Sir.“ Ianto nippte lächelnd an seiner Fingerspitze. „Wieso mache ich nicht hier alles fertig, und du holst mich ab, wenn es an der Zeit ist und überraschst mich?“  
  
„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Mister Jones.“  
  
„Captain.“ Er öffnete die Wandverkleidung und sah Jack nach, als der zurück in den Hub ging.  
  
  
Ende


	26. Need to know

Need to know  
  
  
Episode: --  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Team  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: slash, pg  
Worte: 672  
  
  
  
Es war eins von Gwen albernen Spielen.   
  
Sie, Jack und Owen befanden sich auf einer Überwachung; stundenlang in einem Auto, nur unterbrochen von Pinkel- und Kaffeeholpausen.   
  
Jack amüsierte sich damit, zu versuchen Ianto zum Sexting zu überreden und bekam seine Antwort über den privaten Kanal des Comms. Owen schlief auf dem Rücksitz, oder tat zumindest erfolgreich so. Und selbst Gwen gingen schließlich die Fragen und die Kommentare und ihre kleinen Geschichten aus.   
  
Unglücklicherweise war sie es, die sich eine volle Breitseite einfing, als sie mit ihrem „Was weißt du über mich?“-Spiel anfing und Owen die erste Runde gewann, indem er die Sommersprossen in ihrem Nacken im Detail beschrieb.   
  
\---  
  
Jack hatte geerntet, was er mit seinen Textnachrichten gesät hatte und lag nun, mit dem Gesicht nach unten, zufrieden über das Bett ausgebreitet. Ianto amüsierte sich damit, die Fingernägel an Jacks Wirbelsäule entlang zu streifen.   
  
„Was weißt du über mich?“, fragte er und beugte sich vor, um eine Stelle an Jacks Haaransatz zu küssen, wo er zuvor einen Zahnabdruck hinterlassen hatte.  
  
„Du und Tosh, ihr habt alles mitgehört?“ Jack drehte den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen und zog ihn wieder zu sich herunter.   
  
Ianto lachte leise. „Gwen hat sich das selbst zu zuschreiben. Sie kennt Owen schließlich.“   
  
„Ich weiß etwas über dich“, meinte Jack nach einer Weile.  
  
„Oh, wirklich?“  
  
„Ich weiß, warum du kein Problem hast, mit mir zu duschen – du dich aber geweigert hast, neulich mit mir diese gigantische Wanne auszuprobieren.“  
  
Ianto lag plötzlich sehr steif neben ihm. „Abgesehen davon, dass es nicht unser Haus war; Gwen und ich die Bewohner gerade mit Retcon versorgten, und das alles, nachdem du und Owen dieses Nest außerirdischer Insekten von ihrem Dachboden entfernt hattet?“  
  
Jack rieb Kreise über seine Hüfte. „Hey, es gibt nichts, für das du dich schämen musst.“  
  
„Ich denke nicht, dass du weißt, wovon du sprichst.“ Ianto wandte sich von ihm ab, rollte sich auf die Seite, so dass Jack auf seinen Hinterkopf starrte. Ein Schauer lief durch ihn, als Jacks Fingerspitzen über seinen Nacken strichen.  
  
„Du warst drei. Und deine Mam ließ dich für einen Moment alleine in der Badewanne…“  
  
„Nein“, flüsterte der junge Mann.   
  
„Sie wollte eine neue Flasche Shampoo holen und als sie in der Küche war, vergaß sie, wo du warst. Du hast versucht, aus der Wanne zu klettern, vermutlich weil das Wasser inzwischen kalt wurde. Dabei bist du ausgerutscht. Du hast dir den Kopf am Wasserhahn angeschlagen. Die Narbe an deinem Haaransatz stammt davon.“   
  
„Jack. Bitte, das ist nicht...“  
  
“Es ist okay, Ianto.“ Er rückte enger an Ianto und legte den Arm um seine Taille. „Du musst nichts erklären. Ich kenne den Rest.“  
  
„Den Rest?“, fragte Ianto. „Welchen Rest?“  
  
„Dass du blutend in der Wanne gesessen hast, bis deine Schwester aus der Schule nach Hause kam, und dich eine Nachbarin in die Notaufnahme gebracht hat.“ Jack hatte langsam den Eindruck, dass etwas falsch lief. Ianto war steif wie ein Brett. „Danach wurde sie das erste Mal behandelt, nicht wahr?“  
  
„Ich denke, die Behandlung bestand darin, dass sie Tabletten zu schlucken begann.“ Ianto räusperte sich. „Woher weißt du das?“  
  
Jack küsste ihn in den Nacken. „Tosh hat den Bericht gefunden. Der Arzt in der Notaufnahme hat ihn mit Verdacht auf Kindesmisshandlung markiert. Und dein Vater musste von der Arbeit weg, um dich abzuholen. Weil sie dich nur in die Obhut eines Familienmitgliedes entlassen durften.“ Er drehte ihn zu sich herum.   
  
„Ich erinnere mich daran. Mein Vater war furchtbar wütend, und das Jugendamt schickte jemand vorbei, um uns zu überprüfen.“ Ianto wandte das Gesicht ab. „Es gab immer Streit danach.“  
  
„Es gibt keinen Grund, sich dafür zu schämen. Nichts daran war deine Schuld.“  
  
„Mein Vater sah das anders. Ich habe ihn sagen hören, dass die Depressionen meiner Mutter nach meiner Geburt anfingen. Wäre ich nie geboren worden…“   
  
„Sccchh. Ohne dich würde dieser Welt etwas sehr Wichtiges fehlen. Nicht nur mir. Und ich bin sicher, dass du nicht der Grund für die Krankheit deiner Mutter warst.“ Jack zog ihn enger in seine Seite und presste einen Kuss gegen Iantos Haar. „Owen hatte recht. Es ist ein dämliches Spiel.“  
  
  
Ende


	27. Stay with me

Stay with me  
  
Episode: Anfang Staffel 2  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Team erwähnt  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto,  
Rating: pg12, slash  
Worte: ~3000  
  
Warnungen: PTSD/Flashback in Jacks Zeit auf der Valiant  
  
  
  
  
I can't offer you a lifeline  
But I will catch you when you fall  
I can't guarantee the future  
I can't promise much at all  
  
When I'm trying hard to sleep  
  
(Lyrics: „Drawn to you“ by S Club 8)   
  
  
  
Er warf einen Blick auf die Leuchtziffern des Weckers und beschloss den Versuch, doch noch Schlaf zu finden, aufzugeben. Immerhin drei Stunden hatte er es im Bett ausgehalten, das musste ein neuer Rekord seit seiner Rückkehr sein.   
  
Korrektur. Drei Stunden wach im Bett neben einem beneidenswert tief schlafenden Ianto; drei Stunden ohne Sex und sogar mit den Händen über der Bettdecke.   
  
Ein Jahr stehend in Ketten zu verbringen, hatte offenbar seine Schlaflosigkeit auf ein neues Level getrieben.   
  
Immerhin, so lange er nicht schlief, träumte er auch nicht. Und da ihm der Inhalt seiner Träume im Moment nicht besonders zusagte, konnte ihm das nur recht sein. Sein Körper brauchte nicht wirklich viel Schlaf; seine Erschöpfung war zusammen mit den blauen Flecken von seinem Zusammenstoß mit einem Tar’a Uk inzwischen verschwunden. (Ein Tar’a Uk war praktisch ein gigantischer Mehlwurm, zum größten Teil aus einer gallertartigen Masse bestehend, der sich um ihn gewunden hatte wie eine Boa – die Stunguns hatten den Wurm außer Gefecht gesetzt. Bedauerlicherweise ihn ebenfalls. Er kam auf dem Rücksitz zu sich, neben Ianto, der dabei war, im Internet Berichte über ein abgestürztes Ballontier zu verbreiten, für den Fall, dass es Augenzeugen für das Auftauchen des Tar’a Uk gab. Die anderen waren damit beschäftigt aufzuräumen, nachdem sie den betäubten Wurm durch die gleiche Riftöffnung befördert hatten, durch die er gekommen war und die sich zum Glück noch nicht geschlossen hatte. Ianto nahm einen Moment die Hände von der Tastatur und die Augen vom Bildschirm, um ihn prüfend zu mustern und eine Thermosflasche mit Kaffee hervor zu zaubern, die er ihm reichte. Er lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen zurück, trank den Kaffee - und schob die Hand in Iantos Rücken unter sein Jackett.)   
  
Er stand auf und achtete dabei darauf, dass die Matratze nicht zu stark federte und Ianto weckte. Die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss ziehend, ging er in die Küche und steckte den Kopf in den Kühlschrank. Er fühlte sich nicht wirklich hungrig, doch sein Körper bestand darauf. Da war noch ein Rest des indischen Essens, das sie vor einer Weile hatten und es roch okay, als er an der Styroporbox schnüffelte. Nun, es würde ihn so oder so nicht gleich umbringen. Er fischte ein paar Brocken heraus und stopfte sie sich mit den Fingern in den Mund, seine Hand anschließend an seinem Oberschenkel abwischend. Anschließend kippte er den Rest auf einen Teller und stellte ihn in die Mikrowelle, um es aufzuwärmen.   
  
Satt, aber immer noch ruhelos, trat er in den Flur, öffnete den Schrank und begann sich anzukleiden.   
  
Er hatte mit einer Tasche in der Hand vor Iantos Tür gestanden. Unsicher, ob die eher beiläufige Einladung des jüngeren Mannes, den Abend bei ihm zu verbringen, sich über die ganze Nacht erstrecken würde.   
  
Aber Ianto hatte gelächelt, als er die Tür öffnete und seine Tasche sah. Er nahm sie ihm wortlos ab, und während Jack seinen Mantel an einen Haken an der Wand hing, zog Ianto die Tür eines Schranks im Flur auf. Verwundert sah er, dass auf den Schrankbrettern ein Stapel seiner Hemden lag – noch eingeschlagen in die Folie der Reinigung. Säuberlich über Kleiderbügel geschlagen hingen ein paar seiner Hosen darunter. Daneben zwei Anzugwesten und ein Sportjackett, von dem er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte, zu welcher Gelegenheit er das wohl getragen haben mochte. Eine Schublade im Fuß des Schranks enthielt Unterwäsche, T-Shirts, Socken – und zwei Paar Hosenträger. Sogar ein Ersatzpaar Schuhe fand er. Ein Karton hielt (ordentlich eingeräumt, nicht wild durcheinander geworfen) seine Zahnbürste und andere Fläschchen und Tiegel und Tuben und Spraydosen bereit – und er entsann sich vage, dass er sie vor einer Ewigkeit in Iantos Schlaf- und Badezimmer hinterlassen hatte.   
  
Es war die bloße Anzahl, die ihn verblüffte.   
  
Das ging über eine Morgen-danach/Notfall-Garderobe hinaus. Es schien fast als wäre er unbemerkt von ihnen beiden ein klein wenig in Iantos Wohnung eingezogen.   
  
„Ich wollte... als klar war, dass du nicht sofort zurückkommen würdest, vielleicht nie mehr... alles in den Hub bringen“, sagte Ianto neben ihm leise. Er rückte einen Kleiderbügel zurecht. „Aber ich bin wohl irgendwie nie so recht dazu gekommen.“ Dann straffte er die Schultern, als wappne er sich für eine schwierige Konfrontation – und stellte Jacks Tasche auf den freien Platz im unteren Teil des Schrankes. Erst dann sah er ihn an. „Ich schätze, ein Ausräumen ist jetzt nicht mehr notwendig?“  
  
Er hatte Iantos Gesicht in beide Hände genommen und ihn geküsst. Die Anspannung zwischen ihnen brach, als Ianto das Gleichgewicht verlor und sie fast beide in den Schrank purzelten. Nur der rasche Griff nach der Kleiderstange hielt sie aufrecht. Ianto griff nach der Stelle an seiner Schläfe, mit der Jack gegen die Kante der Schranktür geknallt war, doch er schob die tastenden Finger beiseite. „Danke“, sagte er, leise fast unsicher.   
  
Jack schlang einen Arm um seine Taille und Ianto folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer, wo er auf der Couch fortfuhr, dem jungen Waliser für sein Vertrauen zu danken. Dieses Mal ohne Worte.   
  
  
###  
  
  
  
If I confess what I feel  
Would you stay would you hold me?  
Cos I get a little scared  
To reveal all the secrets inside me  
As long as the skies are blue  
I'll be drawn to you  
  
(Lyrics: „Drawn to you“ by S Club 8)   
  
  
Er machte einen Umweg auf der Fahrt zum Hub, um eine Weile auf seinem Lieblingsdach zu verbringen, den Mantel gegen die Kälte fest um sich gewickelt. Die Höhe, der wackelige Stand – gegen den Wind gestemmt – hätte die meisten Menschen zumindest nervös gemacht. Jack empfand es als befreiend.   
  
Bis zu dem Moment als die Erinnerung in ihn rammte, wie eine Faust in sein Gesicht. Für einen Augenblick verlor er die Balance und wäre fast ins Leere gestürzt, doch er warf sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück und landete unelegant auf dem Boden. Sich zur Seite rollend, kauerte Jack sich instinktiv zusammen, während die Bilder wie Tritte auf ihn einprasselten.  
  
...Saxon hatte sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, ihn an den Handgelenken über den Rand des Helikopterdecks der Valiant baumeln zu lassen, bis sein Körpergewicht seine Schultern ausrenkte und seine Handgelenke bluteten, Haut und Muskeln durchgescheuert bis zum Knochen...   
  
Langsam ließ die Intensität des Flashbacks nach und er kam auf die Füße, wischte sich Schweiß und unbewusste Tränen vom Gesicht, während er auf dem schnellsten Weg das Dach verließ.   
  
Noch eine Sache mehr, die dieser Wahnsinnige ihm genommen hatte.  
  
Er ertrug keine engen Manschetten oder einen geschlossenen Kragen, weil sie die Erinnerung an die Metallbänder hervorriefen. Selbst das vertraute Lederband seines Vortexmanipulators saß unbequem eng.   
  
Der Hub, so vertraut er nach mehr als hundert Jahren mit ihm war, schien klein, eng, kalt und dunkel – und wenn er zu lange ins Dunkel lauschte, verwandelten sich das ewige Rauschen von Wasser und Summen der Computer in das Pulsieren des Antriebs im Maschinenraum der Valiant. Der klaustrophobische Bunker unterhalb seines Büros löste einen Panikanfall aus, als er versuchte, dort unten zu schlafen.  
  
Der Gedanke an Saxon löste eine Welle an Wut aus, die ihn fast den SUV beim Zurücksetzen gegen eine Mauer lenken ließ.   
  
Jack beschloss in den Hub zu fahren und die Riftmonitore zu prüfen. Ihm war plötzlich sehr nach einem zweiten Ringkampf mit einem Tar’a Uk oder auch einem Grüppchen Weevil...  
  
Doch die Riftmonitore schwiegen – und Jack kramte in seinem Schreibtisch herum, auf der Suche nach irgendetwas, das seine Gedanken ablenken könnte. Der Boden einer der Schubladen wackelte und Jack erinnerte sich daran, dass es ein falscher Boden war, der ein ziemlich einfallsloses Geheimversteck verbarg. Er zog die Schublade heraus, kippte ihren Inhalt achtlos auf den Schreibtisch und nahm das eingelegte Brett hoch. Ein grimmiges Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er die dickwandige Flasche sah, die ihm entgegen rollte – ihr blauer Inhalt schwappte wie Miniaturwellen von Seite zu Seite.   
  
Sie war nur knapp zur Hälfte gefüllt, aber das sollte mehr als genug sein, dass er für ein paar Stunden alles vergaß. Jack stellte die Flasche inmitten des Chaos auf der Schreibtischfläche und rollte den Stuhl herum. Ianto sorgte dafür, dass immer saubere Gläser und ein gutgefüllter Dekantier bereit standen, auch wenn er dieser Tage selten zu Alkohol griff – oder es zumindest nicht in der Absicht tat, so viel zu trinken, dass er emotional taub wurde.   
  
Er nahm eines der Gläser, rollte seinen Stuhl zum Tisch zurück und schuf ein wenig mehr Platz, indem er alles mit den Armen auseinander schob. Ein paar Sachen plumpsten über die Kante und klapperten auf dem Boden; ein Stapel Papiere gab mit einem leisen Zischen nach und sackte weg, um sich seitlich über den Fußboden auszufächern. Er würde das später aufräumen. Bevor Ianto zur Arbeit kam und sah, wie er sich in seinem Elend suhlte.   
  
Jack grinste über sich selbst, dass er sich nur Sorgen um die Reaktion seines jungen Liebhabers machte, als er das Glas sorgfältig mit der hellblauen Flüssigkeit füllte und es ins Licht hob.  
  
Der erste Schluck war der Schlimmste, das wusste er aus Erfahrung. Der Inhalt war für eine Spezies gedacht, die einen ganz anderen Metabolismus als Menschen aufwies und würde wie Säure durch seinen Körper brennen. Es war in den 40zigern oder 50zigern gewesen, als eine ganze Transportkiste voll mit diesen Flaschen durch den Rift kam und bis auf zwei waren alle unbeschädigt gewesen, als sie die Kiste aus der Bay fischten. Ein paar der anderen hatten ebenfalls den Inhalt probiert, die Neugier war stärker als die Vernunft, und es hatte zu einer heftigen Vergiftung bei ihnen geführt. Er war der einzige, der davon trinken konnte, sogar eine größere Menge. Oder zumindest so lange, bis er das Bewusstsein davon verlor.   
  
Da waren immer noch zehn oder so Flaschen in seinem Privatarchiv, zwischen den Dingen, die er in seinem langen Leben auf der Erde angesammelt hatte. Der Raum befand sich abgetrennt vom allgemeinen Hub in der Nähe des Bootshauses – und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass nicht einmal Ianto etwas von seiner Existenz wusste. Er hatte jede Erwähnung säuberlich aus den Blaupausen entfernt.   
  
Seit er das Kommando über Torchwood hatte – oder was davon übriggeblieben war – hatte er die Flasche in seinem Schreibtisch nur selten angerührt.   
  
In der Nacht nach Suzies Tod (ihrem ersten, um genau zu sein). In der Nacht nach dem Tod des Cybermonsters. Nach der Rückkehr aus den Brecon Beacons, während unter ihm im Bunker Ianto schlief, dank einer großzügigen Dosis Schmerz- und Beruhigungsmittel aus Owens Zauberkiste unbewusst, was um ihn herum vor sich ging. Das letzte Mal hatte er sie einige Wochen vor dem Auftauchen des Doctors hervorgekramt, seine Hände vor Erschöpfung – oder der Kälte im Hub - zitternd, so dass er etwas auf die Schreibtischunterlage verschüttete, seine nach Abgasen stinkende Kleidung ein Haufen neben der Tür. Als er aufwachte, war seine Kleidung verschwunden, eine kratzige alte Decke die er unten im Bunker aufbewahrte, war über ihn geworfen. Als er sich aufrappelte, sah er die Wasserflasche und die Thermoskanne auf dem Schreibtisch, neben der Flasche mit ihrem ölig-blauen Inhalt. Das Glas war verschwunden, dafür stand ein Kaffeebecher da, auf dessen Rand eine Papiertüte balancierte. Als er nach der Plastikflasche griff und in der kalten Luft schauderte, weil die Decke von seinen Schultern fiel, entdeckte er den Blisterpack aus Owens Anti–Kater-Pillen - patent pending – der an die Flasche geklebt war. Ianto dachte wirklich an alles…  
  
Er lehnte sich zurück, schloss die Augen und kippte den halben Inhalt des Glases auf einmal. Einen Moment lang geschah gar nichts – er hatte noch Zeit genug, das Glas abzustellen – bevor eine Supernova hinter seinem Brustbein explodierte und er aufhörte, zu denken.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
„Oh. Hi.“ Jack hob grüßend sein Glas. „Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann jemand auftaucht.“ Er prostete der zunächst formlosen Gestalt zu, die im Eingang erschien. Yup. Definitiv befand er sich inzwischen am anderen Ende des Rausches. Zuerst war da Nichts, dann kamen ein paar Halluzinationen – die sogar sehr amüsant sein konnten, wenn sein Gehirn mit dem richtigen Gesprächspartner aufkam – bevor langsam die Realität wieder durchsickerte.  
  
Drei Timelords setzten sich zu einem zusammen… und dann verwandelte sich der Doctor in Ianto.   
  
Viel besser. Und hey. Ein Ianto in den sexy engen Jeans und dem aufgeknöpften Hemd, die er trug, als sie sich das erste Mal getroffen hatten. Er fühlte sich versucht, sich umzusehen ob auch irgendwo ein Weevil lauerte, nur um die Erinnerung zu vervollständigen.  
  
„Ianto“ löste sich vom Türrahmen und saß im nächsten Moment mit gekreuzten Beinen mitten auf dem Schreibtisch. Die untere Hälfte seines Körpers war durchscheinend. Die umgekippte Flasche und der andere Kram, der die Oberfläche des Tisches bedeckte, schimmerten durch. „Du hast mich erwartet? Ich wusste nicht, dass wir verabredet sind.“  
  
Die Stimme. Die Stimmen bekam er nie so richtig hin. Iantos weicher, rollender Akzent fehlte. „Und du bist spät dran“. Er kippte das Glas um und ein einzelner Tropfen glitt langsam heraus. Jack versuchte ihn mit der Zunge aufzufangen. Stattdessen geriet er ihm ins linke Auge. Es brannte. Heftig. Einen Moment sah er nichts, dann begann sein Auge zu tränen. „Muss irgendwie schlecht geworden sein und wirkt nicht mehr richtig…“, murmelte er.  
  
„Ianto“ legte den Kopf schief und machte Anstalten nach dem Glas zu greifen, das immer noch vergessen in Jacks Hand baumelte. Seine Finger gingen durch das dicke Kristallglas wie durch Nebel. „Was trinkst du?“  
  
Jack schnappte sich vorsichtshalber die Flasche. „Meine.“ Ein fast unbezwingbarer Drang, zu kichern, kam über ihn. Als könnte eine Halluzination trinken. Trotzdem. Man konnte nicht vorsichtig genug sein. Er legte die Flasche in die Schublade und stieß sie zu. Beim dritten Versuch traf er sie sogar. Er blinzelte und der Schreibtisch war leer.  
  
„Ianto“ stand wieder an der Tür und flackerte wie das Bild eines defekten Fernsehers. „Ich muss gehen.“  
  
„Hey, warte“, protestierte Jack. „Das ist meine Halluzination und du hast hier zu bleiben, so lange ich das will.“  
  
„Ianto“ flackerte wieder und stand dann neben ihm. Jack fiel fast aus dem Stuhl, als er ihn in seine Richtung drehte. „Ianto“ schnüffelte an dem nun definitiv leeren Glas und verzog das Gesicht. „Wow. Was ist das?“   
  
„Es schmeckt besser als es riecht“, meinte Jack abgelenkt. Sein Ianto hatte kürzere Haare, oder? Und sie ringelten sich auch nicht so. „Oder riecht es besser als es schmeckt?“ Er streckte die Hand aus und versuchte nach dem Trugbild zu greifen, doch kaum unerwartet glitten seine Finger nur durch Luft. „Also weißt du, mir gefällt der Aufzug. Aber ich nehme dich in jedem Aufzug. Wir können auch den Stopp-Knopf drücken.“  
  
„Ianto“ blinkte für einen langen Moment weg, dann tauchte er wieder auf. Die Hände in die Hüften gesteckt, sah er auf Jack herab. Ooo-kaay. Wann war er auf den Boden gefallen? Der Steinboden war kalt gegen seinen Rücken.   
  
„Ist das ein neuer Versuch, mich in einen Bikini zu stecken? Ich kann dir nämlich gleich sagen, dass daraus nichts wird“, sagte „Ianto“ streng.    
  
Für eine Sekunde glaubte er Finger zu spüren, die zärtlich durch sein Haar kämmten und ein vertrautes, resigniertes Seufzen zu hören. Immer noch lächelnd schlief Jack ein, auf dem Boden seines Büros zusammengerollt.   
  
  
\---  
  
  
Jack rappelte sich aufstöhnend hoch. Die Kälte des Fußbodens war in seinen ganzen Körper gesickert und sein Nacken fühlte sich an, als hätte man ihm den Kopf abgerissen und ihn dann unbeholfen wieder daran befestigt.   
  
Der Hub war noch immer leer. Selbst Ianto würde frühestens in zwei Stunden auftauchen. Ihm war alles sehr viel länger vorgekommen, als es tatsächlich gedauert hatte und er konnte sich kaum mehr daran erinnern, was von dem Moment an vorgefallen war, nachdem er das Glas an die Lippen hob.   
  
Nur das seine letzte Halluzination Ianto gewesen war.  
  
Jack warf einen Blick auf das Chaos, das er angerichtet hatte – beschloss, dass es eines der kleineren Übel war und verließ den Hub.  
  
Eine Viertelstunde später stand er wieder in Iantos Schlafzimmer.   
  
Der junge Waliser öffnete die Augen und etwas an der betont lässigen Art mit der er sich streckte, verriet Jack, dass er schon länger wach war. Und wie er Ianto kannte, hatte der hier gelegen und sich Sorgen gemacht.  
  
Kein gänzlich unangenehmer Gedanke.  
  
Er nahm auf der Bettkante Platz. Ianto rollte sich herum, so dass er ihn ansehen konnte, sagte aber nichts. „So, kommst du oft hierher?“, fragte Jack.  
  
„Es ist zu früh für Spielchen.“ Ianto presste das Gesicht ins Kissen, drehte sich auf den Rücken und sah zu ihm auf. „Ist etwas passiert? Warst du deshalb weg?“  
  
„Nein. Nein, alles okay. Ich konnte nur nicht schlafen.“ Er drückte Ianto zurück, als er Anstalten machte, auf zu stehen. „Hey, bleib hier. Jetzt habe ich dich genau da, wo ich dich haben will.“ Jack kroch neben ihm ins Bett.  
  
„Whoa, Jack!“ Ianto schob ihn in Stück weg. „Du stinkst. Was hast du gemacht? Du riechst als hätte man mit dir den Rinnstein vor einem Pub ausgewischt.“  
  
Gehorsam kletterte er wieder aus dem Bett. „Wenn ich dusche und die Zähne putze - darf ich dann wieder hier schlafen?“  
  
Ianto rollte mit den Augen. „Natürlich. Wenn es dich dazu bringt, endlich den Mund zu halten, und mich noch ein wenig schlafen zu lassen.“  
  
„Versprochen.“  Er küsste ihn auf die Schulter und verschwand ins Bad.    
  
Als Wasser zu rauschen begann, setzte sich Ianto auf und öffnete eine Schublade in der Kommode neben dem Bett. Er nahm einen Laptop heraus und deaktivierte hastig die Live-Übertragung aus dem Hub und Jacks Büro. Er löschte die Aufnahmen der letzten Stunden und klappte das Gerät in dem Moment zu, in dem nebenan die Dusche abgedreht wurde. Er verstaute den Computer und lehnte sich nach einem Blick auf die Uhr wieder zurück. Er hatte bereits Textnachrichten an Owen, Tosh und Gwen geschickt, dass er und Jack später in den Hub kommen würden. Es war ihm egal, was sie darüber denken mochten. Jack brauchte eine Pause. Nach dem, was er gesehen hatte, mehr als dringend.  
  
Als Jack ins Bett zurückkam, jetzt nach Minze, Seife und sich selbst riechend, rollte er sich gegen den Rücken des anderen Mannes, und legte den Arm um ihn.  
  
Zwei Minuten später schlief Jack tief und fest.   
  
  
  
  
  
I can't stop the world from turning  
I can't say what's right from you  
But I can offer you some good times (yes, i can)  
Maybe we can see this through  
  
Don't want no compromise  
Don't want no games  
I just want you stay with me  
  
  
(Lyrics: „Drawn to you“ by S Club 8)   
  
  
  
  
Ende


	28. put a ring on it

put a ring on it  
  
Episode: nach 2.13 Exit Wounds  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, OC’s  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto,  
Rating: AR, pg, slash  
Wörter: 1476  
  
  
  
Cuz if you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it   
  
(Beyonce, Single Ladies)  
  
  
  
Sein Kopf drohte zu explodieren. Oder möglicherweise war er das bereits und er war für immer in einer Zeitschleife in diesem Moment des Auseinanderplatzens gefangen.   
  
Oder – und wesentlich wahrscheinlicher – sein Kopf schmerzte von der Wucht mit der er gegen eine Ziegelmauer geschleudert wurde, als der Größere der beiden Avan ihn auf der Flucht rammte.   
  
Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sich nicht mehr dort befand. Es roch zum einen besser, zum anderen lag sein pochender Schädel auf etwas Weichem. Der Hub war es auch nicht, die Geräuschkulisse war falsch – genau wie für seine Wohnung.  
  
Blieb nur ein Krankenhaus.   
  
Es musste schlimm ausgesehen haben, wenn sie ihn in ein Krankenhaus gebracht hatten.   
  
Seit Owens Tod betätigte sich bei kleineren Blessuren meistens Jack als Feldscher, Erfahrung hatte er sicherlich genug. Gwen war relativ gut darin, Verbände anzulegen, scheute aber vor allem zurück, was mit Nadeln zu tun hatte… Martha nutzte ihren Trip in die Schweiz, um ihre Impfungen aus dem UNIT-Bestand aufzufrischen; niemand konnte herausfinden, was genau ihnen Owen da alle drei Monate verpasste, weil sie sich nicht in seinen Aufzeichnungen zurecht fanden.   
  
Jemand war bei ihm im Raum. Nicht Gwen. Ihr neues Parfüm hätte selbst das Desinfektionsmittel in der Luft überdeckt. Aber es war auch nicht Jack. Seine Anwesenheit spürte er wie einen zweiten Herzschlag. Nicht, dass es ihn wunderte, dass sie ihn hier zurückgelassen hatten. Jemand musste sich schließlich um ihre „Besucher“ kümmern. Die Avan… da war irgendetwas mit Beton und einem Nest gewesen, Jack hatte einen Plan ausgebrütet, während er die Kurven wie üblich rasant nahm… aber das Nachdenken ließ seinen Kopf nur noch mehr schmerzen.   
  
Vorsichtig öffnete er die Lider. Zuerst war alles ein wenig verschwommen, bis er sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte. Seitlich von ihm bewegte sich jemand und nach einigem Zwinkern erkannte er trotz tränender Augen die hellgrüne Kleidung, die in dieser Saison das Krankenhauspersonal bevorzugte.   
  
„Mister Jones?“ Eine ältere Frau mit kurzen blonden Haaren und energischen Gesichtszügen erschien in seinem Blickfeld. „Wie fühlen Sie sich?“ Sie presste ihm ein Papiertaschentuch in die Hand und Ianto rieb sich damit dankbar die Augen trocken.   
  
„Als wäre mein Kopf gegen eine Mauer geprallt.“ Er widerstand dem Wunsch, seinen Hinterkopf abzutasten. Zwei seiner Zähne fühlten sich verdächtig locker an. Oder lag das an seiner schmerzenden Zunge, auf die er sich so hart gebissen hatte, dass er jetzt noch Blut schmeckte? „Wann kann ich nach Hause gehen?“  
  
„Das wird noch etwas dauern. Ihr Mann hat uns bereits vorgewarnt, dass Sie Krankenhäuser nicht besonders mögen.“  
  
„Mein… Mann?“  
  
„Oh, das ist schon okay. Keine falsche Schüchternheit. Ich habe kein Problem damit - meine Tochter ist auch mit einem Amerikaner verheiratet.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. „Und er war wirklich sehr besorgt um Sie. Ich konnte sehen, dass es ihm schwer fiel, zu gehen, aber er musste dringend weg. Irgendein Notfall bei der Arbeit, denke ich. Er muss einen fürchterlichen Vorgesetzten haben, wenn der ihn in dieser Situation zurückruft.“  
  
Ianto hatte Mühe, nicht laut zu lachen. Obwohl es eher aus Rücksicht auf seine Kopfschmerzen geschah. Er wünschte nur, die Worte der Krankenschwester aufnehmen zu können, um sie später Jack vorzuspielen und seinen Gesichtsausdruck dabei zu sehen. „Er ist der Boss. Und ja. Ja, unsere Arbeit ist wirklich sehr… anspruchsvoll. Wir sind im Moment unterbesetzt, deshalb muss ich auch so rasch wie möglich wissen, wann ich wieder arbeiten kann.“ Er war sich nicht sicher, warum er ihr das alles anvertraute. Vielleicht weil sie das erste freundliche Gesicht seit langer Zeit war. Vielleicht weil sie noch nicht „Torchwood“ gehört und ihn daraufhin mit Abscheu - oder schlimmer noch Furcht – angesehen hatte. Sie bekamen von beidem genug in diesen Tagen.        
  
Sie nickte verständnisvoll. „Ihr Mann hat darauf bestanden, dass immer jemand bei Ihnen ist, bis Sie aufwachen. Aber jetzt hole ich erst einmal Doktor O’Neil, er kann ihnen alle weiteren Fragen beantworten.“  
  
„Mein… Mann“, wiederholte Ianto erneut, eher für sich selbst, als er zusah, wie sie aus dem Raum eilte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass man – unter Berücksichtigung gewisser Umstände – das was er und Jack hatten als Beziehung betrachten konnte. Aber wie hatte Jack es geschafft, den Eindruck zu erwecken, sie wären verheiratet?   
  
Ihm blieb keine Zeit, weiter darüber zu brüten, als die Krankenschwester mit einem Arzt zurück kam und der Rest des Nachmittags in einem Wirbel aus Fragen, Untersuchungen und Tests vorüber ging.   
  
\---  
  
Sein zweites Erwachen war bedeutend angenehmer und er spürte die leichte Taubheit in seinen Extremitäten, die von richtig guten Schmerzmitteln kam. Auch dieses Mal war er nicht alleine. Jack saß in einem der beiden Besucherstühle (der andere diente als Ablage für seinen Mantel) – wobei „sitzen“ ein relativer Begriff war, denn er hatte die Füße auf das Fußende von Iantos Bett gestützt und hing somit halb über die Sitzfläche hinaus. Es sah äußerst unbequem aus.  
  
„Weißt du, bei jemand anderem als dir würde ich mir Sorgen wegen des Rückens machen“, meinte er mit offensichtlichem Amüsement. „Aber ich weiß, wie flexibel du bist.“  
  
Jacks Schuhe schlugen mit einem deutlich hörbaren Poltern auf dem Boden auf und Ianto rückte bereitwillig zur Seite, damit Jack auf der Kante der Matratze Platz nehmen konnte, während er das Kopfteil aufrichtete.   
  
„Wie geht es deinem Kopf?“ Jacks Finger glitten den Umriss des quadratischen Pflasters an seiner Schläfe – das einzige äußere Anzeichen einer Verletzung, abgesehen von ein paar Prellungen an seiner Schulter - entlang.   
  
„Bestens. Können wir jetzt gehen?“ Er war sich bewusst, dass er wie ein quengelndes Kind klang, aber er hasste Krankenhäuser wirklich...   
  
„Nicht vor morgen.“ Jacks Hand an seiner Wange drehte seinen Kopf sanft in Richtung Fenster und der Dunkelheit hinter der Glasscheibe, in der sich nur das Licht der Lampe über dem Bett spiegelte. „Warum genießt du nicht die Gelegenheit, einfach nur im Bett liegen zu bleiben, und ich kümmere mich zur Abwechslung mal um dich. Ich spiele auch Krankenschwester, wenn du willst. Checke deinen Puls, und messe deine Temperatur…“ Trotz des amüsierten Tons, Jacks Blick machte klar, dass er nicht vorhatte gegen die Anordnung des Arztes zu verstoßen und ihn aus der Klinik schmuggeln würde.   
  
„Grün ist nicht deine Farbe, aber wenn du an eine dieser niedlichen, kleinen, weißen Uniformen denkst, wie sie in Pornos getragen werden, dann...“   
  
Jack beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen. „Erinnere mich daran, dass wir darüber noch einmal sprechen, wenn du wieder gesund bist.“   
  
„Weißt du, ich sehe keinen Ring an meinem Finger.“ Ianto hielt seine Hand hoch und wackelte mit den Fingern.   
  
Zu seiner Überraschung tat Jack gar nicht erst, als wüsste er nicht, wovon er sprach – womit Ianto halb und halb gerechnet hatte. „Es war die einfachste Möglichkeit, dass sie mich bei dir bleiben ließen. Zutritt nur für Familienangehörige“, zitierte er.  
  
„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass dich das schon einmal vorher gehindert hat. Aber da ich nicht unbedingt in der Verfassung war, aufgebrachtes medizinisches Personal zu besänftigen – mein Dank ist dir gewiss, mein Captain.“ Ianto schob das Kissen in seinem Rücken bequemer zurecht. „Einfacher als jemand deinen Ausweis unter die Nase zu halten und zu sagen, du bist mein Boss?“, fragte er in ernsterem Tonfall.   
  
„Ich fand es besser, Torchwood nicht zu erwähnen. Wir haben keinen besonders guten Ruf, seit...“ Jack spielte mit dem Saum des dünnen Lakens, das Iantos Unterkörper bedeckte.   
  
„Okay.“  
  
„Stört es dich? Wenn es dich stört, kann ich...“  
  
„Nein.“ Ianto stoppte Jacks Finger. „Es stört mich nicht, Jack. Du erinnerst dich aber, dass es in diesem Jahrhundert so üblich ist, den Bräutigam vorher zu fragen?“, setzte er amüsiert hinzu.  
  
„Du warst nicht gerade in einem ansprechbaren Zustand.“  
  
Jack schien den Humor in seiner Stimme überhört zu haben und Ianto drückte seine Hand beruhigend. „Hey, es geht mir gut. Noch alles dran. Und wenn du mich hier raus holst, wird es mir noch besser gehen.“  
  
„Du hasst Krankenhäuser wirklich.“  
  
„Ich dachte nur, wenn ich schon im Bett liegen muss, dann wenigstens in einem, dass ich mit... meinem… Mann teilen kann.“ Ianto musterte ihn durch die Wimpern halbgesenkter Lider.  
  
„Das klingt akzeptabel. Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Aber erst morgen.“ Er beugte sich vor und küsste Ianto auf die Schläfe.  
  
\---  
  
Gwen hatte das Gefühl, etwas verpasst zu haben, als Jack - ein paar Tage nach Iantos Aufenthalt im Krankenhaus - während ihres gemeinsamen Lunches plötzlich in die Tasche griff, einen Ring hervorzog und ihn Ianto zuschob.   
  
„Ich denke das ist deiner“, sagte er, sein Ton beiläufig und griff nach seiner Kaffeetasse.   
  
Ianto verschluckte sich fast an seinem Sandwich.  
  
  
Ende


	29. Will you love me in December

Will you love me in December  
  
Episode: --  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto, [Jack/andere]  
Rating: pg, slash, future!fic  
Worte: 2310  
  
A/N: Ich bin nicht sicher, ob diese Fic einen Taschentuch-Alarm braucht… möglicherweise…  
  
  
But when the bloom of fair youth has flown  
Then will our lips still meet?  
When life's setting sun fades away, dear,  
And all is said and done,  
Will you arms still entwine and caress me?  
Will our hearts beat as one?  
  
Will you love me in December as you do in May?  
Will you love me in the good old-fashioned way?  
When my hair has all turned gray,  
Will you kiss me then and say,  
That you love me in December as you do in May?  
  
“Will You Love Me in December As You Do in May”  
Artist: They Might Be Giants  
  
  
  
  
“Ianto? Hey.”   
  
Er sah auf, und Jack stand vor ihm, lächelte auf ihn hinab. „Hey“, erwiderte er leise, seine Stimme brüchig und heiser vom Schlaf, sein Mund trocken.   
  
„Habe ich dich geweckt?“, fragte Jack, bevor er sich zu ihm herab beugte, beide Hände um sein Gesicht legte und ihn küsste.  
  
Gott, er konnte nie genug von ihm bekommen; von Jacks Geschmack, von seinem perfekten Mund, der Druck der Lippen gegen seine gleichzeitig leidenschaftlich und so unendlich zärtlich. Seine Finger schlossen sich um Jacks Handgelenke, er konnte beschämenderweise einen beinahe wimmernden Laut nicht unterdrückten, als der Kuss endete. Jack lachte nur leise gegen seinen Mund und küsste ihn erneut.   
  
Er hielt Iantos Finger in seinen, als er vor ihm in die Hocke ging, so dass ihre Hände ineinander verflochten in Iantos Schoss zur Ruhe kamen. „Geht es dir gut?“, fragte Jack.  
  
„Ich war nur in Gedanken. Und offenbar ist es ganz normal, sein Zeitgefühl zu verlieren. Oder bist du zu früh?“ Er drückte Jacks Hand und sein Zeigefinger rieb automatisch über den Ring, den Jack nach wie vor trug. „Es geht mir gut.“ Er hasste, seinetwegen den besorgten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des anderen Mannes zu sehen.  
  
Jack lachte leise. „Du irrst dich nicht, ich bin früher als sonst gekommen. Etwas hat sich schneller erledigt, als ich dachte – und womit könnte ich wohl besser meine unerwartet freie Zeit verbringen, als mit einem langen Besuch bei meinem Ehemann.“ Er zog Iantos Hand an den Mund und küsste das Gegenstück zu dem Ring, der an seinem Finger saß. „So lange du dich weigerst, nach Hause zu kommen, komme ich eben zu dir. Du wirst mich auf diese Weise nicht los, Ianto Harkness-Jones.“  
  
„Ich dachte es wäre Ianto Jones-Harkness.“ Sein Jack. Unverändert. Die gleichen blauen Augen, das gleiche Lächeln wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung vor sechzig Jahren.   
  
Er wusste, dass Jacks Besuche fragende Blicke und Getuschel hervorriefen. Er wusste, dass die allgemeine Meinung war, dass er den scheinbar so viel jüngeren Mann für seine Besuche bezahlte und dass die Spekulationen darüber, was geschah, wenn sie sich in sein Apartment zurückzogen, wild wucherten. Oh, sie lagen nicht immer völlig daneben. Sein Körper war heute für Jacks Berührung nicht weniger empfänglich, als er es beim ersten Mal gewesen war. Alas... der Geist war willig, aber das Fleisch oft schwach. „Ich denke, ich muss erst nachsehen, ob ich in meinem überfüllten Terminkalender für dich Zeit finde.“  
  
„Du hast keine Wahl.“ Jack stand auf und umrundete ihn, um den Sessel mit einem Knopfdruck in einen Rollstuhl zu verwandeln. „Ich entführe dich einfach.“  
  
Ianto lachte und warf Sarah-Michelle, deren Apartment an seines grenzte, und die sich gelegentlich Bücher bei ihm auslieh, ein Zwinkern und ein Winken zu. Sie lebte erst seit einigen Monaten hier und hatte sich noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass der Mann Mitte dreißig, der ihn fast jeden Tag besuchen kam, sein Ehemann war. Vielleicht hatte es auch etwas damit zu tun, dass sie vergesslich war. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ein Buch zurück brachte, stand sie aufs Neue vor den Fotorahmen, die in seinem Wohnzimmer auf den Regalen standen und meistens war es das Bild seiner Hochzeit mit Jack, auf das ihr Blick fiel. Sie war eine der wenigen, die tatsächlich wussten, dass er und Jack verheiratet waren.   
  
Es war schwierig... eher unmöglich... den Altersunterschied zwischen ihnen rational zu erklären. Die Verwaltung hatte eine spezielle Vollmacht verlangt, die Jack die Kontrolle über alle Dinge seines alltäglichen Lebens, seiner medizinischen Behandlung und seines Verbleibs zusprach, wenn Ianto nicht mehr selbst in der Lage dazu sein sollte. Und da war sicherlich mehr als eine Person, die dachte, Jack wäre ein Goldgräber, der ihn geheiratet hatte, um ihn irgendwann zu beerben.   
  
Es amüsierte ihn vielleicht mehr als es sollte, Verwirrung zu stiften und ab und zu im Mittelpunkt der Gerüchteküche zu stehen. Sie könnten alle der Wahrheit nicht ferner sein.   
  
Jack füllte den Weg zu seinem Apartment mit Worten, doch Ianto fand, dass seine Gedanken abdrifteten. Als er aufsah, waren sie in seiner Wohnung und Jack beugte sich zu ihm hinab. „Darf ich?“ Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, hob er ihn hoch und auf die Arme.  
  
Ianto rollte mit den Augen und hielt sich an seinen Schultern fest. „Ich werde nie verstehen, warum du so wild darauf bist, mich herum zu tragen.“  
  
„Du hättest mir eben erlauben sollen, dich damals über die Schwelle zu tragen“, entgegnete Jack und küsste ihn auf die Nase, als er ihn wie eine Puppe auf dem Bett platzierte.   
  
\---  
  
„Was ist es, Jack?“, fragte er, die Anspannung in den Muskeln unter seinen Händen spürend.  
  
Jack drehte den Kopf und küsste sein Schlüsselbein, seine Finger spielten mit der Knopfleiste seines Hemdes. „Seren bekommt ein Baby. Mein Baby.“  
  
Oh. Vielleicht sollte er überraschter sein. Aber gerade wie Jack vermied, über die neue Frau an seiner Seite zu sprechen, hatte ihm verraten, dass sie vielleicht mehr werden könnte. Es war gut. Jack brauchte jemand, der ihn liebte. Und Ianto machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, wie lange er noch diese Person sein konnte.  
  
Es bedeutete wohl, dass Jack ihn in Zukunft seltener besuchen kam, was Jacks Unruhe erklärte. Seren würde vermutlich – und das zu Recht – fordern, dass er sich zwischen ihnen entschied. Und es war nicht, dass er es nicht verstand: ein Kind war wichtiger als ein alter Mann, der ohnehin die meiste Zeit nur noch mit Träumereien und Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit verbrachte.   
  
„Ich verstehe.“ Er ließ seine Finger abwesend durch Jacks Haar streichen. „Das sind gute Neuigkeiten.“  
  
„Es war nicht geplant.“  
  
Ianto lachte leise. „Was war je geplant.“   
  
Es begann mit Arthrose in den Knien, kaum dass er seinen fünfundvierzigsten Geburtstag hinter sich hatte. Andere Knochenbrüche, Verletzungen und Narben schmerzten, ohne dass es dafür einen Grund zu geben schien. Vielleicht war es das Wetter oder die Konstellation der Sterne. Eine unentdeckt gebliebene Nervenschädigung in seiner linken Schulter führte dazu, dass er gelegentlich jedes Gefühl in diesem Arm verlor. Als er regelmäßige Migränen entwickelte, griff Jack ein. Er zog ihn völlig von der Feldarbeit ab, selbst von simplen Aufsammelaktionen und halbierte seine Arbeitsstunden. Und langsam verstand Ianto, warum es keine alten Torchwood-Agenten gab. Selbst die, die überlebten, erreichten einen Punkt, an dem sie selbst eher zu einem Risiko wurden.   
  
Noch konnte er sich bewegen, wenn auch gelegentlich nur langsam und steif, aber irgendwo in seiner nicht allzu fernen Zukunft war ein Rollstuhl absehbar. Der medizinische Fortschritt war enorm, doch nichts konnte ungeschehen machen, dass er im Laufe der Jahre Verletzungen und Brüche davongetragen hatte, die sich jetzt bemerkbar machten.   
  
Als schließlich klar wurde, dass er in absehbarer Zeit auf Hilfe angewiesen war; der Raubbau an seinem Körper im Dienste Torchwoods späte aber ernste Folgen hatte, schmiedete Jack Pläne für einen Umzug in ein Haus, dass an seine Bedürfnisse angepasst wurde und die Einstellung einer Pflegerin oder eines Pflegers, der ihn versorgte, wenn Jack nicht da sein konnte. Er sprach davon, die Leitung Torchwoods mehr in andere Hände zu legen, die Verantwortung abzugeben, eher als Berater zu fungieren. Sie könnten Cardiff verlassen, vielleicht sogar die Erde; einen Planeten finden, der ein besseres Klima oder weiter entwickelte medizinische Versorgung bot.   
  
Und Ianto erkannte, dass es an der Zeit war, Jack los zu lassen.   
  
Er liebte ihn, und das würde er tun, so lange er atmete, aber er alterte und Jack tat es nicht. Oh, es wäre allzu leicht gewesen, sich der Bitterkeit darüber hinzugeben, wie es Alice’ Mutter und andere vor ihm getan hatten. Doch er wusste nur zu gut, dass Jack sich nicht ausgesucht hatte, zu sein, wer er war und wie sehr er darunter litt. Und er wusste, dass Jack noch nicht dazu bereit war, Torchwood völlig abzugeben. Dazu erinnerte er sich zu gut an die seltenen Gelegenheiten, an denen sie nach der Umstrukturierung der Organisation Urlaub gemacht hatten. Es ging eine Woche gut, vielleicht zwei, dann verlor selbst die Aussicht auf nicht von einem Weevil-Alarm gestörten Sex oder ein Essen, dass sie tatsächlich von Anfang bis Ende genießen konnte, ohne dass eines ihrer Handys klingelte, seinen Reiz. Er würde Jack bestimmt nicht seinetwegen zu einer Art von vorzeitiger Pensionierung zwingen.   
  
Als er Jack das alles sagte, sah er die Wahrheit in Jacks Augen, auch wenn er bestritt, dass es in irgendeiner Weise ein Opfer sein würde. Schließlich arbeite er seit mehr als hundertfünfzig Jahren für Torchwood und das wäre doch wohl genug.   
  
Sie schwiegen sich an, und sie stritten und am Ende gab er nach, als Jack ihn festhielt und ihn bat, ihn nicht zu verlassen. Es für ein Jahr auf seine Weise zu versuchen.   
  
Es nahm ein paar Monate in Anspruch, alles so zu regeln, wie Jack es sich vorstellte und ein Haus zu finden, dass sie an seine neuen Bedürfnisse anpassen konnten. Es war groß und hell und ruhig – und es gab keine einzige Treppenstufe. Jacks Kompromiss bestand darin, nur noch einige Stunden am Tag Torchwood zu widmen. Keine nächtlichen Anrufe mehr, es sei denn, es handelte sich um ein Ereignis der Kategorie: Das-Ende-der-Welt-steht-bevor.   
  
Er stimmte leichten Herzens zu, als Jack ihn in den letzten Minuten des vergehenden Jahres fragte, ob sie es für ein weiteres Jahr versuchen könnten.  
  
Auf diese Weise gingen fünfzehn, dann zwanzig Jahre vorbei. Gute Jahre. Er zweifelte nicht einen Moment daran, dass Jack ihn liebte, auch als seine Haare schütter und grau wurden; Falten und Krähenfüße und schlaffe Haut sich zu den anderen, weniger sichtbaren Spuren des Alterns gesellten. Wenn er davon sprach, lachte Jack nur und küsste ihn, bis er vergaß, keine fünfundzwanzig mehr zu sein.   
  
Etwas hatte sich an diesem Tag zwischen ihnen geändert, als er sterbend auf den kalten Fliesen in Thames House lag und ihn die Vortex-Energie, die Jack mit ihm teilte, gerade lange genug am Leben hielt, bis der Lockdown aufgehoben werden konnte. Er war der einzige Überlebende gewesen. Die Augen zu öffnen, und die Angst und die Erleichterung in Jacks Gesicht zu sehen, hatte ein für alle Mal seine Unsicherheiten darüber, wo er mit dem anderen Mann stand, ausgelöscht. Auch wenn Jack es nicht über sich brachte, das Wort „Paar“ in den Mund zu nehmen. Es war bedeutungslos.  
  
Seine Tage des akrobatischen Sex’ waren irgendwann vorbei und es war keine Lüge, als er Jack versicherte, dass es kein Problem darstellte, wenn er sich andere Partner suchte. Es war einfach ein Teil von Jack. Alles was er sich ausbat, war das Jack nicht versuchte, zu verheimlichen, wenn er sich in jemand anderen verlieben sollte; wenn er jemandem begegnete, der ihm mehr bedeutete als ein One-Night-Stand oder ein kurzer Flirt. Und er fand, dass es tatsächlich keine Rolle spielte.   
  
Drei Tage nach dieser Unterhaltung bat Jack ihn, dass sie ihre Beziehung offiziell besiegelten. Er bat Ianto, ihn zu heiraten.  
  
Es war schließlich der Doctor, der ihm einige Jahre später unwissentlich dabei half, zu tun, was er für notwendig hielt.   
  
Er näherte sich seinem siebzigsten Geburtstag und wenn auch der medizinische Fortschritt (und er vermutete, das eine oder andere nicht-irdische Gerät) ihm noch zwanzig - vielleicht auch mehr - gute Jahre versprachen, wusste er, dass Jack nie seine Sterblichkeit akzeptieren würde, wenn sie so weitermachten.   
  
Geld war kein Problem, und so - während Jack mit dem Doctor unterwegs war und tat, was er am besten konnte - organisierte Ianto seinen Umzug in eine neuerrichtete Einrichtung am Rand von Cardiff, wo er eine Wohnung mit Rundum-Betreuung bezog. Jacks Reaktion war… gelinde gesagt… nicht begeistert gewesen und für einen Moment hatte er geglaubt, Jack würde auf dem Absatz kehrt machen und in die TARDIS zurückkehren. Aber er blieb.   
  
„Du solltest sie in das Haus holen. Spätestens, wenn das Kind da ist. Der Garten ist wie gemacht für Kinder. Erinnerst du dich, wie meine Nichte mit ihren Zwillingen da war? Sie wollten bei Onkel Ianto und Onkel Jack einziehen, nur wegen des Gartens.“ Wie lange war das her? Seine Beine hatten noch funktioniert. Besuche waren selten, seit Mica und David mit ihren Familien Wales verlassen hatten. Rhi war Jahre zuvor gestorben.   
  
„Nein.“ Er spürte mehr als das er sah, wie Jack den Kopf schüttelte. „Es ist unser Haus.“  
  
„Ich werde nicht zurückkommen.“ Es war kaum zu glauben, dass sie diesen Streit seit inzwischen dreizehn Jahren führten. „Ich habe hier alles, was ich brauche.“   
  
„Oh, tatsächlich? Allesalles?“  
  
„Erwartest du jetzt wirklich, dass ich dein Ego streichle?“  
  
„Du weißt doch, dass du alles an mir jederzeit streicheln kannst.“ Jack wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen. „Du hättest mir erlauben sollen, dass ich dich von hier wegbringe. Nur ein paar Jahrhunderte und die Menschen entdecken ohnehin, wie man das Altern verlangsamt.“  
  
„Der Doctor hat es dir verboten. Du könntest unabsichtlich den Ablauf der Zeit verändern. Und dieses Risiko ist es nicht wert.“ Auch diese Diskussion führten sie seit mehr Jahren als er sich erinnern konnte.   
  
„Das sagt er.“ Jacks Stimme klang gedämpft, sein Gesicht wieder gegen Iantos Brustkorb gedrückt. „Ich denke, er ist einfach nur neidisch. Niemand bleibt lange bei ihm, aber ich habe das unglaubliche Glück, dass du seit sechzig Jahren bei mir bist.“  
  
„Ich meinte das mit dem Haus ernst.“  
  
„Ich auch. Außerdem habe ich bereits für sie eine große Wohnung im Stadtzentrum gekauft. Sie wohnt lieber dort.“   
  
„Wirst du mit ihr dort wohnen?“  
  
„Vielleicht.“  
  
„Du solltest es tun. Es ist okay, weißt du. Vor allem für das Kind. Du hast immer bereut, dass du früher so wenig Anteil am Leben deiner Kinder haben konntest.“  
  
„Ich will dich“, flüsterte Jack gegen seine Haut. „Seren ist eine wunderbare Frau, und ich bin gerne mit ihr zusammen - aber ich liebe sie nicht wie dich. Ich weiß nicht wie… was ich machen soll, wenn du… wenn du mich verlässt.“  
  
Er konnte ihm heute so wenig antworten, wie damals, als Jack diese Worte zum ersten Mal geflüstert hatte, in einem Raum voller Leichen in Thames House. Also schwieg er, ließ seine Finger durch Jacks Haar gleiten und versuchte diesen Moment so lange fest zu halten, wie er konnte.  
  


 

Ende


	30. Red lips, blue eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack und Ianto vergnügen sich alleine im Hub.

Red lips, blue eyes  
  
  
  
Episode: Season 2  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg13, slash  
Wörter: 1409  
  
  
  
  
Summe: Jack und Ianto vergnügen sich alleine im Hub.  
  
  
Anmerkung: Ursprünglich für den Half-Size-Bit Prompt „rote Lippen“ geschrieben, aber ich fand sie passt auch sehr gut hierher  :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Red lips, blue eyes and little white lies  
Oh darlin' I'm a fool for you…    (Gary Allan)   
  
  
  
Es war – natürlich – wieder einmal alles wegen Gwen.   
  
Sie hatte (zum hundertsten Mal) ihre Handtasche im Hub vergessen - wie Jack feststellte, als sie angenehm erschöpft und lachend nach einer sehr zufriedenstellend verlaufenen Runde nacktem Verstecken-Spielen auf die Couch fielen. Er fischte die Tasche mit einer Grimasse unter sich hervor, als sie ihren Verschluss in seine Wirbelsäule bohrte und warf sie zur Seite, gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor Ianto in voller Länge auf ihm landete. Die Sprungfedern der Couch ächzten protestierend.   
  
„Bist du etwa schon geschafft, alter Mann?“, flüsterte er dicht an seinem Ohr, jedes Wort einzeln über die Zunge rollend, seine Stimme dunkel und schwer mit diesem Akzent der Jack so gefiel.  
  
„Ich gebe dir gleich alter Mann.“ Jack versuchte ihre Positionen zu vertauschen, sie herum zu rollen, doch es war zu wenig Platz zum Manövrieren und er wurde von der unter ihrem kombinierten Gewicht tief durchsackenden Couch sabotiert.   
  
Ianto stützte die Ellbogen auf Jacks Brust und grinste auf ihn hinab. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass der andere Mann keinen Bewegungsspielraum hatte. „Weise. Du gibst auf.“  
  
„Aufgeben? Ich? Das Wort kommt in meinem Sprachschatz nicht vor“, meinte Jack unschuldig. „Mir ist nur eingefallen, dass auf diese Weise du derjenige bist, der einen kalten Hintern bekommt.“ Er gab ihm einen Klaps auf besagtes Körperteil. „Während ich es hier schön warm und gemütlich unter meiner höchsteigenen Ianto-Wärmdecke habe.“  
  
„Ich hoffe eigentlich, du sorgst dafür, dass mir wieder warm wird“, murmelte Ianto und küsste ihn.   
  
Sie verbrachten eine Weile so, zufrieden damit wie weit Hände und Münder reichen konnten, ohne ihr gegenwärtiges Knäuel aus Gliedmaßen voneinander zu trennen, der erste Hunger nacheinander bereits befriedigt.   
  
Jacks Schulter gab ein angenehmes Kissen ab, als Iantos Blick auf die Handtasche fiel, die durch seine neue Haltung in Sichtweite geriet. „Denkst du, sie kommt noch einmal zurück, um sie zu holen?“, fragte er. „Dann sollten wir vielleicht in deinem Bett weitermachen.“  
  
„Auf keinen Fall.“ Jacks Griff um seine Taille verengte sich, um ihn am Aufstehen zu hindern. „Sie sollte dankbar sein, dass sie zu sehen bekommt, wofür auf vielen Planeten Geld bezahlt werden würde.“ Er umrundete mit der Zungenspitze einen dunkelroten Fleck, den sein Mund über dem Schlüsselbein auf Iantos weißer Haut hinterlassen hatte. „Hmh, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, vielleicht sollte ich sie fragen, ob sie mitmac…“  
  
Ianto hielt ihm den Mund zu und Jack biss ihn in die Handfläche. „Hey!“  
  
Jack ließ seine Zähne hörbar zusammen schnappen. „Biete mir etwas an, in das ich nicht beißen will.“   
  
Ianto küsste ihn flüchtig und biss ihn dann in die Schulter.  
  
„Hey!“  
  
„Jetzt sind wir quitt.“ Ianto machte es sich wieder bequem, Jack erneut als Kopfkissen nutzend. „Was denkst du, was sie da drin hat?“  
  
„Wir könnten nachsehen.“ Jack streckte sich. „Ich meinte nicht jetzt gleich, Ianto“, protestierte er, als sich der junge Waliser auf die Fersen zurück setzte.   
  
Ianto angelte nach der Handtasche und ließ sie von den Fingern baumeln.   
  
Jack richtete sich auf – was sein Rücken sehr begrüßte – und griff danach.   
  
Sie sahen sich an, grinsten wie zwei übermütige Schuljungen und dann kippte Jack den Inhalt zwischen sie auf die Couch.   
  
Es war enttäuschend. Ein Haufen Taschentücher, teilweise gebraucht, eine Bonuskarte für den Coffeeshop (ihr fehlten noch 3 Stempel zu einem Gratis-Cappuccino), eine Haarbürste, eine halbe Rolle Pfefferminz, lose Kaugummi, ein Taschenspiegel, ein Foto von Rhys in einem kleinen herzförmigen Schlüsselanhänger (aber ohne Schlüssel, die Kette war gerissen), einen Notfallpack Tampons, noch mehr Papiertücher aus einem Fastfoodladen (so viel zu ihrer Klage, sie könnten Mittags auch mal etwas Gesünderes als Pizza essen), einem zerkauten Kugelschreiber, und ein leeres Zuckertütchen mit aufgedrucktem Horoskop. Eine Seitentasche enthielt ein paar Münzen, ein MiniSchminkset und jede Menge Staubflusen.  
  
Weder ihr Portemonnaie noch ihr Handy fanden sich in dem ganzen Krimskrams, was wohl erklärte, warum sie den Verlust noch nicht bemerkt hatte.  
  
„Was hast du erwartet?“, fragte Jack, den Mund voll Pfefferminz. (Sie sollte ihm dankbar sein, das Zeug war steinhart und uralt.)   
  
„Zumindest eine Erklärung, warum Frauen immer diese Riesentaschen mit sich rumschleppen.“ Ianto lachte. „Erinnerst du dich, wie unbeeindruckt der Weevil war, als Gwen ihm die Handtasche an den Schädel warf, um ihn abzulenken?“  
  
„Ja.“ Jack schnitt eine Grimasse. „Sie hat mich so lange damit gelöchert, bis ich ihr sagte, sie könne auf Kosten Torchwoods eine neue kaufen.“ Seine Finger wanderten auf der Suche nach einer besonders kitzligen Stelle an Iantos Seite entlang – und wurden weg geschoben.  
  
„Ich weiß.“ Ianto seufzte. „Ich musste mit ihr einkaufen gehen, damit ihr niemand vorwerfen kann, sie würde zu viel ausgeben.“ Er schauderte übertrieben und begann die Sachen ohne große Sorgfalt zurück in die Tasche zu stopfen. „Du kannst deine Finger wirklich keinen Moment bei dir behalten, was?“ Die Handtasche plumpste auf den Boden vor der Couch, doch Ianto hielt den Riemen noch in den Händen als er sich Jack wieder zuwandte. „Ich denke, dagegen sollten wir etwas tun.“ Bevor der andere Mann etwas darauf antworten konnte, hatte Ianto den Riemen um Jacks Handgelenke geschlungen und drückte ihn zurück auf die Couch.   
  
Das ganze Fessel-/Entfessel-Training nach der Sache mit dem Weltraumwal zahlte sich wirklich aus…  
  
  
######  
  
  
„Könnte Torchwood auch für eine neue, größere Couch bezahlen?“ Iantos Stimme klang ein wenig gedämpft, seine Wange war gegen das Polster gepresst. Er sah über die Schulter, als Jack sich über ihn beugte und nach etwas am Boden tastete. „Was machst du da?“  
  
„Nichts.“ Jack setzte sich zurück, über Iantos Beine. „Still liegen bleiben“, warnte er, mit einem Klaps auf Iantos Hintern.   
  
„Dann beeil‘ dich“, murrte Ianto und verschränkte die Arme unter dem Kinn. Er rümpfte die Nase. Nicht nur war dieses Möbelstück eine Gefahr für Leib und Leben, es roch auch. Wer wusste, was auf diesen Polstern schon alles passiert war. Wenn er dabei nur an Jack und sich dachte… Er verlor diesen Gedanken, als Jacks Finger – dieses Mal an all den richtigen Stellen – seine Muskeln zu massieren begannen.   
  
Er musste für eine Weile eingeschlafen sein, aber nicht für lange, denn als er aufwachte, saß Jack immer noch hinter ihm. Etwas Weiches und Kühles strich über seine Haut und als er sich auf die Ellbogen aufrichtete und über die Schulter blickte, sah er die roten Striche und Linien und etwas das wie Buchstaben aussah, auf seinem Rücken. Jack hielt einen roten Lippenstift (auch aus Gwens Handtasche, aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach) wie einen Zeichenpinsel in der Hand und begutachtete sein Werk, die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne gesogen. Er fühlte sich plötzlich überhaupt nicht mehr müde. Die Frage war nur, gleich und hier auf der übelriechenden, rückenbrechenden Couch oder schafften sie es dieses Mal nach unten in Jacks Bett…?   
  
„Was heißt das?“, fragte er.  
  
„Nichts. Ich markiere nur alle meine Lieblingsstellen.“ Jack wischte an einer Stelle wohl überschüssige Farbe weg, bevor er zufrieden sein schien.   
  
„Für mich sieht das aus wie Worte. Welche Sprache ist das?“  
  
„Es heißt so viel wie... Meins, Finger weg.  Zufrieden?“ Jack stand auf und warf den Lippenstift zu den anderen Sachen zurück. „Okay, genug gespielt. Kommst du mit Duschen? Und morgen werden wir definitiv im Budget nach ein wenig Geld für eine neue Couch fahnden.“ Er streckte ihm auffordernd die Hand entgegen.   
  
„Ich komme nach. In einer Minute.“ Ianto sah ihm nach, als Jack mit den Schultern zuckte und in Richtung seines Büros verschwand. O-kay.  Offenbar hatte er eine falsche Frage gestellt. Aber er war an Stimmungsumschwünge wie diesen bei Jack leider gewöhnt.  
  
Ianto stand auf und streckte sich, dann ging er an die nächste Arbeitsstation, schaltete den Monitor ein und rief das interne CCTV auf. Er musste sowieso die letzten paar Stunden löschen, nicht daran zu denken, dass etwa Owen die Aufnahmen in die Finger bekam.   
  
Er ließ die Aufzeichnung zurücklaufen, bis an die Stelle, als Jack sich aufgesetzt hatte und die roten Linien auf seinem Rücken deutlich zu sehen waren, machte eine Kopie und speicherte sie ab. Dann schaltete er den Monitor aus und eilte Jack nach. Hoffentlich dachte er morgen früh daran, Gwens Handtasche zu reparieren – oder gegebenenfalls zu verleugnen, sie je gesehen zu haben – bevor sie zur Arbeit kam.   
  
Aber bis dahin hatten sie den Hub noch für sich alleine. Und Ianto jede Absicht, das auszunutzen.  
  
  
Ende


	31. A perfect Rift Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein Riftsturm schleudert Jack in eine andere Dimension - in eine Welt in der alles ein wenig anders ist, als er es kennt.

A perfect Rift Storm  
  
  
Episode: Mitte Staffel 2   
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto, [Jack/Gwen, Ianto/Owen]  
Rating: AU, pg, slash/het  
Worte: ~3617  
  
Summe: Ein Riftsturm schleudert Jack in eine andere Dimension - in eine Welt in der alles ein wenig anders ist, als er es kennt.  
  
  
  
Jack setzte sich stöhnend auf. Sein Kopf und sein Magen fühlten sich an, als hätte er aus der Altöltonne im Maschinenraum eines Kaltfusionskreuzers getrunken. Oder etliche Flaschen Hypervodka geleert. Leider wusste er, dass er nicht betrunken war – und ohne einen zu einem ordentlichen Zug durch die Gemeinde gehörenden Blackout – war ihm leider zu genau bewusst, was mit ihm passiert war. Jack blinzelte in den hellen Sonnenschein hoch. Der Rift hatte ihn endlich doch noch erwischt.   
  
Die gute Nachricht war, Toshs Vorhersageprogramm für negative Spikes funktionierte ausgezeichnet. Die Schlechte, das er wohl keine Gelegenheit mehr erhielt, ihr dazu zu gratulieren.   
  
Es war ihm gerade noch gelungen, Ianto und Gwen aus dem Weg zu stoßen, doch für ihn selbst kam jede Rettung zu spät. Direkt vor ihm riss die Luft auf und er landete in einer brüllenden, tosenden, gigantischen Waschmaschine. Zumindest war er herum geschleudert worden wie in einer, bevor es dunkel um ihn wurde. Möglicherweise hatte ihn der Riftsturm getötet. Oder der Aufprall? Er kam auf Asphalt zu sich, alles andere als unglücklich darüber, dass er sich nicht genau daran erinnern konnte.   
  
Aber wo befand sich dieser Asphalt? Die Straßen um ihn herum waren scheinbar die gleichen wie zuvor. Er war noch immer in Cardiff. Wenn er nicht örtlich versetzt wurde, dann vielleicht temporär? Er sollte jemand nach dem Datum fragen. Sobald er wieder in der Lage war, aufrecht zu stehen.   
  
Benommen rappelte Jack sich auf die Beine. Ohne große Hoffnung versuchte er es mit dem Handy, doch das war in Stücke zerbrochen, vermutlich war es bei seiner Landung unter ihn geraten. Sein Vortex-Manipulator… sagte überhaupt nichts, er bekam nur einen unverständlichen Datenstrom angezeigt. Vermutlich hatte ihm der Trip durch den Rift überladen und seinen Sensoren den Rest gegeben.   
  
Jack sah sich um. Er war nicht weit vom Hub entfernt. Und vielleicht würde ein kleiner Spaziergang seinen Kopf klären.  
  
  
###  
  
  
Er starrte fassungslos auf den Plas. Kein Millennium-Center, keine Wasserskulptur – kein Tourismusbüro… Und kein Hub. So viel konnte er dem Vortex-Manipulator nach einer Weile abtrotzen. Unter seinen Füßen befand sich solide walisische Erde. Oder Fels, oder was auch immer. Es war jedenfalls sehr solide und keine geheime unterirdische Basis.  
  
Kein Torchwood. Zumindest nicht hier an diesem Ort.  
  
Jack fühlte sich erneut benommen, ja schwindelig. Er dachte nicht klar, dachte überhaupt nicht – ansonsten hätte er vermutlich hinterfragt, wohin er ging, als sich seine Füße automatisch in Bewegung setzten.   
  
Sie brachten ihn an den einzig anderen Ort an den er denken konnte – die Wohnung von Ianto Jones.  
  
  
#####  
  
  
„Hey Schönheit. Wie geht es deinem Bein?“  
  
„Schönheit? Sagt man das nicht zu einer Frau?“ Ianto öffnete die Augen und sah zu seinem Partner hoch.  
  
„Oh, wenn es zutrifft. Und du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet.“  
  
Ianto wackelte mit den nackten Zehen, die aus seinem Gipsbein hervor sahen. „Meinem Bein geht es prächtig. Es langweilt sich nur, genau wie der Rest von mir. Wann lässt du mich wieder zur Arbeit?“ Er setzte sich zu einem Kuss auf und zog ihn neben sich auf die Couch.  
  
„Wenn ich überzeugt davon bin, dass du gesund genug bist. Du sollst das Bein so wenig wie möglich belasten und Führungen durch das Schloss zu machen, ist zu viel Bewegung. Ehrlich, wer immer auf die Idee gekommen ist, das Hauptquartier einer geheimen Regierungsorganisation unter Cardiff Castle zu bauen, hatte einen schweren Schatten.“  
  
Er lachte, als sich ein Arm um seine Taille schlang, um ihn enger an den anderen Mann zu ziehen. „Ärger in Castell Caerdydd? Lass‘ dir nicht jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen, welchen Klatsch verpasse ich.“  
  
„Harkness hat eine Laune, dass es einen Weevil in Entsetzen zurücktreibt. Und ihre Hoheit erst... Er müsst eigentlich alle fünf Minuten tot umfallen, solche Giftblicke schießt sie auf ihn ab. Wirklich. Gwen ist heute Morgen wütender als eine Katze in einem Raum voller Mausefallen aufgetaucht. Tosh hat nur aus ihr herausbekommen, dass unser furchtloser Anführer die Nacht irgendwo anders verbracht hat. Vermutlich mit jemand anderem…“  
  
Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht hat er nur wieder im Hub geschlafen. Wenn er überhaupt schläft, dann unten im Bunker.“  
  
„Äh-äh. Da war er nicht. Auch nicht auf dem Dach oder auf Weevil-Jagd. Sie hat als erstes das GPS in seinem Handy gecheckt und offenbar hat er es abgeschaltet, nachdem er den Hub verließ.“ Owen küsste seinen Partner auf die Schläfe. „Ich bin jeden Tag froh, dass ich damals die Finger von Gwen gelassen habe, als ihre Beziehung mit Rhys in die Brüche ging. Sieht so aus, als hätte ich damit den Hauptpreis gelandet.“  
  
„So war das also“, entgegnete Ianto amüsiert und gab dem Arzt einen Klaps auf den Oberschenkel. „Ihr habt um mich gewürfelt.“  
  
Owen lachte. „Du sagst das, als wäre es etwas Schlimmes.“ Er küsste Ianto noch einmal und stand auf. „Ich muss zurück, bevor das glückliche Paar anfängt, auf mir herum zu hacken. Und dein Bein bleibt so lange wie möglich auf der Couch, verstanden?“  
  
„Dann lasse ich es einfach hier, wenn ich nachher zum Einkaufen gehe, ja?“, rief ihm Ianto hinterher.  
  
„Untersteh‘ dich.“  
  
  
#####  
  
  
„Jack?“  
  
Ianto wirkte überrascht, als er ihm die Tür öffnete. Aber er kannte ihn zumindest und das ließ Jack frische Hoffnung schöpfen, dass in diesem Universum nicht alles so völlig anders sein mochte als in seinem.  
  
„Ist alles okay? Ist etwas mit Owen?“, fragte der junge Waliser angespannt.  
  
„Owen?“ Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, mit Owen ist alles okay.“ Soweit er wusste.  
  
Iantos Miene wandelte sich von besorgt zu mitfühlend. „Gwen dann, hm?“, meinte er. „Owen hat mir schon davon erzählt. Willst du nicht herein kommen? Ich werde dich am Telefon verleugnen, sollte sie anrufen und dich suchen.“  
  
Er nickte automatisch und folgte Ianto in die Wohnung. Der jüngere Mann schien sich nicht an seiner Sprachlosigkeit zu stören und kommentierte auch nicht seinen benommenen Zustand. Ianto nahm ihm den Mantel ab und hängte ihn an einen Kleiderhaken, neben eine Lederjacke. Jack benötigte keine extra Aufforderung, auch seine Schuhe auszuziehen.  
  
Als er sich aufrichtete, bemerkte er den Gips an Iantos Bein, der vor ihm den Flur entlang ging. „Was ist mit deinem Bein?“  
  
Ianto warf ihm einen fragenden Blick über die Schulter zu. „Weeviljagd. Bin ich schon so lange weg, dass du dich nicht mehr daran erinnerst, dass ich es geschafft habe, in einen Kanal zu fallen?“  
  
„Doch, natürlich erinnere ich mich“, log Jack. „Ich wollte… ich meinte, ich wollte fragen, wie es deinem Bein geht.“  
  
„Von Tag zu Tag besser. Owen lässt mich sicher bald wieder zur Arbeit kommen.“ Ianto führte ihn in die Küche. Der Raum unterschied sich nur in Kleinigkeiten von dem, in dem er heute Morgen mit Ianto gefrühstückt hatte. „Setz dich und trink einen Kaffee. Ich habe ihn gerade gemacht.“  
  
Dankbar nahm Jack die Tasse entgegen und trank einen großen Schluck - in der Hoffnung, das Koffein würde seinen Kopf klären – und spuckte ihn fast wieder aus. Der Kaffee war grauenhaft, bitter und scharf, beinahe wie verbrannt und er dachte, dass er lieber den Mund voll Nadeln hätte, als noch einen Schluck davon zu trinken. Er überspielte seine Reaktion mit einem Husten und dem Griff nach Zucker und Milch. Jetzt wusste er sicher, dass er nicht in seiner Welt war.  
  
„Ich bin gerade dabei, für uns zu kochen.“ Ianto wandte sich wieder dem Herd zu. „Willst du mit uns essen, oder musst du gleich zurück?“  
  
Da war es wieder, diese ominöse „uns“. Ianto lebte offensichtlich hier mit jemandem zusammen – und seiner Reaktion nach war es nicht Jack. Er hoffte es war nicht Lisa.   
  
„Könntest du…?“ Er wies mit dem Kopf zum Schrank und Jack stand gehorsam auf, um den Tisch zu decken.   
  
Dann blieb er neben Ianto stehen und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er italienische Würstchen in kleine Stückchen schnitt und sie in eine Pfanne mit heißem Öl warf, in der bereits kleingeschnittene Zwiebeln brutzelten. Der aufsteigende Geruch ließ seinen Magen knurren. Sie hatten geplant auf dem Rückweg irgendwo anzuhalten und Takeout für sich und den Rest des Teams zu holen.  
  
Ianto lächelte und sah ihn von der Seite an. „Ja, du bleibst zum Essen“, meinte er. „Ich dachte, Gwen hat auch endlich raus, dass sie dich regelmäßig füttern muss“, spottete er sanft. „Ihr kommt wirklich nicht ohne mich zurecht.“ Er rührte in der Pfanne. „Wie ist die Videokonferenz mit UNIT gelaufen?“  
  
„Was wird das?“, fragte Jack, um davon abzulenken, dass er keinen Schimmer hatte, wovon der andere Mann sprach. Er hatte gehofft, Ianto würde ihm Zugang zum Hub verschaffen, vielleicht konnte er mit Hilfe von Mainframe herausfinden, wo er war. Zumindest mussten die Monitore den Riftsturm, der ihn hierher gebracht hatte, aufgezeichnet haben. Es war nicht viel, doch immerhin vielleicht ein Anfang. Aber mit seinem Gipsbein hatte der junge Waliser keinen Grund, den Hub aufzusuchen. Schon gar nicht mitten in der Nacht und heimlich. Und offensichtlich hatten sie in diesem Universum keine… intime… Beziehung, was es ihm schwer machte, abzuschätzen ob er Ianto die Wahrheit sagen konnte. Natürlich arbeitete er für Torchwood und sollte mit den Kapriolen des Rifts vertraut sein, aber…  
  
„Penne.“ Ianto deutete auf einen Nudelkarton, der neben einem großen Topf wartete. „Und Tomatensoße mit diesen scharfen, italienischen Würstchen. Ich vergesse immer, wie sie heißen.“ Er rührte alles um und trat dann zum Küchenschrank, kam mit einer viereckigen Packung Tomatenpüree zurück, die er aufschnitt und in die Pfanne kippte, bevor ein Deckel auf alles kam. „Weißt du, es macht mich nervös, wenn du so schweigsam bist“, sagte Ianto mit einem leisen Lachen. Er wandte sich Jack zu.   
  
Und er wirkte so unbekümmert, so entspannt, so vertraut - dass Jack… er konnte nicht anders. Er beugte sich vor, legte die Hände um das Gesicht des anderen Mannes und küsste ihn.   
  
Ianto schob einen Arm zwischen sie und stieß ihn zurück. „Jack, was soll das? Nur weil du mit Gwen Ärger hast, kannst du doch nicht…“ Er brach ab, fuhr sich durch die Haare und seufzte. „Wir waren uns doch einig, dass das zwischen uns ein Fehler war und wir besser Freunde bleiben.“  
  
„Ich…“ Jack hob besänftigend beide Hände. „Es tut mir leid. Ich… werde gehen.“  
  
„Warte.“ Ianto erwischte ihm am Ärmel, als er sich zum Gehen wandte. „Wieso… gehst du nicht ins Wohnzimmer? Nimm‘ dir ein Buch oder schalt‘ den Fernseher ein und entspanne dich, während ich das Essen fertig mache.“   
  
Er war müde, hungrig – um nicht verwirrt zu erwähnen – und wusste nicht, wohin er sonst sollte.   
  
Also ließ sich Jack ins Wohnzimmer schicken und setzte sich dort auf die Couch. Er sah sich um. Bücher, DVDs, CDs, in ordentlichen Reihen auf der einen Seite des Regals, auf der anderen eine Spielkonsole und unordentlich gestapelte Spiele. Eine HiFi-Anlage, noch eine Spielekonsole, und ein Brett voll dicker Wälzer mit Einbänden, die nicht nach Unterhaltungsliteratur aussahen, eher wie Sachbücher.   
  
Dazwischen fanden sich gerahmte Bilder an  der Wand. Er stand auf und sah sich die Fotos an. Eine Gruppe Menschen – Owen, Gwen, Ianto und eine Reihe fremder Gesicht. Ianto und Lisa, offensichtlich ein altes Fotos – Ianto sah zu jung darauf aus, als das es aktuell sein könnte. Ein Foto von ihm und Ianto, seine Hand auf der Schulter des jüngeren Mannes. Da war ein ungewohnter Abstand zwischen ihnen. Tosh neben einem unbekannten Mann mit roten Haaren. Tosh mit einem etwa zweijährigen Kind auf dem Arm, neben einem Schild auf dem ihr Name und etwas von einem Computerlabor stand. Daneben eins von ihm und Gwen – sein Arm um ihre Hüften, sie hatte den Kopf zurück an seine Schulter gelegt. Sie sahen fast wie ein Paar aus… Oh, vielleicht hatte Ianto das gemeint. In diesem Universum war er also mit Gwen zusammen? Dann eines von Ianto und Owen. Und noch eines. Und ein drittes. Ianto UND Owen? Lachend, sich umarmend, sich… küssend?   
  
Das war… unerwartet, um es milde auszudrücken.  
  
Hinter ihm war das Zurückklicken der Sicherung einer Automatic zu hören.   
  
Jack drehte sich langsam um. Ianto hielt in einer Hand seine Waffe, in der anderen sein Handy.   
  
„Wenn du bist, wer du behauptest zu sein, kann ich dich nicht töten, das weiß ich“, sagte der junge Waliser. „Aber es gibt mir Zeit genug, den Panikbutton zu drücken. In spätestens zehn Minuten ist das ganze Team hier.“  
  
„Mein Geheimnis ist also aufgeflogen.“ Jack hob die Hände und versuchte es mit einem Lächeln. „Was hat mich verraten?“  
  
„Ich habe dich beobachtet, wie du dir die Fotos angesehen hast“, erwiderte Ianto, ohne die Waffe auch nur einen Zentimeter zu senken. „Du warst überrascht, mich mit Owen zu sehen. Und dann natürlich der Kuss in der Küche. Jack hätte mich niemals so… so geküsst. Ich war für ihn nur eine Herausforderung, ein Sexspielzeug das man hinterher nach Hause schicken kann. Es gab nie andere Gefühle als Freundschaft zwischen uns.“   
  
Jack bemerkte, wie der jüngere Mann versuchte, das Gewicht von seinem verletzten Bein zu nehmen, ohne dabei das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. „Können wir uns vielleicht hinsetzen?“, fragte er. „Ich denke, du solltest dein Bein schonen.“  
  
„Du siehst aus wie er, redest wie er – du riechst sogar gleich. Aber trotzdem ist etwas anders.“ Ianto legte den Kopf schief. „Der Jack, den ich kenne, ist verändert von seinem Ausflug mit dem Doctor zurück gekommen. Er hat so oft diesen gehetzten Ausdruck in den Augen, aber spricht nicht darüber, was passiert ist, während er weg war und es treibt Gwen fast in den Wahnsinn. Sie war immer seine Vertraute, wusste seine Geheimnisse. Manchmal denke ich, dass er nur deshalb angefangen hat, mit ihr zu schlafen, um sie am Fragen zu hind…“ Ianto unterbrach sich. „Netter Versuch. Mich plaudern zu lassen um Zeit zu gewinnen. Bist du ein Gestaltwandler?“  
  
„Wenn ich mein Aussehen verändern könnte, hätte ich dann nicht ein anderes gewählt, um nicht aufzufallen?“ Jack verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich bin Jack Harkness.“  
  
„Woher kommst du dann? Paralleluniversum? Eine alternative Zeitlinie? Oder aus der Zukunft?“, fragte der junge Mann ungerührt weiter. „Und wenn ich bitten darf, keine hastigen Bewegungen mehr.“  
  
Jack trat zur Couch und ließ sich zwischen die Kissen fallen. Es spielte nicht wirklich eine Rolle, wenn Ianto ihn erschoss, also konnte er diese Unterhaltung ebenso gut im Sitzen führen. Obwohl er nicht derjenige sein wollte, der das Blut aus dem Bezug schrubben musste. „Das kann ich nicht beantworten – nicht weil ich es nicht will, sondern weil ich es nicht kann. Der Rift hat mich in meinem Universum verschluckt und hier wieder ausgespuckt. Es sieht nicht so aus, als hätte er mich vorwärts oder rückwärts in der Zeit befördert, aber das ist auch schon alles, was ich weiß.“ Er musterte Ianto, der keine Spur entspannter wirkte und er wünschte, sie könnten zu dem sorglosen Moment in der Küche zurückkehren. Er wünschte, er könnte ihm sagen, dass in seinem Universum Ianto sehr viel damit zu tun hatte, dass dieser gehetzte Ausdruck aus seinen Augen verschwunden war. Die Akzeptanz und das Verständnis des viel jüngeren Mannes, seine oft wortlose Unterstützung und Loyalität hatte ihm über eine Menge dunkler Momente hinweggeholfen, wenn die Erinnerungen an das Jahr auf der Valiant ihn zu überwältigen drohten. Er wünschte, er könnte ihm sagen, was er seinem Ianto nie gesagt hatte – das er ihn liebte.  
  
„Der Rift“, wiederholte Ianto leise und ein Schatten flog über sein Gesicht.   
  
„Ich habe mit… einem Teil meines Teams den Ort untersucht, an dem wir einen Negativ-Spike gemessen haben. Und dann bin ich hier aufgewacht.“ Jack bemerkte, dass die Mündung ein wenig mehr nach unten zeigte. Hieß das, er glaubte ihm?  
  
Nach einem Moment trat Ianto von der Tür weg und setzte sich in einen Sessel, der sich der Couch gegenüber befand. Er stützte die Waffe auf seinen Oberschenkel, behielt aber den Finger über der Tastatur des Handys. „Sind die anderen auch…?“  
  
„Nein. Ich denke nicht. Ich hoffe nicht. Ianto…“ Er unterbrach sich kurz. „…Ianto konnte ich zur Seite stoßen und Gwen war knapp außerhalb der Riftöffnung. Sie sollten beide rechtzeitig weg gekommen sein.“   
  
„Du bist… ähem… mit deinem Ianto… zusammen?“, fragte der junge Waliser zögernd.  
  
„Ja.“ Jack lächelte unwillkürlich. „Du bist… Er ist sehr wichtig für mich.“  
  
„Nicht Gwen?“ Ianto lehnte sich interessiert vor.  
  
„Ist das eine private Party oder ist jeder eingeladen?“, kam es von der Tür und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag starrte Jack in die Mündung einer Waffe. Dieses Mal war es die einer Webley, die seiner eigenen sehr ähnlich sah. Genau wie der Mann, der sie auf ihn richtete: Jack Harkness.  
  
  
######  
  
  
„Hallo Jack.“ Ianto stoppte ihn, als er sich aufsetzen wollte. „Willkommen zurück. Bleib einen Moment liegen. Owen wird gleich hier sein und dich untersuchen.“  
  
Jack starrte ihn einen Moment an, dann setzte er sich auf und packte Iantos Kopf, um ihn zu küssen. Der andere Mann verlor das Gleichgewicht und sie purzelten zurück auf den Boden. Jack lachte und zog Ianto über sich, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, wo sie waren oder wer ihnen dabei zusah. Es hatte funktioniert. Er war zurück. Der Plan des anderen Jack, den funktionstüchtigen Vortex-Manipulator aus seinem Safe (er wollte nicht sagen, woher er kam oder wie er in seinen Besitz geraten war oder warum er ihn im Safe aufbewahrte, anstatt ihn zu benutzen die Erde zu verlassen) mit den umgekehrten Koordinaten des Riftspikes zu programmieren, hatte geklappt. Er war zurück! „Es geht mir gut. Es könnte mir gar nicht besser gehen.“ Er schmollte, als sich Ianto lachend von ihm los machte und aufstand. Jack ignorierte die helfend ausgestreckte Hand und sah sich um. Er befand sich genau am selben Ort, von dem es ihm fortgerissen hatte.   
  
„Gwen ist zurück in den Hub gefahren“, erklärte Ianto. „Tosh hat sich in das örtliche CCTV eingeklinkt, also werden sie bald alle hier sein. Ich bin hier geblieben. Jemand musste ja darauf warten, dass du zurück kommst.“  
  
„Wie lange war ich weg?“ Jack schob die Arme hinter den Kopf, als dächte er darüber nach, ein Schläfchen zu halten.  
  
„Etwas über vier Stunden.“ Ianto setzte sich neben ihn, die Arme lose auf den angezogenen Knien verschränkt.   
  
Jack streckte den Fuß aus und hakte ihn um Iantos Knöchel. „Es war ein wenig länger für mich. Wir mussten drei Tage warten, bis die Berechnungen, um mich zurück zu schicken, fertig waren.“ Er sah die Frage in Iantos Blick. „Der Rift hat mich in eine Parallelwelt versetzt. Es war ziemlich ähnlich wie hier. Aber Torchwood hatte kein Hauptquartier in Mermaid Quai, sondern unter dem Schloss. Der… andere… Jack war mit Gwen zusammen. Du… ich meine der Ianto dort… konnte keinen Kaffee kochen.“ Er sah, wie Ianto kritisch die Augenbrauen hochzog. „Wirklich. Ich habe nie so etwas Scheußliches getrunken, nicht mal als diese Sporen in die Bohnen geraten und sie verdorben sind.“  
  
„Es tut mir schrecklich leid, dass du ausgerechnet in einem Universum landen musstest, in dem ich weder Bett noch Kaffeetasse mit dir teile“, entgegnete Ianto trocken. „Ich sehe es war ein traumatisches Erlebnis.“ Er drehte den Kopf und winkte, als er den SUV am Straßenrand parken sah. Zum Glück befanden sie sich auf einem Grundstück ohne direkte Nachbarn, so dass sich niemand darüber wunderte, was sie hier treiben mochten.  
  
„Oh, das Beste weißt du noch gar nicht.“ Jack rollte sich auf die Seite und stützte den Kopf auf die Hand. „Du warst mit Owen zusammen.“  
  
„In deinen Träumen, Harkness“, ertönte die sarkastische Stimme des Arztes und als Owen sie erreichte, stieß er Jack mit dem Fuß an. „Teaboy und ich? Ich wusste ja, dass dir der Rift das Gehirn durchgewalkt haben muss, aber dass es gleich zu Rührei verarbeitet wurde...“ Kopfschüttelnd zog Harper einen der modifizierten Scanner heraus, die sie für medizinische Zwecke verwendeten. Er wartete bis das Gerät piepste und sah dann auf die Anzeige. „Mist. Er ist unser Jack. Ich hatte die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben, dass wir eine bessere Version zurück bekommen hätten. Nichts für mich zu tun.“ Owen stopfte den Scanner wieder in die Tasche und wandte sich zum Gehen. „In etwa drei Sekunden wird Gwen hier einschlagen wie ein Meteorit“, warnte er. „Ich habe gesagt, sie muss im Wagen warten, bis ich sicher bin, dass Teaboy nicht von einem Alien als Geisel gehalten wird.“  
  
„Tut mir leid dich zu enttäuschen, Owen“, entgegnete Jack übertrieben freundlich. „Ich bin immer noch ich. Aber du hast damit recht, dass ich vorhabe, Ianto als Geisel zu nehmen. Ich denke, ich habe mir einen freien Nachmittag redlich verdient.“  
  
„Was auch immer“, meinte der Arzt wegwerfend, auf dem Weg zum SUV, etwas über Teaboys und Captains mit lächerlichen Fantasien murmelnd.  
  
„So. Owen und ich?“, fragte Ianto amüsiert. „Und wir haben uns nicht gegenseitig umgebracht? Was war noch anders?“  
  
Jack streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus und ließ sie an Iantos Bein nach oben zum Knie wandern. „Offensichtlich ist der Jack in dem anderen Universum ein Idiot“, stellte er fest. „Er hat eine Beziehung mit Gwen vorgezogen.“ Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter und sah Gwen auf sie zueilen. Jack stand widerwillig auf und stellte erfreut fest, dass er dieses Mal weniger benommen war. Er hatte das übliche Gefühl jemand hätte ihm den Kopf abgeschraubt und ihn im falschen Winkel wieder befestigt und den trockenen Mund, die zu Reisen mit dem Vortex-Manipulator gehörten, aber es war kein Vergleich mit dem Riftsturm. „Würdest du…?“ Weiter kam er nicht, als Gwen ihm um den Hals fiel.  
  
Ianto stand langsam auf und klopfte Staub und Gras von seiner Hose. „Natürlich, Sir“, entgegnete er mit einem Lächeln, als Jack Gwen versicherte, dass er wirklich okay und er selbst war. „Takeout und Kaffee auf meiner Couch.“  
  
Jack sah über Gwens Schulter wie Ianto kritisch einen Staubfleck auf seiner Hose betrachtete. Es war so gut, wieder Zuhause zu sein.   
  
  
Ende


	32. Jack, Ianto und Das innere Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack und Ianto und Das Innere Kind.

Jack, Ianto und Das innere Kind  
Autor: Lady Charena (März 2012)  
Fandom: Torchwood   
Episode: Anfang S2  
Wörter: ~4200  
Charaktere: Team  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: humor/crack, pg, slash, oneshot  
Beta: T‘Len  
  
Summe: Jack und Ianto und Das Innere Kind.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
  
„Du bist wirklich völlig sicher, dass es absolut harmlos ist?“, fragte Ianto, misstrauisch das blinkende Dreieck auf Jacks Handfläche musternd.   
  
„Völlig harmlos und wenn ich es zum Laufen bringe, können wir den Film als dreidimensionale Projektion sehen, indem wir es einfach nur auf den tragbaren DVD-Player legen. Es stellt die Verbindung selbst her. Ich erinnere mich genau daran, dass hier irgendwo ein Knopf ist, der… Hah! Das muss es sein.“ Triumphierend drückte Jack einen Knopf an der Unterseite. „Du kannst schon mal den anderen Bescheid sagen, dass wir in einer Minute anfangen.“ Er sah den jungen Waliser an. „Wir haben doch Snacks? Popcorn? Und…“, fragte er eifrig.  
  
„…und etwas zu Trinken“, beendete Ianto den Satz. Jack war in den letzten Jahren wirklich nicht viel aus dem Hub gekommen, so wie ihn die Aussicht auf lasches Mikrowellenpopcorn begeisterte. „Nur Softdrinks, wir sind schließlich alle noch irgendwie bei der Arbeit.“ Vielleicht sollte er für eines ihrer Dates einen Ausflug in ein richtiges Kino planen. „Das Popcorn für dich mit extra viel Butter. Und wenn du Hilfe dabei brauchst, die Kalorien wieder abzutrainieren…“ Er zwinkerte und griff nach der Türklinke. „Du weißt ja, wo du mich findest.“  
  
„Oh, du bist perfekt, weißt du das?“ Jack trat um den Schreibtisch herum und auf ihn zu. „Ianto, du bist wirklich… ich meine, was ich dir schon lange sagen wollte - ich…“ Weiter kam er nicht, denn in diesem Moment erfüllte ein grellweißer Blitz das Büro und ein hohes, schrilles Sirren ließ die Glaswände erzittern.  
  
Ein paar Sekunden später stürmten Tosh und Gwen, dicht gefolgt von Owen, darauf zu.   
  
Die Tür zu Jacks Büro stand weit offen.   
  
Und dort wo gerade noch ihre beiden Teamkollegen standen, befanden sich jetzt zwei Kleiderbündel auf dem Boden. Und in ihnen... zwei Kleinkinder?   
  
Einer der Jungen – er saß auf dem Anzug, in dem Ianto heute Morgen im Hub aufgetaucht war – hatte graublaue Augen mit denen er schüchtern aufblickte. Lockiges, braunes Haar bedeckte seinen Kopf. Jackett und Weste waren über die kleinen Schultern nach unten gerutscht. Die ordentlich geknotete Krawatte hielt das Hemd fest, in dem er regelrecht bis zum Kinn versank.   
  
Neben ihm krabbelte ein zweiter Junge – helle, blaue Augen und helles, fast goldblondes feines Haar, das ihm wild in die Stirn fiel – unter Jacks schwerem Mantel hervor. Er schaffte es fast ganz heraus, bevor ihn die fest hängenden Hosenträger zurückzerrten. Er runzelte die Stirn und wand sich dann mit einiger Anstrengung aus dem Rest seiner Kleidung. Völlig nackt und offensichtlich unbekümmert darüber, richtete er sich auf und starrte sie an. Dann sagte er etwas in einer Sprache, die keiner von ihnen kannte. Als er keine Antwort bekam, zogen sich seine Augenbrauen zusammen und er wandte sich zu dem anderen Jungen, um etwas in der gleichen Sprache zu ihm zu sagen.  
  
Der zweite Junge starrte ihn mit weiten Augen an, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und kuschelte sich in das Hemd.  
  
Der blonde Junge versuchte es erneut, wieder dem Team zugewandt, doch auch dieses Mal konnten sie einander nicht verstehen.   
  
„Sind sie... ist das...?“ Gwen schluckte und trat vor, um den blonden Jungen zu berühren, doch Owen griff sofort nach ihr und zog sie zurück.  
  
„Spinnst du? Wir wissen doch gar nicht, was das ist.“  
  
„Du meinst, wer? Wer das ist“, sagte Tosh hinter ihm schockiert. „Sie sitzen in Bündeln aus Jacks und Iantos Kleidung, während Jack und Ianto offenbar verschwunden sind - was denkst du, wer das ist?“  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass es etwas gibt, das zwei erwachsene Männer tatsächlich in… in Dreijährige verwandeln kann“, beharrte Owen.   
  
„Vielleicht hat es sie nicht verwandelt, vielleicht hat es die beiden aus der Vergangenheit hierher transportiert“, wandte Tosh zögernd ein.  
  
Gwen lachte nervös und schlug dann schockiert darüber die Hand vor den Mund. „Sie benehmen sich auf jeden Fall wie Jack und Ianto“, meinte sie und deutete auf die beiden Kinder.  
  
Der blonde Junge – konnte Jack wirklich als Kind blond gewesen sein? – hatte sich zu dem anderen – vermutlich Ianto – gesellt und legte einen Arm um seine Schultern, während er ihm ins Ohr flüsterte.   
  
„Aber sie sprechen offensichtlich nicht unsere Sprache, während sie sich gegenseitig zu verstehen scheinen. Wie erklärst du das?“, fragte Tosh. „Kommen sie aus einer anderen Dimension? Und wenn, wo sind dann unser Jack und unser Ianto? Dort wo sie herkommen?“   
  
„Woher soll ich das wissen?“, fauchte Owen zurück.  
  
„Sollten wir sie nicht woanders hinbringen?“, fragte Gwen, die in die Hocke gegangen war, und die beiden Kinder beruhigend anlächelte. „Sie müssen doch frieren.“   
  
Jack legt eine Hand auf Iantos Schulter und starrte die anderen beinahe herausfordernd an. Dann sagte er wieder etwas in seiner unbekannten Sprache. Es klang fast wie eine Aufforderung. Wollte er, dass sie irgendetwas unternahmen? Aber was? Sie hatten ja nicht mal eine Ahnung was passiert war.   
  
„Ich denke nicht, dass sie gefährlich sind. Und was immer das war, es muss vorbei sein, oder? Sonst wären wir inzwischen alle zu Kleinkindern geworden und nicht nur die beiden. Ianto war keine fünf Minuten in Jacks Büro bevor dieses Licht aufblitzte.“ Gwen stand auf und trat langsam näher. Sie versuchte Jack am Arm zu nehmen, was ihr aber nur einen Schwall aufgebrachter Worte und ein finsteres Gesicht eintrug. Besänftigend hob sie beide Hände und wich wieder ein Stückchen zurück. Hinter ihm sagte Ianto leise etwas und streckte die Hand aus, den viel zu langen Ärmel nach oben schiebend, um nach der des anderen Jungen greifen zu können. Jack nickte sichtlich widerstrebend und sagte etwas in einem entschuldigenden Tonfall zu Gwen. Er hielt aber Iantos Hand fest in seiner.  
  
Sie lächelte unsicher, machte aber keine weiteren Anstalten, einen der beiden zu berühren. „Schon gut. Ich wollte nur helfen.“  
  
Tosh verschwand und kam kurz darauf mit zwei Decken wieder. „Lass es mich mal versuchen“, meinte sie, an Gwen vorbeigehend. Sie näherte sich ebenfalls den beiden Jungen und hielt eine der Decken hoch. „Hey. Euch beiden ist bestimmt kalt.“   
  
Jack rümpfte die Nase und schüttelte trotzig den Kopf. Er trat aber zur Seite. Ianto wand sich zwar ein wenig vor Verlegenheit, ließ sich von ihr jedoch die Krawatte lockern und den Kragen aufknöpfen. Sie hielt die Decke hoch und wickelte sie rasch um seine Schultern, als das Hemd um seine Füße fiel. Er protestierte nicht, als Tosh ihn vorsichtig hochhob, verzog aber das Gesicht. „Bringen wir sie einfach zu einer Untersuchung in die MedBay“, schlug sie vor.   
  
„Nach dir“, entgegnete Owen, der bisher geschwiegen hatte und trat zur Seite. „Das sieht ja richtig professionell aus. Hast du irgendwann mal einen Nanny-Kurs oder so etwas gemacht?“  
  
Jack ignorierte die Decke, die Gwen ihm hinhielt und warf einen finsteren Blick in Owens Richtung, bevor er hinter Tosh her trottete, sich an einem herunterhängenden Zipfel der Decke festhaltend.   
  
Sie verstanden offenbar, was gesprochen wurde, auch wenn sie sich aus irgendeinem Grund nicht mit ihnen verständigen konnten.  
  
„Hey, Gwen. Denkst du es war walisisch? Ich meine, das Kauderwelsch, dass sie vorhin von sich gegeben haben?“, fragte der Arzt, als sie Tosh und den Kindern in einigen Schritten Abstand folgten.   
  
„Ich glaube nicht. Es klang nicht vertraut“, meinte Gwen, offensichtlich verärgert über die Zurückweisung. „Und Jack würde doch nicht walisisch sprechen, oder?“  
  
„Ist er nicht seit hundert Jahren hier? Vielleicht hat er was aufgeschnappt.“  
  
„Ich werde es versuchen, aber erwarte keine Wunder, ich kann nur ein paar Brocken und das wenigste davon ist wirklich für Kinderohren geeignet“, erwiderte Gwen, als sie oben an der Reling stehen blieben, um nach unten in die MedBay zu sehen.   
  
Tosh setzte Ianto auf dem Stahltisch ab und zog die Decke enger um ihn. Er lächelte schüchtern und duckte sich weg, als sie ihm instinktiv über den Kopf strich. Jack trat ungeduldig von einem Bein aufs andere und zog dann an ihrer Hose, bis sie vor ihm in die Hocke ging und sich ihm zuwandte. Wieder ein unverständlicher Schwall Worte, deutlich aufgebracht klingend.  
  
Gwen schüttelte den Kopf. „Was immer das für eine Sprache ist, walisisch ist es nicht.“  
  
Owen ging die Stufen hinab. Er öffnete einen Spind in der Ecke, kramte darin herum und kam mit einem T-Shirt wieder zum Vorschein, das er in Jacks Richtung warf. „Himmel, Harkness, zieh dir endlich etwas an“, murrte er. Ein unverschämtes Grinsen und mehr unverständliche Worte überzeugten ihn, dass er wirklich seinen Captain vor sich hatte. Owen schüttelte den Kopf. Vermutlich gut, dass er das nicht verstanden hatte.  
  
Tosh schüttelte das T-Shirt aus und zog es energisch einem klar schmollenden Jack über den Kopf. Es war einfach zu kalt im Hub um nackt zu sein, egal wie Jack das sehen mochte. Der T-Shirt-Saum fiel ihm fast bis zu den Füßen und der Halsausschnitt sackte nach unten, was natürlich dazu führte, dass Jack sofort daran herum zerrte.   
  
Sie hob ihn hoch – Jack nutzte die Gelegenheit und steckte neugierig die Nase in ihren Ausschnitt – um ihn neben Ianto auf den Tisch zu setzen. Ianto hielt einladend seine Decke auf. Jack schien einen Moment zu widerstreben, doch dann gab er nach, rückte näher zu ihm und lehnte sich gegen Ianto, so dass die Decke sie beide umschloss. Ianto flüsterte ihm etwas zu.  
  
„Okay. Ich... ich scanne sie erst mal. Dann können wir ihre DNA mit den Angaben in unserer Datenbank vergleichen und wissen dann ganz sicher, dass sie es sind.“ Owen wählte ein Instrument aus und näherte sich damit dem Tisch. Zwei Paar große, und sehr misstrauische Augen begegneten seinen. „Oh, Himmel, es wird nicht weh tun“, knurrte der Arzt. „Benehmt euch nicht wie Babys.“  
  
„Owen“, sagte Gwen hinter ihm. „Sie sind Babys.“  
  
„Danke für die Information, Cooper“, murrte Owen. „Das wäre mir gar nicht aufgefallen.“  
  
Gwen biss sich beleidigt auf die Unterlippe. Zuerst ließ sich Jack nicht von ihr anfassen, und am Ende schnauzte sie noch Harper an, als wäre das alles ihre Schuld. Warum hatten sie eigentlich nichts dagegen, dass Tosh sie herumtrug?  
  
Owens Scanner piepste, nachdem er ihn zuerst kurz gegen Iantos, dann gegen Jacks Arm gepresst hatte. Eine Aktion, die mit größtem Misstrauen verfolgt wurde. Jack sagte etwas zu ihm und schlug ungeduldig mit den Hacken gegen den Tisch.   
  
„Das nützt nichts, Jack“, erwiderte Owen. „Ich kann dich nicht verstehen. Wir arbeiten ja schon so schnell wir können, aber ich muss sagen, Boss, wir haben nicht gerade viel.“ Er wandte sich um. „Tosh, kannst du das CCTV für Jacks Büro…“ Owen unterbrach sich, als er sah, dass die Computerexpertin nicht mehr da war. „Gwen, kannst du nachsehen, was eigentlich passiert ist?“  
  
Gwen setzte sich vor den Computer, nicht besonders zuversichtlich wirkend, als sie zögernd ein paar Befehle in die Tastatur tippte. Das war eindeutig nicht ihr Fachgebiet. „Ich glaube, ich habe es gefunden, aber ich soll einen Code eingeben und mein üblicher funktioniert nicht.“  
  
Owen trat neben sie und tippte seinen Code ein, doch auch er erhielt nur ein „Zugriff verweigert“. Er murmelte etwas Unschmeichelhaftes über Jacks Paranoia und schloss das Eingabefenster, um ein anderes Programm zu öffnen. Dann holte er eine Speicherkarte aus dem Scanner und schob sie in ein mit dem PC verbundenes Lesegerät. Der Cursor blinkte, als das Gerät seine Arbeit aufnahm. „Das dauert jetzt ein paar Minuten.“  
  
„Owen!“, ertönte Toshs Stimme über ihnen. „Gwen! Könnt ihr nicht auf die beiden aufpassen?“  
  
Der Arzt wirbelte herum. Der Autopsietisch war leer. Wo zum Teufel…? Wie waren die beiden Kurzen überhaupt davon herunter gekommen? „Kannst du sie sehen?“, rief er zu Tosh hoch.  
  
„Rechts von dir“, sagte Tosh. Sie kam mit einem Tablett die Stufen herab.   
  
Gwen folgte Owen, der um einen Schrank herum in eine halb davon verdeckte Ecke des Raumes trat. Sie sahen zuerst die Decke, dann die beiden Kinder. „Na wenigstens eines wissen wir jetzt sicher“, meinte der Arzt trocken. „Jack war schon immer so eine Dramaqueen.“  
  
„Du würdest dich auch verstecken wollen, wenn du plötzlich nur noch einen halben Meter groß wärst“, schnappte Gwen.  
  
Jack sah wütend zu ihnen hoch, vielleicht war es auch Frust. Neben ihm seufzte Ianto und redete auf ihn ein.   
  
„Wieso übernehme nicht ich das und ihr beide kümmert euch darum, heraus zu finden, was überhaupt passiert ist?“, meinte Tosh hinter ihnen und balancierte ihr Tablett zwischen ihren Teamkollegen durch.  
  
„Gut. Ich bin schließlich Arzt und kein Kindergärtner.“ Owen drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging zum Computer zurück.  
  
Tosh platzierte das Tablett auf dem Boden. „Gwen, auf das CCTV und Sicherheitssystem in Jacks Büro kann er nur selbst zugreifen. Es war aber eine gute Idee.“ Sie öffnete eine Wasserflasche, füllte etwas davon in einen Plastikbecher aus Iantos wohlsortierter Küche und hielt ihn Jack hin. „Wieso holst du nicht ihre Kleidung? Ich bin sicher, sie werden sie bald brauchen. Wir kommen hier schon alleine zurecht.“  
  
„Wenn du meinst.“ Gwen wartete noch ein wenig ab, bevor sie schließlich den Kopf zurückwarf und ging.  
  
Ianto griff um Jack herum nach dem Becher und trank daraus. Jack hingegen hatte die mit einem Deckel verschlossene Plastikschüssel gesehen und beugte sich vor, um zu versuchen, sie zu öffnen. Tosh lachte und half ihm. „Ich dachte mir schon, dass die für dich ist.“ Sie hielt den Deckel hoch, auf dem ein Post-it mit Jacks Name klebte. „Ianto hat mir dein Geheimnis verraten.“ Sie sah zu, wie Jack mit beiden Händen begeistert in die Schüssel griff und sich butterglänzendes Popcorn in den Mund stopfte. Neben ihm murmelte Ianto etwas das missbilligend klang, und das Jack dazu brachte, kauend inne zu halten und ihm eine Handvoll anzubieten. Ianto rümpfte die Nase und Tosh öffnete lachend einen Karton mit Keksen, die ebenfalls für ihren Filmabend vorgesehen gewesen waren, und hielt ihm einen davon hin.   
  
Es klang, als stelle er ihr eine Frage, und Tosh hatte eine Ahnung, was er meinte, auch wenn sie Iantos Worte nicht verstand. „Hey, keine Angst“, sagte sie leise. „Wir finden schon einen Weg, euch zurück zu bringen. Okay?“   
  
Jack stupste ihr Knie an und hinterließ einen Fettfleck an ihrer Hose. Er klang ernst, als er etwas zu ihr sagte.   
  
„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich verstehen“, murmelte Tosh. Plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee. „Aber vielleicht kannst du es mir aufschreiben… oder wenigstens aufmalen.“ Sie stand auf und suchte nach einem Blatt Papier und einem Stift.   
  
Owen, der mit Gwen vor einem der Computerterminals diskutierte, sah auf. „Was wird das?“, fragte er. „Kunstunterricht?“  
  
„Nein, Owen“, antwortete Tosh. „Etwas, von dem du nun wirklich nichts verstehst – Kommunikation.“   
  
Als sie zurückkam, schienen Ianto und Jack in ein Gespräch vertieft zu sein. Ianto schüttelte den Kopf und Jack strich ihm über die Wange, bevor er sich vorbeugte und noch einen Keks aus der Packung angelte, den er dann Ianto anbot.   
  
Tosh räumte das Tablett ab und drehte es um, verwandelte es in einen provisorischen Tisch, auf dem sie das Papier ausbreitete. Dann hielt sie ihm den Stift hin. „Kannst du versuchen, es mir aufzuzeichnen? Irgendeinen Hinweis darauf, was passiert ist?“  
  
Jack sah sie skeptisch an. Zögernd nahm er den Stift und hielt ihn in der kleinen Faust, fast als wollte er damit zustechen. Dann malte er ein etwas windschiefes Dreieck. Es sah aus… wie eine Kinderzeichnung. Natürlich, was hatte sie erwartet? Ein technisches Diagramm?  
  
Tosh schob ihre Brille zurecht. Bedeutete das, in den Kinderköpern steckte auch ein Kinderverstand oder waren Jack und Ianto mental die gleichen wie vor ihrer Verwandlung, aber ihre Erwachsenengehirne konnten die kleinen Körper nicht richtig steuern?  
  
Ianto beugte sich über Jacks Schulter und sagte etwas, während er nachdrücklich auf eine Seite des Dreiecks tippte. Jack kaute einen Moment auf seiner Unterlippe, dann begann er eine Reihe Kreise an der Line entlang zu malen. Und einen Pfeil, der auf die Unterseite zeigte.  
  
Nun, es war einen Versuch wert gewesen. Tosh setzte sich zurück auf die Fersen, nicht wirklich enttäuscht. Sie sah hinüber zu Owen und Gwen, doch die ratlosen Mienen ihrer Teamkollegen sagte ihr, dass die beiden auch nicht wirklich weiter gekommen waren… in einer Stunde. Es war wirklich erst eine Stunde her?  
  
„Owen?“, fragte sie. „Ich denke nicht, dass es den beiden guttut, hier auf dem Boden in der Kälte zu sitzen. Wenn du keine Tests mehr machen willst, bringe ich sie zurück nach oben, und auf die Couch.“   
  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich testen soll.“ Der Arzt sah frustriert zu ihr hinüber. „Die Scans besagen nichts anderes, als das es Jack und Ianto sind – zwei gesunde, männliche DREIJÄHRIGE. Aber das ist es auch schon, mehr kann ich nicht feststellen. Irgendetwas stimmt mit meinen Geräten nicht. Sie zeigen nur perfekte Standardwerte an, und nichts und niemand ist perfekter Standard.“  
  
„Aber sind sie auch von hier? Aus diesem Universum, meine ich.“ Tosh wandte sich den beiden Kindern zu, die die Köpfe über der Zeichnung zusammensteckten. „Wir wissen seit der Attacke auf London schließlich, dass es eine Parallelerde gibt.“  
  
„Die DNA sagt ja.“ Owen zuckte mit den Schultern und sah Gwen an, die seinen Blick genauso ratlos erwiderte.  
  
„Was geschieht, wenn wir nicht herausfinden, was passiert ist?“, fragte Gwen. „Wenn sie Kinder bleiben? Jemand muss die Leitung von Torchwood übernehmen und…“  
  
„Das kann doch wohl bis morgen warten. Vielleicht ist der Effekt zeitlich begrenzt. Es wäre doch nicht das erste Mal.“ Tosh ging wieder vor den beiden in die Hocke. „Ich bringe sie jetzt nach oben. Einverstanden?“  
  
Jack grinste und streckte die Arme aus – genau wie ein Kleinkind, das hochgehoben werden wollte. Tosh nahm ihn hoch und schob seine Hand weg, die (rein zufällig natürlich) an der Seite ihrer Brust entlang wanderte. „Wenn du die Hand behalten willst, behältst du sie auch besser bei dir“, flüsterte sie in sein Ohr und setzte ihn auf ihrer Hüfte zurecht. Jack war nicht so leicht, wie er aussah.   
  
„Ich helfe dir.“ Gwen beugte sich zu Ianto hinunter, der sich sichtlich ungern hochheben ließ. Mit roten Wangen ließ er sich in die Decke zurücksinken.  
  
Auf der Treppe warf Jack einen Blick über Toshs Schulter und streckte Ianto grinsend die Zunge heraus.   
  
Gwen lachte und setzte einen Moment einen sich verlegen windenden Ianto neben Jack auf der Couch ab. Seine Decke fest um sich ziehend, rutschte er in eine Ecke und funkelte Jack böse an, als der eine Kante der Decke erwischte und daran zupfte.   
  
„So etwas hat Jack nicht erwähnt, als er mich für den Job angeworben hat“, meinte Gwen.   
  
Toshiko erwiderte darauf nichts und Gwen zuckte mit den Schultern, winkte den beiden Kindern zu und ging zurück nach unten zu Owen, hoffentlich konnte sie da nützlicher sein. In der MedBay hob sie die Zeichnung auf und drehte sie. Ein Dreieck mit Punkten an einer Seite entlang. So etwas hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Was sollte das sein? Und wie half es ihnen?  
  
Ianto gab nach und ließ Jack wieder zu sich unter die Decke kriechen. Während Jack sich zufrieden an ihn kuschelte, bekam Tosh eine Vorstellung davon, was ihre Mutter damit meinte, wenn sie früher sagte, dass mit Kindern im Haus die Arbeit nie aufhörte. Sie wischte fettglänzende Finger und Kekskrümel ab, machte Milch für Kakao in der Mikrowelle warm und fand in ihrem Spind ein Paar Socken für Iantos kalte Füße. Und lachte, als Jack eine Blitzattacke auf Ianto startete, um einen Schokoladenfleck von seinem Kinn zu lecken. Was immer mit ihnen passiert war, es schien sie beide nicht wirklich verändert zu haben.  
  
Schließlich schliefen die beiden, unter der Decke eng aneinander gekuschelt, ein.   
  
Tosh strich sich seufzend eine Strähne hinters Ohr zurück und ging, um ihren Laptop zu holen. So konnte sie von der Couch aus arbeiten und die beiden im Auge behalten.  
  
  
#####  
  
  
Jack erwachte, als sich wiederholt ein Ellbogen in seine Seite bohrte. „Mmmh?“, machte er und hob den Kopf von Iantos Schulter. „Ws’n.“  
  
Ianto gab ihm noch einen Schubs. „Du klemmst mir die Luft ab, und mein Kopf ist ganz verdreht. Geh von mir runter, Jack.“  
  
Kein Wunder, dass der jüngere Mann sich beklagte, sie waren offenbar in einer seltsam zusammengekauerten Haltung auf der Couch eingeschlafen und Jack lag mehr oder weniger auf ihm. Er setzte sich auf und rieb sich den Nacken, während Ianto die Beine unter sich entfaltete und mit einem erleichterten Seufzen ausstreckte. Er hatte den Geschmack nach Popcorn im Mund und seine Blase meldete sich mit mittlerer Dringlichkeit zu Wort. Neben ihnen saß Tosh, offenbar war sie über ihrem Laptop eingenickt. Keine Spur von Owen und Gwen. Hatten die beiden sich aus dem Staub gemacht? War der Film so langweilig gewesen, dass sie darüber einschliefen? Aber hey, er war bis auf ein T-Shirt nackt unter der Decke und so wie es aussah, Ianto auch…  
  
Jack setzte sich ruckartig auf und ließ die Decke fallen, bis sie sich gerade noch so um seine Taille wand, als ihm plötzlich wieder einfiel, was passiert war. Er sah Ianto an. „Hey. Hatte ich nur einen verrückten Traum, in dem wir Kinder waren, oder ist das wirklich so gewesen?“  
  
Ianto ließ das Gesicht für einen Moment in die Handflächen sinken. „Wenn es ein Traum war, habe ich das gleiche geträumt.“ Er sah auf. „Hallo, Tosh.“ Himmel, hatte sie ihn wirklich auf dem Arm getragen? Und ihm übers Haar gestrichen?  
  
„Ianto? Jack?“ Sie schob ihren Laptop zur Seite und stand auf. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit euch?“  
  
„Ich denke schon.“ Jack zog das nun viel zu kleine T-Shirt über den Kopf, bevor er die Schultern nach hinten drückte, um sie zu dehnen. „Das muss ich nicht noch einmal wiederholen.“   
  
„Nie ist noch zu früh“, murrte der Waliser.   
  
„Ich meinte, zu versuchen, eins von Owens T-Shirts zu tragen.“ Er warf das Shirt in Richtung des Arztes, der mit Gwen aus der MedBay kam, angelockt von ihren Stimmen.  
  
„Du kannst es behalten“, meinte Owen trocken. „Oder, besser, Teaboy verbrennt es. Ich will mir nichts wegholen.“  
  
„Ist wirklich alles okay?“, fragte Gwen.   
  
„Wenn du meinst, ob ich mich immer noch wie ein Dreijähriger fühle“, begann Jack grinsend.  
  
„Jack...“, murmelte Ianto neben ihm, der seine Decke enger um sich zog. „Ich denke du machst Gwen und Tosh verlegen.“ An die anderen gewandt: „Vielleicht könntet ihr uns fünf Minuten alleine geben, damit wir uns anziehen können?“  
  
„Oh, nicht unseretwegen“, lachte Gwen. „Nichts was wir nicht schon gesehen hätten, richtig?“   
  
Owen erbarmte sich schließlich seiner und scheuchte die beiden Frauen vor sich her und zurück die Treppe hinab in sein Reich. Ianto griff sofort nach seiner Kleidung, die jemand auf dem Kaffeetisch bereitgelegt hatte.  
  
„Du bist doch sonst nicht so prüde“. Jack ließ sich wesentlich mehr Zeit beim Anziehen. „Und ich habe genug CCTV-Aufnahmen um das zu beweisen.“  
  
„Es ist etwas anderes, mit dir alleine im Hub zu sein oder vor dem ganzen Team nackt in der Gegend herum zu stolzieren.“ Ianto beugte sich nach unten, um seine Schuhe anzuziehen und runzelte die Stirn. Seine Füße steckten in rot-weiß-geringelten Socken.   
  
Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe nichts zu verstecken.“  
  
  
######  
  
  
Jack hatte alle in seinem Büro zusammengerufen und sie hatten den Abend in groben Zügen rekonstruiert.   
  
Nach einem prüfenden Blick durch den Raum fischte er das Gerät unter seinem Schreibtisch hervor, presste hier und dort und die grünen Lichter entlang der äußeren Hülle des silbernen Dreiecks verblassten. Er faltete es zu einem Würfel zusammen und warf ihn Owen zu. „Ich denke, es ist ein medizinisches Gerät, benutzt von Therapeuten, um Kindheitstraumata aufzuarbeiten. Es macht die Vergangenheit sozusagen… nacherlebbar.“  
  
„So viel zu deinem hochmodernen Filmprojektor“, murmelte Ianto fast unhörbar. Er saß sehr aufrecht und mit starrem Gesichtsausdruck in einem der Besucherstühle.  
  
Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nach einer bestimmten Zeit hat es offenbar das Programm von selbst beendet.“  
  
„Nicht eine Minute zu früh“, murrte Ianto.  
  
„Willst du sagen, das Ganze war nur ein blöder ein Unfall?“, fragte der Arzt schneidend. „Was, dachtest du vielleicht, es wäre ein neues Sexspielzeug?“  
  
Bevor Jack antworten konnte – zweifellos in ähnlichem Tonfall – mischte sich Gwen ein. „Wieso konnten wir euch nicht verstehen? Welche Sprache war das, die ihr beide gesprochen habt?“  
  
Jack hob wieder die Schultern. „Ich konnte Ianto verstehen und er mich.“ Er sah zu dem Waliser hinüber, der bestätigend nickte. „Vielleicht ist das Gerät auf die Sprache der Spezies programmiert, die es erfunden hat.“ Dann klatschte er plötzlich in die Hände. „Okay, Team. Die erste Torchwood-Filmnacht ist auf einen anderen Tag verschoben. Und es ist spät. Ihr könnt alle nach Hause gehen und wir sprechen morgen weiter über Iantos und meinen Ausflug in die Kindheit.“  
  
Owen ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen, doch Gwen bestürmte Jack mit Fragen, während Ianto ein paar leise Worte mit Tosh wechselte, die den Kopf schüttelte und lächelnd seinen Arm drückte. Dann verabschiedete sie sich und ging. Schließlich befand sich auch Gwen auf dem Heimweg und Jack lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt.   
  
„Alles okay mit dir?“, fragte er.   
  
Ianto begann seinen Kragen aufzuknöpfen. „Frag mich das morgen“, meinte er, mit einer Hand seinen Nacken massierend. „Können wir einfach nur schlafen gehen?“  
  
„Soll ich dich ins Bett bringen und dir eine Gute Nacht Geschichte erzählen?“ Jack sprang auf und kam auf ihn zu.  
  
„Noch so eine Bemerkung, und ich schlafe alleine“, drohte der jüngere Mann, bevor er aus dem Büro ging.  
  
Jack folgte ihm auf dem Fuß. „Ach komm, es war nicht so schlimm.“  
  
Ianto deutete stumm in Richtung der Couch und Jack hob mit einem entwaffnenden Lächeln beide Hände, bevor er zu ihm aufschloss und einen Arm um Iantos Taille schlang. „Wohin gehen wir?“, fragte er neugierig.  
  
„In meine Wohnung. Ich hatte für eine Nacht wirklich genug dunkle, kalte Ecken…“  
  
  
Ende


	33. Love is a warm coat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto wird verletzt und das bringt ein paar bisher unausgesprochene Wahrheiten ans Tageslicht.

Love is a warm coat  
  
Episode: S2  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash  
Worte: 2666  
  
Summe: Ianto wird verletzt und das bringt ein paar bisher unausgesprochene Wahrheiten ans Tageslicht.  
  
  
  
  
„Ianto!“  
  
Es war gut, dass Owen die Nadel gerade von der Haut weg bewegte, denn so heftig wie Ianto beim Klang von Jacks Stimme zusammen zuckte, hätte er sie ihm sonst unabsichtlich in die Seite gejagt. Und auch wenn man ihm gelegentlich mangelndes Einfühlungsvermögen vorwarf, vermied er es doch, bei der Behandlung seine Patienten noch mehr zu lädieren, als sie ohnehin schon verletzt waren.   
  
Ianto sah nicht nach oben, wo Jack sich übers Geländer beugte. „Ja, Sir?“ Seine Stimme war so leise, dass sie im Hintergrundrauschen des Sterilisators fast unterging.  
  
„So bald Owen mit dir fertig ist, will ich dich in meinem Büro sehen“, befahl der Captain.   
  
„Ja, Sir.“ Ianto starrte nach unten auf seine Füße, als wäre der Straßenschmutz an seinen Schuhen ein größerer Grund zur Sorge als die klaffende Risswunde in seinem Arm.  
  
„Moment mal“, protestierte Owen. „So bald ich ihn zusammengeflickt habe, geht Teaboy brav nach Hause und ins Bett, allein und nachdem er die bunten Pillen geschluckt hat, die ihm der liebe Onkel Doktor verordnet“, meinte er ätzend – aber sein Missmut richtete sich gegen Jack. Er würde ja wohl eine Nacht auf Jones‘ Dienste verzichten können. „Ich hasse Wiederholungen, und dazu gehören aufgeplatzte Wunden, Infektionen und Kreislaufzusammenbrüche aufgrund mangelnder Schonung, verstanden?“ Der Arzt sah nach oben und fixierte Jack mit einem Blick der besagte, dass er es ernst meinte. „Er braucht etwas zu Essen, damit ihm die Schmerzmittel nicht auf den Magen schlagen und dann Ruhe. Aber wenn du mir dein Diplom zeigst, überlasse ich die Diagnosen Doktor Harkness und sehe zu, dass ich mir noch in einem Pub etwas für heute Nacht aufreiße.“  
  
Jack starrte wütend zurück, drehte sich dann auf dem Absatz herum und verschwand in einem Wirbel aus fliegenden Mantelschößen und fast greifbar mieser Laune.  
  
„Es ist okay, Owen“, sagte Ianto tonlos. „Ich bringe es am besten noch heute Abend hinter mich.“   
  
„Wozu braucht ihr mich hier überhaupt, wenn doch keiner auf mich hört.“ Owen besprühte die Wunde mit Desinfektionsmittel und drehte Iantos Arm mehr ins Licht. „Halt still, oder ich garantiere nicht dafür, wo diese Stiche landen“, warnte er. Er presste die Nadel mit der stumpfen Seite neben der gesäuberten Wunde gegen die Haut. Gute Arbeit, wenn er das so sagen durfte, sie blutete nicht mehr. „Spürst du das, oder wirkt die Betäubung noch?“  
  
„Fang endlich an“, erwiderte der Waliser. „Oder gib mir die Nadel, dann mache ich es selbst.“  
  
Owen schnaubte verächtlich. „Wenn du denkst, dass es so einfach ist, wie Jacks Mantel zu flicken, irrst du dich gewaltig.“   
  
Ianto erwiderte nichts, er musterte weiter seine Schuhe. Owen fühlte sich versucht, ihm Schuhputzzeug anzubieten, während er mit flinken, sauberen und beneidenswert kleinen Stichen die Wunde schloss. Darin war er schon immer gut gewesen. Der Teaboy würde zwar um eine Narbe (es war nicht die erste, Berufsrisiko) nicht herum kommen, aber sie sollte mit der Zeit zu einer dünnen Linie verblassen. Jack würde sich garantiert nicht daran stören, sollte sich Jones Sorgen um seine Attraktivität machen. Obwohl er sich eher die Zunge abbeißen würde, als das laut auszusprechen.  
  
„Fertig.“ Er ließ die Nadel in eine Metallschale fallen, tupfte die Wunde noch einmal mit der antiseptischen Lösung ab und zog dann mit einem trockenen Schnalzen die Handschuhe von den Fingern ab. Das weiße Latex landete neben der Nadel und den Wattepads in der Schale, während er sich die Puderreste an der Jeans abrieb. „Du kennst das Procedere, oder? Die Wunde muss trocken und sauber bleiben, du solltest nicht darauf schlafen und den Arm wann immer möglich schonen…“ Er wandte sich ab und kramte in einer Schublade. Dann warf er Ianto eine Blisterpackung zu. „Davon zwei Stück, nachdem du etwas gegessen hast.“ Er wartete, bis der andere Mann nickte und die Tabletten in der Brusttasche seines nun einärmeligen Hemdes – der andere war dem Skalpell zum Opfer gefallen, was aber ohnehin nichts mehr ruinierte, der Ärmel war bereits in Fetzen und blutdurchtränkt – verstaute. „Und ich meine, zwei heute Abend und zwei morgen nach dem Frühstück. Zur Vorsorge gegen eine Infektion.“ Er öffnete eine andere Packung und entnahm ihr ebenfalls einen schmalen Plastikstreifen eingeschweißter Kapseln. „Die hier sind gegen die Schmerzen. Zwei unmittelbar bevor du ins Bett gehst; später eine alle vier Stunden, nach Bedarf.“ Owen zog seine Jacke an und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort.  
  
Als seine Schritte auf der Treppe verklungen waren, hob Ianto endlich den Blick von seinen Schuhen. Er rutschte von der Behandlungsliege – die hoch genug war, dass seine Beine frei baumelten – und sammelte die Stofffetzen auf, die einmal als Ärmel an seinem Hemd befestigt gewesen waren. Sie landeten zusammen mit den Dingen die Owen benutzt hatte im bereits beinahe überquellenden Mülleimer. Er knotete den schwarzen Müllbeutel zu und beförderte ihn in den Abfallschacht, der direkt nach unten zum Verbrennungsofen führte. Bevor er den Schacht auf den alten Blaupausen gefunden und wieder geöffnet hatte, mussten sie alles durch den halben Hub nach unten karren. Nicht einmal Jack erinnerte sich daran, wann er zuletzt benutzt worden war, aber das war typisch Torchwood. Das Skalpell, und die Pinzette, die Owen benutzt hatte, um eine Art Dorn, spitz und mehrere Zentimeter lang, aus Toshs Bein zu ziehen, befanden sich mit den anderen benutzten Instrumenten bereits im Autoklav. Ianto hatte darauf bestanden, dass sich der Arzt zuerst um die Computertechnikerin kümmerte, da sie keine Ahnung hatten, ob der Dorn vielleicht giftig war, immerhin handelte es sich um eine Abwehrwaffe, während seine Wunde dank eines Druckverbandes warten konnte. Gwen hatte sich erboten, Tosh hinterher nach Hause zu fahren, weil sich ihr Bein aufgrund der Betäubung nur bedingt zum Autofahren eignete.  
  
Schließlich gab es nichts anderes mehr zu tun, und obwohl er es vorgezogen hatte, das Gefühl der Kälte in seinem Inneren mit einer großen Tasse Kaffee zu bekämpfen, zog er nur rasch ein sauberes Hemd über und machte sich ohne weitere Umwege auf in Jacks Büro.   
  
  
#######  
  
  
Auf den ersten Blick, oder für den unbedarften Beobachter, wirkte Jacks Pose – zurückgelehnt in seinen Sessel, die Füße auf eine Kante seines Schreibtisches gelegt, die Arme lose über dem Bauch verschränkt – locker, gelöst. Wenn man genauer hinsah, bemerkte man die Anspannung in seinem Körper und die zu Fäusten geballten Hände. Der größte Hinweis auf seine Laune war allerdings Jacks völlig ausdruckslose Miene.   
  
Ianto blieb einen Schritt vom Schreibtisch entfernt stehen, die Arme auf den Rücken gelegt, obwohl diese Haltung unangenehm an den Wundrändern zerrte. Er räusperte sich, weil sein Mund trocken war. „Ich bin hier, Sir“, sagte er tonlos. „Wie befohlen.“  
  
Der Captain weigerte sich, ihn anzublicken. Er starrte in die Ferne, auf etwas das Ianto nicht sehen konnte. „Warum hast du das gemacht?“, fragte er kalt. „Ich habe dir einen direkten Befehl erteilt.“ Endlich wandte Jack den Kopf. Seine Augen blitzten mit kontrollierter Wut. „Es war keine Bitte. Keine Aufforderung. Ein Befehl. Und du hast ihn nicht befolgt.“  
  
„Ja, Sir.“ Ianto hielt die Schultern noch ein wenig gerader. „Das habe ich.“  
  
Das war offensichtlich nicht die Antwort, die Jack erwartet hatte.   
  
Aber Ianto plante nicht, sich zu entschuldigen.   
  
Seine Schuhsohlen klatschten auf den Boden, als Jack die Füße herunternahm und aufsprang. Er legte beide Handflächen auf die Schreibtischoberfläche und beugte sich vor. „Willst du es mir erklären?“ Jack seufzte und fuhr sich durch die Haare, ein Teil seines Ärgers schien zu verpuffen, als er daraufhin tief Luft holte. „Das ist etwas, das ich von Owen erwarte. Oder von Gwen. Du… machst nichts ohne Grund.“  
  
„Bei allem Respekt, Sir, es war ein… nicht ganz perfekter Befehl.“  
  
„Nicht… ganz… perfekt. Wirklich?“, wiederholte Jack gedehnt. Er richtete sich auf und schob die Hände mit vorgetäuschter Lässigkeit in die Hosentaschen. „Es war ganz simpel. Ich habe dir befohlen Tosh aus der Gefahrenzone zu bringen, und beim SUV auf mich zu warten. Ich hatte alles unter Kontrolle.“  
  
„Nein, das hattest du nicht!“ Ianto war selbst von der Heftigkeit überrascht, mit der diese Worte über seine Lippen kamen. „Du hattest nichts unter Kontrolle. Du wolltest dich selbst opfern, um dieses verdammte Ding zu töten.“  
  
„Und welche Rolle hätte das gespielt?“, entgegnete Jack ebenso hitzig. „Ich komme schließlich immer wieder zurück.“  
  
Ianto trat vor und imitierte Jacks Haltung von früher, indem er die Handflächen auf den Schreibtisch stützte und sich zu dem anderen Mann beugte. „Oh, ich weiß. Das ist deine Standard-Entschuldigung. Ja, du…“ Er malte mit den Fingern Anführungszeichen in die Luft. „…kommst zurück“, meinte er sarkastisch. „Ich hatte schon ein paar Mal die Gelegenheit, dabei zu sein, wenn du dich erinnern möchtest – nicht, dass ich es will“, fuhr Ianto sehr ruhig, sehr kühl, fort. „Und ich weiß auch wie weh es tut, das Sterben und das Zurückkommen.“ Er holte tief Luft und weigerte sich, den Blick zu senken und der Warnung in Jacks Augen nachzukommen. Jacks… Unsterblichkeit, in Ermangelung eines passenderen Wortes… war ein Tabuthema. Eins von mehreren zwischen ihnen, und Ianto war es leid, auf Zehenspitzen darum herum zu tanzen. „Wenn du stirbst, bist du nicht der einzige, der leidet. Denkst du darüber nach, was es für uns bedeutet, dir dabei zuzusehen? Was es für mich bedeutet?“ Ianto richtete sich auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich weiß, dass du es nicht hören willst, dass wir nicht darüber sprechen. Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass ich dich liebe und wenn ich verhindern kann, dass du dich umbringst, dann werde ich es tun. Egal wie viele Befehle ich dazu missachten muss.“  
  
Da war für einen Moment ein Ausdruck nahe Panik in Jacks Augen, bevor er seine Überraschung überwand und Ianto fast die Eisenriegel in die Schlösser klicken hören konnte, als Jacks emotionale Fallgitter heruntergingen. Auch etwas, das Ianto leid war. Jack trug seine Gefühle auf dem sprichwörtlichen Jackenärmel (oder war das der Mantelärmel?) – so lange es nicht um ihre Beziehung ging.  
  
Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wow“, meinte er sarkastisch. „Scheint so als wäre die Welt doch nicht untergegangen.“  
  
Jack musterte ihn, als hätte er Ianto noch nie zuvor gesehen. „Netter Versuch, das Thema zu wechseln“, erwiderte er trocken.  
  
„Ich habe das Thema nicht gewechselt. Das ist deine Spezialität“, entgegnete der jüngere Mann herausfordernd. Er nahm die Schultern ein wenig zurück, fast so als erwarte er eine körperliche Attacke, als Jack hinter dem Schreibtisch hervor und neben ihn trat. „Ich hege keine Illusionen darüber, dass für Torchwood zu arbeiten bedeutet, dass ich eher früher als später in eine Situation geraten werde, in der ich mein Leben einsetzen muss. Wenn ich dazu nicht bereit wäre, bliebe ich nicht hier. Ich bin nicht weniger bereit dazu, mein Leben zu riskieren, um jemand zu schützen, den ich liebe.“   
  
Ianto wusste, dass seine Worte die Erinnerung an Lisa heraufbeschworen. Er sah Jack zusammen zucken - eine Reaktion so gering, dass er sie nur sah, weil er den anderen Mann genau beobachtete. Eine Reaktion, die in ihm den Drang weckte, es wieder und wieder zu sagen. Vielleicht befand er sich aber jetzt auch nur am anderen Ende des Adrenalinrausches, der ihn seine Verletzung kaum hatte wahrnehmen lassen. Und als wäre das ein Stichwort gewesen, begann es in seinem Oberarm dumpf zu pochen. Die örtliche Betäubung, die ihm Owen fürs Nähen verpasst hatte, wirkte nicht mehr.   
  
Davon abgelenkt bemerkte er zu spät, dass Jack die Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrückte und bevor er sich versah, presste ihn der Captain gegen die Glastür. Seine Augen waren mehr grau als blau vor Wut und da war ein fast grausamer Zug um seinen Mund, der ihn beinahe wie einen Fremden aussehen ließ. „Niemand stirbt für mich. Niemand! Hast du das verstanden? Ich verbiete es dir, für mich zu sterben.“   
  
Er konnte sich mit Leichtigkeit aus Jacks Griff befreien und packte seinerseits den Kopf des anderen Mannes zwischen beiden Händen. „Das kannst du nicht. Es tut mir leid, Jack, aber das ist etwas, das nicht du zu entscheiden hast.“  
  
Jack wandte den Kopf und presste einen Kuss gegen Iantos Handgelenk, dort wo sein Herzschlag pulsierte. „Es tut weh, jedes Mal, zu sterben. Und ja, zurück zu kommen tut es auch.“ Er schloss einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief aus. „Aber das geht schnell vorbei. Wenn du… wenn ich dich verliere… werde ich diesen Schmerz sehr lange mit mir herumtragen.“ Jack lächelte humorlos. „Also bitte, wenn es sich irgendwie vermeiden lässt, dann tu mir das nicht an… Nicht jetzt. Nicht früher als es unbedingt sein muss.“  
  
Ianto lehnte sich vor und presste einen kurzen, sanften Kuss auf Jacks geschlossenen Mund. „Bist du mit einem Kompromiss einverstanden? Du lässt mich dir helfen, wenn es eine Möglichkeit gibt, es zu tun ohne das ich ein… unvernünftiges… Risiko eingehe. Und du arbeitest an diesem Drang, dich immer gleich für uns zu opfern. Ist das akzeptabel?“  
  
„Sehr akzeptabel.“ Dieses Mal war Jacks Lächeln echter und erreichte auch seine Augen. „Ist dein Arm okay?“  
  
Dieses Mal ließ Ianto den Themenwechsel durchgehen. Jack war immer noch hier, obwohl er die fürchterlichen drei Worte ausgesprochen hatte und er hakte die Arme um den Nacken des älteren Mannes. Sein Hemd klebte an der Wunde und zerrte bei der Bewegung daran. Der dumpfe Schmerz breitete sich in seine ganze Schulter aus. „Mein Arm ist okay“, bestätigte er. „Aber ich gebe zu – und wenn du das Owen verrätst, serviere ich dich Jane zum Frühstück – dass ich jetzt gerne seinen Anweisungen folgen und ins Bett gehen möchte.“  
  
Wieder zuckte ein Lächeln um Jacks Lippen. „Dann bist du also bereit, auf Owen zu hören, aber nicht auf mich?“  
  
„Ich lasse es nicht zur Gewohnheit werden“, entgegnete Ianto trocken – und erwiderte das Lächeln. „Du könntest mitkommen.“ Seine Fingernägel glitten an der Kopfleiste von Jacks Hemd entlang.  
  
„Ich könnte mitkommen und…“ Jack fing seine Hände ein und spielte mit seinen Fingern. „…dir das Abendessen machen, das du vor den Schmerztabletten essen solltest. Owen sagte etwas davon, dass du den Arm schonen sollst.“  
  
„Ich dachte Owen hat die Kameras in der MedBay mit schwarzem Klebeband versehen?“  
  
Jack lachte leise. „Er hat nicht alle gefunden.“ Er ließ ihn einen Moment los, um seinen Mantel zu holen, bevor er die Tür öffnete und Ianto eilig hinaus schob. „Lass uns von hier verschwinden, bevor noch irgendetwas dazwischen kommt. Und ich weiß, dass du das Laptop in deiner Wohnung hast, ich kann von dort aus ein Auge auf den Rift haben, während du schläfst.“ Jack fummelte an seinem Wriststrap herum und die Lichter gingen bis auf die Hintergrundbeleuchtung aus. „Weißt du übrigens, dass dein Schreibtisch genau die richtige Höhe hat, um Sex darauf zu haben? Warum haben wir den noch nicht ausprobiert?“  
  
„Du findest wirklich die Romantik in jeder Situation“, spottete Ianto milde, als sie auf die Liftplattform traten. Er hatte darauf verzichtet, sein beschädigtes Jackett oder seine Jacke zu holen. Es waren nur ein paar Schritte bis zum SUV, der noch immer vor dem Tourismusbüro geparkt war – wo Jack ihn unter Missachtung aller Verkehrsregeln abstellte und sie ohne jede Rücksicht auf die neugierigen Blicke die ihnen folgten, nach drinnen schaffte, wo Gwen und Owen bereits auf sie warteten.  
  
Statt einer Antwort schlang Jack den Arm um seine Hüften und zog ihn enger an sich, um ihn auf die Schläfe zu küssen, während sich der Lift ruckelnd in Bewegung setzte.   
  
Als sie hinter dem Wahrnehmungsfilter hervor traten, schlug ihnen der kalte Wind entgegen und Ianto begann es noch vor dem ersten Schritt zu bereuen, dass er auf seine Jacke verzichtet hatte. Bevor er entschieden hatte, ob es sich lohnte, deswegen noch einmal umzukehren, legte ihm Jack seinen Mantel über die Schultern.   
  
„Owen wird mir die Schuld geben, wenn du morgen mit einer Erkältung zur Arbeit kommst“, meinte Jack wegwerfend, als Ianto ihn fragend ansah. Er zog den Kragen sorgfältig um seinen Hals zu und glättete den Stoff über den Schultern. „Steht dir gar nicht schlecht. Wenn dein Arm verheilt ist, solltest du ihn noch einmal für mich tragen – und ich meine nur den Mantel.“   
  
Ein Lächeln spielte um Iantos Lippen, als er seinem Captain zum Wagen folgte. Manche Taten besagten eben mehr als Worte.  
  
  
Ende


	34. Fantasien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fantasien

Titel: Fantasien  
Autor: Lady Charena (Juni 2012)  
Fandom: Torchwood   
Episode: Mitte Season 2  
Wörter: 2004  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash  
Beta: T’Len  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
Das Wasser reflektierte den Mond, ein paar vereinzelte Sterne die nicht von Wolken verdeckt wurden, Baumwipfel – und sein Gesicht.   
  
Er bückte sich, hob einen Stein auf und warf ihn in einem flachen Bogen hinaus auf den See. Der Stein drehte sich einmal in der Luft, und versank, anstatt über das Wasser zu flippen. Zweifellos war er aus der Übung. Wann hatte er das zuletzt gemacht? Als Kind vielleicht, obwohl das Meer nie so glatt gewesen war und man zwischen den Felsen nur wenige solcher glattgeschliffenen Kiesel fand. Sicher auch bei anderen Gelegenheiten, auf diesem Planeten, dessen unglaublicher Wasserreichtum ihn bei seinem ersten Besuch so fasziniert hatte. Er erinnerte sich, dass er einmal so lange auf der Tower Bridge stand und in die Themse starrte, bis ihn ein Polizist misstrauisch fragte, ob er Hilfe brauche. Vielleicht hatte er Angst, Jack würde hinein springen.   
  
Eine der flachen Wellen, die sein Steinwurf verursacht hatte, schaffte es bis zurück ans Ufer und zerstörte die glatte Oberfläche. Mond, Sterne und sein Gesicht verschwommen zu wabernden, hellen Linien.  
  
Hinter ihm raschelte es, und Zweige wurden zur Seite geschoben, um Platz für einen Körper zu schaffen, der hindurch glitt.   
  
Das Rascheln durchschnitt – so wie die Wellen zuvor die Spiegelbilder auf der Wasseroberfläche – die anderen Geräusche: eine Böe, die Blätter und Zweige bewegte und durch Gras schnitt; das Plätschern von Wasser an einem nicht allzu weit entfernten Zufluss; das Schlagen seines eigenen Herzens und den Rhythmus seines Atmens.   
  
Die Schritte stoppten hinter ihm. „Wartest du auf eine wunderschöne Nixe, die dich in ihr Unterwasserkönigreich entführt?“, fragte Ianto, seine Stimme klang amüsiert und entspannt. Und so warm wie die Hand, die seine Schulter berührte.  
  
Jack wandte den Kopf, sah ihn an. „Vielleicht bin ich nur eitel und bewundere mein Spiegelbild auf dem Wasser“, erwiderte er.  
  
„Meine Version gefällt mir besser“, meinte Ianto, nun mit einem Anflug Trockenheit in der Stimme, und schob die Hände in die Taschen seines Jacketts. Seine Schulter und sein Oberarm pressten warm und beruhigend gegen Jacks.   
  
Die normalen Geräusche setzten wieder – offenbar ungestört von ihrer Anwesenheit – ein. Das Rinnsal fuhr fort, den See aufzufüllen. Der Wind kämmte vertrocknete Blätter und dürre Äste aus den Bäumen. Etwas knackte, aber ohne das Gefühl von Bedrohung mit sich zu tragen. Grashalme rieben aneinander, vielleicht war es mehr als Luft, die sich von einem Ort an den anderen bewegte, vielleicht war es für das Gras so etwas wie ein Tanz.   
  
Belustigt schüttelte Jack den Kopf über sich selbst. Er stand hier neben einem intelligenten, attraktiven Mann, der ihm gehörte, wenn er ihn wollte – und dachte an Gras. Tanzendes Gras.   
  
„Hat die wunderschöne Nixe in ihrem Unterwasserkönigreich auch einen gutaussehenden Bruder?“ Er konnte es beinahe spüren – zwei geschmeidige, wenn auch kalte Körper, die sich um seinen wanden. Schmeckte fast das Salzwasser in seinem Mund. Schuppen, die über seine Haut rieben. Das letztere war eine Erinnerung, auch wenn er sich nicht mehr entsinnen konnte, an wen.   
  
Ianto lachte leise, ein rarer und daher umso kostbarer Laut. „Ein ganzer Harem kann auf dich warten, wenn du willst. Es ist schließlich deine Fantasie.“  
  
Jack nickte und presste seine Schulter ein wenig stärker gegen Iantos. „Ich habe noch eine andere.“  
  
„Fantasie?“, fragte Ianto, den Blick auf das nun wieder ruhige Wasser gerichtet.   
  
Er wandte den Kopf und sie standen nahe genug beieinander, dass er sich nur ein wenig weiter vorbeugen musste, damit sein Mund Iantos Ohr streifte. „Wir könnten den Rest der Nacht hier verbringen. Es sind ohnehin nur noch ein paar Stunden bis Sonnenaufgang.“  
  
„Du hast Owen auf der Herfahrt gehört.“ Leiser Spott schwang in Iantos Stimme mit. „Und wir haben dieses was-auch-immer im Kofferraum. Der Geruch geht nie wieder raus.“  
  
„Nicht das Team“, wischte Jack den Einwand weg. „Nur wir beide. Wir schicken die anderen nach Cardiff zurück.“  
  
„Und wie kommen wir dorthin zurück? Es ist ein langer Fußmarsch, denn ich habe keine Bushaltestelle auf dem Weg hierher gesehen.“  
  
„Wie kann es sein, dass du dir in einem See eine Nixe samt Unterwasserkönigreich vorstellen kannst, aber dir Sorgen darum machst, wie wir in meiner Fantasie zurück nach Hause kommen?“, fragte Jack amüsiert.  
  
„Das ist einfach.“ Ianto hob die Schultern und sein Ärmel rieb mit einem leisen Flüstern an Jacks Mantel. „Dass eine Nixe aus diesem See auftaucht ist sehr unwahrscheinlich.“ Er wandte den Kopf und sie waren sich nahe genug, dass Jack ihn selbst beim matten Licht des Mondes lächeln sehen konnte. „Wohingegen es durchaus möglich ist, dass du mich dazu überredest, tatsächlich die Nacht mit dir im Wald zu verbringen.“  
  
„Ehrlich?“ Jack konnte die Überraschung nicht völlig aus seiner Stimme fernhalten.  
  
„Du bist sehr überzeugend“, bestätigte Ianto.   
  
„Dann lass es uns einfach tun.“ Jack zog seinen Mantel aus und breitete ihn über das tanzende Gras. Er setzte sich und klopfte auf den freien Platz neben sich.  
  
„Jack?“, fragte Ianto unsicher. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass Jack nur mit dem Gedanken spielte, hier zu bleiben. Wirklich wohl fühlte er sich nicht in dieser Form von Natur, auch wenn er seiner Meinung nicht wie Owen lautstark Luft gemacht hatte.  
  
Anstelle einer Antwort zog Jack seinen Bluetooth-Empfänger aus der Brusttasche seines Hemdes und befestigte ihn am Ohr. Dass er ihn dort verstaut hatte, anstatt ihn zu tragen, hatte in erster Linie dazu geführt, dass Ianto sich auf die Suche nach seinem Captain gemacht hatte. „Hey, Kinder. Wie sieht es aus?“  
  
Ianto hörte Gwens Antwort über seinen eigenen Empfänger mit.  
  
„Gut, gut.“ Jack sah zu Ianto hoch, der immer noch zögerte. „Ihr könnt zusammenpacken und nach Hause fahren. Genau, ohne Ianto und mich. Wir haben hier noch etwas zu erledigen.“  
  
Owens Kommentar dazu… war es nicht wert, wiederholt zu werden.  
  
Tosh erkundigte sich, wie sie nach Cardiff zurück kommen wollten.   
  
„Ihr holt uns nach Sonnenaufgang ab“, erwiderte Jack gelassen. „Wir müssen uns hier ohnehin noch einmal umsehen, wenn es hell ist, damit wir nichts übersehen haben.“ Ohne auf weitere Antworten zu warten, schaltete er den Empfänger ab und nahm ihn aus dem Ohr, um ihn wieder in der Tasche zu verstauen.  
  
Ianto lauschte auf die Reaktionen seiner Kollegen, sagte jedoch nichts dazu. Nach einem Moment schaltete er sein eigenes Gerät ab, nahm es aus dem Ohr und schob es in die Tasche seines Jacketts. Dann knöpfte er es auf, lockerte seine Krawatte, zog seine Hosenbeine hoch und nahm vorsichtig neben Jack Platz. Er legte die Taschenlampe, die er bei seiner Ankunft ausgeknipst hatte – ohne sie wäre es unmöglich gewesen, einen Platz durch das Gestrüpp zu finden – griffbereit auf den Boden.  
  
Jack warf ihm ein dankbares Lächeln zu und streckte sich auf seinem Mantel aus, die langen Beine im Gras, die Knöchel verschränkt.   
  
Langsam tat er es ihm gleich, darauf achtend, dass der größte Teil seines Körpers nicht mit der ungeordneten, schmutzigen Natur um ihn herum in Berührung kam. Jack hatte ihm den größten Teil des zur Decke umfunktionierten Mantels überlassen.   
  
Er verschränkte die Arme im Nacken und wandte den Kopf, um Jack zu fragen, was sie als nächstes tun würden.   
  
Jacks Blick war nach oben gerichtet, auf die Sterne über ihnen.  
  
Ein Gefühl von Enge breitete sich in Iantos Brustkorb aus. Es machte ihn seltsam nervös, zu sehen, wie Jack nach da oben starrte. Vielleicht bereute Jack es bereits, zurück gekommen zu sein. Vielleicht erschien ihm Wales nach seiner Zeit mit dem Doctor als langweilig und rückständig; mit zu viel Regen und nicht genug Sonne. Vielleicht träumte er schon davon, wieder zu gehen – zurück zu den Sternen, zu all den ungezählten Planeten da oben, wie ein Held in einem griechischen Drama.  
  
Er fragte sich, ob es zu spät war, mit Tosh, Owen und Gwen eine Fahrt zurück in die Stadt zu erwischen.   
  
„Es ist unglaublich schmeichelhaft, dass mir deine ganze Aufmerksamkeit gehört, aber du solltest vielleicht mal nach oben sehen“, meinte Jack nach einer Weile. Er wandte sich ihm zu. „Ianto. Nach oben?“ Er hob die Hand und deutete Richtung Himmel, als würde er ihm nicht zutrauen, ihn selbst zu finden.  
  
Ianto drehte den Kopf und sah nach oben. Fern den Lichtern der Stadt konnte man mehr Sterne sehen, als er jemals zuvor gesehen hatte. „Es sind eine ganze Menge Sterne da oben“, murmelte er schließlich, als das Schweigen zu sehr von seinen negativen Gedanken erfüllt wurde.  
  
Neben ihm lachte Jack gedämpft. „Eine ganze Menge, ja, ich denke, das kommt hin.“ Seine Hand legte sich auf Iantos Arm. Als er weitersprach, war das Amüsement aus seiner Stimme verschwunden. Er klang… beinahe unsicher, so wie damals als sie auf der Suche nach Harts angeblichen Clusterbomben das Bürogebäude durchsuchten und Jack wissen wollte, wie es ihm ging. „Würdest du… sehen wollen, wie es dort oben aussieht? Das Leben auf einem anderen Planeten kennen lernen? Es ist nicht alles schlecht, wie das, was uns der Rift zeigt. Im Gegenteil. Es gibt unglaubliche Dinge da draußen.“ Seine Hand deutete wieder vage in den fernen Nachthimmel.  
  
Ianto spürte erneut dieses Engegefühl. Worauf wollte Jack hinaus? Plante er bereits die Erde zu verlassen? War das eine Art von Fangfrage, die ihn testen sollte? Hing von seiner Antwort ab, ob diese Beziehung zwischen ihnen eine Zukunft hatte?  
  
Er hatte zu lange geschwiegen.  
  
„Ich meine, es war nur eine Idee. Irgendwann eines Tages, vielleicht“, fuhr Jack hastig fort, als fürchte er, ihn beleidigt zu haben. Seine Finger pressten unbewusst in Iantos Arm. „Ich könnte dich dorthin bringen. Dir Dinge zeigen, die du dir nicht einmal in deinen wildesten Fantasien vorstellen kannst. Wenn du es willst. Wenn nicht… ist das auch völlig okay. Aber wenn du es möchtest, wenn du mit mir gehen würdest… du musst es nur sagen.“  
  
Ianto befeuchtete seine trockenen Lippen. „Ich glaube, wir haben hier viel zu viel zu tun, um uns Zeit für einen Urlaub zu nehmen.“ Er verzog das Gesicht über seine lahme Antwort.   
  
Jack bemerkte offenbar seinen festen Griff und lockerte die Finger. Zwischen ihren Körpern bildete sich ein Abstand, der vorher nicht dagewesen war.  
  
Es war die falsche Antwort gewesen, das spürte Ianto. Er hatte Jack irgendwie enttäuscht. Vermutlich würde er gleich aufstehen, und die anderen zurück beordern, damit sie sie abholten und sie würden das Ganze vergessen. Nur dass er es nicht vergessen würde, sondern weiter darüber nachgrübeln, immer halb erwartend, eines Tages aufzuwachen und zu entdecken, dass Jack weg war.  
  
Stattdessen fand er sich unvermutet halb unter Jack, der sich plötzlich auf ihn rollte, und seine Schulter als Kissen benutzte. „Aber es klingt nach einer guten Idee, für später“, sagte er vorsichtig. „Vielleicht in ein paar Jahren, wenn…“ Er versuchte nicht daran zu denken, ob er in ein paar Jahren noch am Leben sein würde. Die Sterblichkeitsrate von Torchwood Drei war zehnmal höher als es die von Torchwood Eins in London gewesen war. „Du hast einmal gesagt, dass der Rift nach einer besonders aktiven Phase – in der wir jetzt sind – in eine fast inaktive Phase übergeht. Vielleicht dann? Später.“  
  
„Später“, wiederholte Jack, seine Stimme gedämpft durch Iantos Jackett.   
  
Er spürte etwas an der bloßen Haut oberhalb des Kragens. Jacks Mund… vielleicht seine Zunge. Vielleicht konnten sie jetzt aufhören, über deprimierende Dinge zu sprechen und sich der angenehmeren Seite der Nacht zuwenden. Sex auf der freien Wiese war okay. Damit konnte er umgehen. Er konnte die Augen schließen und die Sterne vergessen.   
  
„Sorg… sorg dafür, dass du später noch bei mir bist, okay?“ Jacks Stimme war rau, und brach über die letzten Worte. „Okay?“  
  
Ianto starrte nach oben, wo die gleichmütigen Sterne plötzlich verschwammen. Er blinzelte. „Ich…“  
  
„Ich weiß“, unterbrach ihn Jack, bevor er es sagen musste. „Du kannst es nicht versprechen. Aber… versuch es. Ja? Bitte.“  
  
Er schluckte, hob einen Arm und legte ihn über Jacks Schultern. „Ich tue, was ich kann, Sir“, flüsterte er und schloss die Augen. „Ich tue alles dafür, was ich kann, Jack.“  
  
  
Ende


	35. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fortsetzung zu Memories and Dust

Titel: Lost and Found  
Autor: Lady Charena (Juni 2012)  
Fandom: Torchwood   
Episode: --  
Wörter: 2658  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, OC  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash  
Beta: T’Len  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
Fortsetzung zu #23. Memories and Dust  
  
  
  
  
Sie mussten sich inzwischen länger als eine Woche auf Boeshane aufhalten. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ließ Ianto seine innere Uhr völlig im Stich. Die Dunkelphasen waren im Vergleich zur Erde kurz und obwohl er in den letzten Jahren gelernt hatte, sich nicht um die Uhrzeit zu kümmern, wenn er Gelegenheit zum Schlafen fand, war er erleichtert, dass er ihr Schlafzimmer völlig verdunkeln konnte. Er presste auf einen Schalter neben dem Bett und das Glas wurde durchsichtig, gefiltertes Sonnenlicht strömte in den Raum.  
  
Ianto drehte sich auf die Seite und stützte den Kopf in die Hand, den Ellbogen angewinkelt. Dies war das luxuriöseste, bequemste Bett, in dem er je gelegen hatte – und die andere Hälfte davon war (nicht völlig unerwartet) leer.  
  
Jacks Schlaflosigkeit hatte ein neues Allzeithoch erreicht. Vielleicht lag es nur daran, dass sie nichts Anstrengenderes taten, als Touristen zu spielen, die Stadt zu erkunden, exotische Dinge zu essen und sich zu lieben.   
  
Am Tag zuvor unternahmen sie einen Ausflug an den Teil der Küste, an dem Jack aufgewachsen war. Das große Clan-Haus war verschwunden, verfallen und weggewaschen, als nach der Invasion - bei der Jacks Vater gestorben und sein Bruder verschwunden waren - die Ansiedlung aufgegeben wurde. Jack hatte Stunden damit verbracht, auf einem Felsen zu sitzen und aufs Meer hinaus zu starren. Seit dieser… seiner… Jacks Gefangenschaft unter der Erde, hatte Ianto sich wiederwillig daran gewöhnt, dass gelegentlich die Welt um den älteren Mann zu verschwinden schien, aber er war noch nie so lange so ignoriert worden. Zumindest nicht, wenn er sich in körperlicher Nähe zu Jack befand. Vielleicht versuchte Jack mit aller Gewalt seine Erinnerungen zurück zu zwingen. Also hatte er sich einen eigenen Felsen, ein paar Schritte entfernt, gesucht und gewartet. Und verfasste in Gedanken imaginäre Postkarten und Urlaubsbriefe an Gwen. Dann beobachtete er Jack eine Weile und fragte sich, was Gwen an seiner Stelle tun würde. Sicherlich nicht warten und dabei zusehen, wie Jack sich in sich selbst zurückzog und in Depressionen fiel. Schließlich stand er auf und kletterte die Düne hinab, bis an die Wasserline, wo er in die Hocke ging und ins Wasser starrte. Jede Welle bewegte körnigen, weißen Sand unter der Oberfläche, schuf immer wieder neue Muster – Wirbel und Kreise und Wellenlinien… es war fast hypnotisch, dabei zu zusehen. Etwas Silbernes flitzte vorbei, zu schnell um mehr davon zu erkennen als ein bleistiftdünner Umriss. Er hatte sich so weit vorgebeugt, dass er fast das Gleichgewicht verlor, als Jack unvermittelt nach seiner Schulter griff.   
  
Als sie in die Stadt zurückfuhren, waren Jacks Augen wieder hinter spiegelnden Gläsern verborgen und schweigsam. Sie aßen in einem Restaurant, das wie ein Garten eingerichtet war. Nach der kahlen Landschaft an der Küste war der Kontrast enorm. Sie redeten nicht viel, hauptsächlich darüber was sie aßen, bevor sie in ihre Unterkunft fuhren.   
  
Ianto atmete auf, als ihn die kühle, klimakontrollierte Luft umfing und machte sich sofort auf den Weg unter die Dusche, um sich Sand und Staub – imaginär oder echt – abzuspülen. Er wartete darauf, dass Jack sich zu ihm gesellte, doch die Tür blieb geschlossen. Warme Luft trocknete seine Haut und er machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich extra anzuziehen, bevor er auf die Suche nach Jack ging. Da war eine leise, grausame Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die ihn fragte, was er tun würde, wenn Jack einfach verschwand und ihn hier sitzen ließ. Wie sollte er zurück in seine eigene Zeit und zur Erde kommen? Ianto ignorierte sie, auch wenn er die Erleichterung nicht völlig unterdrücken konnte, als Jack im Wohnbereich in einem der quadratischen Sessel saß, die Beine lang vor sich ausgestreckt und ein Glas in der Hand. Er durchquerte den Raum und setzte sich auf die Armlehne, nahm Jack das Glas ab und nippte daran. Ein definitiver Fehler. Das Zeug brannte wie Feuer in seiner Kehle und Ianto rang nach Luft. Jack lachte mit sanftem Spott, nahm ihm das Glas weg, stellte es ab und zog ihn in seinen Schoß – und bald darauf war Ianto aus anderen Gründen atemlos…  
  
Ianto rieb die Wange gegen das Kissen und rollte sich dann herum, um aufzustehen. Nach einer langen Dusche zog er sich dünne (nur für drinnen geeignete) Kleidung über und ging in die Küche. Ianto fragte sich müßig, ob er die hier gekauften Sachen mit zur Erde nehmen sollte. Glücklicherweise hatten sich manche Dinge nicht allzu sehr geändert und er goss sich einen Becher eines milchähnlichen Getränks ein und schob runde Brotfladen in eine Art Toaster, der es in zwei Sekunden knusprig buk. Es war süß und schmeckte nach Nüssen. Ianto wischte sich gerade die letzten Krümel von seiner Brust, als Jack in den Raum und zu ihm trat. Seine Kleidung verriet, dass er draußen gewesen war.  
  
„Lass uns zum Frühstücken auf den Markt gehen“, schlug Jack vor, den letzten Schluck aus Iantos Becher trinkend. Er bot keine Erklärung für seine Abwesenheit und Ianto forderte keine. Stattdessen nickte er, hakte einen Arm um Jacks Nacken um sich einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss zu holen. Oder wie spät auch immer es war. Zeit spielte keine Rolle. Er hatte Urlaub.  
  
  
#####  
  
  
Das dunkelorange Fruchtfleisch... oder was immer es war, nach allem was er wusste, aß er sein verhasstes Gemüse... war in Stücke geschnitten, und wurde portionsweise in kleinen, weißen Schälchen verkauft.   
  
Jack hielt es ihm hin und er griff zögernd - da es weder Löffel noch Gabel oder irgendetwas anderes, besteckähnliches dazu gab - mit den Fingern nach einem der Stücke. Entgegen seiner Erwartung war es weder klebrig noch glitschig und er beförderte es ohne zu tropfen oder zu kleckern in den Mund. Warm, vielleicht ein wenig sandig in der Konsistenz, aber fest und mit einem Geschmack, der ihn am ehesten an eine Kombination von Honigmelone, Mango und... Pfeffer erinnerte.   
  
„Gut?“, fragte Jack und da er die Sonnenbrille nicht trug, konnte er das Lachen in den Augen des älteren Mannes sehen. Er wusste nicht, ob es etwas mit Jacks Ausflug zu tun hatte, oder dem natürlichen Ende seiner depressiven Stimmung, aber Ianto hielt es für ein gutes Zeichen.  
  
„Besser als gut.“ Er nahm ein zweites Stück. Eindeutig ein Geschmack von Pfeffer und vielleicht irgendeinem anderen Gewürz, das er nicht auf Anhieb bestimmen konnte. „Isst du nichts davon?“  
  
„Später.“ Jack fischte das größte Stück hervor und hielt es ihm hin. Ianto rollte amüsiert mit den Augen, öffnete aber gehorsam den Mund, um sich füttern zu lassen. Es war seltsam, wie normal und leicht ihm hier Dinge erschienen, die ihn auf der Erde in der Öffentlichkeit verlegen gemacht hätten. Jacks Mund folgte dem Fruchtstück und er schlang ohne zu Zögern die Arme um seinen Nacken, um den anderen Mann enger an sich zu ziehen. Es war mehr als ein simpler Kuss, er wusste, dass Jack nach etwas suchte und er war mehr als bereit, alles für ihn zu tun, ihm bei seiner Suche zu helfen, was auch immer es war, das sein Captain brauchte.   
  
Ianto war atemlos, als Jack ihn freigab und einen Tropfen Fruchtsaft von seiner Unterlippe leckte. „Du hast recht. Besser als gut“, meinte Jack. Er sah auf das Schälchen in seiner Hand, dass er im Eifer des Gefechts gekippt hatte, so dass das meiste des Inhalts nun auf dem Boden lag. „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich uns noch eine Portion besorge, und wir zurück gehen um sie im Bett zu essen?“  
  
„Das klingt perfekt“, erwiderte Ianto ohne Zögern. „Nimm zwei. Ich werde eine Portion alleine essen“, er lächelte. „Von dir.“  
  
„Mister Jones, noch ein Wort und wir schaffen es gar nicht erst zurück...“  
  
Ianto sah ihm lachend nach, als Jack die wenigen Meter bis zu dem Verkaufstand zurück legte - und dann ging plötzlich alles sehr schnell. Er spürte einen Stoß im Rücken, als hätte ihn jemand hart angerempelt und im nächsten Moment taumelte er auf eine weitere Person zu, die abrupt vor ihm stand - alles was er sah, war grünliche Haut und Ohren, die ihn an eine Katze erinnerten, bevor er mit dem anderen Mann (?) zusammen stieß. Er dachte automatisch es wäre ein Tourist, der gerade dabei gewesen war, ein Foto zu machen - er oder sie hielt etwas in der Hand, das vage an eine Kamera erinnerte, dann fühlte es sich an, als hätte jemand eine eiskalte Flüssigkeit über seinen ganzen Körper gegossen. Doch als er benommen an sich heruntersah, war seine Kleidung trocken.  
  
Es war das letzte, was er wusste, bis er in einem kleinen, viereckigen, völlig leeren Raum aufwachte, mit schmerzendem Kopf und dem Geschmack nach Melone und Pfeffer im Mund.   
  
Wo immer er war, er machte sich keine großen Sorgen darum, dass Jack ihn nicht finden würde. Dank des Chips unter seiner Achsel konnte der Captain ihn überall finden.   
  
Bestimmt würde Jack jeden Moment durch die Tür kommen.   
  
Vielleicht hatte man ihn verwechselt, denn er konnte sich keinen anderen Grund vorstellen, warum er entführt worden war. Er nahm an, es waren noch immer die gleichen Gründe wie in seiner Zeit. Sie waren erst ein paar Tage hier, und kannten niemand, sie hatten sich keine Feinde zugelegt, und machten sicherlich auch nicht den Eindruck, reich zu sein. Selbst äußerlich unterschied er sich nicht zu sehr von den meisten anderen Bewohnern, die zum größten Teil wie Jack menschlich waren. Es gab nichts Besonderes an ihm, es sei denn sie waren einfach auf Touristen aus…   
  
Ianto setzte sich auf und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Seine Übersetzer, die Brille und die Atemmaske, die er oben im Gebirge während eines Staubsturms benötigt hatte, waren verschwunden. Ebenso alles andere, das sich in seinen Taschen befunden hatte. Nichts davon war wichtig oder stammte nicht von diesem Planeten oder dieser Zeit, also machte er sich keine Sorgen darum. Offenbar hatte er sich inzwischen an die höheren Temperaturen gewöhnt, oder der Raum war extrem kalt, denn seine Arme und Beine begannen unangenehm zu kribbeln.  
  
Er hatte eben einen mondförmigen Fleck an der Decke entdeckt, als er Stimmen hörte, und Schritte. Schnell, als renne jemand außerhalb des Raumes vorbei. Die Wand gegenüber schimmerte auf – und verschwand. Sie war definitiv massiv gewesen, als er sie auf der Suche nach einer Tür oder einer sonstigen Öffnung untersucht hatte – aber was genau wusste er schon über die hier verfügbare Technologie…  
  
Die beiden Männer, die eintraten, trugen unverkennbar eine Art von Uniform – und keiner von ihnen hatte grüne Haut oder Katzenohren – und Waffen, also ging er davon aus, dass sie nicht zu denen gehörten, die ihn entführt hatten. Sie sprachen ihn an, aber ohne den Übersetzer verstand er kein Wort. Also hob Ianto sicherheitshalber die Hände, um zu verdeutlichen, dass er unbewaffnet und völlig harmlos war.  
  
Glücklicherweise tauchte hinter ihnen Jack auf. Er drängte sich zwischen ihnen durch und kniete sich neben ihm. „Bist du okay?“, fragte er angespannt.   
  
„Mir ist nichts passiert.“ Ianto ließ die Hände sinken und umgriff stattdessen Jacks Unterarme. „Sie haben mich betäubt, mir die Taschen leergeräumt und ich bin mit Kopfschmerzen aufgewacht. Aber ansonsten ist mir nichts geschehen.“ Er lächelte schief. „Ich habe dich früher erwartet“, scherzte er.   
  
„Ich konnte dich nicht sofort finden.“ Jack klang ernst. „Hier ist ein ganzes Labyrinth von Zellen wie dieser und das Gebäude ist von einem Dämpferfeld umgeben, dass Signale aus dem Inneren blockiert. Ich konnte deinen Chip nicht orten. Also musste ich die Sicherheitsbehörde finden, sie konnten das Fahrzeug identifizieren, mit dem du weggebracht wurdest und es orten. Ich musste ihnen erst klarmachen, dass du dich nicht einfach nur verlaufen hast oder weggelaufen bist – ich fürchte, ich habe ihnen anfangs den Eindruck vermittelt, dass du ein Kind bist oder ein… exotisches Haustier… Und Touristen scheinen hier häufiger mal zu verschwinden, ich wusste nicht, dass es…“ Jack, unterbrach sich selbst und umfasste sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen. „Ich hatte solche Angst, ich hätte dich verloren“, setzte er sehr leise fort.  „Nicht dich auch noch. Ich liebe dich, Ianto, ich will dich nicht verlieren.“  
  
„Es ist okay.“ Ianto beugte sich vor, bis er seine Stirn gegen Jacks presste. „Ich bin hier, genau hier und nichts bringt mich dazu, dich zu verlassen.“ Er blieb einen Moment so, dann setzte er sich zurück auf die Fersen und stand dann auf, Jack mit sich auf die Beine ziehend. „Können wir von hier verschwinden? Oder ist das wie bei der Polizei auf der Erde und sie müssen erst ihren Papierkram erledigen.“  
  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich behaupte einfach, dass… dass du das Klima hier nicht verträgst und zurück in unser Haus musst. Ich fürchte, ich habe allerdings aus Gewohnheit eine falsche Adresse und einen falschen Namen angegeben.“  
  
„Gut.“ Ianto sah sich um und entdeckte, dass sie augenblicklich alleine waren. „Dann verschwinden wir von hier.“  
  
„Aber was ist mit denen, die dich entführt haben“, protestierte Jack – allerdings ohne Widerstand zu leisten, als Ianto ihn auf einen staubigen, hallenden Korridor zog.   
  
„Nicht unser Job. Wir müssen hier nicht den Müll wegräumen, wir sind hier im Urlaub. Mir ist nichts passiert, Jack, und ehrlich gesagt interessiert mich der Grund dafür auch nicht weiter. Ich will nur hier weg und das alles vergessen.“ Sie wichen drei weiteren, bewaffneten Männern in Uniformen aus, die allerdings auch keine Anstalten machten, sie aufzuhalten.   
  
Ianto sah weitere Zellen wie seine, teils leer, teils fanden sich Personen darin, die nicht weniger verwirrt dreinblickten, als er selbst. Seltsamerweise fühlte er sich an einen Zoo erinnert.   
  
Er hatte nicht gelogen, es interessierte ihn wirklich nicht sehr, aus welchem Grund man ihn entführt hatte. So wie es aussah, hatten die Behörden alles im Griff – und überhaupt, es war nicht ihr Job. Das hier war nicht die Erde. Sie traten durch eine Öffnung und standen unvermittelt im Freien.   
  
Sie mussten sich außerhalb der Stadt befinden. Die Luft war dünner und heißer – und trockener. Ianto musste husten und schluckte gegen das Kratzen in seiner Kehle an. Das Licht war gleißend hell, verstärkt durch das Halbdunkel, in dem er die letzten Stunden verbracht hatte und er blinzelte heftig.   
  
Jack zog seine Schutzbrille aus der Tasche und reichte sie ihm. „Versuch durch die Nase zu atmen. Es scheint ein Staubsturm aufzuziehen.“ Offenbar war Jack in ihrem Mietfahrzeug hier angekommen.   
  
Im Inneren knipste Jack sofort die Luftreinigung an und Ianto holte tief Atem. In einem der Fächer fand er eine Flasche mit Wasser – etwas trüber als auf der Erde, und deutlich salzig schmeckend – die er dankbar leerte, obwohl sie warm war. „Da ist doch dieser medizinische Scanner im Bad… du kannst dich selbst überzeugen, dass mir nichts passiert ist.“  
  
Jack nickte, ohne ihn anzusehen. Das Fahrzeug wurde computergesteuert, ihr Ziel war einprogrammiert, also musste er sich nicht auf die Fahrt konzentrieren. Da er trotzdem so tat, war es sein – möglicherweise ungeplantes – Geständnis, das ihn beschäftigte.   
  
„Du hast mich gefunden“, sagte Ianto leise. „Das ist das einzige, das zählt.“  
  
Für einen Moment wandte Jack den Kopf. „Ich hätte dich nicht hierher bringen sollen. Cardiff ist gefährlich genug“, entgegnete er wütend. Wären sie im Torchwood-SUV unterwegs gewesen, hätte er frustriert auf das Lenkrad geschlagen. Doch hier war nichts als ein Touchscreen.  
  
„Ich will nicht mit dir streiten, Jack.“ Ianto lehnte sich in den Sitz zurück und schloss die Augen. „Ich kann nicht nutzlos herum sitzen und es anderen überlassen, ihr Leben zu riskieren.“ Es war ein altes Argument zwischen ihnen, schon bevor sie Tosh und Owen verloren. „Außerdem war das hier nicht vorhersehbar. Es hätte überall und zu jeder Zeit passieren können.“ Er wandte langsam den Kopf und öffnete die Lider. Jack sah ihn unvermittelt an. „Du hast mich gefunden, Jack.“  
  
  
########  
  
  
Er hatte in der Zelle nicht geantwortet, als Jack sagte, dass er ihn liebe. Aber hier, im künstlichen Dunkel, als Jack schweißgebadet aus namenlosen Alpträumen erwachte, flüsterte er es ihm wieder und wieder zu.   
  
  
Ende


	36. Für dich und für mich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fortsetzung zu Memories and Dust und Lost and Found (Boeshane-Zyklus)

Titel: Für dich und für mich  
Autor: Lady Charena (Juli 2012)  
Fandom: Torchwood   
Episode: --  
Wörter: 3382  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, OC  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: ab 16, slash, AU  
Beta: T’Len  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
LYRICS: Cassandra Stehen - Stadt  
  
  
Fortsetzung zu #23. Memories and Dust  und #35. Lost and Found (Boeshane-Zyklus)  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
Ich bau ne Stadt für dich  
Aus Glas und Gold und Stein  
Und jede Straße die hinausführt  
Führt auch wieder rein  
Ich bau eine Stadt für dich - und für mich.  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
Selbst wenn er direkt am Fenster stand konnte er die Sonnenstrahlen nur über seine Haut gleiten sehen, aber nicht ihre Hitze spüren. Auf der Erde, zurück in ihrer - oder eher seiner - Zeit würden eine Menge Menschen ein Vermögen für dieses Glas bezahlen. Es war kalt unter seinen Fingerspitzen, als er die Hand ausstreckte und die Scheibe berührte, trotz der fast unerträglichen Hitze draußen. Die hohen Temperaturen würden noch eine Weile anhalten, wenn er die Symbole auf dem Schirm des Info-Vids richtig gedeutet hatte. Wie exotisch musste nach dieser Wüste das ewig regnerische Wales Jack erschienen sein, als er zum ersten Mal dort landete. Oder auch nicht. Er erinnerte sich, dass Jack viele andere Planeten gesehen hatte, bevor es ihn dauerhaft auf die Erde verschlug und bestimmt gab es auch auf einigen von ihnen Regen. Manchmal war es schwer, sich vorzustellen, dass Jack auch vor Cardiff und Torchwood ein Leben geführt hatte. Es musste für ihn noch schwerer sein.   
  
Ein dumpfes Ziehen saß in seiner linken Achsel, zog sich die ganze Seite seines Körpers entlang. Eine Art von Phantomschmerz, wie er sehr wohl wusste. Sein altmodisches und rückständiges Gehirn beharrte darauf, dass es weh tun musste, wo das Laserskalpell seine Haut durchtrennte. Obwohl es kaum blutete, musste er den Blick abwenden.  
  
Es war nicht die Wunde, so zimperlich war er nicht - es war der Gedanke daran, was Owen darum gegeben hätte, ein solches Instrument in die Finger zu bekommen. Gedanken an Owen führten zu Gedanken an Tosh und der Schmerz war so frisch und scharf gewesen wie seit Monaten nicht mehr. Der Monitor, der auf seinem Handrücken klebte (nur eine flache, runde Metallscheibe die von selbst dort haftete, keine Kabel, keine Nadeln, man musste dieses Jahrtausend lieben) und seine Vitalfunktionen überwachte, schlug wohl Alarm, denn der Medizintechniker (das war zumindest die Bezeichnung, die aus dem Übersetzer kam) stoppte und stellte ihm eine Frage, die er aber über das Rauschen in seinen Ohren nicht verstand. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, und versicherte ihm, dass er okay war und sie weitermachen konnten. Den Blick auf eine Tafel an der Wand gerichtet, die in regelmäßigen Abständen immer neue Landschaftsbilder zeigte, schob er die Erinnerungen an seine toten Freunde in die Ecke seines Bewusstseins zurück, die für sie reserviert war.   
  
Ianto nahm die Hand von der Fensterscheibe und strich mit seinen nun kühlen Fingerspitzen über die bloße Haut direkt über dem Chip. Es half nicht einmal, sich die Stelle genau anzusehen - makellos glatte Haut ohne das geringste Anzeichen einer Verletzung, Wunde oder gar Narbe.   
  
Dabei war sein eigener Vorschlag gewesen, nach der Entführung den Chip gegen ein anderes Modell auszutauschen, besonders da sie Zugriff auf die entsprechende Technologie hatten, ohne sich um Zeitlinien Sorgen machen zu müssen. Der neue Chip sandte ein stärkeres, nur schwer abschirmbares Signal aus und Jack war sicher, dass er mit irdischer Medizintechnik nicht zu erkennen sein würde, sollte sich Ianto irgendwann einer Röntgenaufnahme oder einem MRT oder ähnlichem unterziehen müssen. Wenigstens blieb es ihm erspart, eine Batterie zu wechseln, der Chip bezog seine Energie aus einer chemischen Reaktion mit dem Gewebe in das er eingepflanzt war. Der Techniker hatte ihm versichert, dass es völlig ungefährlich war. Außerdem fragte er ihn, ob er Interesse daran habe, sich einer Behandlung zu unterziehen, die seine Körperzellen von Umweltgiften und Strahlenschäden befreite, während er das Blut von seiner Haut wischte. Es klang als preise er eine Kosmetikbehandlung an, nicht ein Verfahren, dass das Altern zwar nicht völlig stoppte, aber weit hinauszögerte. Ianto antwortete unverbindlich, dass er es sich überlegen würde. Die Einladung zu einem Drink kam dann doch überraschend genug, dass er einen Moment um eine Antwort verlegen war. Die dunkelrosa Haut des Mannes wurde noch ein wenig dunkler und die drei vertikalen Schlitze, die sich dort befanden, wo Menschen Ohren hatten, klappten ein paar Mal auf und zu. Vielleicht ein Anzeichen von Nervosität und er hoffte, dass der Übersetzer seine Ablehnung nicht zu harsch formulierte. Aber der andere Mann schien die Ablehnung nicht krumm zu nehmen und ließ ihn alleine, damit er sich wieder anziehen konnte.  
  
Er konnte in der schwachen Spiegelung der Scheibe sein eigenes Gesicht sehen - und Jack, der hinter ihm im Türdurchgang stand. Lag es daran, dass sie hier so viel Zeit allein miteinander verbrachten, dass er den Sinn dafür verloren hatte, wenn jemand einen Raum betrat?   
  
„Tut es noch weh?“, fragte Jack, als er näher kam. Er streckte die Hand aus, legte sie über Iantos.  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, drehte sich um und sah Jack an. Sie standen einfach nur so da. Das kühle Glas der Fensterfront an seinem Rücken, Jacks Hand warm an seiner Seite, während er Gedanken wie Wolken über den blauen Hintergrund von Jacks Augen ziehen sehen konnte.    
  
  
\--- ### ---  
  
  
Die Tage und Nächte auf Boeshane flossen ineinander wie Kerzenwachs auf einer leicht abschüssigen Tischplatte, um in einer Vertiefung eine große, starre und formlose Masse zu bilden.   
  
Sie setzten ihren Ausflug fort, verbrachten eine Weile in einer übervölkerten Metropole auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Planeten - so voll von Maschinen, Menschen und anderen Geschöpfen, dass sein Gehirn sich irgendwann weigerte, noch neue Eindrücke aufzunehmen.   
  
Es war wie in einem SciFi-Film zu leben, nur in 3-D und komplett mit Ton und Gerüchen.   
  
Alles verschwamm, flimmerte einen Moment lang vor seinen Augen und er hatte einen Kloß im Hals, der ihn daran hinderte, etwas zu Jack zu sagen, der nur einen Schritt von ihm entfernt in einer Auslage etwas betrachtete, das sowohl eine Waffe als auch ein Spielzeug sein mochte.   
  
Dumpfes Pochen erfüllte seinen Kopf. Er schloss die Augen, wirklich nur für eine Sekunde, und presste die Hände auf die Ohren, um das grelle Licht, die wogende, bunte Masse an Passanten und den Lärm des Durcheinanders aus Stimmen und Musikfetzen, für eine kleine Weile auszuschalten.   
  
Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, saß er in einer der Kabinen der Magnetschwebebahn (vermutlich basierte sie auf einem völlig anderen Prinzip, aber das war es, nachdem es aussah), sein Gesicht gegen Jacks Schulter gepresst wie ein übermüdetes Kind, sein Körper in Jacks Seite gelehnt.   
  
"Besser?", fragte Jack leise, während seine Finger weiter beruhigende Kreise in seinen Hinterkopf massierten.   
  
"Besser", bestätigte Ianto. "Was ist passiert?" Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich aufzusetzen. Was auf der Erde sicherlich Blicke auf sie gezogen hätte, kümmerte hier niemand. Hier gab es keinen Grund, Abstand zu halten und er war tatsächlich dankbar für Jacks Körper an seinem, für den Halt, den er bot.   
  
"Du bist überhitzt und dehydriert. Wir hätten längst eine Pause einlegen sollen, uns irgendein Restaurant suchen und etwas trinken und essen. Es tut mir leid, ich habe nicht auf die Zeit geachtet."  
  
"Jack, ich bin kein kleines Kind." Jetzt setzte er sich doch auf, zumindest so weit, um Jack ins Gesicht sehen zu können. "Ich hätte selbst auf meinen Körper hören sollen und nicht einfach die Kopfschmerzen ignorieren."  
  
"Wenn du es willst, können wir in zwei Tagen zurück auf der Erde sein." Jack tippte auf seinen Vortexmanipulator. Er hatte die ausgebrannten und verschlissenen Teile austauschen lassen, die Sperre des Doktors entfernt und das Gerät war nun nicht nur wieder voll funktionstüchtig, sondern auch noch technisch auf einem neueren Stand als damals, als Jack es zum ersten Mal an seinem Handgelenk befestigt hatte. Außerdem konnte er nun einen Passagier mitnehmen, ohne auf den Sonic-Screwdriver eines gewissen Timelords zurückgreifen zu müssen. "Oder besser in drei, dein Körper ist an Zeitreisen nicht gewöhnt, wenn wir in kürzeren Etappen springen, ist die Belastung geringer."   
  
Ianto zögerte.   
  
Und der Grund dafür war einfach - er war sich nicht sicher, dass er zurück wollte. Oh, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen den Rest seines Lebens auf diese Weise zu verbringen (oder zumindest den Teil seines Lebens, den er mit Jack teilen konnte), aber er hatte auch keine Eile, auf die Erde zurück zu kehren. Nicht in den nächsten paar Wochen oder Monaten. Er hatte kein enges Verhältnis zu seiner Schwester und schon seit langem keinen Kontakt mehr zu anderen Verwandten, der war mit dem Tod seiner Eltern abgebrochen. Seine Freunde waren - abgesehen von Gwen und Rhys – tot oder wussten nicht einmal, wo er jetzt lebte.   
  
Er hatte nur Jack und die Arbeit für Torchwood und letztere hatte sehr an Reiz verloren, seit sie Tosh und Owen das Leben kostete. Trotz der Fremdheit (und doch so vieles war vertraut, unberührt von der Zeit) fühlte er sich frei wie noch nie zuvor im Leben. Es war nicht die Freiheit, die er geglaubt hatte zu finden, als er - kaum mehr als ein Teenager - Wales verließ, um in London unter zu gehen. Es war eine Freiheit, die sie jeden Tag selbst schufen. Kein Verstecken hinter ausdruckslosen Mienen und steifen Anzügen. Nicht Captain und Teaboy, sondern Jack und Ianto.   
  
"Ist das da für mich?" Ianto deutete auf die Plastikflasche auf dem freien Sitz nebenan. Nun, sie sah aus wie eine Plastikflasche, konnte aber aus sonst was gefertigt worden sein. Er hatte gelernt, solche Dinge zu ignorieren und alles zu nehmen, wie es kam. Ianto lehnte sich zurück gegen Jacks Schulter als er die lauwarme Flüssigkeit trank. Sie schmeckte süß, war dickflüssig, fast klebrig, und besänftigte das Rumpeln in seinem Magen genauso wie das Pochen in seinem Kopf und das Kratzen im Hals. Trotzdem würde er bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit seine Zähne putzen.   
  
„Wir könnten ein neues Team aufbauen“, fuhr Jack fort. „Oder...“  
  
„Oder was?“ Ianto fragte sich, ob das bedeutete, dass ihre Rückkehr bereits beschlossen war und Jack seine Meinung nur proforma einholte.  
  
„Vielleicht gibt es eine Möglichkeit, den Rift zu schließen. Vielleicht hat der Doctor eine Idee. Er war schließlich dabei, als der Rift entstand und er hat ihm beim ersten Mal geschlossen.“  
  
Das war ihm neu. Selbst in den umfangreichen Aufzeichnungen, die Torchwood über den Doctor angelegt hatte, war nie die Rede davon gewesen, dass der Timelord etwas mit dem Rift zu tun hatte. Genauer gesagt, mit seiner Entstehung. „Ist das wirklich möglich?“  
  
Er spürte Jack mit den Schultern zucken. „Es hat nie jemand ernstlich versucht. Ihn zu kontrollieren oder zu nutzen, ja, aber nie ihn zu schließen.“  
  
„Darüber habe ich noch nie nachgedacht“, gab Ianto zu. „Ich ging immer davon aus, dass das nicht geht.“  
  
„UNIT kann sich um alles andere kümmern, wie bisher auch. Torchwood könnte endlich aufhören zu existieren.“  
  
Ianto fragte sich, ob diese Gedanken neu waren. Gwen hatte ein paar Mal den Versuch gestartet, mit Jack darüber zu sprechen, dass sie die Arbeit alleine nicht schafften, aber im besten Fall nur die eisige Antwort erhalten, dass das nicht ihr Problem war. „Und was willst du dann machen? Jack, du hast die letzten einhundert Jahre damit verbracht, für Torchwood zu arbeiten.“  
  
„Ich werde es überleben und etwas anderes finden, um mich zu beschäftigen.“ Es klang nicht sehr überzeugt.  
  
„Du willst den Rift verschließen, um die Erde verlassen zu können, nicht wahr? Ohne Torchwood und den Rift gibt es nichts mehr, dass dich dort hält - vor allem wo du jetzt wieder einen funktionierenden Vortexmanipulator hast. Du kannst tun, was immer du willst... wann oder wo immer.“ Obwohl er noch einen Schluck der süßen Flüssigkeit trank, blieb sein Hals trocken. Sie schwebten über der Stadt und alles was er durch das runde Fenster sah, war orangefarbener Himmel. Er spürte bereits den ersten Anflug von Trauer und wusste nicht, ob sie diesem Planeten galt oder dem, was nach ihrer Rückkehr passieren mochte.  
  
„Das ist nicht wahr. Es gibt etwas, das mich auf der Erde halten würde.“ Er drehte Iantos Gesicht zu sich herum, damit er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. „Ich gehe nicht weg, außer du entschließt dich, mit mir zu kommen.“   
  
„Ich werde sterben, Jack. Mit ein wenig Glück erst in sechzig, vielleicht auch siebzig Jahren.“ Er wandte den Blick wieder auf den Himmel, konnte ihn nicht ansehen oder er würde nie den Mut finden, weiter zu sprechen. „Aber diese Jahre bedeuten nichts im Gegensatz dazu wie lange du leben wirst. Der Doctor hat zu dir gesagt, du bist "für immer". Du hast mir gesagt, dass du nie längere Beziehungen eingehst, dass du dich nicht fest binden lässt, dich nicht festbinden lassen kannst, weil du alle verlierst, die du liebst.“ Ianto spürte, wie sein Herz zu rasen begann. „Wenn ich mit dir gehe und du in ein paar Jahren das Interesse an mir verlierst, dann habe ich nichts, zu dem ich zurückkehren kann. Dann ist es besser, wenn du ohne mich gehst. Mich vergisst.“   
  
„Das kann ich nicht. Ich kann dich nicht vergessen. Ich habe dich nicht vergessen, als ich... als Gray mich..." Jack brach ab. "Ich habe dort unten vergessen welchen Namen mir meine Eltern gegeben haben", setzte er leise hinzu. „Aber nicht deinen Namen. Oder dein Gesicht. Ich war nicht bei Bewusstsein, nicht wirklich, da war keine Luft zum Atmen oder um ganz… zurück zu kommen. Aber manchmal konnte ich in den kurzen Augenblicken zwischen der langen Dunkelheit deine Stimme hören."   
  
Eine von Jacks Händen lag auf seiner Stirn, als prüfe er seine Temperatur; mit dem Zeigefinger der anderen zeichnete er Kreise auf Iantos Oberschenkel.   
  
„Ich habe es versucht - dich los zu lassen. Dich nicht... so wichtig für mich werden zu lassen. Als ich damals die CCTV-Aufnahme sah, als ich dich zu Owen sagen hörte... so überzeugt davon… dass ich dich brauche... und ich wusste, dass du recht hattest, dachte ich darüber nach dir die Wahrheit zu sagen. Über meinen... Zustand. Ich war sicher, du würdest dich genauso wie andere zuvor von mir abwenden. Niemand will einen Freak. Aber es kam nie dazu, nicht mit Abaddon. Und dem Auftauchen des Doctors. Und dann wusstest du davon, von mir und du hast es bedingungslos akzeptiert. Niemand zuvor hat mich einfach so akzeptiert und nicht angefangen, mich als menschliches Schutzschild oder als... mich als entbehrlich anzusehen. Weißt du, wie oft ich das gehört habe? Schicken wir Jack, denn es macht ja nichts, wenn er getötet wird, kommt er einfach zurück. Als wäre ich völlig empfindungslos, als würde ich keine Angst, keinen Schmerz, keinen blanken Terror spüren, jedes einzelne Mal... Du liebst mich, ohne von mir zu verlangen, jemand zu sein, der ich nicht bin. Du bist sogar mit mir hierhergekommen, auf einen fremden Planeten in einer anderen Zeit.“   
  
Er spürte Jacks Atem auf der Haut, einen Kuss auf der Seite seines Halses.    
  
„Ich bin selbstsüchtig genug, dich jeden Moment bei mir haben zu wollen, in dem ich es kann.“ Diesen letzten Satz flüsterte Jack direkt in sein Ohr und Ianto konnte einen Schauer nicht unterdrücken, der durch seinen Körper glitt.  
  
Die Kabine hielt mit einem sanften Ruckeln und Aufzustehen und Auszusteigen bewahrte ihn vor einer Antwort.  
  
  
\---   
  
Sie gingen schweigend schlafen.   
  
  
Nicht wie am Abend zuvor, als sie lachend aufs Bett fielen und balgten und miteinander rangen wie ein paar übermütige Welpen. Sie waren in einer Bar gewesen und von dort aus in eine Art von Sportarena gegangen, wo so etwas wie ein Wrestling-Wettkampf lief. Es sah nicht so aus wie das, was spätnachts manchmal auf einem der US-Kabelkanäle lief und Ianto konnte keine Regeln erkennen. Sie hatten mit der Masse der anderen Zuschauer gelacht, geklatscht und Beleidigungen in Richtung des ovalen Rings geschrien (wenn Ianto auch vorsichtshalber den Übersetzer abgeschaltet hatte und sich auf walisische Schimpfworte beschränkte). Sie wetteten miteinander wer gewinnen würde und Iantos Favorit - ein Hüne mit vier Armen und samtig aussehender, blauer Haut - die so viele Falten warf, dass er unwillkürlich an einen Mopps denken musste - gewann. Jack kaufte auf dem Weg zurück zum Hotel eine Flasche mit einer roten Flüssigkeit, die süß schmeckte und seine Zunge zum Kribbeln brachte. Genau wie seine Haut, als Jack etwas davon auf seine Brust kippte.   
  
Verschwitzt und klebrig gingen sie unter die Dusche, und als sie zurückkamen, war das Bett sauber und frisch gemacht. Sie lagen atemlos auf den kühlen, unglaublich seidigen Laken und warteten, bis ihre Haut trocken war. Housekeeping hatte nicht nur die Laken gewechselt und die zahllosen kleinen Kissen frisch bezogen, sondern auch den Vorrat an Gleitmitteln und Massageölen und eine Reihe anderer Fläschchen aufgefüllt, der sich in der Minibar-Variante dieses Hotels befand. Praktischerweise über dem Kopfende des ellipsenförmigen Bettes angebracht, genügte es mit der Hand vor dem Bewegungssensor zu wedeln und die Abdeckung glitt zur Seite. Jack zog eine grüne Tube hervor, öffnete sie und roch daran, bevor er zufrieden nickte. „Dreh dich auf den Bauch“, sagte er.   
  
Ianto rollte sich herum und vergrub das Gesicht im Kissen. Gel, Creme, Lotion - was immer es war, was Jack auf seinem Rücken verteilte, es war kühl und ließ Jacks Hände geschmeidig über seine Haut gleiten. Der Geruch... eine Mischung aus Trauben/Kiwi und etwas herben wie von Kräutern... vermischte sich mit Jacks Pheromonen und stieg ihm zu Kopf wie eine Droge. Vielleicht war es eine. Es kümmerte ihn nicht.   
  
Sein Körper begann sich mit Jacks Berührung zu bewegen, in einem langsamen, gelassenen Rhythmus, die scharfe Kante des Verlangens bereits besänftigt. Er hörte Jack hinter sich leise lachen und streckte sich in seine Berührung wie eine Katze. Jack drehte ihn auf die Seite, glitt hinter ihn. Er zog sein Bein an und presste sein Gesicht in das kühle Kissen, als Jacks Finger ihn öffneten, mehr Gel um und in ihm verteilten. So langsam, so sorgfältig, dass ein Aufwallen von Frust seine Erregung durchdrang - seine Muskeln lose und entspannt von ihrem Zwischenspiel unter der Dusche - aber Ianto biss sich nur auf die Unterlippe, schmeckte Salz und einen Rest des süßes Drinks. Er ließ seinen Kopf zurücksinken, spürte Jacks Lippen an seiner Wange, seiner Schläfe, seinem Ohr, während der andere Mann vorsichtig in ihn eindrang. Spürte Jacks Arme um seine Hüften, die ihn so eng wie möglich an seinen Captain zogen, als könnte er sie so permanent miteinander verschmelzen. Er fiel in dieses Gefühl und ließ sich von ihm wie von einer Welle davontragen.   
  
  
  
Ianto öffnete die Lider und drehte sich auf die Seite. Er hatte genug Nächte neben Jack verbracht um zu wissen, dass der andere Mann nicht schlief.   
  
Langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit, schräggestellte Lamellen vor dem Fenster ließen ein wenig Licht in den Raum. Er konnte die Kontur eines Gesichts sehen, den Umriss einer Schulter und als er die Hand ausstreckte, streiften seine Fingerspitzen über Jacks Unterarm. Als er Jacks Hand ergriff und sie zu sich zog, wandte sich der ältere Mann ihm zu.  
  
„Was ich gesagt habe… es ist richtig… vernünftig. Ich kann es nicht zurücknehmen.“ Ianto holte tief Luft. „Aber ich bin hier. Ich habe mich längst entschieden, alles was ich tun musste, war es mir einzugestehen. Ich gehe nirgendwohin, Jack. Egal wo, egal wann, ich bleibe bei dir, so lange es mir möglich ist und so lange du es willst.“   
  
Fast zögernd glitt Jacks Hand Iantos Arm hoch, über seine Schulter, bis seine Fingerspitzen das Gesicht des jüngeren Mannes berührten. Als könnte er seine Antworten aus Iantos Gesichtszügen lesen. „Bist du sicher?“   
  
„Ja, Jack.“ Er überbrückte die Distanz zwischen ihnen. „Ich bin sicher.“  
  
Jack legte einen Finger über seine Lippen. „Ich weiß, dass du oft Grund hattest, an mir zu zweifeln… aber ich verspreche, ich werde dich nie vergessen, nicht in hundert und nicht in tausend Jahren.“  
  
Er beugte sich vor, küsste Jack auf die Schläfe, schlang die Arme fest um seinen Nacken. „Lass uns hier bleiben“, flüsterte er in die Stille. Gewissheit erfüllte ihn, dass es genau das war, was er wollte. „Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt, richtig?“  
  
„Alle Zeit der Welt“, wiederholte Jack und küsste ihn.  
  
  
Ende  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
Eine Stadt in der es keine Angst gibt nur Vertrauen  
Wo das Licht nicht erlischt  
Und der Traum sich lohnt  
Wo jeder Blick durch Zeit und Raum in unsere Herzen fließt  
  
***********************


	37. Shorties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini-Storys rund um Jack und Ianto.

Titel: Shorties  
Autor: Lady Charena (August/September 2012)  
Fandom: Torchwood   
Episode: --  
Wörter: 2316 (gesamt)  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: slash, ab12  
Beta: T‘Len  
  
Summe: Mini-Storys rund um Jack und Ianto.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
  
1\. Tagträume  (626 Worte)  
  
  
Jack rollte sich auf die Seite und stützte den Kopf in die Handfläche, den Ellbogen angewinkelt. Ianto lag auf dem Bauch, das Gesicht ins Kissen vergraben. Er machte eine vage Geste mit der Hand, als versuche er eine Fliege zu verscheuchen, als Jack das Bein ausstreckte und ihn mit den Zehen an stupste.  
  
„Du kannst länger als fünf Minuten ohne Sex überleben, das weiß ich mit Bestimmtheit, Jack“, murrte der junge Waliser. „Lass‘ mich wenigstens wieder zu Atem kommen.“   
  
Der Captain grinste und begann mit dem großen Zeh Iantos Wade auf und ab zu streichen. „Wer wärst du, wenn du nicht du wärst?“  
  
Ianto drehte den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Was?“  
  
„Wer wärst du, wenn du nicht du wärst?“, wiederholte Jack. Er beugte sich vor und leckte über die Stelle, an der Iantos Schulter in den Nacken überging. Die Pheromone des jüngeren Mannes mochten schwächer ausgeprägt sein als seine eigenen, aber sie waren nicht weniger anregend…  
  
„Wir hatten gerade Sex und du erwartest von mir, dass ich denke?“   
  
„Oh, Komplimente, Mister Jones. Damit erreichst du fast alles.“ Jack biss ihn leicht in den Oberarm. „Wer wärst du gern, wenn du nicht du wärst?“  
  
Mit einem Seufzen rollte sich Ianto auf den Rücken und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. „Wieso fängst du nicht an? Was könnte Jack Harkness sein wenn er nicht Jack Harkness wäre?“, fragte er sarkastisch.  
  
„Schauspieler“, kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen von Jack. Ianto sah ihn an. „Hey, ich sehe vor der Kamera gut aus. Und nur damit du es weißt, ich wurde schon von Millionen Zuschauern gesehen. Nackt.“  
  
„Erwartest du, dass ich überrascht bin?“ Ianto gähnte. „War es ein Porno?“  
  
„Hm-mh, eine futuristische Version von The Swan. Eine dieser Vorher-Nachher-Shows. Sie wollten meinen Kopf gegen den eines Hundes austauschen. Als gäbe es an dieser Perfektion etwas zu verbessern.“   
  
„Wieso dachten sie, du würdest mit einem Hundekopf besser aussehen?“, fragte Ianto misstrauisch – Jacks Geschichten waren immer mit einiger Vorsicht zu genießen.   
  
„Andere Zeiten, anderer Modegeschmack.“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern und strich mit einem Finger an Iantos Seite entlang, wohl wissend, dass der junge Waliser dort kitzlig war. „Was ist mit dir? Hättest du nicht gerne deinen eigenen Gourmettempel mit dem du Kaffeeenthusiasten aus aller Welt nach Cardiff lockst?“  
  
„Außer Kaffeekochen traust du mir nichts zu? Ich könnte genauso gut auch ein Schauspieler sein. Oder Musiker.“ Ianto schlug seine Hand weg. „Als Teenager wollte ich unbedingt eine eigene Band. Natürlich um Mädchen zu beeindrucken.“  
  
„Gibt es einen besseren Grund?“ Jack legte die flache Hand auf Iantos Bauch, zeichnete mit der Fingerkuppe Kreise um seinen Bauchnabel. „Hast du auch auf männliche Fans gehofft?“  
  
„Vielleicht.“ Ianto stoppte seine Hand, die dabei war, tiefer zu wandern. „Uh-oh. Du wolltest dich unterhalten, also unterhalten wir uns.“  
  
„Okay, also was könnte ich noch sein…“ Jack runzelte in gespieltem Nachdenken die Stirn. „Ich könnte ein Schriftsteller sein und Science Fiction Romane schreiben. Mit einem sexy, mysteriösen Superhelden, der die Welt rettet und reihenweise attraktive Männer und Frauen erobert.“  
  
„Also würdest du über dich selbst schreiben“, spottete Ianto.  
  
„Umso besser, wenn ich über etwas schreibe, dass ich kenne.“ Jack sah ihn an. „Vielleicht probiere ich es morgen einmal aus. Ich werde dir meine Ideen diktieren. Wie gut bist du als Sekretärin?“ Er grinste. „Aua!“ Jack rieb sich den Oberschenkel, in den Ianto ihn gekniffen hatte.   
  
„Hätte dein Held einen coolen Sidekick?“, fragte Ianto, als er sich ebenfalls auf die Seite rollte und Jack küsste. Seine Hand wanderte über die Hüfte des älteren Mannes und rieb über sein Gesäß.  
  
„Ist das ein Angebot?“, fragte Jack grinsend und zog Ianto auf sich, auf den Rücken rollend.   
  
„Absolut“, murmelte Ianto. „Und jetzt halt die Klappe und küss mich.“  
  
Dafür brauchte Jack nun keine zweite Aufforderung.  
  
  
  
Ende  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2\. Genau was der Doktor verordnet… (562 Worte)  
  
  
Es begann mit einem harmlosen Kratzen im Hals. Doch als er nicht mehr schlucken konnte, ohne das es weh tat, blieb Ianto keine andere Wahl: entweder nahm er sich ein paar Stunden frei und versuchte sein Glück mit einem NHS-Arzt… oder er stieg die Treppe zur MedBay hinab und überließ sich Owens Gnaden. So verlockend die Alternative schien, sein Pflichtbewusstsein sprach dagegen wegen Halsschmerzen ein paar Stunden in einem Wartezimmer abzusitzen…   
  
  
###  
  
  
„Mach den Mund weit auf und entspann dich.“ Owen grinste. „Ich wette das hörst du nicht zum ersten Mal.“   
  
Ianto funkelte ihn wütend an. „Weißt du was, ich habe es mir anders überlegt. Ich gehe lieber zu einem richtigen Arzt.“ Er machte Anstalten aufzustehen, doch Owen blockierte den Weg.  
  
„Meine Großmutter könnte Halsschmerzen behandeln. Trink einfach ein bisschen heißen Tee mit Honig und vermeide unnötiges Sprechen. Lasst du mich nun nachsehen oder vertrauen wir auf deine Selbstdiagnose?“  
  
Wiederwillig öffnete Ianto den Mund. Owen schnappte sich einen Zungenspatel und eine kleine Taschenlampe, um ihm in den Hals zu leuchten.   
  
Ianto starrte an die Decke.   
  
„Okay, sieht tatsächlich nach ganz normaler Halsentzündung aus.“ Owen klang beinahe enttäuscht, als er den Spatel in den Müll warf. „Flüssige Nahrung wie Suppe, Tee mit Honig und vor allem Klappe zulassen. Ich schreibe dir was zum Gurgeln auf und du kannst dir auch gleich in der Apotheke welche von diesen Lutschtabletten besorgen, die sind alle gleich gut." Er tastete kurz Iantos Hals ab, dann zog er schnalzend die Handschuhe von den Händen. "Falls du Fieber bekommst, gehst du besser gleich nach Hause und ins Bett. Schonung hilft am besten. Das gilt fürs Sprechen und sämtliche andere orale Aktivitäten. Soll ich Harkness die traurige Nachricht überbringen?“  
  
Zum Glück des Arztes war Iantos Todesblick nicht wirklich tödlich.   
  
„Und bevor du auf die Idee kommst, dich an mir zu rächen, indem du mir Instant-Kaffee servierst - du bist theoretisch ansteckend, so lange du krank bist, solltest du also keine Lebensmittel anfassen, die für andere bestimmt sind.“  
  
  
###  
  
  
Ianto langweilte sich. Seine Couch war noch nie so unbequem gewesen. Gut, er hatte Bücher zum Lesen und Filme zum Sehen, aber nichts fesselte wirklich seine Aufmerksamkeit. Um ehrlich zu sein, er fühlte sich mies und es kratzte an seinem Selbstverständnis, das er wegen ein bisschen Halsschmerzen zu Hause bleiben musste. Aber die trockene Luft im Hub verschlimmerte alles nur noch und da er nicht sprechen durfte, war er auch im Büro der Touristeninfo nicht sonderlich von Nutzen.   
  
Plötzlich tauchte eine Papiertüte in seinem Blickfeld auf. „Es muss dir wirklich schlecht gehen, du hast mich gar nicht kommen hören.“   
  
Ianto drückte die Pause-Taste und hob den Kopf um Jack fragend anzusehen, gleichzeitig auf die Tüte deutend.  
  
„Suppe.“ Jack trat um die Couch herum, und setzte sich neben ihn. „Keine Sorge, aus dem Deli an der Ecke, nicht selbstgekocht.“ Er riss die Tüte auf und hielt Ianto einen Plastikbehälter samt Löffel hin. „Nicht hungrig?“ Der junge Waliser schüttelte den Kopf. „Okay, ich schätze, die kann man aufwärmen.“ Jack beförderte alles auf den Couchtisch. „Soll ich dir frischen Tee machen?“ Wieder verneinte Ianto. Jack streckte den Arm aus und Ianto setzte sich auf, um sich gegen ihn zu lehnen. Er beugte sich vor und küsste seinen jungen Liebhaber auf die Stirn. „Oder warum bleibe ich nicht einfach eine Weile hier sitzen und leiste dir Gesellschaft…“  
  
  
  
Ende  
  
  
  
  
3\. Verbotene Worte  (1041 Worte)  
  
  
Er hatte sicher nicht geplant, diese Worte auszusprechen.   
  
Nicht laut.   
  
Nicht hier – in einer unbeleuchteten Gasse hinter einer Autowerkstatt, während er in illegal entsorgtem Öl und Schlamm kniete und die Mischung ihn wie Treibsand, gierig schmatzend, einzusaugen schien.   
  
Und Jack langsam in seinen Armen verblutete.  
  
Seine gesamte linke Körperhälfte schmerzte von dem Aufprall gegen die Wand und war doch zugleich taub. Das Blut, das von einer Platzwunde hoch an der linken Schläfe tropfte, begann schon zu verkrusten. Wie lange saßen sie schon hier? Zwei Minuten, fünf, zehn? Er verlor nie sein Zeitgefühl, es musste die Kopfwunde sein. Er hatte sich desorientiert gefühlt, und im Schein seiner auf dem Boden liegenden Taschenlampe zwei Jacks gesehen, als er sich aufrappelte.   
  
Hätte Jack sich nicht vor ihn gestellt, hätten ihn die drei Kugeln in den Bauch getroffen.   
  
Der Arl, der versuchte die Drogen seines Heimatplaneten auf der Erde zu verkaufen und damit reihenweise junge Männer und Frauen ins Koma beförderte, verschwand in den Schatten am Ende der Gasse bevor Ianto Jack erreicht hatte. Gwen und Owen warteten dort auf ihn; sie mussten den Kampf über die Comm-Verbindung mitgehört haben und waren hoffentlich vorbereitet.  
  
Jack lehnte an der Mauer der Werkstatt, vorüber gebeugt, die Arme gegen den Bauch gepresst. „Ich hasse es, wenn sie schlechte Schützen sind“, murmelte er, als er langsam nach unten rutschte, bis er auf dem Boden saß. Ein dünner Blutfaden ringelte sich aus seinem Mundwinkel und Ianto wischte ihn behutsam weg, als er neben ihn kniete. „Du bist okay, oder?“, fragte Jack angespannt. Da war Schmerz in seinen Augen, aber vor allem Sorge. „Er… er hat dich nicht… er-er-wischt?“  
  
„Nein.“ Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, er brachte kaum dieses eine Wort über die Lippen. Der Schein der Taschenlampe fiel neben ihnen an die Wand, nah genug, dass er Jacks Gesicht sehen konnte. Er schluckte. „Ich bin okay.“ Normalerweise hätte er alles vermieden – wie ihn zu bewegen - das die Wunden dazu brachte, stärker und schneller zu bluten, doch in Jacks Fall spielte es vermutlich keine große Rolle mehr. Er schob einen Arm hinter Jacks Schultern und schlang den anderen um seinen Brustkorb um ihn zu sich zu ziehen, so dass Jack sich an ihn lehnen konnte. Der Kopf des älteren Mannes rollte gegen Iantos Schulter und er spürte Jacks unregelmäßigen Atem auf seiner Haut. „Es ist gut, es ist bald vorbei. Du bist nicht alleine. Ich bin hier“, murmelte er, das Gesicht gegen Jacks Haar gepresst, kaum bewusst was er sagte. „Ich liebe dich.“  
  
„Ianto, nei…“ Ein Schauer lief durch Jacks Körper, dann war er ganz still.  
  
Er hielt ihn fest, als Tosh den SUV in die Einfahrt der Gasse manövrierte und starke Scheinwerfer sie in grelles Licht tauchten. Gwen und Owen zerrten den gefesselten und halb betäubten Arl hinter sich her.   
  
Fünfzehn Minuten und dreiundvierzig Sekunden später kehrte Jack nach Luft schnappend ins Leben zurück.  
  
  
###  
  
  
Er folgte Jack schweigend in den Bunker, nachdem sie den Arl in einer Zelle verstaut hatten, und zog seinen schmutzigen Anzug aus, während Jack rasch duschte. Ianto nahm Socken und ein T-Shirt aus einer Schublade (Jacks, oder seine, das war dieser Tage schwer auseinander zu halten), Jeans und einen dicken Sweater aus dem Schrank und zog sich rasch an. Es war zu kalt um in Unterhosen im Halbdunkel herum zu sitzen.  
  
Ianto trat in das winzige Bad, als das Rauschen der Dusche verstummte. Jacks Umrisse waren hinter der Milchglasabtrennung, die verhinderte dass der ganze Raum unter Wasser gesetzt wurde, wenn jemand duschte, deutlich zu erkennen. Er wusch sich Gesicht und Hände, betrachtete die Platzwunde die Owen noch vor Ort gereinigt und versorgt hatte und entdeckte einen Blutfleck an seinem Ohr.   
  
„Ich habe nur gesagt, dass ich dich liebe“, sagte Ianto in die Stille hinein. Seine Stimme hallte leicht von den gefliesten Wänden wieder. „Es war kein Heiratsantrag.“  
  
Jack schob die Duschabtrennung weg. Er antwortete nicht.  
  
Ianto trocknete sorgfältig seine Hände ab und vermied es, den anderen Mann anzusehen. „Keine Sorge. Ich weiß wie sehr du… Schubladen… hasst. Bezeichnungen. Labels. Wasauchimmer.“ Er machte eine vage Geste mit der Hand. „Manchmal denke ich, ich bin verrückt, dich zu daten“, murmelte er, die Worte eher für ihn selbst bestimmt. „Aber ich liebe dich. Hier. Es ist raus. Sieh zu, wie du damit klar kommst.“ Er hängte das Handtuch auf und verließ das Bad, ohne länger auf eine Antwort zu warten.   
  
Jack folgte ihm, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass er überall hin Wasser tropfte oder dass es im Bunker kalt war.   
  
„Traditionell gibt man eine Antwort, wenn man so etwas gesagt bekommt. Das war dein Stichwort“, meinte Ianto sarkastisch und bückte sich um seine Schuhe zu schnüren. „Irgendwas in der Art von ‚ich dich auch‘ oder so. Oder…“ Er ließ sich resigniert auf die Kante der schmalen Pritsche fallen. “Oder sag mir zumindest, dass dir gefällt wie ich rieche“, murrte er.   
  
Jack setzte sich wortlos neben ihn.   
  
„Ich bin heute in dieser Gasse fast gestorben.“ Ianto fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ich bin schon ein paar Mal fast gestorben. In London, als Lisa…, bei den verdammten Kannibalen… Und jedes Mal habe ich mich gefragt, ob es jemand gibt, der mich liebt, der mich in diesem Moment in dem ich sterbe, liebt.“ Er fröstelte, schlang die Arme um sich selbst. „Du bist heute gestorben und ich wollte nicht, dass du… ich wollte, dass du weißt, dass jemand dich liebt.“ Er stand ruckartig auf, fast wie eine Marionette, an deren Fäden abrupt gezogen wurde. „Ich glaube wir vergessen das ganz schnell.“  
  
Als er die Eisenleiter hochkletterte, hörte er Jacks Stimme hinter sich. „Ich mag wie du riechst.“ Vielleicht hatte er sich auch verhört, denn als er stoppte und nach unten sah, stand Jack vor dem Schrank und zog ein frisches Hemd vom Regal.  
  
  
###  
  
  
Ianto stand neben Toshs Arbeitsstation. Auf einem der Monitore waren die Riftbewegungen zu sehen. Gwen und Owen waren damit beschäftigt, den Bericht über die Festnahme des Arl zu vervollständigen, bevor sie endlich nach Hause gehen konnten.  
  
Niemand achtete wirklich darauf, als Jack endlich aus seinem Büro kam und zu ihnen schlenderte. „Ianto?“  
  
„Sir?“ Er sah von den Auswertungen auf, über denen Tosh und er brüteten.  
  
„Ianto, ich wollte, dass du weißt… du riechst wirklich, wirklich gut. Ich liebe deinen Geruch.“ Jack ignorierte die verwunderten Blicke seines Teams, als Ianto mit beiden Händen seine Hosenträger packte und ihn küsste.   
  
  
Ende


	38. Bad Nights

Titel: Bad Nights  
Autor: Lady Charena (September 2012)  
Fandom: Torchwood   
Episode: --  
Wörter: 1446  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: ab 12, slash  
Beta: T’Len  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ianto fluchte, als er in etwas Weiches trat; etwas, in dem der Absatz seines rechten Schuhs fast gänzlich versank.   
  
Wann würde er es endlich lernen? Handgearbeitetes, italienisches Leder und die Arbeit für Torchwood vertrugen sich nicht.   
  
Aber sie waren auch auf dem Weg zu einem Date gewesen, und nicht auf der Jagd.   
  
Es hatte kurz zuvor aufgehört zu regnen und die Abendluft roch frisch, nach Meer anstatt nach Abgasen – also beschlossen sie, zu Fuß zu gehen. Es war nicht weit, das Restaurant lag praktisch vor ihrer Haustür. Jack hatte beim Mittagessen davon gesprochen, dass er große Lust auf Meeresfrüchte hätte, während eine Salamischeibe, die von seinem Stück Pizza herunter und auf sein Hemd gefallen war, einen Fettfleck hinterließ. Also setzte Ianto sich später an seinen Computer und reservierte mit einiger Kreativität und den kleinen Tricks, die ihm Tosh beigebracht hatte, einen Tisch für Zwei im eigentlich ausgebuchten Bellini’s Mermaid Quay.   
  
Sie hatten sich unterhalten, über nichts Wichtiges, nicht händchenhaltend wie viele andere Paare, denen sie begegneten, aber so dicht nebeneinander gehend, dass sich an und ab ihre Schultern und Oberarme streiften, oder Jacks Hüfte seine berührte.   
  
Bis Jack in den Schatten zwischen zwei Gebäuden eine Bewegung zu sehen glaubte und nachsehen ging. Es würde nur eine Sekunde dauern und Ianto sollte hier auf dem Gehweg, im Licht und unter Menschen, auf ihn warten. Aber natürlich war er ihm gefolgt und hatte sich in einer Art Labyrinth aus schlecht beleuchteten Hinterhöfen mit überquellenden Mülleimern wiedergefunden.   
  
Er hoffte das meiste von was-auch-immer zu entfernen, indem er den Fuß schüttelte und murmelte dabei Ausdrücke, die er als Junge in den Ferien von seinem in Big Pit beschäftigtem Großvater gelernt hatte. Seine Mutter wäre entsetzt gewesen, wenn sie damals davon gewusst hätte. Irgendwo hinter ihm im Dunkel knisterte es und etwas huschte mit einer Fastfood-Verpackung davon. Ratten. Große Ratten? Hoffte er zumindest.   
  
Wo steckte Jack? Er war fast so weit nach seinem Handy zu greifen und ihn anzurufen und zu hoffen, dass er es in der Nähe klingeln hörte. Stimmen und Musikfetzen erinnerten ihn daran, dass er nicht so weit weg von anderen Menschen, Lichtern und Leben war, wie es sich hier anfühlte. Ianto zog das Handy aus der Tasche und wählte Jacks Nummer über Kurzwahl.   
  
Tatsächlich ertönte Jacks Klingelton höchstens ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt. Ianto versuchte im Halbdunkel etwas zu erkennen, aber da war nichts das groß genug war, um ein Mensch zu sein. Und das Handy klingelte einfach weiter.   
  
Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus. Sie hatten keine Schwierigkeiten erwartet und da sie sich nicht sonderlich weit vom Hub entfernten, war keiner von ihnen bewaffnet. Ianto schob das Handy zurück in die Tasche ohne die Verbindung zu unterbrechen und ging weiter.   
  
Vor ihm glitzerte der Boden feucht, es hatte sich eine kleine Pfütze angesammelt. Aber das war kein Regenwasser, dazu war es zu dunkel, zu dumpf. Und er hatte es zu oft gesehen um sich etwas vorzumachen. Es war Blut. Frisch.  
  
Wieso hatte er seine Autoschlüssel im Hub gelassen? Am gleichen Bund hing eine kleine, aber leistungsstarke Mini-Taschenlampe, die ihm jetzt wenigstens etwas Helligkeit spenden würde. Er schob die Hand in die Tasche und schaltete das Handy aus. Das Klingeln verstummte, aber dann brauchte er es auch nicht mehr länger. Seine Augen hatten sich genug an das Halbdunkel gewöhnt, dass er nur zwei oder drei Schritte von ihm entfernt einen Umriss ausmachen konnte, der nichts anderes als…  
  
Es war Jack. Und Ianto achtete nicht darauf, was sich unter ihm befand, als er sich neben den älteren Mann kniete und ihn auf den Rücken drehte. Er unterdrückte ein entsetztes Aufstöhnen als er die Wunden in Jacks Gesicht und seinem Oberkörper sah und er musste lange suchen, bevor er eine Stelle an Jacks Hals fand, an der er nach einem Puls fühlen konnte.   
  
Da war nichts. Nicht einmal ein Flattern eines Pulsschlages. Und Jacks Haut wurde bereits kühl. Er hatte seinen auffälligen Militärmantel im Hub gelassen und trug nur ein Jackett, aber es war nicht so kalt. Und Jack war immer zu warm.   
  
Ein wenig verspätet fiel ihm ein, ihre Umgebung zu mustern um zu sehen, ob was auch immer Jack attackiert hatte, noch hier war. Aber da war nichts außer Müll und Schatten. Iantos Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, als er bemerkte, dass Jack noch nicht begonnen hatte, zu heilen. Vielleicht war es nur ein Trick des schlechten Lichts. Vielleicht hatte er nur das Gefühl das die Zeit langsamer verging, weil er in einem schmutzigen Hinterhof kniete. Wie lange war es her, dass Jack ihm zugezwinkert hatte und meinte, er wäre im Nullkommanichts wieder da und Ianto solle sich so lange ja nicht von fremden Männern ansprechen lassen? Zehn Minuten? Nein, es mussten weniger sein. Vielleicht sieben. Manchmal dauerte es länger, bis Jack… zurück kam. Und er kam immer zurück. Er hatte nach seiner Rückkehr gesagt, dass sein Zustand – Jacks Worte - dauerhaft war. Unabänderlich. Aber trotzdem fand Ianto es schwer, normal weiter zu atmen. Etwas schnürte seine Kehle zu, als er näher zu Jack rückte und seinen Kopf in seinen Schoß bettete. Er strich Jack übers Haar und legte die Hand auf seine Stirn.  
  
Zehn Minuten später hatten die Wunden immer noch nicht begonnen, sich zu schließen. Ianto überlegte, ob er Owen anrufen sollte, beschloss aber noch ein paar Minuten zu warten.  
  
Es waren fast zwanzig Minuten vergangen, seit er Jack gefunden hatte. Und noch immer zeigte sein Körper keine Anstalten von Heilung. Da war kein Puls und Jacks Haut war kalt, klamm und gräulich. Er hatte aufgehört mit ihm zu sprechen, als er anfing, heiser zu klingen, sein Mund und Hals trocken. Inzwischen fror er immer heftiger und seine Knie schmerzten, während der Rest seines Körpers taub war.   
  
Jack sollte längst wach und auf den Beinen sein und vorschlagen, dass sie ihr Date in Iantos Wohnung verlegten, und versuchen ihn unter die Dusche zu locken.   
  
Aber Jack heilte nicht.  
  
Und Jack wachte nicht auf.  
  
###  
  
Kalte Panik hatte ihn noch immer fest im Griff, als Ianto sich selbst aus dem Traum und halb aus dem Bett katapultierte. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und setzte sich auf, um sich umzusehen.   
  
Das war definitiv kein schmutziger Hinterhof. Er war in seinem eigenen Schlafzimmer. Und die Hand, die nach seinem Arm griff, gehörte einem sehr lebendigen – und wachen – Jack Harkness.  
  
„Alptraum?“, fragte Jack und rückte näher zu ihm.   
  
Ianto setzte sich auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die schweißverklebten Haare. „Yeah. So etwas in der Art.“  
  
„Willst du darüber reden?“ Jack folgte seinem Beispiel, lehnte sich neben ihn gegen das Kopfende des Bettes. Sein Bein presste beruhigend gegen Iantos.   
  
Die Szenen waren in seinem Kopf abgelaufen wie ein Film, in dem sich reale Erinnerungen mit einem erfundenen Horrorszenario verbanden. Sie waren heute Abend im Bellini’s gewesen und hatten dort gegessen, aber sie waren nicht auf dem Weg dorthin einem mit rasiermesserscharfen Klauen ausgestatteten Alien begegnet. Dieses unerfreuliche Erlebnis lag schon ein paar Wochen zurück und es war nicht in Mermaid Quay passiert, sondern in Bute Park, in der Nähe des Cardiff Castle.   
  
Langsam ebbte die Anspannung ab und hinterließ nur bleierne Müdigkeit. Dieser Traum war einfacher abzuschütteln als andere – mit Jacks warmer Haut gegen seine als Beweis, dass es nicht mehr als ein Hirngespinst war.   
  
Er wandte den Kopf und sah Jack an. „Nein. Es ist nichts.“ Ianto streckte die Hand aus, legte sie in Jacks Nacken. „Nur ein dummer Traum.“ Er zog ihn näher zu sich, küsste ihn. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe.“  
  
Jack musterte ihn einen Moment, zuckte dann lächelnd mit den Schultern. „Gut, dass ich nicht viel Schlaf brauche.“ Er legte eine Hand auf Iantos Hüfte, rieb mit den Fingern Kreise in seine Haut. „Und da wir nun einmal beide wach sind…“  
  
Ianto verzichtete darauf, auf den Wecker zu verweisen, der sie in ein paar Stunden zurück an die Arbeit schicken würde. Lieber verdoppelte er seine Kaffeeration, als wieder einzuschlafen und zu riskieren, erneut zu träumen. Er hakte den Arm um Jacks Nacken, zog ihn zu sich, suchte wieder seinen Mund.   
  
Egal wie oft es passierte, ein Teil von ihm würde immer Angst haben – nicht nur in seinen Träumen – dass Jack eines Tages nicht mehr aufwachte, nicht mehr zurückkam, oder wie immer man das nennen mochte. Er konnte nicht anders, nicht ohne aufzuhören, Jack zu lieben.  
  
  
  
  
Ende  
  
  
…Baby I don't die without you by my side  
As long as you return into these arms that burn  
Baby I won't die just take a look inside  
Into these eyes that burn, come to these arms that yearn  
  
I won't die, if you leave me high  
I won't die if you're not by my side  
  
And the truth hurts because the truth is all there is  
You can't hide from the truth, cause the truth is all there is…  
  
Roisin Murphy – The Truth


	39. Im freien Fall

Titel: Im freien Fall  
Autor: Lady Charena (September 2012)  
Fandom: Torchwood   
Episode: Staffel 2  
Wörter: 1995  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Team erwähnt  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: ab 12, slash  
Beta: T’Len  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
  
Oh this is super real  
You need to find a lot of energy  
For me  
No it don't come free  
Cause it's the creme-de-la-creme  
And it's all right  
  
(Roisin Murphy – Modern Timing)  
  
  
  
  
Ianto nahm eine Kurve – und zwei oder drei Stufen auf einmal – mit Schwung, verpasste jedoch den obersten Treppenabsatz oder vielleicht waren die schmutzigen Betonstufen aus irgendeinem Grund rutschig, denn plötzlich fand er sich rückwärts im freien Fall. Er griff nach dem rostigen Treppengeländer, doch das stoppte seinen Absturz nicht mehr, es bremste ihn nur ein wenig ab, als es sich mit einem müden Quietschen am unteren Ende von der Mauer trennte.   
  
Der junge Waliser landete auf dem Treppenabsatz einige Meter tiefer auf dem Rücken, mit einem Aufprall der jeden einzelnen Knochen in seinem Körper zu erschüttern schien und ihm die Luft aus den Lungen presste. Benommen blieb er einen Moment liegen, wie eine Schildkröte, die sich nicht von alleine umdrehen konnte.  
  
„Ianto?“ Jack tauchte neben ihm im Treppenhaus auf und ging in die Hocke. „Hey.“ Er legte die Hand an Iantos Wange, überspielte die Geste damit, dass er einen Schmutzfleck von seiner Haut wischte. „Es tut mir leid, aber wir haben keine Zeit für eine Pause“, versuchte er zu scherzen, doch sein Blick flog besorgt über den Körper des Jüngeren, suchte angespannt nach sichtbaren Verletzungen, nach Blut. Seine Hand glitt von Iantos Wange zu seinem Kopf; vorsichtige Finger tasteten seinen Hinterkopf ab und kamen glücklicherweise sauber zurück.   
  
„Gib mir… nur eine Sekunde.“ Ianto holte tief Luft und stemmte sich hoch, bis er aufrecht saß. Sein Rücken und seine Beine schmerzten höllisch, aber er war fast davon überzeugt, dass er sich nichts gebrochen hatte. Er musste nur wieder zu Atem kommen und er war nicht sicher, ob er sich morgen würde bewegen können, wenn die Prellungen zum Vorschein kamen und seine Muskeln sich in Fossilien verwandelten, aber er war okay. Oder zumindest würde er es überleben. „Geh weiter. Ich… komme gleich… nach.“  
  
Aber Jack blieb wo er war. „Owen? Gwen?“, fragte er stattdessen über die offene Comm-Verbindung. „Könnt ihr die Merkuanii sehen? Tosh, hast du sie irgendwo auf einem der Monitore?“  
  
Ianto senkte den Kopf und versuchte auf die Antworten seiner Teamkollegen zu achten, doch er spürte eine Welle aus Schwindel und blanker, purer Erschöpfung wie kaltes Wasser über sich zusammenschlagen. Trotzdem rappelte er sich auf und kam taumelnd auf die Beine, nicht überrascht als Jack ihn stützte. Er konnte jetzt nicht schlapp machen, sie mussten die letzten beiden Merkuanii finden. Sie waren keine Opfer des Rifts, sie waren hier um die Erde auszukundschaften. Jack hatte von früheren Zusammenstößen mit ihnen berichtet, damals während er bei seiner mysteriösen Time-Agency beschäftigt gewesen war. Sie suchten sich Planeten, deren Technologie sich noch nicht zu einem Level wie ihre eigene Kultur entwickelt hatte und plünderten deren Ressourcen. Alle Ressourcen, Menschen eingeschlossen. Der Rift hatte das Scoutschiff nach Cardiff gelockt und da diese Sache einfach zu groß für Torchwood alleine war, hatten sie mit UNIT zusammen gearbeitet. UNIT hatte das Schiff und den größten Teil der Besatzung bereits weggeschafft, doch zwei Merkuanii waren ohne die anderen in Cardiff unterwegs gewesen und so entkommen. Toshs Scans hatten sie schließlich in einem verlassenen Fabrikgebäude am Stadtrand lokalisiert.  
  
„Okay, wir haben ein paar Minuten“, wandte sich Jack an ihn. „Hast du dich verletzt?“  
  
Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nur müde. Wie wir alle. Machen wir weiter.“  
  
„Wie viele Stunden hast du in den letzten drei Tagen geschlafen? Zehn?“ Jack lächelte, doch sein Lächeln wirkte angespannt und erreichte seine Augen nicht. „Du weißt doch, du sollst mir nicht immer alles nachmachen.“  
  
„Versuch es mit fünf.“ Er war nicht schlafen gegangen, als Jack die anderen nach Hause schickte und es selbst übernahm, die Stadt mit Hilfe von CCTV und Scans nach den Merkuanii-Scouts zu durchsuchen. Stattdessen verbrachte er die Nächte damit, in den Archiven – in ihren eigenen, den aus London geretteten Daten, in den Aufzeichnungen von Torchwood House in Glasgow und selbst in UNITs Datenbanken - nach etwas zu suchen, das ihnen weiterhalf. Und vielleicht war es nicht nur die Dringlichkeit dieser neuen Krise, so kurz nach dem Auffliegen der Sleeper Cell und Beth, die ihn wachhielt. Vielleicht war es der Gedanke, Jack könnte wieder wortlos, spurlos und ohne Abschied verschwinden, wenn er ihm den Rücken zu wandte, der ihn dazu brachte literweise Kaffee zu trinken und Owens Vorrat an Energydrinks (der Arzt benutzte sie zur Bekämpfung seiner Kater) zu plündern, bis er anfing doppelt zu sehen und seine Muskeln in unwillkürliche Zuckungen verfielen.   
  
„Ich denke, ich kann dir helfen.“ Jack drehte ihn so zu sich herum, dass sie sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber standen. „Okay? Vertraust du mir?“  
  
Ianto nickte, obwohl sein Zögern fast greifbar zwischen ihnen hing.   
  
Nicht, dass es Jack wunderte. Nach allem was passiert war, war das Vertrauen zwischen ihnen noch brüchig. Er wünschte, er könnte dem jungen Waliser die Wahrheit sagen. Wieso er seine Chance, den Doctor zu sprechen, nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen konnte. Dass er nie geplant hatte, länger als vielleicht ein paar Stunden weg zu sein… aber wie hätte er mit der Flucht der Tardis und dem Auftauchen eines wahnsinnigen Timelords rechnen können? Oder wieso er zurück gekommen war… Aber er fand nicht die richtigen Worte und so verging Tag für Tag und er musste Ianto auf Distanz halten, denn auch so entging den scharfen, blauen Augen nicht vieles. Zuerst musste er selbst mit seinen Erlebnissen und Erinnerungen klarkommen, bevor er versuchen konnte, dem jungen Mann irgendetwas zu erklären. Sie hatten seit seiner Rückkehr noch nicht viele Nächte zusammen verbracht, aber Ianto machte die eine oder andere Anmerkung darüber, dass während seiner unvermeidlichen Alpträume das eine oder andere verständliche Wort fiel. Er schob diese Gedanken beiseite.  
  
„Erinnerst du dich an Gwens ersten Tag bei Torchwood und an Carys? Ich konnte ihr Energie von mir übertragen und so das Alien in ihr am Leben halten“, erklärte er. „Ich denke, ich kann das auch für dich tun.“ Er dachte daran, wie er Ianto aus dem Gezeitenbecken gefischt hatte, in das Cyber-Lisa ihn geschleudert hatte. Er war sicher gewesen, dass der junge Waliser tot war – aber irgendwie war es ihm gelungen, ihn zurück zu holen und seine Verletzungen soweit zu heilen, dass er wieder wach wurde. Das war das erste und einzige Mal gewesen, dass er so etwas versucht hatte und es tatsächlich einen Effekt zeigte. Vielleicht war es ein Zufall gewesen. Vielleicht war Ianto auf irgendeine Weise besonders empfänglich für was auch immer er da von sich gegeben hatte. Vielleicht… bedeutete es, dass der junge Waliser auch in dieser Hinsicht perfekt zu ihm passte. So perfekt als wäre er speziell für Jack gemacht worden… „Es sollte dir auf die Beine helfen. Es ist ein Energiekick und vielleicht hilft es dir, dich schneller von deinem Sturz zu erholen – falls es funktioniert.“  
  
Wieder nickte Ianto, doch in seinem Gesicht zeigte sich deutlich seine Skepsis. „Was muss ich tun?“, fragte er.  
  
Jack lächelte. „Du musst überhaupt nichts machen. Und ich bin ziemlich sicher, es wird dir gefallen.“ Er legte beide Hände um Iantos Gesicht und holte tief Luft, bevor er seine Lippen gegen die des jungen Walisers presste.   
  
Iantos Augen weiteten sich und sein Rückgrat schnappte regelrecht zurück, als etwas durch seinen Körper strömte, das sich wie ein elektrischer Schlag anfühlte. Er konnte für eine Sekunde seine Hände - seine in Jacks Schultern verkrampften Finger - golden aufglühen sehen, dann schlossen sich seine Augen unwillkürlich. Er schnappte nach Luft, als das Gefühl nach einigen Sekunden zu einem intensiven, warmen Kribbeln abebbte. Der Druck von Jacks Lippen gegen seine wurde leichter, wurde zu einem normalen Kuss.   
  
Schließlich wich er zurück, taumelte fast, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand des Treppenhauses stieß. Ianto verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und beugte sich dann nach unten, bis er seine Arme gegen die Oberschenkel drückte. Sein ganzer Körper kribbelte und surrte und er fühlte sich hyperwach, wie nach zu vielen Tassen Kaffee in Jacks Industriestärke und ein paar Dosen eines Energydrinks hinterher gekippt... Er hatte das Gefühl, sich bewegen zu müssen, dieses Kribbeln aus sich heraus zu laufen, aber seine Muskeln verweigerten den Dienst. Also ließ er sich langsam auf den Boden sinken. Das Schweregefühl und die Schmerzen nach dem Sturz waren verschwunden. Er fühlte sich eher als würde er gleich vom Boden abheben, wenn er sich nicht an etwas festhielt. Ein grelles Licht schien in seinem Kopf aufzuleuchten. Was hatte Jack mit ihm gemacht? Wow. Ein Schauer lief durch ihn. Und irgendwo in ihm flüsterte eine Stimme, dass er so etwas schon einmal gespürt hatte, aber wann und wo…? Die Erinnerung brachte den eigenartigen Geschmack nach Metall und Salz – Blut – und Brackwasser mit sich.  
  
Er spürte Jacks Hand auf der Schulter. „Bist du okay?“, fragte der ältere Mann besorgt, er kniete neben ihm.  
  
„Das... das war... unglaublich.“ Ianto räusperte sich als seine Stimme zitterte. Er sah auf und blinzelte, noch immer sah er seine Umgebung durch eine Art von goldenem Schleier, doch das schwand nach und nach. „Wie... wie machst du das?“  
  
Jack hob die Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht wirklich wie es funktioniert.“  
  
„Machst du... das öfters?“  
  
„Nein. Das war erst das zweite – oder dritte - Mal in einer ziemlich langen Zeit.“ Er deutete auf Iantos Hand, die wieder ihren normalen Farbton annahm. „Du siehst besser aus.“  
  
„Ich fühle mich auch besser. Ich fühle mich... sogar ein wenig… high“, meinte Ianto erstaunt. „Meine Haut kribbelt und mein Rücken tut nicht mehr weh.“  
  
„Das bedeutet es funktioniert. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie lange es anhält“, warnte Jack. „Und du könntest hinterher crashen und dich müder fühlen als zuvor.“   
  
„Wenn wir die Merkuanii gefunden haben, krieche ich in mein Bett und komme zwei Tage lang nicht mehr raus, versprochen. Ich verlasse mich sogar drauf, dass du vorbei kommst und mich regelmäßig fütterst. Ich wollte immer schon mal ausprobieren, ob ich auch im Schlaf essen kann.“ Ianto rappelte sich hoch, Jacks Hand zur Seite schiebend, als der ihm auf die Beine helfen wollte. „Wird es mich durch die nächsten Stunden bringen?“  
  
„Ja, ich denke schon.“ Jack hörte Gwens Stimme in seinem Ohrhörer: sie hatten die beiden Alien gesichtet.  
  
„Gut. Das ist alles was ich brauche.“ Ianto klopfte seine Hosenbeine ab. „Gehen wir an die Arbeit.“  
  
„Ianto, ich wollte dir nur noch sagen...“ Jack brach ab.  
  
„Ja. Was?“ Der junge Mann sah ihn fragend an. Es tanzten noch immer goldene Flecken in seinem Blick, der jetzt viel klarer als zuvor wirkte.   
  
Ein Grinsen erschien auf Jacks Gesicht. „Oh nur, dass du ja weißt, wo du mich findest, wenn du mal wieder einen frischen Energieschub brauchst.“  
  
„Okay. Komm' wir können uns später unterhalten.“ Ianto wandte sich ab und ging die Treppe hoch, dieses Mal wesentlich energischer und mit sicheren Schritten.  
  
Jack steckte die Hände in die Taschen seines Mantels und zog die Schultern hoch. Er fröstelte ein wenig, vermutlich brauchte sein Körper noch einen Moment, die aufgewandte Energie zu ersetzen. Vielleicht war es auch, weil er wieder einmal gekniffen hatte, anstatt den jungen Mann wissen zu lassen, wie wichtig er für ihn war und das er ihm seine Geheimnisse - wie dieses – anvertraute, weil er ihm vertraute. Er versuchte diese Gedanken abzuschütteln, als er sich aufmachte, Ianto zu folgen. Sie hatten zwei Merkuanii zu finden. Und wie immer mussten ihre privaten Probleme erst einmal hinter die Arbeit zurück treten.   
  
  
  
Ende  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
…May not be true to see that you would return one day  
But in your present state you may as well not be here at all  
You wear a thin disguise, it's from yourself you hide  
Just take a look at us, we are heading for a fall…  
  
(Roisin Murphy – The Truth)


	40. Fly with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein neues Kapitel über Jacks und Iantos Zeit auf Boeshane. Nach einem Spiel wird Ianto von Heimweh geplagt und macht eine unangenehme Erfahrung.

Titel: Fly with me  
Autor: Lady Charena (Januar 2013)  
Fandom: Torchwood   
Episode: --  
Wörter: 2324  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, OMC  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: ab 12, slash, AU  
Beta: T’Len  
  
  
Summe: Ein neues Kapitel über Jacks und Iantos Zeit auf Boeshane. Nach einem Spiel wird Ianto von Heimweh geplagt und macht eine unangenehme Erfahrung.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
Anmerkung: Fortsetzung zu #23. „Memories and Dust“, #35. „Lost and Found“ und #36. „Für dich und für mich“ (Boeshane-Zyklus). Eine weitere Story aus diesem Zyklus findet sich unter dem Titel „Narben“ (Türchen 10) auch im Torchwood-Adventskalender 2012.   
  
  
  
  
Er drehte sich um die eigene Achse, rollte durch die Luft und katapultierte sich mit einem triumphierenden Schrei und einem einzigen kraftvollen Flügelschlag noch höher in die grünlich schimmernden Wolken. Sein Partner blieb rasch unter ihm zurück, nahm aber schon einen Moment später die Verfolgung auf. Sonnenlicht ließ seine blaue Panzerung aufstrahlen, als bestände sie aus Edelsteinen. Seine eigene rote Haut glühte, als würde sie von innen beleuchtet und er hatte große Mühe aufwenden müssen, sich aus den Klauen seines Partners zu winden, um sich von der hohen Klippe zu stürzen und von den Fallwinden nach oben tragen zu lassen. Natürlich jagte ihm Jacks Avatar sofort wieder nach und holte ihn schließlich mit weiten Schwingen ein.   
  
Sie verharrten in der Luft, wie plötzlich eingefroren, Gesicht zu Gesicht. Im Zentrum der Sonne erschien ein blinkendes Signalzeichen.  
  
Ianto hörte Jacks Stimme in seinem Ohr. „Du hast mir einen Schreck eingejagt als du gerade abgestürzt bist.“  
  
Der Waliser öffnete die Lider und blinzelte bis sich seine Augen wieder an die matte Beleuchtung in der Kabine gewöhnt hatten. Er sah direkt in Jacks Gesicht, der über ihn gebeugt stand. „Es ist doch nur ein Computerspiel. Ich habe mich schließlich nicht wirklich auch nur einen Millimeter aus diesem sehr bequemen Sessel bewegt.“ Er deutete auf die Liege unter ihm, die in etwa die Form eines längs durchgeschnittenen Eies aufwies.    
  
Er zog Jack am Saum seines Shirts näher zu sich. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir ausprobieren, ob wir hier auch zu zweit da drauf passen, bevor wir noch eine Runde fliegen gehen?“, fragte er. „Ich könnte Hilfe dabei brauchen, den Rest des Adrenalinrausches los zu werden…“  
  
„Sex ist in diesen Kabinen leider verboten“, erwiderte Jack bedauernd. „Die sind auf der anderen Seite der Spielhalle. Es gibt Simulationen für jede Art von Sex... und noch ein paar mehr. Sollen wir die als nächstes ausprobieren?“  
  
„Vielleicht später.“ Ianto rückte das Spielgerät – ein blinkender Reif um seine Stirn, hier und jetzt waren keine Konsolen oder Steuergeräte notwendig, zurecht. Das Spiel fand direkt in seinem Kopf statt und er spürte jede geringste Muskelzuckung seines Avatars mit seinem eigenen Körper und zwar von Kopf bis Fuß, als würde er sich tatsächlich selbst bewegen. „Lass uns nochmal mit der Flugsimulation von vorne anfangen. Dieses Mal will ich etwas anderes sein, kein Drache – oder wie immer man das hier nennt.“ Er sah nachdenklich zur Decke hoch. „Denkst du, sie haben etwas in der Auswahl, das wie ein… vielleicht wie ein Pteranodon aussieht?“  
  
Jack richtete sich auf, blieb jedoch neben ihm stehen. „Du vermisst Myfanwy, nicht wahr? Mir fehlt sie auch.“  
  
„Ich mache mir manchmal Sorgen um sie. Was ist, wenn Gwen sie nicht regelmäßig füttert? Was ist, wenn sie ihr etwas anderes als den Fisch und die Meeresfrüchte zu fressen gibt, die sie von mir bekommt? Und natürlich ab und zu ein wenig Schokolade. Ihr Nest muss mindestens einmal pro Woche saubergemacht werden und wenn ihre Flügel austrocknen, muss sie mit diesem organischen Lavendel-Öl eingesprüht werden, sonst bilden sich Mikrorisse, in denen sich Parasiten einnisten können – schließlich findet sie im Hub keine Schlammtümpel, in denen sie baden kann, wie in ihrer Heimat.“ Ianto nahm das Interface ab, er hatte plötzlich die Lust am Spielen verloren. „Was ist mit Gwen? Und dem Rift?“  
  
Es gab mehrere Antworten auf diese Frage. Eine davon war die Erinnerung daran, dass sie sich einige Jahrtausende in der Zukunft befanden. Gwen und Myfanwy waren längst tot und vergangen. Jack schob diese Variante beiseite, daran mochte er selbst nicht gerne denken. „Wir können durch die Zeit reisen, Ianto“, erinnerte er ihn. „Wir können jahrelang weg bleiben und doch am gleichen Tag zurückkommen, an dem wir gestartet sind - dann waren Gwen und Myfanwy höchstens ein paar Stunden allein. Dann bemerken sie nicht einmal, dass wir weg waren.“   
  
Nach einem Moment nickte Ianto und stand auf. Er nahm das Interface ab, legte es auf den Sessel. So aufregend das Spiel auch gewesen war, er hatte endgültig die Lust daran verloren. Trotz dieser unglaublichen Welt, in der es noch so viel zu entdecken gab, und obwohl er sich dagegen wehrte, verspürte er seit einiger Zeit Heimweh. „Ist es okay, wenn wir gehen und an einem anderen Tag zurückkommen?“  
  
„Natürlich.“ Jack sah ihn an, als er für die genutzte Zeit bezahlte und die Tür mit einem leisen Zischen vor ihnen aufglitt. „Alles okay?“  
  
„Ja, sicher.“ Ianto stopfte die Hände in die Taschen und zog die Schultern hoch. „Ich bin irgendwie müde. Vielleicht ist das ganze Computerspiel-in-meinen-Kopf-beamen ein bisschen zu viel für mein primitives Gehirn.“  
  
„Hast du Kopfschmerzen oder Sehstörungen? Dann sollten wir dich besser durchchecken lassen.“ Jack hielt ihn an der Schulter fest, als Ianto weiter ging. „Hey, bist du wirklich ganz okay?“  
  
Ianto musterte die anderen Besucher der Spielhalle. Ein drittes Auge mitten auf der Stirn, Stacheln auf dem Kopf, überzählige oder fehlende Körperteile, oder schlicht Haut in allen Farben des Regenbogens fielen ihm schon gar nicht mehr weiter auf. Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell er sich daran gewöhnt hatte. Und es gab auch keine peinlichen Aussetzer mehr, seit er strikt darauf achtete, immer genügend zu trinken. Sie befanden sich immerhin auf einem Wüstenplaneten.   
  
„Ich bin okay“, erwiderte er endlich. „Wirklich. Es ist nur, dass ich manchmal unser altes Leben so sehr vermisse. Die Erde. Wales. Sogar die Kälte und den Regen. Es ist albern, nicht? Ich sehe Dinge…“ Er beendete den Satz nicht. Er war hier, weil er es sein wollte, weil er sein wollte, wo Jack war. Heimweh zu bekommen gab ihm das Gefühl, undankbar zu sein. Und wirklich, wer wollte schon in einen Job zurück, bei dem jeder Tag sein letzter sein konnte?   
  
„Du weißt doch, wir können zurückkehren. Wir können überall hin gehen. Fast überall.“ Sie konnten nicht zu diesem Tag zurückgehen, der den Anfang ihrer Reise hierher gebildet hatte – den Tag, an dem Gray auftauchte und Tosh und Owen starben. Jack legte den Arm um Iantos Schulter, während sie sich langsam durch die Massen einen Weg zum Ausgang bahnten. Er ging nicht das Risiko ein, Ianto im Gedrängel zu verlieren. „Ein Besuch Zuhause. Oder wir bleiben dort… für immer.“   
  
„Aber du bist hier Zuhause“, erwiderte Ianto nach einer Pause. Sie hatten die Spielhalle hinter sich gelassen und gingen durch einen durchsichtigen Tunnel zum Parkplatz.   
  
„Boeshane ist nicht mehr mein Zuhause, da habe ich dir schon einmal gesagt.“ Jack sah ihn an. „Es ist der Ort, an dem ich geboren wurde, und an dem ich meine Familie verloren habe. Meine Kindheit. Und was immer ich an… Unschuld besessen haben mag. Die Erde ist mehr mein Zuhause, als es Boeshane je war. Es ist kein… Opfer, zurück zu gehen.“  
  
Ianto nickte, doch er sagte auf dem Rückweg zu ihrem Haus kein Wort, starrte tief in Gedanken versunken aus dem Fenster.  
  
  
###  
  
  
Hinter dem Haus das sie seit zwei Monaten angemietet hatten erstreckten sich schroffe Gebirge, abgetrennt durch einen Wald aus Bäumen, die wie Pinien aussahen und deren blaue Nadeln sich wie Federn anfühlten. Hier war das Klima milder (wenn auch immer noch heiß und trocken im Gegensatz zum regnerischen und grünen Wales) und es gab keine dieser heimtückischen Sandstürme.  
  
Sie hatten zwei Fahrzeuge zur Verfügung, ein eckiges Gefährt mit panzerkettenähnlichen Rädern mit dem sie ins Gebirge konnten und ein Hovercraft, das über die Wüste flitzte, und mit dem sie in kurzer Zeit die nächste Stadt erreichten. Das Reisen per Vortexmanipulator war auch möglich, aber Ianto fand es zu unangenehm, ihm wurde immer noch übel, zu Jacks Amüsement.   
  
Wenn ihnen die einsame Lage zu ruhig wurde, verbrachten sie einfach ein paar Tage in einer der Metropolen.   
  
Ianto wanderte in den Wohnraum und gähnte. Es war noch relativ früh, aber die Klimakontrolle arbeitete bereits mit voller Kraft, um die Wüstenhitze nicht in das Gebäude zu lassen.   
  
Jemand hatte sich Mühe gegeben, ein paar Pflanzen auf einem Regal zu ziehen. Auf den ersten Blick sahen sie verholzt und tot aus. Auf den zweiten entdeckte man die Risse in der Rinde und die winzigen Blüten, die daraus hervor wuchsen.   
  
Er tauchte die Fingerspitzen in eine Schale mit Wasser und ließ damit je ein paar Tropfen auf eine Pflanze fallen. Tatsächlich brauchten sie nicht mehr Feuchtigkeit. Wer immer sie hergebracht hatte, hinterließ auch eine ausführliche Pflegeanleitung. Er hatte es übernommen, sich darum zu kümmern.  
  
Für einen Augenblick sah Ianto sich selbst in Owens „Treibhaus“ stehen, einen Raum, den sie umgewandelt hatten, um darin die zunehmende Anzahl von Pflanzen unterzubringen, die der Rift ausspuckte. Er hielt sich gerne dort auf, nicht nur um mit Jack nackt Verstecken zu spielen und der Arzt überließ ihm nur zu bereitwillig die langweilige Grundpflege des Grünzeugs. Einmal verbrachten er und Jack die ganze Nacht dort, lagen auf einem Nest aus aufeinander geschichteten Decken und Schlafsäcken, die aus einem der Hub-Lager stammten. Dabei entdeckten sie zufällig, dass eine der Pflanzen nachts blühte. Was Owen für Blätter gehalten hatte, entfaltete sich im Dunkeln zu intensiv duftenden Blüten, deren Form vage an Schmetterlinge erinnerte. Nach ein paar Stunden war der ganze Zauber vorbei, sie welkten, verfärbten sich graugrün, wie die Blätter, schrumpelten zusammen und fielen ab. Danach waren sie von anderem alten Laub nicht mehr zu unterscheiden. Owen war – milde formuliert – nicht begeistert gewesen, das er sich so irrte und knurrte etwas davon, dass er schließlich Besseres mit seinen Nächten anzufangen wisse, als mit Jack Ringelpietz-mit-Anfassen im Dunkeln zu spielen und daher wohl kaum die Gelegenheit hatte...   
  
Er vermisste ihn so sehr, trotz seiner kratzbürstigen Art. Und Tosh erst. Da war ein Loch in seinem Herzen seit sie gestorben war. Sie hätte es geliebt hier zu sein, die Zukunft zu sehen, all die Technologie, all die kleinen und großen Wunder…   
  
Manchmal musste er nur die Augen schließen und er konnte Tosh wieder neben sich stehen sehen. Ihre Stimme hören, ihr Lachen...  
  
Ianto schluckte gegen den Knoten in seinem Hals an. In Gedanken versunken hatte er nicht aufgepasst und ein Wassertropfen war auf eine der zerbrechlichen Blüten gefallen. Sie war abgebrochen und lag nun auf dem Boden. Er kniete sich hin um sie aufzuheben, doch obwohl er versuchte, vorsichtig zu sein, zerquetschte er dabei die fragile Blüte zwischen den Fingern.  
  
„Was machst du da?“, fragte Jack hinter ihm neugierig.  
  
„Ich wollte sie nicht zerstören. Es war nur, ich habe… an etwas anderes gedacht… und da ist es einfach passiert.“ Ianto wischte an seinem Bein die Pflanzenreste von den Fingern. Er wollte ohnehin gleich duschen.  
  
„Hey, hey, ist doch okay.“ Jack griff nach seinem Arm, zog ihn auf die Beine. „Ianto, das ist doch keine Katastrophe. Die Pflanze sieht so aus, als würde sie das locker überleben. Die sind zäh. Und es war nur eine einzelne Blüte, du hast sie nicht kleingehackt um uns Suppe daraus zu kochen.“ Er legte beide Hände um das Gesicht des jungen Walisers. „Ianto, warum weinst du? Nicht wegen der Blume.“ Er zögerte. „Wegen dem, über das wir gestern gesprochen haben? Deinem Heimweh.“  
  
Er hob die Hand, berührte seine eigene Wange und spürte, dass seine Haut nass war. Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich musste an Tosh und Owen denken. Tosh hätte das alles so geliebt hier und was wir gestern in der Spielhalle gemacht haben, wir hätten sie mit Gewalt davon abhalten müssen, das Ding auseinander zu nehmen, um zu sehen wie es funktioniert.“ Die Worte sprudelten direkt über seine Lippen. „Und Owen würde sich Tag und Nacht über die Hitze beschweren und über den Sand und hätte versucht eine der Frauen in der Spielhalle aufzureißen, du weißt welche ich meine, eine der Großen mit den Tattoos im Gesicht … und…“  
  
„Es ist okay.“ Jack zog ihn eng an sich, küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. „Ich vermisse sie auch so sehr.“  
  
Sie standen lange so da, mit den Gedanken an einem anderen Ort und in einer anderen Zeit.  
  
Schließlich hob Ianto den Kopf und rieb sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was mit mir los ist; ich heule hier rum wie ein kleines Mädchen.“  
  
Jacks Augen glitzerten ebenfalls feucht, als er sich vorbeugte und ihn küsste. „Daran ist nichts Falsches.“ Er wischte mit den Fingerspitzen eine Träne weg, die sich seitlich an Iantos Nase festgesetzt hatte. Dann roch er plötzlich an seiner Hand. „Hast du dir vorhin mit den Fingern ins Gesicht gefasst?“ Bevor Ianto fragen konnte, was damit nicht in Ordnung war, fuhr Jack mit den Fingerkuppen über eine Sensorfläche an seinem Wriststrap. Einen Moment später zeigte das Gerät ein Ergebnis an. „Es ist die Pflanze. Genauer gesagt, die Blüte. Sie enthält einen Stoff, der die emotionale Kontrolle unterdrückt. Als du sie aufgehoben hast, kam etwas davon an deine Finger. Aber keine Sorge, die Wirkung ist gleich wieder vorbei, die Dosis war sehr gering. Vielleicht solltest du trotzdem duschen, du hast noch was am Bein.“  
  
„Perfekt“, murrte Ianto und machte sich sofort auf den Weg ins Bad.  
  
Jack folgte ihm, lehnte gegen den Türdurchgang und sah ihm zu, wie er sein T-Shirt und die knappen Shorts auszog. „Was hältst du von einem Ausflug in die Berge? Es ist heute nicht so heiß. Und heute Abend fahren wir in die Stadt. Wir essen irgendwo und sehen, was sich noch so findet. Okay?“  
  
„Okay.“ Ianto nickte, bevor er das Wasser aufdrehte und begann, jeden noch so kleinen Blütenrest von seiner Haut zu waschen.  
  
  
Ende


	41. A Marked Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine Narbe auf Iantos Rücken offenbart Jack einen unerwarteten Einblick in die Vergangenheit des jungen Walisers.

Titel: A Marked Man

Autor: Lady Charena (Februar 2013)

Fandom: Torchwood 

Episode: Frühe Season 2

Wörter: 2448

Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, [OMC - Justin]

Pairing: Jack/Ianto, [Ianto/OMC Vergangenheit]

Rating: ab 12, slash, alternative Realität

Beta: T’Len

 

 

Summe: Eine Narbe auf Iantos Rücken offenbart Jack einen unerwarteten Einblick in die Vergangenheit des jungen Walisers.

 

Warnungen: Erwähnung von Drogen- / Alkoholmissbrauch und ungeschütztem Sex

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

Would you stay would you hold me

cos I get a little scared

to reveal all the secrets inside me

 

(“Drawn to you” by S Club 8)

 

 

 

 

„Wie spät ist es?“, fragte Jack, rollte sich auf die Seite und stützte den Kopf in die Handfläche, um den Rücken des jungen Mannes zu betrachten, der auf der Bettkante saß. 

 

Sie hatten sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, das Licht oben im Büro zu löschen, bevor sie die Leiter nach unten kletterten, bereits auf dem Weg dorthin Kleidungsstücke fallen lassend. 

 

So konnte er deutlich die helle, leicht verschwommen aussehende Narbe unterhalb von Iantos rechtem Schulterblatt erkennen. Sie war sicherlich ein paar Jahre alt... und wenn man Iantos Alter in Betracht zog, musste sie aus seiner Kindheit oder Teenagerzeit stammen. Mit ein wenig Fantasie könnte man sagen, dass die Narbe die Form eines schiefen "J" aufwies. 

 

„Kurz vor drei“, erwiderte Ianto und angelte nach seinen Socken. Er wurde fündig und hielt eine Socke hoch, sie kritisch betrachtend, bevor er sie zurück auf den Boden warf. Sie hatte ein Loch und war damit eindeutig Jacks. 

 

„Kurz vor drei?“, wiederholte Jack neckend. „Ich bin enttäuscht, ich hätte auch noch Minuten und Sekunden erwartet.“

 

„2.50 Uhr“, erwiderte Ianto gelassen und ohne seine Armbanduhr zu Rate zu ziehen, die in der Tasche seiner Hose steckte. Selbige befand sich irgendwo am Fuß der Leiter. 

 

„Das hast du geraten“, behauptete der Captain.

 

„Ich rate nicht.“ Ianto hatte seine Unterhose gefunden und sie angezogen. Eine weitere Socke war weiterhin abtrünnig. Vielleicht war sie mit einer von Jacks durchgebrannt und sie vergnügten sich unter dem Bett miteinander...

 

„Manchmal möchte ich deinen Kopf aufmachen und nach der Uhr da drin suchen.“ 

 

Ianto fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Auf deinem Schreibtisch steht ein Wecker. Ich kann die Ziffern nicht sehen, aber die Zeiger haben leuchtende Spitzen und zehn Minuten vor der vollen Stunde ist nicht so schwer abzuschätzen.“ 

 

„Du hast gemogelt!“ Jack setzte sich auf und schlang den Arm um Iantos Taille - so konnte er die Hand in seine Unterhose schieben. „Spielverderber“, murmelte er gegen Iantos Schulter. Er fuhr die Kontur der Narbe mit der Zungenspitze nach und spürte den jungen Mann zusammen zucken. „Zu früh um aufzustehen.“ Hmmh, oh ja, da war definitiv Interesse, das seine Finger weckten. „Zeit für die nächste Runde?“

 

„Ich sollte nach Hause gehen.“ Ianto klang bedauernd. „Wirklich. Um zu duschen und ein paar Stunden zu schlafen. Nicht jeder kann mit so wenig Schlaf existieren wie du.“ 

 

„Du kannst hier schlafen. Ich verspreche, ich behalte meine Hände bei mir. Für eine gewisse Zeit zumindest.“ Jack küsste seinen Nacken, arbeitete sich langsam zum Kinn vor. „Duschen kannst du auch hier. Und dich umziehen. Es gibt also wirklich keinen Grund mitten in der Nacht nach draußen zu gehen. Ich führe dich zum Frühstück aus, sobald Tosh da ist.“

 

„Auf deinem sogenannten Bett hast du alleine schon kaum Platz, das ist ein sehr guter Grund. Das letzte Mal war mein Nacken total verspannt. Warum... gehen wir nicht zu mir?“, setzte er zögernd hinzu, ohne große Hoffnung, dass Jack den Vorschlag annahm. Er ließ den Hub nachts nicht gerne allein.

 

„Ich erhöhe mein Angebot um eine Massage vor dem Frühstück. Unter der Dusche.“ Jacks Mund kehrte zu der seltsam J-förmigen Narbe zurück. Es war nicht so, als sehe er sie zum ersten Mal, aber plötzlich interessierte sie ihn brennend. Er presste die Zunge flach dagegen, spürte die unebene Haut. 

 

Ianto atmete tief ein und lehnte sich gegen ihn. „Du kämpfst mit unfairen Mitteln“, sagte er, seine Stimme rau, während er seine Hand über Jacks legte. Nicht um ihn zu stoppen. 

 

„Aber das ist meine Spezialität“, flüsterte Jack mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln gegen Iantos Haut. Er spürte den jungen Waliser unter seiner Berührung hart werden und vergaß die Narbe vorübergehend, als er sich zurück sinken ließ und Ianto auf sich zog. 

 

 

###

 

 

Es war durchaus Platz für zwei auf der schmalen Pritsche, wenn es vielleicht auch nicht besonders bequem für den war, der sich unten befand. 

 

Allerdings störte es Jack im Moment nicht besonders, dass Ianto halb auf ihm lag, ein Bein über seine gehakt, seine Schulter als Kopfkissen benutzend. 

 

Allen wilden Spekulationen seines Teams zum Trotz, der junge Waliser war der Erste seit Jahren, den er mit hierher nahm. Der Bunker war sein Refugium seit fast einem Jahrhundert. 

 

Natürlich wohnte er in der Vergangenheit nicht permanent dort, doch wieso sollte er sich mit einer Wohnung belasten, wenn er doch die meiste Zeit im Hub verbrachte – oder sonst irgendwo auf der Welt, wohin auch immer ihn Torchwood entsandte. 

 

Nach Alex‘ Tod schickte London ein Team nach Cardiff, dass den Riftmanipulator abbauen und die Niederlassung schließen sollte. Trotz der Rivalität zwischen den beiden Organisatoren beschloss man, dass sich UNIT ebenso gut um ein paar streunende Weevil und um das Aufsammeln von Schrott kümmern konnte. Aber Torchwood Drei war nie so ganz linientreu gewesen, ebenso wenig wie es Archie im Torchwood Manor in Schottland war. Torchwood Vier, vormals in Irland angesiedelt, ging so weit, sich in Luft aufzulösen. Bisher hatte man es nicht wiedergefunden. 

 

Die Geheimnisse des Rifts – angefangen bei gestrandeten, friedfertigen Alien, die den Rest ihrer Tage auf der Erde verbrachten, unerkannt und mitten unter einer ahnungslosen Bevölkerung anstatt in Zellen oder den Kühlkammern in der Gruft - konnte er nicht preis geben. Also brach er alle Bande mit London. Dann kam es zu einer Machtverlagerung und die neue Direktorin ließ ihn an der langen Leine. 

 

Er lernte rasch, dass es ein Unterschied machte, mit einem Mitglied des Teams zu schlafen, wenn man der Boss war. Nicht unbedingt für ihn, aber es sorgte ein paar Mal für Unruhe im Team, und das konnten sie sich nicht leisten. 

 

Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass er keine Fremden in den Hub bringen konnte, außer er löschte hinterher mit Retcon ihre Erinnerungen. Für gewöhnlich ging er mit seinen Partnern nach Hause. Wenn das nicht möglich war, nun es gab genug Hotels in Cardiff. Es machte den Morgen danach auch simpler. Manchmal reichte es über ein langes Wochenende, wenn ihm der Rift eine Atempause gönnte. Seine Beziehungen hielten auch selten länger. Spätestens wenn die Fragen begannen auf die er nicht antworten konnte, war es für ihn an der Zeit, die Sache zu beenden.

 

Jack ließ seine Finger über Iantos Nacken streifen. Nur leicht, um ihn nicht zu wecken. Wenn man Ianto erst aus seinen diversen Panzern gelockt hatte, kam darunter ein ausgesprochen sinnlicher Mann zum Vorschein. Im Bett – oder über seinem Schreibtisch gebeugt – war nichts mehr von Iantos trockener, manchmal pedantischer Art übrig…

 

Das Abstreifen von Hüllen brachte seine Gedanken zurück zu der Narbe und seine Hand wanderte zu Iantos rechter Schulter, seine Finger strichen blind ihre Form nach. Das war eindeutig ein schiefes „J“. Eine ungewöhnliche Form für eine Narbe, die bei einem Unfall entstanden war. Vielleicht eine Rugbyverletzung… Ianto hatte erwähnt, dass er eine Zeitlang in einer Schulmannschaft gespielt hatte. 

 

Der junge Waliser bewegte sich unruhig, murmelte etwas, versuchte sich auf die andere Seite und von ihm weg zu rollen. Da war aber nur die kalte, raue Betonwand und Jack schloss die Arme um ihn, hielt ihn fest. Nach kurzem Widerstand lag Ianto wieder still.

 

 

###

 

 

Es war früh genug, dass sie das Cafe um die Ecke vom Hub beinahe für sich alleine hatten. Eine schläfrige Kellnerin nahm ihre Bestellungen auf und brachte Kaffee. 

 

Jack kippte mehr Zucker in seine Tasse und beobachtete amüsiert, wie sich Iantos Nase kräuselte, als er den Kaffeegeruch inhalierte. Offenbar fand er die Zustimmung des jungen Walisers und Ianto nahm einen langen Schluck.

 

„Woher ist diese Narbe auf deinem Rücken?“, fragte Jack ohne weitere Umschweife. „Die unter deinem rechten Schulterblatt, die aussieht wie ein Buchstabe?“

 

Ianto stellte seine Tasse ab und drehte den Löffel zwischen den Fingern. „Ich bin überrascht, dass du so lange gewartet hast, um danach zu fragen.“

 

„Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, hatten wir etwas Wichtigeres zu tun, als über alte Narben zu sprechen.“ Jack zog ’subtil’ die Augenbrauen hoch. „Und im Moment haben wir nichts anderes zu tun, als auf das Frühstück zu warten…“

 

„Ich dachte eigentlich, wenn ich diese Geschichte jemals jemandem erzähle, dann mit etwas Stärkerem als Kaffee in der Hand.“ Iantos Lächeln war ein wenig schief, als er wieder nach seiner Tasse griff. „Dir ist die Form aufgefallen. Sie sieht nicht nur aus wie ein Buchstabe. Es ist ein Buchstabe, sollte zumindest einer werden.“ Sein Blick wanderte aus dem Fenster. „Ich war 17. Ein Ausreißer ohne Geld in einer fremden Stadt. Nach ein paar Wochen auf der Straße war ich froh, irgendwo unterkriechen zu können, auch wenn ich zu stolz war, um es zuzugeben. Justin war nett, er hat mich zu nichts gedrängt. Er war 18, verstehst du, nur zehn Monate älter als ich, er war kein Erwachsener, der sich an Minderjährige ranmachte. Und er bot mir an, bei ihm zu wohnen, nicht weil er mit mir schlafen wollte, sondern… weil wir einen Draht zueinander hatten.“ Ianto drehte den Kopf, sah Jack wieder an. „Ich habe fast drei Monate bei ihm gewohnt, bevor irgendwas zwischen uns passierte. Er war der erste Mann, mit dem ich Sex hatte, aber nicht der erste, bei dem ich daran dachte. Mit 15 war ich in einen Jungen aus dem Rugbyteam verknallt, aber ich bin wie die anderen mit Mädchen ausgegangen. Für ein paar Wochen hatte ich sogar eine feste Freundin, wir dachten wir würden uns nie wieder trennen. Wir haben Händchen gehalten und geknutscht und miteinander geschlafen. In ihrem Bett, zwischen Kissen und Plüschtieren. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, sie würden uns beobachten.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und stoppte, als die Bedienung mit ihrem Frühstück kam. 

 

„Ich wusste es schon damals im Park“, erwiderte Jack, eine Gabel voll Rührei auf halbem Weg zu seinem Mund. „Du hast dich zu gut in Szene gesetzt, um nicht genau zu wissen, wie du wirken würdest.“ 

 

„Die Mühe habe ich mir dann wohl umsonst gemacht“, antwortete Ianto trocken und nahm eine Scheibe Toast, um sie mit Butter zu bestreichen.

 

„Du wolltest den Job, nicht mich“, kam es undeutlich von Jack, der den Mund voll hatte.

 

„Deshalb hat es mit dem Anzug besser geklappt, ja?“ Der jüngere Mann breitete sorgfältig eine Serviette über seinen Schoß, bevor er in seinen Toast biss. 

 

„Also eigentlich war es der Flugsaurier, der Kaffee und deine Hartnäckigkeit…“ Jack schluckte und grinste. „Aber jetzt weiß ich immer noch nicht, wie du zu dieser Narbe gekommen bist.“

 

„Justin und ich… wir haben getrunken. Wir wurden von allem möglichen Zeug high. Eines Nachts nahm er völlig benebelt sein Taschenmesser und wollte mir seine Initialen auf den Rücken ritzen. Ich glaube, er dachte das wäre… romantisch. Mehr als das „J“ bekam er allerdings nicht hin, dann wurde ihm übel, weil er sich wieder daran erinnerte, dass er eigentlich überhaupt kein Blut sehen konnte. Ich habe es erst am nächsten Morgen bemerkt, als ich wieder wach wurde. Es tat weh und begann wieder zu bluten, als ich die Schulter bewegte.“ Ianto wischte ein paar Krümel aus seinem Mundwinkel.

 

Jack starrte ihn überrascht an, sein Frühstück für den Moment vergessen. „Du hast nichts davon gemerkt?“

 

„Wir hatten irgendwann in der Nacht Sex – davor, vermutlich, also vor der Sache mit dem Messer – und es ist mir erst aufgefallen, als ich unter der Dusche stand, um das Blut abzuwaschen. Er war zu high, um an ein Kondom zu denken.“ Mit gerunzelter Stirn musterte Ianto das blasse Rührei auf seinem Teller und kippte HP Sauce darüber. Die braunen Spritzer machten das Ganze optisch nicht wirklich appetitlicher. Vielleicht war es auch die Erinnerung an Justin... 

 

„Hat er dich vergewaltigt?“, fragte Jack scharf.

 

Ianto sah ihn überrascht an. Dieser Gedanke war ihm nie gekommen, auch nicht damals. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben angefangen, rum zu machen, bevor ich die letzte Handvoll Pillen einwarf. Und ich bin irgendwann eingeschlafen, während er weiter gemacht hat.“ 

 

„Du bist noch nie eingeschlafen wenn wir Sex hatten.“ Der Scherz klang ein wenig dünn, und Jack griff nach seiner Serviette um einen Fettfleck von seiner Manschette zu wischen, wie um ihn zu überspielen.

 

„Das liegt daran, dass ich aufgehört habe, Drogen zu nehmen und zu viel zu trinken“, entgegnete Ianto mit einem Lächeln. 

 

„Was hast du danach getan?“ Jack ging nicht näher darauf ein. „Ich meine, damals in dieser Nacht?“ 

 

„Als ich wieder nüchtern war, bin ich in eine Klinik die freie Behandlungen anbot.“ Ianto stocherte in seinem Essen, spießte ein Stück Schinken aus dem Ei. „Sie haben meine Schulterwunde verbunden, und ich konnte einen Test machen… HIV und andere Geschlechtskrankheiten. Justin schleppte immer einen anderen Typen an, auch während ich bei ihm wohnte, ich wollte kein Risiko eingehen.“ Er nahm sich ein zweites Stück Toast, schob damit Eier auf seine Gabel und beförderte alles in seinen Mund. 

 

„Du hast nie mit einem von ihnen…?“ Jack gestikulierte mit dem Messer. 

 

„Nein. Ich war nur mit Justin im Bett. Und mit ein paar Mädchen, aber das war später, da wohnte ich nicht mehr bei ihm. Dann kam Torchwood. Und Lisa.“ Ianto sah auf. „Enttäuscht?“, fragte er dann.

 

„Weshalb?“ Jack deutete auf Iantos kaum halb geleerten Teller. „Iss. Wenn es dir nicht schmeckt, bestell etwas anderes, aber wir gehen nicht, bevor du ordentlich gefrühstückt hast.“

 

„Ja, Mami, ich esse mein Frühstück auf“, gab Ianto trocken zurück und nahm einen demonstrativen Bissen Toast. Jack führte sich manchmal wirklich wie eine Glucke auf. „Ich meinte, weil du jetzt weißt, dass du nicht der erste Mann für mich warst. Du hast nie danach gefragt, aber ich dachte…“ Er beendete den Satz nicht, sondern spießte eine Tomatenscheibe auf, die wohl als Deko einsam auf dem Tellerrand lag. Sie waren die ersten Gäste, früh am Morgen, aber die Tomate sah so labbrig aus, als wäre sie von letzter Woche übriggeblieben.

 

„Nicht frech werden, junger Mann“, erwiderte Jack grinsend. Dann wurde er wieder ernster. „Ich musste nicht fragen, ich habe gemerkt, dass du nicht völlig unerfahren bist. Und nein, ich bin nicht enttäuscht. Ich glaube, es gibt noch genug, was ich dir beibringen kann.“ Er lächelte vielsagend. 

 

Ianto lächelte zurück und griff nach seiner Kaffeetasse. „Davon bin ich überzeugt.“ Er widmete sich mit neuem Appetit seinem Frühstück. Wie es aussah, musste er bei Kräften bleiben…

 

 

Ende


	42. Mobbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen spielt Ianto einen Streich, doch Jack steht auf der Seite des jungen Walisers.

Titel: Mobbing

Autor: Lady Charena (Juni 2013)

Fandom: Torchwood 

Episode: nach 1.06 Countrycide

Wörter: 1741

Prompt: ruinierter Anzug

Charaktere: Team

Pairing: [Jack/Ianto]

Rating: pg

Beta: T‘Len

 

Summe: Owen spielt Ianto einen Streich, doch Jack steht auf der Seite des jungen Walisers.

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

Als das Würgen hinter dem Strauch aufgehört und Ianto offensichtlich – er konnte Teile seines Rückens und seine Füße sehen und das hieß, er stand aufrecht – nicht wieder das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, näherte sich ihm Jack langsam. Der junge Archivar hatte wohl sein Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden, zumindest körperlich. Seiner stürmischen Miene nach war seine Gemütslage nämlich keineswegs ausgeglichen. 

 

Allmählich fragte sich Jack, ob jemand – Schicksal, Karma, eine rachsüchtige höhere Macht – etwas gegen ihn hatte. Das war schon das zweite Mal, dass seine guten Absichten weit daneben gingen. Gut, es war kein Debakel wie die Fahrt ‚aufs Land‘…

 

Alles sah nach einer Routine-Einsammelaktion aus und Tosh hatte wirklich im Hub zu tun, das war nicht nur ein Vorwand gewesen… also sagte er Owen und Gwen, dass sie vorausgehen sollten und rief Ianto zu sich. Seit dem Vorfall mit den Kannibalen hatte der junge Waliser nicht mehr darum gebeten, das Team zu Feldeinsätzen zu begleiten. Jack hatte ihm einige Wochen zugestanden, um sich zu erholen. Doch sie waren einfach zu wenige und auf Dauer konnte sich Ianto nicht nur im Archiv oder dem Touristeninformationsbüro verkriechen. 

 

Und woher hätte er wissen können, dass Ianto beim Verstauen des – allen Scans nach harmlosen – Artefakts (sie hatten schon ein paar von diesen Dingern im Archiv, sie tauchten regelmäßig auf, auch wenn niemand sagen konnte, welchem Zweck sie dienten) plötzlich ohnmächtig werden würde, nur um sich nach dem Erwachen heftig übergeben zu müssen?

 

Owen hatte ihn flüchtig untersucht, für gesund erklärt und war dann ‚freiwillig‘ zum Auto zurück gelaufen, um Wasser für ihn zu holen. Vielleicht nur, um wieder den Kopf mit Gwen zusammen zu stecken. Er hatte die beiden schon den ganzen Morgen über tuscheln sehen, offenbar heckten sie etwas aus. Während Jack einem groggy wirkenden Ianto wieder auf die Beine half, schickte er Gwen zur Einfahrt des Grundstückes, um etwaige Schaulustige daran zu hindern, sich dem Artefakt zu nähern. Zwar schien, was auch immer Ianto getroffen hatte, nicht mehr zu wirken (zumindest verspürte Jack weder Schwindel noch Übelkeit), aber sie konnten nicht vorsichtig genug sein.

 

Und dann hörte er Gwen eine sehr aufschlussreiche Bemerkung machen – sie hatte offenbar vergessen, dass über den offenen Kanal das ganze Team mithören konnte – und wie Owen ihr barsch über den Mund fuhr. Ein rascher Scan mit seinem Wriststrip klärte alles auf.

 

„Die Show ist vorbei.“ Ianto sah nicht auf als er sprach, seine Stimme war rau. 

 

„Ich dachte, du könntest das vielleicht brauchen.“ Jack hielt ihm eine Wasserflasche und ein paar Papiertücher hin, die Owen vorbei gebracht hatte. Er ging in die Hocke und legte den Kopf schief, um Ianto anzusehen, der immer noch auf den Boden starrte. „Ich denke du wärst nicht froh, wenn du deinen Ärmel benutzen und einen weiteren Anzug ruinieren müsstest.“

 

„Sind Owen schon die Witze ausgegangen?“, fragte der junge Waliser schließlich und nahm die Tücher, die Jack ihm geduldig hinhielt. „Es ist plötzlich so still.“ Er wischte sich den Mund und die Hände ab, entfernte etwas von seinem Hosenbein. 

 

„Keine Sorge, er wird nichts mehr zu lachen finden, wenn er mit der Arbeit fertig ist", entgegnete Jack grimmig. 

 

„Welcher Arbeit?“ Zum ersten Mal sah Ianto ihn an. Seine Haut war fast durchscheinend, die Schatten unter seinen Augen ähnelten Prellungen. 

 

"Oh, er wird hier aufräumen. Allein." Jack schraubte die Wasserflasche auf, reichte sie ihm. "Und wenn er damit fertig ist, wird er in den Hub fahren und dort deine Arbeit erledigen."

 

„Wieso?“

 

„Weil ich dich jetzt nach Hause fahre.“ Er drückte Ianto die Flasche in die Hand.

 

Der Jüngere spülte den Mund aus, wischte sich dann mit einem angefeuchteten Tuch das Gesicht ab und trank mehr Wasser. „Es tut mir leid.“ Aber er klang nicht so. Er klang wütend.

 

„Es wird Owen nicht schaden“, meinte Jack leichthin. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und stand auf und wartete, bis der junge Waliser das gleiche tat und sein Jackett glatt strich. „Du hast nichts falsch gemacht.“

 

„Ich bin ohnmächtig geworden und habe dann mein halbes Innere nach draußen gekotzt“, erwiderte Ianto bitter. „Es war ein Fehler, den Hub zu verlassen und vor aller Welt zu beweisen, was für ein Versager ich bin.“

 

„Ianto, du bist kein Versager“, widersprach Jack. „Jedem von uns wäre genau das gleiche passiert. Dieses Ding hat ein elektromagnetisches Feld von einer Stärke ausgestrahlt, die Übelkeit, Schwindel und sogar Ohnmacht auslöst. Du warst einfach am nächsten dran, deshalb hat es dich am stärksten erwischt. Gwen ist auch ganz grün um die Nase geworden, wenn sie einen Meter näher bei dir gestanden hätte...“

 

„Das hat sie aber nicht“, unterbrach ihn Ianto leise. „Owen hat sie zu sich gerufen, bevor es los ging. Sie haben miteinander getuschelt und gekichert.“

 

„Vielen Dank du alte Petze“, kam es patzig von Harper, der unbemerkt wieder zu ihnen getreten war. 

 

„Das reicht, Owen“, unterbrach ihn Jack scharf. „Ianto, warum gehst du nicht zum Wagen und schickst Gwen hierher? Ich brauche noch ein Wort mit Doktor Harper, dann fahre ich dich nach Hause.“ 

 

Ianto nahm die Schultern zurück und nickte. Er verschwand Richtung Eingang.

 

Jack wandte sich an seinen Teamarzt. „Du lässt dir besser eine gute Erklärung für diese Sache einfallen“, sagte er, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass sein Bluetooth-Ohrhörer ausgeschaltet war und niemand – sprich, Ianto - mithören konnte. Owen trug keinen mehr. 

 

„Keine Ahnung von was du sprichst.“ Owen verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

 

„Ein falscher Alarm? Mit einem Artefakt aus unserem Archiv, nur um Ianto in Verlegenheit zu bringen?“ Jack machte keine Anstrengung, seinen Ärger zu verbergen. „Was hättest du gemacht, wenn ich Ianto nicht mit genommen hätte? Mir diesen miesen Scherz gespielt? Gwen ist ja offenbar deine Komplizin.“

 

Owen zog ein kleines, schwarzes Kästchen aus der Tasche. Eine Fernbedienung. „Damit kann ich es ein- und ausschalten. Es war nur ein Witz“, verteidigte sich der Arzt. „Ich dachte nicht, dass es Teaboy gleich derart aus den Latschen haut. Ich dachte, ihm wird vielleicht nur ein bisschen übel, aber er ist ja so ein extrem sensibles Pflänzchen…“ 

 

Jack trat zu ihm und bohrte ihm den Zeigefinger in die Brust. „Du schiebst das nicht auf Ianto. Ich dachte nach der Sache mit dem Pheromonspray hätten wir ein für alle Mal geklärt, dass Alien-Artefakte keine Spielsachen sind“, sagte er scharf. „Das war nicht witzig – und schon gar nicht von einem Arzt. Alles was du erreicht hast, ist das Ianto sich erniedrigt und wertlos fühlt.“

 

„Aber ich…“, begann Owen.

 

„Aber du hältst jetzt die Klappe“, unterbrach ihn Jack. „Spar dir deinen Atem dafür, dir eine Erklärung und eine Entschuldigung auszudenken. Du wirst nämlich Ianto morgen erklären, was hier heute passiert ist und du wirst dich bei ihm entschuldigen. Lass dir was einfallen und kauf ihm ein nettes Geschenk, um zu zeigen, dass du es ernst meinst. Gwen kann dir dabei helfen. Wenn ihr beide Iantos Arbeit unter euch aufteilt, solltet ihr noch Zeit für einen kurzen Einkaufsbummel finden.“ 

 

Owen machte den Mund auf um zu protestieren und klappte ihn rasch wieder zu, als Jack ihn ansah. „Okay.“ Er hob beide Hände. „Ich entschuldige mich bei Teab…Jones. Aber du musst ihn nicht gleich nach Hause schicken, nur wegen dem bisschen kotz…“ Er fing einen zweiten Blick seines Bosses auf und beschloss, es dabei zu belassen. „Wasauchimmer“, murrte er.

 

„Ich hoffe um deinetwillen du bist morgen überzeugender.“ Jack wandte sich zum Gehen, gerade als Gwen bei ihnen ankam. „Ihr könnt ja eure Kreativität darauf verwenden, heraus zu finden, wie ihr ohne Wagen zum Hub zurück kommt.“

 

„Was? Wieso?“, fragte Gwen verständnislos. „Was ist mit dem Wagen?“

 

„Owen erklärt dir das gerne ausführlich“, rief Jack über die Schulter, aber ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen.

 

 

###

 

 

Ianto lehnte im Sitz zurück, die Augen geschlossen. 

 

„Besser?“, fragte Jack knapp, als er auf dem Fahrersitz Platz nahm. Er war noch immer wütend über Owens dumme Aktion, wollte Ianto das aber nicht wissen lassen. 

 

Der junge Waliser nickte – und verzog das Gesicht. „Bis auf die Kopfschmerzen.“

 

„Die sollten verschwinden, wenn du genug getrunken hast und ein paar Stunden schläfst.“ Jack fädelte den SUV in den fließenden Verkehr ein. 

 

„Es war Absicht, oder?“, fragte Ianto nach einer Weile leise.

 

Jack hatte angenommen, er wäre eingeschlafen oder döse zumindest vor sich hin. „Es war kein… Unfall“, bestätigte er, zu Ianto hinübersehend.

 

Der junge Waliser nickte nur leicht und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. 

 

„Owen wird sich noch persönlich bei dir entschuldigen.“ Jack fand das Schweigen des Archivars unbehaglich.

 

„Schon gut.“ 

 

Ianto klang nicht resigniert. Er hörte sich an als wäre es völlig normal, dass der Arzt ihn mobbte und das verriet Jack, dass Ianto sich immer noch nicht als volles Mitglied des Teams sah. Er wusste, dass sein eigenes wechselhaftes Verhalten nicht viel dazu beitrug. Da war etwas zwischen ihnen gewesen, bevor sie Iantos „kleines Geheimnis“ im Keller entdeckten, aber vielleicht war das auch nur Teil der Täuschung. Jack war solche Ambivalenz nicht gewohnt, er war nicht gewohnt daran zu zweifeln, welche Absichten hinter jedem Wort und jeder Geste wirklich steckten. Aus diesem Grund hielt er für gewöhnlich Gefühle oberflächlich. Etwas an Ianto war anders… „Lass uns zusammen essen gehen“, schlug er spontan vor.

 

Der junge Mann wandte den Kopf und sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Ich denke nicht, dass das im Moment eine gute Idee ist.“ Er legte in einer unbewusst schützenden Geste den Arm quer über seinen Bauch. 

 

„Wir können an einer Apotheke anhalten und dir etwas zur Beruhigung deines Magens besorgen.“ Jack nahm einem anderen Fahrzeug die Vorfahrt und schenkte dem aufgebracht gestikulierenden Fahrer ein übertrieben freundliches Lächeln. „Du musst irgendwann wieder etwas essen. Wenn dieser Anzug noch ein wenig lockerer sitzt, dann erfüllt sich bald mein größter Wunsch von ganz alleine durch die Schwerkraft und ich sehe, was darunter steckt.“

 

„Und ich dachte dazu dienen die in meinem Schlafzimmer installierten Kameras“, flachste Ianto, seine Stimme so beiläufig und glatt als mache er eine Bemerkung über das Wetter.

 

Überrascht lachte Jack auf. Er warf Ianto einen Blick zu, doch der hatte wieder die Augen geschlossen. Da war definitiv etwas an dem jungen Waliser, das es wert war, zu retten. Wenn nötig, auch vor sich selbst.

 

 

Ende


	43. Der beste Espresso der Stadt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack und Ianto haben endlich die Chance auf ein Date – doch der Abend endet anders als geplant.

Titel: Der beste Espresso der Stadt

Autor: Lady Charena (August 2013)

Fandom: Torchwood 50 Ways

Episode: ---

Wörter: 4512

Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen, Owen, Tosh, OCs

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Rating: A/R, pg12, slash

 

Summe: Jack und Ianto haben endlich die Chance auf ein Date – doch der Abend endet anders als geplant. 

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

„Oh nein, da muss ich dir definitiv wiedersprechen.“ Ianto beugte sich lachend vor, beide Hände abwehrend erhoben. „Es genügt nicht, Salz und Essig auf ein paar Salatblätter zu schütten und es Salat zu nennen. Das Essen war einfach grässlich, gib es zu.“ 

 

„Die Suppe war gut“, verteidigte Jack die Auswahl seines Restaurants für ihr Date. „Die Gemüsesuppe als Vorspeise.“

 

„Auf der Karte stand, es war Fischsuppe“, hielt der jüngere Mann triumphierend entgegen. „Du konntest es also auch nicht unterscheiden.“

 

Soweit es Jack betraf, hätte es auch pures Leitungswasser sein können. Zugegeben hatte er nur Augen für den jungen Waliser gehabt und vom Essen nicht viel mitbekommen. Dieser Abend – den sie sich schwer verdient hatten – sollte etwas Besonderes werden. Da war noch immer ein Bruch zwischen ihnen – sein Verschwinden mit dem Doctor, Iantos Beteiligung an der „Meuterei“ gegen ihn – den zu kitten sie seit einiger Zeit ernsthafte Anstrengungen unternahmen. 

 

Ianto lehnte sich zurück und knöpfte sein Jackett auf. „Ich hätte mich nie von dir überreden lassen sollen, Wein zu trinken.“ Er löste seine Krawatte und fächelte sich Luft zu. „Mir ist richtig heiß.“ 

 

Er trank selten Alkohol. Mal ein Bier mit den anderen im Pub oder wenn sie Take-out mit nach Hause brachten. Gelegentlich was immer an Feuerwasser sich in dem Dekanter in Jacks Büro befand, und er seinen Boss und Freund nicht alleine brüten lassen wollte. Sie bestellten das Tagesmenü und es wurde mit einer Flasche Wein serviert. Jack hatte ein Glas getrunken und war dann auf Wasser umgestiegen, sich zum Fahrer für den Abend erklärend. Ianto hatte zwei… oder vielleicht auch zweieinhalb oder drei?... Gläser getrunken, hauptsächlich um den Salz-Essig-Geschmack aus dem Mund zu spülen. Er war nicht unbedingt ein großer Weinexperte, aber besser als das Essen war der Rotwein allemal gewesen. 

 

„Warum ziehst du dann nicht ein paar Sachen aus und machst es dir bequem?“, entgegnete Jack mit einem Augenzwinkern. 

 

Der junge Waliser lachte wieder und Jack genoss es, ihn so zu sehen. „Ich denke ich halte es noch aus, bis wir in meiner Wohnung sind.“ Trotzdem löste er den Sicherheitsgurt, zog sein Jackett aus, faltete es ordentlich zusammen und legte es auf den Rücksitz. „Aber das auf meinem Teller war hundertprozentig kein Lamm gewesen. Eher ein ausgewachsenes Schaf. Und ich denke es ist nach einem langen, erfüllten Leben und viel Bewegung an Altersschwäche gestorben.“

 

„Okay, ich verstehe den Hinweis. Du suchst in Zukunft die Restaurants für unsere Dates aus“, gab Jack lachend nach. „Aber zu meiner Verteidigung, als ich das letzten Mal dort gewesen bin, war das Essen besser.“

 

„Und wann war das?“, neckte ihn Ianto. „In diesem Jahrtausend oder dem letzten?“ 

 

„Frechdachs!“ Jack gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Oberschenkel.

 

„Beide Hände ans Steuer, alter Mann“, fuhr Ianto lachend fort. „Wenn du mir einen Kratzer oder eine Beule rein machst, muss ich dich leider töten. Ich liebe dieses Auto.“

 

„Mehr als mich?“ Die Worte waren kaum über seine Lippen, als Jack sie auch schon bereute. Aber er konnte sie nicht mehr zurücknehmen. 

 

Einen Moment lang schwieg Ianto und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe, den Blick auf die Straße vor ihnen gerichtet. Dann sprach er weiter, als hätte Jack nie etwas gesagt. „Das gehört alles zu deinem Plan, nicht? Du hast mich betrunken gemacht, nur damit ich dich endlich damit fahren lasse.“ 

 

„Ich gestehe.“ Jack fand plötzlich mehr Interesse an den Verkehrszeichen als zuvor. „Alles was du willst.“ Er konnte selbst den gezwungen fröhlichen Ton in seiner Stimme hören. „Es tut mir leid, dass der Abend ein Reinfall war.“

 

Ianto streckte die Hand aus und legte sie auf Jacks Arm. „Das wollte ich nicht damit sagen. Es war kein Reinfall. Die Gesellschaft war nämlich ausgezeichnet.“ Seine Finger wanderten von Jacks Ellbogen zu seinem Handgelenk, zeichneten einen Kreis auf seinen Handrücken. „Und er ist noch nicht vorbei, oder? Das Dessert gibt es bei mir. Und dazu den besten Espresso der Stadt. Ich habe im Internet unglaubliche Bohnen gefunden, so etwas hast du noch nie getrunken.“

 

Jack akzeptierte den Themenwechsel mit einiger Erleichterung. „Oh, wirklich? Der beste der Stadt?“ Er musste wegen einer roten Ampel an einer Kreuzung stoppen und wandte den Kopf, um den jungen Waliser anzusehen. „Ich hoffe du kannst beweisen was du versprichst.“

 

Lächelnd setzte Ianto zu einer Antwort an – in diesem Moment explodierte die Welt in metallisches Kreischen, grelles Licht, unaussprechlichen Schmerz und einem Regen aus Glas. 

 

 

###

 

 

Jack zog seinen Mantel enger um die Schultern. Regenwasser sickerte in seinen Kragen, klatschte seine Haare gegen den Kopf. Es musste schon eine Weile nieseln, denn er stand in einer Pfütze, die nicht dagewesen war, als er aufs Dach kam. Ein unangenehmer Wind war aufgekommen und ließ seine Finger kalt und steif werden. 

 

Gwen war irgendwann hier gewesen. Sie hatte ihm seinen Mantel gebracht, den er auf den Rücksitz geworfen hatte, als sie das Restaurant verließen und einen Becher Automatenkaffee, den er nicht angerührt hatte.

 

Er starrte auf den Becher, auf dem sich eine ölige schimmernde Schicht gebildet hatte und kippte seinen Inhalt auf den Boden. Iantos Gesicht tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf und er hörte ihn lachen. „Der beste Espresso der Stadt“, flüsterte Jack. Er ließ den Kaffeebecher fallen und fuhr sich durch die Haare, dann rieb er sich mit der Handfläche übers Gesicht. 

 

Der Wind erfasste das leichte Plastikteil und wirbelte es übers Dach, bis es sich an der Betonfassung einer Antenne verfing. 

 

Gwen hatte gesagt, dass es ein Unfall gewesen war. Als sie an der Ampel standen, hatte sie ein anderes Auto beinahe ungebremst gerammt. Das CCTV hatte alles aufgezeichnet. Der Fahrer war betrunken gewesen und möglicherweise abgelenkt, hatte vielleicht telefoniert, als er auf der Fahrerseite in Iantos Audi krachte. Er war noch nicht ansprechbar laut Gwen. Eine Angelegenheit für die Heddlu, nicht Torchwood.

 

Jack erinnerte sich nicht daran. Er war auf der Straße liegend zu sich gekommen, als ihm ein älterer Mann mit Brille und der reflektierenden Jacke eines Notarztes mit einer Taschenlampe in die Augen leuchtete. 

 

Benommen vom Blutverlust und seinen immer noch heilenden Verletzungen dauerte es eine Weile, bis er in der Lage war, seinen Ausweis zu suchen und jede weitere ärztliche Behandlung abzulehnen. 

 

Er hoffte, dass der Arzt nicht so viel mitbekommen hatte, dass eine Behandlung mit Retcon notwendig war. Gwen würde sich darum und um die Polizisten kümmern müssen, es war ihr Job. 

 

Ein junger Polizist hatte ihn auf dem Weg zum Auto aufgehalten und wieder musste er seinen Ausweis zücken und erklären, dass Torchwood die Kontrolle über die Unfallstelle übernahm. Wiederwillig räumten die Feuerwehr, die Polizisten und Sanitäter das Feld. 

 

Der Audi war kaum wiederzuerkennen. Verbogenes Metall, Glasscherben, nun unidentifizierbare Kunststoffteile. So viele Glassplitter, dass die Straße im Licht der Laternen wie Diamantschmuck glitzerte. 

 

Es war zu dunkel, um das Blut zu sehen.

 

Der Constable, der versucht hatte ihn aufzuhalten, trat neben ihn. 

 

„Wo ist…“ Er spürte ein Brennen in der Brust, dass sich durch seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete. „Da war außer mir noch jemand im Auto.“

 

„Er ist bereits im Krankenhaus. Der andere Fahrer auch.“ Der Polizist sah ihn von der Seite an. „Soll ich jemand anrufen?“

 

„Das mache ich selbst.“ Er griff in die Tasche, aber da war kein Handy. Richtig. Er hatte es im Hub gelassen. Absichtlich. Um Ianto zu zeigen, dass er es ernst meinte. Und wenn es wirklich einen Notfall geben sollte, wusste Tosh, wie sie ihn über seinen Vortex Manipulator alarmieren konnte. „Ich…“

 

„Hier.“ Der Constable reichte ihm sein Handy. „Ich sehe zu, ob ich Kaffee für Sie auftreiben kann, okay, Captain?“ Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, ging er. 

 

Er war in der Nacht verschwunden, bevor Jack etwas sagen konnte. Vielleicht hätte er ihm sonst einen Job angeboten. 

 

Danach musste er Gwen angerufen haben, aber auch an dieses Gespräch erinnerte er sich nicht mehr. Alles was er tat, war da zu stehen als wäre er angewurzelt. Er hätte keinen Schritt gehen können, selbst wenn sein Leben davon abhängig gewesen wäre.

 

Owen war vor ihr eingetroffen, hatte einen Blick auf das Wrack geworfen, geflucht und sich an die nach wie vor wartenden Helfer gewandt, um zu erfahren in welches Krankenhaus Ianto gebracht worden war und wie es ihm ging.

 

Tosh und Gwen kamen fast gleichzeitig an. Gwen bestürmte ihn mit Fragen, auf die er keine Antworten wusste, also schwieg er. Tosh stand still neben ihm, ihre Haut fast durchsichtig im Licht der Straßenlampen, eine Hand auf den Mund gepresst. Dann berührte sie seine Schulter, und nahm Gwens Arm, um sie beide zur Seite zu ziehen. 

 

Er nahm an, dass die beiden sich um alles weitere gekümmert hatten. Owen kam zurück und sie fuhren ins Krankenhaus.

 

„Jack?“

 

Zuerst dachte er, die Stimme wäre wie alle anderen nur in seinem Kopf, aber schließlich drang Gwen zu ihm durch und er sah sie an. „Ist er…?“

 

„Nein. Nein, Jack.“ Gwen lächelte und drückte seine Hände. „Ianto ist aus der Narkose aufgewacht. Der Arzt sagt, er darf für ein paar Minuten Besuch bekommen und das er wieder ganz gesund wird. Ich bin so schnell hergelaufen wie ich konnte. Jack, du musst von diesem Dach runter. Deine Finger sind die reinsten Eisklumpen. Tosh und Owen warten auf uns.“

 

Für einen Moment verlangsamte sich die Zeit, erstarrte und setzte sich dann mit normaler Geschwindigkeit weiter in Bewegung. Und mit ihr sein Gehirn. 

 

Jack löste seine Hände aus Gwens Griff und straffte die Schultern. „Okay. Das ist gut, oder? Er wird… Gwen, du musst mir einen Gefallen tun. Zwei, um genau zu sein.“

 

„Natürlich.“ Gwen musste fast rennen, um mit seinen weiten Schritten mithalten zu können. Ihre Stiefelsohlen rutschten auf dem nassen Dach. „Was brauchst du von mir?“

 

„Nimm bitte Tosh mit in Iantos Wohnung und packt eine Tasche mit allem, was er brauchen könnte. Tosh war schon häufiger bei ihm, sie kennt sich aus. Sie kann die Sachen morgen vorbei bringen. Und dann möchte ich, dass du die Adresse von Iantos Schwester raussuchst und morgen früh zu ihr fährst. Sie muss wissen, was passiert ist.“ Jack öffnete die Tür zum Treppenhaus. „Und Gwen – sie weiß nichts von ihm und mir. Bitte pass auf, was du ihr erzählst, okay?“

 

Es war Gwen anzusehen, dass ihr eine Bemerkung auf der Zunge lag. Aber sie nickte nur und folgte Jack die Treppen hinab.

 

 

###

 

 

Es war irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden, als Ianto die Augen öffnete. Er war wach gewesen, als Jack das erste Mal zu ihm durfte, aber kurz darauf eingeschlafen. Schläuche und Kabel umgaben ihn wie ein Gespinst. Ianto würde es hassen. 

 

Eine Schwester hatte ihn nach ein paar Minuten aus dem Raum gescheucht, ihm aber zugestanden, dass er auf einem Stuhl davor warten durfte. Sie brachte ihm auch mehr von dem Kaffee, den er nicht trank. 

 

Owen tauchte auf und warf sich auf den Stuhl neben ihn. Er erklärte, dass die meisten von Iantos Verletzungen davon kamen, dass er nicht angeschnallt gewesen war und beim Aufprall durch den Wagen geschleudert wurde. Das Gute war, seine Verletzungen waren nicht lebensbedrohlich. Dank der Seitenairbags nur ein gebrochener Arm, ein gebrochenes Bein auf der Körperseite, mit der er gegen die Tür geprallt war. Schnitte von der geborstenen Windschutzscheibe. Prellungen. Platzwunden und eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung. Trotzdem würde er einige Wochen, oder ein paar Monate brauchen, um sich ganz davon zu erholen. Er schickte Owen nach Hause, als der Arzt seinen Bericht abgeschlossen hatte.

 

Gwen und Tosh hatten das Krankenhaus bereits verlassen, nachdem der Arzt keinen weiteren Besuch gestattete. Sie versprachen, sich um den Hub und alles Weitere zu kümmern. 

 

Später, als es still und dunkel war, schlich er sich zurück in Iantos Zimmer und nahm auf dem ans Bett geschobenen Besucherstuhl Platz. 

 

Wie oft schon hatte er diese Situation erlebt. Und jedes Mal verspürte er die gleiche Hilflosigkeit. Die gleichen Schuldgefühle. Den Selbstekel. Er hatte sich in der Besuchertoilette das Blut abgewaschen. Hatte wider besseren Wissens nach Wunden, Narben oder anderen Spuren des Unfalls gesucht und natürlich keine gefunden. Der zugeknöpfte Mantel verbarg größtenteils den Zustand seiner Kleidung, so dass niemand zu viele Fragen stellte. 

 

Warum hatte er nicht darauf bestanden, dass Ianto sich wieder anschnallte, nachdem er das Jackett ausgezogen hatte? 

 

„Ianto? Hey.“ Er beugte sich über den jungen Waliser, damit er im schwachen Schein des Nachtlichts keine Regung übersah. Vorsichtig legte Jack die Hand an die unverletzte Wange von Iantos Gesicht. „Es wird alles gut. Du wirst wieder gesund.“ 

 

Der junge Waliser blinzelte einige Male. „Jack?“, fragte er.

 

„Hey. Weißt du, wo du bist?“

 

Iantos Blick glitt durch den Raum, bevor er zu ihm zurückkehrte. „Krankenhaus“, sagte er mit einer Stimme, die klang als hätte er mit Steinen gegurgelt. Er schnitt eine Grimasse. „Wir… ein Unfall, richtig?“

 

„Ja. Wir hatten einen Unfall. Ein betrunkener Fahrer.“ Es standen Wasser und ein paar Plastikbecher auf dem Nachttisch bereit, also nahm er an, dass Ianto trinken durfte. Jack goss ein wenig Wasser in einen Becher und hielt ihn Ianto hin, so dass er trinken konnte. Es ging etwas daneben, aber Ianto schluckte und presste dann die Lippen zusammen, um zu bedeuten, dass er genug hatte.

 

Jack nahm wieder auf der Bettkante Platz. „Kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun? Brauchst du etwas?“

 

„Ich bin müde.“ Ianto sprach ein wenig undeutlich, aber das war nicht ungewöhnlich, wenn er erschöpft war. 

 

„Okay. Dann schlaf.“ Ein genähter Schnitt zog sich quer über Iantos Schläfe, spaltete seine rechte Augenbraue. „Werd rasch gesund. Du hast mir den besten Espresso der Stadt versprochen. Und ich kann es kaum erwarten.“ Jack küsste ihn auf die Mitte der Stirn, auf die Wange - eine der wenigen unverletzten Stellen in seinem Gesicht. „Hast du noch irgendeinen Wunsch?“

 

Ianto schloss einen Moment die Augen, öffnete sie dann wieder. „Wirst du… könntest du…“ Er schluckte. 

 

„Bleiben? Ob ich bleibe?“, beendete Jack den Satz für ihn. „Natürlich bleibe ich hier. Du kannst ganz beruhigt schlafen.“ Er rieb mit der Fläche des Daumens über Iantos Handrücken, sorgfältig darauf achtend, dass er die Infusionsnadel nicht berührte, die daran befestigt war. 

 

Der junge Waliser schloss die Lider. „Jack?“, murmelte er.

 

„Hier.“ Er spürte einen Knoten im Hals, als Iantos Finger über seine glitten und sich um sie krümmten, der leichte Druck wie ein Rettungsanker für ihn.

 

„Ich liebe dich mehr als das Auto.“ 

 

Jack beugte sich vor, darauf bedacht, dass er Iantos Körper nicht berührte und legte sein Gesicht neben dem des jungen Mannes aufs Kissen. Seine Wange streifte die leicht stoppelige von Ianto. Seine Rückenmuskeln protestierten schon nach wenigen Sekunden gegen die unbequeme Haltung, doch er ignorierte es. Er konnte Ianto atmen hören, das leichte Röcheln am Ende des Ausatmens. Er nahm es mit in den Schlaf.

 

 

###

 

 

„Jack? Hey, Zeit zum Aufwachen.“ 

 

Er schlug die Augen auf und fand sich Nase an Nase mit Ianto. Einen Moment lang war es wie an jedem anderen Morgen, an dem er neben dem jungen Waliser aufwachte – dann nahm er den Kopf zurück, den scharfen Schmerz in seinem Nacken ignorierend und die Erinnerungen kamen mit der Wucht eines Schlages zurück. Das Tageslicht brachte die Prellungen auf Iantos blasser Haut deutlich zum Vorschein. Seine Unterlippe und die verletzte Augenbraue waren verfärbt und angeschwollen. 

 

Jack saß halb, lag halb, auf dem Bett, sein Kopf auf Iantos Kissen, sein Oberkörper zur Seite gedreht, damit er Ianto nicht unter sich erdrückte. Sein Körper fühlte sich kalt und taub an und es schien ein Wunder, dass er nicht einfach irgendwann im Schlaf auf den Boden gerutscht war. 

 

Iantos Finger kämmten durch sein verklebtes Haar. „Du siehst fürchterlich aus“, flüsterte der junge Mann heiser. „Sie wollten dich rauswerfen, aber ich habe gesagt, dass ich eine Krankenhausphobie habe und sonst nicht schlafen kann. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie mir geglaubt haben, aber die Schwester meinte, du darfst bis zum Frühstück bleiben.“

 

Jack spürte, wie sich seine Lippen unwillkürlich zu einem Lächeln verzogen. „Nun, du siehst großartig aus“, antwortete er. 

 

Ianto versuchte zu lächeln, zuckte aber zusammen, als der Riss in seiner Unterlippe schmerzte. „Lügner.“

 

„Wahrheit“, gab Jack im gleichen Ton zurück und küsste ihn auf die Nase. „Wie geht es dir?“

 

„Als wäre ich in einem Unfall gewesen.“ Ianto drehte den Kopf, sah an die Decke. „Eine Schwester hat mir die Infusion abgenommen und versprochen, mir Haferschleim zum Frühstück zu bringen, also muss es mir besser gehen.“

 

Die Stimmung kippte merklich, von einem Augenblick zum nächsten. Jack setzte sich auf und presste eine Hand gegen seine krampfenden Rückenmuskeln. Dumpfer Schmerz pochte hinter seinen Schläfen und er konnte riechen, dass er dringend duschen und endlich die Kleider wechseln sollte. Er stand auf, starrte auf das kompliziert aussehende Gerüst, in dem Iantos gebrochenes Bein hing. Der gebrochene Arm lag schräg von seinem Körper abgewinkelt auf einer Art Polster. Er schluckte. „Es tut mir leid.“

 

„Ich erinnere mich nicht an alles.“ Ianto sah ihn an. „Aber an die rote Ampel. Und das wir gewartet haben. Nicht deine Schuld. Nur… Pech.“ Er blinzelte ein paar Mal. „Du musst… bist du…“

 

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Vermutlich.“ Jack zuckte mit den Achseln. Er konnte gut ohne die Erinnerung an einen weiteren Tod leben. „Ich habe Tosh gebeten, dir ein paar Sachen aus deiner Wohnung zu holen. Und Gwen fährt später bei deiner Schwester vorbei, sie gibt ihr persönlich Bescheid.“

 

Ein Ruck ging durch Ianto als ob er versuche, sich aufzusetzen. „Meine Schwester?“, fragte er aufgebracht. „Was hat sie… Wieso ziehst du meine Schwester da rein?“

 

Jack hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Okay, Ianto beruhige dich. Ich rufe Gwen an und sage ihr, dass sie es lassen soll.“ Einer der Monitore über dem Bett piepste wie wild. „Ianto? Beruhige dich bitte.“ Er beugte sich über ihn, rieb besänftigend Iantos Schulter, dort wo der Krankenhauskittel unter seine Achsel gezogen war, da der Gipsarm nicht durch den Ärmel passte. Das hektische Piepsen ging langsam auf ein normales Maß zurück. „Entschuldige. Ich dachte, du würdest wollen, dass sie Bescheid weiß.“

 

„Es reicht, wenn sie davon erfährt, wenn ich wieder auf den Beinen bin.“ Ianto schloss die Augen. „Wir haben keinen… engen Kontakt.“ Ein frischer Schweißfilm hatte sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet und er atmete flacher, hastiger als zuvor. Seine unverletzte Hand krallte sich ins Laken. 

 

„Ich hole jemand. Du brauchst etwas gegen die Schmerzen.“ 

 

Jack stand auf. Er war fast an der Tür, als Ianto: „Nein, ich halte das schon aus“, sagte. 

 

„Unsinn.“ 

 

Er verließ das Zimmer und schnappte sich die erste Krankenschwester, die ihm über den Weg lief. Sie versprach sofort nach Ianto zu sehen und Jack ging weiter zur Schwesternstation am Ende des Flurs, wo er die junge Inderin hinter dem Tresen darum bat, telefonieren zu dürfen. Sie lächelte schüchtern und sagte, es wäre normalerweise nicht erlaubt, dafür gab es Kartentelefone unten im Eingang. Aber sie machte eine Ausnahme und drehte das Telefon auf seinem schwenkbaren Arm in seine Richtung. 

 

Jack dankte ihr und rief Gwen an, die noch Zuhause war. Er schnitt ihre Fragen nach Iantos Zustand kurz ab und bat sie, den Besuch bei seiner Schwester zu unterlassen. Natürlich wollte sie wissen wieso, aber sie akzeptierte seine Erklärung, dass Ianto das selbst tun würde. Mit dem Versprechen, spätestens mittags im Hub zu sein, beendete er das Gespräch. Er dankte der Schwester und ihre Wangen färbten sich fast so rot wie der Punkt auf ihrer Stirn. Jack fand ein paar zerknitterte Ein-Pfund-Noten in der Tasche und stopfte sie in eine Dose mit der Aufschrift „Kaffeekasse“, die auf dem Tresen stand. Er zwinkerte ihr zu und ging zu Iantos Zimmer zurück. 

 

Als er die Tür öffnete, scheuchte ihn die Krankenschwester, die er zu Ianto geschickt hatte, sofort wieder aus dem Raum. Im Korridor wandte sie sich an ihn. „Ihr Freund schläft jetzt“, informierte sie ihn. „Er braucht im Moment Ruhe mehr als Besucher.“

 

Jack notierte abwesend, dass sie den Kopf in den Nacken legen musste, weil sie sonst bei ihrer Größe mit seinem Brustkorb gesprochen hätte. Durch ihre kurzen, braunen Locken zogen sich graue Strähnen. „Ich werde ihn nicht stören, ich will nur kurz nach ihm sehen.“

 

„Mister Jones schläft“, entgegnete die Schwester streng. „Sie können später wieder kommen und ihn besuchen.“ Sie sah auf einen Blutfleck an seinem Ärmel und ihre Stimme wurde milder. „Sie waren an dem Unfall beteiligt, nicht wahr? Vielleicht sollten Sie sich ebenfalls ein wenig ausruhen.“

 

Jack kapitulierte. Sie hatte Recht. Er würde sich zwar nicht ausruhen, aber endlich duschen und umziehen. „Okay. Gut, ich schätze das ist eine gute Idee.“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Falls Ianto in der Zwischenzeit aufwacht, könnten Sie bitte dafür sorgen, dass er erfährt, dass ich bald zurückkomme? Ich will nicht, dass er denkt, irgendetwas anderes wäre wichtiger gewesen als er und dass ich ihn im Stich gelassen hätte.“

 

„Ich denke das kann ich einrichten.“ Ihr Gesichtsausdruck milderte sich zu einem Lächeln. „Er ist hier in guten Händen. Meine Schicht geht bis mittags, ich werde ab und zu nach Mister Jones sehen, Captain Harkness.“

 

Er war überrascht, dass sie seinen Namen wusste, aber vermutlich stand der in den Unterlagen, die Owen ausgefüllt hatte. Immerhin kannte er als Teamarzt ihre medizinischen Details am besten. „Danke. Schwester…“ Er griff suchend in seine Taschen.

 

„Ann. Ann Scott“, erwiderte die Krankenschwester und tippte auf ein Namenschild an ihrer Brusttasche, das er bisher noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Zweifellos war er mit seinen Gedanken heute woanders, denn er kam nicht einmal auf die Idee, ein wenig mit ihr zu flirten. „Und dafür bin ich da.“

 

Jack fand endlich eine Visitenkarte mit seiner Handynummer. Sie war neutral gehalten, nur mit seinem Namen und der Telefonnummer bedruckt. Selbst eine Geheimorganisation kam nicht immer ganz um den Austausch von Kontaktdaten herum. Ianto stellte ganz nach Bedarf Visitenkarten für das Team am Computer her. Dieses Exemplar reiste wohl schon eine ganze Weile in seiner Tasche durch die Gegend, denn eine Ecke war abgeknickt, und ein fettiger Fingerabdruck verschmierte das Ca von Captain. Trotzdem reichte er sie an Schwester Ann weiter. „Danke. Ich bin unter dieser Nummer immer zu erreichen.“

 

Sie nickte, steckte die Karte in eine kleine Tasche an der Seite ihres Oberteils und sah ihm hinterher, als er ging. Vielleicht wollte sie sicher sein, dass er sich nicht heimlich zurück in Iantos Zimmer schlich.

 

 

###

 

 

Drei Stunden später trat Jack wieder durch die Türen des Krankenhauses. Die Geruchs- und Geräuschkulisse kam ihm jetzt schon vertraut vor.

 

Tosh hatte Iantos Sachen in eine große Sporttasche gepackt und mit in den Hub gebracht, da sie nicht sicher gewesen war, ob Ianto schon Besuch erhalten durfte. Einfach auf der Station die Sachen abgeben, wollte sie aber auch nicht. Tosh kam in dem Moment in sein Büro, als er die Leiter aus dem Bunker nach oben kletterte, sich die Haare trocken reibend. 

 

Er ließ das Handtuch sinken und lächelte ihr zu. „Hey, Toshiko. Wie…“ 

 

Die Computerexpertin überraschte ihn damit, dass sie ihn wortlos umarmte. Er drückte sie dankbar an sich, presste einen Kuss auf ihr Haar. „Er wird wieder gesund, Tosh“, sagte er leise. „Er ist okay.“

 

Ungeduldig stand er neben einem jungen, dunkelhäutigen Mann im Rollstuhl im Lift, der sich scheinbar nur mit extremem Schneckentempo in das nächste Stockwerk bewegte. Endlich öffneten sich die Türen und er joggte fast den Korridor entlang, schlängelte sich zwischen Patienten, Besuchern und Krankenhauspersonal durch.

 

Ianto drehte den Kopf, als Jack in den Raum trat. Die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen hatten die gleiche Färbung wie die Prellungen, die auf seiner Haut zu sehen waren. Aber er wirkte wach und die meisten der Kabel und Schläuche von letzter Nacht waren verschwunden. Der Monitor war abgeschaltet.

 

„Hey.“ Jack stellte die Tasche auf den Besucherstuhl und setzte sich wieder auf die Bettkante. „Du bist ja schon wieder wach.“ Er küsste ihn vorsichtig auf den Mund, nicht zu viel Druck auf seine verletzte Unterlippe ausübend. Dann auf die Stirn. Iantos Haut schmeckte nach Salz und Desinfektionsmittel. „Tosh lässt dich schön grüßen. Die anderen beiden vermutlich auch, aber die waren noch nicht da, als ich gegangen bin.“

 

Der junge Waliser blinzelte zu ihm hoch. „Hast du mir diese Schwester Ann auf den Hals gehetzt?“, fragte er. Seine unverletzte Hand landete auf Jacks Arm, seine Finger glitten fast suchend über den Ärmel des Mantels. „Sie sieht alle fünfzehn Minuten nach mir.“

 

„Warum? Sie ist doch nett.“ Erleichterung stieg in ihm auf. Ianto klang wieder mehr wie er selbst. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du denkst, ich bin wieder einmal einfach so ohne Abschied verschwunden.“

 

„Bevor du die Chance hattest, den besten Espresso der Stadt zu trinken?“, erwiderte Ianto. „Das glaube ich nicht.“

 

„Du erinnerst dich daran?“ Jack umschloss Iantos Finger, küsste seine Fingerspitzen. Auf seinem Handrücken hatte die Infusionsnadel einen rotblau unterlaufenen Fleck hinterlassen. 

 

„An das meiste.“ Ianto lächelte, nur ein leichtes Zucken der Mundwinkel. „Daran, dass du die ganze Nacht geblieben bist, obwohl es nicht erlaubt ist.“

 

„Ich bin nicht gut mit Regeln, das weißt du.“ Jack erwiderte das Lächeln. „Owen meinte, du kannst in ein paar Tagen nach Hause. Unter der Voraussetzung, dass sich jemand um dich kümmert.“ Ianto öffnete den Mund, doch Jack legte rasch einen Finger über seine Lippen. „Du hast die Wahl zwischen mir und Owen als deinen neuen, vorübergehenden Mitbewohner.“ 

 

„Bitte nicht Owen.“ Ianto verzog das Gesicht zu einer entsetzten Grimasse. „Ich kann mit dem Gips kein Blut aufwischen, nachdem ich ihn umgebracht habe.“

 

„Da ist die Antwort, die ich hören wollte“, grinste Jack. Er holte tief Luft. „Vielleicht… wäre es okay… wenn ich länger bleibe? Auch wenn du wieder auf den Beinen bist, meine ich.“ Er war nicht so mutig wie Ianto, er konnte ihm noch nicht sagen, dass er ihn liebte… aber vielleicht konnte er ihm so zeigen, dass er es ernst meinte. 

 

„Ja. Das wäre sehr okay.“ Ianto drückte seine Finger. „Mir gefällt die Idee bedient zu werden“, setzte er neckend hinzu. 

 

„Hey, so haben wir nicht gewettet.“ Jack küsste ihn lachend auf die Stirn, auf die Augenlider, die Nasenspitze. „Ich bin immer noch dein Boss.“

 

„Nicht in meiner Wohnung. Sir.“ Ianto sah zu ihm auf. „Danke, dass du geblieben bist, Jack.“

 

Er strich ihm das Haar aus der Stirn zurück, rieb mit dem Daumen an der Haarlinie entlang, als versuche er die Konturen von Iantos Gesicht nachzuzeichnen. „Ich brauche dich. Also… das hier ist im Grunde mehr für mich als für dich“, versuchte er zu flachsen, obwohl die Worte viel zu ernst dafür klangen. 

 

„Damit kann ich leben.“ Ianto sah ihn noch immer an. „Ich bestehe trotzdem auf ein Date in einem Restaurant mit gutem Essen.“

 

„Ich suche dir das Beste in ganz Wales“, versprach Jack. “Sieh es als besonderen Anreiz an, schnell gesund zu werden.“

 

Ianto nickte und schloss die Augen. „Ich fange sofort damit an, gesund zu werden.“ Sein Atem wurde langsamer, tiefer und er schlief ein.

 

„Gut“, erwiderte Jack leise. „Ich bleibe noch ein bisschen hier. Als Inspiration.“ Und aus Dankbarkeit, dass er diesen ganz besonderen Menschen noch nicht verloren hatte. 

 

 

Ende


	44. Pancakes für Zwei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addendum zu: „Der beste Espresso der Stadt“. Jack macht sein Versprechen wahr und kümmert sich um Ianto, während der sich von seinem Unfall erholt.

Titel: Pancakes für Zwei

Autor: Lady Charena (August 2013)

Fandom: Torchwood 50 Ways

Episode: ---

Wörter: 4022

Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, Team & OC erwähnt

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Rating: A/R, pg12, slash

 

Summe: Auf „ausgesprochenen Wunsch“  - kleines Addendum zu: „Der beste Espresso der Stadt“. (Nicht, dass hier jetzt jemand denkt, das klappt immer!) Jack macht sein Versprechen wahr und kümmert sich um Ianto, während der sich von seinem Unfall erholt.

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

Ianto blickte aus dem Fenster, während er nach seinem auf einem Stuhl bereitliegenden Hemd griff. Es regnete. Aber irgendwie sah bei all dem Grün sogar der Regen besser aus. Er schnaubte amüsiert. Vermutlich sprach da das Stadtkind aus ihm. So ein Garten ließ sich entweder nur mit sehr viel Zeit, Geld und/oder mit professioneller Hilfe unterhalten. 

 

Das Haus war nicht überwältigend groß – bot aber reichlich Platz für zwei Personen, auch wenn man sich nicht ständig auf die Pelle rücken wollte. Es hatte zwei gemütliche Schlafzimmer, ein schlichtes Gästezimmer das bei Bedarf als Arbeitszimmer nutzbar war (darauf deutete der Schreibtisch in einer Ecke hin), ein helles Bad mit randloser Dusche, großer Wanne und separater Toilette. Am besten gefiel Ianto die Küche, die weit und offen und hell war und eine Einheit mit dem Wohnzimmer bildete. Von der honigfarbenen Frühstücksbar aus konnte man durch Glastüren nach draußen in den Garten sehen, genau wie vom Schlafzimmer darüber. Es war Iantos Lieblingsplatz, an dem er morgens Kaffee trank und zusah, wie die Sonne aufging oder sich tagsüber wie eine Katze faul sonnte, wenn das Licht warm durch die Glasscheiben fiel. 

 

Der äußere Eindruck des Hauses verriet von der Straße aus nichts von seinem behaglichen Inneren. Der Vorgarten ließ die Üppigkeit und Pflege des hinteren Gartens vermissen. Unkraut schoss zwischen den Steinplatten, die zum Eingang führten, hervor und Jack entschuldigte sich auf den wenigen Metern zur Haustüre mehrfach für die holprige Fahrt. Er musste ihn wieder einmal daran erinnern, dass er nicht aus Glas war. Am liebsten wäre es Ianto gewesen, die Strecke vom Auto bis zum Haus auf eigenen Beinen zurück zu legen – aber im Moment durfte er nicht mal zu Fuß zur Toilette. Ein Umstand der ihn ohne Ende frustrierte. Da er sich allerdings gleich bei seinem ersten Aufstehversuch auf die Nase gelegt hatte – und sich zu allem Überfluss das beim Unfall unversehrt gebliebene linke Handgelenk leicht prellte – hielt er sich an die Anweisung der Ärzte. 

 

Jack hatte gescherzt, dass ihn der Besitzer des Hauses des Vergnügens beraubte, Ianto über die Schwelle zu tragen – neben den beiden Stufen führte auch eine breite Rampe hoch zur Eingangstür. Ianto versicherte ihm trocken, dass er die Enttäuschung verkraften könne. Er wusste, Jack versuchte zu helfen; das Unbehagen, das sie beide in dieser Situation empfanden, zu überspielen. Egal was er oder andere sagten, Jack fühlte sich immer noch an dem Unfall mitschuldig, weil er nicht darauf bestanden hatte, dass Ianto sich wieder anschnallte. Und – wie Ianto wusste, aber nicht wusste, wie er es ansprechen sollte – er fühlte sich schuldig weil er aus der ganzen Sache ohne einen einzigen sichtbaren Kratzer hervorgegangen war. Völlig ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass Jack gestorben war und es lange Minuten dauerte, bis sein Körper zu heilen begann, wie Owen nach dem Sichten der CCTV-Aufnahmen berichtete. 

 

Eigentlich hätte er noch ein paar Wochen in Behandlung bleiben sollen. Die gebrochenen Knochen heilten zwar ohne Komplikationen, aber abgesehen davon dass er in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit sehr eingeschränkt war, brauchte er tägliche Physiotherapie um die Beweglichkeit der Gelenke zu erhalten und Muskelschwund zu verhindern. Jack bestand darauf, dass Torchwood für seine Behandlung aufkam, obwohl der Unfall praktisch während seiner Freizeit passiert war und das Krankenhaus schlug vor, ihn in eine private Reha-Klinik speziell für Unfallopfer nach London verlegen zu lassen, die die allerbeste Therapie bot, die man für Geld bekam. 

 

Eine Möglichkeit, die Ianto allerdings nie wirklich in Erwähnung zog. Acht oder mehr Wochen alleine in London zu sitzen kam für ihn nicht in Frage. Ihm schwebte eher ambulante Therapie und mindestens Halbtagsarbeit im Hub vor. Er konnte sich schließlich immer noch nützlich machen! (Zugegeben war das vor seinen ersten, desaströsen, Gehversuchen gewesen.) 

 

Schließlich war es Owen, der mit einem Kompromiss aufkam. Er schlug vor, dass Ianto Zuhause blieb und einen privaten Physiotherapeuten engagierte, der zu ihm kam. Auf diese Weise musste Ianto nicht in dem verhassten Krankenhaus bleiben und es wurde sichergestellt, dass er die nötige Behandlung erhielt. Er hatte sich sogar erboten, sich darum zu kümmern, jemand geeignetes zu finden. Es gab nicht viel, was Ianto dem entgegensetzen konnte und Jack stellte nur eine einzige Bedingung: Ianto zog für die Dauer seiner Genesung nicht zurück in seine kleine Wohnung im dritten Stock, sondern in ein Haus, das mehr Platz für sie beide und keine unüberwindbaren Treppen für Ianto bot - vor allem nachdem sie erfuhren, dass er für erhebliche Zeit einen Rollstuhl benutzen musste. Sein gebrochener Arm machte das Benutzen von Krücken unmöglich.

 

So einladend das Haus auch war, so malerisch die Lage und so schön der Garten - auf Dauer wäre es nichts für Ianto, hier zu leben. Selbst bei idealer Verkehrslage brauchte man eine halbe Stunde zum Hub. Und das konnte unter Umständen schlicht zu lange sein. Nicht umsonst lebte Jack seit Jahren praktisch dort. Erst seit kurzem verbrachte er gelegentlich mehr als die Nacht in Iantos Wohnung – weshalb sein Angebot, vielleicht nicht nur während Iantos Genesung mit ihm zusammen zu leben, für sie beide einigermaßen überraschend kam. 

 

Bisher hatte er nicht verraten, wie er es geschafft hatte, so kurzfristig nicht nur ein Haus aufzutreiben, sondern sogar eines, das in der Vergangenheit behindertengerecht umgebaut worden war und somit keinerlei Hindernisse für den Rollstuhl bot. Einzig die Benutzung des Treppenlifts – was doch sehr an Greisentum und Verfall erinnerte – um in den ersten Stock zu gelangen, empfand Ianto als Demütigung, so unvernünftig dieser Gedanke auch sein mochte.

 

Ianto ließ das Hemd fallen und fluchte leise. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es so anstrengend sein konnte, sich anzuziehen – etwas, dass er früher ohne jeden Gedanken getan hatte. Er verzichtete bereits darauf, sich mit Unterhemd und T-Shirt abzumühen, um nur einmal pro Tag die Tortur mit Ärmel und Gipsarm über sich ergehen zu lassen. (Jack stellte stillschweigend das Thermostat ein paar Grad höher und ging dazu über, im Haus nur T-Shirts zu tragen oder gleich oben ohne herum zu laufen. Er hätte mit Vergnügen komplett auf Kleidung verzichtet, wenn Ianto mitspielen würde…) Danach ging die gleiche Prozedur mit Hose, Socken und dem einen Schuh wieder von vorne los. Wenigstens konnte er sich selbst den Hintern abwischen und die Zähne eigenständig putzen. Er sollte für kleine Gnaden dankbar sein.

 

„Ist es wirklich so unmöglich, dass du dir von mir helfen lässt?“, fragte Jack hinter ihm.

 

Frustriert gab Ianto dem flüchtigen Kleidungsstück mit dem linken Fuß einen wenig befriedigenden Schubs. „Ich sollte den Dreh langsam raus haben“, erwiderte er, ohne direkt auf die Worte des anderen Mannes einzugehen. 

 

Jack ging vor ihm in die Hocke und legte die Hand auf Iantos unverletztes Knie. „Hey, okay, ich verstehe wie sehr dir alles hier zuwider sein muss“, sagte er ruhig. „Und zugegeben helfe ich dir naturgemäß lieber aus den Klamotten heraus als in sie hinein, aber ich bin da, also benutz mich.“

 

„Apropos da.“ Ianto nutzte die Gelegenheit den Blickkontakt zum anderen Mann abzubrechen und sah auf die Uhr. „Müsstest du nicht schon im Hub sein?“ Über seine Tagträumerei hatte er ganz vergessen, auf die Zeit zu achten. Wobei es im Grunde keine große Rolle spielte. 

 

Sein Tagesablauf war so und so aus den Fugen geraten. 

 

Er stand auf wenn er wach wurde (was oft der Fall war, wenn Jack ging), nicht weil der Wecker klingelte. Zog sich an, frühstückte eine Kleinigkeit und vertrieb sich die Zeit bis zu Daniels Eintreffen mit Lesen – Tosh hatte ihm einen eBook-Reader besorgt, der sich mit nur einer Hand bedienen ließ, und reichlich Lesestoff herunter geladen – oder ließ sich vom Fernseher mit banalen Soaps und seichten Vormittagstalkshows berieseln. 

 

Nach der Physiotherapie verpackte Daniel die Gipsverbände wasserdicht und verfrachtete ihn für zwanzig Minuten in die Wanne, damit sich seine Muskeln im warmen Wasser entspannen konnten und half ihm dann ins Bett. Obwohl er sich kaum selbst bewegte, war Ianto danach in der Regel total erschöpft und schlief erst einmal ein paar Stunden. 

 

Später stand er wieder auf, aß etwas, und verbrachte die Zeit bis zum Abend mit mehr Lesen und Fernsehen – hoffend, dass der Rift ein Einsehen hatte und Jack den Hub für ein paar Stunden verlassen konnte. Vielleicht sogar für die ganze Nacht. Nicht, dass er wirklich einsam und verlassen (oder von seinen Freunden vergessen) dort saß. Tosh besuchte ihn, so oft es ging und hatte immer die neuesten Filme für ihn dabei, damit er sich die Zeit damit vertreiben und seinen Rückstand aufholen konnte. Owen kam zweimal die Woche – unter Jammern und Klagen und Grollen über den weiten Weg – um seine Fortschritte zu überprüfen. Gwen tauchte mit Lebensmitteln und Zeitungen und den neusten Klatsch auf, um ihn aufzumuntern und auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Und natürlich telefonierte er auch mit ihnen, von Zeit zu Zeit. 

 

Aber am besten war es, wenn Jack zu ihm zurück kam. 

 

Jack brachte in der Regel Essen aus einem Restaurant oder Imbiss mit, und sie verbrachten den Abend auf der Couch, sahen Filme, hörten Musik, unterhielten sich über die Arbeit und den Hub und die alltäglichen Dinge. Und manchmal redete Jack auch. Nicht die üblichen Geschichten über Eroberungen und exotische Alien, die der Rift in Cardiff abgeliefert hatte oder die Jack irgendwo kennen gelernt hatte, bevor er auf der Erde landete. Er sprach über Estelle. Über John. Über Martha. Und über den Doctor. Über ein Mädchen namens Rose, und wie sie alle sein Leben beeinflusst hatten. Ianto hörte fasziniert zu. Er wusste, dass er einen seltenen Einblick in den anderen Mann bekam. Im Gegenzug brachte Jack ihn dazu, ein wenig über seine Kindheit zu sprechen, über das Verhältnis zu seiner Schwester – sein Ausbruch im Krankenhaus hatte klargemacht, dass da einiges im Argen lag. Selbst Lisa kam eines Abends zur Sprache. Es war eine fast beängstigende Ehrlichkeit, die sich langsam zwischen ihnen entwickelte.

 

In schönen Nächten, wenn noch keiner von ihnen müde war und sie eine Pause von Worten und bunten Bildern brauchten, schob Jack ihn zu einer hölzernen Sitzecke im Garten. Wenn es keine Wolken gab, konnte man trotz der vielen Lichter ein paar Sterne erkennen. Das war nicht besonders aufregend, und vielleicht hätte er es früher sogar als kitschig bezeichnet, aber es waren Momente in denen es ruhig wurde und alles andere ganz weit weg war. Dann waren sie einfach nur Jack und Ianto. Ohne Masken, ohne Erwartungen. 

 

Wenn es zu kalt wurde oder Wolken die Sterne verdeckten, half ihm Jack zurück in den Rollstuhl und schob ihn über den gepflasterten Weg zurück. Er zog sich aus, was ein wenig leichter ging – oder ihm zumindest so vorkam – und bedauerte, sich nicht zu Jack unter die Dusche gesellen zu können. Manchmal fuhr Jack dann zurück in den Hub, wenn die Monitore eine erhöhte Wahrscheinlichkeit von Ereignissen voraussagten. Aber wann immer es möglich war, blieb er auch über Nacht. Und dann schlief Ianto nicht alleine. Es war ein großes Bett. 

 

Natürlich war bei seinem Zustand Sex ein wenig komplizierter als sonst. Ianto kam sich ungefähr so beweglich wie eine auf dem Rücken liegende Schildkröte vor, was Jack lachend für perfekt erklärte. Und dass er es weidlich auszunutzen gedachte. Er überließ sich Jacks Mund und seinen Händen, und sie schliefen immer beide befriedigt ein. 

 

„Ianto?“ Jacks Stimme klang nicht mehr amüsiert, sondern besorgt und riss ihn von seinen Gedanken los.

 

„Ja?“ Ianto sah ihn an.

 

„Ich dachte schon, du bist hier einen Moment weggetreten.“ Jack zog mit den Fingern eine Linie an der Innenseite seines Beines entlang, vom Knie zu seinem Knöchel und zurück. „Wieso legst du dich nicht wieder hin und ich bringe dir Frühstück ins Bett? Nutz es aus, das ist eine einmalige Gelegenheit.“ Er lächelte, aber seine Augen waren ungewohnt ernst.

 

„Gibst du mir einen Gutschein dafür? Ich bin okay.“ Er legte seine Hand über Jacks. „Wirklich.“ Ianto lächelte. „Ich habe nur an letzte Nacht gedacht. Und daran, wie ich mich revanchiere, sobald ich mich wieder richtig bewegen kann.“

 

Jack lachte. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten.“ Er stand auf und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bettkante. „Und um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ich nehme mein Vorrecht als Chef in Anspruch und gehe heute später zur Arbeit. Außerdem hat mir Tosh angedroht, mich an den nächsten Weevil zu verfüttern, wenn ich vor zehn im Hub auftauche.“ Er setzte eine gespielt gekränkte Miene auf. „Siehst du, wie ich behandelt werde, wenn du nicht da bist.“

 

„Awwwh. Du Ärmster“, spottete Ianto. „Soll ich ihr sagen, dass sie netter zu dir sein muss, wenn ich das nächste Mal mit ihr spreche?“ 

 

„Verrate ihr nicht, dass ich mich beschwert habe!“ Jack zauberte einen entsetzten Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht, der Ianto laut auflachen ließ. Er beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. 

 

„Hilf mir, mich anzuziehen und ich mache dir einen Kaffee, bevor du gehst“, meinte Ianto leicht atemlos, als sie sich trennten. Jack küsste ihn erneut, bis Ianto den unverletzten Arm um seinen Nacken schlang. „Eine ganze Kanne. Zum Mitnehmen.“

 

Jack lachte erneut und küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze. „Ich werde sie mit meinem Leben vor den anderen verteidigen.“ Er musterte Ianto, hob die Hand um eine Linie von seiner Schläfe zum Kinn zu zeichnen. „Ich liebe wie du lachst.“ Dann wandte er sich ab und bückte sich nach dem Hemd, um es ihm anzuziehen.

 

 

###

 

 

„Soll ich das alles alleine essen?“, fragte Ianto, als Jack den Teller mit einem Stapel amerikanischer Pancakes vor ihn stellte, die aussahen, als stammten sie direkt aus einem Werbespot. Er hatte die letzten zwanzig Minuten damit verbracht, an der Frühstücksbar zu sitzen, Kaffee zu trinken und mit wachsendem Hunger zuzusehen, wie Jack den Teig aus Mehl, Eiern und Milch selbst anrührte, nicht mit Pulver aus einer Tüte. An den meisten Morgen war er nicht sehr hungrig und mehr als Kaffee und ein bisschen trockenen Toast bekam er so früh selten runter. Doch heute knurrte sein Magen deutlich hörbar, als die ersten Pancakes unter Jacks konzentrierter Aufsicht in der Pfanne brutzelten. 

 

„Nun, du kannst ja ein paar davon an den Weevil verfüttern, der hier irgendwo stecken muss, dem Knurren nach, das ich vorhin gehört habe“, erwiderte Jack lachend. „Aber ich schlage vor, du probierst sie erst. Ich habe so was seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gemacht. Das Rezept stammt von einer amerikanischen UNIT-Soldatin, die ich in den 80zigern auf einer Konferenz getroffen habe.“

 

Ianto nahm die Gabel, die Jack ihm reichte und stach ein Stück des fluffigen Pancake ab. Gut sahen sie ja aus… „Du bist lange genug geblieben, damit sie dir Frühstück machen konnte?“ Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, kaum waren die Worte heraus. Das hatte harscher geklungen als er beabsichtigte. Es war ihm von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass Jacks Vergangenheit… etwas bewegter… war, als üblich. Und er ließ es selten an sich heran, wenn Jack von verflossenen Liebhabern und alten Freundinnen sprach. 

 

„Oh, es war eine mehrtägige Konferenz.“ Jacks Antwort ließ nicht darauf schließen, ob er seine Bemerkung als scherzend verstand - so wie sie eigentlich gemeint gewesen war - oder ob er einen Vorwurf darin hörte. 

 

Jack goss eine frische Tasse Kaffee für sich ein und gab mehr Teig in die Pfanne, um sich selbst auch Frühstück zu machen. Es gab nur eine altmodische Kaffeemaschine – Filter, Kaffeepulver, Wasser in den Tank – aber nach einer gründlichen Reinigung (und einen Einkaufszettel später, der Entkalker, eine Packung ganze Bohnen und die Kaffeemühle aus Iantos Wohnung auflistete) stellte sie auch Iantos anspruchsvollen Gaumen zufrieden. 

 

Natürlich hatte am Ende Jack Wasser in den Tank gefüllt und den Papierfilter eingelegt, bevor er die frisch gemahlenen Bohnen in der Form von Pulver hinein löffelte – sie stand zu ungünstig, zu hoch oben, als dass Ianto sie im Sitzen erreichen konnte und stehen durfte er noch nicht. Wenn Jack aufstand, schaltete er die Maschine ein, trank seine Dosis und füllte dann den restlichen Kaffee für Ianto in eine Warmhaltekanne um. Es war eine interessante Umkehrung ihrer üblichen Rollen. 

 

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es echt amerikanische Pancakes sind“, meinte Ianto, nachdem er den ersten Bissen gegessen hatte. „Aber ich hoffe, du machst sie noch öfters für mich. Die sind wirklich gut.“ Er spießte noch ein weiteres Stück auf und hielt es Jack auffordernd hin. 

 

Jack probierte sein eigenes Machwerk und nickte. „Noch besser sind sie übrigens mit Sirup und Speck. Süß und salzig, perfekte Mischung.“

 

„Okay, ich glaube so weit geht meine Experimentierfreude um diese Zeit noch nicht. Ich esse sie lieber pur.“ Ianto machte sich an seinen zweiten Pancake. 

 

Jack fand im Kühlschrank einen Becher Vanillejoghurt und eine Banane, die er in Scheiben über seine Pancakes gab, als er sich ein paar Minuten später mit seinem eigenen Teller an die Frühstücksbar setzte. Ianto stahl ein Stück Pancake von Jack, befand es für gut und kippte den restlichen Joghurt über sein verbliebenes Frühstück. 

 

Erst als Jack die leeren Teller abräumte, und ihm ein Glas Wasser und das Röhrchen mit seinen Medikamenten hinstellte, erinnerte er sich wieder daran, warum sie hier saßen und so gemütlich frühstückten. 

 

„Alles okay?“, fragte Jack, als er die Spülmaschine fertig eingeräumt hatte und sich wieder Ianto zuwandte, der die beiden Tabletten mit der Fingerspitze über den Tisch schob, anstatt sie zu schlucken.

 

„Ja.“ Er klemmte eine der Tabletten zwischen die Lippen und griff mit der nun wieder freien Hand nach dem Wasserglas, um sie hinunter zu spülen. Ianto schnitt eine Grimasse. Sie schmeckten immer bitter. „Ich habe es nur langsam satt, krank zu sein.“

 

„Du bist nicht krank“, korrigierte ihn Jack, während Ianto die zweite Tablette schluckte. „Du bist verletzt. Das ist ein Unterschied.“ Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Ich sollte wohl langsam los. Sonst stecke ich bis mittags im Berufsverkehr. Außerdem fangen Owen und Gwen immer sofort an, darum zu knobeln, wer von ihnen das Sagen hat, wenn ich fünf Minuten zu spät bin.“ Er beugte sich vor, um einen kurzen, aber intensiven Kuss auf die Lippen seines jungen Liebhabers zu platzieren. „Sag Daniel er soll dich nicht wieder so hart rannehmen, dass du heute Abend total erschöpft bist.“

 

Ianto seufzte und boxte ihn in den Oberarm. „Bei dir hört sich das an als würden wir den ganzen Tag mit hemmungslosem Sex verbringen, nicht mit Gymnastik.“

 

Jack grinste und küsste ihn auf die Nase. „Immerhin bekommt er dich nackt zu sehen.“

 

„Während er mich wie einen Tattergreis in die Wanne hievt und dann wieder heraus. Ich bin sicher, das ist das Highlight seines Tages.“ Der schweigsame schottische Physiotherapeut, der – abgesehen vom Wochenende – jeden Tag mit ihm trainierte, schien sich nicht daran zu stören. Seine Professionalität milderte das Unbehagen, das Ianto dabei empfand, wenn ein Fremder ihn berührte und seine Gliedmaßen manipulierte. 

 

„Ich habe den falschen Beruf gewählt“, flachste Jack und griff nach seinem Mantel. „Wenn die Flaute anhält, komme ich heute Abend früher und wir können zusammen etwas kochen. Wenn es nicht klappt, bringe ich Pizza mit. Brauchst du etwas aus deiner Wohnung? Ich mache einen Abstecher und sehe nach dem Rechten.“

 

Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe alles hier. Danke.“

 

„Gut.“ Jack zog den Mantel an und trat zu einem letzten Kuss zu Ianto. „Soll ich dir noch in den Rollstuhl helfen?“

 

„Ich bleibe noch eine Weile hier sitzen. Trinke meinen Kaffee aus.“ Ianto strich Jacks Kragen glatt und entfernte eine Fussel von seinem Ärmel. „Gib Tosh einen Kuss von mir. Und sag ihr, sie hatte Recht, ich liebe die Coffeeshop-Mysteries, die sie mir gemailt hat – und die Kaffeerezepte. Ich sehe dich später.“

 

„Später“, wiederholte Jack und wandte sich zum Gehen. 

 

Ianto sah ihm nach, bis er das Haus verließ. Kurz darauf waren Motorengeräusche zu hören, als Jack wendete und die Straße entlang fuhr. Das Haus lag am Ende der Straße, einen guten halben Kilometer vom nächsten Nachbarn entfernt. 

 

Er trank einen Schluck des inzwischen lauwarmen Kaffees und drehte das Gesicht in die Sonne, die warm durch die Glastüren schien. Die Schmerzmittel entfalteten ihre Wirkung und seine Haltung entspannte sich sichtlich. 

 

Es war vollkommen normal, dass er Schmerzen hatte, deshalb verschrieb ihm Owen ja auch die Schmerzmittel. Aber er gab sich trotzdem große Mühe, sie vor Jack zu verbergen, um die Selbstvorwürfe des anderen Mannes nicht zu verstärken. Es war kein großes Opfer. Es war es wert.

 

 

###

 

 

Soweit hatte sich der Tag als Erfolg entpuppt. 

 

Ianto durfte – gestützt von Daniel – die Strecke zwischen Küche und Eingangstür auf eigenen Beinen zurücklegen und entlockte dem Physiotherapeuten nebenbei noch, dass er eine Katze besaß. Fortschritte in zweierlei Hinsicht. Nicht sehr hungrig nach dem üppigen Frühstück machte er sich nur Suppe aus der Dose warm und aß sie vor dem Fernseher, wo er über den Nachrichten einschlief. 

 

Tosh rief später am Nachmittag an, um sich scherzhaft zu beschweren, dass Jack sie geküsst hatte und ob es wirklich in seinem Auftrag gewesen wäre. Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile und seine Freundin erzählte ihm, dass Myfanwy eindeutig bemerkte, dass einer „ihrer Menschen“ fehlte und Jack dazu übergangen war, sie zum Trost mit Ölsardinen zu füttern und Unmengen der kleinen Döschen in den Hub schleppte. 

 

Die restliche Zeit bis zum Abend verbrachte er mit noch mehr Fernsehen und mit den Übungen, die Daniel ihm als tägliche „Hausaufgabe“ aufgegeben hatte. 

 

Er zappte sich gelangweilt von Kanal zu Kanal, als er das Öffnen der Eingangstür hörte. Ianto schaltete den Fernseher aus und rappelte sich hoch. Wie versprochen war Jack früh dran – der Rift musste beschlossen haben, sich einen weiteren Abend lang zu benehmen. 

 

Aber es war nicht Jack, der in der Tür stand. „Überraschung“, sagte Tosh lächelnd.

 

„Hey!“ Ianto winkte ihr, näher zu kommen und Tosh setzte sich neben ihn auf die Couch, umarmte ihn vorsichtig. „Was machst du hier?“

 

„Jack hat mich zum Abendessen eingeladen. Das ist okay, oder?“, fragte die Computerexpertin. 

 

„Ja. Natürlich. Das ist toll. Du hast nur keinen Pieps gesagt, als wir miteinander telefoniert haben.“ 

 

„Er hat mich auch erst später eingeladen.“ Tosh nahm ihre Jacke ab und warf sie in einen Sessel. „Und ich konnte einfach nicht wiederstehen, nachdem er mir gesagt hat, er wolle selbst kochen.“

 

Ianto beugte sich zu ihr und flüsterte deutlich hörbar: „Du bist meine Rettung. Jack versucht mich zu mästen, denke ich.“

 

Tosh lachte und legte die Hand auf seine Schulter. „Du Ärmster. Das erklärt auch, warum er dich hier in diesem abgelegenen Haus versteckt. So kannst du ihm nicht weglaufen.“

 

„Ich sehe ihr amüsiert euch herrlich, während ich mich abschleppe“, beschwerte sich Jack, der mit zwei Plastiktüten unter dem Arm ins Haus kam. 

 

Mit einem Zwinkern stand Tosh auf und nahm ihm die Tüten ab, um sie in die Küche zu bringen.

 

Jack küsste ihn zur Begrüßung, sich über die Couch lehnend. „Ist es wirklich okay, dass ich Tosh eingeladen habe? Ich habe ihr gesagt, sie kann das zweite Schlafzimmer haben, wenn es zu spät wird, um zurück zu fahren. Aber ich bin sicher, es macht ihr auch nichts aus, uns nach dem Essen…“

 

Ianto stoppte ihn, legte ihm die Hand auf den Mund. „Es ist eine tolle Idee.“ Er hakte den Arm um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn erneut. „Und jetzt hilf mir hoch und in die Küche. Ich lasse mir doch nicht entgehen, wie du kochst. Das wird besser als jede Kochshow im Fernsehen.“

 

„Frechdachs. Durch und durch.“ Jack küsste ihn auf die Nase und trat um die Couch herum, zog den Rollstuhl näher und half ihm, sich hinein zu setzen.

 

„Tosh, hol dir etwas zu Trinken und setz dich zu mir“, meinte Ianto, als er an seinen Stammplatz an der Frühstücksbar rollte. Er klopfte auf den Hocker neben sich. „Jack wird heute die ganze Arbeit tun, nicht wahr, Schatz?“

 

Jack drohte ihm grinsend mit einer Packung Spaghetti und Tosh setzte sich lachend neben ihn.

 

Ianto lehnte sich zurück und wechselte einen amüsierten Blick mit Jack, der ihm zulächelte. 

 

Etwas in ihm heilte, etwas das nichts mit dem Unfall zu tun hatte, eine viel ältere Verletzung. 

 

 

Ende


	45. Die wirklich guten Dinge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto trifft zufällig auf eine ehemalige Patientin aus der Klinik.

Titel: Die wirklich guten Dinge

Autor: Lady Charena (September 2013)

Fandom: Torchwood – 50 Ways

Episode: 2.05 Adam

Wörter: 2200

Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, OFC

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Rating: AU, pg, slash

Beta: T’Len

 

Summe: Ianto trifft zufällig auf eine ehemalige Patientin aus der Klinik. 

 

Anmerkung 1: Diese Story findet im Rahmen meines Calmwood-Universums statt (hier im Archiv oder auf meiner Homepage http://tostwins.slashcity.net/calm1.htm) und macht möglicherweise keinen Sinn, wenn man diese Story nicht gelesen hat. 

 

Anmerkung 2: Die Kunststudentin, die Zeichenunterricht gibt, wurde in Kapitel 3 erwähnt. Ich habe ihr hier einen Namen gegeben.

 

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

 

Ianto balancierte drei Einkaufstüten und das Handy gleichzeitig. Es war nur ein kurzer Trip in den nächsten Supermarkt geplant, also hatte er den Bluetooth-Ohrhörer im Hub gelassen und beschlossen, zu Fuß zu gehen. Sein Bedürfnis nach etwas Bewegung und frischer Luft rächte sich nun allerdings. Er könnte eine zusätzliche Hand gerade gut gebrauchen. Die Einkaufsliste hatte sich doch umfangreicher als geschätzt erwiesen. 

 

Fluchend blieb er stehen und stellte eine der Tüten ab, die sich eben von einem ihrer Tragegriffe verabschiedet hatte. „Nein, es ist nichts“, sagte er ins Handy. „Eine der Tüten ist kaputt gegangen.“ Fehlte nur noch, dass es zu regnen begann. Ianto warf einen zweifelenden Blick in Richtung Himmel. Er lachte, als Jack sich in gespielter Besorgnis erkundigte, ob dem Kaffee etwas passiert war. „Keine Angst, der Nachschub ist gesichert. Die paar Minuten werdet ihr doch wohl noch ohne mich – pardon, ohne den Kaffee - klar kommen.“

 

„Hey, bis du das, Ianto? Ianto Jones." 

 

Er drehte sich zu der Stimme um, die ihn plötzlich ansprach und ließ überrascht das Handy sinken. „Hi“, sagte er lahm. „Uh. Ja, ich bin es. Du siehst gut aus.“ 

 

„Du auch.“ Die junge Frau lächelte zögerlich, offenbar hatte sie mit einer anderen – freudigeren - Reaktion gerechnet. „Das muss der Anzug sein. Du siehst ganz anders darin aus. Und du hast zugenommen. Oh, das meine ich nicht als Kritik“, setzte sie hastig hinzu. „Ich erinnere mich, dass eine der Schwestern dachte, du wärst an der Grenze zur Magersucht, weil du nicht essen wolltest.“ Sie verstummte abrupt und strich sich durch die kurzgeschnittenen, blonden Haare. Möglicherweise bereute sie es schon, ihn angesprochen zu haben. „Liljah“, sagte sie dann unsicher. 

 

Offenbar erinnerte sie sich auch an seine damaligen Gedächtnisprobleme. „Ich weiß.“ Ianto räusperte sich verlegen. Dieses Aufeinandertreffen erwischte ihn völlig auf dem falschen Fuß. Liljah war die lebende, atmende Erinnerung an eine Zeit, die er nur zu gerne vergessen würde: an seinen Aufenthalt in Calmwood, einer psychiatrischen Einrichtung, in der er im letzten Jahr nach einem Zusammenbruch im Hub einige Monate gelebt hatte. Liljah war selbst eine ehemalige Patientin und engagierte sich nun ehrenamtlich dort, sie gab Kunstunterricht. Er hatte an einem ihrer Kurse teilgenommen, weniger aus Interesse oder weil er ein bisher unentdecktes Talent als Künstler bei sich vermutete, als um sich zu beschäftigen. Und sich zwischen Jacks Besuchen von seiner Situation abzulenken. Er war nicht gewohnt, herum zu sitzen und nichts zu tun zu haben. 

 

Die zunehmend lauter werdenden Rufe seines Namens, die nun einen deutlich hörbar besorgten Unterton annahmen, und aus dem Lautsprecher seines Handys kamen, holten ihn zurück in die Gegenwart. Er hatte völlig vergessen, dass er ja noch Jack am anderen Ende der Leitung hatte. 

 

„Alles in Ordnung“, beruhigte er seinen Boss und Lebenspartner - nach seiner Entlassung aus der Klinik hatten sie ihre Beziehung (obwohl das kaum noch nötig schien) vor Freunden und Kollegen offiziell bestätigt. Selbst seine Schwester war inzwischen eingeweiht. „Ich habe nur jemand getroffen.“ Er sah Liljah mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln an. „Jemand aus der Klinik. Nein, du brauchst nicht her zu kommen und mich abzuholen, ich bin kein Kind. Okay. Ich rufe dich später wieder an.“ Er beendete das Gespräch und steckte mit einem Schulterzucken das Handy in die Tasche. „Mein Freund“, erklärte er dann. „Er ist ein wenig über-fürsorglich...“

 

Die "Episoden", wie Ianto seine Gedächtnisaussetzer nannte, waren im Laufe der Zeit und mit der richtigen Medikamentierung weniger geworden. Er hatte gelegentlich noch immer Alpträume, aber sie handelten häufiger von realen Erlebnissen, als von Regennächten, in denen er als Mörder durch Hinterhöfe und Gassen schlich. Manchmal genügte es schon, Jack neben sich zu spüren, wenn er aufwachte. Es störte den anderen Mann auch nie, wenn er ihn weckte, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es tatsächlich nur Träume waren. Und Jack war nur zu gerne bereit, ihn abzulenken, wenn hinterher so viele Gedanken durch seinen Kopf schwirrten, dass er keinen Schlaf mehr fand. Er konnte sich revanchieren, wenn Jacks eigene Dämonen zum Vorschein kamen. Ja, sie gaben in der Beziehung wirklich ein sehr passendes Paar ab. 

 

Da waren weiterhin Löcher in seiner Erinnerung, aber es gab keine dieser wirklich schlimmen Aussetzer mehr, bei denen er nicht mehr wusste, wo er sich befand oder was er tat. Das zu akzeptieren, war etwas das er in den vergangenen Monaten gelernt hatte. Jack hatte versprochen, ihm neue, schöne Erinnerungen zu schenken – und bisher hatte er dieses Versprechen mehr als erfüllt. 

 

Alles in allem ging es ihm tatsächlich sehr viel besser – besser als es ihm seit dem Tag, als der Torchwood-Tower in London zerstört und Lisa getötet wurde, gegangen war. Auch wenn die Angst, wieder in diesen verwirrten Zustand zurück zu fallen, ihn immer noch begleitete; es vielleicht für den Rest seines Lebens tun würde. 

 

Jack davon ebenfalls zu überzeugen war schwieriger. Seine Arbeit beschränkte sich die meiste Zeit nach wie vor auf den Hub und selbst ein Gang wie jetzt, in den Supermarkt oder die Bäckerei um die Ecke, erforderte oft – unter fadenscheinigen Vorwänden - einen Kontrollanruf. Aber er wusste, dass Jack nicht versuchte, ihn zu bevormunden. Er sorgte sich einfach nur um ihn. 

 

Es war manchmal direkt beängstigend, wie abhängig sie emotional voneinander geworden waren. 

 

Aller Vernunft und allen Erwartungen nach sollte Jack doch längst das Interesse an ihm verloren haben und auf der Suche nach etwas Neuem, Unbeschädigtem sein. Ihre Beziehung hatte sich aber gewandelt, eine Tiefe angenommen, auf die keiner der beiden Männer wirklich vorbereitet gewesen war. Es lief nicht immer alles glatt, und manchmal explodierte Anspannung zwischen ihnen in hitzigen Worten – und noch hitzigerem Sex – aber es schien die Verbindung zwischen ihnen nur noch zu stärken.

 

„Wir stehen praktisch direkt vor einem Café“, sagte Liljah in das andauernde Schweigen. „Wie wäre es mit einem Kaffee? Dann sind wir den anderen auch nicht länger im Weg.“, fragte sie. „Es freut mich wirklich, dass wir uns getroffen haben. Wie geht es dir?“ Sie lächelte. „Ich erinnere mich an deinen Freund. Die ganze Station hat darüber gesprochen, wie er sich nachts in die Klinik geschlichen hat.“

 

„Er hat es nicht immer geschafft, während der Besuchszeiten vorbei zu kommen. Der Job“, erklärte Ianto vage. Das war nicht die Art von Erinnerungen, in denen er schwelgen wollte. Aber es widerstrebte ihm auch, so unhöflich zu sein und ihren Vorschlag einfach abzulehnen. 

 

„Oh, ich denke die meisten fanden es sehr romantisch.“ Sie strich erneut eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und ihr Ärmel fiel zurück, entblößte für eine Sekunde die hässlichen Narben, die sich von ihren Handgelenken startend, die Unterarme entlang schlängelten. „Aber wenn du gerade keine Zeit hast...“

 

„Doch, natürlich“, unterbrach er sie. „Eine gute Idee.“ Ianto sammelte seine Einkäufe auf und folgte ihr. 

 

Nachdem sie an einem Tisch direkt am Fenster Platz genommen und ihre Bestellungen aufgegeben hatten, trat wieder Schweigen ein. 

 

Ianto wischte ein paar Zuckerkrümel von der Tischplatte. Liljah sah aus dem Fenster auf die vorbeieilenden Passanten. 

 

„Versuchst du es manchmal noch mit Zeichnen?“, fragte sie plötzlich. „Du warst wirklich nicht schlecht.“

 

„Aber auch nicht wirklich gut“, entgegnete Ianto mit einem Lächeln und einem Kopfschütteln. „Es ist nicht so mein Ding, und es bleibt mir auch wenig Zeit für Hobbys. Obwohl Jack sich sofort bereit erklärt hat, Modell für mich zu spielen.“ Und das sehr nachdrücklich. 

 

„Darf ich raten?“ Liljah erwiderte das Lächeln und musterte ihn. Sie sah die leichte Röte, die in seinen Wangen erschien. „Als Aktmodell natürlich.“

 

„Genau. Ist es so offensichtlich?“ Ianto griff nach einer Serviette und wischte sich die Finger gründlich ab. Dann benutzte er sie dazu, um einen angetrockneten Kaffeefleck aufzuwischen. Er bemerkte kaum, was seine Hand tat. Putzen half ihm schon immer sich zu entspannen und die Situation unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

 

„Er... scheint nicht so der schüchterne Typ zu sein“, erwiderte die Kunststudentin. „Nach allem, was ich in der Klinik gehört habe. Ihr seid wirklich noch eine ganze Weile DAS Gesprächsthema gewesen.“ 

 

„Nein“, antwortete Ianto trocken. „Schüchtern kann man ihn wirklich nicht nennen.“ Innerlich schnitt er eine Grimasse. Er hätte auf die zweifelhafte Ehre verzichten können, zu wissen, dass Geschichten um Jack und ihn die Gerüchteküche in Calmwood selbst nach seiner Entlassung noch beflügelten. 

 

In diesem Moment wurde der Kaffee serviert und sie schwiegen, während sie das übliche Ritual – Zucker, ja oder nein; Milch oder keine – vollzogen und an ihren Tassen nippten.

 

Liljah stellte ihre Tasse ab. „Erinnerst du dich an Miss Dana? Sie spricht immer noch davon, wie du ihr geholfen hast, die Beete anzulegen, so stolz ist sie auf die Blumen…“ 

 

Ianto rührte in seinem Kaffee, hörte zu, wie sie von Patienten berichtete, die er in Gruppensitzungen und während der Beschäftigungstherapie kennen gelernt hatte und nickte, wann es angemessen war. 

 

Und er konnte nicht leugnen, dass es ihn erleichterte, als Liljah schließlich auf die Uhr sah und sich von ihm verabschiedete, nachdem sie eine Visitenkarte aus ihrer Handtasche gekramt hatte. Darauf standen ihre Handynummer und die Adresse einer Website, auf der man ihre Bilder sehen konnte. 

 

Ianto sah ihr nach, vor sich die Tasse mit dem nur halb ausgetrunkenen Kaffee. 

 

Ein paar Sekunden später setzte sich Jack auf den nun freien Stuhl, ihm gegenüber. Er fragte sich nicht, wie ihn der andere Mann gefunden hatte – wozu sonst hatte das Handy GPS?

 

„Du hättest mich wirklich nicht abholen müssen“, sagte Ianto ohne echten Tadel und trank seine Tasse leer. Er schnitt eine Grimasse, denn der Kaffee war inzwischen kalt. 

 

„Oh. Ich bin nicht deinetwegen hier.“ Jack lehnte sich zurück, verschränkte die Arme lässig vor der Brust. „Mein üblicher Koffeindealer glänzt durch Abwesenheit, also bin ich auf Selbstversorgung angewiesen. Wie ist der Kaffee hier denn so?“

 

Ianto lächelte. „Gut. Ich kann ihn empfehlen. Aber du solltest ihn unbedingt heiß trinken.“

 

Jack musterte ihn über den Tisch hinweg. „Wie war das Wiedersehen mit…?“

 

„Liljah. Nachname unbekannt“, entgegnete Ianto. Sein Löffel hatte einen schwachen, bräunlichen Abdruck auf der Tischplatte hinterlassen, aber er ließ ihn in Ruhe. Er schnipste ein herumliegendes Zuckerpäckchen mit dem Fingernagel in Jacks Richtung.

 

Jack grinste und schnipste es zurück. Es platzte auf halben Weg und zog eine Spur aus braunen Rohrzuckerkrümeln über den Tisch. „Ich kann das für dich rausfinden, wenn du willst.“

 

„Nicht nötig.“ Ianto deutete auf die Visitenkarte, die neben seiner Tasse lag. „Sie hat mir ihre Nummer gegeben.“

 

„Um ein zweites Treffen zu vereinbaren?“ Jack wurde kurzfristig davon abgelenkt, dass zwei Bedienungen – ein Mann und eine Frau - gleichzeitig an ihrem Tisch auftauchten, um seine Bestellung aufzunehmen. Fast schien ein Streit darüber auszubrechen, wessen Tisch es war. Er schenkte beiden ein Lächeln, legte einen Geldschein neben die Tasse und stand auf, um Ianto die Hand hin zu halten. „Danke, aber ich habe schon alles, was ich brauche.“

 

Ianto zog eine Augenbraue hoch und drückte ihm eine der Plastiktüten in die Hand. Die beiden anderen nahm er an sich und verließ mit Jack im Schlepptau das Café.

 

„Sie hat eine Website, auf der man sich ihre Bilder ansehen kann“, sagte er, als wäre ihr Gespräch nie unterbrochen worden. „Aber ich fürchte, ich habe die Karte verloren.“

 

„Nein, das hast du nicht.“ Jack klopfte vielsagend auf seine Manteltasche. Offenbar hatte er die Visitenkarte mitgenommen, die Ianto absichtlich liegen ließ.

 

Der junge Waliser warf ihm über die Schulter einen Blick zu. „Ich suche nicht nach neuen Freunden, Jack. Und ich verstehe absolut nichts von Kunst.“ 

 

„Okay. Ich dachte nur, du würdest sie gerne wiedersehen.“ Jack deutete auf den SUV, den er wie üblich illegal halb auf dem Bürgersteig geparkt hatte. Sie verstauten die Plastiktüten auf dem Rücksitz. 

 

Ianto schüttelte den Kopf, die Hand am Griff der hinteren Tür. „Ich habe mit dem Kapitel Calmwood abgeschlossen. Können wir fahren? Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, hast du vorhin am Telefon etwas von einem Kaffeenotfall erwähnt.“

 

„Ach, das war halb so schlimm.“ Jack winkte ab und trat zur Fahrertür. „Owen hat in seinem Schreibtisch noch eine alte, halbvolle Dose mit Instantpulver gefunden. Die stammt noch aus der Zeit, bevor du nach Cardiff gekommen bist.“

 

Ianto machte ein angemessen entsetztes Gesicht. 

 

Grinsend hob Jack die Hände. „Ich habe nichts davon getrunken, ich schwöre.“ Das Grinsen verschwand, machte einem kleinen, intimen Lächeln Platz. „Ich habe gelernt, dass es sich lohnt, auf die wirklich guten Dinge zu warten.“ Er sah ihm direkt in die Augen und sein Blick machte deutlich, dass er nicht von Kaffee sprach.

 

Ianto durchquerte die zwei Schritte Distanz zwischen ihnen ohne Nachzudenken. Küsste Jack, mitten auf dem Gehweg, ohne sich um die Leute zu kümmern, die um sie herum ihrer Wege gingen. Manchmal lohnte es sich, zu warten. Und anderes durfte man einfach nicht aufschieben.

 

 

Ende


	46. Der Konkurrent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein paar Tage nachdem Hurrikan „Hart“ Cardiff und das Torchwoodteam durcheinandergewirbelt hat, lädt Jack Ianto zum Abendessen ein, in der Hoffnung, heraus zu finden ob sich ihre Beziehung kitten lässt. Doch Ianto hat Neuigkeiten, die das in Zweifel ziehen…

Titel: Der Konkurrent

Autor: Lady Charena (Oktober 2013)

Fandom: Torchwood 50 Ways

Episode: 2.1 Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang

Wörter: 2850

Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, „Dai“ OC

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Rating: A/R, pg12, slash

 

Summe: Ein paar Tage nachdem Hurrikan „Hart“ Cardiff und das Torchwoodteam durcheinandergewirbelt hat, lädt Jack Ianto zum Abendessen ein, in der Hoffnung, heraus zu finden ob sich ihre Beziehung kitten lässt. Doch Ianto hat Neuigkeiten, die das in Zweifel ziehen…

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

 

Zugegeben – Jack hatte Ianto unter Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen zu diesem Abendessen überredet. 

 

 

Als die anderen nach Hause gegangen waren, froh darüber einen weiteren ruhigen Tag nach dem stürmischen Auftritt John Harts einlegen zu können, war Ianto wie üblich zurück geblieben. Jack hatte ihn aus der relativen Sicherheit seines Büros heraus beobachtet, sah ihn Papiere und Müll einsammeln, die unwichtig scheinenden, kleinen Handgriffe, die jedoch dafür sorgten, dass wenigsten im Hub alle Zähnchen reibungslos ineinander griffen. Er hatte ihn vermisst, während dieses endlosen Jahres, dass er am liebsten so schnell wie möglich vergessen wollte. Mehr vermisst, als er sich eingestehen wollte. 

 

Es war schwer abzuschätzen, wo er mit Ianto stand. Gwen und Owen hatten ihrer Meinung bereits offen Luft gemacht. Tosh hatte ihn kurz umarmt und gesagt, dass es gut wäre, ihn zurück zu haben. Myfanwy hatte ihn nicht als Eindringling angesehen und attackiert, als er spät in der Nacht alleine in den Hub zurückkehrte – als die Gefahr, dass er dort auf sich selbst stoßen konnte, vorbei war – was er als gutes Zeichen deutete. Nur Ianto wich ihm aus. Behandelte ihn mit ausgesuchter Höflichkeit. Servierte ihm Kaffee und fütterte ihn und lachte angemessen über seine Anekdoten, aber sah ihm nicht in die Augen und vermied es geschickt, länger als zwei Minuten alleine mit ihm in einem Raum zu sein. 

 

Vermutlich hatte Ianto nicht bemerkt, dass er von seinem Ausflug auf das Dach eines Wolkenkratzers in der Nähe inzwischen zurückgekehrt war. Der junge Waliser hatte sich im Archiv aufgehalten. 

 

Jack seufzte, straffte die Schultern und verließ das Büro, bevor Ianto die Chance hatte, ein weiteres Mal vor ihm davon zu laufen. 

 

 

Jetzt saßen sie in einer Nische des „White Panda“ Restaurants über den Resten von Schweinefleisch süßsauer, Shrimps-Sesam-Nudeln und süßen Brötchen mit Bohnenpaste, tranken alkoholfreies Bier und Jack bekam zumindest einen Teil seiner Wünsche erfüllt – Ianto sprach mit ihm. 

 

Leider nicht über das Thema, das ihm auf dem Herzen lag. Allerdings war das seine eigene Schuld. Er hatte seine Einladung zum Abendessen mit der Bitte verknüpft, dass Ianto für ihn kurz zusammenfasste, was während seiner Abwesenheit passiert war. So musste er sich nicht durch alle Berichte kämpfen. Genau wie er gehofft hatte, fand der junge Waliser es schwer, seinen Vorschlag abzulehnen. 

 

Jack hatte geplant, nach einiger Zeit das Thema zu wechseln, und mehr darüber heraus zu finden, was Ianto von seiner Rückkehr hielt. Aber das war gar nicht so einfach. Er konnte beinahe die säuberlich arrangierten Karteikarten – oder was Ianto an ihrer Stelle benutzte – sehen, auf denen der junge Waliser in seinem Kopf die Zusammenfassungen aller Zwischenfälle notiert hatte. 

 

Also ließ er ihn reden, hörte zu und machte angemessene Bemerkungen, wenn Ianto stoppte und auf seinen Kommentar wartete. 

 

Schließlich legte Ianto eine kurze Pause ein, um seine Bierflasche zu leeren. Jack nutzte den Moment und beugte sich leicht vor. Er lächelte und spielte mit einem in Goldfolie verpackten Glückskeks. „Ich schätze, ich brauche hier nicht nach Kaffee fragen, oder?“, meinte er. 

 

Ianto stellte die Flasche weg und musterte ihn. „Ich kann dir den Rest des Berichts im Hub geben. Dort gibt es auch Kaffee.“ Er nahm den Glückskeks aus Jacks Fingern und riss die Folie auf. 

 

„Ich hatte gehofft…“ Jack verfluchte diese untypische Unsicherheit, die ihn in Iantos Nähe neuerdings befiel. „…wir könnten den Kaffee vielleicht bei dir trinken.“ 

 

Der junge Waliser zögerte, brach den Glückskeks auseinander und aß eine der Hälften, bevor er mit einem einzigen Wort antwortete: „Warum?“

 

Okay, es war an der Zeit, Farbe zu bekennen. „Ich dachte, wir könnten vielleicht auch über andere Dinge sprechen, als nur über die Arbeit.“

 

Ianto ließ den Rest des Glückskeks auf seinen Teller fallen und schien tief Luft zu holen. „Gut.“ Er stand auf und zog seinen Mantel an, der auf dem freien Stuhl neben seinem gelegen hatte. „Ich muss allerdings erst meinen neuen Mitbewohner fragen, ob er einverstanden ist.“

 

Mitbewohner? Jack kramte in der Tasche nach ein paar Scheinen, um sie neben die Rechnung zu legen, die mit den Glückskeksen serviert worden war. „Du hast... einen Mitbewohner?“, fragte er, als er seinen Mantel anzog und dem jüngeren Mann folgte. Davon hatte Ianto bisher kein Wort erwähnt. 

 

Sie waren schon an der Tür, als Ianto mit den Schultern zuckte. „Du warst monatelang weg. Es war einsam in der größeren Wohnung und das Bett war ziemlich leer.“

 

Jack wusste einen Moment lang nicht, was er sagen sollte und das kam so gut wie nie vor. Er überspielte es, indem er die Restauranttür mit einer kleinen Verbeugung für Ianto aufhielt. 

 

Der Ianto, den er zurückgelassen hatte, wäre nie so sachlich gewesen. Eine sarkastische Bemerkung vielleicht, ob er von ihm erwartet hätte, auf ihn zu warten, etwas in der Art. Nicht diese nüchterne Erklärung, dass Jack eine Lücke hinterlassen hatte, die Ianto offenbar recht schnell gefüllt hatte. 

 

"Natürlich", murmelte er schließlich, als sie beide auf den geparkten Wagen zu steuerten und räusperte sich. "Vielleicht stellst du uns bei Gelegenheit mal einander vor. Als dein Boss." Jack verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Es musste etwas Ernstes sein. Ianto war nicht wirklich der Typ für One-Night-Stands, in denen es nur um Sex ging. Er fühlte auch immer etwas für die Person, mit der er zusammen war. 

 

Jack hatte dies immer gewusst, aber es vorgezogen, so zu tun, als hätte es keine Bedeutung. Als wären Iantos Gefühle in der großen und ganzen Sicht der Dinge unwichtig. Und jetzt hatte er offenbar jemand gefunden, der anders dachte. 

 

„Dai wird dich mögen“, fuhr Ianto ungerührt fort. „Er steht auf Typen, die gut riechen.“

 

Jack blinzelte, unfähig seine Überraschung über diese Bemerkung ganz zu verbergen. Ianto sah ihn ruhig an, spielte mit einem Ring an seinem Daumen, der Jack noch nie zuvor aufgefallen war - und er hatte diesen Händen in der Vergangenheit schon sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Seine Augen verengten sich. Ein Geschenk dieses... "Dei?", wiederholte er ein wenig schnippisch. "Ist das ein Spitzname? Oder ist er Chinese?"

 

"D-A-I", buchstabierte Ianto. „Das ist die Koseform von Dafydd.“

 

Huh. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er jemals von Ianto mit einem Kosenamen bedacht worden wäre. Obwohl... er erinnerte sich, dass er einmal aus einem Alptraum erwacht war, und Ianto caru und cariad flüstern hörte, zwischen Versicherungen, dass er in Sicherheit war. 

 

„Hast du ihm erzählt, mit wem du essen gehst?“ Jack stellte die Frage über das Autodach hinweg, die Hand auf dem Griff der Fahrertür.

 

„Mit meinem Boss. Das hast du doch gerade selbst gesagt.“ Ianto nahm auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz und schnallte sich an.

 

„Richtig“, murrte Jack und folgte seinem Beispiel.

 

###

 

Als sie die Treppe zu Iantos neuer Wohnung (die eindeutig zu groß für eine Person war, aber Jack hatte lange tunlichst vermieden, mögliche Hintergedanken zu verfolgen)- er war nach Lisas Tod umgezogen, näher an den Hub - hoch gingen, hatte Jack sich noch immer nicht entschieden, wie er reagieren sollte. Freundlich aber distanziert, Iantos Boss, der noch auf eine Tasse Kaffee mit rein kam? Der Ex, der...keine wie auch immer gearteten Ansprüche auf Ianto erheben konnte? 

 

Er konnte diese Begegnung auch höflich hinter sich bringen, abschätzen wie ernst diese Beziehung war, und wie seine Chancen standen, Ianto zurück zu gewinnen. Aber hatte er überhaupt ein Recht dazu? Der junge Waliser hatte eine Chance eine echte Beziehung zu führen, verdient. 

 

Ianto steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss und Jack stählte sich innerlich für das Treffen mit... nun, er musste zugeben, er hatte keine Ahnung, wen oder was er erwarten sollte. Welchen Geschmack hatte Ianto in Bezug auf männliche Partner? Eigentlich hätte er erwartet, dass in dem Fall, dass es zwischen ihnen endete, Ianto in eine sichere, vertraute Beziehung mit einer Frau zurückkehren würde.

 

Ianto öffnete die Tür und hielt sie einladend offen, während er das Licht im Flur einschaltete. "Hallo Dai", sagte er liebevoll - und bückte sich zum Boden. "Sut wyt ti heddiw?" 

 

Jack sah verblüfft nach unten... wo auf dem braunen Linoleum eine Katze - eher ein Kätzchen - saß, das direkt aus einem Werbespot für Katzenfutter stammen könnte. Sie - oder eher ER, da bei Jack jetzt etliche Groschen zu fallen begannen - hatte glattes, lichtgraues Fell und die grünsten Augen, die er je bei einer Katze gesehen hatte. Sie schienen ihn misstrauisch zu mustern, als Ianto den Kater hochhob und ihn ohne sich um die Katzenhaare auf seiner Krawatte zu kümmern, an sich drückte. "Das ist Jack", sagte er leise zu Dai. "Genau der, von dem ich dir so viel erzählt habe. Aber du solltest dich nicht davon abhalten lassen." Ianto kraulte die schnurrende Katze. „Wir haben ihn auf einem Schrottplatz gefunden, zusammen mit zwei anderen, bereits toten Kätzchen, als wir einen Weevil verfolgt haben. Vermutlich waren sie Geschwister und jemand hat sie einfach dort ausgesetzt. Er war so winzig und schmutzig und völlig ausgehungert. Zuerst dachte ich, er wäre auch tot, aber dann hat er ein kleines bisschen den Kopf gehoben und ganz leise gemautzt. Owen meinte, wir sollten ihn besser als Weevilköder verwenden, weil er es sowieso nicht mehr lange machen würde. Trotzdem habe ich ihn mitgenommen, ihn gefüttert und das Öl aus seinem Fell gewaschen. Am nächsten Morgen bin ich mit ihm zum Tierarzt, um ihn untersuchen zu lassen. Sie haben mir zugesichert, den Kleinen in ein gutes Zuhause zu vermitteln, wenn ich die Rechnung für seine Behandlung übernehmen würde...“ Ianto schwieg einen Moment. „Als sie anriefen und sagten, dass er jetzt so weit gesund wäre, dass er abgegeben werden konnte, habe ich ihn wieder mitgenommen.“ Der Kater sah zu ihm hoch, als verstehe er jedes Wort seiner Lebensgeschichte. „Dai verlässt die Wohnung nicht gerne, er geht gerade mal auf den Balkon. Vielleicht weil er ausgesetzt wurde. Mrs. Temple aus dem Erdgeschoss füttert ihn, wenn ich es länger nicht schaffen sollte, nach Hause zu kommen." Ianto unterbrach sich. „Jack?“, fragte er sanft. „Alles okay?“ Er wirkte plötzlich unsicher. „Du magst keine Katzen. Ist es das?“

 

Jack starrte in Smaragdaugen, die ihn ebenfalls musterten. „Ich denke, ich liebe Katzen.“

 

„Gut.“ Ianto ließ Dai auf den Boden und der Kater verschwand durch eine offene Tür auf der rechten Seite. „Dann mache ich uns jetzt den Kaffee?“ Er zog seinen Mantel und sein Jackett aus und hängte beides ordentlich an die Garderobe, dann schlüpfte aus den Schuhen und stellte sie auf eine Schmutzfangmatte.

 

Jack stand immer noch in der offenen Wohnungstür. 

 

„Willst du nicht rein kommen? Draußen wird der Kaffee nur in Kännchen serviert.“ Ianto klang amüsiert.

 

„Du hast das mit Absicht gemacht“, sagte Jack langsam - voll widerwilliger Anerkennung für den jungen Waliser, der es wieder einmal geschafft hatte, ihn zu verblüffen. „Du wolltest sehen, wie ich reagiere... ob es mir ernst damit war, dass ich gesagt habe, dass ich für dich zurück gekommen bin.“

 

„Habe ich das?“ Ianto zuckte mit den Schultern und krempelte die Ärmel hoch. Er wandte sich ab und verschwand durch die gleiche Tür wie die Katze. 

 

Jack wollte ihm nachlaufen, entsann sich aber im letzten Moment anders und kickte erst seine schmutzigen Schuhe von den Füßen und hängte den Mantel neben Iantos. Es konnte nicht schaden...

 

Er war bisher nur ein paar Mal in Iantos Küche gewesen, um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen oder eine Serviette. Sie aßen immer im Wohnzimmer, direkt aus Kartons, um Zeit zu sparen. Oder waren ohne Umwege im Schlafzimmer gelandet. 

 

Aber trotzdem sah er, dass sich einiges geändert hatte. Der Raum wirkte mehr so als würde hier tatsächlich jemand leben, nicht mehr wie die sterile Vorführküche aus dem Möbelprospekt. Zwei Näpfe standen auf einer mit Tatzenabdrücken verzierten Matte neben dem Kühlschrank und Dai saß erwartungsvoll davor, den Schwanz ordentlich um die Beine geringelt. Auf der Fensterbank stand ein ovaler Korb mit einem Kissen, das merkwürdig vertraut aussah... Jack kniff die Augen zusammen. War das tatsächlich eines seiner Hemden, das zum Katzenkissen geworden war? Denn zweifellos residierte Dai hier. Die Plüschmaus war ein eindeutiges Indiz. 

 

Ianto holte eine Portionspackung mit Katzenfutter aus dem Gemüsefach des Kühlschranks, riss sie auf und kippte den Inhalt in den Napf des Katers. Dai stürzte sich darauf, als wäre er tagelang nicht mehr gefüttert worden. Ianto lachte, als ein wohliges Brummen zu hören war. „Er nimmt sein Essen sehr ernst, wie du hörst. Vermutlich weil er fast verhungert wäre.“ Er streichelte Dai über den Kopf und der Kater duldete die Störung - offenbar wusste er sehr wohl welche Hand ihn fütterte. 

 

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll, Jack“, fuhr Ianto dann fort, den Blick auf den Stubentiger gerichtet. „Du verschwindest. Du tauchst wieder auf. Beides ohne die geringste Erklärung. Du sagst, du bist für mich zurück gekommen. Du sagst, du bist für uns alle zurück gekommen. Und lässt uns dann wegen dieses Bastards John Hart sitzen. Wir haben eure rührende Wiedersehensszene über die Überwachungskamera der Bar verfolgt, als wir nach dir gesucht haben.“ 

 

Daran hatte er bis zu diesem Moment nicht einmal gedacht. 

 

„Du verschwindest mit Gwen, und sie kommt ganz aufgeregt und voller Andeutungen zurück, du hättest ihr ein Geheimnis anvertraut.“ Ianto ließ Dai in Ruhe und trat ans Spülbecken, um sich die Hände zu waschen, bevor er zwei Tassen aus dem Hängeschrank nahm.

 

Jack biss die Zähne zusammen. Noch ein Fehler. Er hätte sich denken können, dass Gwen ihre vermeintlich bevorzugte Behandlung nicht für sich behalten konnte. Oder war das eine Art Rache gewesen, weil er auf die Nachricht ihrer Verlobung nicht stärker reagiert hatte? Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, Gwen davon zu erzählen, was tatsächlich passiert war. 

 

Er verließ seinen Stehplatz neben der Tür, durchquerte den Raum und trat neben Ianto, der mit einem Geschirrtuch über das blitzblank polierte Gehäuse der Kaffeemaschine rieb. Und als Ianto den Kopf wandte, vielleicht um ihn zu fragen, was er wolle – beugte Jack sich vor und küsste ihn. 

 

Für einen Moment schien es als würde Ianto ihn wegstoßen, doch dann schloss er die Finger um Jacks Hosenträger und küsste ihn zurück. Vielleicht wäre das ganze weiter gediehen, hätte Jack nicht plötzlich einen Fluch ausgestoßen und wäre auf einem Bein durch die Küche gehopst, mit der Hand den großen Zeh am rechten Fuß massierend. Dai hatte sich unbemerkt angeschlichen und scharfe Zähne in Jacks nur besockte Zehe geschlagen.

 

Ianto sah ihn verblüfft an, dann auf den Boden, wo Dai mit unschuldiger Miene saß und seine Schnurrhaare putzte. Und dann lehnte er sich gegen den Küchenschrank und lachte, bis er feuchte Augen bekam. Dai stand auf und rieb die Wange an seinem Hosenbein.

 

Jack ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, blitzte den Kater wütend an – und begann dann ebenfalls zu lachen. „Dein Dai ist eifersüchtig“, meinte er, als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

 

„Er ist nicht gewohnt, dass er meine Aufmerksamkeit teilen muss, wenn ich Zuhause bin.“ Ianto trat zu ihm. „Soll ich dir Desinfektionsmittel oder ein Pflaster holen?“ Er sah zu, wie Jack die Socke abstreifte. Es war nur ein klein wenig Blut geflossen und die beiden punktförmigen Wunden schon dabei, sich zu schließen. 

 

„Ich glaube, das ist nicht nötig. Wenn ich nur kurz dein Bad benutzen kann?“ Jack wackelte mit dem Zeh – halb erwartend, dass sich Dai wieder darauf stürzen würde, doch der Kater hatte sich in seinen Korb auf der Fensterbank zurück gezogen – und stand dann auf. „Und vielleicht den Kaffee?“

 

„Natürlich.“ Ianto wandte sich wieder der Maschine zu. „Ich habe dich wirklich sehr vermisst, Jack“, sagte er leise.

 

Jack stopfte die Socke in seine Hosentasche und trat zu Ianto, legte die Hand auf die Schulter des jungen Walisers. „Ich habe wirklich gemeint, was ich gesagt habe. Ich bin deinetwegen zurück gekommen. Auch weil ich hier den Ort gefunden habe, an den ich gehöre und Menschen, die mir wichtig sind – aber du… du bist der Hauptgrund.“ Er schwieg einen Moment. „Denkst du… Dai könnte sich daran gewöhnen, wenn ich dich ab und zu hier besuche?“ Er lächelte schief. „Ich bin bereit, über Schutzkleidung zu verhandeln.“

 

Ianto sah ihn an. „Wir könnten es… versuchen. Dai ist eigentlich sonst ein sehr freundlicher Kater, ich weiß nicht, was er hat.“ Er lächelte scheu. „Geh und verarzte deinen Zeh, und ich mache Kaffee für uns. Und dann… sehen wir weiter.“

 

„Ich bin sofort wieder da.“ Jack küsste ihn auf die Stirn und warf dem Kater einen Blick zu. Dai hatte sich zu einem grauen Knäuel zusammengeringelt und beobachtete sie aus sicherer Entfernung. 

 

\---

 

Bei ihrem nächsten Date – zwei Tage später, in Iantos Wohnung – wusste Jack es besser. Er brachte eine Tüte indisches Essen und eine mit Katzenminze gefüllte Spielsocke für Dai. Vielleicht führte in diesem Fall der Weg zum Herzen eines Mannes über seine Katze…

 

 

Ende

 

 

"Sut wyt ti heddiw?" (Sit oy-tea heth-ew) – walisisch: „Wie geht es dir heute?“ 




	47. Ein Abend zu Dritt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack besucht Ianto in dessen Wohnung – und sieht sich erneut mit Dai, Iantos kleinem Kater konfrontiert, der ihn noch immer als Eindringling ansieht.
> 
>  
> 
> Fortsetzung zu „Der Konkurrent“

Titel: Ein Abend zu Dritt

Autor: Lady Charena (März 2014)

Fandom: Torchwood 50 Ways

Episode: Season 2

Wörter: 1300

Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Dai

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Rating: A/R, pg12, slash

 

Summe: Jack besucht Ianto in dessen Wohnung – und sieht sich erneut mit Dai, Iantos kleinem Kater konfrontiert, der ihn noch immer als Eindringling ansieht.

 

Fortsetzung zu „Der Konkurrent“

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

"Ianto? Ist alles in Ordnung? Du schläfst doch etwa nicht schon?", fragte Jack amüsiert. "Wir müssen unbedingt etwas für deine Kondition tun." Dem sanften Spott folgte ein Kuss auf sein Schulterblatt.

 

Selbstgefälliger Bastard. Sobald Ianto wieder genug Kraft dazu hatte, würde er das Jack auch sagen. Im Moment jedoch hatte er die Mobilität und den Bewegungswillen von zu lange gekochten Spaghetti. 

 

 

 

Nach einem langen, harten Tag war Ianto heute zunächst alleine nach Hause gefahren. Sichtlich zu Dais Freude. Der Kater wand sich schon auf der Türschwelle zur Begrüßung um seine Knöchel, und stakste dann mit steifen Beinen voran in die Wohnung, direkt zur Futterschüssel. 

 

Nun, Ianto verstand einen Hinweis, also schleppte er sich zuerst zum Küchenschrank mit dem Katzenfutter, und dann, als Dai sich genüsslich den Bauch vollschlug, unter die Dusche. Das warme Wasser belebte ihn immerhin so weit, dass sich sein eigener Magen mit einem deutlichen Grollen zu Wort meldete. 

 

Begleitet von einem zufrieden schnurrenden Dai durchsuchte er den Kühlschrank, der wenig Appetitliches zu bieten hatte - ursprünglich hätte er heute einkaufen gehen wollen, wie ihm verspätet einfiel. Aber dazu war keine Zeit geblieben, also griff er wieder einmal auf Tiefkühlpizza zurück. Morgen konnte er noch immer damit anfangen, sich gesünder zu ernähren…

 

Er hatte die Pizza gerade in den Backofen geschoben und sich hingesetzt, um die Wartezeit damit zu überbrücken, dass er einen in seinen Schoß gekuschelten Dai kraulte – wobei ihm fast die Augen zu fielen - als es an der Tür klingelte.

 

Ächzend hievte Ianto sich hoch. Dai balancierte auf seinem Unterarm, die Krallen in den Ärmel seines Bademantels gegraben. So konnte er die Nase zwischen Iantos Arm und seine Seite schieben. Noch war der Kater klein genug für diesen Trick, doch so rasch wie er wuchs…

 

Vermutlich war es seine Nachbarin, Mrs. Temple. Sie kümmerte sich um Dai, wenn er länger nicht nach Hause kommen konnte und es wäre unhöflich gewesen, jetzt so zu tun, als wäre er nicht da. 

 

Doch ein Blick durch den Türspion zeigte ihm einen sehr vertrauten Militärmantel. Ianto setzte Dai sanft auf den Boden und öffnete die Tür. „Hi, Jack.“

 

Jack hielt lächelnd eine Papiertüte hoch. „Hast du schon gegessen?“

 

Er zögerte einen Moment, während Dai einen krummen Buckel machte und sich gegen seinen Knöchel schmiegte. 

 

Ihre Beziehung veränderte sich langsam, doch bisher war Jack nie ohne ausgesprochene Einladung in seiner Wohnung aufgetaucht. Ianto hatte dieses Mal Grenzen gesetzt und Jack gab sich alle Mühe, diese zu respektieren. 

 

Doch im Augenblick war sich Ianto einfach nicht sicher, ob er Gesellschaft vertrug. Andere als die unaufdringliche Nähe der schnurrenden Katzenkugel zu seinen Füßen.

 

Vielleicht verriet sein Gesichtsausdruck diese Unentschlossenheit, denn Jacks Lächeln verschwand. Einen Moment lang sah er sehr müde aus, dann straffte der ältere Mann die Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, ich lerne es wohl nie, vorher anzurufen. Ich dachte nur…“ Jack brach ab, hielt ihm wieder die Papiertüte hin. „Hier, nimm das. Kein Grund das Essen kalt werden zu lassen.“

 

Dai murrte und hakte die Krallen in den Saum von Iantos Pyjamahose. Offenbar gefiel ihm das Herumstehen an der offenen Tür nicht. Die beiden Männer sahen automatisch zu ihm hinunter.

 

„Ddrwg cath!“, tadelte Ianto zärtlich, beugte sich zu Dai hinunter und rettete seine Hose aus den Katzenkrallen. Er hob den Kater sanft hoch und setzte ihn paar Schritte entfernt wieder im Flur ab, bevor er sich erneut Jack zu wandte. „Ich habe gerade eine Pizza in den Ofen geschoben…“

 

Der ältere Mann nickte. „Ich verstehe.“ Er ließ den Arm mit der Tüte an seine Seite zurückfallen. „Wir sehen uns dann morgen im Hub, okay? Sag Dai Gute Nacht von mir.“ Er wandte sich zum Gehen.

 

„Jack, warte.“ Ianto folgte ihm ins Treppenhaus. „Eigentlich habe ich heute Abend überhaupt keine Lust auf Pizza. Warum bleibst du nicht, und wir essen zusammen?“

 

Nach einem Moment des Zögerns drehte Jack sich um und folgte ihm zurück in die Wohnung. 

 

###

 

Sie hatten größtenteils schweigend gegessen, während Dai unter dem Tisch seine Krallen an Jacks Schuhen wetzte. Ianto wollte den Kater ins Wohnzimmer sperren, doch Jack hinderte ihn lachend daran, meinte dass er sich keine Sorgen um seine Zehen mache. Nach einer Weile trollte sich der kleine Kater beleidigt auf den Küchenschrank und starrte düster auf die beiden Männer hinab. Jack hatte zu allem Überfluss bei seinem Spontanbesuch auch noch vergessen, ihm ein Geschenk mitzubringen!

 

Ianto gähnte, als Jack schmutzige Teller und benutztes Besteck in die Spülmaschine räumte und die leeren Kartons in den Müll warf. 

 

Jack stützte beide Hände auf den Stuhllehnen links und rechts von Iantos Körper auf und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Geh schlafen. Ich finde selbst raus und…“

 

Bevor er den Satz beenden konnte, hakte Ianto den Arm um seinen Nacken und zog ihn wieder nach unten und in einen Kuss. 

 

Von da an kam eins zum anderen und ein paar Minuten später landeten sie im Bett. 

 

Ianto fühlte sich zu müde und zu unkoordiniert, um mehr zu tun, als da zu liegen und sich Jacks Händen zu überlassen. Sie hatten keinen „richtigen“ Sex, aber Jack tat da etwas mit seiner Zunge… das definitiv auf ein paar Planeten verboten war… Das war das letzte, an das er für eine sehr angenehme Weile dachte.

 

###

 

In der Küche alleine gelassen, machte Dai einen gewagten Satz vom Küchenschrank auf die Fensterbank, stieß sich ab, segelte hinüber zum Tisch und von da auf den Boden. Er schüttelte sich und schnüffelte an Iantos Bademantel, der auf der Türschwelle lag. Nur ein paar Schritte entfernt fand er ein Hemd, um das Dai jedoch einen Bogen schlug, es roch nach Jack. 

 

Der kleine Kater kaute eine Weile auf den Schnürsenkeln an Jacks rechtem Schuh, der auf die Seite gekippt im Flur lag. Dann nieste er und trollte sich ins Wohnzimmer wo er es sich auf der Couch bequem machte, bis es im Schlafzimmer still wurde, den Schwanz über die Nase geringelt.

 

 

 

Ianto nahm in der matten Beleuchtung des Raumes eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln wahr. „Ist das Dai?“, murmelte er schläfrig. 

 

„Wer sonst?“ Jack beobachtete amüsiert wie sich das Kätzchen langsam anpirschte und dann mit einem eleganten Satz aufs Bett sprang. „Denkst du, er hat sich wenigstens ein bisschen an mich gewöhnt?“

 

„Er hat dich zumindest nicht mehr gebissen, oder?“ Ianto rollte sich auf den Rücken. „Lass ihn nicht aufs Bett. Ich mag keine Katzenhaare im Bett.“

 

„Zu spät.“ 

 

Morgen früh fing er ganz bestimmt damit an, Dai besser zu erziehen. Aber jetzt war Ianto eindeutig zu müde dafür. Er schloss die Augen.

 

Vorsichtig – denn er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die scharfen Zähne des Katers – streckte Jack die Hand aus. Dai ließ sich gnädig zwischen den Ohren kraulen, bevor er den Kopf weg zog, über Ianto hinweg kletterte und sich neben dem Arm des jungen Walisers in die zerknitterten Laken kuschelte. 

 

Jack sah in unergründliche, grüne Augen, die ihn fixierten. Er lächelte und rückte näher an Ianto, einen Arm um seine Taille schlingend. Dai würde definitiv lernen müssen, Ianto mit ihm zu teilen. Es sollte nicht so schwer sein, das Vertrauen einer Katze zu gewinnen. 

 

Es würde noch ein paar Stunden dauern, bis Jack über den durchgebissenen Schnürsenkel an seinem rechten Schuh fluchte – und dann herausfand, wozu Dai den Linken benutzt hatte…

 

 

Ende

 

Ddrwg cath! = ungezogene Katze (walisisch)


	48. Aller Anfang ist schwer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das Team hat sich im Pub verabredet, doch Ianto kneift.

Titel: Aller Anfang ist schwer

Autor: Lady Charena (Mai 2014)

Fandom: Torchwood 50 Ways

Episode: Season 1, kurz nach „Cyberwoman“

Wörter: 1321

Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones

Pairing: --

Rating: pg

 

Summe: Das Team hat sich im Pub verabredet, doch Ianto kneift.

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

 

Ianto zögerte, noch auf dem Bürgersteig vor dem Pub. Durch die hohen, gelben Fenster konnte er das ganze Team sehen. 

 

Tosh saß neben Owen auf einer Bank, Gwen rechts neben dem Arzt und Jack befand sich der Computerexpertin gegenüber, im Moment dem Fenster den Rücken zuwendend. Der Captain wirkte entspannt, hatte die Ärmel hochgekrempelt und den Mantel ausgezogen. 

 

Gwen erzählte wohl gerade etwas, begleitet von weit ausholenden Gesten. Ihr Mund war offen, sie lachte und zeigte dabei diese Zahnlücke zwischen den Vorderzähnen, die ihn aus irgendeinem Grund immer wieder aufs Neue irritierte. 

 

Er sah wie Tosh den Kopf schüttelte und lachend nach ihrem Glas griff. Owen beugte sich über den Tisch, stieß dabei fast sein Glas um und machte offenbar eine Bemerkung, die noch mehr Gelächter hervor rief. Gwen boxte seinen Oberarm – Wie alt war sie? Vierzehn? – und warf den Kopf in den Nacken, dass ihre dunklen Locken flogen. Jacks Reaktion war nicht zu sehen, aber er streckte die Hand aus, legte sie einen Moment wie beruhigend auf Gwens Schulter. Sofort wandte sie sich ihm zu, stützte das Kinn in die Handfläche und den Ellbogen auf den Tisch und sah zu ihrem Boss hoch. Ihre Fingerspitzen glitten an der Innenseite von Jacks Arm entlang, als er ihn zurück auf den Tisch legte. 

 

Ianto zog die Schultern hoch und vergrub die Hände in den Taschen seiner Jacke. Seine Finger stießen an sein Handy. Niemand wusste, dass er hier draußen stand. Er konnte Jack einfach eine SMS schicken und absagen. Müdigkeit vorschützen und nach Hause gehen, sich im Bett verkriechen und schlaflos an die Decke starren, das war ohnehin sein Standardprogramm. Wenn er ehrlich war, niemand würde sich wundern, dass er nicht kam. Vermutlich erwarteten sie es überhaupt nicht und hatten ihn nur aus Höflichkeit mit eingeschlossen. Niemand hatte ihn ausdrücklich eingeladen. Und wie es aussah, würden sie ihn auch kaum vermissen...

 

Ianto schlug den Kragen hoch, wandte sich ab und ging langsam den Bürgersteig entlang. Der Pub war nur ein paar Minuten zu Fuß vom Hub entfernt. Er würde sein Auto aus der Garage holen und in seine Wohnung fahren. Ein hohles Gefühl in seiner Magengegend erinnerte ihn daran, dass er seit Stunden nichts gegessen hatte. Mit etwas Glück fand er in seinem Kühlschrank etwas Essbares. Mit etwas mehr Glück brachte er mehr als ein paar Bissen davon hinunter und behielt sie auch dort. 

 

Er blinzelte ein paar Mal. Irgendwo in ihm erinnerte ihn eine zaghafte Stimme daran, dass Tosh gesagt hatte, sie würde auf jeden Fall versuchen, ihn beim Pub Quiz zu schlagen und dass Owen ihm noch ein Pint schuldete, und dass der Arzt – wenn auch zähneknirschend – seine Schuld einlösen würde, weil ihm Gwen sonst bis ans Ende seiner Tage damit in den Ohren lag.

 

Seine Schritte wurden noch langsamer, schließlich blieb er unschlüssig stehen, ohne darauf zu achten, wie links und rechts Passanten um ihn herum gingen. Vielleicht war es noch nicht zu spät…

 

„Du warst eingeladen, weißt du“, sagte eine vertraute Stimme hinter ihm - so unerwartet, dass er zusammenzuckte und herum fuhr. 

 

Jack stand hinter ihm, etwa zwei Schritte von ihm entfernt. „Tosh hat dich durch das Fenster gesehen“, sagte er. „Wir haben darauf gewartet, dass du zu uns rein kommst.“

 

Ianto registrierte automatisch, dass der Captain jetzt seinen Mantel trug. Im Pub hatte er über der Rücklehne eines Stuhles gelegen, direkt neben dem, auf dem Jack saß - wie ein Hund, der geduldig darauf wartete, dass sein Herrchen wieder mit ihm nach Haus ging. Er erinnerte sich daran, weil ihn dieser Gedanke flüchtig amüsiert hatte und das war ein rares Ereignis in diesen grauen Tagen. 

 

Jack nickte, als wüsste er genau an was Ianto gerade dachte. „Ich hatte einen Stuhl für dich reserviert.“

 

„Ja, ich weiß, ich...“ Endlich fand er seine Stimme wieder. Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war ein langer Tag. Ich wollte gerade eine SMS schicken.“ Wie um seine Worte zu unterstreichen zog er das Mobiltelefon aus der Tasche, hielt es hoch. „Ich denke, ich gehe besser nach Hause und früh ins Bett, so lange der Rift so ruhig ist.“ Er wandte sich ab, machte einen Schritt weg von dem anderen Mann. „Bitte entschuldige mich auch bei den anderen. Gute Nacht, Sir.“

 

„Du musst uns eine Chance geben, Ianto“, sagte Jack hinter ihm. „Wir können dich nicht kennen lernen, wenn du dich in deinem Schneckenhaus verkriechst und uns keine Chance dazu gibst.“

 

Er drehte sich nicht um, vergrub nur die Hände tiefer in den Taschen seiner Jacke. Ein Schlüssel bohrte sich schmerzhaft in seinen Handrücken und er umfasste das Handy fester, wie einen Anker oder einen Talisman. 

 

Jack schloss trotzdem zu ihm auf. Das war keine wirkliche Überraschung, der Mann hatte die Hartnäckigkeit praktisch erfunden. 

 

„Hast du Hunger?“

 

„Was?“ Überrascht sah Ianto ihn von der Seite an. Er hatte mit einem weiteren Versuch, ihn zum Mitkommen zu überreden gerechnet. Oder mit dem zweideutigen Verweis darauf, dass es noch viel zu früh war, um alleine ins Bett zu gehen. 

 

„Also ich dachte an Essen.“ Jack klang amüsiert. „Ich weiß, dass du gelegentlich etwas isst. Ich auch. Also könnten wir es gemeinsam tun. Hey, und schon wissen wir wieder ein wenig mehr voneinander.“ Sein Lächeln nahm den spottenden Worten einen möglichen Stachel. Jack trat vor ihn, wie um seinen Fluchtweg zu blockieren.

 

Nicht völlig unberechtigt… Flucht war tatsächlich eins der Dinge an die Ianto dachte. „Musst du nicht zurück zu den anderen?“, wandte er ein. Sein Magen zog sich erneut schmerzhaft zusammen, jetzt da auch Jacks Vorschlag ihn daran erinnerte, dass er seit dem Frühstück nichts anderes als Kaffee zu sich genommen hatte.

 

„Sie kommen prima ohne mich klar.“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und ich hatte genug Wasser für einen Abend.“ Er sah sich um. „Ich kenne – zufällig - hier ganz in der Nähe ein kleines, nettes, authentisch indisches Restaurant, in dem man ausgezeichnetes vegetarisches Curry bekommt. Und wir brauchen noch nicht einmal eine Reservierung.“

 

„Warum?“, fragte Ianto unbehaglich. Wieso sollte Jack ausgerechnet mit ihm essen gehen wollen. Er hätte genauso gut mit dem ganzen Team dorthin gehen können. 

 

„Tosh hat mir verraten, dass du besonders gerne indisch isst.“ Jack verstand ihn wohl absichtlich falsch. „Aber wir können auch woanders hingehen, wenn du Lust auf etwas anderes hast. Ich bin offen für Vorschläge.“

 

Doch der junge Waliser schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich war zu lange aus Cardiff weg, ich kann nicht wirklich sagen, wo es gutes Essen gibt. In den letzten Monaten habe ich mich eher mit Take-out Flyern beschäftigt.“

 

„Das kenne ich. Okay, dann gehen wir zu meinem Inder.“ Jack überquerte den Bürgersteig, die Hände lässig in den Taschen seines Mantels, ohne auf Iantos Antwort zu warten. „Wusstest du eigentlich schon, dass Torchwood einmal eine Niederlassung in Indien hatte? Wenn es die immer noch gäbe, könnten wir eine Dienstreise dorthin machen und wirklich authentisches indisches Essen probieren.“ Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass ihm der junge Waliser folgte. Ianto wirkte immer noch nicht sehr enthusiastisch über seinen Vorschlag, aber er hatte aufgehört, nach Ausreden zu suchen und nach Jacks Vorstellungen galt das als Sieg. „Anfang des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts“, fuhr er fort. „Damals wurde dort eine Anomalie entdeckt, eine Art Mini-Rift und das Empire schickte ein paar Torchwood-Agenten nach Kalkutta...“ 

 

Vielleicht taute Ianto bei Samosas und schwarzen Linsen genug auf, um ihm zu verraten, wieso er sich nicht im Pub zum Team gesellt hatte. Und wenn nicht, hatte er zumindest das Vergnügen einen ruhigen Abend mit interessanter Gesellschaft zu verbringen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Ianto es genauso sah.

 

 

Ende


	49. The Phantom Archivist & other Ghost Storys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man stirbt. Und dann geht das Leben weiter. Zumindest wenn man für Torchwood arbeitet.

Titel: The Phantom Archivist & other Ghost Storys

Autor: Lady Charena (Mai 2014)

Fandom: Torchwood 50 Ways I’ll be your lover

Episode: --

Wörter: 5063

Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper-Williams mit Gastauftritten von: Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Rhys Williams, Anwen, Alex Hopkins und Lucia Moretti

Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys

Rating: pg12, slash, AU

 

Summe: Man stirbt. Und dann geht das Leben weiter. Zumindest wenn man für Torchwood arbeitet.

 

Warnung/Hinweis: Es wird über den (Serien-)Tod mehrerer Charaktere gesprochen. Diese Story ist vom Canon meilenweit abweichend, baut eine Art Alternatives Universum mit einem Hauch von einem Fix-it (nun in gewisser Weise schon) rein gemischt auf, und spielt nach „Children of Earth“, aber ohne jegliche Beachtung von „Miracle Day“, weil ich das nicht gesehen habe. Nur der Name für Gwens Tochter ist daraus übernommen. 

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

I.

 

 

Als die Bombe in Jacks Körper explodierte und eine gewaltige Druckwelle durch den Hub raste, begann eine unscheinbar aussehende Kugel in den Archiven zu glühen. Der Selbstschutzmechanismus des Artefakts löste eine Reihe von Befehlen aus, selbst nach fast 200 Jahren der Inaktivität. Bevor die Erschütterungen das Regal, auf dem sie seit langer Zeit lag, aus den Verankerungen reißen konnten, war sie in einem selbsterzeugten Dimensionsloch verschwunden. Und dort, frei von dem Dämmfeld, das um die Archive lag und versehentliche Betätigung verhindern sollte, begann das Programm seine Datenbanken zu durchforsten und fand etliche neue Datensätze, die der automatische Scanner seit der letzten Aktivierung hinzugefügt hatte.

 

Denn auch wenn niemand bei Torchwood je den Namen oder Zweck der Kugel herausgefunden hatte, im Grunde war sie nichts anderes als ein hochtechnischer Kopierer aus der Zukunft. Er konnte alles kopieren. Tiere und Pflanzen und Landschaften – und auch andere, hochentwickelte Lebewesen. Durch den Dimensionssprung aktiviert, ging die Kugel nach ihrer Rückkehr in den zerstörten Hub wieder an die Arbeit und produzierte Kopien. Aber die eingescannten Datensätze waren unvollständig. Die Kopien waren zwar dreidimensional und voll funktionstüchtig, aber sie blieben substanzlos, nicht massiv. Lebende Schatten. Oder das, was Menschen im Allgemeinen als Geist oder Phantom bezeichneten.

 

Und so war das erste, was Ianto Jones sah, als er die Augen zwischen umgestürzten Regalen, aus der Decke gefallenen Betonstücken und Tonnen an Staub öffnete, seine eigene Hand, und durch sie hindurch ein einsam vor sich hin blinkendes rotes Notlicht.

 

Neben ihm rappelte sich stöhnend Toshiko Sato hoch – und schrie erschreckt auf, als sie sofort bis zur Taille im Boden versank. Sie packte das stählerne Bein eines umgestürzten Regals und klammerte sich daran wie jemand, der in ein Eisloch eingebrochen war. Abrupt wurde die untere Hälfte ihres Körpers durchsichtig, nur ihre Hände und ihr Oberkörper wurden massiv.

 

Owen materialisierte direkt unterhalb der Decke – und hing dort substanzlos - fluchend und schwerelos wie ein verirrter Drache, der sich von der Schnur losgerissen hatte. Erst nach einer Weile des Ruderns und Flatterns mit den Armen, landete er auf dem Boden, wie ein nasses Handtuch über einen Betonbrocken drapiert, während Metallstreben aus seinem Rücken ragten. 

 

Nach und nach lösten sich andere Gestalten aus den Schatten, mehr oder weniger durchsichtig und alle verwirrt darüber, was mit ihnen passiert war – manche von ihnen vertraute Gesichter für Ianto, andere waren ihm völlig unbekannt, aber glichen Beschreibungen aus Personalakten oder er erkannte sie aus Jacks Geschichten. 

 

Viele von ihnen verschwanden nach kurzer Zeit wieder, erloschen wie Lichter, die ausgebrannt waren. Fehlerhaft angefertigte Kopien, die auseinanderfielen und ins Vergessen zurückkehrten. Tosh vermutete später, dass es mit der Dauer zusammen hing, wie lang der Datensatz gespeichert wurde. Es hatten sich blinde Flecken und Übertragungsfehler eingeschlichen.

 

Diejenigen, die blieben, scharten sich um den jungen Waliser, der am Stabilsten von ihnen schien – aber genauso wenig Antworten hatte. Er entdeckte bald, das seine Hand nicht mehr länger durchsichtig war, als er sich darauf konzentrierte. Der Fokus auf ein einzelnes Körperteil machte es massiv, zumindest so lange er die Konzentration aufrecht erhalten konnte. 

 

Nach einiger Zeit gelang es ihm sogar, einen angekohlten Papierfetzen vom Boden aufzuheben und einige Schritte zu gehen ohne im Boden zu versinken.

 

Und so war es auch Ianto, der als Erster die Archive verließ, um heraus zu finden, was mit ihm und den anderen geschehen war – und sich in einer Welt wiederfand, die völlig auf dem Kopf gestellt worden war.

 

 

II.

 

 

Ianto saß mit untergeschlagenen Beinen mitten auf dem Schreibtisch und sortierte konzentriert Briefe, die er aus den beschädigten Archiven gerettet hatte. In seinem… neuen Zustand… konnte er ungehindert dort ein und aus gehen. Allerdings gelang es ihm nicht, viele Dinge von dort auch mit in das seit längerer Zeit leer stehende Gebäude am Hafen zu nehmen, das zum temporären neuen Hauptquartier Torchwoods geworden war. Überall in den Räumen fanden sich Ausrüstungsstücke, Akten und diejenigen - der in mehr als hundert Jahren gesammelten - Artefakte, die die Explosion überstanden hatten und die Gwen und Jack und ein Team von UNIT-Bergungsspezialisten hierher schafften. Jahrzehnte gesammelter Informationen, tausende Teile außerirdischer oder futuristischer Technik, die durch den Rift gefallen waren, alles befand sich unter einer meterhohen Schicht aus zertrümmerten Beton, geborstenem Stahl und Ziegeln vergraben. Die Arbeit von Generationen an Torchwoodagenten mussten geborgen werden. Sie konnten nicht einfach das Loch in der Erde versiegeln und so tun, als wäre nichts passiert. 

 

Niemand wusste, was mit Myfanwy passiert war. Sie hatten keine Spur von ihr entdeckt. Alle anderen Lebewesen, die sich zum Zeitpunkt der Explosion in den Zellen befunden hatten, waren dabei ums Leben gekommen.

 

In diesem Moment ähnelte er stark einem Kind, das sich seine Hausaufgaben beugte, die Stirn vor Anstrengung leicht gerunzelt. Seine Zungenspitze zeigte sich gerade so zwischen halb geöffneten Lippen. Hinter ihm fiel die Morgensonne durch staubblinde Fenster in den Raum, umgab ihn mit einem unwirklichen Schimmern, verwischte seine Konturen an den Rändern. 

 

Jack hielt den Atem an, als er ihn sah und blieb im Durchgang zu seinem momentanen Büro stehen, versuchte diesen Anblick in seine Erinnerung einzubrennen. 

 

„Bore da, cariad.“ Lächelnd sah Ianto auf und wandte den Kopf für einen Kuss, als Jack zu ihm trat. Definitiv ein guter Morgen, Jacks Mund fühlte sich gegen seinen so real an… „Hast du gut geschlafen?“, fragte er, unwillkürlich die Hand hebend, um angetrocknetes Eigelb von Jacks Hemdbrust zu reiben. Manches änderte sich eben nie… Doch seine Finger durchdrangen den Stoff und wurden transparent. Das Lächeln verschwand von Iantos Gesicht, als er die Hand sinken ließ, ersetzt von einem frustrierten Ausdruck. 

 

„Nicht so gut, wie ich schlafe, wenn du bei mir bist.“ Jack gab vor, nichts bemerkt zu haben. Sein Blick fiel auf die ordentlich an der Wand entlang gestapelten Kartons. Er legte die Hand auf Iantos Knie, oder hielt sie zumindest dorthin, wo er Iantos Knie vermutete und auf leichten Widerstand stieß. Die untere Hälfte seines Körpers war abrupt transparent geworden. „Hast du das alles heute Nacht gemacht? Du warst fleißig“, bemerkte er, das Thema wechselnd. 

 

„Ich hatte Hilfe. Tosh wird langsam richtig gut darin, Sachen zu transportieren und zwei der Kartons hat sie sortiert. Owen ist immer noch stinkfaul. Er hat die halbe Nacht geübt, ein Shotglas aufzuheben – sein neues Ziel ist, Hausgeist in einem Pub zu werden. Alex hat mir mit ein paar der älteren Akten geholfen. Er hofft, dass er bald sichtbar genug ist, um mit hierher zu kommen. Ich soll dir ausrichten, dass er sich gerne wieder einmal mit dir unterhalten würde. Meint er das ernst, wenn er gesagt hat, er vermisst eure Schachpartien oder ist das eine Umschreibung für andere Aktivitäten?“ 

 

Dinge zu bewegen war inzwischen normalerweise einfach. Er musste sie nur ansehen, sich daran erinnern wie es sich anfühlte, etwas in der Hand zu halten - und er konnte Dinge verschieben, anheben und transportieren. Aktenmappen zum Beispiel. Er konnte sie in die Hand nehmen, durchblättern und in Kartons packen. Die Kartons zu Stapeln war eine Gemeinschaftsaktion mit Tosh gewesen.

 

Owen und Alex waren noch nicht in der Lage, die zerstörten Archive zu verlassen, das schafften bisher nur Tosh und er. Was, wie Toshiko eines Abends trocken bemerkte, typisch war – die ganze Arbeit blieb wie immer an ihnen beiden hängen. Während er sprach – weniger darauf achtend, was er sagte, als damit bemüht, hinter Jacks Captain-Harkness-Maske zu blicken, um heraus zu finden, wie es ihm wirklich ging – musterte er den anderen Mann. Studierte sein Gesicht im Profil, während Jack anerkennend die Kartonstapel betrachtete und leise durch die Zähne pfiff. Lange Zeit hatte er geglaubt, sich das nur einzubilden, aber so lange er sich in Jacks Nähe aufhielt, hatte er das Gefühl… realer zu sein. Tatsächlich zu existieren. Er wusste, dass er nur eine künstlich erschaffene Kopie eines toten Menschen war und trotzdem: er dachte, er fühlte, er lebte. Er existierte bereits. Manchmal mehr und manchmal weniger. Es war vielleicht nicht das schlechteste Leben nach dem Tod, das man sich wünschen konnte, aber es war frustrierend.

 

Es war eines der wenigen Geheimnisse, die er noch vor dem anderen Mann hütete. 

 

Ianto glitt vom Schreibtisch ohne die sortierte Post durcheinander zu bringen, und trat hinter Jack. Er konzentrierte sich stärker und legte die Hände auf die Schultern des anderen Mannes. Als er die Finger in verspannte Muskeln presste, versanken sie plötzlich in Jacks Körper. 

 

Jack ließ den Kopf nach vorne fallen und stöhnte überrascht auf, als sich seine Schultern entspannten. Ein Kribbeln wie von einer leichten, elektrischen Entladung lief an seiner Wirbelsäule entlang. Das war noch nie passiert. Er hatte das Gefühl, als berühre ihn Ianto von innen heraus.

 

„Du bist vollkommen verspannt“, flüsterte Ianto in sein Ohr. „Such dir endlich eine vernünftige Wohnung und kauf dir das beste Bett das Cardiff zu bieten hat.“ Jack hatte leider vor seiner Rückkehr ins Bewusstsein das Apartment aufgegeben, das sie vor seinem Tod zusammen bewohnten und war auf Wanderschaft rund um den Planeten gegangen. Oder auf die Flucht… Er schlief seit seiner Rückkehr nach Cardiff in einem schäbigen kleinen Zimmer in einer Pension oder – in den meisten Nächten – hier auf dem Sofa im Pausenraum. „Und dann such dir jemand, mit dem du es einweihst. Es ist an der Zeit dafür, weißt du. Ich kann dir damit nicht mehr helfen.“

 

Wortlos drehte sich Jack zu ihm um. Ianto war wieder vollständig sichtbar und er versuchte, die Hände auf die Hüften des jungen Walisers zu legen – doch seine Hände landeten im Nichts. Ianto griff nach ihm, zog ihn an sich und es geschah wieder, er wurde massiver, wie ein Kinderplanschbecken, das mit Wasser gefüllt wurde.

 

Zunächst war Iantos Berührung nur vager Druck und Wärme, die durch seine Kleidung drangen. Dann konnte er ihn spüren – nicht so, wie er ihn früher spürte, nicht überall, hauptsächlich Iantos Arme um seine Schultern. Und die Lippen des jungen Walisers auf seinen. 

 

Ianto lehnte die Stirn gegen Jacks. Es hatte Monate gedauert, bis er stabil genug war, damit Jack ihn sehen konnte und nicht mehr länger glaubte, Stimmen zu hören, die ihm sein Schuldbewusstsein einflüsterte. Noch länger, bis Jacks Hände nicht mehr durch ihn glitten wie durch Nebel. Merkwürdigerweise war es immer schon einfacher für Ianto gewesen, ihn zu berühren als umgekehrt. 

 

„Oh, seid ihr schon wieder dabei!“, ertönte es säuerlich hinter ihnen, als Lucia Moretti in den Raum trat. „Du bist krank, Jones. Ist dir das klar? Er ist ein Monster. Er bringt Unglück über jeden, der in seiner Nähe ist.“ 

 

„Geh weg“, sagte Ianto leise, sie über Jacks Schulter hinweg ansehend. 

 

„Wer ist es?“, fragte Jack ohne die Augen zu öffnen. 

 

„Niemand“, sagte Ianto. Lucia musste Jack vom Hub hierher gefolgt sein. Er wusste, dass Jack jeden Tag dort anhielt und für eine Weile das abgesperrte Gelände anstarrte, dass einmal der Mittelpunkt ihres Lebens bildete. Ianto hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie so… mobil war. Sie hielt sich von ihm, Tosh, Owen und Alex fern, war mit einigen anderen in den Schatten der labyrinthischen Gängen des Schlachtfeldes verschwunden, das einmal Torchwoods Archive gewesen war.

 

Lucia starrte ihn wütend an, begann zu flimmern und verschwand so urplötzlich wie sie erschienen war. Jack wusste, dass sie auch im Hub war, aber Ianto war froh darüber, dass er sie nicht sehen konnte. Und dass er nicht hörte, wie sie ihn mit Vorwürfen überschüttete. Als würde Jack nicht genug unter dem Tod seines Enkels leiden. 

 

Genau wie Ianto hatte sie vom Schicksal ihrer Tochter und ihres Enkels erfahren, in der ersten Zeit, bevor sie sich bemerkbar machen konnten, als Jack jede Nacht die Trümmer des Hubs durchstreifte, selbst kaum mehr als ein ruheloser Geist. Aus den Schatten heraus beobachteten sie ihn, sahen ihn zerbrochen, weinend, seinen Schmerz und seine Schuld in die teilnahmslose Dunkelheit der lichtlosen Höhle, die vom Hub geblieben war, hinausschreiend – nicht ahnend, dass er nicht so allein war, wie er glaubte. Es war kaum zu ertragen gewesen, nichts anderes als zu lauschen und zu beobachten zu können, hilflos zu sein. 

 

Manchmal fragte sich Ianto, ob es ihre Wut war, die sie daran hinderte, Jack gegenüber sichtbar zu werden, mit ihm zu sprechen, oder ob es auch daran lag, dass sie vor so vielen Jahren gescannt worden war, irgendwann in den späten Siebzigern – dort endeten ihre Erinnerungen. Vermutlich war es ein zusätzlicher Schock für sie gewesen, zu erfahren, dass das kleine Mädchen, an das sie sich erinnerte, inzwischen erwachsen und selbst Mutter war. Dass nach all diesen Jahren doch eingetreten war, was sie befürchtet hatte – das Jack Harkness das Leben ihrer Tochter zerstören würde. 

 

Ianto spürte einen kalten Schauer durch sich rinnen, als hätte Lucia einen Teil der Wärme im Raum mit sich genommen. Dann fiel eine Tür ins Schloss und Schritte erklangen auf der kahlen Betontreppe, die in dieses Stockwerk führte. Gwen erschien zur Arbeit. 

 

Mit gemurmeltem Bedauern löste Jack sich von ihm und Ianto nahm wieder mit unterschlagenen Beinen mitten auf Jacks Schreibtisch Platz. Er rückte seine tadellos gebundene Krawatte zurecht – nicht, dass es einen Unterschied machte. Gwen konnte ihn und die anderen nicht sehen. Sie wussten nicht, wieso aber bisher war Jack der einzige Mensch, der sie sehen konnte. 

 

 

III.

 

 

Gwen seufzte, als sie ihre Handtasche auf ihrem Schreibtisch abstellte und Jack begrüßte. 

 

Sie hätte schwören können, dass sie gestern Abend eine größere Unordnung hinterlassen hatte; zu müde um sich darum zu kümmern. Aber vielleicht hatte ihr das auch nur ihre Erschöpfung vorgegaukelt. 

 

Manchmal hatte sie fast das Gefühl, als wären ihre Freunde noch da – nicht sichtbar, aber auch nicht untätig. Wenn sie die Augen schloss, konnte sie vorgeben, dass Ianto ihren Schreibtisch aufgeräumt, Tosh den flackernden Monitor in Ordnung gebracht und Owen sich ungefragt ihren Hefter ausgeliehen hatte, um ein Muster in die frisch gestrichene Wand zu tackern. 

 

Sie warf einen Blick in die Ecke, in der Jack sich eingerichtet hatte und stutzte als sie die sauber gestapelten Kartons sah. Himmel, Jack musste die ganze Nacht geschuftet haben, um so viele Akten zu sortieren und einzupacken. Vielleicht ging sie erst einmal Kaffee für sie beide holen. 

 

Jacks Blick war auf einen Punkt oberhalb seines Schreibtisches gerichtet und er wirkte abwesend, als er ihren Morgengruß erwiderte. Das passierte in letzter Zeit immer häufiger.

 

Einmal sah sie von den Plänen auf und ein leichtes Lächeln spielte um Jacks Mund, sein Blick zur Tür gerichtet, als hätte jemand etwas amüsantes zu ihm gesagt, dass sie überhört hatte. Gwen war drauf und dran gewesen, hinter sich zu sehen, ob da vielleicht jemand stand… doch dann deutete Jack auf einen eingezeichneten Korridor und sagte, dass der Durchgang zu schmal wäre und sie vergaß es für den Moment. 

 

Wie immer war sie auch am Vorabend mit schwerem Herzen nach Hause gegangen. Jack bestand darauf, dass sie nur ein paar Stunden arbeitete, den Rest der Zeit verbrachte er oft in den Ruinen des alten Hubs. 

 

Ab und an konnte sie ihn dazu überreden, mit ihr zu kommen, mit ihr und Rhys zu essen und ein bisschen mit Anwen zu spielen, die ihren Onkel Jack schlichtweg anhimmelte. Kaum wusste sie, dass er da war, lief sie auf ihren noch unsicheren, wackeligen Beinen auf ihn zu und wollte auf den Arm genommen werden. Rhys scherzte, dass sie nur deshalb Laufen gelernt hatte, um Onkel Jacks Aufmerksamkeit rascher für sich beanspruchen zu können. Gwen war dankbar – und nur manchmal ein winziges bisschen eifersüchtig – wenn es ihrer Tochter beinahe mühelos gelang, Jack zum Lachen zu bringen. 

 

Sie wusste nichts von der Sehnsucht und dem Wehmut, der in Iantos Augen stand, wenn er Jack mit dem kleinen Mädchen spielen sah. 

 

Weder Gwen noch Rhys wussten von seiner Gegenwart, wenn er Jack folgte, doch manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, als würde ihn die knapp Einjährige sehen. Anwen versuchte nie, sich ihm zu nähern, sah ihn nur manchmal über Jacks Schulter hinweg an, wenn der sie hochhob oder wandte den Kopf in seine Richtung, wenn er ihnen in einen anderen Raum folgte. Und Ianto versuchte auch nicht, sie anzusprechen oder sie zu berühren – er hielt Abstand zu ihr, so dass sie ihn nicht versehentlich berührte und lächelte sie stets freundlich an, um sie nicht zu erschrecken. Aber er konnte keine Angst bei ihr entdecken, nur die uneingeschränkte Neugier eines Kindes.

 

Gwen wusste ebenfalls nicht, dass Jack nach den Besuchen bei ihrer Familie regelmäßig in dunkle Depressionen verfiel, weil er an Alice und Steven denken musste. Ianto wich in diesen Nächten nicht eine Sekunde von seiner Seite, so solide wie er sein konnte, damit Jack ihn spürte - auch wenn er vor Erschöpfung durchsichtig wurde. Tosh und Owen – der Arzt war inzwischen fast so mobil wie seine beiden Kollegen – blieben in der Nähe, versuchten auf ihre Weise zu helfen, auch wenn Owen grummelte und knurrte, dass er selbst als Geist keine Ruhe haben durfte. 

 

Gwen räusperte sich. „Hast du schon gefrühstückt?“, fragte sie, die Munterkeit in ihrer Stimme ein wenig angestrengt. „Ich weiß nicht wie es dir geht, aber ich könnte schon wieder einen Kaffee vertragen.“ 

 

Jack drehte sich mit einem beinahe verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck zu ihr um, als hätte er bereits wieder vergessen, dass sie im Raum war. Dann lächelte er. „Gute Idee. Warum bringst du uns nicht drei Kaffee von dem kleinen Café vorne an der Hauptstraße?“

 

„Drei?“ Gwen wusste, sie hätte stillschweigend über diesen Ausrutscher hinweg sehen sollen. Es war ihr schließlich auch schon passiert… 

 

Doch Jack starrte wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber und hob dann die Schultern. „Ich wollte sagen, einen Doppelten für mich.“

 

„Ja, natürlich.“ Gwen klopfte auf die Tasche ihrer Jacke, um zu sehen, ob sie Geld eingesteckt hatte und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, verließ das provisorische Büro und atmete auf, als die merkwürdige Atmosphäre des Raumes mit jedem Schritt mehr verblasste.

 

So hatte sie sich das nicht vorgestellt, als sie Jack bedrängte, Torchwood wieder aufzubauen. Jemand musste sich schließlich um den Rift kümmern. Auch wenn er seit der Explosion, die den Hub zerstörte, merkwürdig inaktiv schien – so weit sie das feststellen konnten – er war ja immer noch da. Genauso wie sie hoffte, dass der alte Jack Harkness noch irgendwo hinter dieser abwesenden, gedankenverlorenen Fassade steckte.

 

 

IV.

 

 

Ianto glitt neben Jack aufs Sofa, von Jacks Alpträumen an seine Seite gerufen. Er verursachte kein Geräusch, auch die Sprungfedern bewegten sich nicht unter ihm, als er sich über den schlafenden Mann beugte und ihn auf die Stirn küsste. Für einen Moment glaubte er, Jacks Haut genauso deutlich wie früher unter seinen Lippen zu spüren. 

 

Vielleicht... wenn er lange genug übte... konnte er eines Tages wieder alles spüren, alles berühren. Und Ianto hatte so eine Ahnung, dass ihm sehr viel Zeit zum Üben blieb. 

 

Er streckte sich aus, schmiegte sich so eng an den anderen Mann wie er nur konnte – überzeugt davon, dass Jack seine Nähe auch im Schlaf wahrnahm - und schloss die Augen, davon driftend. Nicht schlafend, nicht träumend, einfach nur da.

 

Vielleicht hätte er auch diese qualvollen Träume, wenn er wüsste, wie er gestorben war. Oder an die Ereignisse, die dazu geführt hatten. Obwohl er sie nach monatelanger Beobachtung und dem Lauschen von Jacks Worten kannte. Er hatte die Kugel das letzte Mal berührt, als er sie zur Seite schob, um Platz für die silberne Flasche zu schaffen, die sie den Nighttravellern abgenommen hatten. Tosh hatte die Kugel gescannt, um auszuschließen, dass sie eine Wechselwirkung mit der Flasche auslösen konnte und sie dabei berührt und Owen fasste sie aus purer Neugier an. Für sie alle drei endeten an diesem Tag ihre Erinnerungen, bis zu dem Moment, als sie in den Trümmern der Archive neu geboren wurden. 

 

Alle waren sie gestorben und doch existierten sie noch immer. 

 

Er wusste, dass er eine Kopie des Mannes war, der die Kugel an diesem Tag berührte, nicht des Mannes, der in Jacks Armen in Themse House starb – der Mann, der Jacks Alpträume heimsuchte.

 

Jack hatte seine Tagebücher aufbewahrt und Ianto las in ihnen, seit er gelernt hatte, die Seiten umzublättern. Seine Aufzeichnungen endeten mit hastig hin gekritzelten Notizen, einige Tage vor seinem… Tod.

 

Ianto lächelte, ein kleines, humorloses Zucken um seine Mundwinkel. 

 

Du stirbst. Und dann geht das Leben weiter. Typisch bloody Torchwood.

 

Aber offenbar war er hier, weil er gebraucht wurde. 

 

Wäre in diesem Moment jemand in den Raum getreten, hätte er vielleicht das schwache, goldene Licht gesehen, das den schlafenden Mann auf dem Bett wie eine schützende Aura umgab, sanft pulsierend im Rhythmus seines Herzschlages. 

 

\---

 

Es war irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden, als sie in den Raum trat. Jack lag auf dem Sofa, offenbar in tiefem Schlaf versunken. Ianto war wie eine Decke über ihn drapiert und sah sie aus fragenden blauen Augen an, während die Finger seiner rechten Hand unablässig durch Jacks Haare strichen. 

 

„Ich konnte ihn nicht anders dazu bringen, zu schlafen“, flüsterte er. 

 

Toshiko Sato nickte, lehnte sich gegen die Tür – und fiel prompt durch sie hindurch. Fluchend rappelte sie sich auf der anderen Seite des Raumes auf und kam zurück, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, die Tür zuerst zu öffnen, sie glitt einfach durch sie hindurch. Stabil zu sein erforderte große Aufmerksamkeit und sie hatte die halbe Nacht damit verbracht, sich auf ihre Hände zu konzentrieren, während sie die Computernetzwerke und Server durchforstete, auf der Suche nach Daten, die noch zu retten waren, obwohl ihre physikalischen Speicher beschädigt oder vernichtet worden waren. Vielleicht gelang es ihr eines Tages sogar diese Grenze zu überwinden und direkt mit dem Computer zu verschmelzen… 

 

Sie sah Ianto halb verlegen, halb amüsiert an, als sie sich zu ihm gesellte und sich vor der dem Sofa auf den Boden setzte. „Tu bloß nicht so als wäre dir das noch nie passiert“, murmelte sie, als Ianto leise lachte. „Ich erinnere mich sehr gut, wie du durchs Fenster gefallen bist, als du nur raus sehen wolltest.“ 

 

„Oh ja. Gut, dass wir uns in diesem Zustand keine Knochen brechen können. Weißt du, wir sollten…“ Er unterbrach sich, beugte sich mit einem leisen Murmeln über Jack, der begonnen hatte, sich unruhig zu bewegen. 

 

Tosh verstand nicht, was er sagte – er sprach walisisch – aber nach kurzer Zeit beruhigte sich Jack wieder und drehte sich mit einem Lächeln mehr in Iantos Richtung. Ianto schlang die Arme um ihn, presste sich enger an ihn. Teile seines Körpers wurden transparent – abgesehen von Arme und Kopf, auf die Ianto sich im Moment hauptsächlich konzentrierte – und sie konnte Jack durch ihn hindurch sehen. 

 

„Das sieht sehr gemütlich aus“, sagte sie. „Stört es dich, wenn ich mich zu euch lege? Ich brauche eine Pause.“ 

 

Ianto lächelte. „Du weißt genau, was Jack dazu sagen würde – je mehr desto besser.“ Er rückte einladend zur Seite und Tosh setzte sich auf den schmalen Streifen des Sofas, den er freigemacht hatte. In ihrer vorherigen, körperlichen Existenz hätte sie niemals Platz gehabt, doch jetzt war alles möglich. 

 

„Wir lieben ihn beide. Und wir sind hier, um auf ihn aufzupassen, weil er es selbst nicht tut“, sagte Ianto leise und es klang wie eine Antwort auf eine Frage, die jemand anderes ihm gestellt hatte.

 

„Das sind wir“, bestätigte Tosh ebenso leise. Sie schlang den Arm um Iantos Taille, schmiegte sich gegen seinen Rücken – für sie war sein Körper so substanziell wie er für Jack unfassbar war – und verschwand prompt, als sie die Augen schloss. 

 

Tosh war jedoch nicht weg. Sie war nur nicht mehr sichtbar. Ianto konnte ihre Berührung weiterhin spüren und kehrte dazu zurück, Jack zärtlich über die Haare zu streicheln, auf bessere Träume hoffend, jetzt da sie beide über ihn wachten.

 

 

V.

 

 

„Es gefällt mir hier wirklich sehr viel besser. Mehr Licht als in der Pension.“ Ianto war stolz auf sich. Nicht nur, weil er Jack dazu überredet hatte, sich endlich eine Wohnung zu besorgen, sondern auch weil er zum ersten Mal ganz alleine den Weg hierher zurück gelegt hatte. 

 

Als Jack aus dem Bad trat, flog ihm eine Socke ins Gesicht.

 

„Aber das ist nicht normal“, stellte Ianto nüchtern fest. Er saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett. Korrektur. Er schwebte im Schneidersitz einige Zentimeter über der Matratze. 

 

„Ich bin diese Woche noch nicht dazu gekommen, meine Wäsche zu waschen“, erwiderte Jack und ließ die Socke auf den Boden fallen, wo sie andere ihrer Spezies zur Gesellschaft finden konnte.

 

„Das meine ich nicht.“ Ianto streckte sich. „Du. Wie ein Mönch hausend.“

 

Er setzte sich neben ihn und wischte sich ein paar Wassertropfen aus dem Gesicht, die aus seinen Haaren rannen. „Ich lebe nicht wie ein Mönch. Oder siehst du mich umrundet von anderen Männern, in Kutten?“

 

„Das ist, was ich meine.“ Iantos Gesicht trug einen entschlossenen Ausdruck. „Du bist immer noch alleine. Das ist kein natürlicher Zustand für dich.“

 

Jack streckte die Hand aus und seine Fingerspitzen stießen auf warme, glatte und sehr, sehr solide Haut, als er über Iantos Wange streichelte. „Oh, Ianto, ich war schon sehr oft, sehr lange alleine. Ich weiß, wie es ist, alleine zu sein. Und jetzt bin ich es nicht. Du bist bei mir.“

 

„Aber ich sollte nicht hier sein, richtig?“, erwiderte der junge Waliser leise. „Keiner von uns. Du wirst nie wirklich von deiner Vergangenheit befreit sein, so lange wir um dich herumhängen und dich daran erinnern.“

 

„Du denkst nicht daran, weg zu gehen?“, fragte Jack alarmiert. Er griff nach dem jungen Waliser, doch seine Gestalt löste sich einfach in seinen Händen auf. „Ianto? Warum sagst du so etwas? Willst du nicht mehr hier sein?“

 

Einen Moment später materialisierte Ianto wieder, am Fenster stehend. Er war jetzt sehr durchsichtig, eher eine verblasste Fotografie als eine tatsächliche Präsenz. 

 

Ianto seufzte. „Nein. Ich bleibe bei dir so lange ich es kann.“ Er streckte die Hand aus und Jack trat zu ihm. 

 

Als er die Finger flach gegen Jacks Brust presste, konnte der die Berührung wieder spüren, genau wie einen Moment später Iantos Lippen auf seinen. 

 

„Und jetzt geh dich gefälligst anziehen, Mister. Dich nackt um mich zu haben und nichts damit anfangen zu können, das ist Folter. Ich bin vielleicht so eine Art Geist, aber nicht tot.“

 

Jack konnte nicht sicher sein, ob es nicht doch nur der Luftzug war, aber er hatte das Gefühl einer Hand, die ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern gab, als er sich abwendete. Länger als sonst in einem Schrank nach einem sauberen T-Shirt kramend, blinzelte er die Tränen weg. 

 

\---

 

Jack fand ihn ein paar Minuten später in der Küche, frustriert das Handy anstarrend, das auf dem Küchentisch lag. „Ianto?“ Die spielerische Stimmung von zuvor war verflogen. 

 

„Ich dachte ich würde es vielleicht schaffen das Handy zu benutzen, um dir wie früher etwas zu Essen zu bestellen.“ Ianto lächelte bitter. „Aber das ist natürlich eine dumme Idee. Selbst wenn ich schaffe, es anzufassen und zu wählen, niemand außer dir kann mich hören. Nicht einmal Gwen, selbst wenn ich neben ihr stehe und ihr ins Ohr brülle.“

 

„Hey, das ist in Ordnung. Ich kann mir selbst etwas zu Essen besorgen.“ Jack küsste ihn auf die Schläfe, dankbar dafür, einen Moment warme Haut zu spüren. „Du bist nicht mein Diener.“ Er wartete, bis Ianto den Kopf hob und ihn ansah. „Es ist genug, wenn du einfach nur da bist.“

 

Es war unmöglich zu sagen, ob der Stich in seiner Brust Schmerz oder Glück zuzuschreiben war.

 

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Ianto mit einem Lächeln. „Es ist nur…“ Er hob die Hand und ließ sie wieder sinken. „Diese Situation…“

 

„Ich weiß“, entgegnete Jack nur. Manchmal wurde diese verrückte Situation auch ihm zu viel. Dann verschwand er für ein paar Tage, ohne Gwen zu sagen, wohin er ging. Suchte Zuflucht in der Normalität, in gesichtslosen, namenlosen Eroberungen und warmen, spürbaren Körpern. 

 

Aber er kam immer wieder zurück. Selbst wenn er nur Ianto und Tosh sehen und hören und von den anderen manchmal Umrisse aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen konnte - sie gaben ihm die Kraft weiter zu machen, für den Wiederaufbau Torchwoods zu kämpfen. All die Opfer, die diese Menschen für Torchwood gebracht hatten und all die Leben, die sie für den Schutz dieser Welt gegeben hatten, wären sonst umsonst gewesen. Er hörte auf, nach Möglichkeiten zu suchen, die Erde zu verlassen oder den Doctor zu kontaktieren.

 

Er schluckte, schob diese Gedanken zur Seite und ging zu einem unverfänglicheren Thema über. „Whitehall hat die Gelder für den Neubau des Hubs endlich genehmigt“, sagte er und lächelte, als Iantos Augen sich in freudiger Überraschung aufhellten, die Düsterkeit von zuvor so abrupt verschwunden wie eine Wolke, die die Sonne wieder freigibt. „Sobald die restlichen Trümmer weggeschafft sind, fangen wir damit an. Gwen ist schon auf der Suche nach ein paar Unit-Angehörigen, die sie für ein neues Team abwerben möchte.“

 

„Dann betrachten Sie dies als mein Bewerbungsgespräch, Captain Harkness. Du hast doch sicher Platz in deinem neuen Hub für einen Phantom-Archivar?“ Ianto legte mit einem schelmischen Lächeln den Kopf schief. „Und eine Phantom-Computerexpertin? Wir brauchen keinen Schlaf, keine Kaffeepausen und auch kein Gehalt, ein besseres Angebot bekommst du nicht. Was wir mit Owen anfangen sollen, weiß ich noch nicht, vielleicht lässt er sich wenigstens als Türstopper verwenden. Wie sich die anderen entscheiden werden kann ich nicht sagen - aber wir drei, Tosh, Owen und ich, wir sind uns einig… einmal Torchwood, immer Torchwood.“

 

Jack nickte sprachlos. Er umschloss Iantos Gesicht mit beiden Händen und sein Herz machte einen Satz, bevor es schneller zu schlagen begann, als er ihn warm und solide gegen seine Handflächen spürte. 

 

Er konnte nicht sagen, wie es von hier aus weiter ging. Aber er wusste, dass er eine zweite Chance in seinen Händen hielt, und es an ihm war, sie zu nutzen. 

 

„Bewerbung angenommen, Mister Jones. Du hast den Job“, sagte er, seine Stimme zwischen einem Lachen und Tränen schwankend. „Willkommen bei Torchwood Drei. Zum zweiten Mal.“

 

Ianto lächelte und küsste ihn. „Hoffen wir, es ist das letzte Mal.“

 

 

Ende


	50. Time’s Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack überredet Ianto zu einer letzten gemeinsamen Reise.

Titel: Time’s Cup

Autor: Lady Charena (August 2014)

Fandom: Torchwood 50 Ways I’ll be your lover

Wörter: 4500

Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, der Doctor, die Tardis, OC

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Rating: pg12, slash, AU/future!fic

 

 

Summe: Jack überredet Ianto zu einer letzten gemeinsamen Reise.

 

Warnungen: Charaktertod

 

A/N: Fortsetzung zu # 29 „Will you love me in December“ – und was ich dort über Taschentücher gesagt habe gilt immer noch… dieses Mal garantiert. Aber ich würde sagen… vertraut mir. Es ist erst der Anfang.

 

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

 

The days are drained into time's cup 

and I've drunk it dry 

 

(Cat on the scent, Rita Mae Brown)

 

 

I.

 

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht schläfst“, flüsterte Jack in sein Ohr. 

 

„Und du bist nicht mehr so leise, wie du denkst, Mister.“ Ianto rollte sich mit etwas Mühe herum und direkt in die Umarmung seines Ehemannes. Der Lichtsensor reagierte auf seine Bewegung und eine Lampe neben dem Bett warf weiches Licht über den Mann, der sich über ihn beugte. „Meine Ohren funktionieren prima.“ Die Matratze passte sich an seine veränderte Lage und das zusätzliche Gewicht an, als Jack auf der Bettkante Platz nahm. „Ich habe dich gehört als du durch die Tür gekommen bist.“ Ianto blinzelte den Schlaf weg, musterte Jacks ernstes Gesicht. Ah, es war nicht diese Art von Besuch. Gut er wurde ohnehin zu alt für Schäferstündchen… morgens um halb drei, wie ihm ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet.

 

„Ich wollte nicht…“, begann Jack entschuldigend, offenbar seinen Blick zur Uhr bemerkend.

 

„Du hast mich nicht geweckt. Ich habe tagsüber zu viel Zeit zum Schlafen, um auch noch die Nacht dafür zu verschwenden.“ Ianto seufzte, als ihn ein schmerzhaftes Zerren in seinem Nacken daran erinnerte, dass er sich langsamer zu bewegen hatte. Er überspielte es mit einem Lächeln, die Augenbrauen hochgezogen. „Nun, soll ich raten, was dich hierher führt?“

 

Jack lächelte, legte die Hand an seine Wange und fuhr mit der Fläche des Daumens die Kontur von Iantos Lippen nach. „Kann ich nicht einfach nur Sehnsucht nach meinem Mann haben?“

 

Der Waliser rollte mit den Augen. „Wie konntest du sentimentaler twipsin mich jemals dazu überreden, dich zu heiraten?“, erwiderte er liebevoll. „Sitz hier nicht so rum, komm ins Bett“, fuhr Ianto fort. „Denkst du, ich lasse dich jetzt ohne Erklärung gehen? Oder hast du keine Zeit?“

 

„Ich habe ein paar Stunden.“ Jack hob den Arm mit dem Vortexmanipulator, als er aufstand und das Bett umrundete, um sich auf der freien Hälfte auszustrecken. Er rollte sich auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Ein hypnotisches Muster aus träge wirbelnden Kreisen wie weit entfernte Galaxien und Milchstraßen wurde dort von verdeckt angebrachten Lichtern erzeugt. Sie wirkten entspannend – erinnerten Jack allerdings eher an den Grund seines Besuches. Er drehte den Kopf, musterte Iantos Gesicht im Profil. „Sie rufen mich, wenn es soweit ist.“

 

„Cariad?“ Ianto wandte sich ihm zu, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Was ist es? Wir haben erst vor ein paar Stunden zusammen zu Abend gegessen.“ Er lächelte. „Natürlich ist es nie zu spät für ein wenig Dessert…“

 

„Der Doctor ist da“, sagte Jack tonlos. „Vor einer Stunde ist die TARDIS auf dem Plass aufgetaucht.“ 

 

„Und nicht nur auf einen Besuch, nehme ich an. Er braucht dich.“ Ianto betrachtete seine Hand, die auf Jacks Brust lag – faltig und runzlig und von Altersflecken übersät. „Ich verstehe. Du verlässt die Erde mit ihm. Und da du jetzt, mitten in der Nacht, hier bist… für länger?“ Wie oft sie dieses Gespräch schon geführt hatten… Er fühlte sich fast versucht, zu lachen, aber er wollte nicht, dass Jack ihn missverstand. Oder seinetwegen ablehnte. 

 

„Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es dauert.“ Jack legte seine Hand über Iantos, spürte die oh so zerbrechlichen Knochen unter der dünnen Haut. „Er hat versprochen, mich so nahe wie möglich an heute zurück zu bringen, wenn wir fertig sind.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Praktisch könnte ich bereits wieder da sein.“

 

„Dann würden wir diese Unterhaltung nicht führen.“ Ianto drehte seine Hand unter Jacks, drückte seine Finger. Er wusste, dass die Entscheidung nicht bei ihm lag und dass Jack sicher nicht hier war, um seine Erlaubnis einzuholen, aber er wusste auch, dass sein Mann die Worte hören musste. „Es ist okay, cariad. Ich verspreche, ich brenne nicht mit Mr. Bannerman aus Apartment 12b durch.“

 

„Oh?“ Jack stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen auf. „Macht er dir wieder schöne Augen?“

 

„Er hat mich auf eine Testfahrt in seinem neuen Rollstuhl eingeladen.“ Ianto schlug in gespielter Bescheidenheit die Lider nieder. „Wir haben zusammen gefrühstückt. Pfannkuchen. Es tut mir leid, dass du es so erfahren musst.“

 

„Mister Harkness-Jones! Ich bin sprachlos.“ Jack zog Iantos Hand an den Mund, küsste seinen Handrücken. „Aber ich vergebe dir für das Frühstücken mit Mr. Bannerman, wenn du mir hier und jetzt versprichst, dass du da bist, wenn ich zurück komme.“

 

„Jones-Harkness!“, korrigierte Ianto automatisch. „Ich gehe nirgendwohin, Jack.“ Er würde dieses Versprechen so lange halten, wie er konnte. 

 

„Gut, nachdem wir das geklärt haben…“ Jacks Finger wanderten an der Knopfleiste von Iantos Pyjama nach oben. „Du sagtest vorhin, es ist nie zu spät für Dessert?“

 

Ianto lachte leise. „Jack, ich bin ein alter Mann.“

 

„Wetten wir, dass ich es schaffe, dass du dich wieder wie… oh, sagen wir fünfzig fühlst?“ Jack küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze, die Augenlider und schließlich auf den Mund.

 

„Wenn du so weiter machst… fühle ich mich wie fünfundzwanzig…“, murmelte Ianto und hakte den Arm um Jacks Nacken, seine schmerzenden Gelenke für den Moment vergessen. 

 

\---

 

„Cariad.“ Ianto berührte den Touchscreen seitlich im Rahmen des Bettes und aktivierte die Kontrollen, die das Kopfende steuerten, bis er aufrecht saß. Jack hob murrend den Kopf von seiner Schulter. „Nicht, dass ich mich darüber beschweren will, dass du hier bist… Aber solltest du nicht ein paar Dinge vorbereiten, wenn du gehst? Zum Beispiel mit deinem Team sprechen?“

 

Jack kämmte sich durch die Haare. „Sie kommen ganz gut ohne mich klar.“ Ianto schlug ihm auf die Finger, als er nach dem Touchscreen greifen wollte, um das Bett zurück in seine Ausgangslage zu bringen. „Wirklich. Ich habe sie informiert, dass ich eine Weile mit dem Doctor unterwegs sein werde. Sie haben alles unter Kontrolle.“ 

 

Einer der Vorteile davon, dass Torchwood kein Geheimnis mehr war und weltweit agierte, war ein großes Team. Ianto erinnerte sich noch zu gut an die Zeiten, als sie zu fünft versuchten die Welt zu retten. „Dann eine Tasche packen?“, fragte er neckend. 

 

„Hast du je gesehen, dass ich mehr als fünf Minuten dafür brauche?“, erwiderte Jack grinsend. Er rollte wieder näher, legte die Hand auf Iantos Hüfte. 

 

„Was ist mit…“ Ianto zögerte einen Moment. „Seren und Jade? Möchtest du dich nicht von deiner Tochter verabschieden? Jade ist langsam alt genug, um zu bemerken, wenn ihr Vater einfach so verschwindet.“

 

Jack stoppte damit, mit dem Bund von Iantos Pyjamahose zu spielen und schwieg einen Moment. „Ich habe ihr eine Videonachricht hinterlassen, die Seren ihr zeigen kann, sollte sie nach mir fragen. Sie sind seit letzter Woche in Paris. Seren hat den Job dort angenommen. Und es ist nur ein kurzer Flug…“ Er zuckte in gespielter Gleichgültigkeit mit den Schultern, aber Ianto kannte Jack zu lange, zu gut, um nicht zu sehen, dass er Jade vermisste, auch wenn die Beziehung mit ihrer Mutter in die Brüche gegangen war. Das erklärte natürlich auch, warum Jack das Thema in den vergangenen Tagen so gründlich vermieden hatte. 

 

Wortlos senkte Ianto das Kopfteil des Bettes wieder ab, und dimmte das Licht weiter. Jack rollte enger an ihn, presste einen Kuss gegen sein Schlüsselbein und zog fürsorglich eine Decke über seine Beine. Ianto drehte das Gesicht gegen Jacks warme Schulter, atmete den vertrauten Geruch seines Ehemannes ein und ließ so die Zeit bis zum Morgen und zum Abschied verstreichen.

 

 

 

 

II.

 

Ianto sah von seinem Buch auf, als ein leises ding das Öffnen der Tür zu seinem Apartment ankündigte. Es gab nur eine Person, die ungehinderten Zutritt hatte und er ließ mit einer Kopfbewegung den Bildschirm im Arm seines Sessels verschwinden. Nach wie vor liebte Ianto das Gefühl von Papier in seinen Händen, doch die Möglichkeit, die Schrift nach Bedarf zu vergrößern, machte E-Books so viel praktischer. Und wenn ihn Jack auch mit seiner Eitelkeit aufzog, er hatte nie eine Brille getragen und fing damit bestimmt nicht mehr an. 

 

Jack lächelte, als er in den Raum trat, doch seine ganze Haltung, die angespannten Schultern, verrieten dass seine Zeit mit dem Doctor keine glückliche gewesen war. 

 

Manche Dinge änderten sich nie. Und egal wie oft Jack alles stehen und liegen ließ und dem Timelord zu Hilfe eilte und unabhängig davon, dass seine Rekonstruktion Torchwoods, seine Führung, die Erde vor fast dreißig Jahren durch den interkulturellen Schock des offiziellen Erstkontakts mit außerirdischem Leben gebracht hatte… Jack war noch immer das Ding, das nicht existieren sollte. Der un-korrigierbare Webfehler im Teppich der Zeit. Es war eine Wunde, die selbst Jahrhunderte nicht heilen konnten und Ianto liebte ihn umso mehr, weil Jack sie ihn sehen ließ. 

 

Er streckte wortlos die Hand aus und Jack kam zu ihm, küsste ihn und plumpste unerwartet unelegant auf den Boden, den Kopf auf Iantos Knie legend. „So schlimm?“, fragte er leise, mit den Fingern durch die Haare seines Ehemannes kämmend.

 

Jack drehte den Kopf um zu ihm aufzusehen. „Ich kann es nicht mehr. Das war das letzte Mal, dass ich mit ihm gegangen bin.“ Er presste einen Kuss in Iantos Handfläche. „Wirklich das letzte Mal.“ 

 

Ianto wartete schweigend ab. Nach jeder Mission mit dem Doctor schwor Jack, dass es das letzte Mal sein würde, aber er fühlte sich dem Timelord verpflichtet. 

 

„Ich dachte, wir wären dort um jemand zu schützen“, fuhr Jack leise fort. „Stattdessen haben wir jemand verloren. Und er hat gesagt, dass es notwendig war. Dass der Tod einer einzigen Person die Reform des Planeten einleiten würde und sich alles zum Besseren wendet.“ Seine Stimme klang gedämpft, als er das Gesicht wieder gegen Iantos Oberschenkel presste. „Er ist… anders. Nicht mehr der Doctor, den ich kennen gelernt habe.“

 

„Du bist auch anders. Du bist nicht mehr der Jack, den er kennen gelernt hat, cariad“, erinnerte ihn Ianto sanft. Er ließ seine Finger in Jacks Nacken wandern, in den V-förmigen Ausschnitt des tunikaähnlichen Oberteils, das er trug, spürte die angespannten Muskeln unter seinen Fingerspitzen.

 

„Der Doctor, der mich gerettet hat, hätte nie den Verlust auch nur eines einzelnen Lebens einfach so akzeptiert“, beharrte Jack. Er schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich auf die Fersen zurück, um Ianto anzusehen. „Hast du Platz in deinem Bett für einen müden Wanderer?“

 

„Ich denke jetzt ist der richtige Moment, um darauf hin zu weisen, dass ich ein verheirateter Mann bin, oder?“, erwiderte Ianto mit einem Lächeln. 

 

Jack grinste, als er aufstand und ihn aus seinem Lesesessel hob, um ihn zum Bett zu tragen. „Ich verrate es niemand, wenn du es nicht tust.“ 

 

\---

 

„Er hat ihn repariert.“ 

 

Abrupt fand sich Ianto Nase zu… Wriststrap… mit Jacks Vortex-Manipulator wieder, als er die Augen öffnete. 

 

„Der Doctor hat ihn repariert.“ 

 

Ianto zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er hätte erwartet, dass Jack enthusiastischer klang. Er erinnerte sich gut an die vielen Stunden, die sein Partner über seinem beschädigten Reisegerät brütete. „Das ist großartig. Wieso hat er seine Meinung geändert?“

 

„Er hat sie nicht völlig geändert. Es ist ein Bio-Time-Lock drin. Programmiert auf meine DNA.“ Jacks Worte klangen gedämpft, sein Gesicht gegen Iantos Schulter gepresst.

 

„Und das heißt?“, fragte er geduldig. 

 

„Ich bin von meinem eigenen Zeitstrom ausgeschlossen. Ich kann weder in meine Vergangenheit zurückkehren, noch in meine Zukunft springen.“ Jack sah auf. „Aber wir können einen kleinen Ausflug unternehmen. Nur wir beide. Und ich weiß auch schon, wohin wir gehen. Es gibt einen Ort, den ich dir immer schon zeigen wollte. Es ist ein bisschen weiter weg, aber mit meinem Vortexmanipulator ist es machbar.“

 

Ianto seufzte. „Jack, ich bin zu…“, begann er.

 

„Sccchh.“ Jack richtete sich auf und verschloss ihm mit einem Kuss den Mund. „Ich weiß, was du sagen willst. Lass uns unvernünftig sein. Bitte? Ich mache es irgendwie möglich.“

 

„Wann habe ich das letzte Mal nein zu dir gesagt?“ Ianto schüttelte den Kopf, legte die Hand an die Wange seines Ehemannes. Unvernünftig war ein zu milder Ausdruck… Aber er spürte den ersten Funken Aufregung in seiner Magengrube tanzen, als wäre er von Jack auf ihn übergesprungen. 

 

„Nur jedes Mal, wenn ich dich bitte, nach Hause zu kommen.“ Jack zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Bitte-Bitte?“

 

„Du bist verrückt“, flüsterte Ianto. Nein, er war verrückt es auch nur einen Moment in Betracht zu ziehen. In seinem Alter? Und sie sprachen nicht über einen Ausflug in den Park! Nein, sie sprachen über die vermutlich letzte Chance, etwas zu tun, was er immer für unerreichbar gehalten hatte. Tatsächlich ein paar der Dinge zu sehen, von denen Jack ihm erzählt hatte… Für einen Timelord hatte der Doctor wirklich mieses Timing. Hätte er seine Meinung nicht vor vierzig Jahren ändern können? Bevor er in diesem nutzlosen, zerbrechlichen Körper festsaß? Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Jack sich nie änderte, aber an den meisten Tagen erkannte er sich nicht selbst in dem alten Mann, der ihm aus dem Spiegel entgegen sah.

 

„Das fällt dir jetzt erst auf?“ Jack wurde wieder ernst. „Bitte. Lass‘ mich dich nach Hause bringen. Wir fangen von da an.“

 

„Etwa auch damit?“ Er tippte auf Jacks Manipulator.

 

„Ich denke, für die Strecke reicht es, wenn wir meinen Wagen nehmen. Wir müssen dich erst gründlich auf die Reise vorbereiten.“ Jack lächelte. „Ist das übrigens ein Ja?“

 

„Ja.“ Ianto hob die Hand, legte einen Finger auf seinen Mund. „Ich komme mit nach Hause. Aber ich behalte das Apartment.“ Er lachte, als Jack eifrig aufsprang. „Warte, jetzt sofort? Ich dachte wir zeigen uns zum Tee im Gemeinschaftsraum und füttern die Gerüchteküche.“ 

 

„Warum warten?“ Jack legte bittend die Hände aneinander. „Und riskieren, dass du deine Meinung änderst?“

 

„Einverstanden.“ Mit einem resignierten Kopfschütteln setzte Ianto sich auf. „Hilf mir hoch.“ 

 

„Ich liebe dich.“ Jack küsste ihn auf die Schläfe, als er ihm auf die Beine half. „Danke.“

 

\---

 

Und so lernte Ianto Devin Jones (keine Verwandtschaft) kennen. Devin kam jeden Morgen in ihr Haus und half ihm, Schritt für Schritt ein wenig mehr Mobilität zurück zu gewinnen. Er würde nicht mit Jack tanzen gehen können, aber sein Ehemann war überzeugt, dass es ihm helfen würde, die Strapazen der Reise besser zu überstehen. 

 

Ianto saß am Küchentisch und musterte sich selbst im Spiegel. Er schnitt seinen Falten eine Grimasse. Nichts, was sich dagegen tun ließ. 

 

Die Methode, Falten verschwinden zu lassen, hatten die Nu'isan 2046 auf der Erde eingeführt. Bis sich herausstellte, dass die wesentlich dünnere Haut von Menschen so permanent und gründlich geglättet wurde, dass nach einigen Wochen Lähmungserscheinungen auftraten. Torchwood war nur am Rande in die Sache verwickelt gewesen, indem sie ein verbessertes Übersetzungsprogramm beisteuerten, das solche Missverständnisse verhinderte. 

 

Mit einem amüsierten Schnauben legte Ianto den Spiegel weg und sah sich um. Er konnte Jack im Wohnzimmer rumoren hören. Eigentlich war es, als wäre er nie weg gewesen. 

 

Es hatte sich im Haus nichts geändert - es befand sich sogar noch der schwach-gelbe Abdruck an der Wand neben dem Fenster. Das sichtbare Ende eines Streits, der in einen fliegenden Teller Curry gipfelte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wer ihn geworfen hatte.

 

„Woran denkst du?“, fragte Jack, in der Tür auftauchend. Er trug ein Paar sehr enger Vintage-Jeans und seine Lieblings-Hosenträger. Ansonsten nichts. Ianto verfluchte erneut sein Alter. Er gab Jacks Pheromonen die Schuld. Männer in seinem Alter sollten nicht mehr an Sex denken…

 

Er stützte das Kinn in die Handfläche. „Ich denke wir sollten Curry zum Abendessen haben.“

 

Jack sah ihn einen Moment fragend an. „Einverstanden.“ Er trat zu Ianto, küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. „Es ist gut, dich wieder hier zu haben.“

 

Ianto lächelte und griff nach einem seiner Hosenträger um Jack zu einem längeren Kuss zu sich herab zu ziehen. „Es ist gut, wieder hier zu sein“, sagte er leise. 

 

 

 

 

 

III.

 

Iantos Augen weiteten sich und er hielt den Atem an. 

 

Das war kein normaler Raum, den sie betraten. Es war eine Kugel, eine Blase mit durchsichtigen Wänden, die frei im Nichts zu schweben schien. Selbst durch den Fußboden sah er wirbelnde, funkelnde, bunte Sterne. 

 

Jack setzte ihn sanft auf dem Bett ab, das einzige Möbelstück in Sicht, und streckte vorsichtig seine Beine aus, so dass Ianto sich gegen die zahlreichen weichen Kissen zurücklehnen konnte. 

 

Die Matratze unter ihm, die Kissen, alles umschloss ihn, so dass er seinen eigenen Körper kaum mehr spürte, als wäre er plötzlich gewichtlos geworden. Ianto wagte kaum zu blinzeln, während er versuchte, die Schönheit um sich herum wahr zu nehmen und er lächelte dankbar, als Jack neben ihn aufs Bett glitt und den Arm um ihn legte, ihn in seine Seite zog, wie ein Anker, der ihn festhielt, bevor er einfach in die Weite des Raums schwebte. 

 

„Geht es dir gut? Das war nicht zu anstrengend, oder?“, fragte Jack besorgt, einen Kuss gegen seine Schläfe pressend. Es war eine lange Reise gewesen, selbst er spürte eine gewisse Erschöpfung nach dem letzten Sprung mit dem Vortex-Manipulator. Er hatte alles sorgfältig in Etappen geplant, sie hatten Pausen eingelegt und Jack war sogar so weit gegangen, ihre Weiterreise erst nach einem Gesundheitscheck zu starten. 

 

„Nein. Es geht mir gut“, murmelte Ianto. „Das ist nur… es ist so überwältigend.“

 

„Ich weiß.“ Jack achtete jedoch nicht auf das was draußen geschah, sein Blick war nur auf Iantos Gesicht gerichtet, auf den Ausdruck in seinen Augen. „Es ist überwältigend. Die Scheiben lassen sich abdunkeln, wenn du eine Pause brauchst. Und wir können so lange hier bleiben, wie wir wollen. Es ist vollkommen privat.“

 

Ianto legte mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen den Kopf gegen Jacks Brustkorb zurück. „Das muss der schönste Ort im ganzen Universum sein.“

 

Jack dachte an ihr Haus auf der Erde. „Nur der zweit-schönste“, sagte er leise.

 

„Twipsin“, murmelte Ianto, der wie immer genau wusste, was sein Partner dachte. Er umschloss Jacks Hand mit seiner, spürte ihre Ringe aneinander klicken, zog sie über sein Herz. „Lass mich raten“, sagte er, mit den Augen einem orangefarbenen Stern folgend, der wie ein Kreisel durch das Dunkel trudelte. „Es ist die Flitterwochensuite. Oder wie auch immer man das hier nennt.“

 

„Könnte sein, dass ich gehört habe, dass sich besonders gerne Pärchen hier einmieten“, erwiderte Jack grinsend. „Wie kommst du darauf?“

 

Ianto wandte den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Es gibt hier nur ein Bett, und keine anderen Möbel. Und selbst die atemberaubendste Aussicht wird irgendwann langweilig.“

 

Jack küsste ihn auf die Nase. „Niemals.“ Und er sprach nicht von der Aussicht nach draußen. 

 

Der Waliser lächelte und richtete den Blick wieder auf die Sterne. „Ich bin froh, dass du mich zu dieser Reise überredet hast.“ Er lachte leise. „Ich fühle mich als könnte ich jeden Moment abheben und davon schweben.“

 

„Keine Sorge. Ich halte dich fest.“ Jack verengte seinen Griff um die Taille seines Partners und verdrängte das Gefühl, dass ihm die Zeit wie Sand aus den Fingern lief.

 

\---

 

Sie verließen den Raum nicht. Wozu auch? Es konnte nichts Interessanteres außerhalb des Hotels zu sehen geben und sie hatten alles, was sie brauchten. Einander. 

 

Wenn sie hungrig wurden, bestellte Jack über einen ins Bett integrierten Computer etwas zu essen, dass vor ihrer Tür abgestellt wurde. 

 

Ein Wandabschnitt, scheinbar so durchsichtig wie der Rest, entpuppte sich als Durchgang in ein luxuriöses Bad, das vermutlich den besten Ausblick aller Zeiten auf einen Roten Riesen bot, der wie ein Juwel über ihnen hing, als Jack ihm in eine dreieckige Badewanne half, in der locker fünf Personen Platz gefunden hätten, nicht nur sie beide. 

 

Wenn er müde wurde – und das geschah dieser Tage mit Regelmäßigkeit – verdunkelte Jack das Glas, bis auf ein winziges Fenster direkt über ihnen, so dass weiterhin ein wenig Sternenlicht in ihr Zimmer drang. 

 

Es war so… Die Sterne verschwammen vor seinen Augen und Ianto spürte eine einzelne Träne an seiner Wange entlang rinnen. Er fühlte sich plötzlich sehr seltsam… als hätte sein Körper aufgehört zu existieren. Ianto griff nach Jacks Hand, er öffnete den Mund, aber es kam kein Laut über seine Lippen. 

 

Sein Herz schlug ein letztes Mal und dann entspannte sich sein Körper und er sackte etwas zur Seite. 

 

Jack griff instinktiv nach ihm, zog ihn enger an sich – und erstarrte, als Iantos Kopf wie der einer Puppe zur Seite fiel.

 

„Ianto?“ flüsterte er, und ein Teil von ihm wusste bereits, dass er keine Antwort erhalten würde. 

 

Es war nicht notwendig, nach einem Puls zu suchen. Er konnte spüren, dass kein Leben mehr in dem Körper in seinen Armen war und eisige Taubheit breitete sich in ihm aus. 

 

Jack umschloss Iantos Hand fester, presste einen Kuss gegen die warme, pergamentartige Haut und hielt sie dann gegen seine Wange. Er fühlte nichts. Da waren nicht einmal Tränen. Jack ließ ihn nicht los, hielt Ianto fest, nur noch ein wenig. Nur noch einmal bevor er ihn für immer loslassen musste…

 

…zuerst hörte er es kaum. Weißes Rauschen umgab ihn wie eine erstickende Kuppel, seine Aufmerksamkeit war nur auf Iantos stilles Gesicht gerichtet. 

 

Aber langsam drang ein Geräusch in sein Bewusstsein vor. Die Motoren der TARDIS. Unsichtbar, aber in der Nähe.

 

Jetzt? Und hier? Ausgerechnet in diesem Moment. Er zog Iantos Körper - so dünn, so leicht - enger an sich, presste sein Gesicht in Iantos Haar. Er wollte niemand sehen.

 

„Es tut mir leid, Jack.“ Die Stimme des Doctors erklang direkt in seinem Kopf. „Er musste sterben. Seine Lebenslinie musste ihr natürliches, vorbestimmtes Ende finden.“ 

 

Was sollte ihn das jetzt noch interessieren? Er hatte den einzigen Menschen verloren, der ihn voll und ganz akzeptiert und ihn auf eine Weise geliebt hatte, wie niemand zuvor. Er war wieder alleine.

 

„Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, Jack, und dann bin ich davor weggelaufen. Jetzt bin ich hier, um das wieder gut zu machen.“

 

„Wieso?“ Jack bemerkte kaum, dass er die Frage stellte. Es interessierte ihn nicht wirklich, es war eher eine automatische Reaktion darauf, angesprochen zu werden.

 

„Weil du gebraucht wirst, Jack. Weil du kein Fehler bist, sondern ein Zentrum, ein roter Faden. Du berührst so viele andere Leben. Hast es bisher und wirst es noch viel mehr in Zukunft.“ 

 

„Warum erzählst du mir das jetzt?“, stieß Jack bitter hervor, einen Kuss in Iantos Haar pressend.

 

„Weil du unvollständig warst. Unvollständig bist. Es tut mir leid, dass du das erleben musstest, aber nur so konnten wir sicher sein, dass er der Richtige ist. Du musstest dir sicher sein.“

 

„Der Richtige?“, echote Jack dumpf. „Sprichst du von Ianto? Er ist tot.“

 

„Das ist ein… vorübergehender Zustand.“

 

Ein Geräusch… keine Stimme, keine Musik, kein mechanisches Geräusch… eine Mischung aus allem und doch unbestimmbar… erfüllte Jacks Kopf, ertränkte und übertönte jeden anderen Laut, jeden Gedanken, selbst die noch ungeformten. Und dann kam das Licht und Jack erkannt es aus seinen Alpträumen wieder. Rose, das Herz der TARDIS öffnend... Grell. Heiß und gleichzeitig eiskalt. Es verbrannte ihn. Durchdrang ihn bis ins letzte Molekül seines Wesens. Löste ihn auf. Löschte ihn aus. 

 

Und doch war er immer noch da. Hielt weiterhin Ianto fest an sich gepresst.

 

Iantos warmen, atmenden Körper. 

 

„Jack?“ 

 

Iantos Stimme. Verwundert. Verängstigt. Und anders… Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Jack es erkannte. Er klang stärker, seine Stimme weniger brüchig… jünger. 

 

Es war schwer, den Kopf zu heben, die Augen zu öffnen. 

 

Es war keine Täuschung. 

 

Das Gesicht, das verwirrt zu ihm hoch sah, war glatt und jung; die blauen Augen, die in seinen nach Beruhigung und Antworten suchten, ungetrübt und klar. Das Herz in dem warmen Körper, der sich gegen seinen presste, schlug so regelmäßig wie ein Uhrwerk.

 

„Ianto?“ Seine Stimme klang alt und brüchig in seinen eigenen Ohren. Wen er vor sich sah, war der junge Mann, der vor mehr als sechzig Jahren in sein Leben getreten war.

 

„Jack. Ich bin… ich war… wie…“

 

Er schnitt ihm mit einem Kuss das Wort ab. 

 

Goldenes Schimmern umgab die beiden Männer wie eine Aura. 

 

„Ähem… ich denke wir lassen die beiden eine Weile alleine“, sagte die Stimme in seinem Kopf.

 

„Doctor.“ Jack hielt Iantos Gesicht in beiden Händen, hatte nur Augen für ihn, für das Wunder vor ihm. „Ist er jetzt wie ich?“

 

„Ja.“ Trauer und Stolz mischten sich in der Stimme des Timelords. „Er ist jetzt wie du. Ein zweiter Fixpunkt in der Zeit. Damit ist die Balance wiederhergestellt.“ 

 

„Aber wieso… niemand sollte…“

 

„Weil er es wollte. Es war ihm wichtiger als alles, sein eigenes Leben eingeschlossen… sein Wunsch war, dass du nie mehr alleine bist. Er hat nur an dich gedacht, in seinen letzten Sekunden, daran wie sehr sein Tod dir wehtun würde.“ 

 

„Aber er…“ Jack wusste nicht genau, nach was er fragen wollte, doch es schien auch nicht notwendig, den Gedanken bis zum Ende zu verfolgen.

 

„Er hat der TARDIS seine Erlaubnis gegeben, Jack. Wir haben ihn nicht dazu gezwungen. Es war sein Wunsch. Ich…“ Die Stimme des Doctors kletterte eine Oktave höher. „Ich denke wir sollten vielleicht später wiederkommen?“ 

 

Jack hörte nicht mehr zu, er zerrte an Iantos Hemd, riss es schließlich ungeduldig auf. Blasse, glatte Haut ohne die Spuren des Alters. Muskeln verliehen dem Körper wieder seine ursprünglichen Konturen, füllten junge, starke Gliedmaßen aus. 

 

„Jack? War ich wirklich tot?“, fragte Ianto unsicher.

 

Und dann kamen sie, die Tränen, brennend und überwältigend wie eine Flutwelle. Jack hielt sich an Ianto fest, und Ianto hielt ihn zurück, so fest wie er seit Jahren nicht mehr dazu in der Lage gewesen war. 

 

\---

 

Sie hatten sich nebeneinander ausgestreckt, die Gesichter zueinander gewandt, als verkrampfte Gliedmaßen in unbequemen Haltungen sich bemerkbar machten. 

 

Jacks Fingerspitzen fuhren die glitzernden Tränenspuren auf Iantos Wangen nach. Iantos Hand lag an der Seite von Jacks Gesicht, die Fläche des Daumens gegen Jacks Lippen gepresst. 

 

„Vielleicht bin ich auch gestorben, mit dir“, flüsterte Jack schließlich. „Und es gibt doch ein Leben nach dem Tod.“

 

„Ist das nicht wieder typisch.“ Ianto rollte mit den Augen. „Sofort versuchst du alles so hin zu drehen, dass es um dich geht“, murmelte er liebevoll. „Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass zur Abwechslung ich den Trip ins Dunkel gemacht habe. Und dann…“ Er stockte. „…war da dieses grelle Licht und ich konnte Stimmen hören, aber sie nicht verstehen. Und es tat weh.“ Ein Schauder lief durch seinen Körper, einen jungen, warmen, gesunden Körper. „Du spürst das wirklich jedes Mal wenn…“

 

„Es tut mir leid“, murmelte Jack erstickt. „Ianto, ich wollte nie…“

 

„Hör auf, dich zu entschuldigen. Ich… ich weiß noch nicht, was ich von all dem halten soll… was überhaupt passiert ist… Aber ich wollte nie etwas anderes, als bei dir zu sein, wann immer du mich brauchst, cariad.“ Er legte die Hand an Jacks Wange. „Wenn du dich ständig entschuldigst, muss ich am Ende denken, dass du mich gar nicht mehr haben willst“, flüsterte er.

 

Jacks Antwort bestand daraus, ihn enger an sich zu ziehen und ihn zu küssen. Er ließ Ianto bestimmt nicht mehr so schnell los. 

 

 

Ende

 

*******************

 

Granger: Beginning of the end?

Hettie: End of the Beginning.

 

(Navy CIS Los Angeles – 5x21 Three Hearts)


	51. Drink Coffee and Carry On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto ist endlich auch den Gips am Bein los, aber es ist noch zu früh, um gleich wieder an die Arbeit zu gehen.

Titel: Drink Coffee and Carry On  
Autor: Lady Charena (März 2015)  
Fandom: Torchwood 50 Ways  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 2303  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, OC erwähnt, Team erwähnt  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: A/R, pg12, slash

Summe: Ianto ist endlich auch den Gips am Bein los, aber es ist noch zu früh, um gleich wieder an die Arbeit zu gehen.

Fortsetzung zu „Der beste Espresso der Stadt“ und „Pancakes für Zwei“.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

„Willst du wirklich nichts essen?“ Ein Teller mit gebutterten Toastdreiecken erschien vor Iantos Nase. „Letzte Chance.“

„Wirklich nicht. Danke.“ Er sah zu seinem Partner hoch. „Ich bekomme jetzt noch nichts runter, aber ich verspreche, ich esse später etwas.“ Er würde extra Milch in seinen Kaffee kippen, wenn er seine tägliche Ration Schmerzmittel nahm. Das zählte bei manchen schon als Frühstück, richtig? 

Jack ließ sich neben ihn aufs Bett plumpsen und sank nach hinten, bis er flach auf den Rücken lag, die Füße weiterhin auf dem Boden. Er balancierte den Teller auf dem Bauch und schob einen Arm angewinkelt unter den Kopf, während er eins der Toastdreiecke in seinen Mund beförderte. „Ewogodem“, murmelte er, Krümel auf seinem T-Shirt verteilend.

Daran gewöhnt, dass Jack Kauen und Sprechen für zwei durchaus frei miteinander kombinierbare Tätigkeiten hielt, gelang es Ianto nach einem Moment zu entschlüsseln, was der andere Mann ihm mitteilen wollte. Es wird ein guter Tag. „Ja, das wird es“, erwiderte er. „Eigentlich weiß ich überhaupt nicht, warum ich nervös sein sollte. Es ist schließlich nur eine Wiederholung der Sache mit meinem Arm.“ Von dem war der Gips schon vor drei Wochen entfernt worden.

Als Jack den Kopf in seine Richtung drehte, glitzerte ein wenig geschmolzene Butter in seinem Mundwinkel. Er leckte sie weg und griff nach dem nächsten Toast. Es war unglaublich, dass er überhaupt in dieser Haltung essen konnte, ohne daran zu ersticken. „Mein Terminkalender ist heute Vormittag ziemlich leer, ich könnte dich begleiten… Du brauchst ohnehin einen Chauffeur.“ 

Ianto streckte vorsichtig die Hand aus - sein Arm steckte in einer Stützbandage, die seine Bewegungen einschränkte, aber ihn weit weniger behinderte als der Gips – und schob den Teller zurück, der von Jacks Bauch zu rutschen drohte. Kein Grund, neben den Krümeln auch noch Fettflecken ins Bett zu machen. Die Laken zu wechseln, während er versuchte, sich mit den Krücken aufrecht zu halten und nicht auf der Nase zu landen, war der reinste akrobatische Akt. Definitiv nicht zur Nachahmung empfohlen. Nur eine weitere der alltäglichen Pflichten, die er zähneknirschend Jack überlassen musste. Aber leider lag seine Toleranzschwelle in Sachen Bettwäsche sehr niedrig… Wie Ianto sich danach sehnte, wieder selbstständig sein zu können. „Ich nehme ein Taxi. Du hast schon viel zu viel Zeit damit verbracht, Kindermädchen für mich zu spielen.“ 

Nach einem Moment des Zögerns stellte Jack den Teller weg und drehte sich auf die Seite, den Ellbogen aufstützend. „Ich muss nicht gerade dazu geprügelt werden.“

Ianto zog den Kopf ein wenig ein und sah zur Seite. Er hatte es nicht so gemeint, wie es aus seinem Mund gekommen war. Der Grund seines Frusts lag nicht bei Jack, sondern bei seiner Situation und nach wie vor machte er Jack keinen Vorwurf wegen des Unfalls. Karma, Schicksal, oder eine ungünstige Konstellation der Planeten – was immer den anderen Fahrer dazu gebracht hatte, sich nach einer Geburtstagsfeier (er hatte in einem schwachen Google-Moment einen kurzen Artikel im Internet gefunden und mit morbider Faszination gelesen) mit mehr als 1,2 Promille hinters Steuer zu setzen… 

„Ich weiß“, sagte er leise. „Aber ich muss wieder anfangen, Dinge alleine zu tun, Jack.“ Vorsichtig drehte er sich zur Seite, beugte sich vor – das eingegipste Bein steif von sich gestreckt, was das ganze etwas ungeschickt machte – um Jack zu küssen. Ihre Köpfe kollidierten, weil der andere Mann sich im gleichen Moment aufrichtete, um ihm entgegen zu kommen. Sie lachten, sahen sich an und die unbehagliche Stimmung verflog.

Jack setzte sich auf und rückte näher zu ihm, hakte den Arm um Iantos Nacken und küsste ihn, bis das Schrillen von Iantos Handyalarm sie daran erinnerte, dass der Tag mit seinen endlosen Verpflichtungen gerade erst begonnen hatte. 

 

###

 

Der Abend begann für Ianto, wie der Morgen geendet hatte – im Bett. Gegen das Kopfende des Bettes gelehnt, betrachtete er seine ausgestreckten Beine. Das rechte war okay. Das linke sah aus, als hätte er ein Sonderangebot in der falschen Größe und der falschen Farbe gekauft und benutzte es nun notgedrungen, weil er es nicht mehr umtauschen konnte. 

Zwei etwa fünf Zentimeter lange Narben zogen sich an der Außenseite des Oberschenkels entlang, dort waren Schrauben zur Stabilisierung des gebrochenen Knochens eingesetzt worden. Eine längere Narbe, die ihn seltsam an einen Reißverschluss erinnerte, zierte sein Schienbein. Hier hatten Schrauben nicht ausgereicht, eine Metallschiene sorgte nun dafür, dass er wieder würde laufen können. Er brachte Owen bei einem seiner Checkups dazu, ihm genau zu erklären, was an seinem Körper repariert worden war und wie. Und er hatte absichtlich einen Tag dazu gewählt, an dem Owen alleine auftauchte. 

Eine längere Google-Session und ein paar zähe Gespräche mit seinem wortkargen Physiotherapeuten hatten ihm eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung davon beschert, dass es mit dem Entfernen des Gipses und ein paar weiteren Wochen Physiotherapie alleine nicht getan war. Muskeln ließen sich durch gezieltes Training wieder aufbauen, die Narben würden mit der Zeit verblassen, aber es war fraglich, ob sein linker Arm und sein linkes Bein jemals wieder so völlig belastbar sein würden, wie sie es vor dem Unfall gewesen waren. Das wäre dann ein deutliches Nein zu nächtlichen Weevil-Jagden mit Jack, zumindest solche, die Rennen notwendig machten, Wind und Regen in seinem Gesicht und das Klatschen ihrer Schuhsohlen auf dem Asphalt so laut wie das Rasen seines Herzens, während das Adrenalin in seinem Blut von etwas Altem, Primitiven sang. Er seufzte. 

„Ianto?“

Überrascht warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr. Er hatte die Zeit vollkommen vergessen. „Im Schlafzimmer“, rief er zurück. 

„Hey.“ Jack grinste. „Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen, so empfangen zu werden.“ Sein Blick glitt suggestiv über Iantos spärlich bekleideten Körper.

Nun, Tatsache war, dass Ianto nicht im Bett lag, um seinem Partner eine Freude zu machen. Als er nach dem Entfernen des Gipses wieder nach Hause kam, und sich mit seinen Krücken aus dem Taxi manövrierte, wartete Daniel bereits zu seiner Therapiestunde. 

Anfangs lief es wunderbar, die Übungen fielen ihm ohne Gips erheblich leichter und der Schotte beglückwünschte Ianto zu seinen Fortschritten. Er schrieb ihm den Namen einer Salbe auf, die einigen seiner anderen Klienten bei der Pflege der Narben geholfen hatte und gab ihm einen Computerausdruck mit neuen Übungen zur Stärkung seiner Oberarmmuskulatur, die er zwischen Daniels Besuchen machen sollte. Und dann, als er dem Physiotherapeuten gerade eine Tasse Kaffee angeboten hatte, begannen Iantos Muskeln zu krampfen. Daniel gab ihm eine der krampflösenden Spritzen, die Owen für genau diese Gelegenheiten verschrieben hatte, direkt in die Wade und half ihm dann in die Badewanne. 

Nach fast einer Stunde im heißen Wasser waren die Krämpfe bis auf ein gelegentliches unkontrollierbares Muskelzucken abgeklungen, aber Ianto fühlte sich wie durch die Mangel gedreht. Er schlief ein paar Stunden, und war erst vor einer Weile aufgewacht, um seine ungleichen Beine zu begutachten. Daniel hatte ihn gewarnt, dass das Bein anschwellen könnte, und dass er in diesem Fall seinen Arzt anrufen sollte, aber danach sah es nicht aus. Ab morgen würde er die gleiche Stützbandage am Bein tragen, wie am Arm.

Jack trat ans Fußende des Bettes, stützte die Hände auf und musterte ihn. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er ohne jegliche Anzüglichkeit in seiner Stimme, als Ianto nach der Decke angelte und sie über seine Beine warf. „Du hast in deiner SMS geschrieben, dass der Arzt gesagt hat, dein Bein ist okay. Oder wird mit der Zeit okay sein. Soll ich Owen anrufen, willst du eine zweite Meinung von ihm hören?“

„Nicht heute.“ Ianto ließ den Kopf nach hinten sinken. „Es war einfach ein anstrengender Tag.“ 

Nachdem er seine Schuhe von den Füßen gekickt hatte, nahm Jack neben ihm Platz. „Muss ich doch ein ernstes Wort mit Daniel sprechen?“, meinte er mit einem Lächeln, legte den Arm um Iantos Schultern und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. 

„Nun…“ Ianto legte eine Pause ein, drehte den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Um ehrlich zu sein, fingen die Muskelkrämpfe erst an, als er schon mit mir fertig war“, sagte er trocken. 

„Gut für ihn.“ Jack wurde wieder ernst. „Tut es weh?“

„Nicht mehr als sonst. Nicht mehr als normal.“ Ianto legte die rechte Hand flach auf Jacks Brustkorb. Zu behaupten, dass er keine Schmerzen hätte, wäre sinnlos gewesen. „Ich war eine Weile in der Wanne und habe danach ein paar Stunden geschlafen, das hat viel geholfen.“

„Wenn ich könnte, ich würde…“ Jack unterbrach sich und presste einen weiteren Kuss auf die Schläfe des jungen Walisers.

„Hey, wir sollten feiern, dass ich meine Zehen wieder richtig sehen kann“, erwiderte Ianto betont leichthin. „Und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal sagen würde, ich bin froh darüber.“

Jack hob die Decke hoch. „Oh ja“, sagte er. „Diese Zehen müssen sich wirklich nicht verstecken.“

„Du meinst im Vergleich zum Rest meines Beines?“ Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ausflüge an den Strand für mich. Zumindest nicht in Shorts.“

„Nun, das wäre ein Verbrechen.“ Jack musterte die Narben, die blasse Haut und zog die Decke wieder darüber, damit Ianto nicht fror. „Das ist kein generelles Nein zu Shorts, oder? Gib dir ein paar Wochen. Der Gips ist gerade mal ein paar Stunden ab.“ Er sah Ianto an. „Um auf deine Idee zurück zu kommen, dass wir diesen Anlass feiern sollten. Für den Strand ist es schon ein wenig zu spät, aber wie wäre es, wenn wir essen gehen? Worauf hast du Lust?“

„Ich fürchte, das müssen wir auf einen anderen Abend verschieben“, erwiderte Ianto bedauernd. „Es ist vermutlich besser, wenn ich das Bein heute nicht mehr belaste.“ Er gab Jack einen Klaps auf den Brustkorb, als der ältere Mann abrupt zu grinsen begann. „Nein, das ist keine Einladung, mich durch die Gegend zu tragen. Ich bin ein erwachsener Mann, es ist würdelos über deiner Schulter zu hängen wie ein nasser Sack.“

„Wirklich? Ich finde es gar nicht würdelos. Mir gefällt der Ausblick.“ Jack schob eine Hand hinter Iantos Rücken, um deutlich zu machen, was er damit meinte. „Nun, wenn wir vom Braut-Stil sprechen…“

„Das tun wir bestimmt nicht.“ Ianto lachte, als Jack eine übertrieben enttäuschte Miene aufsetzte. 

„Gut, das holen wir nach. Aber essen musst du trotzdem was.“ Jack griff nach Iantos Handy, das auf dem Nachttisch lag. Sein eigenes befand sich unten in der Küche, noch in der Tasche seines Mantels. „Wir können uns etwas kommen lassen. Pizza?“

„Eigentlich bin ich nicht so hungrig… Du kannst dir gerne eine Pizza kommen lassen, aber ich… mir reichen ein paar Scheiben Toast völlig. Oder ein bisschen Rührei“, setzte Ianto hinzu. Die Diskussionen darüber, dass er nicht genug aß, hatten sie nach Lisas Tod zur Genüge geführt. 

„Aha! Und heute Morgen hast du meinen Toast noch verschmäht.“ Jack griff nach dem jüngeren Mann, als Ianto seinerseits nach seinen Krücken angelte, die auf dem Boden vor dem Bett lagen. „Moment, du bleibst hier und schonst dein Bein. Soll ich dir die Heizdecke holen? Die hat doch das letzte Mal gut geholfen. Ich gehe in der Zwischenzeit nachsehen, was ich in der Küche finde und serviere dir das Essen dann im Bett.“ Er sah Ianto fragend an, als der Waliser lachte, sich vorbeugte und ihn auf den Mund küsste. „Was? Habe ich etwas Komisches gesagt?“

„Du hast genau das Richtige gesagt.“ Ianto küsste ihn noch einmal. „Aber ich wollte nur kurz auf die Toilette. Den Weg kannst du mir nicht abnehmen.“

„Oh.“ Jack sah ihm mit einem schiefen Grinsen an. „Gut, aber danach gehst du sofort wieder ins Bett.“

„Ja, Sir.“ Ianto wollte sich auf der anderen Seite aus dem Bett schwingen, aber Jack hielt ihn noch einmal zurück.

„Soll ich nicht vorsichtshalber mitkommen?“

„Ein paar Dinge musst du mich schon alleine machen lassen.“ Als Jack ihn losließ, griff Ianto nach den Krücken und lehnte sie gegens Bett, dann schwang er zunächst sein gesundes Bein über die Bettkante und half mit beiden Händen nach, das verletzte ebenfalls sicher auf den Boden zu bugsieren, bevor er sich mit Hilfe der Krücken in die Höhe stemmte. 

Bis er das Bett umrundet hatte, stand Jack vor ihm. Wortlos beugte er sich vor und küsste die schmale Narbe, die Iantos rechte Augenbraue spaltete. Dann verließ er das Schlafzimmer und ging nach unten, während Ianto sich im Schneckentempo in Richtung Bad bewegte, das sich direkt anschloss. 

Er griff gerade nach der Klinke, als Jack wieder auftauchte, wie ein Springteufelchen in der Tür erschien. 

„Ist noch etwas?“

„Ich soll dich vom Rest des Teams grüßen. Selbst Owen hat etwas in die Richtung gemurmelt, dass er meinen Kaffee satt hat. Tosh lässt ausrichten, sie kommt morgen vorbei, und sie bringt etwas zum Mittagessen mit. Ich bin ausdrücklich nicht eingeladen, kannst du dir das vorstellen.“ Jack verzog den Mund zu einem gespielten Schmollen. 

„Ich verspreche, ich rede ihr ins Gewissen. Du bist trotzdem nicht eingeladen.“ Ianto sah ihn über die Schulter amüsiert an. „Noch etwas?“

Jack schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Die Suppe ist in fünf Minuten warm“, verkündete er. „Und ich habe die Heizdecke gefunden, sie liegt auf der Couch. Die bringe ich dir ebenfalls mit.“ Die letzten Worte kamen bereits aus dem Flur.

Lächelnd, und mit einem tiefen Gefühl von innerer Wärme, öffnete Ianto endlich die Tür zum Bad. Karma, Schicksal, oder eine günstige Konstellation der Planeten – er war dankbar für was auch immer sie an diesen Punkt in ihrer Beziehung geführt hatte. Und was den Rest betraf… er würde sich an das bewährte Motto „Kaffee trinken und abwarten“ halten.

Ende


	52. The Ghost Position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen glaubt nicht an Gespenster. Eigentlich. Ianto wundert sich, ob er vielleicht eines ist. Eines, mit Geister-untypischen Problemen. Für Jack spielt es keine Rolle, nicht solange Ianto an seiner Seite ist.

Titel: The Ghost Position  
Autor: Lady Charena (April 2015)  
Fandom: Torchwood   
Storysammlung: 50 Ways I’ll be your lover  
Episode: --  
Wörter: 4288  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper-Williams mit Gastauftritten von: Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Rhys Williams und Töchterchen Anwen; OC’s erwähnt  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys  
Rating: ab16 , slash, AU

 

Summe: Gwen glaubt nicht an Gespenster. Eigentlich. Ianto wundert sich, ob er vielleicht eines ist. Eines, mit Geister-untypischen Problemen. Für Jack spielt es keine Rolle, nicht solange Ianto an seiner Seite ist.

Hinweis: Diese Story macht nicht viel Sinn, wenn man nicht vorher „The Phantom Archivist & other Ghost Storys” gelesen hat. 

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

The Ghost Position

 

Gwen glaubte nicht an Geister. Eigentlich. Nun, nicht an die landläufige Definition kettenrasselnder Skelette oder fliegender Leichentücher. Für alle Gespenster, denen sie bisher begegnet war, hatte sich eine logische Erklärung gefunden.

Für das, was sie über den Monitor ihres Laptops in Jacks Büro sah, fehlte ihr diese Erklärung allerdings noch. 

Eigentlich hatte sie doch nur rasch einen Blick auf die Überwachungskameras werfen wollen, um zu sehen, ob Jack in sein Büro oder in seine Wohnung gegangen war...

 

\---

 

Der Grund dafür hätte nicht banaler sein können: Nachdem er beim Abendessen bei ihnen gewesen war, ließ Jack seine Handschuhe und eine Plastiktüte im Flur liegen. Während ihre Eltern den Geschirrspüler bestückten, fand Anwen die Tüte und hatte mit der Logik einer Zweijährigen beschlossen, dass das in buntes Papier verpackte Geschenk darin natürlich nur für sie sein konnte und Onkel Jack es als Überraschung hier für sie versteckt hatte. 

Gwen entdeckte die Bescherung ein paar Minuten später, ihre Tochter inmitten von Papierschnipseln sitzend, die leere Tüte genau untersuchend, ob sich darin nicht doch noch etwas zum Auspacken finden ließ. Nach ihrem Mann rufend, damit er Anwen ins Bett brachte, machte Gwen sich seufzend ans Aufräumen. Sie hörte kaum zu, als sich Rhys ihre quietschende Tochter auf den Arm nahm, während sie zwischen einem Paar von Anwens Gummistiefeln und Rhys Turnschuhen einen Parfümflakon hervorholte. Ohne nachzudenken schraubte sie den schlichten, viereckigen Flakon auf und roch daran. Ein vertrauter Geruch stieg in ihre Nase und unwillkürlich wurden ihre Augen feucht. Sie erkannte es sofort wieder - Iantos Rasierwasser. 

Rhys Frage, ob alles in Ordnung sei, holte Gwen in die Gegenwart zurück und sie schraubte den Flakon so heftig zu, dass sie ein wenig Rasierwasser auf ihre Hand spritzte. Sie nickte, als sie zu ihrem Mann hochsah, blinzelte die Tränen weg und ihre Stimme klang fast normal, als sie Rhys bat, schon einmal mit Anwen nach oben zu gehen und sie fürs Bett fertig zu machen. 

Mit halbem Ohr lauschte sie auf Anwens fröhliches Geplapper und Rhys Antworten, während sie den Glasflakon nachdenklich in ihren Händen drehte. 

Warum tat Jack sich das an? 

Oder… sie zögerte, hielt einen der aufgelesenen Papierschnipsel hoch. Es war genau das gleiche Geschenkpapier, in das eine Verkäuferin in der Drogerie in der Nähe ihres neuen Hauptquartiers vor ein paar Wochen ein Parfüm für Rhys Mutter verpackt hatte. Offensichtlich handelte es sich um ein Geschenk für jemanden. Wieso hätte Jack es sonst verpacken lassen sollen? Etwas, das man für sich selbst kaufte, ließ man nicht als Geschenk einpacken. 

Aber wenn es jemanden in Jacks Leben gab… nicht, dass sie bisher einen Hinweis darauf sehen konnte… wieso würde er wollen, dass sein neuer Partner wie Ianto roch? 

Und wie um alles in der Welt sollte sie Jack danach fragen? Sie hatte sich einmal eingebildet, Jacks Vertraute zu sein. Jemand, der die Bürde der Leitung Torchwoods, die auf Jacks Schultern lastete, mit ihm teilte. Jemand, der ihn verstand… Gwen wusste längst, dass das niemals ihr Platz gewesen war. Vielleicht, wenn es nie diesen jungen, blauäugigen Waliser mit dem trockenen Humor und dem umwerfenden Kaffee gegeben hätte… Vielleicht, wenn sie ehrlich war, nicht einmal dann. Jack war ihr Freund, ihr Boss, ihr Beschützer, ein wundervoller Onkel für Anwen und gelegentlich der Hauptstar ihrer erotischen Träume… Aber es gab Dinge, die er nicht mit ihr teilte. Bereiche in ihm, die sie niemals berührt hatte. Ianto hatte das gekonnt. Wie unfair und kleingeistig sie damals gewesen war, ihre Beziehung auf Gelegenheitssex und einseitige Anhänglichkeit zu reduzieren. 

Seit Iantos Tod sah sie den alten Jack nur noch selten, hauptsächlich bei der Arbeit. Und privat… Sie wusste noch nicht einmal, wie seine neue Wohnung aussah. Er ließ sich manchmal von ihr abholen oder dort absetzen, aber war noch nie auf ihre harmlose Bitte, auf einen Kaffee mit reinkommen zu wollen, eingegangen. 

Gwen schüttelte den Kopf, als sie aufstand, sich am Schuhschrank festhaltend, da ihre Beine vom langen knien auf dem Boden beinahe taub geworden waren. Es würde nichts bringen, zu versuchen, Jack darauf anzusprechen. Er würde tun, was er immer tat – lächeln oder sie auf die Stirn küssen und ihr sagen, dass sie sich um ihn keine Sorgen machen müsse.

Das Beste würde sein, sie kramte in der Kiste mit Geschenkpapier, die im Wohnzimmerschrank stand. Es musste sich doch ein Stück Papier finden lassen, das dem aus der Drogerie ähnelte. Dann verpackte sie den Flakon wieder und legte die Tüte und Handschuhe einfach in Jacks Büro, so als ob er beides dort vergessen hätte. Selbst wenn ihm auffiel, dass es ein anderes Geschenkpapier war – und welchem Mann fiel das schon auf? – dann würde er kaum etwas darüber zu ihr sagen. 

Als sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich, stieg ihr wieder der vertraute Geruch in die Nase und für einen Moment sah sie Ianto ganz deutlich vor sich stehen, in seinem Anzug, den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite gelegt, ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf den Lippen, wie er auf etwas lauschte, das Jack zu ihm sagte. Erneut stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen, aber Gwen wischte sie energisch weg und ging nach oben, um ihrer quirligen Tochter Gute Nacht zu sagen. 

 

\---

 

Als Anwen an ihr Lieblingskuscheltier gekuschelt schlief und Rhys es sich mit Chips und Bier auf der Couch bequem gemacht hatte, um eine neue Episode von „Wife Swap“ zu sehen, holte Gwen ihren Laptop und setzte sich damit an die Frühstückstheke, nachdem sie ein Bilderbuch und einen klebrigen Saftfleck entfernt hatte. Sie loggte sich mit ihrem Passwort in das Sicherheitssystem ein und rief die Kameras auf. Obwohl sie sich nicht mehr in einem unterirdischen Gebäude aufhielten, brannten die Lampen oft vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag in ihrem neuen Hauptquartier, da sich eigentlich immer jemand dort aufhielt.

Vor den Monitoren der Wachstation saßen Perkins und Thompson und spielten Karten, eine leere Pizzaschachtel zwischen ihnen. Ihre Bildschirme zeigten den Zellentrakt, die Waffenkammer und den Eingang, über den Rest flimmerten Diagramme und Graphiken der Riftüberwachungsprogramme. Das interne Sicherheitsprogramm würde nur dann eine der internen CCTV-Kameras auf die Wachstation umleiten, wenn in einem der Räume ein Sensor ausgelöst wurde. 

Die beiden waren von UNIT zu Torchwood gewechselt und machten sich nicht schlecht, vor allem seit sie gelernt hatten, sich weniger wie Soldaten zu benehmen - auch wenn es nie wieder eine so enge Kameradschaft im Team geben würde, wie mit Ianto, Tosh und Owen. Sie waren Kollegen, keine Freunde. 

Gwen war allerdings nicht weiter an ihnen interessiert oder womit sie sich die Nachtschicht vertrieben. Sie wechselte zur Kamera in der Garage, aber Jacks Wagen war nicht dort. Nur zur Sicherheit klickte sie auch die Kamera für Jacks Büro an. Auf den ersten Blick war zu erkennen, dass der Raum leer war. Gut. Dann war Jack also nach Hause gefahren. Sie konnte das Geschenk verpacken, hinfahren, die Tüte auf Jacks Schreibtisch legen und war zurück, bevor die Episode von „Wife Swap“ zu Ende war. Und wenn Jack morgen früh dort auftauchte, lag es bereits in aller Unschuld da… 

Plötzlich erstarrten ihre Finger über den Pfeiltasten der Tastatur, mit denen sie von Ansicht zu Ansicht gewechselt hatte. Gwen runzelte die Stirn und beugte sich vor, ungläubig auf den Bildschirm starrend. Ein Aktenordner schwebte vom Regal an der Wand herunter und quer durch den Raum, bevor er sanft auf Jacks Schreibtisch landete. Das konnte doch nicht… Sie hatte nur ein Glas Rotwein zum Abendessen getrunken! Gwen kniff sich selbst in die weiche Haut am Unterarm und unterdrückte einen Schmerzenslaut, um Rhys nicht zu alarmieren. Also war sie definitiv wach! 

Unschlüssig starrte Gwen auf ihr Handy, das neben dem Laptop lag. Jack anzurufen war ihr erster Gedanke gewesen, aber was sollte sie ihm sagen? Dass in seinem Büro ein Aktenordner durch die Luft schwebte? Selbst mit all den bizarren und merkwürdigen Dingen, die sie erlebt hatten… das sah doch eher danach aus, als hätten ihr ihre Augen einen Streich gespielt. Sollte sie Perkins oder Thompson anrufen und sie bitten, in Jacks Büro nach dem Rechten zu sehen? Nein, auf keinen Fall. Sie würden das in ihrem Bericht vermerken und Jack erfuhr dann morgen früh davon. 

Sie sah zurück auf den Bildschirm. Dort rührte sich nichts mehr – falls sich jemals überhaupt etwas gerührt hatte. Vielleicht war sie einfach nur müde. Sie sollte sich ein Beispiel an ihrer Tochter nehmen und früh zu Bett gehen. 

Gwen klappte das Laptop zu. Sie wollte sich plötzlich nur noch neben Rhys auf die Couch kuscheln und seine beruhigende Präsenz spüren. 

Das Verpacken des Rasierwassers konnte bis morgen warten. Ihr war wieder eingefallen, dass Jack gleich in der Früh einen Termin mit jemand aus dem Büro des Bürgermeisters hatte. Meistens überließ er ihr die Repräsentationstermine, aber sie hatten darauf bestanden, dass es der Leiter von Torchwood selbst war, der sich mit ihnen traf. Es ging um eine alte Kirche, die abgerissen werden musste, weil sie zusammen zu brechen drohte. Früher hatte sie als Nest für Weevil gedient und die Behörden wollten wohl ganz sicher sein, dass keine Gefahr mehr drohte. Sie konnte also in aller Ruhe mit Rhys und Anwen frühstücken und ihre Tochter in die Kindertagesstätte bringen und würde noch vor Jack im Büro sein, um das Geschenk dort zu platzieren.

Rhys sah seine Frau neugierig an, als Gwen sich neben ihn setzte und den Arm um seine Mitte schlang, den Kopf gegen seinen Oberarm legend. Irgendwas ging hier vor sich und er würde alles darauf verwetten, dass es mit Jack Harkness und dem verdammten Torchwood zu tun hatte. Wie üblich. Er seufzte, zog Gwen enger an sich und sah wieder auf den Bildschirm, wo gerade ein Kind seine Tauschmutter mit Pommes zu bewerfen begann. 

 

###

 

Zur gleichen Zeit in Jacks Büro:

Tosh sah mit einem Seufzen auf den Aktenordner, den sie vom Schrank geholt und auf dem Schreibtisch platziert hatte. Das ging schon sehr viel besser, aber das Gewicht des vollen Ordners hatte ihr zu schaffen gemacht und sie ließ ihn fast auf halben Weg fallen. Leichtere Gegenstände konnte sie mühelos bewegen. 

Sie strich sich das Haar aus der Stirn und wandte sich Owen zu. Nur ihr Oberkörper war solide, sie teilte sich ihre Kraft gut ein. 

Owen lag über dem obersten, leeren Regal des Aktenschrankes – etwas, dass er in seiner „Originalform“ niemals fertiggebracht hätte – und summte schon wieder die Titelmelodie der Ghostbusters. 

Nur um ihr damit auf die Nerven zu gehen. Er war noch immer ziemlich unfähig, mehr zu tun, als sich selbst durch die Gegend zu bewegen, was laut Tosh an seiner Faulheit lag. Owen hingegen schrieb es der Tatsache zu, dass er bereits tot gewesen war, als er gescannt wurde.

Von allen machten sie die größten Fortschritte, nach Ianto natürlich. Alex spielte inzwischen regelmäßig mit Gregory Schach - einem Torchwoodagenten aus den Zwanzigern, der mit dem Archiv betraut gewesen war und so in Kontakt mit der Kugel gekommen war. Jack hatte ihnen ein billiges Reise-Set besorgt, dessen dünnen Plastikfiguren sich leicht bewegen ließen.

Wirklich, sie zog es vor, mit Ianto zu arbeiten, doch der wartete Zuhause auf Jack, der bei Gwen zum Abendessen gewesen war. Vielleicht würde sie später dort vorbeisehen. Oder auch nicht. Die beiden schätzten ihre Zweisamkeit. Und Tosh vermutete, dass es sehr viel damit zu tun hatte, das Ianto im Verlauf des letzten Jahres gelernt hatte, so stabil zu werden, dass er sich zeitweise fast so wie ein normaler Mensch benehmen konnte. Er hatte sogar versucht, Kaffee zu trinken, doch das endete noch mit einer Pfütze auf dem Boden.

Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob Ianto es aus einem bestimmten Grund vorzog, die Nächte mit Jack zu verbringen und sie alleine mit Owen und den anderen ließ. Toshs Gesicht zierte ein wenig damenhaftes Grinsen. Sie hoffte sehr, dass Ianto vielleicht bald wieder ein richtiger Junge war und nicht nur neben Jack schlief…

 

###

 

Ianto sah auf, als Jack wieder ins Schlafzimmer trat, nackt, das Haar noch feucht und offensichtlich nur mit den Fingern nach hinten gekämmt. Jack war früher als erwartet nach Hause gekommen, hatte ihn geküsst und war unter die Dusche verschwunden. 

Wenn Jack nicht gelernt hatte, seine Gefühle noch besser vor ihm zu verstecken, dann war er heute Abend von depressiven Gedanken verschont geblieben. Es nahm einen Teil der Bürde von Iantos Schultern – symbolisch gesprochen – denn er hatte die ganze Zeit damit gehadert, ob es ein Fehler gewesen war, Jack nicht zu begleiten.

Er lächelte und setzte sich mit untergeschlagenen Beinen aufrecht hin, als Jack aus dem Bad kam, bereits halb in einer Anekdote, wie Anwen einen Teil ihres Essens unter dem Tisch entsorgte und es erst auffiel, als sie ihren Vater mit einer Nudel am Bein traf. Ianto legte die Hand auf Jacks nackten Brustkorb und spürte das Vibrieren unter der warmen Haut, als Jack lachend die Reaktionen von Rhys und Gwen auf die Kapriolen ihrer Tochter schilderte. Er streckte sich neben dem anderen Mann aus, den Ellbogen angewinkelt, den Kopf in die Handfläche gestützt. Wenn es nur eine Möglichkeit gäbe, Gwen dafür zu danken, dass sie nicht aufhörte, sich um Jack zu kümmern, ihn so in ihre Familie aufnahm. Er wünschte, er könnte ihr sagen, dass es ihn gab, dass sie nicht alleine in ihrer Sorge war. Aber wie seine ganze Existenz war es unmöglich zu erklären, warum sie ihn nicht sehen konnte. Oder warum Jack ihn, aber nicht die anderen sehen konnte. Schon der Versuch darüber nachzudenken, verursachte ihm Kopfschmerzen. In all den Broschüren und Artikeln über Häuser, Ruinen und Burgen, in denen es spukte, die er während seiner Zeit im Touristeninformationsbüro gelesen hatte, war nie ein Geist mit Kopfschmerzen erwähnt worden. 

„Vermutlich muss man dabei gewesen sein, hm?“ 

Ihm wurde bewusst, dass Jack aufgehört hatte, zu erzählen, vielleicht weil er auf eine Antwort von ihm wartete. Ianto hob die freie Hand, zeichnete einen Kreis auf Jack Brustkorb. 

Es hatte einen Grund, dass Ianto an diesem Abend in Jacks Wohnung geblieben war. Er wollte… und konnte… kein Risiko eingehen. Anwen war jetzt alt genug, um sich einigermaßen verständlich auszudrücken und auch wenn es möglicherweise nur ein Zufall gewesen war, dass sie bei ihrem letzten Besuch im Hause Cooper-Williams versucht hatte, ihm eines ihrer Kuscheltiere zu überreichen, konnte er Jack nicht mehr dorthin begleiten. Möglicherweise hatte sie auch nur Jack, der neben ihr auf dem Boden kniete, um einen halben Meter oder so in seine Richtung verfehlt und ihn überhaupt nicht gesehen. Jack hatte reagiert bevor Gwen oder Rhys etwas auffiel und Anwen abgelenkt. Aber er wollte das Risiko nicht eingehen, dass sie ihn tatsächlich sah und eventuell irgendwann ihren Eltern von Onkel Jacks Freund erzählte, der manchmal durchsichtig wurde. 

Jack drehte sich ebenfalls auf die Seite, imitierte seine Haltung. „Ich kann deine Hand ganz deutlich spüren“, sagte er leise.

Der Themenwechsel überraschte Ianto etwas, aber er ging nur zu bereitwillig darauf ein. Er beugte sich vor und küsste Jack, während er seine Hand tiefer gleiten ließ, spürte ein warmes Kribbeln, das sich in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Noch etwas, das seine Geistertheorie ein bisschen unwahrscheinlich machte. Niemand hatte je gesagt, dass Gespenster etwas fühlten… „Und wie ist das?“, flüsterte er, sein Mund so dicht an Jacks, dass er dessen Atem auf seinen Lippen spürte. 

„Du hast gesagt, dass wir nichts anfangen dürfen, das wir nicht beenden können.“ Jacks Hände umrahmten Iantos Gesicht, hielten ihn fest, während er ihn küsste. Unbemerkt von beiden Männern hinterließen seine Fingerspitzen kleine Dellen in Iantos Haut, anstatt wie sonst darin zu versinken. Ebenso wenig wussten sie von dem goldenen Schimmern, das ihre Körper umgab, als Energie zwischen ihnen hin und her wanderte. Alles was Ianto spürte, war Hitze und ein Kribbeln in seinen Gliedmaßen, als wäre er in eiskaltem Wasser untergetaucht und jetzt wieder an Land geklettert. Und Jack spürte Iantos Berührung, seine Hand zwischen ihnen, den warmen, starken Körper, der sich gegen seinen schmiegte. So real. Nackte, warme Haut gegen seine…

Er öffnete die Augen und sah, dass Ianto tatsächlich bis zur Taille nackt war und er sich nicht nur einbildete, seine Haut zu fühlen. Iantos Kleidung war einfach verschwunden. „Wieso hast du mir diesen kleinen Trick bisher vorenthalten?“, fragte er, ein Bein über Iantos Oberschenkel schlingend, um ihn noch enger an sich zu ziehen. 

„Kein Trick.“ Iantos Hände glitten über Jacks Rücken. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das gemacht habe.“ Dieses neue Rätsel würde warten müssen, selbst wenn es bedeutete, dass er zum ersten Mal seit der Pubertät wieder in seine Unterwäsche kam. Natürlich hatten sie zuvor versucht, miteinander zu schlafen, aber Ianto war es nie gelungen, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten und stabil zu bleiben. Nicht lange genug, um irgendetwas zu erreichen. Aber vielleicht… jetzt vielleicht… Er spürte Jacks Erektion gegen seinen Oberschenkel pressen. Spürte ihn durch eine trennende Schicht Stoff. Wenn er nur…

Das Schrillen des Handy-Alarms drängte sich wie eine greifbare Präsenz zwischen sie und Jack ließ sich mit einem Aufstöhnen auf den Rücken fallen. „Verdammt“, fluchte er.

Ianto fühlte sich, als hätte ihm jemand kaltes Wasser über den Kopf gegossen. Er hatte für einen Moment das Gefühl zu fallen und war dann wieder vollständig bekleidet. 

„Das ist nicht neu.“ Jack schloss die Augen. „Ich hatte vergessen, dass ich noch eine Verabredung habe.“ Das Handy schrillte erneut los und er setzte sich auf, griff mit einem weiteren Fluch danach, schaltete es ab. 

„Dann geh.“ Ianto setzte sich ebenfalls auf, bemüht nicht allzu hungrig auf Jacks vor ihm ausgebreiteten Körper und seine Erektion zu starren. Seine eigene Erregung schien sich jedoch in Luft aufgelöst zu haben. Als wäre eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen abgerissen, und wieder für sich alleine fehlte ihm die Energie dazu. „Verabredungen sind gut.“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um zu verhindern, dass er Jack berührte, um seine Theorie zu testen. Das war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. 

„Mit zwei Mitarbeitern des Bürgermeisters?“ Stöhnend ließ Jack sich flach auf den Rücken fallen und drückte ein Kissen aufs Gesicht. „Eigentlich hätte das morgen früh sein sollen, aber sie haben den Termin vorverlegt.“

„Es ist sicher wichtig, sonst würden sie dich nicht um diese Zeit treffen wollen.“ Er sah auf die Uhr. „Es ist schon halb neun.“

Jack warf das Kissen in Richtung Fußende des Bettes und setzte sich lustlos auf. „Sie wollen die alte Kirche abreißen, in der sich das Weevilnest befand“, erklärte er, mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht reibend, um sich anschließend durch die Haare zu fahren. 

„Dort, wo du den Handschuh geholt hast? Für Owen“, fragte Ianto leise. 

„Ja.“ Jacks Schultern sackten nach unten und Ianto wusste genau, dass Jack sich nun unwillkürlich fragte, ob er an diesem Tag einen Fehler gemacht hatte. 

Er beugte den Kopf, presste einen Kuss auf den schmalen Streifen Haut, der zwischen Jacks Kragen und seinem Haaransatz freilag und legte die Hände einen Moment auf die Schultern des anderen Mannes. Er hielt die Berührung absichtlich leicht.

Jack drehte sich zu ihm um, umschloss sein Kinn und küsste ihn. „Bleib hier“, murmelte Jack, sein Mund dicht an Iantos Ohr.

„Ich will an keinen anderen Ort“, erwiderte der Waliser leise. „Und ich… ich denke auch, dass ich es nicht kann, Jack. Von dir weggehen.“ Er schluckte, als Jack ihn prüfend ansah. „Ich muss dir etwas sagen. Über mich. Was ich über mich herausgefunden habe, oder denke, dass ich es habe.“ Er hob die Hand, legte sie über Jacks Mund, als der sprechen wollte. „Nicht jetzt. Nicht heute. Du musst zu deiner Verabredung und du solltest dich vielleicht vorher anziehen.“

„Aber ich bin nackt ein so viel besserer Verhandlungspartner“, entgegnete Jack. 

Erleichtert atmete Ianto auf, dass Jack das Thema nicht weiterverfolgen wollte. Er wusste ja überhaupt nicht, was er Jack erklären wollte. „Das kommt auf die Verhandlungen an, denke ich.“ Er lächelte und löste sich aus dem Griff des anderen Mannes. „Geh schon“, sagte er leise. „Ich werde hier sein, wenn du zurückkommst. Dann kannst du vielleicht sogar versuchen, ob du mich aus dem Rest meiner Kleidung bekommst.“

„Ich nehme dich beim Wort.“

 

###

 

Man konnte es einen „Sechsten Sinn“, Empathie oder einfach Vertrautheit mit den Gewohnheiten einer anderen Person nennen, aber aus welchem Grund auch immer – als die Wohnungstür aufging, wusste Ianto, dass etwas passiert war. Die Frage war nur, wie schlimm…

„Jack?“ Ianto stand neben ihm, noch bevor der andere Mann Gelegenheit hatte, seinen Mantel an den dafür vorgesehenen Haken zu hängen. Sein Blick glitt suchend über Jacks Gesicht. „Sag es mir. Bitte.“

Ein müdes Lächeln flog über Jacks Miene, dann senkte er den Blick zu Boden. „Sie haben darauf bestanden, dass wir zu der Kirche fahren, um sich unsere Sicherheitsmaßnahmen persönlich anzusehen. Die Sensoren waren außer Betrieb.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern, dann fanden Jacks Hände wie aus eigenem Antrieb Iantos Hüften, beruhigend stabil unter seiner Berührung. „Niemand hat sich darum gekümmert, seit du dich nicht mehr darum kümmerst.“

„Weißt du, ich habe genau Aufzeichnungen über alles, was ich mache, hinterlassen. Aber ich nehme an, nachdem der Hub explodiert ist, hattet ihr anderes zu tun, als danach zu suchen.“ Ianto schlang die Arme um den Nacken des anderen Mannes, presste seine Fingerspitzen in die angespannten Muskeln seines Rückens. „Ich mache dir eine Kopie. Später. Erzähl mir zuerst, was bei der Kirche passiert ist.“

„Ein paar der Weevil sind ins Nest zurückgekommen.“ Jack seufzte. „Wir haben sie zu spät bemerkt, und…“ Er lehnte sich vor, presste seine Stirn gegen Iantos. „Thompson ist verletzt. Er wird ein paar Wochen ausfallen, bis sein Bein heilt. Die Leute aus dem Büro des Bürgermeisters sind unverletzt aber geschockt, und ich glaube nicht, dass sich Torchwoods Ruf damit verbessert hat.“

Seine Hände umschlossen Jacks Gesicht. „Es war nicht deine Schuld, du hast nichts falsch gemacht und Thompson wird sich erholen.“ Ianto musterte Jack, suchte nach Rissen in seiner Kleidung oder verräterischen Blutflecken. „Was ist mit dir? Bist du verletzt?“ 

„Mir ist nichts passiert. Wirklich.“ Jack küsste ihn. „Ich habe die Tagschicht hingeschickt, damit sie aufräumen und das Gebäude sichern. Das gute an Soldaten ist, dass sie nicht meckern, wenn man sie morgens um drei aus dem Bett klingelt. Gwen kann sich später um die Mitarbeiter des Bürgermeisters kümmern.“ Sein Mund streifte Iantos Ohr. „Komm mit mir zurück ins Bett.“

Ianto starrte über Jacks Schulter hinweg auf ihre Reflektion im Garderobenspiegel an der anderen Wand. Eine golden schimmernde Aura umgab ihre Körper. „Bett. Ja, sicher“, antwortete er beinahe mechanisch.

„Um zu schlafen.“ Widerwillig ließ Jack ihn los, aber Ianto löste sich bereits in seinen Armen auf und verschwand. Müde zog er seine Schuhe aus und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Ein Lächeln hellte seine Züge auf, als er Ianto am Fußende des Bettes sitzen sah. Seine Umrisse flackerten einen Moment leicht, als er sich bewegte. Jack ignorierte es. 

Ein Unterschied, der keinen Unterschied machte, war kein Unterschied. 

 

###

 

Ianto trat in Jacks Büro, den Mantel seines Partners über dem Arm. Jack hatte sich auf die Suche nach Kaffee und Neuigkeiten des Teams, das in der Nacht in der Kirche aufgeräumt hatte, gemacht. Er lächelte, als er Tosh entdeckte, auf dem Schreibtisch zusammengerollt und tief schlafend. 

Er platzierte den Mantel auf Jacks Stuhl und legte eine Hand auf Toshs Schulter. „Übst du für eine zweite Karriere als Briefbeschwerer?“, fragte er amüsiert, als Tosh die Augen aufschlug. 

„Und nehme damit den einzigen Job weg, den Owen noch bekommen kann?“, entgegnete die Computerexpertin lachend. Sie legte den Kopf schräg und schob ihre Brille ein wenig die Nase hoch. „Was habe ich verpasst?“, fragte sie. „Du siehst heute irgendwie grau aus. Hast du nicht viel geschlafen?“

Ianto warf einen unschlüssigen Blick zur Tür – aber Jack würde sicher noch eine Weile unterwegs sein. Dann setzte er sich neben Tosh auf den Schreibtisch und erzählte ihr von dem goldenen Schimmern, dass er in letzter Zeit immer häufiger beobachtete, wenn er Jack berührte. Von dem Gefühl, das es begleitete, dem Eindruck, stabiler, realer zu werden. Und davon, dass er Jack bisher nichts darüber gesagt hatte.

„Du bist eigentlich wie ein Vampir“, meinte Tosh nachdenklich. „Es sieht so aus, als würdest du Jacks Lebensenergie anzapfen.“ Sie lachte, als Ianto sich alarmiert aufrichtete, einen Schimmer Panik in den Augen, und sie wusste sofort, was er dachte. „Nein, du schadest ihm damit garantiert nicht“, fuhr sie fort. „Erinnere dich doch mal an Abbadon. Er bemerkt es sicher nicht einmal.“ Tosh legte ihre Hand auf Iantos. „Du hast eine wunderbare Chance, Ianto. Wirf sie nicht weg, weil du unnötige Bedenken hast.“ Sie schien auf etwas zu lauschen, lächelte, drückte noch einmal seine Finger und verschwand.

Ianto drehte sich um und sah Jack durch die Tür kommen, in der einen Hand einen Kaffeebecher, in der anderen das Handy, das er ans Ohr hielt. Und im Mund einen puderzuckerstreuenden Donut, um den herum er zu antworten versuchte. Er stand mit einem Kopfschütteln auf und fischte mit einem Lächeln den Donut aus Jacks Mund. 

Jack warf ihm ein rasches Grinsen zu und hob entschuldigend die Schultern. 

Spielte es wirklich eine Rolle, wer oder was er war? Ianto drehte nachdenklich das fettige Gebäck zwischen den Fingern. Er existierte. Er fühlte. Er dachte. Das war genug.

Nun, wohin hatte Jack die Papierservietten verschlampt, die er genau für solche Notfälle im Schreibtisch aufbewahren sollte…

 

Ende


	53. Cat-napped?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dai ist verschwunden!

Titel: Cat-napped?  
Autor: Lady Charena (Mai 2015)  
Fandom: Torchwood 50 Ways  
Episode: Season 2  
Wörter: 2740  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Dai, OFC  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: A/R, pg12, slash

Summe: Dai ist verschwunden!

Fortsetzung zu „Der Konkurrent“, „Ein Abend zu Dritt“ und „Dating Mr. Jones… and his Cat“ (Storysammlung Weihnachten mit der Familie).

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Jack lehnte lässig gegen den Türrahmen und lächelte erwartungsvoll, während er darauf wartete, dass Ianto öffnete. „Hey“, sagte er, als die Tür aufging. „Ich habe deine Nachricht bekommen. Du weißt, dass es sehr ungezogen ist, mich mitten am Tag zu einem Schäferstündchen zu dir...“

„Dai ist verschwunden!“, unterbrach ihn Ianto. Er hielt seine Jacke über dem Arm und zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. „Du musst mir beim Suchen helfen.“

„Was?“ Jack brauchte einen Moment, um geistig umzuschalten. Er musterte Ianto, während Visionen von einem Ausflug zwischen die Laken verblassten. Okay, er hatte die Nachricht, die Ianto auf seiner Voicemail hinterlassen hatte, gründlich missverstanden.

„Dai. Mein Kater! Ist weg!“ Ianto wandte sich ihm zu und Jack konnte sehen, dass der junge Waliser wirklich aufgebracht war. „Er war nicht da, als ich heute Mittag nach Hause gekommen bin.“ 

„Vielleicht versteckt er sich nur irgendwo?“ Jack hakte den Arm um Iantos Taille, stoppte ihn, bevor sein Partner die Treppe nach unten stürmen konnte. „Er ist ziemlich gut darin.“ 

Kaum zu glauben in welche Ecken und Winkel sich der Kater zwängen konnte. Bevor er zu groß dazu wurde, hatte sich Dai sogar mit Vorliebe unter Iantos Kleiderschrank gequetscht. Und nicht nur sich selbst – Jack hatte verschleppte Knöpfe, Taschentücher, Socken und sogar die Autoschlüssel da unten zwischen Wollmäusen und Katzenhaaren gefunden. Dai hinterließ ihm auch ein paar tiefe Zahnspuren im Plastikgehäuse des Türöffners... Nun, besser dort, als in seiner Haut. Um nicht von den Kratzspuren an seinen Schuhen und den durchgebissenen Schnürsenkeln zu reden. Andererseits war das ein sehr kleiner Preis, den er voll und bedingungslos für einen Platz in Iantos Leben zu zahlen bereit war. 

„Was denkst du, was ich die letzten beiden Stunden gemacht habe? Dai ist nirgendwo in meiner Wohnung.“ Der jüngere Mann fischte nach Jacks Hand und puhlte sie von seiner Hüfte. Er war wirklich nicht in Stimmung für Jacks amouröse Anwandlungen. 

„Nun, er kommt so langsam in ein gewisses Alter...“ Jack hielt Iantos Handgelenk fest. Nicht, dass er eine Ahnung davon hatte, ob und wann Kater in die Pubertät kamen, aber es war eine gute Erklärung. „Es könnte doch sein, dass er nur einen kleinen Ausflug macht, auf der Suche nach einem netten Kätzchen, das ebenfalls dem Ruf der Natur folgt.“

„Er ist nicht wie du, Jack.“ Ianto verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, absolut und total nicht amüsiert. „Er hasst es, nach draußen zu gehen. Das letzte Mal, als ich ihn zum Tierarzt bringen wollte, musste ich den Transportkäfig mit einer Decke abdecken, weil er solche Angst bekam. Glaubst du wirklich, er spaziert einfach nach draußen, um sich zu vergnügen?“

„Okay. Er würde nicht freiwillig rausgehen. Und soweit ich weiß, hat er auch noch nicht gelernt, wie man eine Tür aufmacht, also kann er logischerweise gar nicht draußen sein. Das heißt, er muss noch in der Wohnung sein, richtig?“ Jack fischte den Wohnungsschlüssel aus Iantos Hosentasche, bevor der junge Waliser reagieren konnte. „Hey, was hältst du davon, wenn ich es mal versuche? Vielleicht kommt er aus seinem Versteck, wenn er meine Stimme hört. Das klappt sonst auch. Ganz besonders dann, wenn ich es lieber hätte, wenn er sich nicht zwischen uns drängt.“

Doch Ianto blieb stehen, auch als Jack die Wohnungstüre aufschloss und einladend aufhielt. „Er könnte sehr wohl nach draußen gekommen sein“, meinte er unglücklich. „Weil ich letzte Nacht im Hub geblieben bin, habe ich gestern Abend meine Nachbarin gebeten, nach ihm zu sehen. Manchmal versteckt er sich vor ihr, deshalb würde es sie auch gar nicht wundern, wenn er nicht auftaucht, wenn sie seine Futterschüssel und den Wassernapf auffüllt. Manchmal lässt sie die Tür offen, damit sie hören kann, falls ihr Baby anfängt zu weinen. Was ist, wenn er da aus der Wohnung raus ist? Das würde bedeuten, dass er schon die ganze Nacht irgendwo draußen herumgeirrt ist. Er könnte von einem Auto überfahren worden und tot sein, Jack“, setzte er leise hinzu. „Oder verletzt. Was ist, wenn er einem Hund oder einem ausgewachsenen Kater begegnet? Er kennt das doch alles gar nicht, Dai ist eine reine Wohnungskatze.“

„Lass uns nicht gleich das Schlimmste denken.“ Jack umarmte den jüngeren Mann und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Er ist ein cleverer kleiner Kerl. Bestimmt hält er sich von Autos fern. Und von allem anderen. Komm, wir gehen jetzt in deine Wohnung und du trinkst erst einmal eine Tasse Kaffee. Oder etwas Stärkeres, es ist schließlich dein freier Nachmittag. Und dann überlegen wir, was mir machen.“

„Du kannst nicht hier bleiben.“ Trotz des Protestes folgte Ianto ihm in die Wohnung. „Ich hätte dich gar nicht erst anrufen sollen. Der Hub...“

„...kommt ein paar Stunden ohne mich zurecht. Gwen, Tosh und Owen haben alles im Griff.“ Jack hängte seinen Mantel an die Garderobe und zog seine schmutzigen Schuhe aus. Er sah sich um. Das war meistens der Zeitpunkt, an dem sich Dai bemerkbar machte. Und sicher stellte, dass Jack nicht vergaß, wer Kater Numero Uno in dieser Wohnung war.

Ianto folgte niedergeschlagen seinem Beispiel. Er hatte den kleinen Kater ins Herz geschlossen, auch wenn er sich nie als Haustierbesitzer gesehen hatte. Das halbtote, winzige Katzenbaby aufzupäppeln gab ihm in den langen Nächten während Jacks Abwesenheit etwas anderes zu tun, als sich in den Archiven zu vergraben und zu grübeln. Dai musste dauernd warmgehalten und jede Stunde mit Nährflüssigkeit aus einer Pipette gefüttert werden. Also polsterte er einen Korb mit alten Handtüchern aus und träufelte die Spezialnahrung vom Tierarzt in ein winziges Mäulchen, massierte mit den Fingerspitzen Dais Bauch, so wie es seine Mutter gemacht hätte, um seine Verdauung anzuregen und ließ sich nur dann von Tosh oder Gwen vertreten, wenn er es nicht länger vermeiden konnte, ein paar Stunden zu schlafen. Owen beschuldigte ihn, den Kater als Vorwand zu nehmen, sich seinen Gefühlen nicht zu stellen, sich von ihnen zu isolieren – obwohl sie ohne Jack enger zusammenrücken und zusammenarbeiten mussten, als je zuvor. Und möglicherweise hatte der Arzt damit Recht. Wenn sich eine kleine pelzige Nase in seine Handfläche drückte oder eine winzige, pinkfarbene Zunge schüchtern an seinen Fingerspitzen leckte… stoppte das Gedankenkarussell in seinem Kopf. Als Dai kräftiger wurde, schwanden die Schuldgefühle über seinen – ihren – Verrat. Die tapsigen ersten Wanderungen des Kätzchens durch Iantos Wohnung und die neugierige Erkundigung von Möbeln und Gegenständen, ließen die Erinnerungen an Jacks leblosen Körper für eine Zeit verblassen. 

„Ianto?“ 

Er sah auf und blinzelte. „Ja?“

Jack musterte ihn. „Wir finden Dai.“ Und danach würde er dafür sorgen, dass der Kater einen GPS Chip erhielt, damit so etwas nie wieder vorkam. „Uh, würdest du mich für sehr herzlos halten, wenn ich…“

„Ich gehe den Kaffee machen.“ Das erste Mal seit er entdeckt hatte, dass sein Haustier verschwunden war, lächelte Ianto. Manche Dinge änderten sich glücklicherweise nie. Er ging in die Küche und füllte Kaffeebohnen nach. Es war einer dieser Tage.

 

\---

 

Während Ianto einen doppelten Espresso braute und damit seine Nerven beruhigte, schlenderte Jack langsam durch die Räume – jeden Moment damit rechnend, dass sich ein fellsträubender Kater fauchend auf ihn stürzte. Aber all die Ecken und Nischen und Winkel und Unterseiten von Möbeln, in die sich Dai sonst quetschte waren leer. Er entdeckte die Überreste einer Fellmaus hinter der Couch, ein paar Münzen und ein noch unbenutztes Kondom zwischen den Kissen (nicht, dass er Dai dort wirklich vermutete) und ein Spinnennetz hinter dem Bücherregal.

Jack sah aus dem Fenster, während er kurz mit Gwen telefonierte. Nur um sich zu versichern, dass alles in Ordnung war. Kein neuer Alarm, seit er den Hub verlassen hatte. Gelächter lenkte seinen Blick nach unten zum Gehweg, wo drei kleine Mädchen auf das Gebäude, in dem sich auch Iantos Wohnung befand, zu kamen. Sie trugen Schultaschen auf dem Rücken und unterhielten sich unbekümmert miteinander, ihre hellen, fröhlichen Stimmen drangen bis zu ihm hoch. 

Ein wehmütiges Lächeln spielte um Jacks Mund und er sah statt den Kindern auf dem Gehweg ein kleines Mädchen im gelben Regenmantel (die Innenseite mit rot-blau-kariertem Stoff gefüttert, so deutlich war die Erinnerung) mit Zöpfen und einem pinkfarbenen Schulranzen. Sie hatte gelacht und gewunken, während sie den Gehweg entlang lief und einen Moment lang hatte er sich erlaubt zu denken, dass es ihm galt. Dann war sie in Lucias Auto gestiegen und Jack war noch einen Schritt tiefer in den Eingang eines Mehrfamilienhauses zurückgewichen, während Lucia den Wagen wendete und auf der anderen Straßenseite an ihm vorbeifuhr. Vielleicht hatte seine Exfrau ihn damals gesehen. Vielleicht folgte Lucia einem paranoiden Plan. Als er ein paar Wochen später wieder dorthin kam, war sie mit seiner Tochter aus Birmingham verschwunden, und bei der Schule war keine neue Adresse angegeben worden. 

„Vielleicht sollten wir doch draußen nach ihm suchen“, sagte Ianto und stellte vor ihm einen Kaffeebecher ab. „Er ist hier nicht.“

Jack wandte sich ihm zu. Die Mädchen waren verschwunden. „Ich habe eine Idee. Gibt es hier einen Dachboden oder einen Keller?“

„Keller.“ Ianto fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Aber die Tür zum Keller ist abgeschlossen. Immer. Es sind ein paar Mal Dinge geklaut worden, seither achtet da jeder drauf. Und Dai kann keine Schlösser öffnen, wie du selbst gesagt hast.“

„Er könnte jemandem gefolgt sein, der in den Keller gegangen ist.“ Jack wusste selbst, dass er nach Strohhalmen griff. Mit vermissten Haustieren fehlte ihm irgendwie die Erfahrung. Meistens kamen sie von alleine zurück, oder?

„Vielleicht…“ Ianto unterbrach sich, weil es an seiner Tür klingelte. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist bestimmt meine Nachbarin, die wissen will, ob sich Dai eingefunden hat.“ Der junge Waliser stellte seine Tasse ab und verließ das Wohnzimmer.

Neugierig folgte ihm Jack, seinen eigenen Kaffee mitnehmend. Aber als Ianto die Tür öffnete, stand da ein kleines Mädchen, acht oder neun Jahre alt. Jack war ziemlich sicher, dass es eines von denen war, die er vor ein paar Minuten auf dem Gehweg vor dem Haus gesehen hatte.

„Hallo“, sagte Ianto, leicht aus dem Konzept gebracht. „Du bist… Ella, richtig? Du wohnst im Stockwerk über mir. Ich habe deiner Mutter letzte Woche geholfen, einen Stuhl in den Keller zu bringen.“

Ella nickte. „Du bist Mister Jones.“ Sie musterte Jack neugierig, der hinter Ianto stand.

„Du kannst mich gerne Ianto nennen.“ Ianto wechselte einen Blick, halb amüsiert, halb hilflos, mit seinem Partner. „Was kann ich für dich tun?“

Ella seufzte abgrundtief. „Es ist wegen der Katze. Meine Mummy sagt, ich muss sie zurückgeben, weil es deine ist.“ 

„Katze? Du meinst Dai? Hast du ihn gefunden?“, fragte Ianto überrascht. „Wo?“

Mit sichtlichem Widerwillen nahm Ella ihren Schulranzen ab und stellte ihn vor sich auf den Boden. Dann hob sie die Klappe hoch und nach einem Moment streckte sich ein Katzenkopf über den Rand. 

„Dai.“ Ianto ging in die Hocke. „Fy cariad. Hey, da bist du ja.“ 

Der Kater mauzte leise und versuchte aus dem Ranzen zu klettern, was nicht ganz klappen wollte, da der obere Rand umkippte. 

Ianto hob ihn hoch und setzte Dai auf seinen Arm. „Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht“, sagte er, den Kater streichelnd, während Dai sich an ihn drückte. 

„Hi Ella. Ich bin Jack, Iantos Freund.“ Jack lächelte Ella zu, die sehr enttäuscht wirkte. Offenbar hatte sie gehofft, es wäre nicht Iantos Katze gewesen und sie hätte sie behalten können. „Hast du Dai gefunden? Wo war er?“

Wieder seufzte das Mädchen tief und wippte auf den Fersen. „Er saß heute Morgen auf den Stufen, da ganz hinten in der Ecke.“ Sie deutete auf den Treppenabsatz. „Ganz alleine.“ Ihre Miene zeigte, dass sie das empörend fand. „Wenn das meine Katze wäre, würde ich besser darauf aufpassen.“

Jack lächelte. „Es war keine Absicht, Ella. Und du hast ihn dann mit nach Hause genommen und dich um ihn gekümmert? Das war sehr nett von dir.“

„Ich hab ihn mit in die Schule genommen“, erklärte Ella. „Er war ganz leise in meiner Tasche. Meine Lehrerin hat nix gemerkt. Und in der Pause haben wir ihm von unserem Essen was gegeben. Meine Freudinnen haben mir geholfen. Er ist so süß.“ Traurig sah sie zu Dai hoch, der seiner „Retterin“ keinen zweiten Blick zu gönnen schien. 

Ianto hingegen wirkte geschockt. „Er hat Essen von euch genommen? Was habt ihr ihm gegeben?“

„Ich bin sicher, es hat ihm nicht geschadet“, warf Jack ein, bevor Ella mehr als „Chips“ sagen konnte.

„Chips?“, wiederholte Ianto. Er hielt Dai hoch, als fürchte er körperliche, sichtbare Schäden zu finden. Der Kater wand sich in seinem Griff und der Waliser setzte ihn auf den Boden. Dai verschwand in die Wohnung.

„Danke, dass du ihn mir zurückgebracht hast, Ella.“ Ianto eilte seinem Haustier nach.

Jack sah Ella amüsiert an und kramte in seinen Hosentaschen. Er fand einen Zehnpfundschein und hielt ihn dem Mädchen mit einem Augenzwinkern hin. „Vielen Dank. Hier, kauf dir was Schönes.“

Ella ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. Sie steckte den Geldschein in die Tasche ihrer Jeans und schloss den Ranzen, um ihn sich wieder über die Schulter zu schwingen. „Denkst du, Ianto lässt mich mal mit Dai spielen? Ich kann ihn besuchen kommen, es ist ja nur eine Treppe.“

„Oh, ich weiß nicht.“ Das hielt Jack für eher unwahrscheinlich. Ein Kind, das mit seinen schmutzigen, klebrigen Fingern durch Dais gepflegtes Fell streichelte und ihn mit nicht-von-Ianto-erlaubtem nicht-Katzen-geeignetem Essen vollstopfte? Nicht einmal er war erlaubt, Dai zu füttern. (Nicht, dass Jack jemals versucht hätte, sich Dais Zuneigung mit Pizza oder Speck zu erkaufen. Selbstverständlich nicht. Das wäre verantwortungslos angesichts Dais empfindlichen Magens.) „Du solltest deine Mummy fragen.“

Ella zog die Nase hoch und schob die Unterlippe vor. „Mummy hasst Katzen“, murmelte sie.

„Das tut mir leid.“ Jack erinnerte sich an den Kaffeebecher, den er immer noch in der Hand hielt und schnitt eine Grimasse, als der Kaffee kalt war. „Es war nett von dir, dass du dich um Iantos Katze gekümmert hast. Bye, Ella.“

„Bye, Mister Jack.“ Ella winkte und raste die Treppe hoch.

Jack schloss die Tür und ging in die Küche – aus der Richtung kam Iantos Stimme. Er war entweder gerade dabei, Dai zu tadeln oder ihm zu erzählen, was für eine gute Katze er war. So genau konnte er das nicht sagen, Ianto sprach walisisch mit seinem Haustier. 

Er kippte seinen kalten Kaffee ins Spülbecken und stellte den Becher zur Seite. „Er sieht okay aus, wenn du mich fragst“, meinte Jack, zum Küchentisch schlendernd, wo Dai auf einem Handtuch saß und nicht besonders traumatisiert wirkte. Jack hatte den Eindruck, dass Dai längst nicht mehr das verschüchterte Kätzchen war, als das Ianto ihn wahrnahm. Genauso wenig, wie er heute noch unterernährt war. 

Ianto sah zu ihm hoch, als hätte er vergessen, dass Jack überhaupt noch da war. Er reinigte gerade Dais Pfoten mit einem Tuch, was sich der Kater überraschenderweise gefallen ließ. Offensichtlich Iantos Erziehung. Jack wunderte sich, dass er Dai nicht beigebracht hatte, sich die Pfoten auf dem Fußabstreifer abzutreten. „Äußerlich, ja. Aber wer weiß, was Chips mit seinem Verdauungssystem anrichten. Und wer weiß, was sie ihm noch gefüttert haben. Wusstest du, dass Schokolade eine Katze töten kann?“ Er rieb Dais Ohren und lobte ihn dafür, dass er so brav still hielt. Der Kater gab ein rumpelndes Schnurren von sich.

Jack war klar, was hier gespielt wurde. Der verlorene Kater war heimgekehrt und Ianto schlachtete das sprichwörtliche gemästete Kalb. Bis sich Ianto von der Unversehrtheit seines Haustieres überzeugt hatte, war er abgeschrieben.

Wäre Jack ein solcher Bastard gewesen, wie ihm gelegentlich nachgesagt wurde, hätte er bei seinem nächsten Besuch Pralinen mitgebracht… 

„Tja, dann fahre ich wohl besser in den Hub zurück, bevor Gwen mich des Kommandos enthebt.“ Das fühlte sich nach Kapitulation an, aber Jack hatte längst akzeptiert, dass er eine Beziehung mit Ianto UND seinen Kater führte. 

„Natürlich.“ Ianto legte das Tuch weg. „Hast du Lust, später wieder vorbei zu kommen? Ich kümmere mich um das Essen. Um zu feiern, dass Dai wieder da ist?“ Er lächelte. „Nur, wenn der Rift es erlaubt.“

„Verlass dich darauf.“ Jack trat zu ihm und küsste ihn. „Dai.“ Er zwinkerte dem Kater zu, bevor er ging. 

Sah so aus, als hätte die Sache für sie alle ein gutes Ende genommen.

 

Ende


	54. My Heart is a Ghost Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack unternimmt mit Ianto einen Ausflug in die Ruine des Hubs.

Titel: My Heart is a Ghost Town  
Autor: Lady Charena (Juli 2015)  
Fandom: Torchwood   
Storysammlung: 50 Ways I’ll be your Lover  
Episode: --  
Wörter: 2702  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones mit einem Gastauftritt von Toshiko Sato  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: ab16, slash, hurt/comfort, AU

 

Summe: Jack unternimmt mit Ianto einen Ausflug in die Ruine des Hubs.

Warnung: Charaktertod (Jack)

Hinweis: Diese Story macht nicht viel Sinn, wenn man nicht vorher „The Phantom Archivist & Other Ghost Storys” und “The Ghost Position” gelesen hat. 

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

1.

Died last night in my dreams  
Walking the streets  
Of some old ghost town

(Adam Lambert, Ghost Town)

 

Ianto zog missbilligend die Augenbrauen zusammen, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke wirklich, du solltest nicht alleine hier herum kriechen, Jack.“ Ein Flackern lief durch ihn und seine Umrisse wurden für einen Moment matt – sichtbarer Ausdruck seiner Sorge. Die Sohlen seiner blankgeputzten Schuhe (italienisches Leder, handgearbeitet, das letzte Weihnachtsgeschenk von Jack in seinem früheren Leben) befanden sich etwa zehn Zentimeter über dem mit Betonstaub und kraterähnlichen Löchern bedeckten Boden. Keiner der beiden Männer schenkte dem im Moment aber irgendwelche Beachtung.

Jack krempelte die Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch. Sein Mantel war im Wagen geblieben. Es war überraschend hell und warm hier unten. Die Beleuchtung war teilweise ausgefallen, aber die verbliebenen Lampen genügten vollauf. Vermutlich befanden sie sich irgendwo in der Nähe des Heizkessels, das erklärte die trockene Wärme. Und der musste die Explosion irgendwie überstanden haben. Betrieben durch außerirdische Technik die sich aus der Erdwärme speiste (wie sonst hätte man so tief unter der Oberfläche Wärme erzeugen wollen…) konnte er völlig autark funktionieren. Offenbar hatte man beim Bau des Hubs aber die Beständigkeit gegen Explosionen mit eingeplant. Die Wucht hatte sich nach oben ausgebreitet, die Fundamente waren aber in einem überraschend guten Zustand. Natürlich, wären sie stärker beschädigt worden, könnte Jack jetzt vermutlich nicht hier stehen. Oder nur in einem Taucheranzug mit Sauerstoffflasche. Die Bucht war in diesem Teil nur wenige Meter entfernt. 

Ianto räusperte sich ungeduldig und Jack sah mit einem Lächeln zu ihm hinüber. Wenn er ehrlich war, konnte er den Hub, in dem er einen guten Teil der letzten hundert Jahre verbracht hatte, in diesem Zustand nicht von der Oberfläche des Mondes unterscheiden. Aber das plante er definitiv nicht, Ianto zu erzählen. Vermutlich wusste es der Waliser bereits und war nur so taktvoll, es nicht zu erwähnen… „Ich bin nicht alleine. Du bist hier“, erwiderte er.

Als Ianto mit den Augen rollte, setzte sich die Wellenbewegung synchron durch seinen Körper fort. Dann tat er etwas, dass er unter anderen Umständen sicherlich nicht getan hätte – er setzte sich auf die Überreste einer umgefallenen Säule, aus der Metallstreben wie Stacheln ragten. „Du weißt genau, was ich meine“, erwiderte er. „Es sollte jemand bei dir sein, der etwas stabiler ist.“ Er deutete auf die Metallstacheln, die aus seinen Beinen sprießten. 

Jack verrenkte sich fast, als er versuchte, seine Hosenträger zu lösen – er war nicht vollkommen leichtsinnig und wollte riskieren, damit irgendwo hängen zu bleiben – fischte mit der Hand an seinem Rücken herum. Ianto seufzte und stand auf, um ihm zu helfen. Seine Finger glitten Jacks Wirbelsäule entlang, bevor er die untere Schlaufe der Hosenträger aus den beiden Knöpfen an der Rückseite von Jacks Hose löste. 

Einer der Knöpfe war leicht schief und mit andersfarbigem Faden angenäht worden. Er lächelte, als er sich seinen Boss beim Knöpfe-Annähen vorstellte. So hatte ihn Gwen bestimmt noch nie gesehen, aber Jack war gar nicht schlecht mit Nadel und Faden. Er erinnerte sich an eine Nacht… und an den Morgen danach, als er die Knöpfe seines Lieblingshemdes vom Boden aufsammelte. Und Jack das Versprechen abnahm, sie höchstpersönlich wieder anzunähen… Zwei Tage später lag es auf seinem Schreibtisch, gewaschen, gebügelt, mit allen Knöpfen, verziert mit einer silbernen Schleife, was zu allerhand Spekulationen unter seinen Kollegen geführt hatte… Seltsam, er hatte Jack nie gefragt, ob er sich tatsächlich selbst darum gekümmert oder es einer Reinigung überlassen hatte…

„Das ist nicht wahr“, wiedersprach der andere Mann. „Ich kenne niemanden, der mir besser helfen könnte.“

Seine wandernden Gedanken ins Hier und Jetzt zurückholend, sah Ianto ihn an. Jack hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht, hielt die aufgerollten Hosenträger in der einen Hand. Die andere legte er an Iantos Wange, den Daumen unter seinem Kinn, um sein Gesicht anzuheben. Die blasse Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen war warm und glatt und er konnte sogar das ferne Echo eines Pulsschlages spüren. 

„Das ist sehr… romantisch, aber auch sehr unvernünftig.“ Ianto schloss einen Moment die Augen und lehnte sich in die Berührung. Er wusste genau, was Jack damit bewirken wollte – und um ehrlich zu sein, gelang es ihm heute noch besser als früher. 

Mit geöffneten Augen hätte er gesehen, dass sich wieder eine goldene Aura um ihn gebildet hatte und diese sich in Jacks Blick wiederspiegelte. 

Er hätte das zufriedene Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des anderen Mannes gesehen, als Jacks Lebensenergie in ihn strömte. 

So offen ihr Verhältnis geworden war, seit der junge Waliser wider aller Hoffnung in sein Leben zurückkehrte, es gab ein Thema, über das sie nie gesprochen hatten. Wie es kam, dass Iantos wundersame Existenz offensichtlich vom körperlichen Kontakt zwischen ihnen gestärkt wurde. Nicht, dass er nicht unendlich dankbar dafür war. Jede Berührung schien Ianto ein wenig weiter zu ihm zurück zu bringen. Er beugte sich vor, küsste Ianto und atmete mehr von der goldschimmernden Energie in die willig geöffneten Lippen.

„Was ist unvernünftig daran, einen Experten mit auf meine Erkundungstour zu nehmen“, meinte Jack leichthin. Die goldene Aura löste sich auf, genauer gesagt, sie schien in Iantos Körper zu sinken, verborgen bis auf ein paar Funken, die in den Tiefen der blauen Augen tanzten, als Ianto die Lider hob. 

„Experte?“, wiederholte der Waliser skeptisch.

„Du hast ein Jahr hier unten verbracht, bevor du mich erreicht hast.“ Jacks Hand glitt von Iantos Gesicht und legte sich flach auf seine Brust. „Und niemand kannte sich in den Archiven so gut aus wie du.“ Da war ein kurzer Moment, ein Bruch in seiner Stimme, als er die Vergangenheitsform benutzte.

Doch Ianto lächelte nur und streckte die Hand aus, die Handfläche nach oben gedreht. Jack ließ die aufgerollten Hosenträger darauf fallen. „Ich bin nicht überzeugt“, sagte er. 

„Aber?“

„Aber ich kenne dich so gut, dass ich weiß, dass ich es dir nicht ausreden kann.“ Selbst ohne das goldene Funkeln bohrte sich der Blick des jüngeren Mannes in Jacks. „Also werde ich dir folgen. Und wenn dir die Decke auf den Kopf fällt, dann kannst du dir schon mal sicher sein, dass ich „Ich habe es dir gesagt“ sagen werde.“

Jack grinste. Seine ganze Haltung sprach von kaum unterdrückter Unternehmungslust. „Gut. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir da drüben anfangen?“ Er deutete auf zwei Stahlschränke, die auf dem Boden lagen und aussahen, als wäre ein Riese versehentlich auf sie getreten. 

Mit einem verstohlenen Seufzen und einem Nicken folgte Ianto ihm.

 

\--

 

Es war nicht die Decke, sondern ein Stahlträger, der aus seinen Verankerungen gerissen worden war und nur noch von einem wackeligen Geröllhaufen aufrecht gehalten wurde. Und er fiel nicht auf Jacks Kopf, sondern brach sauber seine Wirbelsäule. 

Als Jack ein umgekipptes Regal zur Seite zu schieben versuchte, um einen Gang frei zu räumen, löste er damit unabsichtlich eine Kettenreaktion aus, die mit dem Umstürzen des Stahlträgers endete.

Ein paar hundert Kilo rostendes und verbogenes Metall brachen über den beiden Männern zusammen. Als der aufgewirbelte Staub sich wieder zu legen begann, stand Ianto unverletzt zwischen den Trümmern. Instinktiv hatte er seine Stabilität aufgegeben und die Bruchstücke waren ungehindert durch ihn geglitten wie durch einen Schatten. 

Mit tauben Gliedmaßen arbeitete sich Ianto zu Jack vor, er versuchte gar nicht erst, Betonbrocken und Metalltrümmer aus dem Weg zu bewegen, er ging mittendurch. Sein Herz schlug bis zum Hals, als er sich neben dem reglosen Körper seines Partners kniete und als er für einen Moment die Konzentration verlor, versank er ein paar Zentimeter im Boden, so instabil war er geworden. 

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er schon so lange nicht mehr direkt miterlebt hatte, wie Jack starb. Seit seiner… Rückkehr… hatte er es hauptsächlich mit den Nachwirkungen von Jacks Toden zu tun gehabt. Seine Hand zitterte wie Espenlaub, als er sie ausstreckte und vorsichtig an Jacks Hals nach seinem Puls tastete. 

Da war kein Blut, abgesehen von einem dünnen Rinnsal aus Jacks Mund, das im Staub versickerte. 

Und dann wurden Iantos schlimmste Befürchtungen wahr, als er ein mattes Pulsieren unter der klammen Haut ertastete. Zwischen dem Knirschen und Knacken der sich setzenden Trümmer und dem fernen Echo tropfenden Wassers hörte er einen zögernden, rasselnden Atemzug. Dann einen zweiten. Jack lebte noch.

Er musste seine ganze Kraft und Konzentration aufbringen, um ein großes Metallstück von Jacks Rücken zu zerren. Es gelang ihm, Jack auf die linke Seite zu drehen, nachdem er durch Tasten entdeckte, dass sein Brustkorb rechts eingedrückt war. Daraufhin schien Jack ein wenig leichter atmen zu können. Ianto legte sich neben ihm in den Schmutz, so eng er es wagte und hielt ihn fest, schmiegte seine Wange gegen Jacks und flüsterte in sein Ohr, dass er ihn liebe, dass er auf ihn warten würde, dass es bald vorbei war…

Nach ein paar, endlos lang erscheinenden, Minuten folgte kein weiteres Einatmen auf das letzte Ausatmen Jacks. Ianto wisperte seine Dankbarkeit gegen Jacks Stirn, presste einen Kuss auf seine trockenen Lippen und setzte sich dann auf. Er bettete Jacks Kopf in seinen Schoß und wartete darauf, dass er zu ihm zurückkam.

Zitternd und nach Atem ringend kam Jack geschätzte zwanzig Minuten später zu sich, rollte sich hustend und würgend von Ianto weg, bis er wieder atmen konnte. Benommen setzte sich Jack auf. 

Ianto stand auf und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, half ihm auf die Beine. Er wischte Jack Betonstaub und Rost aus dem Haar, rieb ihm den dünnen Blutfaden vom Kinn und führte ihn wortlos zurück zu der Stelle, an der Jack das zerstörte Labyrinth der ehemaligen Torchwood-Archive betreten hatte. 

 

Saw all of the saints  
Lock up the gates  
I could not enter  
Walked into the flames  
Called out your name  
But there was no answer

(Adam Lambert, Ghost Town)

 

 

2.

Drei Tage nach dem desaströsen Ausflug in die Ruinen des Hubs – er hatte den Rest des Tages benötigt, um sich davon zu erholen und sich bei Gwen abgemeldet – befand sich Jack wieder in seinem neuen Hauptquartier.

Ianto war bei ihm geblieben, die ganze Nacht, und schien den ernsthaften Versuch zu unternehmen, durch seine bloße Anwesenheit einen Teil der nachhallenden Rücken- und Kopfschmerzen in sich aufzusaugen. 

Danach verschwand der junge Waliser für zwei Tage. 

Jack versuchte nicht, ihn zu finden. Egal wie leer und still sein Leben ohne Iantos ruhige Präsenz war, er musste ihm Raum zum Rückzug lassen. Also trank er Kaffee mit Gwen und sah sich die neusten Fotos von Anwen an – eine Kindergartenveranstaltung mit bunten Kostümen offenbar – hielt Schusswaffenprüfungen mit den beide jüngsten Mitgliedern seines neuen Teams ab, brütete über den Bauplänen, verhinderte die Landung eines „UFOs“ (Navigationsfehler) und machte einen Kontrollbesuch in der Auffangstation auf Flat Holm Island. Der Rift zeigte noch immer – wie seit der Zerstörung des Hubs und des Riftmanipulators – nur geringe Aktivität und benötigte nicht seine ständige persönliche Kontrolle und Aufsicht, wie früher. 

Er hatte alles verloren und eine Freiheit gewonnen, mit der er nun nichts mehr anzufangen wusste. 

Fast alles. 

Als Jack nach einem frühen Abendessen in einem Pub – er hatte Gwen versprechen müssen, wenigstens eine Mahlzeit einzunehmen, die weder aus der Mikrowelle noch einer Pizzaschachtel kam und die nicht an seinem Schreibtisch sitzend – ins Hauptquartier zurückkam, saß Ianto mit untergeschlagenen Beinen auf seinem Schreibtisch, in einem Bericht blätternd. 

Der Waliser sah auf, rutschte vom Schreibtisch, blieb aber direkt davor stehen. Er wirkte unsicher und das spiegelte sich auch in dem leichten Flackern seiner Konturen wieder. „Ich wollte nicht so lange weg bleiben…“, begann er.

Aber Jack durchquerte den Raum, legte die Hände um das Gesicht des jungen Mannes und küsste ihn. „Du hast mich gewarnt.“ Er lächelte. „Und du hast darauf verzichtet, mich daran zu erinnern, dass du es mir gesagt hast. Oder habe ich es vergessen?“

„Ich dachte das wäre nicht mehr nötig.“ Ianto zögerte einen Moment, musterte ihn. „Du bist nicht böse, dass ich nicht länger geblieben bin?“

„Du warst da, als ich dich am Nötigsten brauchte, Ianto.“ Jack lehnte gegen den Schreibtisch. „Und du musst nicht vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag nur für mich da sein.“ Er sah, wie Ianto sich unwillkürlich starrte, und das Aufflackern von Panik in den Augen des jungen Walisers. „Nein. Nein, Ianto. Ich sage nicht, dass ich dich nicht bei mir haben will.“ Er nahm Iantos Hände, zog ihn enger zu sich. Doch die Finger in seinen fühlten sich brüchig und kalt an. „Nichts, was ich weniger will. Aber du hast schon ein Leben Torchwood geopfert. Und du kannst inzwischen so viele Dinge tun. Dich frei bewegen…“

„Wohin sollte ich gehen?“, unterbrach ihn Ianto, seine Stimme leise. „Ich habe keinen Platz mehr in der Welt da draußen. Für sie bin ich gestorben. Sie hat sich weiter gedreht.“

„Es tut mir leid, Ianto, ich wollte nicht, dass es klingt, als würde ich dich loswerden wollen.“ Er zog den anderen Mann in seine Arme. „Ich will dich nie wieder verlieren“, sagte er, die Wange gegen Iantos Haare gepresst. „Aber ich will auch nicht, dass du dich an mich gefesselt fühlst.“

Ianto hakte einen Arm um Jacks Nacken, sein Körper wieder solide und fest. Das war er längst. Aber es waren Fesseln, die er sowohl aus Notwendigkeit als auch aus freiem Willen trug. „Ich bin, wo ich sein will“, erwiderte er schlicht. 

 

\---

 

And now I know my heart is a ghost town  
My heart is a ghost town

(Adam Lambert, Ghost Town)

 

Jack saß an seinem Schreibtisch und er saß sehr still – etwas, dass ihm nicht leicht fiel. Doch dann sah er wieder eine Art Bewegung am Rande seines Gesichtsfeldes. Ein Umriss, eine Gestalt - wie ein Foto, das ein- und ausgeblendet wurde, zwischen einem Lidschlag und dem nächsten. 

Ianto kam in diesem Moment durch die Tür. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – ohne sie zu öffnen. Er lächelte, aber sein Gesicht nahm einen fragenden Ausdruck an, als er Jack sah.

„Wer ist außer dir noch hier?“, fragte Jack leise. „Ist es Tosh?“

Ianto wechselte einen Blick mit Tosh, die diesen erstaunt erwiderte. Sie war tatsächlich im Raum. „Ja. Tosh steht direkt hinter dir.“

Jack wirbelte samt seinem Schreibtischstuhl herum. Natürlich war da nichts hinter ihm.

Tosh lächelte und winkte. „Hallo, Jack.“

„Sie sagt: Hallo, Jack“, kam es von Ianto. 

„Ich könnte schwören, ich habe sie gesehen. Aus den Augenwinkeln.“ Langsam drehte Jack sich zurück. 

„Tosh denkt…“ Ianto zögerte einen Moment, versuchte sich die genaue Erklärung seiner Freundin ins Gedächtnis zurück zu rufen. „Sie denkt, wir – also Tosh, Owen, ich und die anderen – wir befinden uns in einem anderen Wellenspektrum. Eins, das menschliche Augen nicht wahrnehmen kann. Eines, das die Erbauer dieses Geräts, dieses Kopierers sehen können.“ 

„Und warum kann ich dich sehen? Hat sie dafür auch eine Erklärung?“ 

Einen Moment lang wich Iantos Blick seinem aus und ein Flackern lief durch seine Gestalt. Dann schüttelte der Waliser den Kopf. „Sie sagt, sie arbeitet daran.“

Jack sah über die Schulter. „Danke, Tosh. Ich vermisse dich.“

„Oh, Jack. Ich vermisse dich auch.“ Tosh trat neben Ianto und beobachtete Jacks Versuch, ihren Standort auszumachen, melancholisch. Sie legte die Hand auf den Arm ihres Freundes – und von beiden unbemerkt, spann sich ein schmaler goldener Faden zwischen ihnen. Als sie die Hand zurücknahm, den Kontakt abbrach, verschwand auch der Energieübertrag zwischen ihnen. „Sag ihm, dass ich ihm verspreche, dass er uns wiedersieht. Ich habe ein paar Ideen. Bis dahin musst du dich für uns um ihn kümmern.“ Sie drückte seinen Arm noch einmal – und verschwand dann.

Ianto schluckte. „Sie verspricht, dass du sie und die anderen wiedersiehst“, sagte er. 

Jack sah ihn an. „Ich denke, wir haben die Zeit dazu, richtig Ianto?“

„Ja, das glaube ich auch“, erwiderte der junge Waliser ernst. 

 

Ende

 

I got a voice in my head that keeps singing  
Oh, my heart is a ghost town

(Adam Lambert, Ghost Town)


	55. Ghost Protocol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen kann Jacks Verhalten nicht länger kommentarlos mit ansehen - was bei Ianto eine Frage aufwirft: Wäre es so schlimm, wenn Gwen von seiner Existenz wüsste?

Titel: Ghost Protocol  
Autor: Lady Charena (August 2015)  
Fandom: Torchwood   
Storysammlung: 50 Ways I’ll be your Lover  
Episode: --  
Wörter: 2193  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper-Williams, andere erwähnt  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: ab16, slash, hurt/comfort, AU

 

Summe: Gwen kann Jacks Verhalten nicht länger kommentarlos mit ansehen - was bei Ianto eine Frage aufwirft: Wäre es so schlimm, wenn Gwen von seiner Existenz wüsste?

 

Hinweis: Diese Story macht nicht viel Sinn, wenn man nicht vorher „The Phantom Archivist & Other Ghost Storys”, “The Ghost Position” und “My Heart is a Ghosttown” gelesen hat. 

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one,  
'Cause most of us are bitter over someone.  
Setting fire to our insides for fun,  
To distract our hearts from ever missing them.  
But I'm forever missing him.

(“Young” by Daughter)

 

Als sich die Tür zu seinem Büro öffnete, hob Jack den Blick von Bildschirm seines neuen Tablets, das sich bisher standhaft weigerte, mit seinem Vortex-Manipulator zu kommunizieren. Das Riftüberwachungsprogramm war bereits darauf installiert. Es sollte eigentlich kein Problem sein, die Technik des 21sten Jahrhunderts war der des 51sten schließlich weit unterlegen. Er wünschte, er könnte mit Tosh sprechen. Sie würde ihn für seine Ungeduld tadeln und dann die Sache mit zwei Handgriffen in Ordnung bringen. Gerade wandte er sich Ianto zu, um ihn nach der Computertechnikerin zu fragen, als sie unterbrochen wurden.

Auch Ianto, der ihm über die Schulter geblickt und amüsiert seine Fehlschläge verfolgt hatte, drehte sich um.

„Hat du jetzt vollkommen den Verstand verloren?!“ Gwen stand in der Tür zu Jacks Büro, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, ein wütendes Blitzen in den Augen. 

„Darüber können wir streiten.“ Jack warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Wolltest du nicht früher gehen und deinen Mann und deine Tochter abholen vom... was war es noch? Eltern-Kind-Schwimmen? Bastelkurs? Spielplatz?“, entgegnete Jack ruhig und lehnte sich in seinen Sessel zurück. 

Neben ihm seufzte Ianto unhörbar und schüttelte warnend den Kopf. Alles, was er mit seinem Ablenkungsversuch erreichen würde, war Gwen noch mehr zu reizen.

„Du hast Recht, das wollte ich“, schoss Gwen zurück und baute sich vor dem Schreibtisch auf. „Dann hat mich Maeve um Rat gefragt.“

Maeve Bettle war die neue Computertechnikerin bei Torchwood, frisch von der Universität, die gerade versuchte, sich in Toshs altes System einzuarbeiten. Ohne es zu wissen wurde sie dabei von der Schöpferin selbst überwacht. 

„Gefällt ihr das Büro nicht? Erinnere dich, ich hatte Zweifel wegen der Lampe.“ Jack gab sich noch immer so gelassen, dass Ianto ihm einen unsanften Klaps gegen den Hinterkopf verpasste. 

Gwen runzelte die Stirn, als Jack plötzlich leicht zusammenzuckte und zu Seite sah, die Augenbrauen fragend hochgezogen. Genau so, als stände jemand neben ihm… Aber deshalb war sie nicht hier. „Du warst letzte Woche alleine im Hub und du bist fast verschüttet worden! Ein Stahlträger ist auf dich gefallen.“

Jack drehte sich ihr samt Stuhl zu. Ah, jetzt hatte sie also seine Aufmerksamkeit. 

„Wie du siehst, ist mir nichts passiert.“ Jack breitete die Arme aus, als biete er sich zur Begutachtung an.

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine.“ Gwen umrundete den Schreibtisch und stellte sich vor ihn. Dabei streifte sie Ianto, der nicht schnell genug aus dem Weg trat und stutzte einen Moment, als sie das flüchtige Gefühl hatte, auf einen Widerstand zu treffen, wo nichts war… aber sie schüttelte das ab und konzentrierte sich auf ihren Boss und Freund. „Wenn Maeve nicht zufällig auf die Aufnahmen gestoßen wäre, hättest du das mir gegenüber irgendwann noch erwähnt?“

„Welche Aufnahmen?“, fragte Jack überrascht.

„Ein paar der Kameras dort funktionieren noch.“ Gwen lehnte sich gegen den Schreibtisch. „Die Aufnahmen werden direkt auf unserem Server abgelegt.“ Sie seufzte. „Maeve hat sie sich angesehen, weil zwei der Feuchtigkeitssensoren, die wir dort unten haben, ausgefallen sind. Sie sind kaputt gegangen, als der Träger… auf dich… gestürzt ist. Gut, dass Maeve bereits über dich Bescheid weiß, sonst hätten wir jetzt eine Menge zu erklären. Sie war trotzdem ziemlich geschockt, dich sterben zu sehen. Auch wenn das Bild nicht besonders scharf ist, Jack…“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war vollkommen überflüssig.“

„Jemand muss sich dort unten umsehen und ich bin die logische Wahl. Es ist niemand verletzt worden.“

„Wenn Ianto hier wäre, würde er sagen, dass du nicht „niemand“ bist“, setzte sie leise entgegen. „Du bist gestorben, Jack.“

„Ich kenne Iantos Meinung.“ Jack lächelte, dann stand er so abrupt auf, dass Gwen instinktiv zurückzuckte. „Geh nach Hause zu deiner Familie. Ich spreche morgen mit Maeve.“

„Ist das alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast?“ Die Irritation war zurück in Gwens Stimme. 

„Was willst du von mir hören?“ Jack sah an ihr vorbei, zum Fenster. „Wir hatten diese Unterhaltung doch schon oft genug.“

Ianto, der auf der Fensterbank Platz genommen hatte, weit weg vom Schreibtisch und damit von Gwen, hob beide Hände, die Handflächen nach oben gedreht. Seine hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sagten: Sprichst du jetzt mit mir oder ihr?

Wieder hatte Gwen das irritierende Gefühl, das noch jemand an diesem Gespräch teilnahm. Sie runzelte die Stirn, als Jack lächelte – er sah nicht sie dabei an. Und sein Gesichtsausdruck… Wie oft hatte sie diesen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht gesehen… wenn er Ianto bei irgendetwas beobachtete, selbst den banalsten Tätigkeiten, und annahm, niemand würde auf ihn achten. „Oh mein Gott, Jack“, flüsterte sie. „Sag mir bitte, du hast das nicht absichtlich gemacht.“

„Absichtlich? Was meinst du damit?“ Jack wandte sich ihr endlich wieder zu. Sie hatten gerade über seinen Unfall gesprochen… 

„Sie denkt, du hast versucht, dich umzubringen“, meinte Ianto hinter ihm. „Nun, man könnte sagen, es war ein erfolgreicher Versuch.“

„Es war keine Absicht. Es war ein Unfall“, entgegnete Jack. „Wirklich, jemand muss sich dort unten umsehen. Wir haben Tonnen an gefährlichem Zeug in den Archiven gelagert. Sicherlich ist vieles… vermutlich sogar das meiste… durch die Explosion vernichtet worden. Aber nicht alles. Es könnte in den Trümmern sprichwörtlich eine Zeitbombe ticken.“

„Und was hast du mit deinem Alleingang erreicht?“, gab Gwen hitzig zurück. „Nichts.“

„Weshalb ich es auch nicht für nötig gehalten habe, es zu erwähnen.“ Jack verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Für ihn war das Thema durch.

Für Gwen offenbar nicht, doch bevor sie mehr tun konnte, als tief Luft zu holen – klingelte ihr Handy. Es nahm ihr offensichtlich den Wind aus den Segeln und sie begann hektisch in ihrer Handtasche zu kramen. Mit einem Fluch der Jack grinsen ließ, zog sie das schrillende Mobiltelefon schließlich zwischen einem von Anwens Kuscheltieren und einem Stapel Taschentüchern hervor. Im gleichen Moment stoppte das Telefon. „Es ist Rhys“, erklärte Gwen. „Ich bin zu spät und bestimmt macht er sich schon Sorgen.“

„Dann geh endlich. Gib Rhys einen Kuss von mir. Gib Anwen zwei.“ Jack hielt ihr die Bürotür auf. 

„Wir unterhalten uns darüber noch einmal.“ Das Handy bereits am Ohr, trat Gwen an ihm vorbei. „Wir müssen das professionell angehen. UNIT hat ein Bergungsteam. Ich werde gleich morgen meinen Kontaktmann anrufen.“

„Morgen ist gut“, bestätigte Jack. „Schönen Abend, Gwen.“

Sie winkte ihm abgelenkt zu, bereits damit beschäftigt ihren leidgeprüften Ehemann zu besänftigen.

Jack schloss aufatmend die Tür hinter ihr. Und stand unvermittelt vor Ianto. „Hey, wo sind wir stehen geblieben?“ Er legte beide Hände auf Iantos Hüften, küsste ihn auf die Nase. „Ich war gerade dabei, dich zu verführen, richtig?“

„Falsch.“ Lächelnd stemmte Ianto die Hände gegen Jacks Brustkorb, schob ihn ein wenig von sich. „Du musst deinen Vortexmanipulator davon überzeugen, sich mit einem Tablet einzulassen.“

„Das kann bis morgen warten.“

Ianto legte den Kopf zur Seite. „Zuerst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen“, meinte er. Und verschwand. 

Einen Moment lang hatte Jack den Eindruck, sein Lächeln hänge noch in der Luft – wie das der Grinsekatze in Alice im Wunderland – dann seufzte er. „Spielverderber“, sagte er liebevoll und ging zurück an seinen Schreibtisch um sein Kommunikationsproblem zu lösen. 

„Faulpelz“, echote es in der Stille um ihn.

„Ich komme nach Hause, sobald ich fertig bin – und mit der Nachtschicht und Maeve gesprochen habe. Falls sie noch da ist“, versprach Jack. Dieses Mal erhielt er keine Antwort, aber das war okay. Er wusste genau, dass Ianto auf ihn wartete. 

 

 

 

Well I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouette…  
(“Young” by Daughter)

 

„Warum das nachdenkliche Gesicht?“, fragte Jack und küsste ihn in den Nacken. „Schlecht geschlafen?“ Er presste einen zweiten Kuss auf die Seite von Iantos Kinn. „Nein, das kann nicht sein. Du warst in meinem Bett. Unmöglich, dass du eine schlechte Nacht verbracht hast.“

„Und er ist so bescheiden“, murmelte Ianto amüsiert. Dann drehte er sich um. „Du spricht mit einem Geist, schon vergessen? Schlechter Schlaf – egal wo und in welcher Gesellschaft – ist ein Ding der Vergangenheit für mich.“ Er rieb an einem Fleck auf Jacks Hemdbrust, der vom gestrigen Mittagessen stammen musste. Andere Dinge hingegen…

Jack fing seine Hand ein. Es war immer noch nicht selbstverständlich, die Finger des anderen Mannes warm und solide gegen seine Haut zu spüren. Dankbar presste er einen Kuss gegen Iantos Fingerspitzen. „Du weißt, dass du nicht wirklich ein Geist bist, oder?“, sagte er dann, unerwartet ernst. „Hast du gerade darüber nachgedacht?“

„Es ist die einfachste Bezeichnung für das, was ich bin… oder nicht bin“, entgegnete der Waliser leise. 

„Du bist Ianto. Das ist die einfachste Bezeichnung“, wiedersprach Jack.

Es brachte ihm ein flüchtiges Lächeln ein. „Und welche Bezeichnung wirst du verwenden, wenn du Gwen von mir erzählst? Darüber habe ich nachgedacht. Über gestern, als sie in dein Büro gekommen ist. Sie hat eindeutig meine Gegenwart bemerkt, ohne zu verstehen, was sie spürt. Und sie hat bemerkt, dass du abgelenkt warst. Von mir. Ich denke, du solltest ihr die Wahrheit sagen.“

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee wäre, ihr von dir oder gar den anderen zu erzählen“, entgegnete Jack untypisch zögerlich. „Egal was sie denkt, was sie gespürt oder bemerkt hat, sie kann dich nicht sehen. Was hindert sie daran, zu denken, dass ich den Verstand vollkommen verloren habe, hm? Sie wird denken, dass ich dich so sehr vermisse, dass ich...“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Aber genau das denkt sie bereits. Gwen macht sich Sorgen um dich, weil du dich offensichtlich mit jemandem unterhältst, der tot ist.“ Ianto schnitt eine Grimasse. „Glaub mir, begeistert bin ich von der Idee auch nicht gerade.“

„Und sie wird sich weniger Sorgen machen, wenn ich ihr sage, dass ich mit einem „Geist“ spreche? Wenn ich dich nicht vor mir sehen würde, wenn ich dich nicht spüren könnte, würde ich mir auch nicht glauben“, meinte Jack skeptisch.

„Unterschätz Gwen nicht. Sie ist eine Torchwood-Agentin. Sie hat schon ganz andere Dinge glauben müssen.“ Ianto sah ihn an. „Verglichen mit all dem, was wir schon erlebt haben…“, setzte er hinzu. „Erinnere sie einfach an die Ghostmachine. Ich bin nur etwas langlebiger und stabiler als die Erinnerungen damals, die von der Maschine sichtbar gemacht wurden.“

Jack legte die Hände auf Iantos Hüften, zog ihn enger zu sich. „Vielleicht will ich dich einfach nicht mir ihr teilen. Mir gefällt, dass du mein Geheimnis bist.“

Der Waliser rollte mit den Augen. „Sie kann mich weder sehen, noch hören, noch anfassen. Noch weniger teilbar als ich kann man gar nicht sein.“ Er legte eine Hand an Jacks Wange, so dass sein Daumen über dem Mund des anderen Mannes lag und seine Antwort stoppte. „Ich hätte den Vorschlag nicht gemacht, wenn ich nicht davon überzeugt wäre, dass es wichtig ist. Ich bin nicht überzeugt, dass es auch richtig ist, aber sie erwähnt es schon in Andeutungen anderen Leuten gegenüber, erkundigt sich ob sie etwas Auffälliges an deinem Benehmen festgestellt haben… Ich habe sie gehört“, meinte Ianto ernst. „Versprich mir, dass du bei der nächsten günstigen Gelegenheit mit ihr sprichst? Wenn sie dir nicht glaubt, dann lasse ich mir etwas einfallen. Es gibt nicht gerade ein Protokoll dafür, aber ich… ich kann Akten durch den Raum „schweben lassen“ oder eine Tasse.“

„Fliegende Untertassen in einem Hauptquartier einer ungefähr noch semi-geheimen Organisation, die sich um außerirdische Bedrohungen kümmern soll?“ Jack grinste, aber es war nur eine oberflächliche Geste. „Wer hätte das gedacht.“

„Jack?“ Eine kleine Falte zeigte sich zwischen Iantos Augenbrauen.

„Ich denke darüber nach, das verspreche ich.“ Jack wischte das Stirnrunzeln mit dem Daumen weg. „Und jetzt komm mit in die Küche. Wir haben noch Zeit für eine Lektion im Kaffeemachen, bevor ich in den Hub muss.“ Er nahm Ianto an der Hand und zog ihn zur Tür.

Lachend ließ Ianto es zu. „Du kannst bereits guten Kaffee machen, vor allem wenn du dir die Zeit dafür nimmst. Ich verfeinere nur deine Technik.“

„Keine neuen Tricks für den alten Hund?“ Dieses Mal war es ein echtes, pures Jack-Harkness-Grinsen, stark genug um dir die Socken auszuziehen, dass Ianto wie eine warme Welle umschloss. 

„Du willst nur, dass ich dir den Bauch kraule.“ Ianto lächelte, wirbelte herum und verschwand – dieses Mal ganz normal - im Durchgang zur Küche. 

Jack war bereit ihm zu folgen. Jetzt in den nächsten Raum. Oder auch bis ans Ende der Zeit, wenn es nötig werden sollte... 

 

One day we'll reveal the truth  
That one will die before he gets there.

(“Young” by Daughter)

 

Ende


	56. Das Haus der Erinnerung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein neues Kapitel über Jacks und Iantos Zeit auf Boeshane. Ein Besuch in einer ganz besonderen Bibliothek steht auf dem Plan.

Titel: Das Haus der Erinnerung  
Autor: Lady Charena (September 2015)  
Fandom: Torchwood   
Episode: --  
Wörter: 2135  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, OC  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: ab 12, slash, AU  
Beta: T’Len

 

Summe: Ein neues Kapitel über Jacks und Iantos Zeit auf Boeshane. Ein Besuch in einer ganz besonderen Bibliothek steht auf dem Plan. 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Anmerkung: Vorgängerstorys: „Memories and Dust“, „Lost and Found“ und „Für dich und für mich“. Eine weitere Story aus diesem Zyklus findet sich unter dem Titel „Narben“ (Türchen 10) auch im Torchwood-Adventskalender 2012. 

 

Jack hatte ihm erklärt, dass es sich um eine Art von Bibliothek handelte. Nur konnte man sich hier keine Bücher oder Filme ausleihen, sondern Erinnerungen. Jeder konnte Erinnerungen „spenden“ – sie wurden aufgezeichnet, kategorisiert und indiziert (denn nicht jede Erinnerung war für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmt) - und konnten dann von den Besuchern der Bibliothek abgerufen werden. 

Schulkinder, interessierte Privatpersonen oder Historiker erlebten Ereignisse mit, die lange vor ihrer Geburt (oder der ihrer Großeltern) stattgefunden hatten - durch die Augen von Zeitzeugen. Wissenschaftler machten Besuche auf andere Planeten, ohne selbst einen Fuß dorthin setzen zu müssen, indem sie sich die Erinnerungen von anderen Forschern, Reisenden oder von Lebewesen, die von fremden Welten nach Boeshane gekommen waren und ihre Eindrücke ihrer Heimatplaneten der Bibliothek zur Verfügung gestellt hatten, ansahen. Doch es waren nicht nur die großen und fernen Begebenheiten, die zum Abruf bereit standen. Es waren auch weitaus profanere Anlässe, die abgerufen werden konnte. So konnte beispielsweise Kinder die Hochzeit ihrer längst verstorbenen Urgroßeltern aus der Perspektive der Hochzeitsgäste erleben. Oder der Braut. Die Möglichkeiten waren schier endlos.

Ianto erinnerte das Innere des Gebäudes eher an einen Bienenstock. Wabe an Wabe mit einer Sitzmöglichkeit, in deren Seite ein Bedienfeld eingelassen war. Nur die Stille, durchbrochen von ihren Schritten, als sie in den Eingangsbereich traten, erinnerte Ianto sehr an die Atmosphäre einer Bibliothek. 

Während Jack zu einem Terminal trat um ihren Eintritt zu bezahlen, betrachtete Ianto die kuppelförmige Decke, die wohl eine Art Vorgeschmack auf das gab, was es hier zu finden gab. Ohne das sichtbare Bildschirme zu erkennen waren, zeigten sich auf den Wänden Szenen, vermutlich Erinnerungen, die jemand gespendet hatte. Er konnte eine weite Grasebene sehen, wie eine Savanne auf der Erde, das Gras in Gelb-, Orange- und Goldtönen. Hier und dort hoben sich graue Sträucher vor einer Kulisse weißer Berge ab. Sie waren zu weit weg, als dass er erkennen konnte, ob sie aus weißem Stein bestanden oder von Schnee bedeckt waren. Oder etwas vollkommen anderen, dass nur wie Schnee aussah. Langsam kam eine Herde Tiere in Sicht. Grasend, offenbar völlig unbeeindruckt von dem Beobachter, zogen sie von einer Seite zur anderen. Sie erinnerten Ianto an Hühner. Geschätzte zwei Meter große, flügellose, purpurbefiederte Hühner auf vier Beinen, die mit ihren pagageienähnlichen Schnäbeln ganze Grasbüschel ausrupften, sie in die Luft warfen, geschickt wieder auffingen und offenbar einfach hinunterschluckten. Kleinere Ausgaben davon, vermutlich die Jungtiere, flitzten zwischen den Beinen der Erwachsenen hindurch, spielten, und pickten mal hier, mal dort an allem was so vor ihren Schnäbeln wuchs. 

Sie wirkten so lebensecht, dass Ianto den Eindruck hatte, er müsste nur die Hand ausstrecken, um eines von ihnen einzufangen, um über die purpurfarbenen Federn streichen zu können. Er lachte, als eines von ihnen über seine Beine stolperte und auf eines der anderen aufprallte.

„Gefällt es dir?“ 

Ianto drehte den Kopf, als Jack neben ihn trat, einen Arm um seine Taille legend. „Was ich bisher gesehen habe, ist großartig.“ Er richtete den Blick wieder nach oben, aber die Szenerie an der Decke hatte gewechselt. Verschwommene Umrisse, wie durch dickes, braunes Glas gefiltert, waberten dort jetzt über die Wände. Er wandte sich wieder Jack zu. „Wie geht es weiter?“

„Du brauchst das hier.“ Jack reichte ihm eine der beiden weißen, visitenkartengroßen Karten weiter, die er in der Hand hielt. „Dann suchst du dir einfach eine Nische, machst es dir bequem und suchst dir eine schöne Erinnerung zum Ansehen aus.“ Er grinste. „Ich werde dich auch nicht fragen, was du dir angesehen hast.“

„Du kommst nicht mit?“ Ianto musterte die Karte, dann seinen Partner. 

„Es sind zwei Einzelkarten“, erwiderte Jack ausweichend. „Ich will dich nicht damit langweilen, was ich mir ansehe.“

„Okay.“ Etwas in der Stimme des anderen Mannes hielt ihn davon ab, weiter zu bohren. Vielleicht suchte Jack nach einer bestimmten Erinnerung einer Person, die er einmal gekannt hatte. Oder vielleicht hatte seine Familie Erinnerungen gespendet. Ob Jack wohl daran dachte, auch zu spenden? Er hätte sicherlich einiges für spätere Besucher zu bieten. Ob es wohl eine eigene Abteilung für die nicht jugendfreien Erinnerungen gab…?

„Wenn es dir lieber ist, können wir auch…“, begann Jack, sein Zögern bemerkend.

„Wirklich, es ist okay“, unterbrach ihn Ianto. „Wir müssen nicht jede Sekunde aneinander kleben. Und ich verspreche, ich bleibe im Gebäude. Es ist nur eine Bibliothek“, setzte er scherzend hinzu. „Ich denke, wir waren schon an gefährlicheren Orten. So lange ich mich benehme als wäre ich in unserem Archiv, sollte mir nichts passieren.“

„Hast du dich da nicht auch einmal verlaufen?“, fragte Jack im unschuldigsten Tonfall. 

„Ein einziges Mal, und da war ich gerade erst zwei Tage im Hub“, verteidigte sich der Waliser mit einem Lächeln. „Und inzwischen kannst du mich ja orten.“

„Das kann ich.“ Jack küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. „Ich finde dich. Versprochen.“ Er ließ ihn los. „Amüsier dich gut.“

„Das werde ich.“ Ianto sah Jack nach, der zielstrebig in einem Seitengang verschwand. „Oder es zumindest versuchen“, setzte er hinzu, während er sich umsah. 

Auf dem Weg hierher hatte Jack ihm bereits erklärt, wie das funktionierte. Er konnte über ein Display eingeben, nach welcher Art Erinnerung er suchte oder generell nach einem Thema, worauf er dann eine Liste aller verfügbaren Erinnerungssequenzen erhielt, aus der er seine Auswahl treffen konnte. 

Ianto wählte eine der leeren Waben in der Nähe. Der wie eine Welle geformte Sessel entpuppte sich trotz seines ungewohnten Aussehens als sehr bequem und kippte ganz von selbst in eine halb liegende, halb sitzende Stellung.

Ein Display erschien von selbst im Bereich der Armlehne und als Ianto die Karte darüber hielt, tauchte ein Auswahlmenü auf. Das nahm er zumindest an. Sein implantierter Übersetzer reagierte nur auf gesprochene Worte. 

Während Ianto noch überlegte, ob er aufs Geratewohl auf etwas tippen sollte, fragte ihn plötzlich eine beinahe menschlich klingende Stimme ob er Sprachunterstützung wünsche. Fast hätte er sich umgedreht, um nach zu sehen, ob jemand hinter ihm stand, aber nach all der Zeit in einer hochtechnologischen Umgebung verkniff er sich diese Regung. Offensichtlich war es ein Computer, der sich nach seinen Wünschen erkundigte. 

„Ich bin zum ersten Mal hier“, sagte er, sich wie immer etwas merkwürdig fühlend, wenn er mit einer Maschine sprach. So normal das war. „Ähem… ich wäre für Vorschläge, was ich mir ansehen könnte, dankbar.“

Er hätte sich keine Gedanken machen müssen. Natürlich gab es ein Programm für Besucher, die sich nicht auskannten oder keine Idee hatten, was sie sich ansehen sollten. Wahrscheinlich erkannte der Computer sogar, dass er einen Übersetzungschip trug und stufte ihn automatisch als Tourist ein. Denn die freundlich klingende Stimme schlug ihm eine Zusammenstellung vor, welche die Erstbesiedelung der Kolonie Boeshane zum Thema hatte. Und das war durchaus ein Vorschlag, für das Ianto Interesse aufbringen konnte. 

Ianto bedankte sich bei dem Computer – amüsiert über sich selbst, dass er sogar gegenüber einer Maschine höflich blieb – und lehnte sich zurück, die Augen schließend, genau wie ihm die Stimme vorschlug. Der Sessel schmiegte sich an seinen Körper an. Ein warmer Punkt erschien auf der Mitte seiner Stirn, dann links und rechts auf den Schläfen. Der Computer versicherte ihm, dass dieses Wärmeempfinden völlig normal war und die korrekte Positionierung der Übertragungsstrahler anzeigte. 

Und dann sah er eine kleine Kugel, durch ein Fenster das stark an das Bullauge eines Schiffes erinnerte, die rasch näher kam und sich als Planet entpuppte. Es war als laufe ein Film ab, direkt auf die Rückseite seiner Augenlider projiziert. Er verlor sich völlig in der Entdeckung einer neuen Welt.

 

###

 

Als der „Film“ endete, richtete sich der Sessel automatisch in eine aufrechte Haltung und brachte Ianto damit effektiv in die Gegenwart zurück. Er öffnete die Augen und blinzelte ein paar Mal. Trotz des Körperkonturensessels schmerzten Rücken und Nacken ein wenig, was ihm eine gute Vorstellung davon gab, dass er geraume Zeit absolut still gesessen hatte. 

Der Computer erkundigte sich danach, was er als nächstes sehen wollte. 

Ianto bedankte sich erneut und sagte, dass er völlig zufrieden wäre und keine weiteren Angebote nutzen wollte. Er setze sich auf, streckte sich ausgiebig und steckte die Karte in seine Jacke. 

Langsam schlenderte er die Reihe an identischen Waben entlang. Gelegentlich war eine besetzt, die Benutzer blind und taub für ihre Umgebung, abgeschirmt von den Trennwänden an den Stühlen, um ein wenig Privatsphäre zu gewähren. Es gab auch separate Kabinen, in denen sich offensichtlich mehrere Personen zusammen Erinnerungen teilen konnten. 

Ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt öffnete sich eine Tür und Jack trat mit einem anderen Mann aus einem Nebenraum. Die beiden wechselten ein paar Worte, dann nickte Jack und der andere Mann kehrte in den Raum zurück.

Jack drehte sich um und entdeckte ihn. Ein Lächeln ersetzte sofort den müden Ausdruck seines Gesichts. „Hey“, sagte er, als Ianto zu ihm trat. „Hast du dich gut amüsiert?“

„Ja, überraschenderweise. Ich weiß jetzt alles über die Erstbesiedelung der Kolonie Boeshane“, erwiderte Ianto leichthin. „Vielleicht war sogar einer deiner Vorfahren darunter.“

Jack lachte leise. „Ich fürchte, damit weißt du jetzt mehr darüber als ich.“ Er legte den Arm um Iantos Schulter. „Jedes Schulkind wird damit gequält, aber das liegt bei mir schon eine Weile zurück.“ Er küsste ihn wieder auf die Schläfe. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir diese heiligen Hallen verlassen? Wir können uns etwas zu Essen bestellen und den Rest des Tages…“ Jack unterbrach sich und griff sich mit der freien Hand an die Schläfe. 

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Ianto besorgt. Er zog Jack in eine der freien Waben und zu einem der Sessel.

„Ich denke, ich habe es etwas übertrieben“, gab Jack nach einem Moment zu. „Aber das geht gleich vorbei, der Techniker hat mich gewarnt, dass ich länger hätte liegen bleiben sollen.“

„Ein Techniker?“, wiederholte Ianto langsam. Er war vor Jack in die Hocke gegangen, um sein Gesicht besser sehen zu können. „Du hast dir keine Erinnerungen angesehen, oder? Hast du welche gespendet?“

Nach einem Moment schüttelte Jack den Kopf. „Ich habe versucht, an die verschütteten Erinnerungen heran zu kommen, die irgendwo in meinem Bewusstsein stecken müssen. Für die Erinnerungsspende wird eine ähnliche Technik verwendet, wie sie bei der Time Agency benutzt haben, um diese beiden Jahre aus meinem Gedächtnis zu löschen.“ Er sah Ianto an, dann auf die Hand des Walisers auf seinem Knie. „Es hat nicht funktioniert. Sie haben eine Art Blockade eingebaut. Für so etwas ist die Ausrüstung der Bibliothek nicht geeignet.“

Ianto musterte ihn. „Es tut mir leid, dass es nicht geklappt hat“, sagte er. 

„Es war kein Totalverlust.“ Jack stand auf. „Es sind ein paar Erinnerungen aufgetaucht, von denen ich dachte, sie wären verloren.“ Er streckte die Hand aus und zog den jungen Waliser auf die Beine. „An meine Mutter.“ Jack tippte auf seinen Vortexmanipulator. „Und sie sind da drin gespeichert. Wenn wir Zuhause sind, stelle ich sie dir vor.“

„Willst du dich nicht noch einen Moment ausruhen?“, fragte Ianto, folgte ihm aber zum Ausgang. Selbst wenn es sich dabei nur um die Begegnung mit einem Hologramm handelte, für gewöhnlich war es ein Zeichen dafür, dass eine Beziehung eine sehr ernste Stufe erreicht hatte, wenn man den Eltern seines Partners vorgestellt wurde. Es kam etwas überraschend für ihn und Ianto fand, dass sein Herz ein wenig schnell bei dem Gedanken schlug.

„Mein Kopf schmerzt ein bisschen, aber das ist normal.“ Jack wandte sich zu ihm um. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, verschüttete Erinnerungen wieder an die Oberfläche zu bringen ist ein vollkommen ungefährliches Verfahren. Es wird ständig gemacht. Ich war nur zu ungeduldig.“ Er lächelte schief. „Das dürfte dich doch nicht überraschen.“

„Das kann mich allerdings nicht überraschen“, erwiderte der junge Waliser trocken und justierte den Staubfilter vor seinem Mund, als sie ins Freie traten. Heute war ein windiger Tag und feiner Sandstaub wurde von den Bergen in die Stadt geweht. 

Es war eine gute Idee, den Rest des Tages in einem klimakontrollierten und staubfreien Raum zu verbringen. Ianto sah, dass Jack sich die Kapuze seines Oberteils über den Kopf zog und folgte seinem Beispiel. 

Vielleicht lag es an den vielen frischen Eindrücken über Boeshane, die er heute gesammelt hatte. Vielleicht an der Aussicht, ein wenig mehr über Jacks Vergangenheit und seine Familie zu erfahren. Aber langsam begann Ianto sich hier heimisch zu fühlen. 

Er vermisste nur den Regen in Wales.

Zumindest ein kleines bisschen.

 

Ende

 

 

Zum Schluss noch eine kleine Bitte: 

Schreiben benötigt Zeit und Anstrengung, wie sich auch an der „Häufigkeit“ (oder eben dem Mangel daran) der Updates erkennen lässt. Also werde ich diese Frage mit den kommenden Updates in jeder Storysammlung stellen: Besteht Interesse an weiteren Fortsetzungen? Ein simples ja oder nein genügt schon.


	57. Frühstück mit Kater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto hatte einen ganz schlechten Tag und dann noch eine schlechte Nacht obendrauf. Dai und Jack versuchen ihn aufzumuntern, jeder auf seine ganz eigene Weise.

Titel: Frühstück mit Kater  
Autor: Lady Charena (September 2015)  
Fandom: Torchwood 50 Ways  
Episode: Season 2  
Wörter: 3510  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Dai (OMCat), Team  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: A/R, pg12, slash, hurt/comfort  
Beta: T‘Len

Summe: Ianto hatte einen ganz schlechten Tag und dann noch eine schlechte Nacht obendrauf. Dai und Jack versuchen ihn aufzumuntern, jeder auf seine ganz eigene Weise.

Gehört zu: „Der Konkurrent“, „Ein Abend zu Dritt“, „Dating Mr. Jones… and his Cat“ (Storysammlung Weihnachten mit der Familie) und „Cat-Napped?“.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Selbstmitleid und gezerrte Muskeln waren unangenehme Bettgenossen, entschied Ianto, den Blick an die Decke gerichtet. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. War das etwa ein Spinnennetz, in der schattigen Ecke neben der Tür? Seufzend sah er weg. Das konnte warten, bis er wieder in der Lage war, sich zu bewegen, ohne zu riskieren, dass er mit dem Gesicht zuerst auf dem Boden aufschlug. Womit er wieder beim Thema war…

Er holte tief Luft und es fühlte sich an, als säße ein Gewicht auf seinem Brustkorb. 

\---

Und dieses Gefühl stammte nicht nur von einer unerwarteten Rangelei mit einem – auf dem Weg zu einer Zelle - zu früh aus der Betäubung erwachten Weevil. Ianto war es nicht gelungen ihm rechtzeitig auszuweichen und er lag atemlos da, während Jack und Owen den Weevil von ihm zogen und Gwen ihm eine frische Ladung Betäubungsmittel ins Gesicht sprayte. Die beiden anderen Männer beförderten dann den Weevil unzeremoniell in eine Zelle. 

In diesem Moment tat ihm noch nichts weh. Das kam erst ein paar Minuten später, als Tosh, die neben ihm kniete, sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass er von Krallen und Zähnen verschont geblieben war und ihm half, sich aufzusetzen. Der Schmerz explodierte förmlich durch seinen malträtierten Rücken und er sackte mit einem Aufschrei zurück auf den Boden. Tränen stiegen unaufhaltsam in seine Augen und mischten sich auf seinem Gesicht mit Schweiß. 

Gwen lief los und holte Owens Arzttasche, obwohl Ianto versicherte, dass er vollkommen in Ordnung wäre und nur einen Augenblick brauche, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Nun, wirklich täuschen konnte er damit niemand. Owen befahl ihm ruppig die Klappe zu halten und die ärztlichen Diagnosen ihm zu überlassen, während seine Finger – im Vergleich zu seinen Worten sehr sanft – seine Gliedmaßen untersuchten. Tosh fand ein sauberes Papiertaschentuch in ihrer Jacke und wischte ihm das Gesicht ab. Und Jack zog seinen Mantel aus und breitete ihn wie eine Decke über Ianto, bevor er einen Schritt zurück trat, da Owen ihn anfauchte, er solle ihm nicht im Weg stehen.

Also lag Ianto still, starrte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen an die Decke und überließ sich Owens Behandlung. Es war nicht, dass er den Künsten des Arztes nicht traute, ihre verbalen Auseinandersetzungen waren Scheingefechte und enthielten keine echte Feindseligkeit. Aber die ganze Situation war ihm so etwas von peinlich. Seit Monaten versuchte er Jack davon zu überzeugen, ihn zum Vollzeit-Feldagenten zu machen. Wenn ihnen die Abwesenheit ihres Captains eines gezeigt hatte, dann dass ihr Team unterbesetzt war. Bisher war Jack dem Thema ausgewichen oder vertröstete ihn auf später. Vielleicht um nicht durch eine direkte Ablehnung seines Wunsches ihre sich langsam wandelnde Beziehung zu gefährden. 

Auch das war etwas, das er nicht erwartet hatte. Das mit Jack, das war eine… Sache gewesen. Etwas gegen die Einsamkeit. Dass sie durch den oft harten Alltag brachte. Nichts für die Ewigkeit, vielleicht bis die Wunde, die Lisas Verlust hinterlassen hatte, verheilte und er jemanden fand, den er lieben konnte. Bis sich ein grünäugiger Kater und ein blauäugiger Mann in sein Herz schlichen, fast ohne dass er es bemerkte…

Bei aller guten Absicht war es nicht immer vollkommen möglich, ihre private Beziehung von ihrer beruflichen zu trennen. Dazu verbrachten sie zu viel Zeit miteinander. 

Deshalb hatte er versucht, sich selbst, seinen Teamkameraden und seinem Boss zu beweisen, dass er zu mehr taugte, als Akten zu sortieren, Kaffee zu kochen und Hausmeister für den Hub zu spielen. Nicht, dass er daran zweifelte, dass er eine wichtige Rolle einnahm. Aber seit Jacks Rückkehr war er wieder nur der Teaboy, der hinter den Kulissen schaltete und waltete und in der Sicherheit ihres Hauptquartiers wartete, während die anderen ihr Leben riskierten.

Ianto plante nicht, in selbstmörderischer Absicht dem Risiko hinterher zu jagen. Dai sollte schließlich nicht vorzeitig als Katzenwaise enden. Und er war neugierig darauf, zu sehen, wohin ihn Torchwood und seine Beziehung mit seinem Captain führen würden. Aber nur das Mädchen-für-alles zu sein, wie Owen ihn zu bezeichnen pflegte – mit Betonung auf Mädchen, natürlich – kratzte an seinem Stolz und seinem Selbstbewusstsein. Vor Jacks Verschwinden war das anders gewesen. Da versuchte er ganz bewusst in den Hintergrund zu verschwinden. 

Und wohin hatte ihn sein Ehrgeiz geführt? 

Er lag flach auf dem Rücken im Zellentrakt und hatte sich vor dem ganzen Team lächerlich gemacht. Obwohl er den Weevil direkt auf sich zukommen sah, reagierte er nicht einfach nur zu langsam, er hatte überhaupt nicht reagiert! Vielleicht wäre es so oder so bereits zu spät gewesen, um einen Aufprall zu verhindern, aber er hätte es zumindest versuchen müssen! Himmel, er hatte die Spraydose mit dem Betäubungsmittel noch in der Hand gehalten! Ganz zu schweigen von der Waffe, die er am Gürtel trug. Er hatte sich benommen wie jemand, auf den kein Verlass war…

Es hatte mehr geschmerzt als seine verkrampften Muskeln. Owen verabreichte ihm ein Schmerzmittel, erklärte ihn für geheilt und schickte ihn nach Hause, wo er ein langes, heißes Bad nehmen und ins Bett gehen sollte.

Sein Protest wurde ignoriert. Jack hakte ihn unter und brachte ihn auf direktem Weg in die Garage. Er küsste ihn auf die Schläfe, als er ihn in Toshs Auto verfrachtete und versprach, ihn später zu besuchen und etwas zu Essen mitzubringen. 

Tosh versuchte auf der kurzen Fahrt ein paar Mal, ein Gespräch mit ihm anzuknüpfen, aber seine einsilbigen Antworten ermutigten sie nicht gerade und sie verfielen schließlich beide in Schweigen. Der Blick der Computertechnikerin folgte ihm, als er sich aus dem Auto quälte – Tosh wusste besser, als Hilfe anzubieten, wenn diese nicht erwünscht war – und er verspürte die ersten Gewissensbisse, seine Freundin so ablehnend zu behandeln, als Tosh ihm nachrief, Dai von ihr zu grüßen.

Von da an wandelte sich der Tag von schlecht zu katastrophal. Nicht sofort, es fing ganz harmlos an.

Als Ianto die Tür zu seiner Wohnung öffnete, steckte Dai die Nase aus der Küche, offenbar um aus sicherer Entfernung zu entscheiden, ob er sich blicken lassen sollte. Auf seinen leisen Zuruf hin, setzte sich der Kater in Bewegung, um ihm wie üblich zur Begrüßung um die Beine zu streichen, doch dann stoppte Dai abrupt. Er legte die Ohren an und fauchte. Sein Körper versteifte sich, sein Fell sträubte sich in einem Maße, dass sich sein Umfang für einen Moment fast zu verdoppeln schien, dann wirbelte er herum und verschwand den Flur entlang. 

Verwundert über diesen unerwartet unfreundlichen Empfang hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und folgte seinem Haustier langsam, mit kleinen Schritten, sich hier und da mit einer Hand an der Wand abstützend um seinen verletzten Rücken zu entlasten. Dank des Schmerzmittels spürte er im Moment nur sehr wenig, aber alles fühlte sich steif an, wie ein wirklich schlimmer Muskelkater.

Ianto hob prüfend den Ärmel vors Gesicht und roch daran, konnte jedoch nichts Ungewöhnliches wahrnehmen. Vermutlich stank er geradezu nach Weevil, was Dais Katzennase im Gegensatz zu seiner menschlichen riechen konnte. Bestimmt hatte der Kater schon das und anderes schon früher an ihm gerochen, wenn auch nicht in dem Maße. Normalerweise vermied er Vollkontaktsport mit Weevil. Anders konnte er sich die wilde Flucht seines Haustiers nicht erklären.

Eine noch pendelnde, herunterhängende Ecke der Bettdecke verriet ihm, wo Dai Zuflucht gesucht hatte – unter seinem Bett. Ianto versuchte nicht, sein aufgebrachtes Haustier zu besänftigen. Dazu hätte er zumindest auf den Boden knien müssen und dieses Wagnis konnte er nicht eingehen. 

Mit einem müden Seufzen setzte er sich auf die Bettkante. Am liebsten hätte Ianto sich zusammengerollt und geschlafen, um diesen Reinfall von Tag zu vergessen. Aber das war vermutlich keine gute Idee. Er musste etwas essen, nicht weil er Hunger hatte, sondern weil er aus Erfahrung wusste, dass ihm das Schmerzmittel sonst auf den Magen schlug. Und das heiße Wasser versprach Linderung seiner verkrampften Muskeln. 

Also machte er sich daran, sich aus seiner Kleidung zu schälen. Und plötzlich waren völlig normale Bewegungen, die sonst ohne jeden Gedanken ausgeführt wurden, ein schmerzhaftes Unterfangen. Warum trug er nur so viele Schichten? Er schaffte es, die Schuhe mit einiger Mühe von den Füßen zu bekommen, ohne sie vorher aufzuschnüren und sein Jackett über die Schultern. Krawatte und Hemd waren ein kleineres Problem, aber als er endlich das T-Shirt, das er darunter trug, über den Kopf gezogen hatte, stand Ianto frischer Schweiß auf der Stirn und er hatte sich in die Unterlippe gebissen. Die Wirkung des Schmerzmittels ließ wohl nach. Owen hatte ihm Tabletten mitgegeben, aber wie aufs Stichwort knurrte sein Magen.

Vermutlich war es besser, etwas zu essen, bevor er in die Badewanne stieg. Also quälte er sich hoch und machte sich halbausgezogen auf den Weg in die Küche. Von Dai, der sonst scheinbar auf telepathische Weise davon erfuhr, wenn Ianto auch nur an Nahrung dachte, war keine Schwanzspitze und kein Katzenhaar zu entdecken. 

Wirklich hungrig war Ianto nicht. Er erinnerte sich jedoch an eine Dose mit Suppe in seinem Vorratsschrank, das würde vollkommen ausreichen, bis Jack mit dem Abendessen kam. Sollte der Rift einen Strich durch diesen Plan machen, musste eben herhalten, was er im Kühlschrank fand. Jack liebte ein englisches Frühstück mit allem, was dazu gehörte, falls die Arbeit ihnen dazu Gelegenheit ließ. Ianto hatte sich angewöhnt, die Grundzutaten dafür vorrätig zu haben, seit Jack häufiger bei ihm übernachtete. Für Rührei auf Toast reichte es allemal. 

Er ließ die Schlafzimmertür weit offen, für den Fall, dass Dai es sich doch noch anders überlegte.

Aufrecht zu stehen, mit geraden Schultern, milderte den Schmerz in seinem Rücken etwas und Ianto verspürte einen Anflug von Optimismus, die ganze peinliche Episode bald hinter sich lassen zu können. Vielleicht konnte Jack lange genug für eine Massage nach dem Essen bleiben…

Dann streckte er sich unbedacht und viel zu schnell nach einer Suppentasse auf dem obersten Regalbrett, in der er die Suppe in der Mikrowelle aufwärmen wollte und ein Muskel in seinem unteren Rückenbereich krampfte plötzlich. Stechender Schmerz zuckte bis hoch in die Schultern und durch seinen Arm. Unwillkürlich ließ er die Tasse fallen. Splitter spritzten in allen Richtungen. Zum Glück war Dai aus seinem Exil noch nicht zurückgekehrt und es bestand keine Gefahr, dass er sich die Pfoten verletzten. 

Ianto stützte sich an der Arbeitsfläche ab und schob ein paar der größeren Scherben zusammen, ließ sie dann aber liegen. Unmöglich konnte er sich danach bücken und die Bescherung aufräumen. Weshalb er die Küchentür sorgfältig hinter sich schloss, als er den Raum verließ, nicht dass der Kater in seiner Abwesenheit auf Futtersuche ging und sich verletzte. 

Während das heiße Wasser in die Wanne lief, zog Ianto den Rest seiner Kleidung aus und ließ alles auf dem Boden liegen. Er kickte es nur zur Seite, damit er nicht zu allem Überfluss noch darüber stolperte. Gebrochene Knochen waren genau das, was er jetzt noch brauchte…

Mit einiger Mühe und ein paar ausgesuchten Flüchen manövrierte Ianto seinen rebellischen Körper in die Wanne. Ein Gefühl der Lethargie überkam ihn, als er bis zu den Schultern in das fast schon zu heiße Wasser sank. Nur für ein paar Momente die Augen schließen…

Das Schrillen der Türklingel riss ihn aus dem Schlaf. Benommen versuchte sich Ianto aufzusetzen – wieso schlief er in einer Wanne voll mit gerade noch lauwarmen Wassers? – und sackte mit einem Aufschrei zurück. Sein Rücken fühlte sich schlimmer an wie direkt nach dem Sturz. Er griff nach dem Wannenrand, um sich hoch zu ziehen, aber er konnte sich kaum bewegen. Und ganz bestimmt kam er nicht ohne Hilfe aus der Wanne. 

Die Klingel war inzwischen verstummt. In seinen Ohren rauschte es, aber Ianto hörte Dai durch die geschlossene Badezimmertür fauchen und dann ein schrilles Alarm-Mauzen ausstoßen. 

Ein paar Augenblicke später steckte Jack den Kopf in den Raum. Er hielt eine Papiertüte hoch. „Ich hoffe du hast Lust auf…“ Er brach ab, als er Iantos Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Soll ich Owen anrufen?“

„Nein!“ Kaltes Entsetzen erfasste Ianto bei dem Gedanken. „Ich brauche nur einen Moment. Und ein oder zwei der Schmerztabletten. Ich bin eingeschlafen.“

Jack stellte seine Tüte auf der Waschmaschine ab und schob den rechten Ärmel seines Mantels hoch, bevor er neben der Wanne in die Hocke ging und nach dem Stöpsel fischte. Er zog ihn hoch und ließ einen Teil des kalten Wassers ab, bevor er den Abfluss wieder verschloss und heißes Wasser aus dem Hahn nachlaufen ließ. Dann holte er die Tabletten aus Iantos Jackett im Schlafzimmer und reichte sie ihm mit Wasser, das er in seinen Zahnputzbecher füllte.

Bis zu diesem Moment war Ianto kaum bewusst gewesen, dass er fror. Eine gute Viertelstunde später hatten die Wärme und die Tabletten ihre Wirkung entfaltet und mit Jacks Hilfe schaffte er es aus der Wanne. Jack wickelte ihm ein Badetuch um die Schultern und manövrierte ihn ins Schlafzimmer. 

Ianto streckte sich mit einem Seufzen auf dem Bett aus, während Jack in die Küche ging, um das Essen aufzuwärmen – und die Scherben aufzuräumen, wie er ihm erzählte, als er mit einem Teller Reis und grünem Curry zurückkam. Er zog einen Stuhl ans Bett und ließ sich darauf mit seiner eigenen Portion nieder.

Endlich ließ sich auch Dai wieder blicken. Misstrauisch sprang er aufs Bett – auf der von Jack entgegengesetzten Seite - und stupste die Nase gegen Iantos Hüfte, die unter der Decke steckte. Nachdem er sich offenbar von der Identität Iantos überzeugt hatte, schlenderte er zum Fußende des Bettes, knetete die Daunendecke zurecht und rollte sich zusammen. Ab und zu zuckten seine Ohren, als lausche er aufmerksam ihrem Gespräch.

\---

Nach dem Essen war er eingeschlafen, wie ein übermüdetes Kind, kaum dass er Jack den leeren Teller überreicht hatte. 

Ruhig hatte er allerdings nicht geschlafen. Decke und Laken waren zerwühlt, sahen aus und fühlten sich an, als kämen sie aus der Waschmaschine. 

So lange er sich nicht bewegte, spürte er kaum Schmerzen. Aber irgendwann ließ es sich nicht mehr vermeiden. Ianto biss die Zähne zusammen. Die Muskeln in Nacken und Schultern fühlten sich wie versteinert an und er musste so dringend auf die Toilette, dass er es kaum noch aushielt. Wenn er seine Blase nur ohne den Rest seines Körpers ins Bad schicken könnte… 

Sein Rücken protestierte, als er sich auf die Seite wälzte, aber es war tatsächlich weniger schlimm als erwartet und Ianto stieß erleichtert den Atem aus, den er unbewusst angehalten hatte. Vielleicht bestand eine Chance, dass er es aus eigenem Antrieb wieder aus dem Bett schaffte. 

Oder er musste sich eingestehen, dass er wirklich nicht für diesen Job geeignet war, wenn ihn ein einfacher Sturz so außer Gefecht setzte. 

Ianto streckte probehalber einen Fuß unter der Decke hervor. Etwas Schweres landete auf seinem Bein und kitzelte über seine bloße Haut. „Dai. Ich kann jetzt nicht mit dir spielen“, murmelte Ianto. „Wenn ich nicht bald aufstehe, passiert etwas, das mir nicht mehr passiert ist, seit ich drei war. Gut, vier.“ Er drehte den Kopf leicht und entdeckte, dass ihm sein Haustier den Hintern zuwandte, während Dai auf seinem Bein balancierte und offenbar seinen Fuß begutachtete. „Was ist heute los mit dir? Ich kann unmöglich immer noch nach Weevil riechen.“ Ianto lachte, als eine warme, raue Katzenzunge über seinen großen Zeh leckte. 

Der Kater sprang aufs Bett und balancierte an der Bettkante entlang. 

Ianto schob eine Hand unter der Decke hervor und der Stubentiger streckte sich neben seinem Arm aus. „Dai, wir müssen uns wirklich irgendwann ernsthaft über deine Fixierung auf Zehen unterhalten. Hat dir noch niemand gesagt, dass Katzen so etwas nicht machen?“ Er rieb zärtlich Dais Ohren, als könne er so sein Haustier dazu bringen, ihn zu verstehen. „Aber ich gebe Jack die Schuld. Er ist ein schlechtes Vorbild. Kein Wunder, dass du denkst, es ist völlig okay, jemand anzuknabbern.“

Dai mauzte und duckte sich nach einem Moment weg. Vielleicht war er gekränkt, weil Ianto Jack erwähnt hatte. Vermutlich war es ein dezenter Hinweis darauf, dass Dai endlich sein Frühstück wollte, bevor er sich gezwungen sah, sich nach anderen Futterquellen umzusehen…

„Ich weiß, ich bin auch hungrig.“ Ianto winkelte den Ellbogen an und stemmte sich hoch, was weniger schmerzhaft als zuvor war. Nach einer heißen Dusche – das Risiko mit der Wanne ging er nicht noch einmal ein – sollte er einigermaßen fit sein. „Wie wäre es, wenn du schon mal in die Küche gehst und den Herd anstellst? Hmh, Dai? Wärst du so nett? Ich nehme Rühreier mit Schinken und Toast. Und eine halbe Grapefruit, wenn noch eine da ist“, meinte er lächelnd. 

Dai wälzte sich auf den Rücken, damit Ianto seinen weichen Bauch kraulen konnte. Er schien nicht gerade von der neuen Aufgabenteilung beeindruckt zu sein. 

„Und Kaffee. Mindestens einen Liter.“ 

Ianto sah überrascht auf, denn der letzte Satz war nicht von ihm gekommen. 

Jack stand in der Tür zum Schlafzimmer. „Der Kaffee läuft gerade durch“, meinte er mit einem Lächeln. „Hey. Wie fühlst du dich?“

„Gut. Oder besser, zumindest.“ Ianto wandte den Blick ab, konzentrierte sich darauf, Dai zu kraulen. „Müsstest du nicht im Hub sein?“

„Es ist ein ruhiger Morgen. Die anderen kommen schon eine Weile ohne uns zurecht.“ Jack lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Ich dachte, wenn ich schon hier übernachte, dann mache ich dir wenigstens noch Frühstück.“

Dai gab ein warnendes Grollen von sich, als Ianto die Hand sinken ließ. Sein Schwanz wischte ärgerlich über das Laken. Er achtete eifersüchtig darüber, dass er nicht zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit bekam.

„Du warst die ganze Nacht hier?“, fragte Ianto, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen.

„Natürlich.“ Jack trat in den Raum und näher zum Bett, amüsiert den Kater musternd, der sich aufsetzte und jeden seiner Schritte misstrauisch zu verfolgen schien. „Ich habe mich ein paar Stunden auf die Couch gelegt und ab und zu nach dir gesehen.“ Er grinste. „Dai kann das bezeugen. Er ist mir überall hin gefolgt. Zuerst war er ja in deinem Bett, aber du hast ihm offenbar zu unruhig geschlafen.“

Ianto sah seinen Kater an, der sich streckte und mit einem eleganten Satz auf den Boden sprang. „Es tut mir leid, Jack.“ Er schluckte. „Was gestern passiert ist…“

„Hätte jedem von uns passieren können, mich eingeschlossen“, unterbrach ihn Jack. „Und es ist mir passiert, weitaus häufiger, als ich mich erinnern will.“ Er ging vor dem Bett in die Hocke, stützte die Unterarme auf der Bettkante auf. „Ich bin unendlich dankbar, dass du dich nicht schlimmer verletzt hast, Ianto.“ Er streckte die Hand aus, berührte die Seite von Iantos Gesicht. „Ich dachte einen Moment lang, er hätte dich get…“ Jack brach ab. „So, egal wofür du denkst, du müsstest dich entschuldigen, es spielt keine Rolle. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Und es sagt überhaupt nichts über deine Fähigkeiten als Feldagent aus.“

„Ich dachte, nur Dai würde meine Gedanken lesen“, murmelte Ianto.

„Ich kann deine erkennen, wenn du mich lässt.“ Jack richtete sich auf, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Und es war nicht so schwer zu erraten, nachdem du so vehement darauf bestanden hast, dass es dir gut geht und du keine Hilfe von uns brauchst. Niemand denkt wegen dem was passiert ist, schlecht von dir. Ich soll dir Grüße von Tosh und Gwen ausrichten und Owen war heute Morgen schon hier und hat höchstpersönlich eine Salbe für deinen Rücken vorbei gebracht.“ Er lächelte. „Und sich nur ungefähr fünfzigmal beschwert, dass er für Hausbesuche nicht bezahlt werde.“ Jack stand auf. „Ich weiß, du hast schon eine Weile versucht, mit mir darüber zu sprechen, dass du mehr im Feld eingesetzt werden willst und ich habe… ich war weniger als bereit dazu. Ich verspreche dir, wir sprechen darüber, wenn du wieder auf den Beinen bist. Jetzt kümmere ich mich ums Frühstück und danach sehen wir, ob dein Rücken schon eine Massage mit Owens Salbe verträgt.“ Er musterte Ianto und sein Blick machte deutlich, dass er ernst meinte, was er gesagt hatte. Dann verscheuchte ein Lächeln den ernsten Ausdruck von seinem Gesicht. „Rühreier mit Schinken und Toast, richtig?“

„Danke.“ Ianto setzte sich langsam auf. Seine fast vergessene Blase meldete sich mit Nachdruck, aber der Schmerz in seinem Rücken hielt sich in Grenzen. „Für alles.“

„Immer“, erwiderte Jack mit einem Zwinkern und ging zur Tür. „Frühstück ist in fünfzehn Minuten fertig.“

Dai schoss wie ein geölter Blitz unter dem Bett hervor, zwischen Iantos Füßen hindurch und war noch vor Jack aus dem Raum – vermutlich um als Erster in der Küche den besten Platz zu besetzen. Ianto könnte schwören, dass der Kater das Wort Schinken verstand und sehr genau darauf achten würde, dass für ihn etwas davon abfiel.

Er machte sich langsam, gekrümmt wie ein alter Mann aber auf eigenen Beinen, auf den Weg ins Bad. Die Prellungen würden verschwinden, aber er hoffte, dass das Gefühl, geliebt zu werden, nie endete.

 

Ende


	58. Ghost Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto testet die Grenzen seiner neuen Existenz aus, während Jack immer noch darüber nachdenkt, ob er Gwen in sein Geheimnis einweihen soll.

Titel: Ghost Fire  
Autor: Lady Charena (Oktober 2015)  
Fandom: Torchwood   
Storysammlung: 50 Ways I’ll be your Lover  
Episode: --  
Wörter: 2240  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper-Williams, andere erwähnt  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: ab12, slash, hurt/comfort, AU

 

Summe: Ianto testet die Grenzen seiner neuen Existenz aus, während Jack immer noch darüber nachdenkt, ob er Gwen in sein Geheimnis einweihen soll.

 

Hinweis: Diese Story macht nicht viel Sinn, wenn man nicht vorher „The Phantom Archivist & Other Ghost Storys”, “The Ghost Position”, “My Heart is a Ghosttown” und “The Ghost Protocol” gelesen hat. 

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Walked into the flames  
Called out your name  
But there was no answer

(Adam Lambert, Ghost Town)

 

Okay, dieses Mal hatte Jack sich eindeutig übernommen. Der Weg zur Tür war ihm versperrt. Ein Teil des Dachstuhls war durch die Decke gebrochen und bildete nun eine brennende Barriere – eine brennende, undurchdringliche Barriere. Das Glas des Fensters hinter ihm war bereits durch die Hitze gesprungen, aber bot ihm keinen Ausweg, da es mit schweren Eisenstäben gesichert war. Und da der Raum leer war, fand sich absolut nichts, dass er als Werkzeug verwenden konnte. Die Wände waren massiv. Sie würden noch lange stehen, nachdem der Rest des Daches eingestürzt war.

Jack zog sich in eine Ecke zurück, die am weitesten von den brennenden Balken entfernt war und versuchte durch den Kragen seines Mantels zu atmen. Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass er das Unvermeidliche nur hinauszögerte. Falls ihn der Dachstuhl nicht in den nächsten Minuten unter sich begrub – und, wenn er Glück hatte, ihn sofort tötete, so dass er nicht unter den Trümmern eingeklemmt, bei lebendigem Leib verbrannte – erstickte ihn der Rauch. Beides war alles andere als erfreulich.

Da war natürlich die Alternative. Er trug seine Webley bei sich. Ein rascher Schuss in seinen Kopf und er musste nicht bewusst miterleben, was danach mit ihm passierte. Sorge, davon nicht mehr zurückkommen zu können, hatte er keine. Nach mehr als einem Jahrhundert gab es nicht mehr viele Arten, ums Leben zu kommen, die er noch nicht hinter sich hatte. Selbst die Bombe, die den Hub zerstörte, überstand er. Zugegeben, er würde es vorziehen, nicht noch einmal einen kompletten Körper neu wachsen zu lassen… Der Stoff seiner Alpträume. Wie viel von ihm war noch er selbst nach so vielen Toden?

Jack griff nach der Waffe, mit dem Ärmel sein Gesicht vor den beißenden Rauch abschirmend. 

Gwen würde ihm die Hölle heiß machen – gleich, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass es ihm gut ging. Zugegeben, er hatte ihre Warnung ignoriert und war in das Gebäude zurückgekehrt. Das bedeutete wohl, dass er sich bei ihr entschuldigen musste. 

Was Ianto zu seinem Leichtsinn – und dem erneuten Verlusts eines Mantels – sagen würde, mochte er sich im Moment nicht ausmalen.

Über ihm krachte und knackte es bedenklich. Das Feuer, das im Dachstuhl begonnen hatte, fraß sich immer weiter durch. Ihm lief die Zeit davon. 

Dass der Rift glühende Steine ausspuckte, war neu. Und er hoffte sehr, dass es ein einmaliges Ereignis bleiben würde. Sofern man von Glück im Unglück sprechen konnte, dann war es der Umstand, dass das Haus, auf das es die Steine regnete, zur Zeit unbewohnt war, weil es gerade innen und außen modernisiert wurde. Sein Pech war, dass noch niemand dazu gekommen war, die hässlichen Gitterstäbe vor den Fenstern zu entfernen, die vor der Erfindung der Alarmanlage dazu dienten, Einbrecher abzuschrecken. Oder jemand daran zu hindern, ein Schlafzimmer hastig zu verlassen, in dem man nicht von einem unvermutet heimkehrenden Ehepartner erwischt werden wollte…

Hey. Gute Zeiten. Trotz des Rauches, der ihn zum Husten brachte und nach Luft ringen ließ, grinste Jack. Er hatte ein paar wilde Geschichten für Ianto, wenn das hier vorbei war…

Und je schneller er das hinter sich brachte, desto eher konnte er sich auf seiner eigenen Couch entspannen, während Ianto…

„Ianto?“ Überrascht starrte Jack auf die flackerenden Konturen des jungen Walisers, die zwischen den Rauchschwaden erschienen. Hatte er bereits so viel davon eingeatmet, dass er Halluzinationen bekam? 

Ianto war fast durchscheinend, wie am Anfang, als er noch kaum Kontrolle über seinen Zustand hatte. Seine Füße schwebten mehrere Handbreit über den Boden. Seine nackten Füße.

Das überzeugte Jack, dass es keine Halluzination war. Oder ein Traum. „Was machst du hier?“, fragte er. Oder versuchte es zumindest, aber es klang eher nach Krächzen. 

„Ich bin dein persönlicher Geist, schon vergessen?“ Iantos grimmige Miene strafte seine leichtfertigten Worte Lügen. „Immer zu Diensten.“

„Verschwinde von hier. Die Decke…“, begann Jack.

„Ich habe versucht, Gwen zu sagen, dass du hier eingeschlossen bist“, unterbrach Ianto. „Natürlich hört sie mich nicht.“ Er wurde sichtlich stabiler, als er Jacks Arm packte und ihn zur Seite zog. „Ich habe einen Weg hier heraus gefunden.“

„Wie?“ Jack presste den Ärmel vor den Mund, der Rauch war zum Schneiden dick und kleine Stückchen brennender Putz rieselten von der Decke auf seinen Kopf und seine Schultern. Durch Ianto in seinem semi-stabilen Zustand fielen sie einfach hindurch. 

„Tosh.“ Ianto führte ihn um verkohlte Holzbalken herum, die Jack kaum erkennen konnte. Er sah nur, dass es vage in Richtung der versperrten Tür ging. „Sie war im Hub. Und sie hat die Pläne gesehen, die Maeve im Internet aufgestöbert hat. Es gibt einen Kamin. Er geht vom Keller bis zum Dach. Die eigentliche Feuerstelle ist im Keller. Aber es gibt Öffnungen in jedem Raum.“

„Kamin?“, wiederholte Jack. „Was…?“

„Sie sind hinter einer falschen Wand versteckt. Wurden nicht mehr gebraucht, als Heizkörper eingebaut wurden.“ Ianto ließ Jacks Arm los und begann ein Stück Wand abzuklopfen, das sich optisch in nichts vom Rest unterschied. „Hier. Ich schätze, du musst den Bauch ein bisschen einziehen, aber du solltest durch passen.“

„Welchen Bauch?“ Selbst mit fast versagender Stimme gelang es Jack, beleidigt zu klingen. 

Wie sich herausstellte, war an der Stelle, die Ianto ausgewählt hatte, keine massive Ziegelwand hinter der vergilbten Tapete, sondern Gipskarton. Ein paar kräftige Tritte ließen ihn zerbrechen und Jack konnte große Stücke herausreißen. Die Öffnung zu einem gemauerten Schacht, die sich dahinter verbarg, war tatsächlich groß genug, dass er durch passte. Vielleicht ein wenig eng um die Schultern, aber besser als zu verbrennen. 

Jack drehte sich zu Ianto um. „Nach dir.“ Ein Hustenanfall schnitt ab, was er noch sagen wollte.

Ianto rollte mit den Augen. „Wirklich. Mach das du hier rauskommst, ich nehme die Tür.“ Er sah zu, wie Jack mit den Beinen voran in den Schacht verschwand. Und dann brach die Decke über ihm zusammen.

Im Keller war die Feuerstelle nicht verschlossen. Vielleicht hatte man die Abdeckung dort schon entfernt, um herauszufinden, was sich dahinter fand. Jack landete in einer Wolke aus Staub und antiker Asche unsanft auf uneben verlegten Steinen und krabbelte auf allen Vieren aus dem Kamin. Hinter ihm krochen feine Rauchfäden in den Keller. Kein Ianto, aber er ging davon aus, dass der junge Waliser das Haus auf dem gleichen Weg verlassen hatte, wie er es betreten hatte. 

Es war dunkel in dem Raum, allerdings fielen dünne Lichtstreifen durch die Abdeckungen vor den Fenstern. Allerdings versuchte Jack gar nicht erst, durch eines der Fenster zu klettern oder die Tür zu finden – die vermutlich verschlossen sein würde – er hatte den Kohlenschacht entdeckt, durch den in früheren Zeiten neues Brennmaterial angeliefert wurde. Er war ebenfalls aus Ziegelsteinen gefertigt und bot Halt für Finger und seine Schuhe, als Jack sich Stück für Stück hochschob. Eine hölzerne Abdeckung gab unter ein paar kräftigen Stößen mit der Schulter nach und endlich atmete Jack frische Luft ein. Er blieb einen Moment auf der Kante sitzen, bevor er die Beine nachzog und aufstand.

Jack sah sich um. Er befand sich in einer schmalen Straße hinter dem brennenden Gebäude. Blaulicht und schnarrende Stimmen aus Funkgeräten wies ihm den Weg zu seinem Team. Jack wischte sich Asche und Staub aus dem Gesicht und lief los. Zeit, das ganze hier abzuschließen. 

 

\---

 

Gwens Erleichterung, ihn unbeschädigt – nun, fast unbeschädigt… sein linkes Hosenbein hatte ein Brandloch und seine Hände waren mit kleinen, bereits heilenden Schnitten und Rissen übersät – zurück zu haben, ließ ihre Strafpredigt beträchtlich milder als erwartet ausfallen. Sie versicherte ihm, dass sie die Aufräumarbeiten im Griff hatten… im Grunde war es nur noch eine Sache für die Feuerwehr, nicht mehr für Torchwood… und schickte ihn nach Hause. Einen Moment lang dachte Jack, dass jetzt der richtige Moment gekommen war, mit ihr über Ianto zu sprechen – und welche Rolle er bei seiner Rettung gespielt hatte – aber dann entschied er, dass weder Ort noch Umstände dazu passten. Also küsste er sie auf die Wange, beschmierte sie dabei mit Ruß und stieg in seinen Wagen. 

Ianto wartete direkt hinter der Tür seiner Wohnung auf ihn und bevor Jack einen Witz darüber machen konnte, ob er nun ausschließlich im Flur spuken wollte, fand er sich in der Umarmung des jungen Walisers wieder.

„Hey, es ist alles in Ordnung“, murmelte er, die Wange gegen Iantos Haar pressend, dass er mal spürte, dann wieder nicht. Iantos „Flackern“ verriet ihm mehr über den emotionalen Zustand seines Partners, als ein Blick in sein Gesicht. „Ich brauche dringend eine Dusche und ich rieche wie ein Steak, das deutlich zu lange auf dem Grill geblieben ist, aber ich bin okay. Dank dir bin ich okay.“

„Du riechst wie das, was man aus dem Grill kratzt, wenn man ihn lange nicht benutzt hat.“ Iantos Stimme klang gedämpft. „Sehr lange.“ 

„Nun, der Kamin wurde schon sehr lange nicht mehr benutzt. Man kann wirklich nicht erwarten, dass er sauber ist.“ Jack umschloss Iantos Gesicht mit beiden Händen, hob es an, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Ianto, wie hast du mich gefunden?“

Ein leicht schiefes Lächeln erschien auf Iantos Lippen. „Gwen hat Verstärkung angefordert. Ich bin in den Kofferraum geklettert und mit ihnen dorthin gefahren.“ Wie Ringe über einen Teich lief ein Schaudern durch ihn. „Ich konnte nicht einfach nichts tun, Jack. Du wärst verbrannt. Und ja, ich weiß, du kannst von allem zurückkommen, aber...“ Er sah den anderen Mann an. 

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Jack. „Glaub mir, ich bin erleichtert, dass es nicht so weit gekommen ist.“ Er presste einen Kuss auf Iantos Stirn, spürte seine Haut warm und solide gegen seine Lippen. Ein feiner, goldener Schimmer spann sich zwischen ihnen und Jack fühlte das schmerzlose Zerren tief in seiner Mitte, als seine Lebensenergie in Ianto strömte. „Warum gehe ich nicht rasch duschen und dann zeige ich dir, wie dankbar ich bin?“ Nicht auf die gleiche Weise, wie früher, natürlich – es war ihnen noch nicht gelungen, so etwas Ähnliches wie Sex zu haben – aber ihm fielen ein paar Dinge ein, die sie ausprobieren konnten…

Ianto schnappte nach Luft und löste sich aus Jacks Griff. Er wurde durchscheinend. 

„Was ist los?“ Instinktiv versuchte Jack ihn zurück an sich zu ziehen, doch Ianto wich aus. Ein Hustenanfall schüttelte ihn.

Langsam kehrte die Farbe in sein Gesicht zurück und das Flackern um seine Konturen hörte auf. Ianto richtete sich auf. „Ich weiß nicht, was… einen Moment lang… als du mich berührt hast…“ Er rieb sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. „Es war, als würde ich in Flammen stehen“, setzte er leise hinzu.

„Ianto, was ist passiert, nachdem ich den Kamin hinuntergerutscht bin?“, fragte Jack.

„Die Decke ist eingestürzt, aber…“ Ianto hob die Schultern. „Die Trümmer sind einfach durch mich durchgefallen. Und ich bin durch die Tür nach draußen. Das ist das letzte, an das ich mich erinnere.“

„Was heißt, an das du dich erinnerst? Ianto, ich weiß, wir haben noch nie darüber gesprochen, wie du dich eigentlich zwischen verschiedenen Orten hin und her bewegst, aber…“ Jack hob die Hände, unsicher wie er den Satz beenden sollte.

„Ich laufe. Oder zumindest ist es eine Art von Gehen. Es ist… schwer zu erklären. Es ist, als ob ich daran denke, wie es sich anfühlt, zu Gehen und ich bewege mich.“ Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber manchmal bin ich einfach irgendwo, ohne mich tatsächlich bewusst zu bewegen.“

„Wie ein Transmat?“ Jack zog endlich seinen Mantel aus und hängte ihn an die Garderobe. Kickte seine schmutzigen Schuhe von den Füßen. 

„Ich hätte gesagt, wie Beamen, aber das passt auch.“ Ianto sah müde aus. „Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist, okay? Einen Moment stand ich auf dem Gehweg vor dem Haus, im nächsten war ich hier. Normalerweise schaffe ich so etwas nur zwischen Schlafzimmer und Wohnzimmer.“ Er streckte die Hand aus. „Können wir das noch einmal versuchen?“

Jack nickte und berührte seine ausgestreckte Hand, presste seine Fingerspitzen gegen Iantos Handrücken. Er atmete tief ein, ließ den Atem langsam entweichen und ein goldenes Schimmern umgab Iantos Hand. 

Nach einem Moment ließ der junge Waliser die Hand sinken. „Nichts. Vielleicht war es nur eine Art von Flashback. Ein Erinnerungsschatten.“ 

„Hey.“ Jack griff wieder nach seiner Hand, zog ihn näher und legte die Hände auf Iantos Hüften. „Vergessen wir das Ganze für jetzt, okay? Es ist nicht wirklich wichtig, wie du nach Hause gekommen bist, es ist nur wichtig, dass du da bist. Ich gehe duschen, damit ich nicht mehr rieche wie ein alter Aschenbecher. Du setzt dich auf die Couch und rührst dich nicht von Stelle, bis ich zurück bin. Verstanden, Mister?“

„Verstanden.“ Lächelnd wandte Ianto sich ab und verschwand ins Wohnzimmer. 

Jack sah ihm nach, bevor er ins Bad ging. Ianto hatte heute sein Leben gerettet. Spielte es wirklich eine Rolle, wie er das geschafft hatte? Er ließ die Fragen zusammen mit dem Geruch nach kaltem Rauch im Abfluss verschwinden.

 

Ende


	59. Der Kater im Haus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curry treibt allerhand Schabernack. Kurz-Story aus der Moses-und-Devi-Reihe. Frühere: „Die Beobachterin“, „Lauscher an der Wand“ (Adventskalenderstory 2012 / Türchen 4), „Der Ausreißer“, „The Cat Who Came to Dinner“, „Ein Geschenk auf vier Pfoten“ (Storysammlung: Weihnachten mit der Familie) und „Catsitting“.

Titel: Der Kater im Haus  
Autor: Lady Charena (Oktober 2015)  
Fandom: Torchwood 50 Ways  
Episode: Season 2  
Wörter: 1111  
Charaktere: Ianto Jones, Moses, Devi (OFC), Curry (OMKitten)  
Pairing: [Jack/Ianto]  
Rating: A/R, pg, slash  
Beta: T‘Len

Summe: Curry treibt allerhand Schabernack. Kurz-Story aus der Moses-und-Devi-Reihe. Frühere: „Die Beobachterin“, „Lauscher an der Wand“ (Adventskalenderstory 2012 / Türchen 4), „Der Ausreißer“, „The Cat Who Came to Dinner“, „Ein Geschenk auf vier Pfoten“ (Storysammlung: Weihnachten mit der Familie) und „Catsitting“.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Mitten im Wohnzimmer bahnte sich gerade etwas an. 

Das Fell gesträubt, den Körper dicht über dem Boden und die Ohren angelegt, schlich Curry auf sein scheinbar vollkommen ahnungsloses Opfer zu. 

Er gab sich so offensichtlich größte Mühe, wie ein gefährlicher, wilder Kater zu wirken, dass Devi die Hand auf den Mund presste, um nicht laut zu lachen und das sich entfaltende „Drama“ zu stören. 

Doch Currys nervös pendelnder Schwanz verriet, dass er eben doch noch eher ein fluffiges, kleines Katerchen war. 

Das Ziel, das der kleine Kater so fest im Blick hatte, war Moses – Nachbarskater und gelegentlicher Spielkamerad, der sich gerade zu Besuch in Devis Wohnung aufhielt. Der schlummerte auf dem Teppich, alle vier Pfoten weit von sich gestreckt und den Körper platt gegen den Boden gepresst, um so viel von dem durch das Fenster fallende Sonnenlicht aufzusaugen, wie nur irgend möglich war.

Als Curry sich bis auf etwa einen halben Meter angeschlichen hatte, stürzte er sich mit einem noch etwas dünn klingenden Merrow auf den älteren Kater. Triumphierend landete er auf Moses‘ Rücken und musst erst einmal um sein Gleichgewicht rudern, weil er fast gleich wieder abrutschte. 

Moses‘ reagierte auf den Überfall erstaunlich gelassen. Er zuckte mit den Ohren, öffnete die Augen und stand dann in aller Gemütlichkeit auf, indem er sich zuerst mit den Vorder- und dann mit den Hinterpfoten hochstemmte. 

Natürlich konnte sich Curry so nicht auf dem Rücken des anderen Katers halten. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und rutschte mehr als er fiel – sichtlich verdutzt über seinen kurzlebigen Triumpf – auf dem Boden, wo er etwas unsanft auf seinen vier Buchstaben landete. 

Moses streckte sich ausgiebig und schien dabei Curry mit der milden Nachsicht des Alters gegenüber der unvernünftigen Jugend zu betrachten. Dann verpasste er dem Vorwitz einen sanften Nasenstüber, bevor er sich von Curry abwandte.

Er schlenderte zur Couch, um die beiden Menschen, die von dort aus alles beobachtet hatten und sich vor Lachen schier ausschütten wollten, mit einer den Katzen vorbehaltenen Miene zu mustern, die Langmut und Missfallen gleichzeitig auszudrücken schien. 

Kinder, was soll man da schon machen, mochte sein Blick vielleicht sagen und er bezog wohl auch gleich die beiden Menschen mit ein. Dann zog er sich würdevoll und wie es einem Kater in einem vernünftigen Alter zustand, gemächliche Schritts in die Küche zurück, wo es noch mehr sonnige Fleckchen zu Finden gab.

Curry saß unschlüssig auf dem Boden und sah ihm mit zuckenden Ohren nach, dann drehte er sich einmal um die eigene Achse und verschwand wie ein geölter Blitz in seine Schlafhöhle, die Devi in einer ruhigen Ecke des Wohnzimmers für ihn aufgebaut hatte. Vielleicht um sich seinen Fehlschlag nochmal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen und ganz bestimmt, um neue Streiche auszuhecken. 

Ianto sackte atemlos gegen die Rückenlehne der Couch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Curry kommt definitiv in die Pubertät“, stellte er amüsiert fest. „Bin ich froh, dass die beiden Männchen sind.“

Devi wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen und sah ihn von der Seite an. „Bei dir und Jack scheint das aber auch kein Problem zu sein“, erwiderte sie. Sie lachte, als Ianto prompt rote Ohren bekam.

„Ich meinte das nicht so... ich meinte nur... in Hinsicht darauf, dass wir nicht noch zusätzlich unsere eigenen Katzen züchten müssen“, verteidigte sich ihr Nachbar, gab es schließlich auf und stimmte in ihr Lachen ein. 

Devi nahm ihre Tasse vom Beistelltisch, trank einen Schluck Kaffee und lehnte sich ebenfalls zurück. „Aber da wir gerade von Nachwuchs sprechen...“, meinte sie. „Wünscht ihr euch beide eigentlich Kinder? Ich meine, das ist ja auch für zwei Männer nicht unmöglich, heutzutage.“ Als Ianto schwieg, fuhr sie rasch fort: „Vergiss die Frage, das geht mich natürlich nichts an.“ Verlegen sah sie in ihre Kaffeetasse. Das kam nur davon, weil sie seit Tagen überschwängliche Mails einer früheren Schulfreundin bekam, die gerade ihr erstes Baby erwartete. „Entschuldige, das war unhöflich. Möchtest du noch einen Kaffee? Ich habe mir deinen Tipp, ganze Bohnen zu kaufen, zu Herzen genommen.“

Ianto wandte den Kopf, sah sie an. „Das ist es nicht“, erwiderte er. „Es ist nicht die Frage, die mich stört. Es ist, das ich darauf keine Antwort geben kann, ohne vorher darüber nachdenken zu müssen.“ Der Waliser zuckte mit den Schultern. „Früher dachte ich einmal, dass Kinder einfach zum normalen Leben dazu gehören – oder, was ich damals für normal hielt. Heute... unser Leben ist viel zu kompliziert, um auch nur darüber nach zu denken.“ Er setzte sich auf. „Und sollte ich wirklich mal den Wunsch nach einem Kind hegen, muss ich mir nur meinen Kollegen Owen ansehen“, fuhr er trocken fort. „An seinen besten Tagen ist er das Musterexemplar eines Teenagers. Er verbringt die Nächte mit Videospielen und lässt seine dreckigen Socken auf dem Boden liegen. Und erinnere mich nicht daran, was passiert, wenn Jack seinen Willen nicht bekommt. Da kann kein Dreijähriger mithalten.“

Devi lachte. „Ich muss zugeben, damit verbringe ich auch manchmal die Nacht. Computerspiele, meine ich. Ich weiß, ich bin das wandelnde Klischee vom Computernerd. Obwohl ich ein Mädchen bin“, setzte sie mit einem Grinsen hinzu. 

„Ich hoffe, du meinst das nicht ernst“, entgegnete Ianto gespielt schockiert. „Ansonsten muss ich dich mit meiner Kollegin Tosh bekannt machen. Wenn sie sich in den Finger schneidet, blutet sie Computerchips.“ Er streckte die Hand nach ihrer Tasse auf. „Ich hole uns Nachschub“, schlug er vor und stand auf. „Und sehe nach Moses. Ich weiß, dass er sich hier ganz wie Zuhause fühlt.“

„Ich kümmere mich gerne um ihn.“ Devi sah zur Katzenhöhle hinüber, in der es verdächtig still war. „Und ich hoffe, sein gutes Benehmen färbt irgendwann auf Curry ab.“

„Ich bin froh, dass ich ihn damals nicht im Tierheim gelassen habe.“ Ianto sammelte seine eigene Tasse auf und ging in Richtung Küche.

„Ich auch.“ Devi stand auf und ging zur Katzenhöhle, kniete sich davor auf den Boden und spähte in die Plüschrolle, die Curry zum Bett erkoren hatte. 

Der kleine Kater streckte neugierig die Nase heraus und ließ sich zufrieden kraulen. Hatte er doch allen gezeigt, wer der Kater im Haus war…

 

Ende


	60. Auf den Hund gekommen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wie es aussieht, hat es im Hub wieder mal ein Artefakt-Malheur gegeben…

Titel: Auf den Hund gekommen  
Autor: Lady Charena (Januar 2016)  
Fandom: Torchwood  
Episode: Staffel 2  
Wörter: 3484  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Team erwähnt  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg12, slash

Summe: Wie es aussieht, hat es im Hub wieder mal ein Artefakt-Malheur gegeben…

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Als Jack zurückkam, war Ruhe im Hub eingekehrt. 

Die Lichter waren gedämpft, die Arbeitsstationen heruntergefahren und Geräusche, die sonst von Stimmen, Schritten und dem Summen der Anlagen verdeckt wurden, traten eher in den Vordergrund. Sie waren Jack so vertraut wie sein eigener Herzschlag.

Gut, wie es aussah, war der Rest des Teams seinem Rat gefolgt und nach Hause gegangen. Nach einer besonders aktiven Phase des Rifts, die sie fast zweiundsiebzig Stunden in Atem gehalten hatte, gab es laut den Überwachungsmonitoren eine Pause, die fast ebenso lange anhalten sollte. Selbst nach all den Jahren in Cardiff und mit Torchwood wusste Jack im Grunde nicht sehr viel mehr über die Mechanismen des Rifts, wie zu den Zeiten von Alice Guppy und Emily Holroyd bekannt war. Es blieb ihnen nicht viel anderes zu tun, als wachsam zu sein und zu reagieren.

Allerdings war da eine Person, von der Jack wirklich hoffte, dass sie sich noch in der Nähe aufhielt. Nicht, dass Ianto nicht ebenfalls eine Pause benötigte, oder sie nicht verdiente, aber Jack hoffte wirklich, dass der junge Waliser beschlossen hatte, noch ein wenig länger zu bleiben und vielleicht auf ihn zu warten. 

Eine der Änderungen, die das Team während seiner… Abwesenheit mit dem Doctor… vornahm, war zwei der vielen leer stehenden Räume in den unteren Ebenen zu wohnlichen Zimmern umzubauen. Jedes mit Möbeln, einem Bett und sogar einem vollausgestatteten Badezimmer, in denen sie Besucher unterbringen konnten oder während einer hektischen Phase ein paar Stunden Schlaf einlegen. 

Tosh und Owen zogen die Privatheit ihrer jeweiligen Wohnungen vor und Gwen wollte natürlich nach Hause und ihre Freizeit mit ihrer besseren Hälfte Rhys verbringen, während Jack nur selten schlief und wenn, dann in der klaustrophobischen Geborgenheit seines Bunkers - so war es eigentlich nur der Waliser, der sich dort mit so etwas wie Regelmäßigkeit aufhielt. 

Manchmal um zu schlafen, wenn Ianto bis tief in die Nacht in den Archiven gearbeitet hatte, und es unverantwortlich gewesen wäre, ihn in seinem Zustand hinter das Steuer seines Wagens zu lassen. Manchmal, weil es einen kranken, verletzten oder sonst empfindlichen Besucher im Hub gab, der konstante Betreuung benötigte – was eindeutig nicht zu Owens Stärken gehörte, außer ihn faszinierte etwas besonders. 

Aber weitaus häufiger (auch wenn Jack dies nicht merken sollte, wie ihm wohl bewusst war) um einfach für ihn da zu sein. Zugegeben, Iantos Wohnung bot mehr Platz und hatte den Vorteil großer Fenster, durch die Tageslicht trat – nicht zu unterschätzen, wenn man viel Zeit unter der Erde arbeitete - aber Jack fand es schwierig, den Hub sich selbst zu überlassen. Also blieb Ianto ebenfalls dort. Entgegen der phantasievollen Vermutungen ihrer Freunde verbrachten sie nicht jede freie Minute mit wildem Sex, sobald sie alleine waren. Sie benötigten beide ihre Freiräume und es stand Jack nicht immer ein Dach zur Verfügung, auf dem er brüten konnte. 

So hoffte Jack wirklich, dass Ianto beschlossen hatte, zu bleiben. Vielleicht lag er bereits im Bett – und es würde ihn sicher nicht stören, sollte Jack zu ihm unter die Decke schlüpfen. Falls der junge Waliser bereits schlief, würde er ihn nicht wecken. Er war alt genug, um gelernt zu haben, dass es Dinge gab, auf die es sich zu warten lohnte. Und ein ausgeruhter Ianto war Annäherungsversuchen gegenüber wesentlich aufgeschlossener. Vielleicht würde er sogar selbst ein wenig Schlaf finden. Es schien dieser Tage unmöglicher als für ihn normal war und Alpträume waren ihm nie fern. Nicht alleine zu schlafen machte es etwas leichter…

Jack zog den Mantel aus und schüttelte ihn etwas, um zumindest einen Teil der Nässe abzustreifen. Er hatte die (vorerst) letzte Meldung eines Riftvorfalls alleine untersucht, aber nichts gefunden und auf dem Rückweg hatte es begonnen zu regnen. Er hängte ihn zum Trocknen über einen leeren Arbeitsplatz und machte sich auf die Suche nach Ianto.

Da kein Licht in seinem Büro brannte, ging er davon aus, dass er Ianto dort nicht finden würde. Der jüngere Mann schlief gelegentlich auf dem schmalen Bett im Bunker, nachdem sie dort Sex hatten, aber nie bei geschlossener Zugangsluke und ohne Licht. Es benötigte einiges, um aus dem Waliser heraus zu bekommen, wieso er es vorzog, zu verschwinden, bevor der Schweiß auf ihrer Haut richtig trocknete. Das zweifelhafte Dekor eines Raumes war da leichter zu verschmerzen als der Gedanke, dass sein Liebhaber insgeheim Widerwillen oder Zweifel hegte.

Wo dann… In seinem Büro in den Archiven? Es gab immer etwas zu tun in den Labyrinth-ähnlichen Räumen, in denen Torchwoods Artefakte lagerten und das gesammelte Wissen aus mehr als einhundert Jahren verwahrt wurde. Im Grunde gab es dort genug Arbeit für ein komplettes Team aus Archivaren, so wie es in vergangenen Tagen gehandhabt wurde. Etwas, über das er bei Gelegenheit nachdenken sollte – das Team zu vergrößern – aber nicht unbedingt heute Abend. 

Jack aktivierte die Scanner-Funktion seines Wriststraps und suchte nach Lebensformen in der Nähe. Es kamen zu viele Signale zurück, die meisten davon auf die Zellen in den Vaults konzentriert. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Die nächsten Fütterungen standen erst am Morgen an und es gab keine Notfälle, die der besonderen Beobachtung bedurften, so war es eher unwahrscheinlich, dass Ianto sich jetzt dort aufhielt. Die viktorianischen Mauern des Hubs verursachten gelegentlich auch futuristischer – darüber hinaus beschädigter – Technologie Probleme, so dass er die Suche nicht auf Iantos Biomuster einschränken konnte.

Dann zurück zur Suche auf die gute altmodische Art – bedauerlicherweise wusste Ianto nichts davon oder sie hätten es in die Vorspiel-Variante von Versteckenspielen verwandeln können... Aber bevor Jack mehr als einen Schritt getan hatte, ließ ihn ein metallisches Scheppern aufhorchen. Es war nicht besonders laut, aber selbst leise Geräusche hallten gelegentlich von verwinkelten Ecken und Kurven der inneren Strukturen und den Wänden selbst zurück und echoten durch den höhlengleichen Hauptraum. 

Trotzdem war er sich ziemlich sicher, aus welcher Richtung das Geräusch gekommen war. Und sie klang vielversprechend. Vielleicht fand er dort neben einem jungen Waliser auch eine Tasse Kaffee…

„Hey, hier hast du dich also versteckt!“, rief Jack, als er die Metallstufen zur Küchennische nahm. Allerdings fand sich auch hier leider kein junger Mann im Anzug. Es handelte sich nicht einmal um einen Mann, um genau zu sein. 

Es war ein Hund. 

Ein kleiner, weißer Hund mit braunen Flecken auf dem Rücken, einem kurzen Schwanz und Knickohren, der an einem kleinen Häufchen blauer Scherben auf dem Boden herum schnüffelte. 

Die Neugier über den unerwarteten Gast überwog die Enttäuschung darüber, nicht den Gesuchten gefunden zu haben. Jack lehnte sich gegen die Balustrade zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du hast Glück, dass wir Myfanwy heute noch nicht zu ihrer abendlichen Runde freigelassen haben“, meinte er. 

Der Hund hob den Kopf und beobachtete ihn – er blieb natürlich eine Antwort schuldig. Außer man deutete ein zögerliches Schwanzwedeln als solche. Ohne den Blick von Jack abzuwenden, wich der Vierbeiner ein Stückchen zurück, tiefer in die von Wand und Küchenzeile gebildete Ecke. Dabei gab er acht, nicht in die Scherben zu treten. 

Jack versuchte sich an die exakten Einstellungen der Biosensoren des Hubs zu erinnern. Hätte der Eindringling nicht eigentlich Alarm auslösen müssen? Es gab ein gelegentliches Rattenproblem in den Ebenen, die mit der Außenwelt durch die Kanalisation verbunden waren und die kleinen Biester fanden wirklich immer einen Weg. Tosh hatte das Sensor-Netz, dass sie vor unerwünschten Besuchern schützen sollte und das in den Neunzehnhundertvierzigern von einem Tierarzt namens Louis erfunden wurde – weiterentwickelt und soweit verfeinert, dass sie sprichwörtlich die Flöhe husten hören sollten. Eine Theorie, die sie bisher allerdings nicht hatten testen können. Wenn jetzt allerdings schon ein Tier von der Größe eines Hundes unbemerkt in den Hub eindringen konnte, stand eine gründliche Wartung an. 

Der Hund setzte sich auf sein Hinterteil. Er saß ganz still und schien abzuwarten, was Jack als nächstes tun würde. Nur seine Ohren zuckten gelegentlich. 

„Ich wette, du bist hungrig“, fuhr Jack fort, die Stimme zu einem beruhigenden Murmeln gesenkt. „Und wenn wir beide Glück haben, dann findet sich irgendetwas Essbares im Kühlschrank. So, wenn du also davon absehen könntest, zumindest für den Moment, mir an die Gurgel zu gehen, wenn ich näher komme, dann kann ich nachsehen. Okay? Sind wir uns einig? Ich muss dich aber warnen, wenn Ianto dich hier findet, sind wir beide in großen Schwierigkeiten. Er hält viel von Hygiene. Ich musste eine halbe Stunde putzen, als wir das letzten Mal hier… aber ich glaube, dafür bist du noch zu klein.“ Jack grinste. Irgendwie hatte er den Eindruck, als würde ihm das Tier ganz genau zuhören. Vielleicht konnte Torchwood ein zweites, inoffizielles Maskottchen gebrauchen, eines das etwas weniger ungewöhnlich war, als ein prähistorischer Flugsaurier. Trotzdem würden sie natürlich versuchen, seinen Besitzer zu finden. Konnte schwierig werden, er trug kein Halsband. Das würde er Gwen überlassen. Sie war gut in so was. 

Jack machte einen Schritt vorwärts und der Hund winselte leise. „Keine Angst, ich werde dir nicht wehtun“, sagte er besänftigend. Scherben knirschten unter seinem Schuh. Er räumte die besser weg, bevor sich noch jemand verletzte. 

Wieder gab der Hund ein leises Winseln von sich. Aber er versucht nicht, wegzulaufen oder Jack anzugreifen. Er duckte sich, als versuche er sich noch kleiner zu machen und beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. 

„Okay, okay.“ Jack hob beide Hände und trat einen Schritt zurück. „So kommen wir aber nicht weiter.“ Er wollte auch nicht riskieren das Tier zu verscheuchen, wer wusste wo es sich dann verkroch. Der Hub war ein gefährlicher Ort. Irgendwie musste er das Vertrauen ihres unerwarteten Gastes gewinnen. Vielleicht befand sich etwas in seinem Büro, das er an ihn verfüttern konnte. Es sollte noch eine halbe Packung Kekse – der Notfallvorrat – in einer Schublade seines Schreibtisches sein, die er zu opfern bereit war. 

Aber bevor Jack sich auf den Rückweg machte, entrollte sich der kleine Hund aus seiner zusammengekauerten Haltung. Er schüttelte sich, als wäre er eben dem Regen entkommen und gab ein Geräusch von sich, das wie ein Niesen klang, wirkte aber sehr viel entspannter.

Hmh. Musste sein Charme sein, der mit einiger Verspätung doch noch anschlug. Exakt. Nichts und niemand widerstand lange Jack Harkness. 

Vierbeiner und Zweibeiner musterten sich noch ein wenig länger, dann wandte sich der Hund ab und tat etwas, dass Jack überraschte. Er machte einen Schritt zur Seite, trat auf das kleine Pedal und steckte die Nase in den Mülleimer, als sich der Deckel öffnete. Das Zufallen eben dieses Deckels musste Jack vorhin gehört haben.

So etwas hatte Jack noch nie bei einem Hund gesehen. 

Clever.

Auffällig clever.

Verdächtig clever?

Aber nichts deutete darauf hin, dass es sich um etwas anderes als einen ganz gewöhnlichen, irdischen Hund handelte. Anderenfalls hätten wirklich die Alarmsirenen geheult. „Hey, komm da weg. Da ist nur alter Kaffeesatz drin. Wenn Ianto…“ Jack brach ab. Er hatte keine Ahnung, woher der Gedanke kam, aber als er erst einmal da war, konnte er ihn nicht mehr so leicht abschütteln. Die blauen Glasscherben auf dem Boden. Das Geschirr im Hub war weiß und alle Gläser farblos. Was genau war da zerbrochen? Und da war die auffällige Abwesenheit des jungen Walisers. Wo steckte Ianto? 

Außer… Jacks Blick glitt zu dem Hund, der vom Mülleimer abgelassen und sich neben die Scherben gesetzt hatte, als versuche er ihm etwas mitzuteilen. 

Es konnte doch nicht sein…?

Aber es war zuvor passiert. 

Zugegeben, nicht ihm persönlich. Aber ein paar Agenten mit, denen er zusammengearbeitet hatte. Die, die so etwas überlebten – falls so eine… Modifikation… rückgängig gemacht werden konnte – waren nie wieder wirklich wie zuvor, ihre mentale Gesundheit unweigerlich zerrüttet. 

Jack erinnerte sich nicht an ein Artefakt aus blauem Glas, aber sie hatten so viele Vorfälle in den letzten Tagen untersucht, dass er nicht alles gesehen hatte. Zumal sie wegen der knappen Zeit auch gelegentlich getrennt unterwegs gewesen waren. Vielleicht hatte jemand ein vermeintlich harmloses Artefakt in der Küche liegen lassen und Ianto es beim Versuch Ordnung zu schaffen aus Versehen zerstört? 

Er sah nach unten, als sich der Hund plötzlich an sein Bein presste. Jack ging in die Hocke und sah in Augen, die ihm plötzlich sehr intelligent vorkamen. Aber es konnte nicht sein. Oder? „Ianto?“, fragte Jack zögernd. Er hob die Hand und der Hund presste mit einem leisen Winseln eine kalte, feuchte Nase gegen seine Handfläche, wedelte mit dem Schwanz. 

Oh. 

Das war ein… Problem.

Vorsichtig stand er auf, hob… den Hund… - er weigerte sich, es zu denken – hoch und trug ihn in sein Büro. Das Licht ging sensorgesteuert an, als er die Tür öffnete. Sein neuer Freund steckte die Schnauze zwischen Jacks Arm und der Seite seines Körpers hindurch. Er wand sich in Jacks Griff.

„Moment. Halt still.“ Jack setzte ihn auf der Couch ab. Über der Rücklehne lag Iantos Jackett, ordentlich, damit es keine Knitterfalten bekam. Und sorgfältig darüber gebreitet, die Krawatte, die er getragen hatte, als Jack ihn das letzte Mal zu Gesicht bekam.

Oft, wenn er diese Kombination vorfand, bedeutete es, dass Ianto beschlossen hatte, dass er mit der Arbeit fertig war. Und sich nun sozusagen privat hier aufhielt. Dann standen die Chancen gut, dass Jack ihn mit wenig Mühe dazu überreden konnte, noch ein wenig privater zu werden… Büros hatten etwas an sich…

Andererseits musste es überhaupt nichts in der Art bedeuten. Ianto war ein ordentlicher Mensch und hasste es, sich schmutzig zu machen, wenn er es vermeiden konnte. Es hieß nicht, dass er seine Kleidung abgelegt hatte, beschloss sich einen Feierabendkaffee zu machen, in der Küchenecke ein unbekanntes Artefakt fand, es anfasste, es zerbrach und er daraufhin in einen Hund verwandelt wurde!

Jack ließ sich schwer auf die Couch fallen und sah zu, wie eine Hundenase die Krawatte ausschnüffelte. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Natürlich.

Nachdem er sich zweimal um die eigene Achse gedreht hatte, legte der Hund mit einem Seufzen den Kopf auf die Vorderbeine und sah ihn aus großen feuchten Augen an. 

Jack streckte die Hand aus, streichelte die braunen Knickohren und das weiche Fell. „Keine Angst, wir finden heraus wie das passiert ist und wie wir das wieder in Ordnung bringen, Ianto. Ich verspreche dir, es wird alles gut. Wir müssen nur herausfinden… was du angefasst hast. Oder…“

„Du solltest wirklich besser wissen, dass ich nichts anfasse, ohne vorher entsprechende Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zu ergreifen“, erwiderte Ianto. 

Aber die Stimme war nicht aus dem Hundekörper gekommen, sondern von dem Mann, der hinter ihm stand und irritiert die Szene betrachtete, als Jack aufsprang und sich umdrehte.

„Jack, was macht dieser Hund auf der Couch?“, fragte Ianto. „Ist das ein Streuner? Er sieht nicht besonders sauber aus.“

„Wo warst du?“ Jack sah zwischen dem Hund und dem jungen Waliser hin und her. 

Der Hund setzte sich auf und kratzte sich gleichgültig. 

Ianto zog die Augenbrauen leicht hoch. „Einkaufen.“ Zur Verdeutlichung hielt er eine Plastiktüte mit dem Aufdruck eines Supermarktes hoch. „Wir haben nichts mehr zu essen da. Außerdem war ich zu aufgedreht, um sofort schlafen zu gehen, ich dachte es tut mir gut, ein paar Schritte an der frischen Luft zu machen.“

Irritiert stemmte Jack die Hände in die Hüften. Hatte er sich hier eben ganz gewaltig zum Narren gemacht? „Warum hast du nichts gesagt?“

„Ich habe dir einen Zettel geschrieben“, erwiderte Ianto betont ruhig. Er deutete auf ein gelbes Post-it an der Außenseite der Tür. 

Oh. Den hatte Jack glatt übersehen. „Du hättest mich anrufen können.“

Schweigend deutete Ianto auf den Schreibtisch, auf dem Jacks Handy lag. Und das, wo er seinem Team doch beständig eintrichterte, immer erreichbar zu sein. 

O-okay. Vielleicht war er doch ein kleines wenig überarbeitet. Eine kühle Nase bohrte sich in seine Hand, presste gegen seine Handfläche. Und hier war der wahre Übeltäter!

„Wieso hast du gedacht, ich wäre ein Hund?“, fragte Ianto. „Und ich bin wirklich gespannt auf deine Erklärung.“

„Er mochte deine Krawatte“, entgegnete Jack, als verstände sich das ja wohl von selbst. 

Iantos Augenbrauen schossen fast bis zum Haaransatz hoch. „Er mochte meine Krawatte?“, wiederholte er verblüfft.

„Du hast sie hiergelassen.“

„Um einkaufen zu gehen!“ Ianto deutete auf die Couch. „Platz!“, sagte er. „Alle beide. Und dann will ich von Anfang an wissen, was hier passiert ist.“ Er stellte die Tüte auf dem Schreibtisch ab und lehnte sich dagegen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Jack sackte zurück auf die Couch. Nach einem Moment machte der Hund einen Satz und setzte sich neben ihn. Beide richteten den Blick auf Ianto und beide machten einen leicht bedröppelten Eindruck auf den Waliser. 

Drei Minuten später war Ianto auf dem neuesten Stand der Ereignisse vor seiner Ankunft und kämpfte sichtlich mit dem Drang zu lachen. Jack kämpfte sichtlich mit dem Drang zu schmollen. Der Hund enthielt sich sämtlicher Äußerungen bis auf ein Gähnen. 

„Was ich nicht weiß, ist wie er in den Hub gekommen ist und woher die blauen Scherben in der Küche stammen“, meinte Jack nachdenklich.

„Bestimmt ist er über die Garage in den Hub gekommen. Ich sage dir schon seit einer Weile, dass das Tor kaputt ist. Es schließt erst nach ein oder zwei Minuten. Lange genug für alle möglichen Neugierigen, herein zu spazieren. Vielleicht hat er nur ein trockenes Plätzchen gesucht und sich bis hierher…“ - es zuckte wieder amüsiert um Iantos Lippen – „…durchgeschnüffelt.“ 

Jack stand auf. „Und die Glasscherben?“

„Blaue Scherben? Das muss die Vase gewesen sein, die Gwen gestern als Geschenk gekauft hat. Sie muss sie vergessen haben. Bevor sie nach Hause gegangen ist, hat sie noch einen Fleck von ihrer Jacke gewaschen.“ 

„Ich bin wirklich erleichtert, dass sich das geklärt hat.“ Jack hakte einen Arm um Iantos Nacken und küsste ihn. „Ich habe eine brillante Idee.“

„Nein, Jack. Wir behalten den Hund nicht als Maskottchen“, erwiderte Ianto streng. „Bestimmt sucht ihn schon jemand.“

„Das wollte ich überhaupt nicht vorschlagen“, erwiderte Jack rasch. „Ich denke, du solltest unserem Gast die Sandwiches überlassen, während ich dich zum Essen einlade. Wohin du willst. Es ist noch nicht so spät. Wir machen uns eine schöne Nacht in deiner Wohnung. Das haben wir uns verdient.“

Ianto musterte ihn überrascht. „Auch wenn du eine Krawatte tragen musst, um eingelassen zu werden?“, erwiderte er mit einem Lächeln. „Vorsicht, was du versprichst.“

„Sogar dann“, bestätigte Jack. „Okay?“

„Okay.“ Ianto tippte gegen Jacks Hosenträger. „Warum ziehst du dich nicht rasch um, während ich hier Ordnung schaffe?“

„Ich bin in fünf Minuten zurück.“ Jack küsste ihn noch einmal und machte sich dann an der Luke zum Bunker zu schaffen. Seine saubere Kleidung war dort unten. 

Ianto wandte sich dem Hund auf der Couch zu. „Meine Krawatte“, stellte er klar und nahm die Kleidungsstücke weg, bevor sie vollkommen mit Hundehaar – oder Schlimmerem – bedeckt sein würden. Er holte einen Pappteller voller Sandwiches aus der Tüte und wickelte die Folie ab. Dann stellte er ihn auf den Boden. „Komm mir aber bloß nicht auf Ideen“, murmelte er. „Es ist nur für eine Nacht.“

Der Hund ließ sich nicht zweimal bitte. Er sprang von der Couch, schnüffelte kurz an dem Teller und machte sich dann darüber her.

Bei den Tischmanieren wäre es wahrscheinlicher gewesen, zu vermuten, Jack wäre in einen Hund verwandelt worden. Mit einem Schaudern wandte Ianto sich ab, zog sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und verfasste eine Nachricht an Tosh. Sie würde als Erste im Hub sein und jemand musste mit dem Hund Gassi gehen. Vielleicht konnte sie auch gleich herausfinden, wem er gehörte. Hatten nicht inzwischen die meisten Haustiere einen Chip, über die man ihre Besitzer finden konnte, wenn sie verloren gingen? 

Jacks Schritte auf der Metallleiter waren zu hören und gleich darauf tauchte sein Kopf in der Luke auf. „Fertig“, verkündete er mit einem Grinsen. 

Ianto wischte ein paar Hundehaare von seiner Krawatte und band sie sich wieder um. „Ich auch.“ Er schlüpfte in sein Jackett. „Wir können gehen.“ Jack hielt ihm galant die Tür auf. „Warte, du hast die Scherben weggeräumt, oder?“

„Natürlich“, log Jack ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Wenn er Ianto jetzt in die Küchennische ließ und er sich daran erinnerte, dass sich ja der Hund dort herumgetrieben hatte – sogar im Müll herumgeschnüffelt hatte - dann verbrachte sie den Rest der Nacht damit, alles zu schrubben und zu desinfizieren. Mit einem Grinsen hakte er ihn unter und führte Ianto rasch zum nächsten Ausgang zur Garage.

Nachdem auch der letzte Krümel vertilgt war, drehte der Hund eine Runde durch Jacks Büro. Schnüffelte unter dem Schreibtisch, wo es nach dem netten Mann, dem nicht so netten Mann (der ihn aber trotzdem gefüttert hatte) und vielen anderen Menschen roch - und nach merkwürdigen Dingen, wie er sie noch nie zuvor in seinem Hundeleben erschnüffelt hatte. Alles in allem eine sehr viel bessere Umgebung als der Abwasserkanal in dem er die letzte Nacht verbracht hatte. Dann kehrte er zur Couch zurück, ringelte sich darauf zufrieden zusammen und schlief sofort ein.

 

Ende


	61. A Ghost in the Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach dem Feuer. Kleiner Nachtrag zu „Ghost Fire“.

Titel: A Ghost in the Window  
Autor: Lady Charena (Januar 2016)  
Fandom: Torchwood   
Storysammlung: 50 Ways I’ll be your Lover  
Episode: --  
Wörter: 1464  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, OC  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: ab12, slash, hurt/comfort, AU

 

Summe: Nach dem Feuer. Kleiner Nachtrag zu „Ghost Fire“. 

 

Hinweis: Diese Story macht nicht viel Sinn, wenn man nicht die Vorgängerstorys „The Phantom Archivist & Other Ghost Storys”, “The Ghost Position”, “My Heart is a Ghosttown”, “The Ghost Protocol” und “Ghost Fire” gelesen hat. 

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

I see you in waking  
A ghost in the window shade  
My lover, the form you take

By my side, walk with me

(William Fitzsimmons - By My Side)

 

Wenn er die Augen schloss, konnte er wieder Rauch riechen. Aber es war nicht wie… zuvor. Er hatte keine Alpträume. Die Erinnerungen an das Feuer waren wie Szenen aus einem Film, ohne emotionale Komponente. Er hatte nur daran gedacht, Jack zu finden. Da war kein Raum für den Gedanken an seine eigene Sicherheit mehr in seinem Kopf geblieben. Nicht, dass er sich da in seinem jetzigen Zustand große Sorgen machen musste. 

Ianto hob die Hand, hielt sie ins Gegenlicht, das seine Finger täuschend solide aussehen ließ. Es hatte einen Moment gegeben, nur einen winzigen Moment, als er Angst hatte, als das Dach über ihm zusammenstürzte. Seit es diese Verbindung mit Jack gab, die es ihm aus einem noch immer unklaren Grund erlaubte, seine Lebensenergie anzuzapfen, wurde es leichter und leichter über einen langen Zeitraum stabil zu bleiben. Tosh meinte, sie hätte ihn mehrfach schlafen sehen, ohne dass er auch nur durchsichtig wurde. 

So hatte er sich Sorgen gemacht, dass er vielleicht doch von einem der herabfallenden Trümmer getroffen werden könnte. Aber nichts war geschehen. 

Zumindest verstand er jetzt besser, wie Jack sich fühlte. Es war ein Gefühl, als wäre man unverletzbar. Nicht körperlich, sondern mental. 

Eine zweite Hand legte sich über seine, zog sie nach unten, ihre Finger kamen ineinander verflochten auf der Fensterbank zur Ruhe. Wie ein Anker, der ihn im hier und jetzt festhielt. 

Jacks Körperwärme gegen seinen Rücken war wie in ein vertrautes Kleidungsstück zu schlüpfen. Er spürte den Atem des anderen Mannes in seinem Nacken. Jacks anderer Arm schlang sich lose um seine Mitte. 

Er schloss die Augen wieder, genoss den starken Herzschlag gegen seinen Rücken. 

Trotz der ausgiebigen Dusche hatte Jacks Haar noch ganz leicht nach kaltem Rauch und alter Asche gerochen, als Ianto hinter ihm lag. Beide schweigend, beide schlaflos. Er presste einen Kuss gegen Jacks Schulter, schmeckte ihn auf seiner Zunge, ließ seinen vertrauten Geruch den des Feuers übertünchen. Der andere Mann rollte sich in einer fließenden Bewegung herum. Jack legte eine Hand gegen die Seite von Iantos Gesicht, musterte ihn im Halbdunkel des Raumes so intensiv, als müsse er sich seine Züge neu einprägen. Dann lächelte er und zog Iantos Kopf ein wenig nach vorn, um ihn zu küssen. 

„Du solltest mehr Sonne an diese blasse Haut lassen“, sagte Jack, sein Mund dicht an Iantos Ohr. Warmer Atem streifte seine Wange. Die kurzen Härchen in seinem Nacken richteten sich auf. „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich Gwen das Kommando überlasse und wir es ausnutzen, dass der Regen eine Pause einlegt?“

Ianto lehnte sich vorwärts, presste die Stirn gegen das Glas. „Ich kann die Sonne auch hier drinnen spüren.“ Er öffnete die Augen, sah das goldene Schimmern, das sich um ihre Umrisse zu bilden begann, als Jack das Kinn auf seine Schulter stützte. Gänsehaut formte sich auf seinen Unterarmen und ein Gefühl von Schwere unterhalb seines Nabels. „Und Gwen ist vor einer Stunde nach Hause gegangen, weil sie mit Anwen einen Kontroll-Termin beim Kinderarzt hat und Rhys das nicht übernehmen konnte“, erinnerte er ihn nicht ohne echtes Bedauern.

„Spielverderber“, erwiderte Jack und biss ihn leicht ins Ohr. „Spürst du mich?“ Sein Tonfall änderte sich, wurde neckend. 

Bevor Ianto antworten konnte, klopfte jemand an die Tür, die einen Spalt breit offen stand. Er glitt aus Jacks Griff und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. Die Arbeit kam immer noch zuerst.

Andrew Parker steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein. Er war erst vor knapp einem Monat von UNIT zu Torchwood gekommen und Gwen hatte ihm eingeschärft, nie einfach so in Captain Harkness‘ Büro zu platzen. Er war sich nicht so wirklich sicher, warum. Gut, Harkness flirtete auf unverbindliche Weise mit allem, was atmete, aber Andrew erschien es nicht ernst gemeint. Als halte Harkness an einer alten Gewohnheit fest, aber war nicht wirklich bei der Sache. Andererseits, wie sollte er das nach so kurzer Zeit beurteilen. Also hielt Parker den Mund.

Obwohl Andrew im Korridor vor der Tür noch vor einem Moment seine Stimme gehört hatte, war der Captain alleine in seinem Büro. Er stand am Fenster, wandte ihm den Rücken zu. Vielleicht hatte er telefoniert. 

Ein abwesender Blick streifte ihn, als Harkness sich zu ihm umdrehte. 

„Sir, da ist etwas auf den Monitoren...“, begann Andrew.

„Es ist Jack, Andrew“, unterbrach ihn der Captain. „Ich bestehe darauf, dass du mich Jack nennst. Lass das Sir weg.“

Sein Lächeln war fast wehmütig, als denke er an etwas Vergangenes und einen Moment lang schien es Andrew so, als lausche er auf eine Stimme, die nur der andere Mann hören konnte. 

„Okay… Jack“, wiederholte Parker unbehaglich. „Da ist etwas auf den Monitoren...“

Jack trat zu ihm. „Erklär es mir auf dem Weg“, meinte er und verließ den Raum. 

Andrew eilte überrascht hinter ihm her.

„Deine Chance, ihm zu schaden, ist wesentlich größer, wenn du diesen albernen Gedanken nachgibst und ihn verlässt“, kam es von Tosh, die plötzlich neben ihm sichtbar wurde. „Wann geht das endlich in deinen dicken, walisischen Schädel?“ Sie lächelte und klopfte ihm mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Stirn. 

Ianto musterte sie. „Ich glaube, ich verstehe jetzt, wieso Jack immer so seltsam reagiert, wenn er denkt, ich könne seine Gedanken lesen. Kannst du?“

„Ich habe euch nur zugesehen“, erwiderte Tosh lächelnd. „Du hast das Glas angestarrt, als du angefangen hast, zu schimmern.“ Sie legte die Hand auf den Arm ihres Freundes, als der den Blick abwandte und aus dem Fenster sah. 

„Ich denke, ich verändere mich“, sagte Ianto leise. „Nein. Ich weiß, ich verändere mich. Es passiert jetzt jedes Mal, wenn er mich berührt. Diese Energie… verändert mich.“

„Ianto. Ich weiß, dass wir überhaupt nicht existieren sollten, aber wir sind trotzdem hier“, erwiderte Tosh ruhig. „Alles andere ist reine Spekulation.“ Sie wartete, bis er sie ansah. „Ja, Jacks Lebensenergie verändert dich. Es schadet ihm nicht. Sie schadet dir nicht. Im Gegenteil, du wirst immer stabiler.“

„Was ist, wenn ich zu stabil werde?“, fragte Ianto, seine Stimme abrupt rau. „Was ist, wenn ich so stabil werde, dass ich noch einmal sterbe? Was denkst du, wird das Jack schaden?“

„Du willst dir von einer verschwindend geringen Chance, dass dir möglicherweise in ferner Zukunft etwas zustoßen könnte, die Chance jetzt glücklich zu sein, verderben lassen?“ Tosh sah ihn an. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir deswegen diese zweite Chance erhalten haben.“ Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Ianto ließ sich in Jacks Stuhl fallen. Er hatte den Raum durchquert, ohne es bewusst zu bemerken. Aber er berührte die Sitzfläche nicht, schwebte mehr als zehn Zentimeter darüber in der Luft.“

Die Tür ging auf und Jack trat in sein Büro. „Es tut mir leid, wir müssen das verschieben – wir haben eine mögliche Riftöffnung registriert“, erklärte er, während er die Webley an seinem Gürtel befestigte und seinen Mantel überwarf. Trotz des Sonnenscheins war es kein besonders warmer Tag. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er, kurz neben dem Schreibtisch pausierend. 

„Ja. Ja, natürlich“, erwiderte Ianto. Er deutete zum Fenster. „Tosh ist hier, sie kann mir Gesellschaft leisten.“

„Toshiko?“ Jack wandte sich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln in die Richtung, in die Ianto zeigte. „Habt Spaß, Kinder. Macht nichts, was ich nicht tun würde.“ Er presste einen Kuss gegen Iantos Schläfe und eilte aus dem Büro. 

„Deshalb sind wir hier“, sagte Tosh ruhig. „Und jetzt setz dich gefälligst in Bewegung und hilf mir, heraus zu finden, wie wir Owen hierher schaffen können.“

Ianto sah auf. „Wieso sollten wir Owen hierher bringen?“, fragte er entgeistert.

„Ihm ist langweilig.“ Tosh kam zu ihm und hielt ihm einladend die Hand hin. „Er will endlich die neuen Räume sehen. Und vielleicht kann er dir dabei helfen, herauszufinden, was mit dir passiert. Immerhin ist er Arzt.“

„Was ist aus seinem Plan geworden, in einem Pub als Poltergeist zu spuken?“, bemerkte Ianto trocken und stand auf. 

„Er denkt, es ist zu deprimierend, anderen Leuten nur beim Trinken zusehen zu können.“ Mit einem Grinsen verschwand Tosh.

Nach einem Moment – und kopfschüttelnd – tat Ianto es ihr nach. 

 

Ende


	62. The Ghost Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto besucht Jack spät am Abend in seinem Büro.

Titel: The Ghost Touch  
Autor: Lady Charena (April 2016)  
Fandom: Torchwood   
Storysammlung: 50 Ways I’ll be your Lover  
Episode: --  
Wörter: 1000  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: ab12, slash, hurt/comfort, AU

 

Summe: Ianto besucht Jack spät am Abend in seinem Büro. 

 

Hinweis: Diese Story macht nicht viel Sinn, wenn man nicht die Vorgängerstorys „The Phantom Archivist & Other Ghost Storys”, “The Ghost Position”, “My Heart is a Ghosttown”, “The Ghost Protocol”, “Ghost Fire” and “Ghost in a Window” gelesen hat. 

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

When love's a battle  
And life's a war  
When I just can't go on fighting anymore...

(Script - „Army of Angels“)

 

Es war spät. Um ihn herum senkte sich Stille über das Gebäude. Sein Büro lag hoch genug, dass das orangefarbene Licht der Straßenbeleuchtung nicht mehr durch sein Fenster in den Raum fiel - wenn auch nicht so hoch, dass er die Sterne sehen konnte. Nun, dafür gab es das Dach. 

Die Nähe zu den Sternen war nicht, was Jack heute Nacht suchte. Sein Blick verließ den Bildschirm des Laptops nicht, der vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand. Die Hoffnung war verschwindend gering und trotzdem wagte er es, zu hoffen. Vor einer Weile hatte er begonnen, alte Freunde zu kontaktieren – so weit diese noch am Leben oder zu finden waren. 

Heute war eine eMail von einem sehr alten Freund eingetroffen und mit ihr ein unscharfes Schwarzweiß-Foto. Ein Standbild, laut Datumsstempel drei Wochen alt, aus einem Überwachungsvideo herauskopiert. Es zeigte eine Frau von der Seite, ihr Haar, die Hälfte ihres Kopfes von einem Schal verhüllt, was es schwer machte, sie zu identifizieren. Abgesehen von dem Schal war sie westlich gekleidet, Jeans und eine Bluse. Sie unterhielt sich mit einem kleinen Mädchen oder sah es zumindest an. Selbst auf der grobkörnigen Aufnahme war zu erkennen, dass das Kind vernachlässigt und unterernährt aussah. Hinter den beiden war eine Tür zu erkennen, ein Gebäude. Und das Schild einer britischen Kinderhilfsorganisation. Die Schriftzeichen darunter verrieten, dass dieses Gebäude in Indien stand. Sein Freund hatte ihm mit dem Foto eine Adresse in Mumbai übermittelt.

Jack hatte die vergangenen drei Stunden damit verbracht, zu versuchen, sich in das CCTV der Straße oder zumindest in das interne Netzwerk der Kinderhilfsorganisation zu hacken. Beides ergebnislos. Er war gut, aber erreichte lange nicht das Niveau Toshs, mit ihrer fast symbiotischen Verbindung zu Computern. 

Inzwischen war er wieder dazu übergegangen, das Bild zu betrachten. Vergrößerte es, obwohl dies der Qualität nicht gerade zuträglich war. Die Form, die Konturen von Nase und Kinn und Mund zu studieren, bis seine Augen zu brennen und zu tränen begannen und alles verschwamm. Mit dem Zeigefinger fuhr er die Gestalt nach, als könnte die Liebkosung die Frau irgendwie doch noch erreichen. 

Sie zu ihm zurück bringen. 

Er hatte kein Recht, sie jemals wiederzusehen. 

Als er Ianto verlor, dann Steven und damit auch Alice, hatte er den Tod gesucht. War ihm nachgejagt. Damit es ein Ende fand. Damit es aufhörte, weh zu tun. Damit er endlich vergessen konnte. Vergeblich, natürlich. Und so kam er letztlich zurück. Ging Jack dorthin zurück, wo er alles verloren hatte, um auf andere Weise zu büßen, wenn schon nicht mit seinem Leben.

Aus den Schatten heraus beobachtete Ianto Jack. Er konnte nicht sehen, was Jack da so intensiv auf dem Bildschirm ansah, da sein Körper die Sicht darauf blockierte, aber er hatte eine starke Vermutung. Trauer umgab ihn wie eine dunkle Aura. 

Er blieb wo er war, stand reglos und schwieg und wartete darauf, dass Jack sich aus seinen Erinnerungen löste oder seine Anwesenheit bemerkte. 

„Ich werde dir doch noch eine Glocke umbinden müssen“, meinte Jack nach einer Weile, seine Stimme brüchig, rau. So verletzlich, dass sein Herz ein wenig mehr für den anderen Mann brach. 

Ianto trat zu ihm, stützte beide Hände auf Jacks Schulter und beugte sich vor, um ihn auf die Schläfe zu küssen. Der Bildschirm des Laptops war jetzt dunkel. „Zu spät“, sagte er leise und schob den Computer zur Seite, um sich auf die Tischkante zu setzen. 

Jack griff beiläufig nach seiner Hand, studierte Iantos Finger, seinen Handrücken, als suche er nach etwas. Dann legte er sie so behutsam ab, als wäre der junge Waliser aus Glas. 

Müde beugte er sich vor, bis seine Stirn Iantos Oberschenkel berührte, schloss die Augen, als die Finger seines Liebhabers besänftigend durch seine Haare strichen. 

„Ich weiß, wie sehr du sie vermisst.“ Die Stimme des jungen Mannes war so sanft und warm wie seine Berührung. „Alle beide.“

Ohne den Kopf zu heben, tastete Jack blindlings nach ihm. „Wenn ich wüsste, wo sie ist... vielleicht wenn ich mit ihr sprechen könnte...“ Seine Finger berührten Iantos Arm, warme Haut, solide. „Ihr sagen, wie leid es mir tut.“

Iantos Finger schlossen sich um seine, drückten sie. „Vielleicht musst du so lange warten, bis sie bereit ist, dich zu finden, Jack. Oder bis sie entscheidet, dich wissen zu lassen, wo sie ist.“ Er wartete, bis Jack sich aufrichtete, ihn ansah. Legte die Hand an die Seite seines Gesichts und wischte mit der Fläche des Daumens eine Träne von seiner Wange. „Komm mit mir nach Hause.“

Jack drehte den Kopf, küsste seine Handfläche, dann lehnte er sich zurück, brach den Kontakt zwischen sich und Ianto. „Womit habe ich dich verdient?“

Der junge Waliser zuckte mit gespielter Arroganz mit den Schultern und glitt vom Tisch. Er schloss den Laptop. „Dann lass mich besser nicht zu lange warten“, sagte er kokett – und verschwand.

Seufzend rieb sich Jack übers Gesicht, warf einen zögernden Blick auf den Computer. Dann entschied er sich, Iantos Aufforderung zu folgen. Er stand auf, schloss den Laptop in seinem persönlichen Safe ein, nahm seinen Mantel vom Kleiderständer neben der Tür und ging.

 

Ende

 

This world's a war zone  
And I've got a shield  
And I won't surrender  
'Cause your love feels  
Like an army of angels

(Script - „Army of Angels“)


	63. Good Morning, Sunshine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wie sieht wohl Dai sein Leben mit Jack und Ianto? (Kurzstory)

Titel: Good Morning, Sunshine!  
Autor: Lady Charena (September 2016)  
Fandom: Torchwood 50 Ways  
Episode: Season 2  
Wörter: 1133  
Charaktere: Dai (OMCat), Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: A/R, pg12  
Beta: T‘Len

Summe: Wie sieht wohl Dai sein Leben mit Jack und Ianto? (Kurzstory)

Angesiedelt im gleichen Universum wie: „Der Konkurrent“, „Ein Abend zu Dritt“, „Dating Mr. Jones… and his Cat“ (Storysammlung Weihnachten mit der Familie), „Cat-Napped?“ und „Frühstück mit Katze“.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Selbstverständlich waren Kissen zum reinen Vergnügen erfunden worden: um sich darauf zu räkeln, lose Haare abzustreifen, den Hintern daran zu reiben und gelegentlich auch um darauf zu schlafen. Das wusste jede Katze. Aber so reichlich und gut auch die Kissen in seinem Zuhause waren, Dai hatte etwas Besseres entdeckt. Am allerbesten schlief es sich nämlich auf einem Menschen. Je weniger Kleidung dabei im Weg war, umso gemütlicher.

Und da hatte Dai wirklich das große Los gezogen. 

Nun, Ianto war gut genug erzogen, um seinen Futternapf gefüllt und das Katzenklo sauber zu halten, und er lieferte sehr zufriedenstellende Streicheleinheiten ab, wenn Dai sie von ihm einforderte. 

Als Dai noch sehr klein gewesen war, kam Ianto oft erst zurück, wenn es draußen schon dunkel war. Und nachdem er Dai gefüttert hatte, holte er Essen aus dem lärmenden Ding in der Küche, aus dem so aufregende Gerüche kamen, aber dessen schrillen Schreie in Katzenohren gellten. Anders als Ianto, der dann sofort zu dem Ding lief – und es zum Schweigen brachte – hatte Dai es zumindest als kleiner Kater vorgezogen, sich vorsichtshalber in Sicherheit zu bringen, wenn es losbrüllte. 

Aber nun, da er älter war, wusste er sehr wohl, dass das schreiende Ding auf dem Regal festsaß und so sehr es auch lärmen mochte, es kam nicht herunter und jagte ihn auch nicht durch den Raum. So war es störend, aber sicherlich ungefährlich. 

Damals folgte er Ianto ins Wohnzimmer, wo dieser sich vor den schwarzen Kasten auf dem Tisch setzte und auf flackernde Schatten und wechselnde Schemen starrte, die für Dai keinen Sinn machten und ihn außerdem langweilten. Wann immer er Iantos Arm anstupste, reagierte der wunschgemäß mit einem kurzen Kraulen, doch es war offensichtlich, dass ihn etwas ablenkte. Selbst wenn Dai sich Kostproben von Iantos Teller angelte, bemerkte der das kaum – und Dai war kein Kater, der Essen verkommen ließ. Hinterher ringelte sich Dai meistens beruhigend schnurrend in Iantos Schoß zusammen und beobachtete die grauen Bilder bis ihm die Augen zufielen. Er wusste nicht, woher das Wissen kam, aber er glaubte, dass Ianto nach etwas oder jemanden suchte – so wie Dai in den ersten Tagen die Wohnung nach seinen Geschwistern und seiner Mutter durchsuchte. 

Aber dann tauchte ER auf und das Leben änderte sich erneut für den Kater.

In seinem noch jungen Leben hatte Dai bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur einen Menschen kennengelernt. Ianto hatte ihn gewärmt und getröstet und gefüttert und selbst dann gestreichelt, als er sein Geschäft neben der Box mit der Katzenstreu verrichtete. Dai hatte gelernt, „seinem“ Menschen zu vertrauen. 

Jack hingegen…

...war groß und gelegentlich laut und drängelte sich dorthin, wo Dai sich eingerichtet hatte. Er roch nach fremden Dingen - bei manchen davon sträubte sich Dais Fell – und nach den gleichen Dingen, die er auch an Ianto erschnupperte. Sein Geruch hing an Ianto und langsam vermischte sich sein Geruch mit dem „seines“ Menschen. Und so begann Dai den Eindringling in seinem Leben zu dulden. Zumindest die meiste Zeit. Er war immer noch nicht damit einverstanden, dass Jack im Bett schlafen durfte, während er warten musste, bis Ianto schlief, bevor er aufs Bett springen konnte und es sich neben ihm bequem machen konnte. 

Aber es gab eine Sache, die Dai an Jack liebte – abgesehen davon, dass er großzügig von seinem Essen abgab – und das war seine Angewohnheit, nackt zu schlafen. 

Jacks Brustkorb war ein luxuriöses, kuschelig warmes Katzenkissen, das sanft auf und ab schaukelte. Und ohne Kleidung roch Jack auch viel besser. Offenbar brachten sowohl Jack als auch Ianto die fremden Gerüche von dem Ort mit, an den sie jeden Tag verschwanden, wenn sie die Wohnung verließen.

Dai rollte sich auf den Bauch, stemmte sich hoch und streckte sich mit einen herzhaften Gähnen ausgiebig. 

„Ianto? Deine Katze hat mich schon wieder als Kissen benutzt“, beklagte sich Jack, nur halb im Scherz. Er schob Dais Schwanz zur Seite und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken Katzenhaare von Mund und Nase. 

Dai gab ein tiefes Schnurren von sich, das eher wie ein Grollen klang und stemmte die Pfoten noch ein bisschen fester gegen seine Rippen. 

Von Ianto kam ein fragendes Murmeln, das keineswegs so klang, als wäre er ebenfalls am Aufwachen. 

„Würdest du bitte deinen Kater von mir entfernen?“ Jack schubste seinen schlaftrunkenen Partner leicht an. Nur leicht. Er hatte kein Interesse daran, sich hastig zu bewegen und Dai eventuell dazu zu bringen, die Krallen auszufahren. Es gab angenehmere Möglichkeiten, den Tag zu beginnen. Aber hier ging gar nichts, solange er auf einen Katzenhintern starrte. Erneut schob er Dais Schwanz weg, der zielsicher seinen Mund traf. Das war doch Absicht! Der Kater drehte sich um und presste nun zur Abwechslung die Hinterpfoten in seine Magengegend, als plane er, Jack eine Massage zu verpassen. Funkelten die grünen Augen ihn nicht sogar ein klein wenig boshaft an?

Neben ihm seufzte Ianto und rollte sich auf die Seite. „Es ist ein Kater“, murmelte er verschlafen und schob das Kissen zurück unter seinen Kopf. „Kein Tiger.“

„Wenn es ein Tiger wäre, bräuchten wir ein größeres Bett“, entgegnete Jack, als sonst nichts mehr von seinem Partner kam. 

Ianto seufzte erneut. „Was ich damit meine“, sagte er, mehr als ein wenig Sarkasmus in der Stimme. „Ist, dass du wohl kaum meine Hilfe dabei brauchst, ihn auf den Boden zu setzen, oder?“ Iantos Ferse traf Jacks Schienbein, als er die Decke über seine Schultern zog. „Und jetzt lass mich bitte weiterschlafen, bis der Wecker klingelt.“

Okay. Das war eindeutig. Jack wandte sich wieder dem Kater zu, der sich keinen Millimeter bewegt hatte. Er setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir beiden Hübschen uns ums Frühstück kümmern und Ianto in Ruhe schlafen lassen, Tiger?“, fragte er leise. 

Dai schien einen Moment zu überlegen, dann ließ er sich erneut auf Jacks Brustkorb plumpsen, presste den Bauch gegen seine Haut und gab ein kurzes Schnurren von sich.

Da war dann wohl ein Nein. Jack blickte den Kater an, der die Hinterbeine ausstreckte und die Nase gegen Jacks Brustbein presste. Wenigstens hatte er endlich diesen Katzenschwanz aus dem Gesicht. Neben ihm atmete Ianto ruhig mit einem leisen Pfeif-Schnarch-Geräusch ein und aus. 

Jack grinste und streichelte über Dais Kopf, was der Kater gnädig geschehen ließ. Das war eindeutig ein guter Morgen.

 

Ende


	64. The Ghost Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween rückt näher und Jack spielt Babysitter.

Titel: The Ghost Holiday  
Autor: LadyCharena (Oktober 2016)  
Fandom: Torchwood   
Storysammlung: 50 Ways I’ll be your Lover  
Episode: --  
Wörter: 2127  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Anwen, andere erwähnt  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: ab12, slash, hurt/comfort, AU

 

Summe: Halloween rückt näher und Jack spielt Babysitter.

 

Hinweis: Diese Story macht nicht viel Sinn, wenn man nicht die Vorgängerstorys „The Phantom Archivist & Other Ghost Storys”, “The Ghost Position”, “My Heart is a Ghosttown”, “The Ghost Protocol”, “Ghost Fire”, “Ghost in a Window” und “The Ghost Touch” gelesen hat. 

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

„Seit wann dekorierst du für Feiertage?“ 

Jack drehte sich mit einem Lächeln um, als die amüsiert-spöttische Stimme seines Geliebten hinter ihm erklang. „Dieses Mal bekommst du wirklich eine Glocke um den Hals gehängt“, erwiderte er. „Und ich will keine Kritik hören, das war ein Geschenk.“

Ianto wich geschmeidig Jacks Händen aus und trat um ihn herum. Das orangefarbene, unstete Licht der kleinen Laterne auf der Mitte des Schreibtisches schien auch seine Umrisse flackern zu lassen, aber es war eine optische Täuschung. Jack lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme, um ihn zu beobachten. Es war zu einer Gewohnheit geworden. 

Erst nachdem er Ianto verloren hatte, wurde ihm bewusst, wie oft er in den Monaten zuvor seinen Liebhaber ausschloss. Der Verlust ihrer Freunde, seine ganz persönliche Qual über das Schicksal seines Bruders, das Trauma seiner unterirdischen Gefangenschaft und eine Flut an Riftvorfällen… Er hatte die eine Person übersehen, die die ganze Zeit an seiner Seite stand: still, unerschütterlich und stur bis über die blanke Erschöpfung hinaus. Da war die eine Nacht gewesen, als er von einem Riftalarm in Iantos Wohnung zurückkehrte… in ihre gemeinsame Wohnung zurückkehrte… und den jungen Waliser bewusstlos in der Küche fand, neben einer Milchpfütze. Jack hatte eine unmöglich erscheinende zweite Chance erhalten, die er nicht verschwenden wollte. 

„Du starrst mich wieder so komisch an.“ 

Iantos Stimme riss Jack aus seinen düsteren Gedanken. „Ich genieße die Aussicht“, meinte er und grinste. „Beug‘ dich nochmal so vor. Ein bisschen tiefer dieses Mal, ich hätte gerne einen zweiten Blick.“

Iantos obszöne Geste, die zwei seiner Finger involvierte, ließ ihn laut auflachen und vertrieb die Schatten der Vergangenheit.

Der Waliser kam zu ihm zurück, trat in das V, das Jacks lang ausgestreckte Beine bildeten und lehnte sich gegen die Schreibtischkante, die Hände hinter sich aufgestützt. 

Was die Aussicht für Jack gleich nochmals extrem verbesserte. 

„So, jemand hat dir eine Kürbislaterne geschenkt“, meinte Ianto gedehnt. „Jemand, den ich kenne?“

„Kein Wort kommt über meine Lippen, ich habe der jungen Dame versprochen… Ups.“ Jack schlug gespielt entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund. 

Ianto lächelte. „Und wie geht es Anwen?“

„Sie wächst und gedeiht ganz prächtig. Den Fotos nach gerät sie glücklicherweise mehr nach ihrer Mutter als nach ihrem Vater.“ Jack rollte seinen Stuhl vor, bis er die Hände auf Iantos Hüften legen konnte. „Sie sieht auch Rhys überhaupt nicht ähnlich.“

Kopfschüttelnd gab ihm Ianto einen Klaps gegen den Oberarm. „Hör auf, Witze über Rhys zu reißen. Immerhin bekommst DU Geschenke von seiner Tochter.“

„Natürlich hat sie für ihre Eltern im Kindergarten auch eine Kürbislaterne gebastelt. Aber die schönere davon hat sie ihrem Lieblingsonkel geschickt.“ Jack deutete auf die Laterne, in der aus Sicherheitsgründen ein elektrisches Teelicht flackerte, statt einer offenen Flamme. „Sie hat nicht nur Geschmack, sie hat auch Talent, findest du nicht?“

Nun, das konnte Ianto nun wirklich nicht beurteilen, er hatte keine Erfahrung mit Kindergartenkinder. Vielleicht hätte er mehr Zeit mit seiner Nichte und seinem Neffen verbringen sollen, als er die Möglichkeit dazu hatte. Aber die beiden waren längst über dieses Alter hinaus gewesen, als er nach Wales zurückkehrte. Zum Lieblingsonkel hatte er es definitiv nicht geschafft. „Eindeutig talentiert“, erwiderte er, das leicht windschiefe Gebilde aus orangefarbenem Karton und krakeligen schwarzen Filzstiftlinien betrachtend. „Und wann wirst du sie besuchen, um dich zu bedanken? Halloween? Oder bringt Gwen sie mit, damit sie hier ihre Süßigkeiten einsammeln kann?“, fragte er, als er sich wieder seinem Partner zuwandte. 

Jack zögerte einen Moment. „Gwen hat sich den Abend an Halloween freigenommen. Sie und Rhys gehen mit Anwen in ihrer Nachbarschaft „Süßes oder Saures“ spielen. Anwens Kostüm ist vorerst noch ein Geheimnis, aber Gwen hat uns jede Menge Fotos versprochen. Und die übrigbleibenden Kürbis-Kekse, die Rhys gebacken hat.“

„Er hat Kekse mit Kürbis gebacken?“, fragte Ianto skeptisch. 

„Kekse in der Form von Kürbissen.“ Jack zupfte an Iantos Ärmel. „Wieso reden wir nicht lieber über deine Pläne an Halloween. Horrorfilm-Marathon mit Tosh und Owen? Bin ich eingeladen? Ich verspreche auch, ich esse dieses Mal keine Pizza.“ 

Das letzte Mal hatte Owen sich offenbar die ganze Zeit über bitterlich beklagt, dass er nicht dabei zusehen könne, wie Jack sich das Essen rein schaufle, während er selbst in seinem Zustand nichts zu sich nehmen konnte. Da spielte es auch keine Rolle, dass er keinen Hunger verspürte und keine Nahrung brauchte… Immerhin wäre er nur tot, nicht blind. 

„Es ist deine Wohnung, du brauchst keine Einladung.“ Ianto lächelte, als er Jacks gekränkte Miene sah. „Unsere Wohnung“, verbesserte er sich und legte die Hand auf Jacks Unterarm. „Ich denke, es ist okay, wenn du Popcorn machst. Auf das war Owen noch nie besonders scharf. Falls Tosh allerdings den Fernseher wieder zum Flackern bringt, hast du dir das selbst zuzuschreiben. Ich habe dir gesagt, sie legt keinen Wert auf deine Kommentare.“

„Weil ich schon vorher weiß, was gleich passieren wird, wenn jemand ganz alleine in einen Keller mit kaputter Beleuchtung geht?“, erwiderte Jack grinsend. „Oder weil ich wage, zu bemerken, wenn ein Monster besonders albern aussieht?“ 

„Wir sehen uns die Filme zum Spaß an, nicht weil sie realistisch oder auch nur gut gemacht sind. Und eben weil die Monster albern sind, nicht wie die, denen wir in der Realität begegnet sind.“ Ianto rieb über Jacks Handrücken. „Lassen wir meine Pläne einen Moment beiseite. Selbst wenn es nicht an Halloween klappt, wann hast du Anwen das letzte Mal gesehen? Es muss Monate her sein. Bestimmt vermisst sie ihren Lieblingsonkel.“

Jack senkte den Blick. War das… Verlegenheit… in seinem Gesicht? Aber ein Jack Harkness wurde doch nie verlegen. „Ich denke es ist besser, wenn ich mich in Zukunft ganz aus ihrem Leben heraushalte“, sagte er schließlich, sehr leise. „Es ist sicherer für sie. Für alle. Ich werde mit Gwen reden, dass sie ihre Tochter nicht mehr mit zur Arbeit bringen kann. Torchwood ist nicht der richtige Ort für ein Kind. Es ist nicht der richtige Ort für jemanden mit Familie – für jemanden, der etwas zu verlieren hat. Weißt du, dass Gwen in ihren neuen Vertrag eine Klausel geschmuggelt hat, dass ich sie nicht zu ihrem eigenen Schutz feuern kann? Du hast mich immer davor gewarnt, nichts zu unterschreiben, das ich nicht komplett gelesen habe...“

Er verstummte und blickte über Iantos Schulter - und der Waliser musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, auf was Jack sah. An der Wand hinter ihm hing ein gerahmtes Foto des Teams. Des „alten“ Teams. Es war vor einigen Jahren in einem Pub aufgenommen worden, als sie auf Rhys‘ Geburtstag anstießen. Gwen saß neben dem Geburtstagskind, Jack – den Arm um Iantos Schultern gelegt – auf der einen Seite, Tosh und Owen auf der anderen, ihre Gläser erhoben, unbeschwert in die Kamera lachend. Daneben befand sich ein ebenfalls gerahmtes Foto einer lächelnden Alice mit einem strahlenden kleinen Jungen, der sich gerade über eine Geburtstagstorte mit vier brennenden Kerzen beugte, um sie auszupusten. 

Ianto umschloss mit beiden Händen sanft Jacks Gesicht, drehte ihn zu sich und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Stirn. Er verstand nur zu gut, vor welchem Verlust Jack sich fürchtete und bedrängte ihn deshalb nicht weiter. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen“, schlug er stattdessen vor. „Du kannst den Rift von dort aus weiter überwachen. Es ist nicht mehr länger notwendig, dass du dir jede Nacht um die Ohren schlägst.“ 

Jack sah ihn an, dann nickte er. „Du hast Recht. Wozu bin ich hier schließlich der Chef.“ Er beugte sich vor, küsste Ianto – und für einen Moment erfüllte sanftes, goldenes Licht den Raum, als seine Lebensenergie in Ianto strömte, ihn mit einer Art Aura umgab, die in seinen Körper zu sinken schien, als der Kuss endete. Ianto öffnete die Augen und das Blau war aus seiner Iris verschwunden, ersetzt durch einen dunklen Goldton – die gleiche Farbe wie das rare walisische Gold inne hatte. Nach einigen Sekunden verschwand es und Iantos natürlich Augenfarbe kehrte zurück.

Während Jack aufstand, um seinen Mantel zu holen und die Nachtschicht zu informieren, dass er nach Hause ging, löschte Ianto die elektrische Kerze in der Kürbislaterne. Er ließ sie aber auf dem Schreibtisch zurück, wo sie Jack weiter daran erinnern sollte, dass es mehr Menschen gab, die ihn liebten, als er sich manchmal eingestehen wollte.

„Wie ist das mit Halloween eigentlich“, meinte Ianto, als er neben Jack im Wagen saß – er verzichtete darauf, sich anders fortzubewegen und zu riskieren, dass Jacks melancholische Stimmung auf der Fahrt zurückkehrte. „Das ist doch so eine Art Feiertag für Geister. Wir haben dann frei, richtig? Oder falls nicht, hoffe ich doch sehr, du vergisst den Feiertagszuschlag nicht, wenn du unser Gehalt für diesen Tag berechnest...“ Ianto lehnte sich zufrieden in seinen Sitz zurück, als Jack lachend losfuhr. 

 

####

 

„Sie schläft jetzt. Du musst dich nicht länger verstecken.“ Jack zog die Decke um Anwens Schultern hoch und küsste sie auf die Stirn. In einer kleinen Faust hielt sie fest das Ohr ihres Kuschelhasen.

Ianto näherte sich der Couch als befände sich darauf nicht eine schlafenden Dreijährige, sondern eine tickende Bombe. „Dieser Abend ist nicht ganz so gelaufen, wie ich mir das vorgestellt hatte“, murmelte er. 

„Du musst nicht flüstern. Wenn sie erst einmal schlafen, weckt sie so schnell nichts mehr auf.“ Jack strich seinem Patenkind übers Haar und sah mit einem schiefen Lächeln zu Ianto hoch, der keineswegs überzeugt schien. „Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass sie von dir gesprochen hat. Sie ist drei Jahre alt und ich denke, ich habe in ihrem Zimmer ein Poster von Caspar, dem freundlichen Geist gesehen. Außerdem schwirrt vermutlich noch das ganze Gerede von Geistern und Monstern und unsichtbaren Männern in ihrem Kopf herum. Halloween ist erst ein paar Tage her.“

„Amüsiere du dich nur“, entgegnete Ianto düster. „Sie hat nicht versucht, dich mit Suppe zu füttern.“

Jack stand auf und legte den Arm um die Taille seines Partners. „Das war sicher nur ein Zufall. Bunny saß zwischen dir und ihr. Bestimmt wollte sie ihn füttern. Oder sie hat einen unsichtbaren Spielkameraden, das ist nicht selten in diesem Alter.“ Er küsste Ianto auf die Schläfe. „Außerdem, selbst wenn sie Gwen und Rhys davon erzählt, dass sie den unsichtbaren Mann in Onkel Jacks Wohnung gesehen hat, denkst sie, die beiden glauben ihr? Sie werden das gleiche denken, nämlich dass ihre Tochter mit einer lebhaften Fantasie gesegnet ist.“ 

„Oder Gwen denkt, du hattest deinen heimlichen Liebhaber hier und sie wird dich unentwegt löchern, wer es ist und wie lange du ihn kennst und wie ernst es dir mit ihm ist.“

„Oh, ich würde sagen, so ernst wie es nur geht.“ Jack wandte sich ihm zu. „Danke, dass du mich dazu überredet hast, Babysitter für Anwen zu spielen. Sie ist wirklich etwas Besonderes.“ Über all das Malen, Vorlesen, Spielen und Aufwischen verkleckerter Suppe hatte Jack seine Entschlossenheit, sich von dem kleinen Mädchen fernzuhalten, verloren. Die Erinnerungen an unwiederbringlich vergangene Zeiten verschwanden natürlich nicht einfach so, weil er ein paar Stunden mit Gwens Tochter verbrachte. Aber sie lasteten für einen Moment nicht mehr ganz so schwer auf seinen Schultern.

Ianto hob eine Augenbraue. „Das zeigt, dass du besser immer auf mich hörst“, entgegnete er mit einem unverschämten Grinsen. 

„Ich zeige mich erkenntlich. Nachdem Anwen von ihren Eltern abgeholt wurde.“ Jack zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Onkel Jack?“ Beide Männer schreckten hoch, als die verschlafene Stimme des kleinen Mädchens plötzlich erklang. „Was macht‘s ihr da?“

„Ja, ganz offensichtlich bilde ich mir nur ein, dass sie mich sehen kann“, meinte Ianto trocken – und verschwand.

„Hey, du wartest besser im Schlafzimmer auf mich“, rief Jack ihm nach, bevor er auf der Kante des Sofas Platz nahm. „Und du bist wach. Soll ich dir noch etwas vorlesen?“ Er griff nach der Tasche mit Spielzeug, Bilderbüchern und Essen, die Gwen mit ihrer Tochter abgeliefert hatte. 

„Das da.“ Anwen deutete auf ein Buch mit einem kleinen, gelben Hund mit einem schicken roten Halsband auf dem Einband. 

„Biscuit im Garten“, las Jack. War das der Name des Hundes? Vielleicht sollte er Ianto auch so ein Halsband kaufen - um die Glocke dran zu hängen, die er ihm versprochen hatte. „Okay. Das klingt doch interessant.“ Er hielt das Buch so, dass Anwen die Bilder sehen konnte. 

In den Schatten hinter ihnen stand Ianto und beobachtete sie lächelnd.

 

Ende (tbc)


	65. Jack‘s Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Als Jack nach seinem aktuellen Tod zu sich kommt, scheint Ianto verschwunden zu sein.

Titel: Jack‘s Ghost  
Autor: Lady Charena (Oktober 2016)  
Fandom: Torchwood   
Storysammlung: 50 Ways I’ll be your Lover  
Episode: --  
Wörter: 3190  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen, andere erwähnt, Originalcharakter Dr. Lance Hayman  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: ab12, slash, hurt/comfort, AU

 

Summe: Als Jack nach seinem aktuellen Tod zu sich kommt, scheint Ianto verschwunden zu sein.

 

Hinweis: Diese Story macht nicht viel Sinn, wenn man nicht die Vorgängerstorys „The Phantom Archivist & Other Ghost Storys”, “The Ghost Position”, “My Heart is a Ghosttown”, “The Ghost Protocol”, “Ghost Fire”, “Ghost in a Window”, “The Ghost Touch” und “The Ghost Holiday” gelesen hat. 

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Died last night in my dreams  
Walking the streets  
Of some old ghost town

(Adam Lambert, Ghost Town)

 

Das Peinliche an der Sache war, dass er sich diesen Tod ganz alleine zuzuschreiben hatte. Und dass er nicht etwa heldenhaft in Verteidigung seiner Wahlheimat gestorben war, sondern auf der Jagd nach… Donuts. 

Ausgerechnet halb elf in einer Sonntagnacht musste ihn ein unwiderstehlicher Heißhunger auf das fettige Gebäck packen. Nachdem er ergebnislos die Schränke und Schubladen im Pausenraum durchforstet hatte und auch der Kühlschrank keine Alternative hergab, beschloss Jack, eine Pause zu machen und frische Luft zu schnappen. Auf dem Weg zu einer rund um die Uhr geöffneten Tankstelle, die neben Kaffee auch eine Auswahl von Snacks bereithielt. Darunter Donuts… Ah, schon der Gedanke daran machte ihn noch hungriger. Mit Schokoladenüberzug, mit Kokosnussglasur, mit Geleefüllung und bunten Streuseln… Oh, ja. Das hatte er sich verdient. Völlig ohne Bedauern ließ er die Papiere auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen und zog seinen Mantel an. Nachdem er der Nachtschicht Bescheid gegeben hatte, dass er eine Weile außer Haus sein würde, verließ er das neue Torchwood-Hauptquartier. Es war immer noch ungewohnt, einfach aus der Tür auf die Straße zu treten, ohne verborgene Falltür, ohne unsichtbaren Lift, ohne durch das von Ianto mit so viel Authentizität eingerichtete Informationsbüro der Cardiffer Tourismusbehörde. Er vermisste den Hub mit seinen tropfenden Ecken, vermoderten Winkeln und verwinkelten Korridoren fast wie eine Person. 

Vielleicht ging er auch im Anschluss gleich nach Hause, dachte Jack, als er den Kragen gegen die beißende, feuchte Kälte hochschlug. Der Nebel war so dicht, dass er nur ein paar Meter weit sehen konnte. Toshs Rift-Diagnose-Programm zeigte nur eine siebzehn prozentige Möglichkeit eines Vorfalls für diese Nacht und die nächsten drei Tage. Seit die Explosion den Hub und damit mehr als die Hälfte der Riftstabilatoren (die restlichen waren über ganz Cardiff verteilt) zerstörte, reagierte der Rift wie ein mit Kalk verstopfter Duschkopf: von Zeit zu Zeit kam ein Schwall, doch meistens tröpfelte es nur. Kein Vergleich zu früher. Es galt natürlich immer noch, sich um die Weevil-Population in den Abwasserkanälen unter der Stadt zu kümmern, genau wie um die vielen gestrandeten Alien, die mehr oder weniger in der Abgeschiedenheit unter den Walisern lebten. Er verbrachte mindestens einen Tag pro Woche in der alten Isolierstation auf Flat Holm Island, wo die damals von Gwen angestoßenen Veränderungen das Leben der Riftopfer zumindest ein wenig angenehmer gestalteten. Es gab dort jetzt mehr Farbe, mehr Personal, mehr Licht. Nur wirklich helfen konnten sie den meisten nicht und es gab auch keinen Kontakt zur Außenwelt, ihrem früheren Leben oder Familienangehörigen. 

Jack beschloss eine Abkürzung über ein inzwischen verwildertes Grundstück zu nehmen, auf dem sich einmal eine Autowerkstatt befunden hatte. Die Tankstelle befand sich direkt dahinter. Vielleicht nicht die weiseste Entscheidung in einer nebligen Nacht Anfang November, ohne Taschenlampe, denn auf dem Gelände selbst gab es keine Beleuchtung und das Licht der Straßenlaternen wurde vom Nebel verschluckt. Selbst die Geräusche wirkten stark gedämpft. Er hört nur seine eigenen Schritte und gelegentlich in der Ferne Motorengeräusche. Obwohl Jack über recht gute Nachtsicht verfügte, kam er bald nur noch zögerlich voran. Immer wieder stolperte er über welke Grasbüschel, darin versteckte Erdklumpen oder Steine. Einmal legte sich eine Wurzel wie ein Tentakel um seinen rechten Knöchel und brachte ihn fast zu Fall. Und die Atmosphäre – obwohl er definitiv keinen Grusel spürte – kam der in den Horrorfilmen an ihrem Halloween-Filmabend recht nahe.

Endlich konnte Jack das beleuchtete Schild der Tankstelle durch den watteartigen Nebel erkennen und atmete auf. Kaffee war genau, was er jetzt brauchte. Ianto war zwar der Meinung, das Motoröl, das zwei Regale weiter verkauft würde, wäre dem Gebräu aus der industriellen Kaffeemaschine vorzuziehen, aber was sein Geliebter nicht wusste, konnte der junge Waliser nicht verurteilen. 

Und genau in diesem Moment gab etwas unter seinem linken Schuh nach, verlor Jack das Gleichgewicht, stolperte und landete mit dem Gesicht voraus auf dem Boden. Er versuchte sich mit den Händen abzufangen, spürte einen scharfen Schmerz in der Brust und dann verschluckte ihn eine altvertraute Dunkelheit.

Jack erwachte mit dem Geschmack von Blut in seinem Mund und dem Gefühl, das ein Tonnengewicht auf seinem Brustkorb lastete. Er spürte Erde und schleimige Pflanzenreste an seiner Wange. Mit einem schmerzerfüllten Aufstöhnen stemmte er sich hoch, kam zumindest auf die Knie. Mit einem ekelerregenden Geräusch löste sich etwas, das offensichtlich in seiner Brust gesteckt hatte. Jack setzte sich auf – oder plumpste unelegant nach hinten auf seine vier Buchstaben, um ehrlich zu sein – und fingerte mit einiger Mühe das Handy aus der Manteltasche. Es war zum Glück durch den Sturz nicht beschädigt worden und er aktivierte die Taschenlampenfunktion. In deren Schein entdeckte er, was seinen Fall „gebremst“ hatte – Teil eines alten gusseisernen Zauns mit dekorativen Spitzen. Und so wie sich anfühlte, hatte sich eine davon in seinen Brustkorb gebohrt. Sehr wahrscheinlich die, auf der sein Blut glitzerte. Verdammt! Jack leuchtete sich selbst an und sah das Loch, das die Zaunspitze in seinen Mantel gerissen hatte. Nicht zu reden von dem Blutfleck, der sich darum ausgebreitet hatte. Oder von den Flecken, die verrottende Vegetation und feuchte Erde hinterlassen hatten. 

Ianto würde ihm zu Recht die Leviten lesen. Jack rappelte sich hoch und zuckte zusammen, als sich seine Muskeln schmerzlich bemerkbar machten. Er ging vorsichtig um das Hindernis herum – illegale Müllentsorgung, vermutlich – und auf die Tankstelle zu. Von dort würde er auf schnellstem Weg zum Hauptquartier zurückkehren, seinen Wagen holen und nach Hause fahren. 

Zu allem Überfluss war ihm jetzt auch noch die Lust auf Donuts gründlichst vergangen. 

 

###

 

„Ianto?“ Müde - und inzwischen auch reichlich durchgefroren - kam Jack kurz vor Mitternacht in ihrer Wohnung an. Sollte er jemals wieder Lust auf einen nächtlichen Fressausflug verspüren, fesselte ihn hoffentlich jemand an seinen Schreibtisch. Und dieser jemand war besser Ianto. Seine Laune hellte sich beim Gedanken an eine heiße Dusche auf und noch mehr, falls er seinen Liebhaber dazu überreden konnte, ihm dabei zu helfen, seinen Rücken zu waschen. Er war immerhin verletzt und hatte damit eine gute Ausrede.

Aber es kam keine Antwort. Langsam ging Jack von Raum zu Raum, knipste jede Lampe an, doch die Wohnung war leer. Ianto hatte nichts davon gesagt, dass er den Abend nicht hier verbringen wollte. Natürlich konnte er gehen, wohin er wollte und wann immer, aber für gewöhnlich hinterließ er Jack zumindest eine Nachricht. Einen dieser kleinen, bunten Klebezettel mit Iantos vertrauter Handschrift. Das an sich war ein kleines Wunder, wenn man bedachte, dass vor nicht allzu langer Zeit Ianto noch kaum einen Bleistift halten konnte, ohne dass der ihm durch die Finger rutschte. Da nahm Jack auch Gwens besorgte Blicke gerne in Kauf, wenn sie wieder einmal einen dieser Zettel unbeabsichtigt auf seinem Schreibtisch entdeckte. Sie dachte natürlich, es wären Erinnerungsstücke von früher. 

Sein Büro! Vielleicht war Ianto das Warten zu langweilig geworden und er hatte beschlossen, ihn zu überraschen. Dank moderner Technologie musste er aber nicht ins Hauptquartier zurückfahren, um nachzusehen. Jack loggte sich am Küchentisch mit seinem Laptop in das interne Sicherheitssystem ein und aktivierte die Kamera in seinem Büro. Leer, dunkel – genau wie er es verlassen hatte. Zwar konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, warum Ianto dort im Dunkel sitzen sollte, aber trotzdem aktivierte er zur Sicherheit das Licht – auch alles über das Internet steuerbar – aber keine Spur von Ianto.

Jack klappte den Laptop zu und lehnte sich zurück. Enttäuschung breitete sich in ihm aus. Es gab da noch die Möglichkeit, das Ianto sich in die Ruine des Hubs zurückgezogen hatte. Manchmal ging er dorthin um die anderen zu besuchen, die an diesen Ort gefesselt waren; versuchte zu ergründen, wieso er sich von ihnen unterschied. Warum sich Jacks Lebensenergie auf ihn übertrug, ohne ihr Zutun, und wie sie ihn veränderte. 

Nur warum gerade heute Nacht? Und auch in diesem Fall hätte Ianto ihm bestimmt einen Zettel hinterlassen, am Kühlschrank oder auf dem Kopfkissen. 

Vielleicht war es ganz gut so. Er konnte sich duschen und saubere Kleidung anziehen, bevor Ianto ihn in diesem Zustand sah. Später würden sie vermutlich beide über sein Missgeschick lachen, aber nach wie vor nahm Ianto seine Tode sehr ernst - und wenn er etwas vermeiden wollte, dann der Grund dafür zu sein, dass sich Trauer und Sorge in diesen wundervollen blau-grauen Augen seines Geliebten zeigte. 

In diesem Moment strich ein kalter Windzug an seinem Nacken entlang und Jack drehte den Kopf, in der Erwartung, dass sich die Tür geöffnet hatte…

Aber da war niemand. Und die Tür hatte sich offensichtlich nicht bewegt. Trotzdem war es merklich kühler in der Küche. So kalt wie auf dem verwilderten Grundstück, nachdem er aufgewacht war.

Und etwas schien mit seinen Augen nicht in Ordnung zu sein. War das Nebel? In seiner Wohnung? 

Moment. Jack sah sich um. Er war nicht mehr in seiner Wohnung. Er war zurück im Freien, umgeben von Nebel und Nacht und er konnte sich selbst sehen, aufgespießt auf dem Zaunstück wie ein Schmetterling auf einer Nadel. 

Was war das? Ein Alptraum nach zu viel Pizza? Eine Vision? Jack war so oft gestorben – er hatte sich nie selbst tot gesehen. Keine außer-körperlichen Erfahrungen, wie sie von anderen in lebensbedrohlichen Situationen beschrieben worden waren. Für ihn gab es keinen hellen Lichttunnel und Stimmen geliebter, aber toter, Menschen… Nur Schatten und Dunkelheit und…

Er hielt den Atem an, vergaß den verstörenden Anblick zu seinen Füßen, denn mitten aus dem Nebel kam tatsächlich ein helles Licht. Und etwas daran war sehr vertraut…

Ianto!

Makellos von Kopf bis Fuß gekleidet, in dem dreiteiligen Nadelstreifenanzug den Jack am meisten an ihm liebte, weinrotem Hemd und einer sorgfältig gebundenen, dunkelroten Krawatte, stand er plötzlich vor ihm. Jedes Haar war an seinem Platz und vermutlich hätte Jack sich in seinen blankgeputzten Schuhen spiegeln können. Das Licht hinter ihm umrahmte ihn wie eine Aura.

„Ianto.“ Jack streckte beide Hände nach ihm aus. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was hier vor sich geht, aber wir sollten besser verschwinden.“ Natürlich. Ein negativer Riftspike! Selbstverständlich kam ihm das Licht bekannt vor. Sie standen direkt vor einem dieser Phänomene, die nach Belieben und unberechenbar auftauchten und Menschen verschluckten. Gelegentlich brachten sie auch jemand zurück. Und das waren Tage, die entweder mit einem Besuch auf Flat Holm Island oder in der Torchwood Leichenhalle endeten. Sie mussten hier weg. Falls das kein bizarrer Traum war, dann hatte er nicht vor, seine Unsterblichkeit daran auszuprobieren. Oder zu riskieren, dass er Ianto verlor.

Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. Er ging rückwärts.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie du mich gefunden hast, aber wir sollten wirklich von hier verschwinden.“ Er spürte so etwas wie einen leichten Sog, der ihn in die gleiche Richtung zog, in die Ianto ging. In Richtung des Riftspikes. „Ianto. Stopp!“ Jack versuchte weiter nach dem anderen Mann zu greifen, aber da war nichts, an dem er Halt fand. „Bitte.“ 

Ianto war substanzlos, mehr als er es jemals zuvor gewesen war. Ein Schatten. 

Hinter ihm flirrte und waberte die Riftöffnung, die sich inmitten des Lichts gebildet hatte. Sie kam ihm vor wie eine klaffende Wunde. Eine, die ihn verschlingen würde.

„Bitte. Ianto, du musst stehen bleiben.“ Er konnte keinen Schritt weiter gehen. 

„Es ist nicht richtig“, flüsterte der Schatten und Jack konnte ihn kaum über das Rauschen in seinen Ohren hören. „Ich sollte nicht hier sein. Ich bin nicht er. Ich bin nicht der, den du willst.“

Nein. Jack war sich nicht sicher, ob er das Wort tatsächlich ausgesprochen hatte oder nur dachte. 

Iantos Umrisse waren nun vor der Riftöffnung kaum mehr sichtbar. Er begann damit zu Verschmelzen.

„Nicht. Ianto, bitte. Bleib bei mir.“ Er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Als stecke er in einem Block aus Gelatine.

Dann explodierte das Licht und Jack fiel blind zurück auf die Erde.

 

###

 

„Jack? Jack, bitte wach auf. Komm‘ schon, mach die Augen auf, du störrischer Bastard!“ Eine Ohrfeige landete klatschend in seinem Gesicht.

Jack schnappte nach Luft und fuhr ruckartig hoch. Er kollidierte mit etwas Weichem… oder vermutlich mit jemandem, denn er hörte einen Fluch. Schließlich gelang es ihm, die Augen zu öffnen.

Gwen starrte ihn an, die Hand wie zu einer zweiten Ohrfeige erhoben. Sie bemerkte es, und ließ rasch die Hand sinken. „Ich wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen“, meinte sie. „Du bist nicht aufgewacht.“

„Was…?“ Jack sah sich um. Er befand sich auf einer Untersuchungsliege. Im Torchwood Hauptquartier., genauer gesagt im Sanitätsraum. Gwen stand auf einer Seite der Liege und versuchte ihn offenbar allein mit Blicken zu einer Erklärung zu zwingen. Hinter ihr rieb sich Dr. Heyman den Oberarm. Offenbar hatte Jack ihn unbeabsichtigt geschlagen. „Wie komme ich hierher?“

„Liegenbleiben“, ordnete der Arzt an, der erst vor kurzem von UNIT zu Torchwood gewechselt hatte. „Ich will mir die Wunde nochmal ansehen.“

Jack sah an sich herab. Sein Mantel lag auf dem Boden, sein Hemd war aufgerissen. Nur die blutige Kompresse, die an seinem Brustkorb festklebte, störte das Bild, das unter anderen Umständen den Beginn einer interessanten Nacht darstellen hätte können. Er zupfte die Kompresse von seiner Haut. Da war keine Wunde mehr. Jack sah Gwen an, während der Arzt probend auf seinem Brustkorb herumdrückte. „Wie bin ich hierher gekommen?“

„Kaye hatte eine Anzeige auf einem der Monitore, die er nicht deuten konnte. Also wollte er dich anrufen, aber du hast dich nicht gemeldet. Also hat er mich angerufen“, erklärte Gwen, die Stirn gerunzelt. „Wir haben dich über das GPS deines Handys geortet und sind hingefahren und haben dich gefunden. Tot. Auf einen Zaun aufgespießt. Was zum Teufel hast du mitten in der Nacht dort gemacht?“

„Whoa, pass‘ bloß auf deine Ausdrucksweise auf, Mama“, versuchte Jack sich an einer humorvollen Antwort. Er wandte sich Dr. Heyman zu. „Es ist okay. Danke, Doc. Ich glaube, ich brauche keine ärztliche Hilfe mehr. Außer Sie bieten mir ein Schwammbad an?“

Der Arzt räusperte sich. „Ich glaube, das ist nicht notwendig“, entgegnete er steif. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich hier nicht mehr gebraucht werde, würde ich gerne zurück ins Bett.“

„Ich habe noch nie einen Mann davon abgehalten, in ein Bett zu kommen“, erwiderte Jack grinsend und sah Lance Heyman nach, der Gwen einen Blick zuwarf und dann den Raum kommentarlos verließ. 

„Jack, du warst drei Stunden tot“, sagte Gwen und kam näher. „Wir haben dich hierher gebracht und ich habe gewartet, dass du aufwachst, aber das bist du nicht. Also habe ich Lance angerufen. Er hat herausgefunden, dass noch ein Stück rostiges Metall in deinem Herzen steckte. Erst als er es entfernt hat, hast du angefangen zu heilen.“

„Und dann hast du mich liebenswürdigerweise mit einer Ohrfeige geweckt.“ Jack setzte sich auf und ließ das zerstörte Hemd über die Schultern nach hinten rutschen. Er fühlte sich noch ein wenig steif und ihm war kalt, aber nichts was nicht eine heiße Dusche beheben sollte. „Ich dachte, die Mutterschaft hat dich sanftmütiger gemacht.“

Gwen stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Jack, hast du gehört, was ich gesagt habe?“

Hatte er noch saubere Kleidung in seinem Büro? „Liebste Gwen, ich habe jedes einzelne Wort gehört, das über deine anbetungswürdigen Lippen gekommen ist, aber ich war tot – nichts Neues, oder? - und jetzt bin ich es nicht mehr. Was das warum betrifft. Ich wollte zur Tankstelle, Kaffee und Donuts holen und habe eine Abkürzung genommen. Im Dunkeln hatte ich einen Unfall. Witzige Geschichte, eigentlich. Ich bin sicher, auf der nächsten Weihnachtsfeier lachen wir alle darüber.“ Er testete, ob er sich ohne Wackeln auf den Beinen halten konnte und zu seiner Erleichterung war das kein Problem. Jack breitete die Arme aus. „Wie du siehst, bin ich wieder komplett funktionstüchtig. Du kannst also beruhigt zu Mann und Kind an den heimatlichen Herd zurückkehren oder wo immer du gewesen bist, als man dich gestört hat...“ Sein Blick glitt flüchtig über Gwens auf dem Kopf zusammengeknoteten Haare, das ungeschminkte Gesicht und etwas, das wie die Beine einer Pyjamahose unter ihrem Mantel aussah. „Ich bin gerührt, das du extra gekommen bist, wirklich, Gwen. Keine Sorge, ich werde auch gleich nach Hause gehen.“ 

Gwen schien sprachlos zu sein. Das kam selten vor und Jack nutzte diesen Umstand aus. Er sah ihre Handtasche auf einem Schränkchen stehen, drückte sie ihr in die Hand und führte sie zur Tür. „Schlaf gut. Komm‘ morgen ruhig später. Oder heute.“

„Aber Jack“, protestierte Gwen. „Wir müssen doch darüber reden, was passiert ist. Du… du hast nach Ianto gerufen, ich...“ Den Rest ihrer Worte schnitt die Tür ab. 

Jack hörte sie noch etwas rufen, das alles andere als freundlich klang und etwas, das sich wie ein wütender Tritt gegen die Tür anhörte, aber sie versuchte nicht, wieder herein zu kommen. Vermutlich würde er das später noch büßen. 

Aber das interessierte ihn nicht mehr. In einer Ecke des Raumes stand Ianto. Ohne Anzug, dafür in Jeans und Pullover. Und stabiler als in Jacks Traum… Alptraum… oder Vision, was immer das gewesen war. „Du bist da“, meinte Jack erleichtert. 

„Du hast nach mir gerufen.“ Ianto trat zu ihm und musterte ihn. „Ich habe dich gehört.“ Er legte Hand auf Jacks Brustkorb, über die verheilte Wunde. „Bist du tatsächlich im Dunkeln über einen Zaun gefallen, weil du Donuts wolltest? Ich kann dich wirklich keinen Moment alleine lassen“, sagte der Waliser mit einem schiefen Lächeln. 

„Du hast so Recht.“ Jack schlang die Arme um seine Mitte, zog Ianto eng an sich. „Ab sofort musst du einfach immer an meiner Seite bleiben und auf mich aufpassen.“ Er küsste ihn auf die Stirn. 

„Ich schlage vor, du legst dich ein paar Stunden in deinem Büro auf die Couch und später sehen wir, was ich tun kann, um deinen Mantel zu retten.“ Ianto musterte ihn. „Und dann wirst du mir hoffentlich auch genau erklären, was heute Nacht passiert ist.“

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich das kann.“ Jack hob die Hand, legte sie an Iantos Wange. Die Haut unter seinen Fingern war warm, lebendig. „Aber auf der Couch ist Platz für zwei.“

„Nur, wenn du vorher duschst.“ Ianto rümpfte gespielt entrüstet die Nase. 

„Kann ich dich überreden, mir den Rücken zu waschen?“, erwiderte Jack hoffnungsvoll.

Ianto gab ihm einen kleinen Schubs. „Nein. Aber ich werde auf dich warten. Auf der Couch. Wenn du fertig bist.“ Er küsste ihn. „Also beeil‘ dich.“ 

Und dann war er weg. Doch dieses Mal spürte Jack nicht diesen klaffenden Verlust. Er war überzeugt, dass Ianto auf ihn wartete. 

Jack bückte sich seinem Mantel und breitete ihn liebevoll über der Untersuchungsliege aus, auf der er aufgewacht war und ging unter die Dusche. Lächelnd. 

 

Ende (tbc)

 

Ghosts were created when the first man woke in the night.   
JM Barrie.


	66. A Ghostly Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zum ersten Mal soll Weihnachten im neuen Torchwood Hauptquartier gefeiert werden - und Ianto hat ein überraschendes Geschenk für Jack.

Titel: A Ghostly Christmas  
Autor: Lady Charena (Dezember 2016)  
Fandom: Torchwood   
Storysammlung: 50 Ways I’ll be your Lover  
Episode: --  
Wörter: 3114  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen und andere erwähnt + ein Überraschungsgast  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: ab12, slash, hurt/comfort, AU

 

Summe: Zum ersten Mal soll Weihnachten im neuen Torchwood Hauptquartier gefeiert werden - und Ianto hat ein überraschendes Geschenk für Jack. 

 

Hinweis: Vorgängerstorys dieser Reihe sind: „The Phantom Archivist & Other Ghost Storys”, “The Ghost Position”, “My Heart is a Ghosttown”, “The Ghost Protocol”, “Ghost Fire”, “Ghost in a Window”, “The Ghost Touch”, “The Ghost Holiday” und “Jacks Ghost”.

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. 

 

This is the ghost of you  
Haunting the ghost of me  
We're playing house in these walls forever

„Ghost“ Jamie-Lee Kriewitz

 

Jack nippte an seinem Kaffeebecher und schnitt eine Grimasse, als er sich prompt die Zunge verbrühte. War wohl doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, den kalt gewordenen Kaffee in der Mikrowelle aufzuwärmen, anstatt eine frische Tasse zu machen. Und irgendwie schmeckte er auch komisch, fast wie angebrannt. Ungenießbar. Jahre mit einem Kaffee-Aficionado hatten eben auch bei ihm Spuren hinterlassen. 

Er leerte den Becher in den Ausguss und spülte ihn zur Sicherheit aus. Dann wandte er sich der Kaffeemaschine zu – und stoppte. Der Luxus einer privaten Küchennische in seinem Büro war zwar angenehm, aber er sollte sich wohl mal wieder im Pausenraum blicken lassen. Nicht ohne Grund. Gwen hatte angesichts der kommenden Feiertage das Dekorationsfieber gepackt. Ihr eigenes Heim war schon seit Anfang Dezember nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen. Als Jack vor kurzem sein Patenkind besuchte, traute er seinen Augen kaum. Kein Winkel, der verschont geblieben war. Fenster, Türen und Treppengeländer waren mit beleuchteten Girlanden verziert. Weihnachtlicher Krimskrams auf allen möglichen Flächen. Selbst auf dem Fernseher saß ein Weihnachtsmann mit blinkender Mütze. Anwen führte ihn voll Begeisterung herum und zeigte ihm stolz jedes noch so kleine Detail. Und natürlich stärkten sie sich später mit Kakao und selbstgebackenen Plätzchen mit bunten Zuckerstreuseln. Nur Anwens ungekünstelter Enthusiasmus machte den Kitschfaktor erträglich. 

Nur leider stoppte Gwen auch nicht an ihrem Arbeitsplatz Es begann mit einem Adventskranz im Pausenraum. Dann folgten von Anwen gebastelte Sterne in den Fenstern von Gwens Büro. Ein Weihnachtsmann an der Tür, der zu blinken begann, wenn man sie öffnete – zumindest so lange, bis auf mysteriöse Weise die kleinen Lämpchen in seinen Augen verschwanden. Girlanden aus künstlichem Tannengrün, Stechpalmen und goldenen Mini-Kugeln wanden sich um Treppengeländer. Auf jedem Schreibtisch fand sich ein kleines, weihnachtliches Gesteck mit einer elektrischen Kerze. Jack warf das auf seinem Tisch in den Mülleimer. Ianto holte es später heraus und stellte es auf die Fensterbank, wo es nicht störte. Nun, zumindest nicht physisch. Jack hatte sich weitere Dekorationen verbeten, ohne eine Erklärung dafür zu geben. Gwen titulierte ihn als „Grinch“, versuchte überraschenderweise aber nicht, ihn umzustimmen. 

Und nun hatte Jack auch eine leise Ahnung, wieso sie so schnell aufgegeben hatte. Er starrte ungläubig auf einen riesigen, mit bunten Lichtern und Ornamenten übersäten Weihnachtsbaum, der scheinbar die Hälfte des Pausenraumes – der um diese Uhrzeit verlassen war - für sich beanspruchte. Die Tische waren auf der freien Fläche zusammengeschoben und die Stühle darum drapiert. Sterne aus Goldpapier an den Wänden, ein mit rotnasigen Rentieren bedruckter Tischläufer und mehrere elektrische Kerzen rundeten das Bild ab. Selbst der Getränkeautomat war mit einer Lichterkette umwickelt. 

Schaudernd öffnete Jack den Schrank in dem Tassen und andere Utensilien aufbewahrt wurden. Glubschäugige Elche grinsten ihn von einer Reihe Kaffeebechern breit an. Er schloss ihn hastig wieder. Okay, er musste mit Gwen unbedingt über ihr die Verwendung ihres Budgets für so etwas reden. Ein Glück, dass er seinen eigenen, schlicht blau-gestreiften Becher mitgebracht hatte. Zumindest hatte niemand die Kaffeemaschine verziert, dachte Jack, als das aromatische Gebräu in den Becher gluckerte.

„Es könnte schlimmer sein“, sagte Ianto hinter ihm. 

Ein Lächeln wischte das Stirnrunzeln von Jacks Gesicht. Er wartete, bis der Kaffee durch war und drehte sich um. Ianto saß in einem der Stühle und hatte die Füße auf den Tisch gelegt, allerdings ohne den Rentier-Läufer zu berühren. 

„Der Baum könnte den kompletten Raum ausfüllen?“, meinte Jack und zog einen Stuhl zu sich, um neben Ianto Platz zu nehmen. Er versuchte Iantos Beine weg zu schieben, um dort seinen Kaffee abzustellen – doch seine Hand glitt durch sie. 

„Der Baum könnte pink sein“, entgegnete Ianto trocken und setzte sich so hin, dass seine Füße statt auf dem Tisch in Jacks Schoß landeten. 

Jack schnitt eine Grimasse, während Ianto nach seinem Kaffeebecher griff und genießerisch den Geruch einatmete. Die neuen Einstellungen hatten das Aroma deutlich verbessert. 

„Der Hub existiert nicht mehr, Jack. Vielleicht solltest du ein paar Erinnerungen dort lassen“, murmelte der Waliser, die Augen geschlossen. „Da sind sie besser aufgehoben.“

„Hast du dich mit Alex unterhalten?“, fragte Jack.

Ianto öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an. „Er weiß nicht, wie er gestorben ist. Oder wann“, erinnerte er ihn sanft. „Ich habe deinen Bericht gelesen. Die Fotos gesehen. Die Blutspritzer auf dem Weihnachtsbaum im Hub.“ Ianto schob Jack den Becher zu. „In London. Es war mein Job, Akten nach einem festgelegten Zeitraum aus dem Zentralarchiv zu entfernen und nach Glasgow zum Torchwood Manor zu schicken.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich lese sehr schnell und du weißt, dass ich mir Dinge gut merken kann. Auch wenn ich mir nie hätte vorstellen können, wie ich dieses Wissen später einmal einsetzen würde...“

„Wenn du es nicht getan hättest, hätte ich dich nie gefunden...“ Jack rieb Iantos Bein, das dieses Mal unter seiner Berührung stabil blieb. „Es ist nicht allein die Erinnerung an Alex und den Tod der anderen – das ist eher etwas, um sich an Silvester zu betrinken – sondern auch andere Dinge. Rose hat den Doctor an Weihnachten getroffen. Inmitten einer Invasion...“ Und seine Tochter, irgendwo alleine in Indien, mit ihren Erinnerungen an einen kleinen Jungen, der Weihnachten so geliebt hatte. 

„Eine Tradition, die ich nicht vermissen werde“, meinte Ianto, als Jack nicht weiter sprach. „Die alljährliche Weihnachtsinvasion in London. Gibt es irgendwo da draußen im Universum einen Kalender für Feiertage auf der Erde?“ Er lächelte schief. „Er hat dich nicht vergessen, Jack.“ Er sah zu Jack hoch, der aufgestanden war, und sich über ihn beugte, um ihn auf die Stirn zu küssen. „Niemand kann Jack Harkness vergessen, nicht einmal ein neunhundert Jahre alter Timelord.“

Jack küsste ihn noch einmal. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen und du kannst weiter an dem Trick, deine Kleidung verschwinden zu lassen, üben“, schlug er vor.

Ianto ging auf dem Themenwechsel ein. „Nur, wenn du mir versprichst, dass du Gwen morgen für die ganze Arbeit dankst. Auch wenn es dir nicht gefällt. Sie hat sich wirklich viel Mühe gegeben.“

Jack hielt ihm die Hand hin und Ianto ließ sich von ihm auf die Beine helfen. „Ich sollte ihr das Geld für die Dekoration von ihrem Gehalt abziehen“, entgegnete er. 

„Grinch“, entgegnete Ianto liebevoll und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Trink deinen Kaffee, hol deinen Mantel – ich warte im Wagen auf dich.“ Damit verschwand er.

„Hey, ich bin weder grün noch haarig!“, beschwerte sich Jack – jedoch mit einem Grinsen – und trank seinen Kaffee unzeremoniell auf dem Weg um seinen Mantel aus dem Büro zu holen.

 

Our life won't wait for us to live  
We don't need a lifetime  
to figure out what we miss  
The love we get is the love we give

„Ghost“ Jamie-Lee Kriewitz

 

Ianto schlief. Einen Arm locker über Jacks Mitte gelegt, das Gesicht gegen seinen Oberarm gepresst. In der Dunkelheit war deutlich der goldene Schimmer zu erkennen, der ihn umgab. 

Er wusste, dass er gut war. Aber außer Ianto hatte er noch nie jemand zum Glühen gebracht. 

Das Lächeln verschwand von seinem Gesicht und er legte eine Hand auf Iantos Arm. Die Haut unter seinen Fingern war warm, lebendig. So real. Und doch lauerte gleichsam irgendwo in einem Winkel seines Unterbewusstseins die immer noch die Angst vor dem Erwachen aus einem endlosen Traum. Eingesperrt in seinem Körper, seinem Kopf, wie damals in der Ewigkeit unter der Erde, als John ihn lebendig begraben hatte. Und davor das Ianto nicht mehr existierte - vielleicht nie existiert hatte - nur eine Ausgeburt seiner Fantasie war. Ein Versuch, ihn vor der Unerträglichkeit der Realität zu schützen. 

Und doch… manchmal… in den dunkelsten Stunden… wünschte er, dass dieses Wunder, das ihm Ianto zurückgebracht hatte… auch für Steven funktioniert hätte. Würde er jemals vor die Wahl gestellt…

Als wüsste Ianto, an was er dachte, verpasste er ihm plötzlich einen Tritt gegen das Schienbein. War er wach? Nein, Ianto rollte sich nur auf die andere Seite, wandte ihm den Rücken zu. 

Jack drehte sich ebenfalls auf die Seite, legte den Arm um Iantos Taille und vergrub sein Gesicht im Nacken des Walisers. Er hatte Ianto nie von dem… Was war es gewesen? Ein Traum? Eine Vision? Er hatte ihm nie davon erzählt, wie verloren er sich gefühlt hatte, als er dachte, er hätte Ianto erneut verloren. Wie konnte er, wenn ein winziger Teil von ihm sich wünschte, Iantos Leben gegen das seines Enkels eintauschen zu können…

 

# # #

 

Ein paar Nächte später befand sich Jack erneut alleine im Hub. 

Nun... alleine entsprach nicht völlig der Wahrheit. 

Ianto trieb sich in ihrem neuen Archiv herum – ein Zwischenlager zur Verwahrung von Artefakten, bevor sie nach Glasgow geschickt wurden. Nicht so romantisch wie im Hub, kein nahezu organisch gewachsenes Labyrinth aus Gängen und Räumen, sondern nur eine gut gesicherte, staubfreie und hell beleuchtete Lagerhalle mit Regalen und Behältern neben dem Hauptquartier. Tosh und Owen waren bei ihm. Natürlich konnte er auf dem Überwachungsmonitor nur Ianto sehen (und nur er, denn bisher hatte niemand Alarm geschlagen) aber er hörte ihn von Zeit zu Zeit lachen. 

Gwen hatte frei, um Heiligabend mit ihrer Familie zu verbringen, aber Jack war nicht der einzige, der kein Problem damit hatte, über die Feiertage zu arbeiten. Obwohl es nicht nötig gewesen wäre, denn drei der anderen hatten sich freiwillig zur Nachtschicht in Bereitschaft gemeldet. Gwen hatte den Pausenraum mit Essen, alkoholfreien Getränken und selbstgebackenen Weihnachtsplätzchen versehen, und soweit Jack das feststellen konnte, schienen sie sich mit Kartenspielen und einem Stapel DVDs gut zu unterhalten.

Früher hätte er sich vielleicht zu ihnen gesetzt. Geflirtet, gelacht, sich unterhalten. Aber es war nicht mehr das gleiche. Es waren Menschen, mit denen er arbeitete, von denen er manche mochte, aber sie waren nicht seine Freunde. Gwen hatte sie ausgesucht und aus den Reihen UNITs rekrutiert. Sie waren gut ausgebildet und fähig und es gab keinen Grund zur Kritik an ihrer Arbeit. Nie zuvor hatte Torchwood so reibungslos und effizient funktioniert. Und mit so wenig Verlusten.

Nach Alex‘ Tod, nachdem er das Kommando über Torchwood Drei übernommen hatte, wählte Jack sein neues Team nach Instinkt. Gut, er mochte das eine oder andere Mal mit dieser Methode daneben gelegen haben… Aber er vermisste den Hub. Vermisste die Freundschaft zu seinem Team. Jetzt war er nur noch der Boss. Niemand versuchte sein Freund zu sein. An eine starre Kommandostruktur gewöhnt, kam niemand auch nur auf die Idee. Und Gwen? Nun, Gwens Fokus lag nicht mehr ungeteilt bei Torchwood, ihre Familie war wichtiger, als ihre Arbeit – wie es wohl sein sollte – und er war sich sicher, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis Anwen ein Geschwisterchen bekam. 

Vielleicht war er einfach nur ein alter Mann, der darüber klagte, dass nichts mehr so war wie früher. Auch wenn er das nie zuvor von sich gedacht hatte. 

Er sah kurz im Bereitschaftsraum vorbei und kam sich vor wie ein Eindringling, als die Unterhaltung stoppte und sich ihm drei Gesichter erwartungsvoll zuwandten. Jack sagte, sie sollten sich von ihm nicht stören lassen und wandte sich unnötig lange der Wand voll mit Monitoren zu, über die verschiedene Kameras und Überwachungsprogramme Informationen übermittelten. Nichts. Nicht einmal ein Weevil, der sich in den kalten Nieselregen wagte. Und die „jährliche Weihnachtsinvasion“, wie Ianto es genannt hatte, schien dieses Jahr auch auszufallen. Keine Meldung aus London, wo UNIT die Lage im Auge behielt. 

Zehn – für alle reichlich unbehagliche – Minuten später, überließ Jack sie ihrer Arbeit und wanderte ziellos durch das Gebäude. Vielleicht sollte er Ianto im Archiv einen Besuch abstatten. Er konnte sagen, er fing früh mit der Jahresend-Inventur an, wenn sich jemand darüber wunderte. Die Bürokratie blieb ihm auch hier nicht erspart. 

„Ich werde dir ein Cape nähen müssen.“ 

Ianto hatte es wieder getan. Er würde ein ernsthaftes Gespräch mit seinem jungen Liebhaber über seine Angewohnheit, plötzlich aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen, führen müssen. Oder auch nicht. 

„Ein Cape?“, fragte Jack und wandte sich mit einem Lächeln zu ihm um. Seine Laune besserte sich schlagartig. 

„Standard für einsame Superhelden in eisigen Festungen“, erklärte Ianto leichthin und trat zu ihm.

„Aber wir befinden uns in einem gut heizten Bürogebäude“, meinte Jack und legte die Hände auf die Hüften des anderen Mannes. „Und ich bin nicht einsam. Nicht mehr.“ Er beugte sich vor und küsste Ianto auf die Stirn. „Das ist ein „Nein, Danke“ zu einem Cape.“ 

Ianto lachte. „Gute Antwort. Nach all der Mühe, die ich immer hatte, deinen Mantel zusammen zu flicken, wäre ich enttäuscht, wenn du deinen Stil ändern würdest.“ Er hakte einen Arm um Jacks Nacken. „Ich würde jetzt zwar gerne mit dir darüber diskutieren, warum ein Teil meiner Sachen hier im Archiv eingelagert ist, aber zuerst habe ich ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für dich.“

Gwen hatte diejenigen von Iantos privaten Dingen, die sie aus seiner zerstörten Wohnung hatte retten können, im Archiv eingelagert – darunter sein Lieblingsanzug, seine Tagebücher und ein paar Erinnerungsfotos. 

„Ist es in deiner Hose? Darf ich es gleich auspacken?“ Jack packte ihn mit übertrieben lüsternem Gesichtsausdruck und zog ihn noch enger an sich. 

„Lustgreis.“ Ianto gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern und wand sich dann geschickt aus seinem Griff. „Es ist nicht hier. Wir brauchen deinen Wagen – oh, und die Tafel Schokolade aus deiner Schreibtischschublade. Tosh und Owen warten schon.“ 

„Schokolade?“, wiederholte Jack fragend. „Wo fahren wir hin? Und was haben Tosh und Owen damit zu tun? Ist mein Geschenk ein Vierer?“

„Es ist eine Überraschung.“ Ianto verschwand durch die Tür in Jacks Büro – ohne besagte Tür zu öffnen. 

Jack folgte ihm. Er nahm seinen Mantel und zog ihn an, während Ianto in der Schreibtischschublade wühlte und ihm schließlich triumphierend eine Tafel Schokolade reichte. 

„Gehen wir.“ Ianto sah ihn ungeduldig an und Jack folgte ihm amüsiert. 

 

# # #

 

Eine halbe Stunde später fand sich Jack zu seiner Überraschung auf dem Dach des Millennium Centre wieder. Der Nieselregen hatte aufgehört, aber es war kalt. Jack schlug den Kragen seines Mantels hoch und sah sich um. Überall um sie herum verwandelte Weihnachtsbeleuchtung die Stadt in ein atemberaubendes, goldglänzendes Lichtermeer. 

„Wo sind Tosh und Owen?“, wandte er sich an Ianto, der neben ihm wartete, plötzlich die Geduld in Person.

„Tosh ist dort drüber, direkt neben der Tür, durch die wir gekommen sind.“ Ianto sah in die Richtung und nickte. „Sie hat mir gerade gesagt, dass Owen im Archiv geblieben ist. Er hat Angst, nass zu werden – und einen Stapel medizinische Zeitschriften, die er lesen will.“ Ianto drehte sich ihm wieder zu und grinste. „Er ist so stolz darauf, dass er gelernt hat, umzublättern.“

Jack winkte Tosh zu. „Sag ihr, ich vermisse sie.“

„Tosh hat dich gehört.“ Ianto sah in den Himmel hoch. „Hier ist sie.“

„Sie?“ Jack folgte seinem Blick. „Wer...“ Er brach ab. Da war ein Geräusch… er kannte es, aber… konnte es wirklich… Ein Luftzug streifte sie und einen Moment später landete auf der anderen Seite des Daches… Myfanwy. Elegant faltete sie ihre Flügel. 

Der Pteranodon stieß ein heiseres Krächzen aus und machte ein paar unbeholfene Tippelschritte in Richtung der beiden Männer. Sie legte den Kopf schief, um sie zu betrachten.

Jack trat ungläubig zu ihr und berührte die ledrige, schuppige Haut, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass er nicht träumte. Myfanwy stupste ihn an, dann wehte ihm fischig-fäuliger Atem ins Gesicht, als sie fordernd krächzte. 

Lachend zog Jack die Schokolade aus der Manteltasche – Zartbitter, jetzt verstand er, warum Ianto darauf bestanden hatte, dass er sie mitnahm – packte sie aus und brach ein Stück ab, dass er ihr zuwarf. 

Zufrieden schüttelte Myfanwy sich und trippelte ein paar Schritte auf dem Dach auf und ab. 

Jack sah Ianto an. „Ich verstehe nicht… Wie hast du sie gefunden?“

„Sie hat uns gefunden, Jack. Myfanwy ist immer wieder hierher gekommen, hat in den Ruinen des Hubs nach uns gesucht. Unglaublich, dass sie in all der Zeit niemand entdeckt hat.“ Ianto lehnte sich gegen ihn. „Sie kann uns sehen. Tosh und mich und die anderen“, sagte er leise. „Aber es hat lange gedauert, bis sie uns wieder vertraute. Sie musste sich so lange vor Menschen verstecken.“

„Unglaublich ist genau das richtige Wort.“ Jack brach noch ein Stück Schokolade ab und der Pteranodon wandte den Kopf, trippelte gierig wieder zu ihm. „Wir müssen einen Unterschlupf für sie finden.“ Er warf ihr die Schokolade zu und obwohl Myfanwy schwerfällig wirkte, schnappte sie es im Flug und verschlang es. 

„Wie wäre es mit dem Lagerhaus, in dem ich euch beide das erste Mal miteinander bekannt gemacht habe?“, schlug Ianto vor. „Für den Anfang. Es gehört immer noch Torchwood, oder?“

„Keine Ahnung. Ich frage Gwen.“ Jack küsste ihn. „Danke.“ Er drehte den Kopf in die Richtung, in der er Toshiko vermutete. „Danke, Tosh.“ 

„Sie ist da drüben, bei Myfanwy“, korrigierte Ianto ihn lächelnd. „Sie sagt, Frohe Weihnachten – und du sollst...“ Er stoppte und seine Wangen wurden rot.

„Was sagt sie?“, fragte Jack neugierig.

„Sie hat nur einen Vorschlag gemacht, wie du dich bei mir bedanken kannst.“ Ianto grinste. „Und das werde ich garantiert nicht wiederholen.“

„Ich denke, mir fällt was ein.“ Er zwinkerte Tosh zu und legte den Arm um Ianto. „Glaubst du, wir bringen sie dazu, dem Wagen zu folgen? Ich kann ihr schlecht ein Halsband umlegen und sie an der Leine zum Lagerhaus führen.“

„Wenn du ihr noch ein bisschen Schokolade gibst, dann folgt sie dir überall hin.“ Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich würde dir allerdings davon abraten, sich wieder an ihre Beine zu hängen und mit ihr zu fliegen.“

„Das wäre mein zweiter Vorschlag gewesen“, neckte ihn Jack. „Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass ich sie jemals wiedersehe.“

„Tosh und ich warten unten im Auto auf dich. Da ist es wärmer.“ Ianto sah Myfanwy an, die sie so aufmerksam beobachtete, als verstehe sie jedes Wort. „Ihr beide könnt ja nachkommen, wenn ihr euch genug begrüßt habt.“

„Was meinst du damit? Wie soll ich sie denn dazu bringen, mit uns...“ Aber das Dach war bereits leer. Jack wandte sich dem Pteranodon zu. „Okay, meine Hübsche, hör mir jetzt gut zu und du bekommst all die Schokolade – und so viel Fisch – wie du futtern kannst...“

 

Ende (tbc)


	67. Weihnachten ist für die Katz‘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weihnachten ist eine aufregende Zeit für Moses und Curry.

Titel: Weihnachten ist für die Katz‘  
Autor: Lady Charena (Dezember 2016)  
Fandom: Torchwood 50 Ways  
Episode: Season 2  
Wörter: 1332  
Charaktere: Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, Moses, Curry (OMKitten), Devi (OFC) erwähnt  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: A/R, pg, slash, Feiertage  
Beta: T‘Len

Summe: Weihnachten ist eine aufregende Zeit für Moses und Curry.

Frühere Storys der Moses-Curry-und-Devi Reihe: „Die Beobachterin“, „Lauscher an der Wand“ (Adventskalenderstory 2012 / Türchen 4), „Der Ausreißer“, „The Cat Who Came to Dinner“, „Ein Geschenk auf vier Pfoten“ (Storysammlung: Weihnachten mit der Familie), „Catsitting“ und „Der Kater im Haus“. 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Es klirrte im Wohnzimmer.

„Jetzt bist du an der Reihe.“ Ianto hob nicht einmal den Blick von der Zeitung, die er vor sich auf dem Küchentisch ausgebreitet hatte. „Ich war heute bereits zweimal nachsehen.“ 

Jack stopfte sich den Rest seiner Scheibe Toast in den Mund, spülte mit Kaffee nach und leckte Himbeerkonfitüre aus den Mundwinkeln, bevor er aufstand und dabei Krümel auf den Fußboden rieselte. „Es ist nicht unsere Katze“, murrte er um den letzten Bissen Toast herum. 

„Nein“, entgegnete Ianto ungerührt und biss von seiner eigenen Toastscheibe ab – wesentlich manierlicher, allerdings – bestrichen mit einer dünnen Schicht schottischen Heidehonigs, den Archie als Weihnachtsgeschenk an ihn geschickt hatte. „Aber jemand hat angeboten, auf Curry für ein paar Tage aufzupassen, ohne mich vorher darüber zu informieren. Und jemand meinte, dass es kein Problem wäre, ihm beizubringen, dass ein Weihnachtsbaum kein Spielzeug ist.“ Er legte den Rest des Toasts ab, tippte mit der Fingerspitze einen Tropfen Honig auf, der auf dem Tellerrand gelandet war und leckte anschließend seine Fingerspitze sauber. Gründlich. Sehr gründlich, wie Jack fand. Mussten sie wirklich immer als Erste im Hub sein?

Seit der Rift Ende der Sechziger einige Bienenkörbe samt lebendem Inhalt in Cardiff ausgespuckt hatte, war der Leiter des Torchwood-Manors in seiner Freizeit ein begeisterter Imker. Der Honig, den die Bienen produzierten, unterschied sich in Nichts von dem irdischer Bienen und für gewöhnlich aßen ihn Archie und die Torchwood-Agenten in Glasgow selbst. Seit Ianto und Tosh Torchwood Zwei im letzten Jahr dabei unterstützt hatten, ihr computerisiertes Archiv-System upzudaten (einiges dort stammte noch aus der Gründungszeit Torchwoods) erhielten die beiden für ihre Mühe je ein Glas des raren Ertrages zu Weihnachten. Bei aller Liebe – und einem gemeinsamen Leben – Jack musste sich schon etwas einfallen lassen, damit er etwas von der süßen Leckerei abbekam. 

Sich davor zu drücken, nachzusehen, was der pubertäre Kater ihrer Nachbarin nun wieder angestellt hatte, war da wirklich nicht hilfreich. Und immerhin hatte tatsächlich er Devi angeboten, Curry für ein paar Tage aufzunehmen. Schließlich kümmerte sich Devi oft genug um Moses. Und eine Katze oder zwei Katzen, machte das wirklich einen Unterschied?

Ja, es machte einen Unterschied. Zumindest, wenn eine davon gerade etwas älter als ein Jahr war und sich in einer wilden Phase befand. Zum wiederholten Male. Oder vielleicht vermisste der graue Kater mit den eleganten weißen Söckchen einfach nur Devi. Sie war alles andere als froh darüber gewesen, einen Tag nach Weihnachten in London an einem Seminar teilzunehmen. Sie musste für einen Kollegen einspringen, den die Grippe erwischt hatte. (Oder der das zumindest behauptete.) 

Jetzt kam ein dumpfes Poltern aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Jack verzichtete auf weitere Einwände – und vorerst darauf, weiter zu frühstücken - und verließ die Küche. Ianto schüttelte den Kopf, seufzte und griff wieder nach seinem Toast.

Auf den ersten Blick war alles ruhig im Wohnzimmer. Und er konnte auch keine sichtbaren Schäden entdecken.

Die beiden Kater saßen einträchtig vor dem Weihnachtsbaum und starrten zu den blinkenden Lichtern und glänzenden Kugeln hoch. Die verkörperte Unschuld. Es hätte Jack nicht gewundert, wenn ihnen Engelsflügel aus dem Rücken gewachsen wären. 

Der Baum stand noch an seinem Platz. 

Als Curry vor einem Jahr, kurz vor den Feiertagen, in ihr Leben getreten war, hatten sie bereits allerhand Unfug mit dem Katzenkind erlebt. Doch inzwischen war Curry älter, Devi hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben, ihn gut zu erziehen und Moses schien durchaus als Vorbild herzuhalten. Was konnte da schiefgehen?

„Okay“, sagte Jack, seine beste böser-Cop-Stimme benutzend. „Was ist hier passiert?“

Der Reaktion der beiden Katzen nach ließ seine Performance zu wünschen übrig. Sie reagierten nämlich überhaupt nicht. 

Die Augen leicht zusammengekniffen, musterte Jack den mit Kugeln in unterschiedlichen Goldtönen geschmückten Baum. (Plastikkugeln natürlich, Scherben und Katzenpfoten vertrugen sich nicht.) Dazu eine LED-Lichterkette, die echten Kerzen nachempfunden waren und eine Kette aus dunkelroten Perlen. Auch der glitzernde, goldenen Stern auf der Spitze saß noch da, wo er sein sollte. Bis auf ein paar Schnipsel Geschenkpapier, zerfetzt von Katzenkrallen, die Iantos scharfen Augen entgangen sein mussten, war nichts…

Moment. 

Da war doch eine Lücke in den sorgfältig angeordneten Ornamenten. Genauer gesagt, mehrere Lücken. Es hingen definitiv weniger Kugeln an den unteren Zweigen des künstlichen Baumes als vorher. Vielleicht waren sie heruntergefallen, als die Katzen sich darunter herumtrieben? Jack ging in die Hocke und hob vorsichtig ein paar der Zweige hoch. 

Curry verließ neugierig seinen Platz neben Moses und stellte sich mit den Vorderpfoten auf Jacks Fuß, um besser sehen zu können, was der Mensch da tat. 

Aber unter den Zweigen fand sich nichts als ein paar abgefallene Nadeln. 

Jack sah die Kater an und kraulte ihn unter dem Kinn. „Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Hinweis, Kumpel?“, meinte er. „Wir wollen doch schließlich alle nicht, dass Ianto mit uns böse ist.“

Curry spitzte die Ohren, als wüsste er genau, wovon Jack sprach. Seine Antwort bestand jedoch daraus, an einem losen Faden am großen Zeh von Jacks Socke zu knabbern, was ihm nicht wirklich weiterhalf. Sanft befreite Jack seine Socke aus dem Maul des Katers. Noch immer in der Hocke, sah er sich aus dieser Perspektive um. Die Kugeln konnte sich ja nicht in Luft aufgelöst haben!

Doch es fanden sich weder unter der Couch noch unter dem Regal, das ihre Stereoanlage enthielt, goldene Weihnachtskugeln. Und ansonsten gab es keine Möbel, unter denen man etwas verstecken könnte, das höher als eine Münze war. 

Er richtete sich auf, bereit seine Niederlage einzugestehen und darauf zu hoffen, dass den Katzen das Spiel zu langweilig wurde. Oder es an der Zeit war, den Baum ab zu schmücken. Je nachdem, was früher eintraf.

In diesem Augenblick fiel ihm ein Ort auf, den er noch nicht überprüft hatte. Einfach, weil der Sessel sonst nicht in der Ecke stand. Er war dorthin verschoben worden, um Platz für den Baum zu schaffen. 

Jack zog den Sessel weg und wurde mit einem hässlichen Geräusch – eine der Kugeln war zwischen Möbel und Wand geraten – und dem Anblick von nicht weniger als fünf goldenen Kugeln – eine davon nun mit einer Delle – belohnt. Kopfschüttelnd machte Jack sich daran, sie aufzusammeln, aufmerksam von den beiden Katern beobachtet. 

Er legte die Kugeln in eine Schublade, es lohnte sich kaum, sie nochmals aufzuhängen, nur damit sich die Katzen wieder damit vergnügten. Dann wandte Jack sich den beiden Unschuldslämmern im Katzenpelz zu. „Pfoten weg vom Baum, verstehen wir uns?“, sagte er so streng, wie es möglich war – konfrontiert mit so viel Charme und Knuddligkeit. Vor allem Curry, der da saß und sich mit einem Pfötchen wie verlegen über die Nase wischte, trug dick auf. 

Jack ging zurück in die Küche, um noch einen Kaffee zu trinken, bevor sie sich auf den Weg in den Hub machten. 

Curry und Moses wechselten einen Blick, dann nahm der jüngere Kater Anlauf und katapultierte sich auf den Baum. Zielstrebig auf die Spitze zu kletternd, wo der große Stern lockte. Immerhin hatte er eine neue Sammlung aufzubauen, nachdem die Kugeln weg waren.

Moses schnurrte wohlwollend und machte es sich bequem. Es war so praktisch, einen jungen Kater im Haus zu haben.

Ianto war gerade dabei, die Zeitung zusammen zu falten. Jack goss sich eine frische Tasse Kaffee ein. 

Im Wohnzimmer kippte der Weihnachtsbaum fast in Zeitlupe auf die Seite. 

Moses verschwand vorsichtshalber unter die Couch und ließ Curry zurück, der verdutzt zwischen Lichterketten und Kugeln saß.

Schöne Bescherung…

 

Ende


	68. It‘s a big big world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weshalb man nie mit einem Artefakt hantieren sollte, wenn man müde ist...

Titel: It‘s a big big world  
Autor: Lady Charena (März 2017)  
Fandom: Torchwood 50 Ways  
Episode: Season 2  
Wörter:3861  
Charaktere: Dai (OMCat), Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, andere erwähnt  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: A/R, pg12  
Beta: T‘Len

Summe: Weshalb man nie mit einem Artefakt hantieren sollte, wenn man müde ist...

Vorgängerstorys: „Der Konkurrent“, „Ein Abend zu Dritt“, „Dating Mr. Jones… and his Cat“ (Storysammlung Weihnachten mit der Familie), „Cat-Napped?“, „Frühstück mit Katze“, „Good Morning, Sunshine“ und „Der Ring“.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Für das Entstehen dieser Story trägt allerdings nicht Übermüdung die Verantwortung, sondern eine Episode der Serie „Bezaubernde Jeannie“, die ich kürzlich gesehen habe. 

 

„Willst du den wirklich mit in die Wohnung nehmen?“, fragte Ianto skeptisch, als Jack den rot lackierten Containment-Behälter aus dem Kofferraum seines Wagens holte.

„Die Sensoren sagen, es ist inaktiv. Keinerlei Energieabstrahlung, also harmlos.“ Jack prüfte, ob das Schloss an der Abdeckung unter der sich ihre Ausrüstung befand, eingerastet war und sah dann den jungen Waliser an. „Ich will nur vermeiden, dass wir vergessen, ihn mit in den Hub zu nehmen, wenn Owen uns mit dem Rover von hier abholt.“ Er schloss die Kofferraumklappe. „Ich bin hungrig. Bestellen wir Pizza?“

„Zum Frühstück?“ Der jüngere Mann sah auf seine Armbanduhr. Kurz nach fünf. „Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass jetzt schon jemand liefert. Keine Sorge, du musst nicht verhungern. Ich mache dir eines meiner berühmten Omelette – das schaffe ich sogar im Halbschlaf.“ Ianto hielt ihm die Tür auf. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten, endlich unter die Dusche zu kommen.“

„Willst du Gesellschaft?“ Jack warf ihm einen Blick und ein Grinsen über die Schulter zu. „Ein bisschen Hilfe beim Rückenwaschen? Ich bin gerne hilfreich.“

„Ich weiß.“ Ianto folgte ihm die Treppe hoch. „Wie hungrig bist du? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich genug Energie habe, mit dir zu duschen und dich dann noch zu füttern.“ 

Es war eine schwere Entscheidung, aber schließlich gewann Jacks knurrender Magen ganz knapp. Sie hatten fast die ganze Nacht durchgearbeitet und sich damit einen freien Vormittag reichlichst verdient. Er würde sehen, wie Ianto es mit Mittagessen im Bett hielt. Und damit meinte er garantiert nicht Omeletts...

Dai begrüßte Ianto als käme er eben von einer sechswöchigen Safari zurück. Jacks Begrüßung fiel weniger enthusiastisch aus. Eher ein kühles Nicken und ein „Auch wieder da“ - so kam es zumindest rüber. 

Während Jack den Behälter abstellte, den Mantel und seine schmutzigen Schuhe auszog, sonnte sich Dai sichtlich in der Aufmerksamkeit seines menschlichen Mitbewohners. Es war ja geradezu peinlich, wie Dai anbiedernd schnurrend um Iantos Knöchel strich, bis der Waliser ihn hochhob und dafür lobte, was für ein braver Kater er doch gewesen sei. Definitiv ein Glücksfall, dass Jack keine Eifersucht kannte. 

Ianto ging ins Schlafzimmer, um sich umzuziehen – gefolgt von Dai, der offenbar sicherstellen wollte, dass sein Mensch nicht einfach wieder verschwand. Jack sah ihm mit einem Lächeln nach, bevor er im Wohnzimmer den Fernseher einschaltete, um die Frühnachrichten zu sehen. Die waren bereits vorbei, also schaltete er das Gerät wieder ab – Tosh würde ohnehin im Internet prüfen, ob irgendetwas von Torchwoods Aktivitäten unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit erregte oder es sonst etwas gab, das für sie von Interesse sein könnte. 

Jack schlenderte in die Küche. Er angelte mit einem Gähnen einen Milchkarton aus dem Kühlschrank und nahm einen großen Schluck. Schmeckte irgendwie anders als sonst... Vielleicht nicht mehr die frischeste... Er wollte gerade einen Blick aufs Verfallsdatum werfen, als ihn Dai ablenkte, der sich zu seinen Füßen lautstark beschwerte. 

„Okay, okay, gedulde dich noch einen Moment.“ Jack sah den Kater an, der ungerührt zurück starrte. „Ianto gibt dir sicher gleich dein Frühstück.“

„Er hat jeden Grund, sich zu beschweren“, kam es trocken von Ianto, der zu ihm trat und ihm die Milchpackung aus der Hand nahm. „Du trinkst ihm immerhin gerade seine Milch weg. Das ist Katzenmilch“, setzte er hinzu, als Jack ihn verständnislos ansah und drehte die Packung so, dass die Zeichnung einer zufrieden dreinblickenden Katze mit Milchbart zu sehen war, die sich auf der Vorderseite befand.

„Ist das Milch mit extra Mäusen?“, fragte Jack. „Das würde den pelzigen Belag auf meiner Zunge erklären.“ Er streckte die Zunge heraus, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen. „Oder ist das die Milch von Mäusen?““

„Komiker.“ Ianto goss ein wenig der Milch in Dais Schüssel und der Kater machte sich darüber her, ab und zu misstrauische Blicke in Jacks Richtung werfend. Wenn es um das Füllen seines Magens ging, verstand Dai absolut keinen Spaß.

Ianto räumte kopfschüttelnd die Katzenmilch zurück in den Kühlschrank und nahm dafür Eier, Butter und ein Stück Käse heraus. Sah so aus, als könnten auch Jack ein paar Stunden Schlaf nicht schaden…

###

Jack hatte sein Omelette mit Käse und Tomaten bekommen. Dai hatte sich nützlich gemacht, die leeren Eierschalen innen gründlich ausgeleckt und ein paar zu Boden gefallene Käsekrümel vertilgt. Ianto spülte den letzten Bissen gebutterten Toast mit dem Rest seines Kaffees hinunter und stellte mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen die leeren Teller in die Spülmaschine. Wie so oft hatte Jack die richtige Idee gehabt, das war besser als mit leerem Magen ins Bett zu gehen. 

„Ich gehe noch rasch unter die Dusche“, verkündete der Waliser. „Kann ich euch beide so lange alleine lassen ohne das es zu weiteren Missverständnissen kommt?“

„Ich räume auf.“ Jack schob seinen Stuhl zurück und klemmte um ein Haar Dais Schwanz ein. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sich der Kater hinter ihm befand. 

Dai quittierte das Versehen mit einem wütenden Fauchen und brachte sich hastig auf der Fensterbank in Sicherheit, wo er sich in sein Kissen kuschelte und mit angelegten Ohren böse Blicke in Jacks Richtung schickte.

Ianto wandte sich mit einem leisen Seufzen, aber ansonsten kommentarlos, ab und ging duschen. Die beiden würden sich in den nächsten zehn Minuten schon nicht gegenseitig umbringen.

„Nur damit das klar ist, das war keine Absicht“, teilte Jack dem Kater mit und machte sich daran, Tassen in die Spülmaschine zu räumen und den Herd abzuwischen. 

Weder Mensch noch Tier bemerkten, dass der rote Containment-Behälter im Flur angefangen hatte, zu vibrieren.

###

Ein vage vertrautes Geräusch riss Jack aus dem Schlaf. Es war dunkel, als er die Augen öffnete und es dauerte einen Moment, bevor ihm einfiel, dass Ianto spezielle Jalousien hatte, um sein Schlafzimmer auch tagsüber zu verdunkeln. Da war das Geräusch wieder und das Bett schien mit ihm zu vibrieren. Ein Gewitter?

Jack setzte sich auf und spürte überrascht, wie er tiefer in die Matratze sank. Seit wann war Iantos Bett so weich? Bevor er sich weiter darüber wundern konnte, blinkten neben ihm zwei grüne Lichter auf. Das Grollen ertönte wieder und brachte das Bett unter ihm zum Vibrieren. 

Was ging hier vor sich? Jack tastete nach dem Schalter der Nachttischlampe, von der er wusste, dass sie zu seiner Rechten sein musste – und griff ins Leere. Um ihn herum befanden sich nur… Kissen? Es fühlte sich nach Kissen an, aber Jack war sich sicher, dass sich nur zwei im Bett befunden hatten, als er eingeschlafen war. Die grünen Lichter entfernten sich von ihm und verschwanden plötzlich, begleitet von einem dumpfen Aufschlag, als wäre etwas Schweres auf den Boden gefallen. 

Jack machte sich daran, nach Ianto zu tasten. Der junge Waliser hatte direkt neben ihm gelegen, nahe genug für einen ausgiebigen Gute-Nacht-Kuss… oder mehrere… doch jetzt schien er sich von ihm entfernt zu haben. Und irgendetwas stimmte mit dem Bett nicht. Er sank viel zu tief ein, so als ob er auf einem gigantischen Kissen saß. 

Ein gigantisches Kissen? Jack fuhr mit den Handflächen über die Oberfläche auf der er saß. Kühle, glatte Baumwolle. Wie der Bezug seines Kopfkissens. Es roch leicht nach Schweiß, nach Ianto und möglicherweise nach Katze, da Dai gerne darauf schlief. 

Hmh. Musste ein Traum sein. Ein wirklich interessanter Traum. Er konnte ihn ebenso gut genießen.

Jack stand auf und schaffte es, die Balance zu halten, obwohl er bis über die Knöchel einsank. Er bewegte sich langsam vorwärts – es hatte etwas von dem Versuch, durch hohen Schnee zu stapfen – als er plötzlich ins Leere trat. Jack fiel vorwärts und landete mit dem Gesicht voraus auf einer weiteren, glücklicherweise ebenfalls weichen Oberfläche. 

Er rappelte sich hoch und tastete sich weiter vorwärts. Nach einigen weiteren Schritten stieß er gegen eine Art weichen Berg. Musste noch eines dieser gigantischen Kissen sein. Diese Traum war weitaus weniger interessant, als er am Anfang gedacht hatte. Jack fand Halt und zog sich hoch. 

„Aua! Was zum… Jack?“ 

Hey, er hatte Ianto gefunden. Vielleicht wurde dieser Traum jetzt unterhaltsamer! Seine Hand berührte den Arm des anderen Mannes. „Ianto?“

„Wer sonst?“, grummelte der Waliser. „War sonst noch jemand in diesem Bett? Wieso hast du mich getreten?“

„Das war keine Absicht“, versicherte ihm Jack. „Es ist zu dunkel, um zu sehen, wohin ich laufe.“

„Will ich wissen, warum du nicht schläfst?“, fragte Ianto mit einem Seufzen. „Was ist mit meinem Bett passiert?“ 

„Oh, mach dir darüber keine Gedanken“, verkündete Jack fröhlich. „Es ist nur ein Traum.“

„Ein Traum?“, wiederholte Ianto. „Was soll das heißen?“

„Nun, ich träume und du kommst darin vor.“ Jacks Hand ging auf Wanderschaft über Iantos Brustkorb. „Obwohl du da normalerweise etwas netter zu mir bist.“

„Das überrascht mich jetzt gewaltig“, spottete Ianto und stoppte Jacks Finger, die sich unter das T-Shirt schoben, das er nach dem Duschen angezogen hatte. „Jack, ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass ich nicht träume. Und ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass du ebenfalls wach bist.“

„Hast du in deinem Bett gigantische Kissen, die du mir bisher vorenthalten hast?“, erwiderte Jack leichthin – und keineswegs entmutigt. Das war sein Traum, richtig? Da war sicher noch ein bisschen Action drin. 

„Hast du schon einmal davon gehört, dass zwei Menschen den gleichen Traum teilen?“, fragte Ianto. Er klang jetzt angespannt.

„Nein, aber...“

„Entweder teilen wir den elben Traum, oder wir sind beide wach und sitzen auf einem gigantischen Kissen. Oder ich träume und das hier ist ein Alptraum, in dem du eine Gastrolle spielst.“ Ianto packte Jacks Hand, die er immer noch festhielt, fester. „Und mir gefällt die Idee nicht, dass ich wach bin, Jack.“

„Was sollte es sonst sein, außer einem Traum. Ich...“ Aber Jack sprach nicht weiter, weil genau in diesem Moment dieses unerklärlich vertraute Geräusch zu hören war, von dem ihm nicht einfallen wollte, was es war. Und da waren auch wieder diese beiden grünen Lichter, weit weg, aber deutlich zu erkennen.

Und dann schwankte die Welt um sie herum und Jack gelang es zuerst noch, Iantos Hand fest zu halten, jedoch verlor er den Halt und wurde wild hin und her geworfen, rollte ein Stück und landete schließlich auf einer etwas härteren Fläche, die aber nicht schwankte.

Jack setzte sich auf. „Ianto? Ianto, bist du okay?“, rief er.

„Ich… glaube, ich bin okay“, ertönte Iantos Stimme nicht weit von ihm entfernt. „Was war das?“

„Ein Erdbeben?“, schlug Jack vor, obwohl ihm das selbst nicht sehr wahrscheinlich vorkam.

„In Wales?“, erwiderte Ianto, seine Stimme eine Oktave höher als sonst. 

Jack schwieg einen Moment. „Ich glaube, du hast Recht“, meinte er dann. „Das ist kein Traum.“

„Danke. Hast du auch eine Idee, was es dann sein könnte?“ Sarkasmus färbte die Stimme des jungen Walisers. 

„Nun...“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern, obwohl Ianto das im Dunkeln nicht sehen konnte. „Entweder hat sich dein Bett um das Hundertfache vergrößert, seit wir eingeschlafen sind. Oder…?“

„Oder?“ Iantos Hand fand seinen Arm.

„Oder wir sind geschrumpft“, beendete Jack den Satz und legte den Arm um die Schultern seines Partners. 

Ianto erschauderte. „Sag mir bitte, dass du versuchst, witzig zu sein?“

Das Grollen ertönte wieder, bevor Jack antworten konnte und ein bestialischer Gestank schlug ihnen entgegen. Die grünen Lichter waren nun direkt vor ihnen und Jack schob sich vor Ianto, um ihn zu schützen. 

„Dai!“

Also das war jetzt wirklich nicht der richtige Moment, sich um den Kater Sorgen zu machen! 

„Jack, das ist Dai.“ Ianto drängte sich an ihm vorbei. „Cath da. Dai. Ich bin es. Mae'n mi. Du musst keine Angst haben.“

Oh gut. Wenigstens einer von ihnen, der sich keine Sorgen machen musste. 

Die grünen Lichter blinkten aus und an. Verdammt, das waren keine Lichter, das waren Dais Augen. Katzenaugen leuchteten wirklich im Dunkeln. Bisher hatte Jack das noch nie bewusst wahrgenommen. 

Das Grollen… nein, das Schnurren ertönte wieder, direkt über ihnen. Die Erschütterungen, das musste der Kater gewesen sein, der auf dem Bett herumsprang. 

Huh. Das bedeutete, sie waren wirklich geschrumpft. Das war sogar für Jack neu.

Ianto redete noch immer besänftigend auf seinen Kater ein, der zwar nicht zu sehen, aber zu hören war. Und zu riechen.

„Ianto, ich denke, wir...“ Bevor Jack den Satz beenden konnte, geriet die Welt um sie herum wieder ins Wanken und er verlor das Gleichgewicht, fiel auf den Rücken. Einen Augenblick später landete Ianto auf ihm.

„Alles okay?“, fragte der Waliser atemlos, nachdem er sich von Jack gerollt hatte.

„Wir können das gerne nochmal wiederholen“, flachste Jack. „Unter günstigeren Umständen.“

„Du denkst wirklich immer nur in eine Richtung“, murrte Ianto. „Du hast Dai erschreckt.“

„Ich habe Dai erschreckt?“ Jack rappelte sich hoch. „Er ist im Moment fünfmal so groß wie ich. Mindestens. Oder noch größer.“

„Hast du zufälligerweise auch schon eine Theorie, wie das passieren konnte?“ Iantos Stimme klang weiter entfernt. 

„Wo willst du hin?“ Jack tastete blindlings nach ihm. „Ianto?“ 

„Sprich weiter. Ich habe eine Idee.“ 

„Nun, ich habe im Moment keine“, erwiderte Jack. „Ich bin offen für Vorschläge.“

„Es muss das Artefakt sein, dass wir heute Morgen mit nach Hause gebracht haben.“ Iantos Stimme klang jetzt gepresst, angestrengt. Dann fluchte er, etwas unanständig klingendes, das Jack nicht verstand, weil er walisisch sprach. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Jack das gerne vertieft…

Und dann wurde es plötzlich hell. Nun, heller als zuvor. Jack sah sich um. Er stand vor einem Kissen, das sich hinter ihm wie ein verschneiter Hügel erhob. Dai war verschwunden, genau wie Ianto… Nein, halt. Ianto stand auf dem Nachttischchen neben dem Bett. Er hatte die Lampe angeknipst. 

Jack folgte der Ecke des Kissens bis zur Bettkante. Er sah zu Ianto hoch. „Wie hast du das gemacht? Im Dunkeln?“

Ianto kletterte am Stromkabel der Lampe herunter wie an einem Seil und landete neben ihm. „Ich kenne mich in meinem Bett aus“, meinte er, leicht außer Atem. 

„Mein cleverer Ianto.“ Jack küsste ihn zur Belohnung. 

Der Waliser verzog das Gesicht. „Musst du das sagen, als wäre ich eine Katze, die gelernt hat, das Katzenklo zu benutzen.“ Er sah Jack an. „Was machen wir jetzt?“ Mit einer Handbewegung schloss er das ganze Bett ein. „Wir sind was? Gerade mal 20 Zentimeter groß?“

„Vielleicht kann Dai uns durch die Wohnung tragen. Wir könnten auf seinem Rücken reiten. Was denkst du, wie würde ich mich als Lady Godiva machen?“ Wie üblich war Jack nackt ins Bett gegangen, im Gegensatz zu Ianto, der eine Stoffhose und ein T-Shirt trug. 

„Hast du auch hilfreiche Vorschläge?“, entgegnete Ianto, der wirklich keinen Humor in ihrer Situation sehen konnte. 

„Wir könnten einfach warten.“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht ist es nur ein temporärer Effekt. Außerdem wird Owen hier früher oder später auftauchen, um uns ab zu holen.“

„Und was ist, wenn dieses Ding ihn dann auch schrumpft, hm? Oder vielleicht hat es bereits alle anderen Leute im Gebäude geschrumpft. Wer weiß, welche Reichweite es hat.“ Manchmal hasste Ianto sein Leben. Hasste Torchwood. Er hätte Schneider werden sollen, wie sein Vater. Ein sehr unterschätzter, aber ruhiger und sicherer Beruf. 

„Dai ist nicht geschrumpft.“ Nun, das war doch ein beruhigender Gedanke. „Glaubst du, du könntest ihn dazu bringen, dass er dein oder mein Handy holt? Erinnerst du dich, wie er meine Socken durch die Gegend geschleift hat? Gut, ein Handy wiegt etwas mehr“

„Dai ist ein Kater, kein Hund. Ich habe es leider versäumt, ihm Apportieren beizubringen.“ Vielleicht klang er ein wenig zu schnippisch, aber Ianto nahm sich das Recht heraus, aufgebracht zu sein. Er wurde nicht jeden Tag geschrumpft!

„Hey.“ Jack umschloss seine Unterarm. „Ianto, ich weiß, dass nicht witzig ist, was mit uns passiert ist. Aber wir waren in schlimmeren Situationen. Und das an unbequemeren Orten als einem Bett. Wir müssen nur warten bis Owen auftaucht und uns in den Hub bringt. Tosh fällt immer etwas ein, sie wird auch dieses Mal herausfinden, wie sie den Schrumpf-Effekt umdrehen kann und uns wieder groß machen. Und falls nicht...“ Jack zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. „Dann schicke ich Gwen los, damit sie uns eines dieser großen Puppenhäuser besorgt und wir leben dort glücklich und zufrieden bis ans Ende unserer Tage.“

Ianto presste die Stirn gegen Jacks. „Dir fällt auch für alles eine gute Wendung ein, was?“, meinte er leise.

„Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen, mit dir klein zu sein.“ Jack rieb beruhigende Kreise auf seinem Rücken. 

Natürlich gäbe es da für ihn noch einen weiteren Ausweg. Sicher würde er zu seiner alten Größe zurückkehren, wenn er starb und wiederbelebte. Aber das behielt er sich für den Fall vor, dass sie keine andere Lösung fanden, die sie beide wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Größe versetzte. 

Vielleicht hätte er es gleich ausprobiert, wenn er eine Möglichkeit gesehen hätte, sich umzubringen, ohne dass Ianto dabei zusehen musste. Aber sein junger Geliebter hasste es, ihn sterben zu sehen und da Jack wusste, dass er Ianto schon genug zumutete, musste er ihm das nicht auch noch aufbürden.

„Wir können einfach warten“, fuhr Jack nach einem Moment fort. „Oder nachsehen, ob wir sonst etwas tun können. Dai spaziert hier rein und raus, also ist die Schlafzimmertür zumindest einen Spalt weit offen.“ 

Ianto machte sich von ihm los, trat einen Schritt weg und nickte. „Vielleicht finden wir etwas, das du anziehen kannst. Kein Grund, die Pferde… oder Owen… scheu zu machen.“ 

Jack lachte. Selbst wenn es nur ein Anflug von trockenem Humor in Iantos Worten war, zeigte es doch, dass der junge Waliser langsam sein inneres Gleichgewicht zurück erlangte. „Zumindest ist es im Rest der Wohnung hell und wir müssen uns keine Sorgen machen, dass jemand versehentlich auf uns tritt.“ Er hielt Iantos Hand fest und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Bettkante. Es war von dort aus erstaunlich einfach, sich an der überhängenden Bettdecke bis nach unten zum Boden zu hangeln. 

Der Weg zur Tür zog sich unerwartet lange hin. Auf einer Strecke, die sonst nur ein paar wenige Schritte benötigte, vergingen mehrere Minuten. Und als sie endlich die Tür erreichten, die tatsächlich einen Spalt weit auf stand, atmete nicht nur Ianto auf. 

Sie traten in den Flur vor dem Schlafzimmer. Aus ihrer neuen Perspektive wirkte auch die eigentlich vertraute Umgebung fremd. Möbel wuchsen wie Berge in die Höhe. 

Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete Ianto die Containment-Box, die in der Größe eines Einfamilienhauses vor ihnen stand. Iantos rechter Schuh daneben wirkte wie ein Kleinwagen. Hier war nichts zu machen. Von außen wirkte der Behälter unverändert. Was immer sie da auch gefunden hatten, beeinflusste also nur organisches. Anderenfalls wäre das komplette Haus mit ihnen geschrumpft. Fragte sich nur, wieso Dai nicht davon betroffen war. 

An ihre Handys kamen sie aber so oder so nicht. Die Kommode hoch zu klettern, auf deren Oberfläche sie zum Aufladen lagen, schien so machbar, wie einen Wolkenkratzer zu besteigen. 

„Jack, ich weiß nicht...“ Ianto stoppte, denn Jack stand nicht mehr neben ihm. Irritiert sah er sich um und fand seinen - nach wie vor nackten . Boss, Freund und Liebhaber vor der Küchentür stehen. Was ging jetzt schon wieder in seinem Kopf vor? Sie steckten schon in genug Schwierigkeiten.

Als er sich Jack näherte, hörte er ihn sprechen. „Braver Kater. Dai, komm zu mir, sei ein braves Katerchen“, lockte Jack. „Ich bin keine sprechende Maus.“

Ianto rollte mit den Augen. Hatte Jack wirklich seinen Plan, seine eigene Version von Lady Godivas Ritt (woher wusste er überhaupt von dieser alten Legende?) auf Dais Rücken abzuhalten? 

Vielleicht bestand doch noch eine kleine Chance, dass Ianto das alles nur träumte…

„Jack!“

Der so angesprochene drehte sich zu ihm um, seine Miene das Abbild reinster Unschuld. „Versuch du es mal, Ianto. Auf dich hört er.“

„Können wir Dai aus dem Spiel lassen?“ Ianto verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ist dir schon mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass er einen von uns unabsichtlich verletzten könnte?“

„Hast du nicht immer darauf bestanden, dass er nur eine Katze und kein Tiger ist?“, entgegnete Jack grinsend. „Hey, es hat geklappt.“ Er wandte sich wieder der Küchentür zu, in deren Durchgang Dai erschien, die Ohren misstrauisch angelegt.

Aus dieser Perspektive wirkte der sonst so niedliche Kater furchteinflößend. So ganz ein Raubtier… Und sichtlich verwirrt. Er musste sie an ihrem Geruch erkennen, aber verstand nicht, warum sie so anders waren.

Ianto verstand ihn nur zu gut. „Dai“, rief er, so besänftigend, wie es ihm nur möglich war. „Alles in Ordnung, cariad.“ 

Die Ohren des Katers zuckten und er drehte sich in Iantos Richtung. 

In diesem Moment trat Jack auf den Kater zu, eine Hand ausgestreckt, um ihn zu streicheln. Vielleicht war es die plötzliche Bewegung, oder einfach nur unvermeidlich in dieser angespannten Situation, aber Dai schien sich zu erschrecken. Er fauchte und machte einen Satz vorwärts.

Das letzte, was Jack sah, war eine pelzige Katzennase, die auf ihn zukam wie ein Güterzug. Dann traf ihn etwas quer über den Oberkörper und er fiel nach hinten. Im Anschluss sah er erst mal lange Zeit nichts, nicht einmal Sternchen.

„Jack? Hey, Jack, kannst du mich hören?“ Iantos Worte wurden von leichten Klapsen gegen seine Wangen begleitet. „Komm schon, mach die Augen auf, wir haben zu viel zu tun.“

Jack blinzelte. „Er hat versucht, mich zu fressen!“, meinte er und stützte sich auf die Ellbogen auf.

„Das hat er nicht.“ Ianto setzte sich zurück. „Er ist über dich hinweg gesprungen und sein Schwanz hat dich getroffen.“

„Das ist mir...“, begann Jack, doch Ianto legte ihm die Hand auf den Mund. 

„Verkneif dir das bitte.“ Der Waliser seufzte. „Während du dir eine Pause gegönnt hast, ist etwas passiert.“ Er deutete auf sich, dann auf den Raum um sie. „Wir haben unsere normale Größe wieder.“

Jack sprang auf und nahm zuerst sich selbst und dann Ianto genau in Augenschein. Oh ja. Wieder alles in normaler Größe. „Ich hatte Recht, es war nur temporär.“ Er streckte Ianto die Hand hin und half ihm auf die Beine. „Ich rufe Tosh an, sie und Owen sollen herkommen und das Ding abholen. Eines der transportablen Energiefelder sollte es daran hindern, noch jemand zu schrumpfen.“

„Ist schon erledigt“, erwiderte Ianto. „Sie sind gleich da.“ Er musterte Jack demonstrativ. „Vielleicht solltest du die Zeit nutzen und dich anziehen.“

„Wozu? Ich habe gerade beschlossen, dass wir uns den Rest des Tages freinehmen und uns von diesem Abenteuer erholen.“ Jack grinste. „Keine Kleidung notwendig.“ Er sah sich um. „Wo ist die Monsterkatze?“

„Hat sich vollkommen verstört unter dem Bett verkrochen“, entgegnete Ianto trocken. „Ich werde den Rest des Tages brauchen, um ihn wieder zu beruhigen.“

„Er muss sich beruhigen? Was ist mit mir?“, beschwerte sich Jack. 

„Du bist jetzt wieder ein großer Junge, du kommst schon klar.“ Ianto klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und verschwand ins Schlafzimmer. „Und zieh dir etwas an, bevor die anderen hier sind!“

Jack grinste und wischte sich Katzenhaare vom Brustkorb. Tatsächlich, es war wirklich wieder alles normal…

 

Ende


	69. Kindermund

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das Sprichwort sagt: Kindermund tut Wahrheit kund! Anwen bringt Jack in Erklärungsnot.

Titel: Kindermund  
Autor: Lady Charena (März 2017)  
Fandom: Torchwood   
Storysammlung: 50 Ways I’ll be your Lover  
Episode: --  
Wörter: 2363  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen, Anwen  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: ab12, slash, hurt/comfort, AU

 

Summe: Das Sprichwort sagt: Kindermund tut Wahrheit kund! Anwen bringt Jack in Erklärungsnot. 

 

Hinweis: Vorgängerstorys dieser Reihe sind: „The Phantom Archivist & Other Ghost Storys”, “The Ghost Position”, “My Heart is a Ghosttown”, “The Ghost Protocol”, “Ghost Fire”, “Ghost in a Window”, “The Ghost Touch”, “The Ghost Holiday”, “Jacks Ghost” und “A Ghostly Christmas”.

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. 

 

Living forever in a ghost town   
You save me I save you   
A miracle that was meant for two  
I save you You save me   
A miracle with every beat of my heart 

 

Julian Perretta - Miracles

 

 

Jack befand sich auf der Jagd. Das verdächtige Objekt war etwa 30 Zentimeter groß, wechselte gelegentlich das Geschlecht, trug einen rosa Pelz, hatte Knopfaugen und auffallend lange Ohren. Zuletzt gesichtet wurde es im Bereich der Couch in seinem Wohnzimmer. Hörte nicht auf den Namen Bunny, obwohl der quer über seine/ihre Brust gestickt war. 

Und wurde verzweifelt vermisst.

Anwen verfolgte seine Bemühungen kritisch. Sie hatte in unbewusster Imitation ihrer Mutter die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und schüttelte eben einen Kopf voll dunkler Locken. „Da hab ich schon geguckt“, informierte ihn die Vierjährige. „Onkel Jack, wo ist sie? Mama kommt gleich.“ 

„Ich weiß.“ Jack warf sich auf den Boden, um in einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch unter die Couch zu spähen, obwohl ihm der Abstand zum Teppich zu schmal schien, als dass ein Kuscheltier hindurch passte. Wo steckte der verdammte Plüschhase? Sie hatten im Wohnzimmer gespielt, aber Bunny versteckte sich weder in der Spielzeugkiste, noch in Anwens Rucksack. Er war in der Küche gewesen, um etwas zu Trinken für sie beide zu holen, als sie die Kekse aßen, die Gwen ihrer Tochter mitgegeben hatte. Anwen besuchte die Toilette… Moment, vielleicht hatte sie Bunny dorthin mitgenommen und vergessen. Jack setzte sich auf, neue Hoffnung schöpfend… als es klingelte. Er verkniff sich einen Fluch – kleine Kinder haben große Ohren – und wischte sich die Knie ab. (Nicht, dass sich eine Staubfluse in diesen Raum wagen durfte und schon gar nicht, wenn er Besuch von seinem Patenkind erwartete, Ianto nahm das sehr ernst.)

„Mama!“ Anwen stürmte in den Flur, ohne Onkel Jack die Chance zu geben, selbst zu öffnen. Sie hängte sich an die Türklinke und verschwand hinter der Tür, als sie aufschwang.

Gwen sah sich einen Moment lang verblüfft in dem leer wirkenden Flur um, dann lächelte sie, zog die Tür zu und ihre Tochter dahinter hervor. „Hi, mein Schatz. Hattest du einen schönen Besuch mit Onkel Jack?“

Anwen nickte. „Wir haben gespielt. Ich habe gewonnen“, verkündete sie stolz. 

„Daran habe ich keine Zweifel.“ Gwen strich ihrer Tochter über die Haare. „Jack, versteckst du dich, weil du verloren hast?“, rief sie lachend und wandte sich dann wieder an Anwen. „Zieh schon einmal deine Schuhe an, Daddy wartet mit dem Essen auf uns. Wo ist deine Jacke?“

Anwen zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Ich war auf Hasenjagd“, meinte Jack mit einem Grinsen, als er zu Gwen trat, Anwens Rucksack in der Hand. „Ich fürchte, Bunny hat sich verlaufen.“

„Bunny ist ein Kaninchen“, korrigierte Anwen, die auf dem Boden saß und ihre Stiefel anzog. 

„Entschuldigung. Natürlich war ich auf Kaninchenjagd.“ Jack zwinkerte dem kleinen Mädchen zu. „Ich habe ihn noch nicht gefunden.“

„Bunny ist ein Mädchen. Wie ich“, berichtigte ihn Anwen sofort. Sie war fertig damit, ihre Stiefel anzuziehen.

„Dann bringt Onkel Jack mir eben Bunny morgen mit in die Arbeit und ich bringe sie dir abends mit nach Hause“, schlug Gwen vor, praktisch denkend. „Wo ist deine Jacke, Schatz?“

Jack sah sich um, hatte er jetzt auch noch Anwens Jacke verloren? Sollte Ianto… nein, wieso auch. Aber der Gedanke an den Waliser erinnerte ihn an etwas anderes. „Oh, ich weiß wieder, die ist im Schlafzimmer.“

Bevor Jack sich umdrehen konnte, war Anwen schon auf dem Absatz herumgewirbelt und riss die Schlafzimmertür auf. Einen Moment später tauchte sie mit ihrem kleinen, leuchtend pinkfarbenen Anorak auf und hielt ihn Jack hin, der ihr hinein half. 

Sie sah zu ihm auf, die dunklen Augen weit und glänzend mit Neugier. „Onkel Jack? Wer ist der Mann?“, fragte sie.

„Welcher Mann?“, echote Gwen neben ihm erstaunt. Sie sah von ihrer Tochter zu Jack. Obwohl sie nie darüber gesprochen hatten, war Gwen davon ausgegangen, dass Jack alleine war, wenn Anwen ihn besuchen kam. Es war nicht so, dass sie sich in sein Privatleben einmischen wollte und sie wäre nur froh darüber gewesen, zu wissen, dass er nicht alleine war. Aber seit Iantos Tod hatte Jack nie auch nur den Anschein erweckt, an einer längerfristigen, festen Beziehung interessiert zu sein und Gwen wollte vermeiden, dass ihre Tochter sich an jemanden gewöhnte, der vielleicht schon zwei Wochen später keine Rolle mehr spielte. Kinder brauchten feste Bezugspersonen und in ihrem Alter verstand sie das nicht, wenn jemand plötzlich nicht mehr da war. 

Andererseits gab es keine Anzeichen dafür, dass außer Jack hier jemand wohnte, zumindest nicht in Wohnzimmer oder Flur. Normalerweise hatte sie keinen Grund, Jacks Schlafzimmer zu betreten und sie war auch nicht dazu eingeladen worden… Die Zeiten, in denen sie mit Owen und Tosh über Jacks Liebesleben spekuliert hatte, ohne zu ahnen, dass ausgerechnet der zurückhaltende Ianto… Sie seufzte. Das war vorüber. 

Seltsam nur, dass Jack schweig. Kein flotter Spruch, kein Scherz, er starrte Anwen nur an als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen. 

„Aber Jack!“ Gwen gab ihrer Stimme den Klang gespielten Schocks, als sie ihn leicht mit dem Ellbogen anstieß. „Versteckst du etwa einen Liebhaber in deinem Kleiderschrank?“

Jetzt sah Jack sie mit diesem Blick an, diesem Reh-im-Scheinwerfer-Blick, den sie von ihm nie erwartet hätte! 

„Es ist niemand hier“, meinte er schließlich und wandte sich Anwen zu, um ihr beim Schließen den Reißverschlusses zu helfen. „Niemand.“

Vielleicht hätte Gwen ihm geglaubt - und nichts weiter darauf gegeben – wäre da nicht dieses zweite „niemand“ gewesen. Und dieser ertappte Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht.

„Der Mann auf dem Bett“, beharrte Anwen. „Er hat ein Buch gelesen.“

Gwen runzelte die Stirn – und trat dann kurzentschlossen an Jack vorbei, um die Schlafzimmertür aufzustoßen. Natürlich war da... niemand. Es war ordentlicher und freundlicher eingerichtet, als sie sich vorgestellt hätte, aber das war es auch schon. Auf dem Bett lag tatsächlich ein Buch. Doch nur Bunny saß auf der perfekt glattgestrichenen Tagesdecke und blickte sie treuherzig an, ein Ohr umgeknickt. Sie nahm das Kuscheltier und verließ den Raum. „Schaut mal, was ich gefunden habe!“ Gwen steckte Bunny in Anwens Rucksack, schnürte ihn so zu, dass das Plüschtier heraus sehen konnte und hob ihn hoch, um ihn sich über den Arm zu hängen. „Jetzt müssen wir uns aber wirklich beeilen. Anwen, bedank‘ dich bei Onkel Jack.“

„Danke, Onkel Jack“ kam es brav von Anwen, doch ihr Blick glitt wieder zur Schlafzimmertür und sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Etwas, dass sie sich auch von Gwen abgesehen hatten. „Bye-bye, Onkel Jack.“

„Bye-bye, Prinzessin“, erwiderte Jack und strich ihr über die Haare. „Gib deinem Vater einen Kuss von mir.“ Er hielt ihr die Wohnungstür auf.

„Ich werde Rhys erzählen, dass du das gesagt hast“, bemerkte Gwen trocken. „Wir sehen uns morgen früh, ja?“ Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang an. „Wenn es irgendetwas gibt, worüber du sprechen willst, Jack… ich habe immer Zeit für dich, okay?“

„Danke, Gwen. Es ist alles bestens“, erwiderte Jack mit einem Lächeln. „Deine Tochter wartet. Und das Abendessen.“

„Das nächste Mal kommst du zu uns. Rhys freut sich immer, wenn er für Gäste kochen kann.“ Gwen drückte seinen Arm und folgte Anwen, die vom Treppenhaus aus ungeduldig nach ihr rief.

Jack schloss die Tür hinter ihr und lehnte sich einen Augenblick dagegen. „Ianto?“ Keine Antwort. Er stieß sich ab und warf einen Blick ins Schlafzimmer. Kein Ianto. Blieben Küche oder Wohnzimmer… Er hoffte, sein Geliebter hatte nicht beschlossen, sich zurück zu ziehen, in die Ruine des Hubs oder wo immer auch sonst er Zeit verbrachte, wenn er nicht bei Jack war.

Er hatte Glück. Ianto stand am Küchenfenster und sah hinaus in die einbrechende Dunkelheit. Jack trat hinter ihn, schlang die Arme um seine Taille und presste einen Kuss in Iantos Nacken. 

„Es tut mir leid“, meinte der junge Waliser nach einer Weile. „Ich dachte, im Schlafzimmer wäre ich aus dem Weg.“ Er war in ein Buch vertieft gewesen, mit einem Ohr auf Anwens Lachen und Jacks amüsierte Stimme lauschend. Auf den Kinderanorak auf dem Stuhl neben der Tür achtete er nicht. Oder auf das Kuscheltier, das daneben auf dem Boden lag. Als Anwen plötzlich vor ihm stand, verharrte er reglos. Das Mädchen schien ihn direkt anzusehen, aber wie sollte das gehen? Als sie ihre Jacke nahm und den Raum wieder verließ, atmete er zuerst auf – bis er ihre klare Stimme hörte, die nach dem Mann im Schlafzimmer fragte. 

„Du hast nichts falsch gemacht.“ Jack musterte ihre Reflektion in der Fensterscheibe. „Ich verstehe nicht, wie sie dich sehen konnte. Daniels ist letzte Woche in meinem Büro direkt vor dir stehen geblieben und er hat nichts bemerkt.“

Ianto lachte leise. „Du erwartest jetzt aber nicht wirklich eine rationale Erklärung dafür von mir, oder?“ Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, gegen Jacks Schulter und als seine Wange Jacks Haut berührte, fühlte es sich an, als würde ein Stromkreis geschlossen. Es kribbelte und das Blau seiner Iris wurde von einem goldenen Schimmern ersetzt. „Was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte er, die Augen schließend. 

„Abwarten.“ Jack beobachtete ihn. „Vielleicht vergisst Gwen das Ganze. Oder tut es als ein Fantasieprodukt ihrer Tochter ab. Und wenn nicht...“ Er zuckte mit einer Schulter. „Es war bisher einfach nie der richtige Zeitpunkt, ihr von dir zu erzählen. Ich bin bereit, das zu ändern. Glaubst du nicht, sie würde sich freuen, dass du bei mir bist? Dass Tosh und Owen hier sind?“

„Falls sie dir glaubt.“ Ianto hob den Kopf und drehte ihn, um Jack anzusehen. „Erinnere dich daran, wie lange es gedauert hat, bis ich dich davon überzeugen konnte, dass ich keine Halluzination bin.“

„Nur, weil ich nicht glauben konnte, so viel Glück zu haben.“ Er drehte Ianto zu sich herum. „Wenn es dich stört, dann halte ich den Mund.“

„Ich mache mir keine Sorgen um mich.“ Ianto schob die Finger unter Jacks Hosenträger. „Bring es ihr nur schonend bei, ja? Und vielleicht nicht während eines Alarms.“

Jack grinste. „Soll ich sie zu einem romantischen Abendessen einladen? Aber wie erklären wir das Rhys?“

Ianto gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Brustkorb. „Ein ganz unromantisches Mittagessen tut es sicherlich auch.“

„Und das soll Spaß machen?“ Jack seufzte übertrieben. „Nun gut. Unter der Voraussetzung, dass du mich zu einem romantischen Abendessen einlädst. Jetzt gleich.“

Ianto lächelte. „Wenn du es kochst.“

„Pizza okay?“ Jack zog ihn enger an sich. „Und als Vorspeise...“ Er beugte sich vor und küsste ihn.

 

###

 

„Mama?“ Anwen stopfte Bunny zwischen ihr Kissen und die Wand, damit das abenteuerlustige Kaninchen nicht nochmal verschwinden konnte.

„Das war wirklich die letzte Geschichte für heute. Du musst schlafen.“ Gwen sammelte die Kleidung ihrer Tochter auf und steckte sie in den Wäschekorb. 

„Ich weiß, wer der Mann war.“ Anwen kuschelte sich in ihr Kissen.

„Welcher Mann, Schatz?“, fragte Gwen etwas abgelenkt. Sie überlegte, ob sie die Wäsche noch einen Tag liegen lassen konnte. Vielleicht würde Rhys…

„In Onkel Jacks Bett.“

Das brachte Anwen die volle Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Mutter ein. Gwen ließ den Wäschekorb stehen und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Liebes, da war kein Mann. Ich habe nachgesehen. Nur Bunny saß auf dem Bett.“

„Er hat gelesen“, beharrte Anwen, eine Schnute ziehend. „Es war der Mann auf dem Foto. Im Wohnzimmer.“

„Onkel Jacks Wohnzimmer?“, erkundigte sich Gwen. Von wem Anwen wohl die lebhafte Fantasie hatte…

„In unserem.“ Anwen setzte sich auf. 

„Wir haben viele Fotos in unserem Wohnzimmer.“ Gwen zupfte am Pyjama ihrer Tochter. „Wenn du dir das nur ausgedacht hast, um noch nicht schlafen gehen zu müssen...“

„Über dem Elefant.“ 

Über dem Elefant? Ja, natürlich. Das Hochzeitsgeschenk von einer von Rhys‘ Tanten. Eine scheußliche Porzellanfigur, an der aber ihr Mann einen Narren gefressen hatte. Dort standen einige Fotos. Von Freunden, von… Sie hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an. Von Tosh, Owen und Ianto. Ohne Erklärung stand sie auf, ging ins Wohnzimmer – Rhys‘ Frage, was in sie gefahren war, ignorierend – und nahm Iantos Foto vom Regal. Natürlich. Anwen hatte in Jacks Wohnung ein Foto von Ianto gesehen und sich irgendwie zurecht gesponnen, dass sie ihn tatsächlich dort gesehen hatte.

Zurück im Zimmer ihrer Tochter nahm sie wieder auf der Bettkante Platz und zeigte ihr das Foto. „Ist das der Mann, den du meinst?“

Anwen nickte. „Ganz bestimmt.“

„Das kann nicht sein, Anwen. Dieser Mann – Ianto war sein Name – wohnt nicht mehr bei Onkel Jack.“ Sie würde sicher nicht versuchen, einer Vierjährigen zu erklären versuchen, was es bedeutete, wenn ein Mensch starb.

„Vielleicht hat er ihn besucht. Wie ich.“ Nur widerwillig schlüpfte Anwen zurück unter die Decke, die ihre Mutter hochhielt.

„Nein, Schatz. Das hat er ganz sicher nicht.“ Gwen deckte sie zu, strich ihr die Haare aus der Stirn und gab ihr einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss. „Und jetzt wird ganz schnell geschlafen. Sonst kannst du morgen gar nicht richtig mit deinen Freunden in der Vorschule spielen.“ Sie stand auf. „Hab dich lieb, meine Süße. Gute Nacht.“

„Kann Daddy auch Gute Nacht sagen?“

„Natürlich. Daddy kommt gleich.“ Gwen zog die Tür hinter sich bis auf einen Spalt zu und ging ins Wohnzimmer, um Rhys vom Fernseher loszueisen. 

Während ihr Mann in Anwens Zimmer verschwand, stellte Gwen Iantos Foto zurück aufs Regal. Sie strich mit dem Finger den Rahmen entlang. Es war eine der seltenen Aufnahmen, auf denen Ianto nicht ernst in die Kamera blickte, sondern entspannt lächelte. Wie kam ihre Tochter nur auf die Idee, dass sie ihn in Jacks Schlafzimmer gesehen hat. Einen Mann, der gestorben war, bevor Anwen überhaupt auf der Welt war?

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ging in die Küche, wo noch Töpfe und Teller vom Abendessen darauf warteten, in die Spülmaschine zu wandern. 

Sollte sie Jack darauf ansprechen? Aber wozu alte Wunden aufreißen…

 

Ende (tbc)


	70. Von Schmetterling bis Schwester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devi und Ianto trinken zusammen Kaffee.

Titel: Von Schmetterling bis Schwester  
Autor: Lady Charena (Februar 2017)  
Fandom: Torchwood 50 Ways  
Episode: Season 2  
Wörter: 1677  
Charaktere: Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, Moses, Curry (OMKitten), Devi (OFC)  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: A/R, pg, slash  
Beta: T‘Len

Summe: Devi und Ianto trinken zusammen Kaffee. 

Frühere Storys der Moses-Curry-und-Devi Reihe: „Die Beobachterin“, „Lauscher an der Wand“ (Adventskalenderstory 2012 / Türchen 4), „Der Ausreißer“, „The Cat Who Came to Dinner“, „Ein Geschenk auf vier Pfoten“ (Storysammlung: Weihnachten mit der Familie), „Catsitting“, „Der Kater im Haus“ und „Weihnachten ist für die Katz“.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

„Wirklich? Direkt vor meine Füße? Musste das sein? In deinem Alter solltest du es doch besser wissen.“

Devi, gerade dabei, die Balkontür zu öffnen, stoppte. War das nicht Ianto? Er klang aufgebracht. Sie trat nach draußen und sah zu ihren Nachbarn hinüber. 

„Kuck mich nicht so an. Erwartest du vielleicht eine Medaille dafür, dass du meine Füße verschont hast?“, driftete es zu ihr herüber.

„Ianto?“

Ihr Nachbar schien damit beschäftigt, den Boden sauber zu machen. Er hielt ein Kehrset in den Händen, als er sich zu ihr umdrehte. „Hallo, Devi.“

„Ist alles okay? Wen zankst du denn gerade aus?“ Sie lehnte sich leicht über die Balkonbrüstung, die Arme aufgestützt. Und sah gerade noch das Hinterteil einer Katze in die Wohnung verschwinden.

„Oh. Du hast mich gehört?“ Ianto stellte Schaufel und Besen beiseite.

„Nur ein paar Worte.“

„Moses hat einen Schmetterling gefressen, der sich auf unseren Balkon verirrt hat“, erklärte Ianto. „Und entweder hat er ihm nicht geschmeckt oder er hat sich daran verschluckt, auf jeden Fall hat er ihn mir vor die Füße gespuckt. Zusammen mit allem was sich sonst noch so in seinem Magen befunden hat.“

„Nun, zumindest hat er sich nicht den Teppich dazu ausgesucht.“ Devi verkniff sich ein Lachen. 

„Stimmt. Kleine Gnaden.“ Ianto lehnte sich ebenfalls gegen die Balkonbrüstung. 

„Machst du Frühjahrsputz?“ fragte Devi amüsiert, auf den Staublappen deutend, der in Iantos Gürtel steckte.

Ianto schnitt eine Grimasse. „Schlimmer. Meine Schwester kommt zu Besuch.“

„Und sie ist ein großer Sauberkeitsfan?“

„Wenn es so einfach wäre.“ Er seufzte. „Hast du Lust auf einen Kaffee? Ich brauche jetzt unbedingt eine kleine Aufmunterung.“ 

„Immer. Ich bin in fünf Minuten bei dir.“

„Bring Curry mit. Er kann Moses aufmuntern. Ich glaube, der Schmetterling ist ihm nicht gut bekommen“, rief Ianto ihr nach.

Ein paar Minuten später saßen Devi und Ianto am Küchentisch, während sich die beiden Kater - nach dem erfolgreichen Erbetteln mehrerer Katzenleckerlis - auf der Suche nach einem sonnigen, ruhigen Plätzchen ins Wohnzimmer trollten.

Vielleicht war es ja weniger der Schmetterling, als der Geruch nach Putzmitteln, der Moses auf den Magen geschlagen war. Selbst der Kaffeeduft kam nicht ganz dagegen an.

Devi lehnte sich zurück. „Ich sollte dich engagieren, meine Küche zu putzen“, meinte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Hier sieht es aus wie in einem Möbelprospekt.“

Ianto - inzwischen ohne Staublappen im Gürtel - kämmte sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Putzen beruhigt.“ Er verzog das Gesicht. „Das klingt wie die Überschrift in einer dieser Zeitschriften, die man im Wartezimmer beim Zahnarzt liest. Außerdem stimmt es in diesem Fall nicht.“ 

„Verstehst du dich mit deiner Schwester nicht besonders? Es ist nicht immer einfach, mit seinen Geschwistern auszukommen.“

„Wir hatten wenig Kontakt in den letzten Jahren. Während ich in London arbeitete, eigentlich keinen, außer der obligatorischen Weihnachtskarte. Und als ich nach Wales zurückkam...“ Ianto seufzte. „...sagen wir so, es ging zu viel in meinem Leben vor sich, als dass ich an erste Stelle daran interessiert war, mich wieder mit meiner Schwester zu befassen. Sie hat sich übrigens auch nicht bei mir gemeldet.“

„Und das hat sich jetzt geändert?“ Devi rührte langsam in ihrer Tasse.

„Wir sind ihr zufällig beim Essen in einem Restaurant begegnet. Sie war mit Freunden dort, nur deshalb bin ich einem sofortigen Kreuzverhör entgangen.“ Iantos Miene verdüsterte sich bei der Erinnerung.

„Wir? Als in du und Jack?“ Devi spitzte den Mund. „Oh, ich verstehe. Sie kennt Jack noch nicht?“

„Sie wusste nichts von Jack. Und sie wusste nicht, dass ich mit einem Mann zusammen bin. Das Thema kam bisher nicht wirklich zur Sprache. Ich habe mal erwähnt, dass es jemanden gibt, aber das es nichts ernstes ist.“ Ianto seufzte erneut, rieb sich übers Gesicht. „Sie hat Jack einmal gesehen, als er mich bei ihr absetzte und später abholte, weil mein Wagen zur Reparatur war.“ 

„Was hast du ihr damals gesagt, wer er ist?“ Devi hob die Schulter. „Nun, ich hätte gefragt.“

„Mein Boss. Mit dem ich befreundet bin. Und das er mich netterweise gefahren hat, weil mein Auto kaputt ist.“

„Dann sag ihr doch einfach, es war ein Abendessen unter Freunden.“

„Es war ein romantisches Dinner, Devi. Sehr romantisch. Eine Art verspätetes Valentinstagdinner.“ Ianto wurde ein wenig rot und griff nach seiner Tasse. „Sie muss uns eine ganze Weile beobachtet haben, bevor ich es bemerkt habe. Jack wollte sie natürlich an unseren Tisch einladen.“

„Du nicht?“, vermutete Devi.

„Ich habe mir ein Mauseloch gewünscht, in das ich verschwinden könnte“, gab Ianto zu. „Das war nicht unbedingt, wie ich meiner Schwester... sagen wollte, dass ich wieder in einer festen Beziehung lebe. Und das mit einem Mann.“

„Hat sie denn etwas gesagt?“

„Nur, dass sie sich bei mir melden wird, dann kamen ihren Freunde nachsehen, wo sie blieb, sie wollten wohl gerade gehen.“ 

„Das hat die Stimmung etwas gedämpft, vermute ich?“

„Welche Stimmung?“, erwiderte Ianto trocken. „Etwas, ja, könnte man so sagen. Gestern hat sie mir eine SMS geschickt, ob ich heute Nachmittag Zeit habe und Jack hat mir freigegeben. Er hat angeboten, mit zu kommen, aber ich dachte, das sollte ich alleine hinter mich bringen.“

„Du triffst nur deine Schwester, du gehst nicht zu deiner Hinrichtung“, neckte Devi ihn.

„Danke. Das hat Jack auch gesagt. Darf ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?“ Ianto sah sie an. „Es gibt nämlich noch einen zweiten Grund für diese Putzorgie. Rhi ist allergisch gegen Katzen. Nur in einer milden Form, aber ich habe im Internet gelesen, dass es hilft, so viele Katzenhaare wie möglich zu entfernen. Aber es ist vielleicht trotzdem besser, wenn Moses zumindest während ihres Besuches Abstand hält. Wenn du ihn für ein paar Stunden mit zu dir nehmen könntest, wäre das toll.“

„Das ist kein Problem. Solange du mich nicht als Schlichter engagieren willst.“ Sie lachte. 

„Das sollte nicht nötig sein, wir sind zwei Erwachsene. Schick ihn einfach raus, bevor du zur Arbeit gehst, dann findet er schon alleine den Weg nach Hause.“ 

„Was meint Jack eigentlich dazu?“, fragte Devi. „Es geht ihn ja auch etwas an.“

„Er hat gesagt, er überlässt mir die Entscheidung, was ich meiner Schwester über uns sage. Aber...“ Ianto hob die Schultern. „Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit. Ich könnte morgen von einem Bus überfahren werden und ohne diesen Zufall hätte Rhi nie erfahren, dass ich nicht einsam und alleine gestorben bin, sondern dass es jemanden gibt, der mich liebt. Den ich liebe.“

„Wenn du es ihr genauso sagst, sollte sie kein Problem haben, dich zu verstehen.“ Devi leerte ihre Tasse. „Ich will auf jeden Fall wissen, wie es ausgegangen ist.“ Zeit, sich an die Arbeit zu machen. Ihre eigene Küche rief. 

„Wir sehen uns bald auf einen weiteren Kaffee.“ Ianto sah nach unten, wo Moses sich an seinem Knöchel rieb. „Und sieh dir an, wer hier ist. Hast du wieder Schmetterlinge massakriert?“

Devi lachte und hob Curry hoch, der natürlich Moses auf dem Fuße gefolgt war. „Nun, zumindest musst du dir keine Sorgen machen, dass er von ihnen dick wird.“

Ianto stellte die leeren Tassen in die Spülmaschine. „Der Zug ist abgefahren“, meinte er trocken. 

Moses schien verstanden zu haben, dass er Curry besuchen ging, er folgte Devi – nachdem sie ihm einen Katzensnack zugesteckt hatte – direkt zur Wohnungstür und ins Treppenhaus.

 

###

 

„Ist die Luft rein?“, rief Jack, als er die Tür öffnete. 

Hinter ihm folgte Moses, den Schwanz erwartungsvoll aufgerichtet, nicht wegen Jack, sondern wegen den verführerischen Düften, die aus der Tüte aufstiegen, die Jack im Arm trug.

„Ich habe chinesisches Essen mitgebracht. Und einen Streuner.“ Während er Schuhe und Mantel ablegte, ließ der Kater Jack nicht aus den Augen. 

Ianto trat aus der Küche. „Rhi ist längst Zuhause und kümmert sich um ihre Familie. Ich bin am Verhungern.“ Er nahm Jack die Tüte ab und sah hinein. „Ich war fast so weit, mich an den Schmetterlingen zu vergreifen.“

Jack sah ihn verblüfft an. „An den was?“

„Vergiss es. Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und Moses.“ Er wechselte einen Blick mit dem Kater, der inzwischen vor seinen Füßen saß und offenbar versuchte, die Tüte durch Hypnose zu bewegen, ihren Inhalt in seinen Magen zu befördern. 

„Du hast mit meinem Kater Geheimnisse vor mir?“ Jack zog die Augenbrauen hoch und schlang den Arm um Iantos Schultern, ihn in Richtung Küche bugsierend. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob mir das gefällt. Wieso essen wir nicht zuerst und du erzählst mir von deiner Schwester.“

„Oh, das ist nicht nötig.“ Ianto stellte das Essen auf den bereits gedeckten Küchentisch. „Du wirst sie sehr bald selbst kennenlernen. Sie will uns beide treffen. Aber nicht hier. Zu viele Katzenhaare.“ Er öffnete einen der Pappkartons.

„Warte einen Moment.“ Jack nahm den Karton aus seinen Händen und stellte ihn auf den Tisch. „Heißt das, sie hat kein Problem mit uns?“

„Sie will dich erst kennenlernen, bevor sie entscheidet, ob du gut genug für ihren kleinen Bruder bist“, entgegnete Ianto mit einem Lächeln.

Jack trat näher zu ihm, legte die Arme um den Nacken des Walisers. „Ich werde mir die allergrößte Mühe geben, sie gebührend zu beeindrucken.“

„Ich bin erwachsen, Jack, ich brauche nicht Rhis Erlaubnis.“ Ianto küsste seinen Partner und wand sich dann aus seinem Griff. „Oder vielleicht überlege ich mir das noch einmal, wenn das Essen noch kälter wird.“

Jack zog sich einen Stuhl her und setzte sich, während Ianto bereits seinen Teller füllte. „Nachdem wir das geklärt hätten, was war das mit Schmetterlingen?“, fragte er.

Unter dem Küchentisch maunzte Moses vorwurfsvoll.

 

Ende


	71. Eine Ewigkeit lang – und darüber hinaus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es ist an der Zeit, Gwen reinen Wein über Ianto einzuschenken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vorgängerstorys dieser Reihe sind: „The Phantom Archivist & Other Ghost Storys”, “The Ghost Position”, “My Heart is a Ghosttown”, “The Ghost Protocol”, “Ghost Fire”, “Ghost in a Window”, “The Ghost Touch”, “The Ghost Holiday”, “Jacks Ghost”, “A Ghostly Christmas” und “Kindermund”.

Titel: Eine Ewigkeit lang – und darüber hinaus  
Autor: Lady Charena (Juni 2017)  
Fandom: Torchwood   
Storysammlung: 50 Ways I’ll be your Lover  
Episode: --  
Wörter: 3627  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper-Williams  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: ab12, slash, hurt/comfort, AU

 

Summe: Es ist an der Zeit, Gwen reinen Wein über Ianto einzuschenken. 

 

Hinweis: Vorgängerstorys dieser Reihe sind: „The Phantom Archivist & Other Ghost Storys”, “The Ghost Position”, “My Heart is a Ghosttown”, “The Ghost Protocol”, “Ghost Fire”, “Ghost in a Window”, “The Ghost Touch”, “The Ghost Holiday”, “Jacks Ghost”, “A Ghostly Christmas” und “Kindermund”.

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. 

 

„Irgendetwas stimmt mit uns nicht. Und das sage ich als Arzt.“ Owen gähnte, als sich seine Freunde zu ihm umdrehten. Die beiden beschäftigten sich seit Stunden nur mit einer geöffneten Computertastatur und ignorierten ihn. 

„Wirklich? Was stimmt denn deiner Meinung nach nicht mit uns“?, erbarmte sich Tosh seiner. Sie hielt eine hauchdünne Sonde zwischen den Fingern und war so auf ihre Arbeit konzentriert, dass sie überhaupt nicht bemerkte, dass sie einige Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebte. 

„Wir sind gestorben, für Torchwood - nicht zu vergessen, ich sogar 2x, wenn stimmt, was ich von Jack gehört habe - und trotzdem hängen wir weiter hier herum.“ Harper starrte missmutig auf seine Füße. Oder dorthin, wo er mal welche hatte. Unterhalb der Knie wurden seine Beine immer durchsichtiger und endeten dann im Nichts. Absolut entnervend. 

Owen war so aufgewacht, als Ianto in die Ruinen des Hubs schneite, um mit Tosh zu tuscheln. Er sollte einfach aufhören, hin zu sehen. Aber er konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. Während seines Studiums hatte sich niemand mit den Problemen halb-stofflicher Wesen beschäftigt… Owen schnitt eine Grimasse und hob den Kopf. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, lehnte sich gegen die geborstene Säule zurück, die sich hinter ihm befand und beobachtete lieber, wie Toshs Pferdeschwanz bei jeder Bewegung wippte. „Wollt ihr noch lange an dem Ding herumfummeln? Was soll das überhaupt bringen?“

„Niemand zwingt dich uns zuzusehen, Owen.“ Ianto beugte sich wieder über die Tastatur. „Und wenn es dir hier nicht mehr gefällt, ich bin sicher, wir finden ein nettes Plätzchen für dich in einem Krankenhaus, da kannst du dich den ganzen Tag über unfähige Ärzte und Schwestern amüsieren.“

Tosh schüttelte den Kopf. Sie legte die Sonde auf den Tisch und drehte sich um. Natürlich verstand sie, dass Owen frustriert war. 

Große Teile der Archive waren bei der Explosion beschädigt, aber nicht zerstört worden. Sie unternahm mit Ianto Exkursionen dort, wo niemand außer ihnen hingehen konnte und Ianto nahm Artefakte mit, die er gefahrlos zum neuen Torchwood-Hauptquartier befördern konnte. Er sammelte sie in einer Kiste in einem der noch stabilen Tunnel, über den man nach draußen gelangen konnte. Jack hatte ihn freiräumen lassen, doch niemandem außer ihm selbst war es erlaubt, ihn zu betreten. Wenn die Kiste voll war, nahm Jack sie mit und ließ sie im neuen Lagerhaus ordnungsgemäß archivieren. Gwen wusste davon, auch wenn sie nicht darüber begeistert war, dass Jack sich in den instabilen Ruinen ihres ehemaligen Hauptquartiers herumtrieb. Was sie nicht wusste, war dass Ianto strikt darauf achtete, wie man dort mit den Dingen umging. 

Tosh beschäftigte sich mit den Artefakten, analysierte sie, erkundete ihre Funktion, das Design – machte all das, wozu ihr früher kaum Zeit geblieben war. 

Owen hingegen… Nun, er half ihr bei ihren Analysen, so gut er konnte, aber er war keineswegs so mobil wie sie oder gar Ianto und vermochte weniger seine Hände, als nur seinen Verstand einzusetzen. 

„Das du kein Problem mit unserem Zustand hast, ist mir klar. Teaboy hat es wieder mal von allen am besten. Zurück in Jacks liebenden Armen.“ Den letzten Satz sprach Harper in einem ätzend-süßlichen Tonfall. „Und auch fast wieder ein "richtiger" Junge, während der Rest von uns aufpassen muss, nicht in einer Fußbodenspalte zu verschwinden.“

„Ich habe mir das nicht ausgesucht, Owen und mir hat - genauso wenig wie dir - niemand die Wahl gelassen so zu sein, wie ich bin.“ Ianto fokussierte einen Moment und aus dem blauen Overall, den er getragen hatte, um zwischen den Trümmern nach etwas Brauchbarem zu suchen, wurden Jeans und ein warmer Pullover. Es war kalt und feucht hier unten. „Ich sollte gehen. Jack wird sich über die Briefe freuen.“ Er nahm die zusammengefalteten Blätter. So eine einfache Idee, aber es hatte so lange gedauert, bis jemand darauf gekommen war, zu versuchen, auf diese Weise mit Jack zu kommunizieren, anstatt Ianto mündliche Botschaften übermitteln zu lassen. 

Neben Tosh war es zur Überraschung Alex Hopkins - der frühere Leiter von Torchwood Drei und ein alter Freund von Jack - gewesen, dem es als Erstem gelang, einen Bleistift zu kontrollieren. Inzwischen vertrieb er sich nicht nur mit dem Schreiben seiner Biographie die Zeit, wofür Ianto ihn regelmäßig mit Notizbüchern und Stiften versorgte, sondern auch mit Briefen an Jack und damit Schachfiguren über das Brett zu dirigieren, ohne sie anzufassen. 

Ianto umarmte Tosh zum Abschied und beobachtete nachdenklich, wie sich ein goldener Schimmer zwischen ihnen aufbaute und Tosh umhüllte. Lag es daran, dass er die ganze Nacht in stetem Kontakt mit Jack verbracht hatte? Seinen Rücken gegen die Brust des anderen Mannes geschmiegt, Jacks Arme um seine Mitte? Hatte er sich mit Jacks endloser Lebensenergie vollgesogen wie ein Blutegel und gab jetzt etwas davon ab, wie eine überladene Batterie? Er konnte die feinen Härchen in ihrem Nacken sehen, die sich bewegten, als wäre die Luft statisch aufgeladen.

Was immer es war, dem Ausdruck auf Toshs Gesicht nach, war es alles andere als unangenehm. Ianto fragte sich, ob er genauso aussah, wenn Jack ihn berührte, als er Tosh auf die Wange küsste, bevor er sie losließ. 

„Vergiss nicht, Jack auszurichten, dass Owen sich für die medizinischen Fachzeitschriften bedankt, die er für ihn besorgt hat“, meinte Tosh mit sanfter Spitze in Richtung des Arztes. 

Owen knurrte. Und zuckte zurück, als Ianto unvermittelt neben ihn kniete und ihn umarmte. Der Arzt schnappte nach Luft. Seine Augen weiteten sich fast unmöglich weit, während sich seine Pupillen golden verfärbten. Die Schockstarre hielt an, bis Ianto ihn nach ein, vielleicht auch zwei, Minuten losließ und sich auf die Fersen zurücksetzte. Konzentriert musterte Ianto ihn.

Als das goldene Schimmern verblasste, fand Owen seine Sprache wieder. „Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?“, platzte er heraus, offenbar ohne darauf zu achten, was er sagte. „Spar‘ dir das für Harkness auf, du… du...“ Harper blinzelte und starrte auf seine Füße, die wieder sichtbar waren, in schmutzigen Turnschuhen steckend. „Teaboy.“ Es klang mehr wie eine Frage, als nach einer Beleidigung.

Ianto lächelte und stand auf. „Gerne geschehen, Owen.“ Bisher hatte er Jack nichts davon gesagt, dass er seine Lebensenergie an seine Leidensgenossen weitergeben konnte und es ihnen half. Zum einen, weil er keine vielleicht unberechtigten Hoffnungen wecken wollte. Zum anderen, weil er wusste, dass es Jack beunruhigen würde; dass er denken würde, dass es Ianto schade. 

Vielleicht war es an der Zeit. Und wenn sie Glück hatten, dann konnte Jack Owen, Tosh und den anderen helfen, in dem er einfach etwas tat, das er ohnehin meisterhaft beherrschte – sie zu berühren. Es sollte amüsant sein, zu hören, was Owen davon hielt, von Jack geknuddelt zu werden…

Er steckte die Briefe unter seinen Pullover, winkte seinen Freunden zu und machte sich an den etwas beschwerlichen Weg zum Ausgang.

 

###

 

Jack stieß sich samt Stuhl vom Schreibtisch weg. Die Rollen schabten über den Boden, deutlich zu hören, so still war es in dem Raum geworden, seit Gwen aufgehört hatte, zu reden.

Vielleicht sollte er sich zuerst vergewissern, dass er nicht in einer Zeitschleife gelandet war. Oder stritt sich Gwen tatsächlich schon wieder mit ihm darüber, dass er zu viel Zeit in seinem Büro verbrachte, während sie selbst eigentlich längst bei Mann und Kind sein sollte? Er erinnerte sich deutlich, dass sie sich den Nachmittag hatte freinehmen wollen, um mit Rhys und Anwen etwas zu unternehmen. 

Er holte tief Luft, um sie darauf hin zu weisen, als sich hinter Gwen geräuschlos die Tür öffnete und Ianto in den Raum schlüpfte. Für einen Moment vergaß Jack, dass er nicht alleine war und lächelte ihm zu.

Zu offensichtlich wohl, denn Gwen warf einen Blick über die Schulter, um gerade noch zu sehen, wie die Tür sich schloss. Sie blinzelte. Nein, das musste eine optische Täuschung gewesen sein. Oder sie hatte die Tür nicht ganz hinter sich geschlossen und jemand hatte draußen auf dem Korridor eine andere Tür geöffnet, einen Durchzug verursacht, der dazu geführt hatte, die dass die zu Jacks Büro sich schloss. Andererseits sollte es in einem modernen Gebäude wie ihrem keinen Durchzug geben, oder?

Ianto wich Gwen aus und schüttelte den Kopf, warnte ihn mit einem Blick. Jack antwortete mit einem fast unmerklichen Nicken. 

„So, Gwen, hattest du nicht eine Verabredung für heute Nachmittag?“, fuhr Jack ablenkend fort.

Sofort wandte sie sich ihm wieder zu. „Das hat sich verschoben. Und im übrigen sprechen wir gerade von dir. Komm wenigstens am Samstag zum Abendessen. Anwen wird sich freuen und du kannst mir und Rhys helfen, ihren Geburtstag zu planen, wenn sie im Bett ist.“

„Wegen Anwen… Gwen, was sie bei ihrem letzten Besuch in meinem Schlafzimmer gesehen hat...“, begann er, sich Iantos Blick bewusst.

Doch Gwen winkte ab. „Sie hat eine lebhafte Fantasie. Ich habe mir ihr darüber gesprochen. Offenbar hat sie da irgendetwas mit einem Foto verwechselt, das sie gesehen hat.“

„Sie hat Ianto gesehen, richtig?“ Obwohl er den Waliser nicht sehen konnte – Ianto stand hinter ihm – konnte er dessen Überraschung spüren. Aber der Zeitpunkt war so gut wie jeder andere. 

Gwen riss erstaunt die Augen auf. „Woher weißt du das?“

Jack stand auf. Es fiel ihm immer leichter, zu denken, wenn er sich bewegte. „Es gibt da etwas, dass du nicht weißt. Ianto ist...“

Das Plärren des Alarms unterbrach ihn. Einen Moment lang stieg Ärger in ihm hoch – gefolgt von einer nicht zu leugnenden Erleichterung. 

„Wir haben ein Riftereignis, Captain“, kam es aus dem Lautsprecher – sie hatten nach dem Vorbild des Hubs ein Interkomsystem eingerichtet, auch wenn das in der heutigen Zeit eher antiquiert wirkte.

Gwen tippte auf eine Taste auf Jacks Tastatur und rief den Riftmonitor auf. „Das sieht nicht wie ein Fehlalarm aus“, meinte sie nach einem Moment.

Ianto zuckte mit den Schultern, ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf den Lippen, als Jack sich förmlich einmal quer durch den Raum katapultierte, zuerst seinen Mantel von einem Haken an der Wand holte und dann zurück zum Schreibtisch musste, wo seine Webley lag. Das spezielle Glimmen in Jacks Augen war nicht zu übersehen. Jack brauchte diese Arbeit – brauchte Torchwood – wie die Luft, die er atmete. 

„Okay, Kinder. Trefft mich in 30 Sekunden in der Garage.“ Jack schob seine Waffe in das Holster an seiner Hüfte. „Das ist keine Übung.“ Er sah Gwen an. „Kommst du mit?“

Sie winkte ab. „Ich mache mich hier an die Arbeit“, meinte sie. „Wir können uns später weiter unterhalten.“

Jack warf ihr ein Lächeln zu, das gleichsam Ianto galt, und lief aus dem Büro, seinen Mantel wie einen Umhang um die Schultern werfend. 

Ianto setzte sich in den Stuhl, den Jack freigemacht hatte und beobachtete Gwen, die etwas auf dem Monitor studierte, das er von seinem Platz aus nicht sehen konnte. Er verspürte einen unerwartet heftigen Stich… Neid. Bisher hatte Ianto es klanglos hingenommen – wozu sich auch über etwas beklagen, das niemand ändern konnte – ein Dasein im Abseits zu führen. Das änderte aber nichts daran, dass er sich wünschte, jetzt an Jacks Seite sein zu können, sich dem Unbekannten zu stellen, das Adrenalin zu spüren…

Er seufzte.

Gwen wandte plötzlich den Kopf und sah sich suchend um. Sie konnte ihn doch nicht gehört haben?! Ihr Blick schien ihn förmlich aufzuspießen und obwohl Ianto wusste, dass sie ihn nicht sah, verharrte er vollkommen reglos.

Er versuchte sich erfolglos damit zu beruhigen, dass sie vermutlich nur der Stapel unbearbeiteter Akten betrachtete, der sich zwischen ihnen befand. 

Nach einem sehr, sehr langen Moment runzelte sie die Stirn und wandte sich dann wieder dem Monitor zu. 

Ianto atmete erst auf, als Gwen einige Minuten später den Raum verließ. Er sackte tiefer in Jacks Stuhl, streckte die Beine lang aus, verschränkte die Arme über dem Bauch. 

Hatte er nicht gerade noch gedacht, dass sein Leben zu wenig Aufregung bot?

 

###

 

„Nun, wir konnten ihnen am Ende einreden, dass alles nur eine Halluzination gewesen ist. Und der Grund dafür – ich wette, du hättest dir das auch nicht besser ausdenken können – war verunreinigter, geschmuggelter Wodka.“ Jack grinste und breitete die Arme aus, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, seinen Bericht abschließend. „Das sollte sie für eine Weile davon abhalten, billigen Fusel zu trinken.“

Ianto gestand ihm gerne zu, dass gepanschter Alkohol eine gute Erklärung abgab. In den letzten Wochen war geschmuggelter Wodka ein Thema in den Medien gewesen, wenn auch bisher keine Fälle von Vergiftungen in Cardiff aufgetreten waren. 

Aber was sagte dass über ihre Zeugen, wenn sie sich überzeugen ließen, dass der Kadaver, die auf dem Dach eines Busses gelandet war und dort eine nicht unbeträchtliche Beule hinterlassen hatte, nur eine Halluzination sei? Jack hatte ihm Fotos gezeigt, die er mit seinem Handy geschossen hatte. Was immer der Rift da ausgespuckt hatte - nunmehr schwer zu sagen, ob bereits tot oder lebendig – zeigte auf den ersten Blick Ähnlichkeit mit einem rostfarbenen Lama. Allerdings mit sechs Beinen und ohne erkennbaren Kopf. Seine Gedanken glitten weiter zu Owen, und wie der Arzt es genießen würde, heraus zu finden, wie es im Innerem des Alien aussah…

„Okay, deinem Schweigen entnehme ich, dass ich diese Geschichte in Zukunft nicht mehr mit den Worten: „Mir ist da neulich etwas witziges passiert“ beginnen sollte“, meine Jack. „Du hast Recht. Eigentlich ist es nicht witzig, ein totes Tier von einem Busdach zu kratzen...“

Ianto lächelte. „Nein, eher etwas makaber.“ Er beugte sich vor – er saß wie so oft auf der Kante des Schreibtisches, in dem umgekehrten V, das Jacks Beine bildeten - und legte die Hand auf Jacks Arm. „Aber ich habe an etwas anderes gedacht… An Gwen.“

„Oh!“ Jack wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Muss ich mir Sorgen machen? Muss Rhys sich Sorgen machen?“

„Idiot.“ Ianto knuffte ihn. „Nein. Ich habe daran gedacht, wie sie reagieren wird, wenn du ihr die Wahrheit über mich sagst. Was, wenn sie denkt, du halluzinierst? Dass ich ein Ergebnis von Trauer bin, von Schuldgefühlen, von...“ Er zuckte unbehaglich mit den Schultern. „Du hast es selbst lange geglaubt. Was hat dich am Ende überzeugt, dass ich tatsächlich existiere?“

„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl“, erwiderte Jack nach einem Moment. Er nahm Iantos Hand in seine, drehte sie, wie um zu prüfen, ob sie noch da war. „Entweder etwas unmögliches war geschehen und du warst zu mir zurück gekommen, oder...“ Jack stoppte und sah ihn an. „Oder ich hatte den Verstand verloren. Und wenn es schon beängstigend ist, zu wissen, dass man eine Ewigkeit vor sich hat… ist es unvorstellbar, die Ewigkeit verrückt zu verbringen.“ Die letzten Worte sagte er sehr leise.

„Es tut mir leid, Jack, ich wollte nicht...“ Ianto brach ab. Was konnte er, was konnte irgendjemand dazu sagen.

„Es ist okay.“ Jack presste einen Kuss in Iantos Handfläche. „Auch eine Ewigkeit kann man nur einen Tag nach dem anderen verbringen. Und ich hoffe, dass du noch viele davon mit mir verbringst.“ Er rollte samt Stuhl näher, legte die Hände auf Iantos Oberschenkel. „Und was Gwen betrifft… Ich bin mit ihr verabredet. Wir sind mit ihr verabredet. Genau genommen sollte sie jeden Moment hier auftauchen. Ich teile dich ungern...“ Er lächelte. „Aber ich denke, es ist an der Zeit.“

„Du willst, dass ich bleibe?“, fragte Ianto.

„Ich kann das unmöglich ohne dich tun.“ Jack schien mehr sagen zu wollen, doch in diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. Er wandte sich von Ianto ab. „Du kannst reinkommen, Gwen.“

Gwen steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein. „Ich habe deine Stimme gehört und wollte nicht stören, falls du Besuch hast.“ Sie sah sich um, trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Oder telefonierst.“

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet.“ Jack deutete auf den Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches. „Nimm Platz.“

„Ich stehe lieber.“ Gwen straffte die Schultern, doch das Herumnesteln an ihren Haaren verriet Unbehagen. „Du wolltest mir etwas über Ianto sagen? Hat es etwas damit zu tun, wie Anwen auf die Idee gekommen ist, dass sie ihn in deinem Schlafzimmer gesehen hat? Es ist keine Sexpuppe oder so etwas?“, fragte sie mit einem nervösen Lachen.

„Nein!“ Jack wechselte einen Blick mit Ianto, der das Gesicht in den Händen verbarg. So wie seine Schultern zuckten, versuchte der Waliser krampfhaft das Lachen zu unterdrücken. „Wofür hältst du mich?“, setzte er hinzu, innerlich amüsiert darüber, dass Gwen rot anlief. „Willst du dich wirklich nicht hinsetzen?“ 

Gwen schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich vermisse ihn auch. Und Tosh und Owen. Aber sie sind nicht mehr bei uns. Und du kannst nicht den Rest deines Lebens einen Geist lieben.“

„Genau das ist, was ich dir zu sagen versuche – Ianto ist… Er ist noch hier.“ Jack spürte Iantos Hände auf seinen Schultern. Der Waliser stand jetzt hinter ihm. „Genau wie Tosh und Owen und ein paar andere Leute, die du nicht kennst. Ja, sie sind gestorben. Aber ein Teil von ihnen ist noch hier.“

Jetzt ließ sich Gwen doch in den Besucherstuhl sinken. „Ich weiß nicht, von was du redest. Willst du sagen, dass… dass es hier spukt? Das es hier Geister gibt?“

„Sie sind im Hub. Und sie sind nicht direkt Geister. Eher Kopien.“ Jack sah sie an. „Glaub mir, das ist ebenso schwer für mich zu erklären, wie für dich, es zu verstehen. Es hat etwas mit einem Artefakt in den Archiven zu tun, und mit der Explosion, die den Hub zerstört hat.“ Seine Stimme nahm einen weichen, fast bittenden Tonfall an. „Gwen, nach allem, was wir erlebt haben – was du erlebt hast, seit du für Torchwood arbeitest – ist das wirklich so unmöglich zu glauben?“

Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Du… sagst also, dass Ianto hier ist? In einer… was? Anderen Form? Und du kannst ihn sehen?“

„Sehen, mit ihm sprechen und ihn berühren“, versicherte ihr Jack.

„Kann ich ihn auch sehen?“ Gwen schien nicht überzeugt, aber nahm vorerst wohl seine Worte so hin.

„Er steht direkt hinter mir.“ Jack drehte den Kopf, sah Ianto an, der auf seine Unterlippe biss. „Warum sagst du nicht etwas zu Gwen?“

Gwen starrte angestrengt über seine Schulter. „Ich kann nichts sehen. Und nichts hören.“

„Ich habe auch noch überhaupt nichts gesagt“, bemerkte Ianto trocken.

„Jack, ich versuche wirklich zu verstehen, was du mir sagen willst, aber...“ Gwen brach ab und stand auf. „Ich glaube, das macht keinen Sinn. Vielleicht solltest du mit jemandem sprechen. Einem Arzt oder...“

„Es hat Monate gedauert, bis ich verstand, dass ich keine körperlose Stimme höre und noch länger, bis ich Ianto das erste Mal sehen konnte. Es ist keine Halluzination, Gwen.“ Jack stand ebenfalls auf, umrundete den Tisch, trat zu ihr. „Ich bin nicht krank, ich habe nicht den Verstand verloren. Ianto ist in diesem Raum, so real wie du. Ich weiß nicht, wieso Anwen ihn sehen konnte und du kannst es nicht, aber...“

„Nimm meine Hand“, sagte Ianto, der nun neben ihm stand. „Nimm meine Hand“, wiederholte er und streckte sie Jack entgegen. 

„Okay, was nun?“, fragte Jack, ihm zugewandt, was Gwen dazu brachte, ihn von der Seite anzusehen.

„Frag sie, ob sie mich jetzt sehen kann“, meinte Ianto.

Gwen gab einen erstaunten Laut von sich. „Was war das?“, fragte sie. „Ich habe irgendetwas gehört. Eine Stimme. Ganz schwach.“

Das Fenster in seiner Wohnung. Glas. Glas, das Ianto reflektierte, wenn sie einander berührten... Jack folgte diesem Gedanken, zog Ianto in seine Arme und eng an sich. Bevor Ianto fragen konnte, küsste er ihn. Das inzwischen so vertraute Prickeln, das schmerzlose Zerren in seinem Inneren und dann begann Ianto in seiner Umarmung golden zu schimmern. 

„Oh. Mein. Gott.“ Gwen machte unwillkürlich einen Schritt rückwärts und stolperte fast über den Stuhl, der hinter ihn stand. Einen Moment lang hatte es so ausgesehen, als umarme Jack Luft, dann hatte sich plötzlich eine golden schimmernde Aura um ihn gebildet – eine Aura, die die Umrisse eines Menschens hatte – und inmitten des Schimmerns konnte sie ein Gesicht sehen. Ein schmerzhaft vertrautes Gesicht. Iantos Gesicht. Mehr Details folgten, eine Schulter, Arme. Beine, die in Nadelstreifen steckten? 

„Sag Hallo zu Gwen“, wisperte Jack gegen Iantos Lippen.

Ianto drehte den Kopf halb zur Seite, lehnte seine Wange gegen Jacks. „Hallo Gwen“, sagte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln. 

Gwens Reaktion überraschte sie beide – vielleicht alle drei – als sie auf sie zu trat und mit der Hand vorsichtig nach Iantos Schulter griff. Ihre ohnehin weit aufgerissenen Augen schienen sich noch mehr zu weiten, als sie den glatten Stoff des Anzugjacketts spürte, darunter Muskeln und Knochen, die dem Druck ihrer Hand standhielten. „Ianto?“, flüsterte sie ungläubig. „Wie…?“

Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte mit vielen Lücken, die ich nicht alle füllen kann. Aber ich bin wirklich hier, Gwen. Ich… ich bin schon eine ganze Weile hier. Und ich…“ Er flackerte etwas.

Jack löste einen Arm von Iantos Taille und griff nach Gwen, schloss die Finger um ihren Arm. Zuerst schien gar nichts zu passieren, dann schnappte Gwen nach Luft.

„Ianto. Oh mein Gott, Ianto, ich kann dich so deutlich sehen.“ Sie berührte mit der anderen Hand seine Wange, seinen Arm. „Du bist wirklich hier.“ Tränen glitten über ihre Wangen, doch sie achtete nicht darauf. „Oh, Ianto. Du fehlst uns so. Aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie das sein kann.“

Der Waliser drückte ihre Finger. „Vielleicht werde ich einfach noch eine Weile lang gebraucht, Gwen“, erwiderte er schlicht. 

Jack küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. „Eine Ewigkeit lang“, korrigierte er ihn zärtlich. „Und darüber hinaus.“

 

Ende (tbc)


	72. A funny thing happened on the way home…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack und Curry erleben ein unerwartetes Abenteuer… (Aus der Moses-und-Devi-Reihe)

Titel: A funny thing happened on the way home…  
Autor: Lady Charena (Oktober 2017)  
Fandom: Torchwood   
Storysammlung: 50 Ways I‘ll be your lover  
Episode: Staffel 2  
Wörter: 3762  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Moses, Curry (OMKitten) + ein vorerst unbenannter Überraschungsgast  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: A/R, pg, slash  
Beta: T‘Len

Summe: Jack und Curry erleben ein unerwartetes Abenteuer… (Aus der Moses-und-Devi-Reihe)

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Jack lachte, als er sah, wer vor ihrer Tür auf der Schmutzfangmatte saß. Er ging in die Hocke und streichelte den kleinen Kater. „Curry. Bist du hier um Moses zu besuchen?“ Er kraulte den Stubentiger unter dem Kinn. „Was ist das?“ Sanft drehte Jack den Kopf des Katers zur Seite. „Ich sehe, Devi hat dir ein neues Halsband gekauft. Schick, mit Blinklichtern, damit du auch im Dunkeln herumstreunen kannst. Deshalb sitzt du auch hier draußen, hm. Damit kommst du nicht durch die Katzenklappe.“ 

Seit Curry groß genug war, um das Funkhalsband für die Katzenklappen an ihrer und Devis Wohnungstür zu tragen, genoss der Kater sichtlich die Freiheit, kommen und gehen zu können, wie er wollte. Und das, wo man Katzen nachsagte, Halsbänder zu hassen. 

Jack richtete sich auf und griff in die Tasche seines Mantels, um nach dem Schlüssel zur Wohnungstür zu suchen. Wobei ihm wieder einmal einfiel, dass sie schon längst ihre Wohnung mit einem neuen Sicherheitssystem versehen wollten, dass auch den Verzicht auf konventionelle Schlösser enthielt. Ianto liebäugelte mit einem Handabdruckscanner wie an vielen Türen im Hub, der sich auf ihre DNA programmieren ließ. Allerdings wollten sie auch nicht auf die Katzenklappe für Moses verzichten, obwohl der Kater langsam in die Jahre kam und die Wohnung nicht mehr so häufig verließ. 

Curry rieb den Kopf an seinem Hosenaufschlag und Jack sah zu ihm hinab. „Entschuldige. Ich habe dich nicht vergessen, ich habe nur über etwas nachgedacht.“ 

Der graue Stubentiger mit den kecken weißen Söckchen maunzte. Wieder stupste er Jacks Bein an, als wolle er ihn dazu drängen, schneller zu machen. 

„Schon gut.“ Jack grinste verschwörerisch. „Ich bin sicher wir finden etwas Leckeres im Kühlschrank. Für uns beide und Moses. Du hast Glück, Ianto kommt später.“ Sein Partner war noch im Hub. Jack hatte einen Riftalarm im Süden der Stadt – erfolglos – untersucht und war von dort aus direkt nach Hause gefahren. Seit er praktisch bei Ianto eingezogen war, schien es wenig attraktiv, die Nächte im Hub zu verbringen. Bevor der junge Waliser in sein Leben getreten war…

Doch Curry schien das magische Wort „Kühlschrank“ gerade nicht zu interessieren. Er machte plötzlich einen Buckel und sträubte deutlich sichtbar das Fell. 

„Was hast du denn?“, fragte Jack überrascht und bückte sich nach dem Kater, um ihn beruhigend zu streicheln. Sein Halsband blinkte heftiger und als Jack es versehentlich berührte, verspürte er so etwas wie eine elektrostatische Entladung, ähnlich wie wenn man über einen Teppich lief und dann eine Türklinke berührte. Er zog die Hand weg. Curry machte einen Satz rückwärts und prallte gegen die Tür, jämmerlich maunzend. Es roch nach angekokeltem Fell.

„Hey, hey, alles ist gut“, murmelte Jack, nach dem kleinen Kater greifend. „Nichts passiert.“ Aber statt einem Curry sah er plötzlich zwei. Und dann wurde ihm schwarz vor den Augen. 

 

###

 

Ianto seufzte unwillkürlich, als er ihre Wohnung erreichte. Auf dem Heimweg war ihm eingefallen, dass seit mehren Tagen niemand einkaufen gewesen war und es sicherlich nicht schaden konnte, einen Zwischenstopp am nächsten Supermarkt einzulegen. Natürlich verließ er das Geschäft am Ende mit mehr als einem Pint Milch und einem Karton Eier. Wesentlich mehr. Er balancierte eine Plastiktüte voll Lebensmittel in der einen Hand und die Post in der anderen, während er versuchte, heraus zu finden, wie er seinen Schlüssel aus der Tasche holen sollte, ohne etwas fallen zu lassen. Die Tür zum Gebäude hatte ihm eine Nachbarin aufgehalten, die zufällig gerade ging, als er ankam. 

Jack sollte eigentlich schon längst da sein, aber als Ianto ihn vom Parkplatz des Supermarktes angerufen hatte, um ihn zu bitten, ihn am Auto zu treffen, war er nicht an sein Handy gegangen. Gut, vielleicht war Jack gerade unter der Dusche oder aufgehalten worden und stand noch irgendwo im Feierabendstau. 

Er hoffte aber, dass sein Partner inzwischen da war und den Rest der Einkäufe aus dem Kofferraum holen würde. Vielleicht konnte er Jack überreden, etwas für sie zu kochen. Es machte sich allmählich bemerkbar, dass er seit dem frühen Morgengrauen auf den Beinen war. Eine Dusche, etwas essen, vielleicht ein paar Minuten mit Jack und Moses auf der Couch verbringen und dann ab ins Bett. Anspruchsvoller waren Iantos Pläne für den Abend nicht.

Ein klägliches Miauen ließ Ianto aufsehen. Er wandte den Kopf und sah Curry. Der kleine Kater torkelte um die Ecke, so unsicher auf seinen vier Beinen wie ein Betrunkener oder als ob er eben erst lernte, zu laufen. 

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?“, fragte der Waliser überrascht. Er stellte die Einkaufstüte ab, gegen die Tür gelehnt, damit sie nicht umfiel und drehte sich nach dem Kater um, der nun unbeholfen auf ihn zusteuerte, wieder jämmerlich maunzend. „Curry?“ Er legte den Stapel Prospekte und Rechnungen, die er aus dem Briefkasten geholt hatte, weg und ging in die Hocke, um Curry auf den Arm zu nehmen. Offenbar ging es dem kleinen Stubentiger nicht gut, und da Devi um diese Zeit bei der Arbeit war, musste er zu ihnen gekommen sein, um Hilfe zu suchen.

 

###

 

Ein paar Minuten später saß Curry in ein altes Handtuch gewickelt auf dem Küchentisch – aus Sorge um das Katerchen hatte Ianto vorübergehend alle hygienischen Bedenken zur Seite geschoben – während Ianto, das Handy zwischen Schulter und Ohr geklemmt, abwechselnd versuchte, Devi oder Jack zu erreichen, und gleichzeitig die Lebensmittel verstaute.

Erstere hatte die Mailbox an, was entweder bedeutete, sie war in einem Meeting oder in ihre Arbeit so vertieft, dass sie nicht gestört werden wollte. Letzterer ging nicht ran, egal wie lange Ianto es bei ihm klingeln ließ. Und das sah Jack nun eigentlich so gar nicht ähnlich. Er fand immer Gelegenheit, an sein Handy zu gehen, außer… aber Ianto wollte im Moment nicht daran denken, dass Jack etwas passiert war und er irgendwo tot und alleine liegen mochte. 

Sollte er den Kater nehmen und mit ihm zum Tierarzt fahren? Andererseits schien sich Curry in der Zwischenzeit beruhigt zu haben. Er zitterte zwar immer mal wieder, aber hatte aufgehört, so kläglich zu maunzen. 

Ianto ließ das Handy sinken, als Moses in die Küche spaziert kam und sah den alten Kater an. Sollte er ihn in Currys Nähe lassen? Wenn es nun etwas ansteckendes war…

Moses wartete nicht auf seine Entscheidung, sondern machte zwei Sätze - zuerst auf den Stuhl und von dort auf den Tisch – und ging ohne Zögern auf Curry zu. Dann stoppte er abrupt und fixierte den anderen Kater als hätte er ihn noch nie gesehen. 

Ianto nutzte die Gelegenheit, hob Moses vom Tisch und setzte ihn sanft auf dem Boden ab. „Curry geht es nicht gut, wir lassen ihn besser in Ruhe.“ Er erwartete, dass Moses beleidigt ins Wohn- oder Schlafzimmer verschwinden würde, um sich etwas auszudenken, womit er sich für die Kränkung bei ihm bedanken konnte. Doch der alte Kater rührte sich nicht vom Fleck, sondern starrte zum Tisch hoch. 

Okay. Vielleicht machte sich Moses auch Sorgen um Curry. 

Da Devis Kater häufiger Gast in ihrer Wohnung war – so wie Moses bei Devi – hatte er natürlich seinen eigenen Futter- und Wassernapf, beides schwungvoll mit „Curry“ beschriftet. Ianto füllte frisches Wasser in einen davon und stellte ihn vor Curry.

Doch der kleine Kater ignorierte den Wassernapf. Er drehte den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen und fiel zurück auf seine vier Buchstaben, als er versuchte, aus der Umschlingung des Handtuchs heraus zu steigen. Hatte er etwas gefressen, dass ihm nicht bekommen war? Vielleicht sogar Gift? Hatte er nicht einmal von Leuten gelesen, die Katzen und Hunde so sehr hassten, dass sie wahllos Giftköder auslegten?

Vielleicht sollte er Owen um Rat fragen. Der Teamarzt würde zwar fluchen und schimpfen und sich beschweren, dass er kein Tierarzt wäre, aber das war Ianto im Moment auch egal. 

Curry schien Schluckauf zu haben. Das hatte Ianto noch nie bei einer Katze gesehen. Er ließ das Handy auf der Arbeitsfläche neben den Herd liegen, streichelte dem Kater beruhigend über den Rücken und langsam entspannte sich das Tier wieder. Iantos Finger stießen an das Halsband. „Das nehmen wir dir erst mal ab“, murmelte er und suchte nach dem Verschluss. Mit einiger Mühe gelang es ihm, ihn zu öffnen und er legte das Halsband beiseite. Es hörte auf zu blinken. 

Der Kater schüttelte sich und miaute, dann wand er sich aus dem Handtuch und steckte die Nase in den Wassernapf. Dann sprang er elegant vom Tisch und verließ die Küche, gefolgt von Moses.

Verwundert sah Ianto ihnen nach. Eine Spontanheilung? Sein Blick fiel auf das Halsband. Es schien neu zu sein, auf jeden Fall handelte es sich nicht um das normale Halsband mit dem Sender für die Katzenklappe. Es musste dem jungen Kater solches Unbehagen bereitet haben, dass er sich so seltsam benahm… Er würde Devi fragen.

Die Türklingel unterbrach seine Gedanken. Das musste Jack sein, vielleicht hatte er mal wieder seinen Schlüssel liegenlassen. Ianto öffnete die Tür. 

Jack – seltsam zerzaust wirkend – sah ihn an. Er rieb sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. „Kannst du mir erklären, warum ich auf der Treppe geschlafen habe?“, fragte er.

„Du hast was?“, fragte Ianto verblüfft. 

„Ich bin gerade da hinten aufgewacht“, erwiderte Jack und deutete über die Schulter. „In der Ecke des Treppenabsatzes und das war wirklich nicht sehr bequem.“

„Hast du getrunken?“ Die Augenbrauen des jungen Walisers wanderten hoch. 

„Nein.“ Jack ließ die Hände sinken. „Ich bin nach Hause gekommen und… da war Curry, er saß vor unserer Tür. Was danach passiert ist...“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht sicher. Als wäre die Welt auf den Kopf gestellt worden.“ 

Ianto trat zur Seite. „Komm erst mal rein“, meinte er. „Curry hat sich sehr merkwürdig benommen, als ich nach Hause gekommen bin“, erklärte Ianto, während Jack seinen Mantel auszog und an den dafür vorgesehenen Haken hängte. „Aber ich verstehe wirklich nicht, was das eine mit dem anderen zu tun hat. Ich habe ihm das Halsband abgenommen und danach schien es ihm wieder prächtig zu gehen. Hat er dich mit etwas angesteckt?“

„Ich war nicht krank. Ich fühle mich nicht krank“, erwiderte Jack und musterte sich selbst im Garderobenspiegel. „Ich sehe definitiv nicht krank aus.“

Ianto rollte mit den Augen. „Dann ist ja alles in Ordnung“, murmelte er und ging die Küche, wo er sofort begann, alles zu desinfizieren, mit dem der Kater in Berührung gekommen war – sich selbst eingeschlossen. 

Jack kam nach einem Abstecher ins Bad zu ihm. „Wo ist Curry abgeblieben?“, fragte er, zur Kaffeemaschine tretend. 

„Wahrscheinlich heckt er irgendwo mit Moses neuen Unsinn aus.“ Ianto drehte sich zu ihm um. „Wie geht es dir?“, fragte er, als das Mahlwerk verstummte und Espresso in die Tasse gurgelte. 

„Leichte Kopfschmerzen und mittelschwere Verwirrung“, entgegnete Jack mit einem schiefen Grinsen und nahm die Tasse aus der Maschine. Er lehnte sich gegen die Anrichte. „Und ich erinnere mich nicht an...“ Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „...eine gute halbe Stunde.“ 

Ianto seufzte. Das Leben mit Torchwood sorgte zumindest dafür, dass er sich kaum geschockt fühlte, eher milde irritiert, dass seine Vorstellung eines ruhigen Abends nun rapide den Bach runter ging. „Ich frage ungern, aber hast du Erfahrung mit so etwas?“

„Gedächtnisverlust?“ Jack schnitt eine Grimasse. „Zu viel. Aber grundlosen Verlust von Erinnerungen? Nein, nicht, dass ich mich erinnere.“

Ianto schenkte ihm ein müdes Lächeln, mehr war der Versuch eines Scherzes nicht wert. „Vielleicht sollte ich Owen anrufen, er kann dich und Curry untersuchen.“

Jack leerte seine Tasse und stellte sie zur Seite. „Tosh könnte mit einem ihrer Scanner feststellen, ob hier ein Riftereignis stattgefunden hat. Eine dieser kleinen, temporären Riftenergieblasen, vielleicht. Offenbar hat sie mich und Curry erwischt und war bereits wieder weg, als du gekommen bist. Du fühlst dich nicht anders, oder?“

„Müde. Und etwas verärgert, weil ich mir so meinen Abend nicht vorgestellt habe“, erwiderte Ianto und warf eine Handvoll Papiertücher in den Abfall. Er zog die Putzhandschuhe aus. „Aber nein, ansonsten geht es mir gut.“

„Du hast...“ Jack unterbrach sich und sah das Halsband an. „War das um Currys Hals?“, fragte er. 

„Ja. Das muss eines dieser neuen Halsbänder mit Beleuchtung sein, die verhindern sollen, dass Katzen und Hunde im Dunkeln von Autofahrern übersehen werden. Es hat aufgehört zu blinken, als ich es ihm abgenommen habe.“ Ianto griff danach, doch Jack war schneller und fing seine Hand ab. 

„Warte.“ Jack nahm einen der Handschuhe und hob damit das Halsband hoch, um es sich genauer anzusehen. „Das ist kein normales Halsband. Sieh dir die Lichter an, wie sie in das Halsband eingearbeitet sind, so etwas habe ich hier noch nicht gesehen.“

„Gwen hat mir im Internet ein T-Shirt gezeigt, in das kleine Lämpchen eingearbeitet waren, das kann man so gar waschen“, erwiderte Ianto. Er zog einen Stuhl vom Tisch weg und setzte sich. 

Jack scannte das Halsband mit seinem Vortex-Manipulator. „Riftenergie“, verkündete er. „Und eindeutig Bestandteile, die es hier und jetzt nicht auf der Erde gibt. Die Lichter sind auf jeden Fall nicht-irdisch. Das Blinken muss eine Art von Hypnose ausgelöst haben.“

„Wie kommt Curry dazu?“, fragte Ianto skeptisch. „Jemand muss es ihm umgelegt haben.“

Jack legte das Halsband auf den Tisch und verschwand in den Flur. Einen Moment später kam er mit einer der Boxen zurück, in der sie Artefakte verstauten, deren Effekt unbekannt war. Er legte das Halsband hinein und versiegelte den Behälter. „Ich sollte das in den Hub bringen...“, sagte er widerwillig. 

Ianto stand auf. „Ich komme mit und sehe im Archiv nach, ob wir irgendwelche Aufzeichnungen über Blinklichter mit hypnotischem Effekt haben.“ Nach zwei oder drei Tassen extra starkem Kaffee. 

„Nein.“ Jack stellte den Behälter auf den Tisch. „Morgen, wir kümmern uns morgen darum.“ Er trat zu Ianto, legte die Hände auf die Schultern des Walisers und küsste ihn. „Warum nimmst du nicht eine schöne, lange, heiße Dusche, während ich sehe, was wir zu Essen da haben und was die Katzen machen?“

„Essen!“ Ianto sah ihn an. „Ich habe ganz vergessen, dass ich noch Einkäufe unten im Auto habe.“

„Kein Problem. Darum kümmere ich mich auch.“ Jack schob seinen Partner in Richtung Küchentür. „Geh duschen. Entspann dich.“

„Okay, wenn du darauf bestehst.“ Ianto rümpfte die Nase. „Ich rieche wirklich etwas stark nach Desinfektionsmittel.“ Er lockerte seine Krawatte und verließ den Raum.

Jack griff nach seinem Handy und Iantos Schlüsselbund und wählte Toshs Nummer auf dem Weg zum Parkplatz. „Tosh? Hast du Pläne für den Abend?“, fragte er, als sie antwortete. Er lehnte sich gegen Iantos Auto. „Du bist ein Schatz. Wärst du so nett, dich in das CCTV in unserer Straße zu hacken und nachzusehen, ob du irgendetwas besonderes findest? Vielleicht ein Riftereignis? Nein, genauer weiß ich es auch nicht, aber es könnte etwas mit einer Katze zu tun haben. Nicht Moses. Die Findelkatze, die wir unserer Nachbarin geschenkt haben. Genau, Curry. Ruf mich bitte an, wenn du etwas findest. Egal wie spät es ist. Und, Tosh – Danke, du hast etwas bei mir gut.“ Er steckte das Handy in die Hosentasche und machte sich daran, die Einkäufe aus Iantos Auto zu holen.

Als Jack ein paar Minuten später alles in der Küche abgestellt hatte, machte er sich auf die Suche nach Ianto. Das Badezimmer war leer, die Dusche trocken. Er warf einen Blick ins Schlafzimmer – und lächelte. 

Ianto lag auf dem Bett. Er hatte offenbar eine Pause eingelegt, nachdem er sein Hemd und die Schuhe ausgezogen hatte und lag nun quer über ihrem Bett. Leises Schnarchen verriet, dass er schlief. Moses hatte es sich auf seinen Beinen bequem gemacht. Curry kuschelte sich an Iantos Seite, alle vier Pfoten von sich gestreckt. 

Jack ließ ihn weiterschlafen. Duschen konnte Ianto auch nach dem Essen. Er ging zurück in die Küche, ohne die drei zu stören.

 

###

 

Jack räumte die benutzten Teller in die Spülmaschine, wo sich bereits das Geschirr vom Frühstück befand, als sein Handy klingelte. Toshs Name stand auf dem Display. „Das war schnell“, meinte er und lauschte einen Moment lang den Worten seiner Computertechnikerin. „Ja. Schick mir die Aufnahmen auf Iantos Laptop. Danke, Tosh, du hast wirklich etwas gut bei mir. Nein, ich habe keine Idee, was das bedeutet oder warum er hier war. Bist du sicher, dass er nicht mehr hier ist? Wann hat er die Erde verlassen? Wieso hat er keinen Alarm bei uns ausgelöst? Okay. Natürlich. Darum kümmern wir uns morgen. Gute Nacht, Tosh.“ Er beendete die Verbindung und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer, wo Iantos Laptop auf dem Couchtisch stand. 

Die beiden Kater strichen ihm um die Füße, sprangen neugierig auf die Couch, um zu sehen, was er da machte, als Jack den Laptop hochfuhr und die CCTV-Aufnahme startete, die Tosh ihm geschickt hatte.

Er war so vertieft in die Bilder auf dem Computer, dass er nicht hörte, wie Ianto zu ihm trat.

„Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst? John Bloody Hart? Dein Ex hat etwas damit zu tun?!“ Ianto ließ das Handtuch sinken, mit dem er sich die Haare trocken gerieben hatte – er war endlich zu seiner Dusche gekommen – und starrte auf den Bildschirm. Eindeutig John Hart. Er trug die gleiche alberne rote Zirkusdirektor-Jacke wie bei seinem ersten Auftritt und kniehohe Stiefel, als wäre er direkt einem Piratenfilm entsprungen. 

Jack sah auf. Er rückte wortlos zur Seite und Ianto setzte sich auf die Couch, die Kater ignorierend, die ihren Protest darüber, nicht beachtet zu werden, bemerkbar machten. Jack startete die Aufnahme von Anfang an und die beiden Männer verfolgten schweigend, wie John Hart auf dem Bürgersteig vor ihrem Haus materialisierte. 

Er schlenderte eine Weile vor dem Gebäude herum und schien sich gründlich umzusehen. Dann verschwand er für fast eine halbe Stunde aus dem Blickwinkel der Kamera und Tosh hatte offenbar auch keine weiteren Aufnahmen von ihm gefunden, bis er erneut um die Ecke bog. 

Kurz darauf war Devi zu sehen, die auf dem Weg zum Parkplatz an ihm vorbei lief, ohne Hart zu bemerken. Wie so oft hatte sie Curry mit nach unten genommen. Wieder ein paar Minuten später sah man Hart, der sich zu dem Kater hinab beugte und ihn streichelte. Dabei musste er ihm das Halsband umgelegt haben, denn als Hart sich wieder aufrichtete, hielt er etwas in der Hand, das wie das Senderhalsband für die Katzenklappe aussah und das er zwischen die geparkten Autos warf. Hart sah Curry hinterher, dann wandte er sich um, winkte in die Kamera, drückte auf etwas an seinem Arm herum (vermutlich an seinem Vortex-Manipulator) und löste sich in Luft auf.

Der verdammte Mistkerl wusste genau, dass er gefilmt worden war! Und da er Curry bestimmt nicht zufällig ausgesucht hatte, weil er zufällig dieses Halsband dabei hatte, musste er sie vorher ausspioniert haben. Ianto rieb sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. Eine Begegnung mit Jacks Ex-Partner hatte ihm eigentlich gereicht. Er hatte gehofft, ihn nie wiedersehen zu müssen. Es war ein Blick in Jacks Vergangenheit gewesen, auf den er retrospektiv hätte verzichten können. Jack war nicht mehr der Mann, der er als Time-Agent gewesen war, aber ein kleiner Teil von Ianto war überzeugt gewesen, dass Jack dieses Leben vermissen musste und dass Hart ihn daran erinnerte, dass er auf diesem rückständigen Planeten gestrandet war. 

„Ich weiß, was passiert ist.“ Jack klappte den Laptop zu. „Oder ich denke, ich weiß es.“ 

Ianto ließ sich gegen die Rücklehne des Sofas sinken und begann Moses automatisch zu streicheln, als der sich sofort in seinem Schoß niederließ. „Wirklich? Mach es nicht so spannend“, erwiderte er trocken.

„Das Halsband ist eigentlich kein Halsband. Oder zumindest diese Blinklichter sind keine Blinklichter. Es sind Bestandteile einer Transportvorrichtung. Vielleicht aus einem alten Transmat ausgeschlachtet.“ Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat versucht, mich in Currys Körper zu transportieren und Curry in meinen!“ 

„Ist das ein Witz?“ Ianto sah ihn ungläubig an. „Ist das möglich?“

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „In Filmen. Und in der Theorie. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass so etwas schon mal geklappt hat.“ 

„Als ich Curry gefunden habe...“ Ianto stockte. „Nein, das ist nicht möglich.“

„Was meinst du?“ Jack hob Curry hoch, der seinen Namen gehört hatte und an Jacks Beinen hochkletterte. 

„Er torkelte herum, als wäre er betrunken – oder hätte vergessen, wie man mit vier Beinen läuft.“ Ianto zwang sich zu einem ungläubigen Lachen. „Das war sicher nur der Schreck.“

Jack wollte ihm zustimmen, aber vor seinem inneren Auge tauchte plötzlich ein Bild auf, wie er durch die Luft flog und dann fest in etwas eingewickelt wurde, nur dass er sehr viel kleiner als normal gewesen war… und er erinnerte sich an Iantos vertraute Stimme, ohne dass er die Worte verstand. Vielleicht… nur für ein paar Sekunden… war es möglich, dass er tatsächlich in Currys Körper transportiert worden war? Vielleicht spielte ihm aber auch nur seine Fantasie einen Streich. „Ich denke, wir haben beide einen leichten elektrischen Schlag bekommen. Wer weiß, von welchem Schrottplatz er die Dinger gestohlen hat.“

Doch Ianto kannte ihn besser, als Jack sich eingestehen wollte. „Du glaubst, dass es tatsächlich funktioniert hat, oder? Ein kleiner Stromschlag hätte dich nicht für fast eine halbe Stunde außer Gefecht gesetzt. Und wäre er stärker gewesen, hätte Curry ihn wohl nicht überlebt.“ 

Jack hob wieder die Schultern. Er kraulte Curry, der sich schnurrend an ihn schmiegte und sich völlig erholt zu haben schien. „Vielleicht kann Tosh das Halsband untersuchen und mehr herausfinden.“ Er setzte den Kater auf den Boden und wiederholte das gleiche mit Moses. Unwirsches Maunzen machte klar, was Moses davon hielt, dann verließen die beiden Kater das Wohnzimmer, vermutlich um ihre Futternäpfe in der Küche zu inspizieren.

Er rückte näher zu Ianto, legte den Arm um die Schultern des jüngeren Mannes. „Hey, weißt du, wenn du willst, kannst mir gerne jederzeit den Bauch kraulen, auch wenn ich keine Katze bin…“, meinte er in einem Versuch, die Stimmung aufzuhellen.

Ianto rollte mit den Augen. „Nur du, Jack“, erwiderte er, sah dann Jack an. „Denkst du, er kommt wieder?“

„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Jack ließ seine Finger über Iantos Nacken wandern, massierte die angespannten Muskeln. „Aber nicht heute Nacht.“ Er presste einen Kuss auf Iantos Schläfe. „Lass uns ins Bett gehen und morgen herausfinden, wie wir es diesem Bastard heimzahlen, sollte er es wagen, sich noch einmal hier blicken zu lassen.“ 

Ein Knoten, dessen Existenz er sich vorher gar nicht so wirklich bewusst gewesen war, löste sich in Iantos Brustkorb. „Um noch einmal auf das Bauchkraulen zurück zu kommen...“

 

Ende


	73. Dance the skies on laughter-silvered wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto verbringt Zeit mit Myfanwy, die ein neues Zuhause gefunden hat.

Titel: Dance the skies on laughter-silvered wings  
Autor: Lady Charena (Oktober 2017)  
Fandom: Torchwood   
Storysammlung: 50 Ways I’ll be your Lover  
Episode: --  
Wörter: 2.440  
Charaktere: Ianto Jones, Myfanwy, Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper-Williams  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: ab12, slash, AU

 

Summe: Ianto verbringt Zeit mit Myfanwy, die ein neues Zuhause gefunden hat.

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. 

 

"Oh! I have slipped the surly bonds of earth,  
And danced the skies on laughter-silvered wings..."

John Gillespie Magee

 

Die Tür zu Jacks Büro stand weit offen, trotzdem streckte Gwen zunächst nur den Kopf um die Ecke. Als sie sah, dass die Luft rein war – sozusagen - trat sie in den Raum. Nicht, dass sie Jack etwa bei etwas Verwerflichem antraf. Im Gegenteil.

Jack hatte die Füße auf dem Schreibtisch, vor sich auf den Oberschenkeln eine Zeitung, in der einen Hand einen Kaffeebecher und in der anderen einen Kugelschreiber, offensichtlich vertieft in das Lösen eines Kreuzworträtsels. 

„Schwer beschäftigt, wie ich sehe?“, fragte Gwen ein wenig spitz und lehnte sich gegen den Schreibtisch, Jacks Stiefeln einen kleinen Schubs gebend.

„Das ist meine erste Kaffeepause heute“, entgegnete Jack ohne aufzusehen. Er kritzelte Buchstaben in die Kästchen und runzelte die Stirn, als eines davon leer blieb. Kopfschüttelnd zählte er nach und korrigierte sich. 

„Ist… Ianto auch hier?“ Gwen sah sich um. So richtig konnte sie immer noch nicht glauben, dass ihr Freund und früherer Kollege am Leben war. 

Erst jetzt hob Jack den Blick von seinem Kreuzworträtsel. „Er ist heute nicht mitgekommen. Er hat andere Pläne.“

„Ich dachte...“ Gwen zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte, wir könnten uns noch ein wenig unterhalten.“

Jack stellte seinen Kaffeebecher weg und faltete die Zeitung zusammen. „Gwen, vielleicht solltest du ihm ein bisschen mehr Zeit lassen.“ Und mir auch. Er bereute es fast, Gwen eingeweiht zu haben. Nicht, weil er Ianto nicht teilen mochte. (Nun, er würde es tatsächlich vorziehen, seinen Waliser ganz für sich alleine zu haben, aber das war eine andere Geschichte.) Gwen wollte verlorene Zeit aufholen. Sie wollte, dass er versuchte, auch Tosh und Owen sichtbar zu machen. Und sie hatte vorgeschlagen, andere einzuweihen. Das Ganze wissenschaftlich zu untersuchen. Eine Erklärung zu finden.

Es mochte albern klingen, aber Jack fürchtete eine Erklärung. Viel besser ein unerklärtes Mysterium, als ein begründetes. Besser nichts zu wissen, als zu wissen, dass es enden könnte…

„Hat er etwas gesagt?“ Gwen nahm im Besucherstuhl Platz. 

„Nein.“ Jack warf die Zeitung auf seinen Schreibtisch und brachte fast einen Stapel Berichte zum Umstürzen. „Du weißt, wie er ist. Zurückhaltend.“

„Das hat sich wohl nicht geändert.“ Gwen seufzte, wickelte eine Locke um ihren Zeigefinger. 

„Ianto ist immer noch Ianto.“ Jack trank seinen Kaffee aus und nahm die Füße vom Tisch. Er beugte sich vor, mit dem Kugelschreiber spielend. „Er arbeitet nicht mehr für Torchwood, Gwen. Er kann jetzt tun und lassen, was er will.“

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint.“ Gwen sah ihn an, das Kinn in die Handfläche gestützt. „Es ist einfach so unglaublich. Wenn ich ihn nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte, mit ihm gesprochen hätte, würde ich glauben...“

„Dass ich verrückt geworden bin.“ Jack schnitt eine Grimasse. „Genau das habe ich lange befürchtet.“ Er lehnte sich wieder zurück. „Wenn du gerade nichts anderes zu tun hast, warum fährst du nicht mit mir die Quer‘bel besuchen? Sie haben sich wunderbar in ihrem neuen Habitat eingelebt, und nach letzter Zählung acht Sprösslinge. Wenn sie sich weiter so vermehren, müssen wir möglicherweise bald die Schutzzone vergrößern.“

Gwen lachte und stand auf. „Gerne. Ich hole nur schnell meine Gummistiefel. Acht, wirklich? Auf einmal? Ich bin mit einem Kind schon völlig ausgelastet...“ Sie verließ das Büro.

„Ich treffe dich in fünf Minuten in der Garage“, rief Jack ihr nach. Er schrieb einen gelben Notizzettel für den Fall, dass Ianto doch noch vorbei sah und klebte ihn gut sichtbar auf seinen Bildschirm, bevor er aufstand und seinen Mantel holte. Gummistiefel waren vielleicht gar keine so schlechte Idee. Die Quer‘bel – eine Art intelligenter, außerirdischer Pflanzen - waren in einem Sumpf in einem Naturschutzgebiet angesiedelt. Und nach dem Regen in den letzten Tagen war es da sicher sehr feucht. 

 

###

 

Ianto betrachtete zweifelnd die rostige Leiter, die an der Wand befestigt war. Er fand, sie sah nicht stabil genug aus, um etwas größerem – und schwererem – als einer Spinne zu erlauben, daran hoch zu klettern. Gut, es schien unwahrscheinlich, dass er sich verletzte, sollte er tatsächlich abstürzen, aber es war eine Erfahrung, auf die er verzichten konnte. Die Warnschilder – selber reichlichst verwittert – die überall angebracht waren und genau vor solchen Experimenten warnten, vermittelten nicht gerade zusätzliches Vertrauen.

Andererseits musste die Leiter einen erwachsenen Mann aushalten, wie sonst wäre Jack in den Turm gelangt. Er war wohl kaum hoch geflogen. Und soweit Ianto wusste, besaß Torchwood trotz gegenteiliger Bemühungen nach wie vor keinen eigenen Helikopter. 

Zögernd stellte Ianto einen Fuß auf die unterste Sprosse, griff mit der Hand nach dem Rahmen. Ein feines Vibrieren war an seiner Handfläche zu spüren, Rost bröselte auf den Boden, aber offenbar täuschte der Anschein. Anfangs noch sehr vorsichtig und langsam, eine Leitersprosse nach der anderen vorher testend, begann Ianto hoch zu klettern. Doch sowohl die Sprossen, als auch die Metallbügel, mit denen die Leiter an der Wand befestigt waren, hielten. 

Trotzdem atmete Ianto erleichtert auf, als er sich durch eine Öffnung in einem Zwischenboden schieben konnte, und von der Leiter – die hier endete – auf eine Plattform trat. Er versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass sich unter den dicken Holzbohlen, die unter seinen Füßen müde knarrten, nichts befand. Wortwörtlich Nichts. Nur rund siebzig Meter Luft und ein harter Aufschlag auf rohem Stein. 

Wieder verfluchte er Jack. Wie war er nur auf die Idee gekommen, ausgerechnet eine der zahlreichen Burgruinen an der walisischen Küste zu kaufen? Gut, strenggenommen hatte Torchwood sie gekauft, aber Jack hatte die Idee und alles arrangiert. Gwen war zuerst sauer gewesen, dass er sie übergangen hatte, aber inzwischen fand sie es romantisch.

Oh ja, sehr romantisch war es hier oben, dachte Ianto, als ihm durch die Öffnungen im Mauerwerk der kalte Wind um die Ohren wehte. Nicht zu reden davon, dass der Turm kein dichtes Dach mehr hatte! Durch die Lücken über ihm konnte er den grauen Februarhimmel sehen. 

Schaudernd – obwohl er die Kälte nicht mehr wirklich so spürte wie früher – tippte Ianto den Code, den er von Jack erhalten hatte, in ein Tastenfeld (das sehr fehl in der ansonsten mittelalterlichen Kulisse wirkte) und öffnete die Tür der Glaskuppel, die das Innere des obersten Geschosses des Turms einschloss. 

Myfanwy döste im orangefarbenen Schein einer Wärmelampe, die über ihrem Nest angebracht war. Doch als sie das Geräusch der zurückgleitenden Tür hörte, hob sie den Kopf und sah sich wachsam um. 

Es war schwer zu sagen, woran man feststellen konnte, dass ein Pteranodon sich freute, doch das Gurren, mit dem sie Ianto empfing, klang fast zärtlich. Sie entfaltete die ledrigen Schwingen und stützte sich darauf auf, um darauf zu warten, dass Ianto sich an der schmalen Gangway an der Wand entlang zu ihrem frei in der Mitte des Turms hängenden Nest vorarbeitete. So stieß sie nirgendwo an, selbst wenn sie die Schwingen komplett ausbreitete. 

Ianto kletterte auf die Plattform und rieb dem Flugsaurier den Hals, das mochte Myfanwy am liebsten. Der Pteranodon legte vorsichtig den Kopf mit dem Schnabel voller scharfer Zähne auf seine Schulter – kein leichtes Unterfangen bei dem Größenunterschied zwischen ihnen, trotz des langen Halses - und ließ ein wohliges Grollen vernehmen, als Ianto das Horn auf ihrem Kopf rieb. 

Er nutzte die Gelegenheit, ihren Hals genau zu untersuchen. Seit Myfanwy in die Burgruine eingezogen war, trug sie ein Senderhalsband. Damit konnte sie – nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit – nach Wunsch die gläserne Glocke öffnen und den Turm über eine der Fensteröffnungen verlassen. 

Mehr noch, das Halsband enthielt ein Gerät, das Myfanwy tarnte. Agenten aus Glasgow hatten mehrere davon in Venedig entdeckt, in einem Gebäude aus dem sechzehnten Jahrhundert, das laut lokaler Folklore einmal Vampire beherbergt haben sollte. Allerdings waren Aufzeichnungen gefunden worden, die von einer blauen Holzbox sprachen, aus der Menschen gekommen waren. Möglicherweise eine frühe Sichtung des Doctors und seiner Tardis. 

Jack hatte eines davon mit nach Cardiff gebracht, als er das Torchwood Manor besuchte und daran herum gebastelt. Es gelang ihm tatsächlich, das außerirdische Artefakt zum Funktionieren zu bringen. In Glasgow arbeiteten sie daran, diese Geräte nachzubauen, um einigen der eher auffälligen Riftugees die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu bewegen, ohne Panik auszulösen. Es würde ihre Arbeit sehr erleichtern. 

Nun, leider hatte das Ding so seine Macken. Abgesehen davon, dass es mindestens vierhundert Jahre alt war, konnte es vorkommen, dass es unvermittelt ausfiel. Weshalb Jack auch Myfanwys Streifzüge auf die Nacht beschränkte. Die Gefahr, dass sie entdeckt wurde, war so geringer. Zur Zeit war es deaktiviert – es schaltete sich ein, sobald Myfanwy den Turm verließ – weshalb Ianto auch von einem Pteranodon begrüßt worden war und nicht von einer von dem Gerät vorgegaukelten Möwe. 

Hungern musste sie natürlich trotzdem nicht, auch wenn das Wetter zu schlecht für einen Ausflug aufs Meer zum Fischen war. Ihr stand eine Art Futterautomat zur Verfügung, ein Vorrat gefrorener Fische und anderer Meeresfrüchte, die von dem Flugsaurier nicht verschmäht wurden. Mindestens einmal pro Woche kam ein Torchwood-Agent, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Oft auch Jack selbst – der Vorteil eines großen Teams war, dass er sich nicht mehr um alles selbst kümmern musste, sondern es sich aussuchen konnte, was er delegierte. 

Aber mit Myfanwys Hals war alles in Ordnung. Die Haut war nicht aufgescheuert, überhaupt schien sie bei bester Gesundheit. Torchwoods Xenobiologe untersuchte sie regelmäßig und sorgte dafür, dass sie frei von Parasiten und Flechten blieben, die sich auf den ledrigen Schwingen gerne bildeten. 

Myfanwy richtete sich auf und trippelte auf der Stelle. Ianto wusste sehr wohl, was sie von ihm wollte. Lächelnd nahm er seinen Rucksack ab und holte eine Tüte mit Ölsardinen heraus. Sie bezogen sie inzwischen kiloweise abgepackt direkt von einem Fischhändler – es war einfach zu mühsam gewesen, genug der kleinen Dosen zu öffnen, um Myfanwy zufrieden zu stellen. 

Ianto fütterte den Pteranodon mit der glitschigen Köstlichkeit und war froh darüber, dass er daran gedacht hatte, Gummihandschuhe mitzubringen. 

Schließlich ließ sich Myfanwy – als die letzte Sardine in ihrem Schlund verschwunden war – zufrieden wieder unter die Wärmelampe plumpsen. Ianto setzte sich neben sie, die lederne Flughaut streichelnd und erzählte ihr davon, was seit seinem letzten Besuch vorgefallen war. Myfanwy legte den Kopf über seine Beine und schien aufmerksam zuzuhören. 

Sicherlich wäre es für einen Außenstehenden eine bizarre Situation gewesen – ein Plauderstündchen mit einem Dinosaurier zu halten – aber für Ianto war es ein Stück vertrauter Normalität. 

Er war in eine Welt zurückgekehrt, die sich verändert hatte. Es gab keinen Hub mehr. Torchwood wandelte sich langsam, aber sicher, von einer Geheimorganisation zu einer eher halb-geheimen Organisation, die auf Aufklärung der Bevölkerung hinarbeitete, anstatt auf Vertuschung unter allen Umständen. 

Er war zu Menschen zurückgekehrt, die sich verändert hatten. Gwen war ruhiger geworden, ging die Dinge weniger emotional an. Und Jack war… ja, wie hatte sich Jack verändert? Er war ruhiger geworden. Obwohl, ruhiger war nicht wirklich das Wort, nach dem Ianto suchte. Er lachte, flirtete, erzählte gewagte Geschichten und versprühte Charme wie eh und je. Aber er schien nicht mehr diese Sehnsucht nach anderen Planeten und anderen Zeiten zu verspüren, die Ianto früher in ihm wahrnehmen konnte und die ihn insgeheim hatte fürchten lassen, sein Herz an einen Mann zu verlieren, der irgendwann seiner Wanderlust nachgeben mochte und einfach spurlos verschwinden würde. 

Ianto wusste nur in Andeutungen, was Jack nach seinem und Stephens Tod gemacht hatte, wohin er verschwunden war, als er die Erde für eine Weile verließ. Noch wusste er, was Jack veranlasst hatte, zurückzukommen und Torchwood neu aufzubauen.

Nach einer Weile hob Myfanwy den Kopf, dann stand sie auf und entfaltete die Schwingen. Ianto musste sich vorsehen, dass er nicht versehentlich von der Plattform geschubst wurde. Er sah sich um und verstand, wieso der Pteranodon unruhig geworden war. Draußen dämmerte es. Offenbar wollte sie gerne zu einem ausgedehnten Flug aufbrechen, obwohl sie vermutlich nicht der Hunger dazu trieb. 

Einen wilden Moment lang stellte sich Ianto vor, auf ihren Rücken zu klettern und mit ihre einen kleinen Rundflug zu starten. Er lachte und rieb zärtlich ihren langen Schnabel. Sie war damals zwar mit Jack abgehoben, aber die Situation unterschied sich doch etwas. Obwohl… wenn er zu einem halb-stabilen Zustand zurückkehrte, wie damals als er Jack in das brennende Haus folgte, würde er viel weniger wiegen… 

Und möglicherweise nicht in der Lage sein, sich an ihr festzuhalten, ins Meer fallen und herausfinden, ob er doch noch ertrinken konnte.

Kopfschüttelnd verabschiedete er sich von der Idee. „Guten Flug“, sagte er zu den Pteranodon und sah ihr zu, wie sie in dem ihr eigenen, unelegant schwankenden Gang den leiterähnlichen Steg auf die Fensteröffnung zuging. Die Glaskuppel öffnete sich und kalte Luft strömte in das Nest. 

Ianto verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihr nach, wie sie kurz in der Fensteröffnung verharrte und sich dann nach vorne warf, die kraftvollen Schwingen ausbreitend. Es sah nur so aus als würde sie zu Boden stürzen, kurz darauf stieg sie in den Himmel. 

Ianto sammelte seinen Rucksack ein und machte sich an den Abstieg.

Sicher auf dem Boden angekommen, verließ Ianto den Turm und verriegelte die Tür sorgfältig hinter sich. Es gab sichtbare und unsichtbare Alarmeinrichtungen. Natürlich überließ Torchwood es nicht dem Zufall, dass ein neugieriger Wanderer sich den Turm ansehen wollte – allen Verbotsschilden zum Trotz – und stattdessen einen eigentlich längst ausgestorbenen Flugsaurier vorfand. 

Er hatte ungefähr eine halbe Stunde zu laufen, bevor er den nächsten Ort erreichte, um den Nachtbus nach Cardiff zu nehmen. Seit sich sein Zustand stabilisiert hatte, musste er auf die gleichen Verkehrsmittel wie gewöhnliche Menschen zurückgreifen. Nur Autofahren stand außer Frage. Noch.

Ianto sah in den Abendhimmel hoch und winkte Myfanwy, obwohl er sie nicht sehen konnte. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hause. 

Er fragte sich, was Jack zu dem Vorschlag sagen würde, hier ein weiteres Habitat für Riftugees einzurichten. Es gab mehrere wasserliebende Spezies, die es vorziehen würden, am Meer zu leben. Und Myfanwy wäre nicht mehr so alleine hier draußen, in ihrem Turm wartend, wie eine verwunschene Prinzessin. 

Es wäre eine Herausforderung, aber eine, die Ianto mit Freude annehmen würde. Immerhin hatte er jetzt die Zeit dafür. 

Er zog die Kapuze seiner Regenjacke über den Kopf und schritt flott aus, die Stille und Weite und das Gefühl von Gras unter seinen Füßen genießend.

Ende (tbc)

 

Das Tarn-Gerät und die angesprochenen Ereignisse sind aus „The Vampires of Venice“ Dr. Who Serie 05, Episode 06 entliehen.


End file.
